Un Amor Sincero e Intenso para Siempre
by Anna Mary Marian
Summary: Después del torneo contra Hao,los oráculos portátiles se encendieron.Un nuevo Rey será coronado!quien será? Yoh y Anna aclararán lo que sienten?Nota:mezcla manga/anime,lemon en proximos cap,etc.Reedición de capítulos!Nuevos diálogos y narración.Reviews!
1. ¿Qué pasó, después de tantos años?

**Un Amor Sincero e Intenso… para Siempre**

**Capítulo 1: ¿Qué pasó, después de tantos años? Se proclama al Rey. **

Las dudas, las preocupaciones, la incertidumbre… Nadie sabe a ciencia cierta qué puede deparar el destino, cómo puede jugar con la vida de la gente o manipular las situaciones. Unos piensan que un dios o unos dioses son los que nos miran desde alguna parte, nos protegen y nos guían, o solamente nos observan, o quizás, sean ellos los que manejen todo lo que ocurre a nuestro alrededor. Pero otros piensan que existe un "algo" o "alguien" que todo lo ve, si interviene o no, que se preocupa por nosotros o tiene total indiferencia. O el destino, el karma, lo que sea… o que somos nosotros mismos quienes manejamos nuestro futuro o lo guiamos desde el presente. Cada uno tiene una creencia, una percepción de la existencia humana, de la naturaleza y del universo.

Por eso, mucha gente se pregunta qué ocurrió después del Torneo de Shamanes fallido. ¿Por qué los oráculos virtuales se encendieron de nuevo? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Cómo reaccionaron los participantes? ¿Qué ocurrió cuando fueron llamados otra vez? Las preguntas, poco a poco, iban tomando las respuestas… El Torneo de Shamanes comenzó de nuevo... cuando los oráculos portátiles volvieron a encenderse. Yoh, Len, Horo Horo, Fausto, Pilika, Ryû, Chocolove, Lyserg, Tamao, Manta y Anna no podían dar crédito a lo que sucedía. Pero así era... los volvían a llamar. Parecía un llamado de emergencia.

Yoh dejó sus quehaceres para coger su oráculo y mirarlo con detenimiento. Únicamente la pantalla brillaba, pero no ponía ningún mensaje que aclarase lo que estaba pasando. Él estaba en la ventana viendo el cielo estrellado cuando lo que parecía ser una estrella fugaz pasó relampagueante por el cielo, dejando una fina y larga estela blanca. Para él, ese hermoso espectáculo, significaba algo o era una señal. Por eso bajó rápidamente y se lo encontró brillando. Anna se acercó a donde estaba Yoh, cruzada de brazos y diciendo por lo bajo "Quieren volver a jugar".

- Anna… el oráculo no para de sonar y brillar –decía Yoh, pues notó que Anna estaba en la misma habitación y necesitaba hablar porque no cabía en sí su sorpresa y excitación por lo que ocurría.

- Los Grandes Espíritus quieren volver a jugar –repitió la rubia itako, pero en voz alta–. Es curioso que quieran llamar a los participantes de nuevo después de tanto tiempo…

- Pero si sólo han pasado unos meses… ¿esto quiere decir que habrá un nuevo Torneo? –preguntó Yoh mirando a Anna, sorprendido.

- Pregúntaselo a tus amigos, si tan inseguro estás… O sino a tus abuelos…

- Podría llamarlos hoy… Mejor después de cenar. Y a los demás igual… espero que hayan visto a la estrella igual que yo y la señal de los oráculos -se rascaba la barbilla el shaman, con el ceño algo fruncido.

- Yo voy a ver la televisión…

Anna se fue, con un aire de indiferencia, a ver la televisión mientras Yoh se quedaba pensativo, observando con detenimiento aquél aparato a ver si podría encontrar algún detalle minucioso que le hiciese encender una bombilla esclarecedora en la mente. Después de una hora, el oráculo dejó de sonar y brillar. En cierta manera, Yoh se quedó algo decepcionado. Se acercó a Anna para decirle lo que pasó, pero ella sólo afirmó con la cabeza, distraída, comiendo patatas fritas de una bolsa y mirando un programa de televisión. Tanto pasotismo en Anna no era normal, quizás quería quitarle hierro al asunto, pero el shaman no dejaba de preocuparse y de seguir sorprendido por lo ocurrido.

Al poco rato, dispusieron a cenar, en silencio, un plato de ramen para cada uno, preparado por el chico, obviamente. El silencio, en vez de ser tranquilo, era incómodo, no se quería sacar ningún tema, ni siquiera del tiempo, por decir algo al caso. Cuando Yoh terminó de cenar, habló inmediatamente con sus abuelos por teléfono. Anna dejó que Yoh hablase tranquilamente con ellos y recogió la mesa sin demasiada prisa. Pasó una hora bastante larga, y por la expresión del chico, sus abuelos no sabían con certeza qué había ocurrido exactamente. Cabizbajo, se despidió de ellos, y llamó a sus amigos, poniéndose de acuerdo para quedar mañana muy temprano y en dónde podían contactar. No le importaba cuánto le iba a costar la factura del teléfono, creía que era más importante dialogar con sus amigos para llegar a un acuerdo y esclarecer lo que acabó de suceder. Después de estar 3 horas en el teléfono, se fue a su habitación, se cambió y se durmió en su futón a la espera de un nuevo día.

Los abuelos de Yoh, al siguiente día de la llamada, aparecieron temprano en la puerta en la pensión "En", dispuestos a confirmar lo que vieron ayer y aclarar las dudas, ya que consultaron algunas fuentes fiables y podían dar pruebas del increíble fenómeno de ayer. Los amigos de Yoh, que también habían notado que el oráculo se había encendido, fueron a la pensión de los Asakura al día siguiente, quedando a diversas horas según iban llegando de sus respectivos lugares una vez que se terminó el Torneo de Shamanes. Lyserg volvió de Gran Bretaña, Fausto de Alemania y Chocolove de América. Todos escuchaban con atención las palabras de la señora Kino y el señor Yohmei, sentados tranquilamente en el salón y algo más tranquilizados después del ajetreo de las idas y venidas y los saludos y reencuentros propios entre amigos. Muchos se quedaban callados y otros tantos, como era normal, sorprendidos.

- Los Grandes Espíritus necesitan que entre los shamanes haya un rey... El Rey Shaman. Todos se están preparando, incluso los Grandes Espíritus. No pueden esperar 500 años para una nueva coronación y un nuevo rey. Así que... tenéis otra oportunidad –explicó la señora Kino.

- Entonces... –dijo Yoh, que ya de por sí no podía asimilar la información recibida de sus abuelos durante una hora y media (y que menos mal que ya quedó concluida por su abuela)– tenemos una segunda oportunidad... ¿no?

- Exacto –afirmó su abuelo, con el semblante serio y algo cansado.

- Y también... tendrás que volver a entrenar –dijo Anna mirando severamente a su prometido, a quien se le derramaban unas cascadas de agua por sus ojos.

- Nooo... ¡Otra vez nooo! ¡No quiero volver a entrenar! –se lamentó Yoh, lloriqueando como un bebé y mirando suplicante a Anna, mientras que los demás, asimilando toda la información, expresaban diferentes estados de ánimo.

- Pues que no se haga esperar… Ya sabéis el tiempo que os queda hasta que se vuelva a inaugurar el Torneo. Silver y los demás paches os irán informando a lo largo de la selección. Todo empezará de nuevo, así que tenéis que esforzaros al máximo si queréis que alguno de vosotros llegue a ser el shaman por excelencia –la abuela se levantó, y carraspeando dijo–. Ya que estamos el abuelo y yo, nos quedaremos un día aquí, si no te importa, Anna. Y mejor que éstos se queden en la pensión mientras dure el Torneo, que aunque sean oponentes entre ellos, necesitan el apoyo de unos y de otros, la amistad les hace más fuertes y decididos.

- De acuerdo, sensei –aceptó la sacerdotisa–. Espero que estos imbéciles lleguen a pagarnos algo, por lo menos. Si se creen que mantenerlos cuesta gratis lo tienen claro…

- Mientras que encontremos empleo… pero lo dudo mucho –murmuró Horo Horo–, además, mi hermana me hinchará a entrenamientos y dudo aún más trabajar para que me den una miseria de sueldo trabajando en yo qué sé qué empleo de baja categoría.

- Yo por mí, empiezo a entrenar ahora mismo –dijo Len con algo de soberbia–. Pero prefiero entrenar en China por lo menos un mes cuando ya sea seleccionado, que allí tengo todo lo necesario para entrenar.

- Ése es el espíritu –se alegró Pilika, la hermana pequeña del ainu–. Hermanito, creo que tú deberías de empezar a entrenar también.

- Mecachis –susurró Horo Horo, crispado y con los dientes apretados, mientras los demás amigos reían.

* * *

Por suerte, o por desgracia, todos tuvieron que someterse a los entrenamientos de Anna durante largos meses... que eran el doble de fuertes que a los que le mandaba a Yoh en su época, aunque el castaño seguía sometiéndose a entrenamientos infernales de mayor envergadura que las otras veces, cada día era un entrenamiento más duro que el anterior, todo para que su prometido fuera el más fuerte de entre todos. Se inscribieron en el Torneo de Shamanes otra vez para pasar a las rondas de clasificación. Y todos, afortunadamente, pudieron pasar las rondas clasificatorias con bastante éxito y sin grandes complicaciones, debido a los entrenamientos, y quizás también con la experiencia adquirida...

La competencia entre los amigos fue dura, ardua y difícil... pero sólo había un ganador. Poco a poco, la resistencia y la fuerza de algunos iba disminuyendo, más con las peleas de unos enemigos fuertes, desencadenando estas situaciones en derrotas y asimilando que ya no tendrían otra oportunidad, ya que el torneo no regresaría hasta quinientos años después; aceptando que ya no tendrían esa oportunidad, siguieron apoyando y animando a sus compañeros, sabiendo que el mundo estaría en buenas manos si alguno de ellos llegase a ser el Rey de los Shamanes.

Al final, la última batalla que se debatía para ser el Shaman King... era entre Yoh y Len. Ambos al saber de la noticia tuvieron que conformarse y aceptarlo de buenas maneras, y se dijeron mutuamente "Que gane el mejor" nada más saber que ellos son los únicos que llegarían a la ronda final. El enfrentamiento iba ser al atardecer y todos los antiguos participantes y acompañantes estaban reunidos en el lugar donde se enfrentarían los dos candidatos: un lugar bautizado como "El Jardín Divino", un extenso y amplio jardín con un increíble verdor de preciosa naturaleza, cerca de un lago y entre montañas, pero situado a lo lejos del mundanal ruido de la ciudad. Era un lugar sagrado, en el que los Grandes Espíritus estaban presentes en esa ocasión. Pero como el acontecimiento era importante, a nivel internacional (entre shamanes claro), pusieron asientos y gradas alrededor de casi todo el campo de batalla, simulando un estadio... que estaba enteramente lleno de público. Había una gran pantalla situada a lo alto de las gradas para que los espectadores viesen de cerca la batalla, y unos informadores iban a retransmitirlo a todo el mundo... era una fecha clave para todos los shamanes del mundo, pues iban a saber quién iba a ser su Rey... el Rey de los Shamanes.

Pero antes de eso, antes de la inevitable lucha, dos personas necesitaban hablar, lejos de tanto alboroto... Miraban el horizonte, pero no se miraban a la cara... y ni siquiera a los ojos. Como siempre, la relación entre Yoh y Anna... era distante y fría, a pesar de su compromiso. Pero el shaman, en su interior, deseaba que no fuese así... quería que fuese una relación más cercana, como la de sus amigos. ¿Pero... por qué no era así? ¿Por qué él y ella no podían serlo? ¿Por qué era todo tan difícil y vacío... entre ellos dos? Dos causas podrían ser las culpables: la duda y el miedo... entre otras.

- Espero que ganes. Tienes que ser el Rey Shaman –le dijo Anna, que estaba cruzada de brazos, mirando cómo el sol se ponía.

- Ya lo sé... –asintió Yoh con la cabeza, suspirando levemente.

- Es por tu bien, por tu familia, por tu bienestar propio, por tu orgullo, por...

- Ya, ya lo sé... –volvió a asentir éste, muy sonriente.

- ¿Me estás dando el sí de los tontos? –se enfadó la sacerdotisa, creyendo que su prometido estaba siendo muy pasota con ella.

- No, qué va –negó con la cabeza el castaño, con una gotita en la sien.

- Eso espero... –resopló la chica.

- Y... esperas que también sea... ¿por ti? –le preguntó Yoh, mirando a su prometida de reojo mientras sonreía.

- ¡YOH ASAKURA! –gritó la itako, notando que sus mejillas se tomaban rosas y miró en otra dirección para que no la mirase el shaman–. ¡Eres un... idiota!

- ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa, Anna? –reía Yoh, curioso por la reacción de su prometida.

- Por... nada.

- Me acuerdo... de la promesa que te hice –sonreía Yoh, como melancólicamente, mientras veía la puesta de sol–. Y la cumpliré, te lo prometo.

- Sé cuidarme por mí misma, yo sola. No necesito la ayuda de nadie... –decía Anna, tan cabezota como ella sola.

- ¿Y los onis qué? Algún que otro te aparecerá, ¿no? Pero por si acaso... cuando me convierta en el Rey Shaman te ayudaré y te curaré y ya no te aparecerán más onis. Y no tendrás que sufrir más –explicó el castaño, recordando aquella época bastante mala para la sacerdotisa.

- ¡¿Y quién te ha dicho que sufro? –se sorprendió ella, dirigiéndole un tono de reproche y enfado.

- Tranquila, jijiji. Pero... no te preocupes, intentaré ganar. Por mí, por los demás... y por ti.

- Como quieras... –se volvió a sonrojar la rubia, agachando la cabeza para que no la viera Yoh.

- Es que si no gano... ¡me podrías castigar! ¡Por eso tengo que ganar! –exclamaba exageradamente el heredero Asakura, alzando los brazos (haciendo aspavientos) y adquiriendo un tono de sentir miedo y apuros.

- Pues ya lo sabes... Ahora no hay nada que te lo impida.

- Vale –alzó el puño el Asakura, contento–. No te defraudaré. Ya verás que los entrenamientos me han servido para algo cuando luche con Len. Me esforzaré al máximo.

- De acuerdo... –aceptó la sacerdotisa y luego arqueó una ceja cuando Yoh hizo con la mano el signo de la victoria.

Alguien se acercaba a ellos corriendo, pausando la conversación que tenían pendiente: era Manta, intentando de ir a paso ligero para cuanto antes decirle algo importante a su amigo, aunque su cara de cansancio y llena de sudor contrastaba con su amplia sonrisa llena de ilusión.

- Yoh... ya es la hora –dijo el pequeño, un poco cansado de ir a ellos tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían–. Tienes que enfrentarte con Len dentro de tres minutos.

- Ok, Manta. Voy enseguida... –le sonrió el shaman, como siempre.

- Ah, vale –le devolvió la sonrisa el pequeño amigo de Yoh.

Manta se fue, otra vez a todo correr hacia el campo, dejando de nuevo a solas a Anna y Yoh. Se quedaron en silencio durante un breve momento hasta que Yoh decidió irse.

- Bueno, me voy. Mi destino y mi vida dependen de esta batalla –le dijo a Anna con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

- Yoh... –le llamó ella y éste giró la cabeza–. Ven, por favor.

- ¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó el castaño, acudiendo rápidamente a la llamada de la itako.

- Que... te deseo mucha suerte en tu enfrentamiento con Len... Te... estaré animando y apoyando. Solamente es eso lo que iba a decirte –dijo la sacerdotisa, ocultando la cara bajo sus cabellos rubios.

- Anna... –se sorprendió el muchacho, abriendo los ojos con asombro. Las palabras de Anna no sonaban con un tono autoritario o exigente... sonaban dulces y tranquilas... eran sinceras. Y por esto el chico le sonrió cálidamente–. Gracias...

Cuando Anna levantó la cabeza... Yoh ya se iba, despidiéndola con la mano y sonriendo. La sacerdotisa, una vez que ya se fue el shaman, sonrió... pero a la vez adoptó una cara de preocupación y, quizás, de angustia. Estaba pensando en que...

- "He sido demasiado dura con él. Estamos prometidos y... ¿cómo es nuestra relación? Lo nuestro ni es ni siquiera amistad... ni nada. ¿Cómo es posible que estemos así, en esta situación? ¿Por qué no puede ser todo... más fácil? Porque... no puedo abrir mi corazón, eso me haría llorar y sentirme vulnerable y débil. No quiero que nadie tenga compasión de mí, nadie, y tampoco quiero que me tengan pena. Tengo que ser fuerte, mis paredes de acero tienen que cubrir mi corazón y mi máscara de hielo tiene que protegerme. La debilidad y los sentimientos no son lo mío... Pero... debo de resistir, debo de ser fuerte y tengo que aguantar... por mí. Lo siento tanto, Yoh... por no decirte en realidad lo que siento... que únicamente puedo camuflarlo con mi actitud insoportable... Si supieras todo por lo que he pasado y por lo que estoy pasando..." –pensaba la itako con ambas manos a la cabeza.

Pero decidió que no iba, por el momento, a pensar en eso y en darle más vueltas. Así que adquirió su usual rostro, lleno de indiferencia, seriedad y frialdad, y se dirigió a donde estaban los demás con paso decidido.

- Aquí... se decide todo –murmuró Lyserg cuando Anna llegó y su preciosa hada Morphine revoloteaba a su alrededor, emocionada.

- A ver quién gana. Pero es que los dos son tan fuertes y poderosos... que no sé. ¿Alguien hace alguna apuesta? –preguntó Horo Horo animadamente.

- Jeje, Horo Horo. Está claro que yo me decanto por... Yoh –dijo Manta.

- Claro, porque es tu mejor amigo… –dijo burlonamente el ainu.

- Jejeje –sonrió Manta, encogiéndose de hombros.

Nuestros chicos y chicas se sentaron en unos sitios muy privilegiados que les habían otorgado (unos sitios VIP) con bastantes comodidades, como unos asientos cómodos, con reposapiés incluidos y unos cubiletes para colocar las bebidas. Además, como información añadida, no estaría mal decir que Horo Horo se había quedado en la tercera posición y Lyserg en la cuarta. El público, muy entusiasmado, no dejaba de hablar y charlar animadamente, también comían aperitivos y bebidas; habían venido shamanes de todas las edades y de todas las partes del mundo para observar la batalla. Yoh y Len estaban hablando antes del combate, en un lugar apartado pero cercano al improvisado "estadio". Amidamaru y Bason estaban a ambos lados de sus amos en forma de esferas de energía, flotando por encima de las cabezas de los muchachos.

- Bueno... jiji, ya ha llegado la hora, Len. ¿Estás nervioso? –le preguntó el japonés.

- ¿Yo? ¿Nervioso? ¡Len Tao nunca se pone nervioso! –contestó con algo de arrogancia–. ¿Me lo preguntas porque tú sí que estás nervioso?

- Nooo, qué va, jiji. Estoy preparado, eso sí.

- Humm... Vale, está bien. Vamos a ver si el combate anterior que tuvimos con Hao fue solamente un juego... y esto sea verdaderamente una pelea.

- No me recuerdes a ése... –la cabeza de Yoh se agachó un poco, recordando a su hermano–. Me dolió enormemente lo que hizo... Pero todavía me ronda en la cabeza una cosa...

- "¿Cuál, amo?" –preguntó Amidamaru, con algo de preocupación.

- Que yo solamente sea una parte de él... y que yo no "existiera" realmente –confesó Yoh, un poco inseguro si lo que decía era realidad o mentira, pues él no lo sabía con total seguridad.

- Anda, Asakura, no pienses más en eso... –Len se acercó a Yoh y colocó una mano en el hombro de éste, dándole una palmada fuerte, para que no se preocupara y pensase en otras cosas que no fueran el combate–. Mejor concéntrate en nuestro combate, en el que, por supuesto, te venceré y me convertiré en el Rey Shaman.

- Mira qué arrogante y orgulloso te has puesto, Tao, jijiji –rió Yoh, agradecido por el gesto del chino–. Pero es verdad, dejemos este incómodo tema de al lado y centrémonos en lo que realmente importa...

Mikihisa hablaba con su esposa Keiko (estaban también en unos asientos VIP, bueno, en realidad, estaba toda la familia), habían acudido para ver a su hijo, observar cómo combatía y si ver si se convertía en el Rey de los Shamanes. Los abuelos Asakura también estaban e indicaron a la prometida de Yoh que se acercara a ellos y se sentara con la familia. La chica, cuando se sentó, seguía con su semblante serio y temible, pero parecía más ida que otra cosa... como si estuviese inmersa en su mundo e introducida en una burbuja de hielo, aislada de los demás. Y como no hablaba con nadie, parecía que tenía una conducta algo antisocial, por decirlo de alguna manera, Anna simplemente no quería hablar con nadie, sólo quería mirar y no denotar nerviosismo, ya que su futuro dependía del combate y si los entrenamientos que impuso a Yoh valieron la pena o fueron un fracaso. Porque si se quedaba segundo, para ella no era suficiente, Yoh tenía que ganar sí o sí, se lo había prometido, y las promesas nunca se rompen.

- Anna... –susurró Yoh, que la observaba preocupado.

- Bueno, chicos, aquí se decide quién será el Shaman King –les dijo Silver, que iba a ser el árbitro, a Yoh y a Len–. ¿Estáis preparados?

- Sí –contestaron los dos, decididos.

- Está bien, pues poneros en vuestros puestos, por favor.

Los dos se acercaron al estadio, se pusieron de frente y a diez metros de distancia y se colocaron en sus posiciones. Prepararon sus armas mientras el ocaso se acercaba más y el agua cristalina del lago centelleaba colores anaranjados. Silver se puso en medio de los dos, el público se calló por completo y todos lo miraban muy expectantes.

- El último combate del Torneo de Shamanes se debate aquí. Los aspirantes a ganar el título de Rey Shaman son: Yoh Asakura con su espíritu, el samurai Amidamaru, y Len Tao con su espíritu llamado Bason. El combate tendrá un tiempo ilimitado y se acabará cuando uno de los dos contrincantes sea derrotado o por haberse desvanecido su aura y fuerza espiritual antes que la del otro. Así que, sin más dilación... ¡QUE COMIENCE EL COMBATE! –informó Silver, que en lo último que dijo, alzó una mano hacia el cielo y se apartó para que los dos jóvenes shamanes pudiesen tener el campo de batalla libre para combatir.

* * *

El combate duró bastante tiempo, no sabían por cuánto tiempo habían estado luchando. Peleaban de forma impetuosa y rápida y sus gestos estaban llenos de pasión por ganar en aquella lucha. Los dos no podían más, sus rostros y sus cuerpos estaban sudados y cansados de tanto atacar, invocar, esquivar y defenderse, seguir por más tiempo sería una locura y no tendría sentido resistir hasta que uno de los dos desistiera por el cansancio y se rindiera. Por tanto, iban a determinar con un último golpe quién sería el ganador. Ya era de noche, el cielo estaba despejado y la luna llena brillaba intensamente acompañada de pequeñas estrellas que titilaban suavemente por el oscuro firmamento. Ambos se apartaron el uno del otro y saltaron potentemente hacia arriba. Yoh, con su espada, y Len, con su lanza, iban a atacar con el máximo grado de posesión de objetos y con el poder más grande que en su último ataque iban a hacer.

La tensión se palpitaba en todo el lugar, incluso la tensión se percibía en los rostros de los participantes. Poco a poco, se iban acercando, hasta que sus poderes y armas chocaron, provocando una gran explosión de luz con contrastes azules y amarillos. Muchos chillaron y gritaron, otros se quedaban con la boca abierta y otros se quedaron en silencio, pero mirando fijamente para vislumbrar algo de entre tantos destellos que cegaban la vista y no dejaban mucho para imaginar cómo fue la colisión. Después del golpe definitivo que ambos dieron, los dos cayeron de pie en el césped, con la explosión de poder todavía iluminando el estadio y sus propias cabezas. Fueron unos segundos eternos de espera, en los que todos contenían la respiración... hasta que uno de ellos cayó al suelo, agotado y herido.

- "Amo Len, ¿se encuentra bien?" –preguntó el espíritu del chino.

- Sí, Bason. Me encuentro perfectamente bien –contestó Len, cerrando los ojos y sonriendo, que se levantó del suelo–. Ha sido... un buen combate. He dado todo en esta batalla y estoy satisfecho... Acepto mi derrota dignamente.

Len Tao había perdido, en este momento parecía ser que era una de las ocasiones en donde sabía encajar la derrota de buena manera y con total naturalidad, sin enfadarse o perder los estribos como habitualmente solía acostumbrar. Se giró para dirigirse a su contrincante, pero su cara cambió de una sutil sonrisa de suficiencia a una cara confusa y algo tintada de irritación… Entretanto, Yoh parecía en un estado de autismo absoluto, estaba como en una nube, totalmente embobado e impresionado... no se lo podía creer. ¡Había ganado! ¡HABÍA GANADO! Se quedó mirando lánguidamente el césped, con la espada fuertemente agarrada en su mano derecha, mientras que Amidamaru adoptó su forma chibi e intentaba llamarle la atención, sin mucho éxito. La multitud gritaba contenta al saber el resultado, aplaudía entusiasmada... todo era alegría, fiesta y celebración.

- "Amo... Amo Yoh... ¡Amo Yoh! ¿Se encuentra bien? ¡Respóndame! ¿Qué le pasa?" –le preguntaba el samurái... pero no recibía respuesta por parte del shaman.

- ... –Yoh tenía los ojos tan abiertos, así como su boca... estaba demasiado sorprendido, fue un shock muy fuerte, apenas podía pronunciar palabra.

- "¿Amo? ¡Amo!".

- ...

- ¡Oye, despierta! –exclamó Len, acercándose al castaño y agitando las manos delante de la cara de Yoh para ver si reaccionaba, pero no servía...

- ¡Jeje! ¡Se ha quedado K.O.! –reía Horo Horo.

- Vamos a acercarnos a don Yoh –dijo Ryû guiñando un ojo, y todos le siguieron.

- ¡Yoh! ¡Yoooh! ¡Reaccionaaa! –gritaba Horo Horo, dando palmas.

- Yo sé cómo va a reaccionar... –apareció de repente Anna, se puso enfrente de Yoh y le dio un fuerte bofetón en la cara.

- ¡Aaauuuch! –aulló Yoh, que puso una mano en la zona afectada por la cachetada–. Ay, ay, ayyy... ¡Qué dolooor! ¿Quién me ha dado un bofetón fortísimo en la cara?

Todos a una señalaron a la itako con un dedo firme... pero rápidamente escondieron las manos al ver que Anna les mandaba a cada uno unas miradas cargadas de aversión y desafío. Anna murmuró por lo bajo un "Cobardes" mientras los demás fingían reír, como si no hubiese pasado nada.

- Jooo... Eso ha dolido, Annita –se quejó Yoh, haciendo pucheritos, aún quejándose de la soberana bofetada.

- Pero por lo menos ya has despertado y has quitado esa cara de bobo –explicó la itako, cruzada de brazos.

- Es cierto, tío. Bueno, ¿y cómo se te ha quedado el cuerpo después de convertirte en el Rey Shaman? –preguntó Horo Horo, muy contento.

- Pues... ¡MARAVILLOSAMENTE BIEN! ¡LO CONSEGUÍÍÍ! ¡Y ANNA NO ME CASTIGARÁ! –gritaba Yoh todo eufórico.

- Humm... –gruñó Anna, molesta por el último comentario, lanzándole a Yoh una mirada que mataba a cualquiera que estuviese a la redonda.

- A-Annita... No me mires así, anda... –le pidió Yoh, un poco apuradillo.

- Ahora que eres el Rey Shaman... no deberías de comportarte así. Tienes que comportarte, igual o mejor, como alguien de tu rango… Es decir, que debes fijarte en las personas que tienen clase, poder, inteligencia, elegancia, educación..., son personajes importantes, y tú ahora mismo eres uno de ellos. ¡Así que no me vengas con niñerías! –le regañó la sacerdotisa.

- ¡Pero si Yoh es todavía un adolescente, no le exijas tanto! –opinó Manta, un poco sorprendido por la actitud de la rubia.

- ¡Te la estás jugando, Manta! –dijo Anna en voz muy alta y miró al pequeño asesinamente.

-… –Manta no dijo nada, pero apuradísimo se le veía, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- ¿Y qué va a hacer, Yoh, una vez ya siendo el Rey Shaman? ¿Eh?–preguntó Chocolove.

- Pues... La verdad es que no tengo ni idea, jiji–contestó Yoh con sinceridad (en verdad, no se lo había planteado mucho... y ahora estaba casi en blanco, pues no se creía todavía que ya era el Shaman King).

- ¡YOH! ¿¡Qué te he dicho! –saltó a decir Anna de repente, con las manos posadas en las caderas, y todos dieron un respingo.

- Perdón, Anna –pidió perdón el castaño, sonriendo inocentemente, que estaba algo afligido.

- Jeje. La que le ha caído al pobre –susurró Horo Horo para que ni Yoh ni Anna oyesen sus palabras.

- Y contestando a tu pregunta... Tendré una vida normal y corriente, aunque devolveré el orden, la paz y el equilibrio a tooodo el univeeerso... Eso y, sobre todo, haré cosas buenas... y cosas que debe hacer un Rey de los Shamanes... creo. Haré lo adecuado y lo que esté bien, por supuesto –explicó ligeramente Yoh, contento, aunque pensando que ese discurso no ha sido tan elaborado y creyendo que se ha dejado bastantes cosas en el tintero.

- Ni el discurso de una Miss –rió el ainu, y todos rieron con él por el dicho.

- Pues me parece muy bien –dijo Chocolove, sonriendo y asintiendo a lo que dijo Yoh.

Inmediatamente se oyó una voz amplificada por unos altavoces, pudieron identificar que era Silver. Todos giraron la cabeza para conocer qué era lo que iba a decir, ya que el pache llamaba la atención de todo el público para que le escuchasen porque iba a decir algo importante.

- "Y, ahora, va a dar comienzo la Ceremonia de Premiación. Que los finalistas y el ganador suban a la tarima para recoger sus premios, por favor".

- Bueno, al menos soy finalista. Quedé tercero... –se consoló Horo Horo.

- Jiji. Venga, que nos esperan –dijo Yoh, contento de haber ganado.

- Sí. Y yo al menos soy finalista y estoy en la segunda posición –decía Len con orgullo, que subía al podio con los otros chicos.

Así dio comienzo la Ceremonia de Premiación. Se acercaron Goldva, Silver, y todos los demás paches que intervinieron en el Torneo, tanto ayudando, como combatiendo, a Yoh, Len y Horo Horo, situado en un sitio visible para que el público pudiera visionar la entrega de premios. Primero le dieron la medalla de bronce a Horo Horo, que sonreía ampliamente, contento de haber conseguido una buena posición de entre tanto candidato que había por todo el mundo para ser el Shaman King. Luego colocaron la medalla de plata a Len en el cuello, que hizo una inclinación de respeto a todos los paches y se irguió con mucho orgullo, los aplausos del público le sabían a gloria y eso le hacía henchirse de felicidad y de sentir más de orgullo aún. Horo lo miró de reojo y susurró algo que tenía que ver con la arrogancia del chino o algo parecido. Y por último se entregaba la medalla de oro junto con el cheque del premio a Yoh, ya que el ganador, aparte del reconocimiento del título de Rey, también recibe una cierta cantidad de dinero.

El castaño se sorprendió enormemente porque éste no iba a ser el único cheque que llegaría a recibir... Un oficial de la federación del Torneo de Shamanes le informó que cada mes, y durante los años de su reinado hasta que se muera o hasta que haya un nuevo torneo (esto último sería improbable), recibiría una cuantiosa cantidad de dinero... ¡50.000.000 de yenes cada mes! O sea, que en cada año tendría la friolera, escalofriante y astronómica cifra de... ¡600.000.000 yenes al año! ¡SERÍA RICO, UN MULTIMILLONARIO! ¿Qué haría primero con esa cantidad colosal de dinero, qué podría gastar o comprar para su beneficio (o para el de los demás, para no llegar a ser egoísta o caprichoso)? Mil ideas se le ocurrieron por la cabeza... estaba extasiado. Pero esperaba que ni el dinero ni la fama le cambiasen su forma de ser, seguiría siendo el mismo Yoh Asakura de siempre, sencillo y alegre, el mismo chico con su personalidad tan característica y afable.

- Yoh Asakura, nuestro Rey Shaman –decía Goldva, inclinándose ante Yoh–. Es un honor para todos nosotros que seas el Shaman King. Dentro de una semana, se celebrará tu coronación en la aldea Pache por la noche. Después te daremos los detalles con más calma.

- De acuerdo –asintió el castaño, contento, y de paso, estrechaba las manos con los demás paches de la federación para que pudieran felicitarlo por el título.

Una vez que los tres recibieron sus respectivos premios y saludaron a los paches y recibían sus felicitaciones, subieron a la tarima de mármol blanco, se colocaron en sus correspondientes posiciones y saludaban con la mano alegremente mientras la gente les aplaudía y vitoreaba. Horo Horo no dejaba de besar la medalla que tenía colgada del cuello y decía que era uno de los mejores. Len solamente saludaba con el rostro serio pero con una marcada sonrisa en los labios, saludando con buen porte. Yoh sonreía como el que más, estaba muy feliz y otras emociones las tenía guardadas dentro de su corazón, algo indescriptibles, sutiles y confusas, que no sabía exactamente cómo expresarlas. Anna era la única que no aplaudía de entre todo el público, estaba de brazos cruzados, pero... observaba a su prometido, "orgullosa" y "feliz", no lo demostraba mucho, aunque verdaderamente, en el fondo, estaba feliz por la proeza de Yoh.

El público y los demás shamanes aplaudían efusivamente, gritando de alegría y nombrando y coreando el nombre de Yoh como el nuevo Rey Shaman.

- ¡VIVA, VIVA, VIVA! –gritaba Manta eufórico, alzando los brazos y saltando.

- ¡Ese Yoh, cómo mola, se merece… una ola! ¡Ueeeeeh! –Chocolove hizo una ola con sus manos e inmediatamente los de su alrededor le siguieron y entre todos hicieron una ola humana por todo el estadio.

Al poco rato, los tres decidieron bajar, ya que se cansaron de saludar tanto tiempo y querían descansar, además de ver a sus amigos.

- Ji, ji. Parece que Manta se ha emocionado más que tú –comentó Horo Horo, que ya bajó de la tarima y se acercó a sus amigos, poniendo una cara algo rara al ver el estado de su hermana.

- ¿Y a ti qué te pasa? –preguntó Anna a Pilika con un tono directo.

- Pues que estoy emocionadísima de que mi hermanito haya quedado finalista o tercero, aunque hubiese preferido que ganase –contestó la ainu, que encogió sus hombros con languidez.

- En fin... –suspiró Anna, resignada, pensando que los perdedores seguirán siendo perdedores y que los demás no aceptan que Yoh ganase.

- Podrías cambiar tu actitud, ¿sabes? Nos harías un favor a todos –dijo la peliazul, harta de la actitud de la itako.

- Podría... pero no me da a mí la gana. ¡Y tú no eres nadie para decirme lo que debo hacer! –contestó de mala gana la rubia.

- Grrr... –gruñía Pilika, acercando su cara a la de la itako.

- Hmmm... –la retaba con su mirada asesina, típico de Anna.

- Bueno, parad ya las dos y tengamos la fiesta en paz –pidió Manta, nervioso y poniéndose en medio de las dos.

Pero ellas dos no le hacían nada de caso. Ambas lanzaban chispas por los ojos, tanto la una a la otra... como al pequeño Manta, que no sabía dónde meterse y lo único que quería es que todo estuviese tranquilo y un ambiente de alegría y festejo porque su amigo había ganado. Los demás no atendían con demasiada ilusión las palabras amplificadas de Silver que daban por concluida la ceremonia y el Torneo en sí.

- Errr... Bueno... Estooo... Creo que me están llamando –intentó decir este, que ya estaba saliendo por patas.

- Hey, ¿a qué vienen esas caras? –inquirió Yoh, intrigado, pues ya había terminado la ceremonia y la gente ya estaba empezando a irse a sus casas.

- Ejem, ¿qué os pasa, chicas? –preguntó Len, algo nervioso porque no sabía de qué iban esas caras nerviosas y algo largas al mismo tiempo.

- Por lo que he observado... la señorita Pilika le ha pedido a la señorita Anna que, por favor, cambiase su actitud... pero a la señorita Anna no le ha hecho mucha gracia... y desde entonces se están mirando de esa manera –explicó Tamao, temerosa de las reacciones de ambas chicas.

- Ay, lo que hay que aguantar... –bufó Chocolove (gran error por haber dicho eso, pues las dos le enviaron una mirada cargada de enfado).

- Espero que no haya otra batalla... –murmuró Lyserg y luego suspiró.

- Por suerte soy médico, así que... si se van de las manos, puedo curarlas sin ningún problema –le cuchicheó Fausto, con una sonrisa nerviosa al ver que las dos chicas seguían lanzándose miradas asesinas.

- ¡Chicos! ¿Va todo bien? –preguntó Silver al ver el "barullo" y acercándose al grupo.

- Bueeeno... En teoría o en parte... –dijo Ryû, dudoso, rascando su particular perilla.

- Pues bueno, si sois tan amables, necesitamos que los más allegados del Rey Shaman vengan conmigo... Y tú también, Yoh –dijo Silver, posando una mano sobre el hombro de Yoh.

- ¿Por qué? –inquirió Yoh, curioso, volteando la cara para ver a Silver.

- Ya lo verás –no contestó del todo Silver, dejando al joven Asakura con la duda y el misterio–. Pero ahora tenéis que acompañarme todos, por favor.

En esto, Silver se alejó de Yoh y, con un movimiento de mano y de cabeza, les dijo que les siguiera hacia un lugar desconocido para ellos, por el momento.

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Hola a todo el mundo!

Seguro que extrañaron este fic muchiiisimo, ¿verdad? Lo sé, lo sé, se que me he demorado demasiado. Sé que no he continuado "Mi angelito" ni "La canción de Funbarigaoka". Sé que tengo otro fic llamado "Icewoman". Lo sé.

A ver, qué quieren que les diga... Ya terminé la carrera, pero me quedó una, y tengo que examinarme el 22 de este mes ^^ Y también estoy en un curso por la tarde para ser maestra de Religión en los colegios públicos. Me estoy formando y quiero tener un trabajo, y los estudios, tareas, vida personal, situación familiar, falta de inspiración o lo que sea... pueden echarle la culpa a eso si desean xD

Sé que no es un nuevo capítulo. Es una REEDICIÓN. Encontrarán detalles que no se añadieron antes, eliminación de emoticonos, escenas nuevas, diálogos nuevos, más expresión en los personajes, más narración... Pienso que, al haber perfeccionado mi escritura, mi forma de escribir y todo eso, creo que se debería de mejorar este fic y ponerlo en una buena posición. Reeditaré todos los capítulos de este fic (añadiré cosas o no, según vaya viendo, pues quiero que el fic quede perfecto), y después de eso, añadiré un nuevo capitulo, el 21, para ser exactos ^^

Espero que les haya gustado este cambio del primer capítulo, aunque no haya habido demasiados ^^ Y esperen hasta el cap 21, ¿ok?

Y siento tanto la tardanza, pero también tengo una vida xD

Muchos besos de chocolate! Me despido y hasta la próxima!

Con todo mi amor...

_Anna Mary Marian_

**Disclaimer: Shaman King y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiroyuki Takei.**


	2. Dudas y Preocupaciones

**Capítulo 2: Dudas y preocupaciones **

Yoh, sus amigos, su familia y Anna se dejaron guiar por Silver. Dejaron el estadio (que estaba casi vacío ya) y Silver los guió hasta una gran cueva de roca caliza, situada en una de las montañas del fondo del "Jardín Divino". Caminaron un buen rato hasta las profundidades de la cueva y, de repente, una luz azul los iluminó a todos.

De hecho, eran llamas azules que formaban un remolino. Los demás estaban dentro de una estancia grande y de forma ovalada, iluminada por antorchas y el gigante tornado azul estaba en el centro. "La Cueva Ancestral" era el nombre del lugar.

- Waaao... ¿Y esto? –preguntó Yoh, muy asombrado.

- Estamos en "La Cueva Ancestral"... y este torbellino azul son los Grandes Espíritus, que están reunidos aquí, Yoh. Ésta es otra parte de la ceremonia, en la que tanto Amidamaru como tú vais a poseer la inmensa fuerza, la iluminación y la bendición de los Grandes Espíritus. Por favor, acercaos al centro, relajad el cuerpo y cerrad los ojos, poniendo la mente en blanco –respondió Silver a la pregunta del muchacho.

- De acuerdo –dijeron Yoh y Amidamaru, asintiendo con la cabeza, decididos.

Ambos caminaron hacia el torbellino azul y se adentraron en él, pero antes Yoh le pidió a Amidamaru que hiciese una posesión de almas. Una vez dentro del remolino azulado sintieron algo raro, como una fuerza divina que los envolvía y un poder nuevo... que les permitía observar y ver todo (tanto el presente... como el pasado... ¡y el futuro!) a una velocidad sorprendente, el shaman tenía el poder de la clarividencia.

El resto estaban sorprendidos y con la boca abierta, ya que no se lo esperaban. Sin embargo... esa sensación pura y vivificante duró poco. La posesión de almas desapareció de improvisto y los Grandes Espíritus salieron del cuerpo de Yoh, al igual que el samurai Amidamaru y adoptó su forma esférica.

- Este es el nuevo poder que te ha sido concedido, y otros que también se manifestarán con el tiempo. Como el nuevo Rey Shaman tu deber es traer la paz, la estabilidad y el orden a este mundo, y para ello cuentas con la ayuda, el poder y los consejos de los Grandes Espíritus –informó Silver una vez que Yoh se salió del torbellino y estaba con los demás (todavía sin poder creérselo).

- ¡Waaao! –exclamaron los demás, alucinados.

- Qué sensación más rara... Aunque he sentido algo cálido en mi interior –murmuró Yoh para sí.

- "Yo también me he sentido así, amo Yoh" –corroboró Amidamaru, en la misma opinión que su amo.

- No os preocupéis n.n –les sonrió Silver–. Los Grandes Espíritus, además de haberte dado poderes más fuertes, han realizado los deseos que quería tu corazón. ¿Qué pensaste?

- Que el dolor, el sufrimiento, la soledad... se fuesen de este mundo... a causa de la intromisión de Hao. Y también pedí por el equilibrio, la paz y la justicia. Un mundo en el que los shamanes podamos estar tranquilos, sin preocupaciones, que haya armonía entre nosotros y que llevemos una relación pacífica con nosotros mismos (es decir, los shamanes) y con los humanos –contestó Yoh, con voz muy tranquila y serena.

- Ese sí que es un deseo (más bien unos cuantos) de Rey Shaman, en toda regla –dijo Fausto, asintiendo con la cabeza.

- ¿He... he elegido bien lo que deseé? –preguntó Yoh, un tanto inquieto.

- Sí, por supuesto que sí –respondió Silver, contento–. Ahora tus poderes... son supremos... ¡Incluso puedes hacer cualquier cosa!

- Pues... espero que mis nuevos poderes puedan ayudar a una persona... que necesita mucho ser curada –dijo Yoh, sonriendo, y luego miró de soslayo a la itako.

- Yoh... –susurró Anna, entendiendo a lo que se refería (y sobre todo a quién) su prometido.

- ¿Y quién es esa persona? –interrogó Len, extrañado, a Yoh–. ¿A quién tienes que curar?

- A lo mejor yo puedo... y si lo necesita rápido... –decía Fausto, interesado por saber qué persona necesitaba ser curada.

- Chicos... Lo siento, pero no lo voy a decir. ¡No quiero que mis declaraciones y mi intimidad salgan en una revista del corazón! –negó rotundamente el castaño, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. Después sacó la lengua con desagrado y gracia al mismo tiempo–. La prensa rosa no me gusta... ¬¬ Aggg...

- ¡JAJAJAJA! –rieron todos menos Anna (lógico, dada la personalidad de ésta).

- Ay, qué sosa es esta chica... –murmuró por lo bajo Pilika.

- Mi deber de Rey es ése... ayudar a los demás n.n –dijo Yoh, ya sonriendo.

- Pues vale... Si, además de Rey Shaman, vas a ser curandero... ¿podrías solucionar mi vida solitaria y conseguirme una novia? –le pidió el ainu al shaman.

- Jeje n.nUU Creo que eso ya es mucho pedir, ¿no?

- Snif, humm... snif TT.TT –se lamentó Horo Horo.

- ¡¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!!! –rieron los demás, esta vez no rieron ni Anna... y ni Horo Horo.

- Bueno, será mejor que todos salgamos de "La Cueva Ancestral" –dijo Silver, y todos asintieron–. Ah, y enhorabuena, Yoh n.nn.n

- ¡Gracias! nOn –exclamó contentísimo y agradecido el castaño.

En fila india, y guiados de nuevo por Silver, salieron de "La Cueva Ancestral". Una vez fuera los padres y los abuelos de Yoh llamaron al chico y se fue a donde estaban. Pero el shaman notó que faltaba alguien...

- Anna... –susurró el castaño y se dio la vuelta–. ¡Anna! n.n ¡Ven!

- -.- Humm... vale –dijo ella y se acercó a ellos.

- ¿Qué tal, Yoh? –le preguntó el padre (que no se quitaba la máscara ni a la de 3).

- Jeje n.n ¡Muy bien, papá! –exclamó Yoh, sonriente.

- Un Asakura es el Rey Shaman... Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, nieto mío, por fin nuestra estirpe ganará en respeto... –decía el abuelo, pero fue interrumpido por su esposa.

- ¡... y en popularidad! –gritó contenta Kino, abrazándose efusivamente a su nieto–. ¡Ay, mi nieto, qué bonico es!

- A... Abuela... que me ahogas... n.nU –balbuceaba apurado Yoh.

- Es la primera vez que te veo así de contenta, mamá –comentó Keiko.

- Sí, porque por fin mi nieto sentará cabeza a causa de su nuevo cargo, de su responsabilidad como Rey... Siempre era un holgazán, un dormilón, un quejica... –contaba la abuela, algo más "enfadada".

- Ji, ji, ji –se tapaba la boca con la mano y con delicadeza la madre de Yoh.

- ¿¡Mamá!? ¿¡No me felicitas!? –preguntó Yoh.

- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Ven! –respondió Keiko, abriendo los brazos para que su hijo la abrazase y ésta le dio un beso en la mejilla con cariño.

- Mañana volveremos a Izumo... pero hoy, esta noche, nos quedaremos en la pensión –dijo Mikihisa.

- De acuerdo –asintió con la cabeza Anna, cruzada de brazos.

- ¡Pues como Rey Shaman haré mi primer mandato! –avisó Yoh a los demás, soltando una pequeña risita.

- ¿Cuál? –inquirieron todos, curiosos.

- ¡¡Que esta noche, en la pensión, celebraremos con una comilona y un baño agradable en las aguas termales mi victoria!! ¿Qué os parece? ¡Ah, y que os quedáis todos a dormir, claro! n.n

- ¡¡¡SÍÍÍ!!! ¡¡¡QUÉ GUAY!!! ¡¡¡YUJUUU!!! –gritaba Horo Horo, muy feliz.

- ¬¬ Idiota... –dijo por lo bajo Anna.

- ¡Jejejejeje! –rieron todos, excepto el ainu y la itako.

- Bueno, yo me tengo que ir –dijo Silver.

- ¿Te tienes que ir? –preguntó Yoh, algo apenado.

- Sí. Pero no te preocupes, que estaré bien. Disfruta de tu fiesta, que te la mereces. Además, habrán más días y más ocasiones para que nos veamos todos, así que...

- Está bien. Adiós, Silver –Yoh le dio un abrazo a su amigo para despedirse.

- Adiós –sonrió Silver, y luego se iba yendo ya hacia un camino rodeado de árboles, desapareciendo por ellos.

- ¡Adiós! –los demás, despidiéndole con la mano.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **

Todos, andando, se fueron a la pensión "En". Una vez allí (tardaron sobre una hora y media o cosa así), comenzaron colaborar y a preparar las mesas, las sillas y todo lo necesario para hacer un gran banquete. Estando ya en la mesa empezaron a comer la comilona muy a gusto. Después hicieron un brindis en honor a Yoh y, cuando terminaron de cenar, se marcharon a las aguas termales a relajarse (pero antes tenían que recogerlo todo, claro).

Los chicos iban por un lado y las chicas por otro, ya que las aguas termales tenían una zona de mujeres, otra de hombres... pero la zona mixta no la iban a coger (ejem, por razones obvias...). Los abuelos y los padres de Yoh también se animaron a bañarse, pero...

- ¡A la de una...! ¡A la de dos...! ¡Y... a la de...! ¡¡¡TRES!!! –se podían oír gritar a todos los chicos.

- ¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHH!!!! –chilló Yoh.

"Splashhhh".

- ¡¡¡Jajajajajajaja!!! –reían los amigos de Yoh e incluido éste.

Resultaba que, una vez que se habían quitado la ropa, decidieron coger a Yoh de la cabeza, de los brazos y de las piernas, balancearlo... y, a la de tres, echarlo al agua sin que el shaman pudiera evitarlo o sin que pudiese escapar. Por eso se oyó el sonido del agua, que indicaba que Yoh ya estaba dentro de las aguas termales... por la fuerza.

Todavía no se habían metido todos, pero las chicas sí (en la zona de mujeres, obvio).

- ¿Qué habrá pasado? –se preguntó Tamao, algo preocupada.

- Ni idea, chica –contestó Pilika.

- Lo único que sé... es que son unos completos idiotas ¬¬ –dijo Anna con fastidio y molestia.

- Si no estuviesen estos paneles de madera que nos separan de la zona de los chicos... me gustaría curiosear –comentó la ainu, deseosa de saber qué pasaba en la zona de las aguas termales de al lado.

- Pero... señorita Pilika... ¿no le daría vergüenza o corte? –preguntó la rosada, escandalizada.

- Bueeeno... ¡Un poquito sí, jiji! n///n

- Entonces no haga locuras, por favor.

- Parece que se están divirtiendo –dijo Keiko, refiriéndose a los chicos.

- Pero de forma bruta y salvaje O.ó –puntualizó la sensei Kino.

- Es de suponer que harán alguna de las suyas... –dijo divertida la chica Tao.

Y, en el otro lado, en la zona de hombres de las aguas termales...

- ¿Qué tal está el agua, Majestad? –preguntó chistosamente Chocolove a Yoh.

- ¿Sí? ¿Cómo está, Alteza? –reía Horo Horo mientras le preguntaba al heredero Asakura.

- ¡Está riquísima! ¡Jajaja! –respondió Yoh a las preguntas de sus dos amigos–. Pero venga, no os quedéis ahí y bañaros.

- ¡AYÁ VAMOOOS! –gritaban mientras se lanzaban al agua Chocolove, Horo Horo, Manta y Ryû.

- Ji, ji... ¡cómo son! –dijo Lyserg, metiéndose en el agua con cuidado.

- Humm, qué bien se está... –se relajaba Fausto, muy a gusto en el agua, cerrando los ojos.

- ¡Oye! Dejad de jalear tanto, ¿no? –iba hacia los "jaleosos" Len Tao, algo fastidiado por el alboroto.

- ¡¡ECHÉMOSLE AGUA A LEN!! –gritó Horo Horo y empezó echarle agua al chino–. ¡Ahí tienes, SEGUNDÓN!

- ¡¡¡ARGGG!!! ¡YA VERÁS! XO –se tomó la revancha Len, que con su "pincho" del pelo empezó a pinchar la cabeza y la cara del ainu.

- Chicos, tranquilidad, por favor –pidió el padre de Yoh.

- ¡Dejad la fiesta en paz! –exclamó, con tono autoritario, Yohmei.

- Vaaale –aceptaron los demás, a "regañadientes".

- Y no me vuelvas a llamar segundón –le advirtió Len al shaman de los hielos.

- De acuerdo, "Pinchito al Estilo Chinito" –bromeó Horo Horo.

- ¿¿¡¡QUÉ HAS DICHO!!?? XO

- lll-.-U Ay... –suspiraban los demás (incluidas las chicas, que también escuchaban la conversación).

El baño pasó sin más incidentes (exceptuando que los chicos hicieron una mini-pelea de mentira con agua para divertirse un ratillo) y decidieron todos salir a la hora y media. Las chicas también opinaron lo mismo... pero Anna fue quien salió la primera, se secó, fue a su habitación y se puso su bata de dormir.

La gente ya se iba a los dormitorios mientras la chica se fue después a la cocina para beber un vaso de agua. Al cuarto de hora la pensión se sumió en la tranquilidad y no había ni un solo ruido que interrumpiese el silencio que envolvía a la posada.

Sin embargo, la itako no estaba durmiendo en su cuarto, y era de suponer que no podía dormir. Estaba en el jardín, observando las estrellas que brillaban en el firmamento. En esos momentos soplaba una suave brisa y algunas flores de cerezo revoloteaban, siguiendo el mecer del viento. Pocos pétalos de esas flores quedaban, pues no eran habituales en esta época del año (era casi otoño). Una flor completa cayó al césped, a los pies de la sacerdotisa, y la cogió. Admiró, un tanto pesarosa, la belleza que contenía la flor.

- "Ojalá yo fuera hermosa, delicada y alegre como estas flores... que fascinan a los demás por su belleza, su esplendor y su majestuosidad..." –pensaba Anna.

- Jiji n.n ¿Qué haces aquí? –apareció Yoh de repente, también con la bata de dormir, sin sus cascos y con su pelo revuelto, como siempre, sonriendo tontamente.

- Eso era lo mismo que iba a preguntar yo –le dijo ella sin mirarle.

- Bueno, jiji. La verdad es que... no puedo dormir, todavía no he asimilado totalmente que soy el Rey Shaman... –confesó el muchacho, poniéndose a su lado.

- Ah, vale –dijo Anna, con su típico tono frío de siempre.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué no estás durmiendo? –preguntó Yoh, curioso.

- Eso a ti no te importa ò.ó –contestó molesta Anna.

- Yo creo que sí me importa. Al fin y al cabo... eres mi prometida y tengo que interesarme, ¿no te parece:)

- No necesito tu interés sobre mi vida. Tú estás más interesado en tus amigos y en tus cosas... Hasta ahora eran lo más importante para ti, y seguirán siéndolo –decía la rubia mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba para otro lado.

- n.nU Errr... Bueno, tampoco hace falta que te pongas así... Pero es verdad que mis amigos son muy importantes en mi vida, son los únicos que tengo. Me han ayudado mucho cuando más lo necesitaba y siempre han estado conmigo, apoyándome en todo. Han hecho que me relacione mejor con los demás y que dé lo mejor de mí mismo. ¡Son unos verdaderos colegas! –dijo el castaño, sonriendo, mientras Anna... todo lo contrario (a decir verdad, se mostraba algo dolida).

Yoh giró la cabeza y se quedó mirando la flor de cerezo, que Anna tenía en las manos (todavía no la había soltado), con una sonrisa en la cara.

- ¡Oh! ¡Es una flor de cerezo! ¡Una sakura! ¡Qué bonita, jiji! ¿La has cogido? –preguntó este.

- No, cayó hasta mí –contestó ella, sin darle mucho entusiasmo–. Creo que voy a tirarla... ¿para qué la quiero?

- ¡Hey, no la tires! Déjamela. Andaaa... n.n –pedía el shaman.

- Si tanto te interesa... toma –dijo Anna, dándole la flor y fijando su mirada a otro sitio.

- Es que una flor hermosa debe de estar... en un sitio hermoso. Por ejemplo... aquí –dijo Yoh y seguidamente le estaba poniendo a Anna la flor en el pelo con delicadeza.

En otros tiempos Anna le hubiera gritado potentemente y le hubiera dado un buen manotazo en la cara, pero ahora... no sabía el por qué, pero estaba totalmente paralizada. Notó que sus mejillas iban a tornarse rosadas, así que bajó un poco la cabeza para que Yoh no la viese porque sentía vergüenza. El shaman le colocó la flor en el lado izquierdo del pelo, le quedaba bastante bien... se veía preciosa.

Yoh respiró aliviado, por un momento creyó que la chica iba a gritarle y darle un bofetón en el rostro... pero tentó a la suerte, se arriesgó y consiguió salir airoso de la situación. Sabía que a Anna no le gustaba que la llamasen guapa y cosas así... pero es que lo era, y eso al shaman lo desconcertaba ya que su prometida no recibía con muy buen agrado ese tipo de elogios.

De repente al castaño se le vino una idea a la mente... "¡Hey, un momento! ¡Ahora es el momento perfecto para curarla!". Y como no había nadie y estaban los dos solos... era mucho mejor el momento.

- Bueno, Annita, ¡no te vayas que ahora vuelvo! –le susurró al oído de la chica y se fue para dentro de la posada.

Pero... pero... ¿¡Cómo se había atrevido!? ¿¡Cómo es posible!? La itako abrió los ojos de par en par... No concebía y tampoco aceptaba que Yoh la llamase "Annita" (a ella no le gustaba que la llamasen así) y que se acercase tanto a ella... ¡a su oído! Ya todos los colores se quedaron en su cara y se puso nerviosa. ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué no era capaz de regañarle, gritarle, pegarle, ignorarle...? ¿Por qué temblaba? ¿Por qué estaba roja? ¿Por qué estaba paralizada y nerviosa? Pero... ¡si nunca se había puesto así en toda su vida! ¿Y por qué, ahora, sí?

Su mente estaba debatiéndose consigo misma, su corazón necesitaba respuestas ante los interrogantes que su cabeza realizaba... estaba confundida e insegura, ¿qué era lo que sentía? ¿Por qué estos sentimientos y estas sensaciones? ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Sopló otra suave brisa cercana a la otoñal... Ya no quedaban sakuras en el árbol, hasta la próxima primavera no volverían a brotar de nuevo. Los sentidos de la sacerdotisa se nublaban por momentos ante tantos pensamientos, tantas dudas, tantas contradicciones, tantas preguntas sin respuestas... pero se pusieron en alerta cuando una sombra apareció detrás de ella. Se dio la vuelta, algo alarmada, y vio a Yoh.

- ¡Hooola! ¿Te he hecho esperar mucho? n-n

- No u.ú –respondió fríamente Anna, agachando la cabeza e intentando ocultar su estado–. ¿Qué has estado haciendo?

- Jeje, iba a... ¡Ey, un momentito! Amidamaru, ¿dónde estás? ¡Vente! –se dio cuenta el shaman, llamó al espíritu y apareció de repente su fiel amigo en forma chibi.

- "Aquí estoy, amo Yoh" –dijo alegremente el samurai.

- Ufff, menos mal. Creí que te habías perdido, jiji –sonreía el castaño mientras se rascaba la cabeza–. Ah, toma, Anna. Lo he cogido y he tenido que entrar en tu habitación.

¿Qué? ¿Que Yoh Asakura había entrado en su habitación? ¿Y sin su permiso? ¡Esto ya era demasiado! Pero... ¿para qué había cogido el rosario azul de Anna? Y sobre todo... ¿con qué intención? En las manos del shaman estaba su rosario... dispuesto a ser entregado a su dueña. Una ola de extrañeza la cubrió, también la intriga y la incertidumbre se inundaban en su mente. ¿Qué planeaba su prometido?

- ¿Por qué me das mi rosario y por qué lo has cogido? –preguntó ella.

- Porque tengo una ligera idea de cómo curarte con lo de los onis... Ponte el rosario en el cuello y cierra los ojos... Confía en mí –contestó Yoh con una sonrisa en la cara.

Había pasado un año (desde lo del torneo fallido a causa de la intromisión de Hao) y él no había cambiado apenas, seguía siendo el mismo chico de siempre. Creció un tanto en estatura y gracias a los entrenamientos de Anna se empezaba a definir más y mejor su musculatura. Pero, en el interior, su personalidad seguía siendo igualita que la de hace años.

¿Habría madurado un poco? ¿En qué cosas pensaría? ¿Tendría para él algún sentido su compromiso con la sacerdotisa? ¿Qué era lo que sentía... por ella? Otra vez la mente de la itako era un caos tremendo, pero decidió ponerse firme y olvidarse de esas "tonterías" que la atormentaban y la hacían dudar. No sabía si hacerle caso a Yoh (a lo mejor lo que le proponía sería una broma, y pobre de él si lo fuese...) aunque... al final le hizo caso. Se colocó el rosario en el cuello y cerró los ojos, con la cabeza apuntando hacia el cielo.

El shaman sonrió al ver que la sacerdotisa le hizo caso, así que llamó al samurai y pidió que hiciese una posesión de almas. Amidamaru se metió en el cuerpo de su amo y, una vez pasado esto, Yoh cerró los ojos, juntó las manos, las llevó a su pecho como en forma de oración y se concentró...

- "El gran poder de los Grandes Espíritus corre por mis venas... Soy el Rey Shaman y mi deber es que todo lo malo y lo negativo se esfume de la Tierra... y de las personas. Pondré todo mi empeño y mi esfuerzo en curarte, Anna, te lo prometo" –pensaba Yoh, e inmediatamente empezó su plegaria.

Tal fue su fuerza interior y su deseo de curar a la rubia que supo la forma de curarla. Los Grandes Espíritus acudieron a su llamada y a su plegaria, se adentraron en su cuerpo y le hablaron en el interior de su corazón con agradables y cálidos murmullos que sólo él y Amidamaru entendían. Le dijeron cómo purificar las mentes, los corazones y las almas de aquellas personas que casi en toda su vida sufrieron enormemente. La solución ya estaba... ahora sólo quedaba actuar para que se cumpliese y se hiciese realidad.

El cuerpo del shaman empezó a emitir un brillo plateado y levantó los brazos hacia el cielo. Sin embargo, Anna desprendía un aura negra y su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar ligeramente. Ambas auras se intensificaron aún más y el rosario estaba empezando a reaccionar. El objeto levitaba un poco alrededor del cuello de su poseedora, como si el viento procediese del suelo, y seguidamente emitió un brillo rojo sangre y de él salieron dos rayos de luz. Uno de ellos fue directo a la frente de Yoh y el otro rayo rojizo se dirigía a la frente de Anna.

Después de esto, ambos sólo vieron negro dentro de su cabeza...

Anna se "despertó" y vio que todo en su alrededor era negro puro. No estaba en el jardín, tampoco sería de suponer que se había tele-transportado... ¿Estaría... en otra dimensión? ¿Qué lugar era este? Pues el lugar no era nada más y nada menos que su mente, estaba dentro de ella. Por eso realmente la chica no se había despertado... ella era como su propia esencia, pero con forma. Aunque también podía interpretar todo esto como un sueño o una ilusión creada por su mente... La sacerdotisa, en ese sitio, tenía una apariencia de 6 años, pero con su vestido negro, su pañuelo rojo que adornaba su cabeza, sus sandalias y su rosario azul. ¡Anna había vuelto a ser una niña! Pero... ¿por qué?

- "¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué hago aquí?" –se preguntó ella, con su voz de niña pequeña.

Pero nadie la respondía, sólo el eco de sus palabras rompía el silencio en la oscuridad abismal. La itako se hincó de rodillas en ese suelo oscuro, empezó a sentir frío... y miedo. Abrazó sus brazos esperando reconfortarse y sentir calor, pero no servía. Había algo extraño y ponzoñoso que inquietaba el ambiente... algo así como una presencia maligna y oscura. Cada vez la pequeña Anna se ponía más nerviosa y empezó a escucharse una voz... que helaba la sangre, ponía los pelos de punta y la carne de gallina... era una voz terrorífica, demasiado aterradora.

- "¿Tienes miedo?"

- "¿Qui-qui-quién eres?" –preguntó asustada la niñita, temblando del miedo.

- "Oh... ¡Eso no importa! ¡Jajaja!" –reía diabólicamente esa voz desconocida y se iba acercando poco a poco a la pequeña (pero no se podía distinguir el rostro, era una figura gris oscura con cuerpo de monstruo) y sacó una espada para atacarla.

Pocos centímetros quedaban para herir a la niña... Pero, sorprendentemente e inesperadamente, una luz blanca apareció en medio de ellos dos y cada vez se hacía más intensa y grande.

"¡No te atrevas a tocarla!" –habló un niño, que parecía tener la misma edad que la pequeña Anna (y que le resultaba bastante familiar a la chica).

- "Pero... ¿qué...?" –se extrañaba el ser malvado e inmediatamente se tapaba la cara con las manos a causa de la potente luz blanca.

- "¡Eso, eso, amo! ¡Ese espíritu malvado no tiene el derecho de hacerle daño a la señorita Anna!" –exclamó otro niño de edad similar al de los otros dos.

- "Por favor, ayudadme" –pedía desesperada la niña de 6 años, que de pronto se sintió reconfortada y segura por la luz y por las voces de ambos niños que la estaban defendiendo.

La luz blanca no dejó de iluminarse, sin embargo, cada vez se podían ver más las figuras de dos niños... dentro de esa luz. Los dos pequeños tenían la misma estatura, pero con el pelo y vestimenta diferentes. Uno de ellos parecía un jovencísimo samurai de pelo morado claro recogido en una coleta y empuñando dos majestuosas catanas con ambas manos... ¡era Amidamaru! Y el otro niño... iba con un pantalón verde oscuro largo, unas sandalias, una camisa blanca desabrochada, un collar de garras en el cuello, unos cascos naranjas en su pelo suelto, alborotado y castaño... Y su sonrisa pintada en la cara, tan característica suya y tan inconfundible... ¡Yoh Asakura estaba también allí, dispuesto a enfrentarse a cualquiera que atacase a Anna! Pero su sonrisa se tornó de seriedad, ahora no era ocasión de estar riendo.

- "¡No vas a volver a hacer sufrir a Anna! ¡Amidamaru, posesiona el rosario!" –ordenó el Yoh de 6 añitos.

- "¡Sí, amo!" –obedeció al instante el pequeño Amidamaru y poseyó el rosario de Anna, haciendo que la chica estuviese rodeada por una barrera gris transparente.

- "¡Grandes Espíritus, os invoco! ¡Dadme vuestro poder para acabar con todos los onis que estén en el corazón de esta chica buena e inocente!" –pronunció estas palabras Yoh, que de pronto se iluminó de nuevo intensamente y completamente... y por fin pudo acabar con el oni (se supone que acabó con todos, aunque en este "sueño" sólo apareció uno).

Pero de repente aparecieron más onis, que reían terroríficamente, e iban adoptando diversas formas (unos de murciélagos, otros de lobos, de serpientes, de buitres, de monstruos, de esqueletos... de color negro brillante y de ojos rojos sanguinarios)... e hicieron todos un círculo alrededor de los dos niños para que no pudieran escapar.

El Yoh de 6 años se puso en posición de combate y se volvió a iluminar... El chico gritó potentemente "Espada ancestral: Harusame" y apareció la espada, la empuñó y también ésta se iluminó.

- "Anna, dinos, ¿por qué tus PADRES te ABANDONARON?" –preguntó con malicia un oni con apariencia de hombre-lobo–. "Porque... ¿te tenían MIEDO, quizás? O porque... ¿te veían como la HIJA DEL DIABLO?"

- "Dinos, pequeña Anna, ¿por qué NO tienes AMIGOS? Porque... ¿eres FRÍA, distante, engreída, orgullosa, encerrada en ti misma, introvertida... y cosas así?" –inquirió cruelmente otro oni con aspecto de gárgola tenebrosa.

- "¿Por qué no quieres ser DÉBIL?" –se hizo notar un oni especialmente largo y gordo con muchos pinchos, que también se dirigía hacia sus otros colegas para recibir su aprobación–. "Creo, compañeros, que tenemos la respuesta. Sabemos qué es lo que la hace sufrir, lo que la hace dudar, de lo que se arrepiente, lo que no la deja dormir por las noches, ¿verdad? Y nosotros sabemos la respuesta... Te conocemos muy bien, Anna... Así que voy a decir una posible respuesta a la famosa pregunta: porque tu CORAZÓN es TAN DURO y FRÍO que, por lo tanto, eso demuestra que eres una chica SIN EMOCIONES y tampoco SIN SENTIMIENTOS. ¡Jajajajajaja!"

- "¡No!" –gritó Anna, llorando aterrada, mientras negaba con la cabeza y cerraba los ojos–. "¡No quiero escucharos!"

- "¡¡Dejadla en paz!! ¡No es verdad que no tenga amigos, porque nos tiene a Amida y a mí!" –salió de nuevo a defenderla Yoh con una mirada bastante seria.

- "Eso es mentira, pequeña. Están contigo porque les conviene" –siguió picándola un oni con cuernos de carnero gigantes en la cabeza.

- "¡No les hagas caso, Annita! Yo... ¡te quiero de verdad, y Amida te tiene respeto y cariño!" –se giró Yoh para ver a Anna y convenciéndola de lo contrario.

- "¿Me... me quieres?" –dejó de llorar de pronto la niña ante tal declaración, mirando los ojos seguros y dulces de Yoh.

- "¡Sí, y mucho! No estas sola, Annita. Nos tienes a nosotros y a un montonazo de gente más. No te dejes llevar por tus odios y miedos. Expulsa esos sentimientos negativos de tu corazón y deja pasar a los sentimientos positivos. Sé la Anna Kyôyama buena y alegre que todos estamos deseando conocer" –dijo el pequeño Yoh, muy sonriente.

- "Jajajaja. No le creas, pequeña Anna. ¡Yoh Asakura está contigo por pena y compasión! En realidad, él te tiene miedo porque... siempre le gritas, te enfadas con él, le pegas cuando hace algo que no te gusta o que no es adecuado o que te moleste mucho o en aquellas ocasiones en las que no te hace caso" –dijo un oni mugriento, ya metiéndose con ambos niños.

- "No es cierto, Annita. Me... pareces muy guapa cuando te enfadas conmigo, aunque estarías mucho más guapa si sonrieras. No te tengo miedo, sino un gran respeto y cariño. Y si quieres te volveré a repetir una y mil veces que no siento ni pena ni compasión por ti. Te quiero, y eso no lo va a cambiar nada ni nadie" –le ofrecía el muchacho la mano a Anna para que la cogiera mientras le sonreía con su típica sonrisa.

- "Yoh... yo... yo..." –dudaba Anna, que no sabía qué creer, qué hacer o qué pensar.

- "Confía en mí" –insistía el chico, acercándole la mano–. "Dame la mano, Annita, que juntos derrotaremos a esos onis".

- "¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!" –rieron todos los onis–. "¿Eso pensáis? Pues estáis completamente equivocados".

- "Annita, tú no les hagas caso, ¿vale? No los escuches, no merece la pena seguir oyéndoles" –recomendó Yoh a la pequeña itako.

- "¡Yoh! Seguro que esto sí te interesa..." –habló un oni, que poseía cuatro patas peludas y dos brazos a cada lado de los costados con aguijones–. "¿Tú crees que Anna es lo suficientemente BLANDA para ABRIR su CORAZÓN? Ya sabes que ella nunca reconoce lo que siente o que no acepta sus errores... Es orgullosa y cabezota por naturaleza. ¡Su personalidad tan fría como el mismo hielo y su corazón de hierro indestructible no quieren mostrar nada... que la haga sentir, como ella dice, DÉBIL! ¿La has visto, alguna vez, LLORAR? ¿Has estado observándola si ha tenido algún signo de CANSANCIO? ¿O has notado que ella ha demostrado, en alguna ocasión, AMOR? ¡¡¡CREO QUE NO!!!".

- "¡Os equivocáis! Yo sé que Annita me va a abrir su corazón" –les espetó Yoh y miró fugazmente a Anna, la cual derramaba unas pequeñas lagrimitas por sus ojos–. "Je, gracias a vosotros... ella me ha confesado sus miedos y temores. Además... ¿qué importa que sea orgullosa y cabezota por naturaleza? Sé que de la noche a la mañana no voy a cambiarla, pero puedo ayudarla a vencer sus odios y miedos... e incluso ser más emotiva y sentimental. ¡Confía en mí, Annita, yo te voy a ayudar!".

- "Annita, Annita, no le creas. Te quiere ayudar porque está obligado por su familia. Seguro que él no quiere ser tu prometido y odia estar comprometido contigo. ¡¡¡NO desea CASARSE contigo!!! ¡JAJAJAJA! ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque él sabe que va a estar todo el rato esclavizado por tus castigos, entrenamientos, exigencias y caprichos" –comentó un oni con ojos grandes por todo su cuerpo malformado.

- "¡No les hagas caso, Annita! Mi familia no me obliga a nada. ¡Son mis sentimientos y mi corazón los que quieren ayudarte!" –el pequeño Yoh la miraba enternecido y seguro. Les dio la espalda a los onis y se adentró en la barrera que protegía a la sacerdotisa. Veía que Anna seguía llorando y, con una mano cálida, el muchacho quitó las lagrimitas de las mejillas de la niña–. "Yo... lo que más deseo en este mundo es... casarme contigo y... formar nuestra propia familia, Annita querida".

A la itako no le dio tiempo a reaccionar ni a decir nada pues el shaman, sorpresivamente, ¡la besó en los labios! Un beso dulce... y muy tierno, un beso que podría disipar cualquier duda y cualquier temor. Anna no podía imaginar que Yoh le diese un beso...

Ante esto los onis se encolerizaron, así que Yoh volvió a mirarlos con gesto serio y un tanto desafiante. La pobre chiquilla se mordió el labio inferior, su corazón seguía dudando... pero también estaba ¿alegre?.

- "¡¡¡ARRRRGGG!!! ¡PERO SABEMOS, ANNA, QUE YOH ASAKURA TE HACE SUFRIR Y TE VUELVE LOCA PORQUE NO SABES QUÉ ES LO QUE VERDADERAMENTE LE IMPORTA! ¡SUS AMIGOS SON LO PRIMERO, Y NADIE PUEDE OCUPAR ESE PUESTO!" –bramaron todos los onis a la vez, enfurecidos.

- "En eso último os doy la razón. Nadie puede ocupar el puesto de mis amigos. Pero es que Annita tiene su PROPIO PUESTO en mi CORAZÓN, que ocupa casi toooda la mitad. Ella es IMPORTANTÍSIMA para mí, pero es que mis amigos también lo son. ¿Es que acaso no puedo tener a la vez a mis mejores amigos... y al amor de mi vida?" –a Anna le dio un vuelco el corazón al oír eso. Yoh hizo una pausa, pero luego prosiguió–. "Yo creo que... SÍ. Vamos, Annita, sal de esta oscuridad que te hace sufrir".

Yoh sonrió a Anna con esa paz y tranquilidad suyas, se inclinó ante ella y la volvió a besar dulcemente. La niña, en las dos veces que el chico la había besado, no correspondió el beso... pero cuando iba a estar decidida a corresponderlo los onis rompieron filas y... ¡empezaban a aumentar de tamaño de forma vertiginosa!

- "¡¡¡¿¿¿NO TE QUIERES RENDIR TAN FÁCILMENTE, EH???!!! ¡¡¡AHORA VERÁS!!!" –vociferaban los onis como unos psicópatas, abalanzándose sobre Yoh y Anna.

- "¡¡¡AMIDAMARU!!! ¡¡¡GRANDES ESPÍRITUS!!! ¡PROTEGEDNOS Y AYUDADME A ACABAR CON TODOS ESTOS MALDITOS ONIS DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS!" –pidió Yoh, al tiempo que protegía a Anna con su propio cuerpo y empuñaba a Harusame.

- "¡¡¡Sí, amo!!!" –obedeció Amidamaru, que junto con los Grandes Espíritus, se fusionó con ellos, posesionaron Harusame y de esta espada salían múltiples rayos de luces blancas y azules en todas direcciones.

Los espíritus lograron proteger a los dos muchachos a la vez que destruían a los onis. Cada vez los onis se debilitaban más y esto era posible gracias a que Anna había escuchado a su corazón y había confiado en Yoh y en sus palabras.

Todo acabó, la oscuridad cesó y se llenó de blancura y pureza aquel lugar. Y, de golpe, Yoh y Anna "despertaron" a la vez y volvieron a la realidad. Los dos rayos rojizos del rosario dejaron de conectarse en las frentes de Anna y Yoh. El chico ya no emitía un brillo plateado y descubrió que el aura negra que había rodeado a Anna desapareció por completo y que en su lugar había aparecido un aura blanca.

El aura blanca poco a poco se desvanecía y, cuando lo hizo definitivamente, sopló una suave brisa del norte. Amidamaru y los Grandes Espíritus salieron del cuerpo de su amo, ya que la misión estaba concluida.

Anna, después de todo lo que había pasado en ese sueño, visión o lo que fuera, estaba bastante conmocionada, sus sentidos no le respondían bien y la chica se quedó en estado de shock. Sin que se pudiera evitar, la itako calló de rodillas sobre el césped con la mirada perdida.

Yoh rápidamente se fue a donde estaba ella, por si necesitaba algo o si se encontraba mal. Se arrodilló frente a ella y sujetó sus brazos con firmeza para que la muchacha no se desvaneciera.

- Anna, ¿estás bien? –preguntó el shaman bastante preocupado.

- ... –la rubia no contestaba, pero... su cuerpo, sin embargo, temblaba.

- Annita... –suspiró Yoh, no pudiendo evitar abrazarla.

- "Señorita Anna... Amo Yoh..." –murmuró Amidamaru y, adquiriendo su forma de esfera, se acercó al shaman–. "Amo Yoh... Yo estoy algo cansado, así que voy a descansar...".

- De acuerdo. Has hecho un buen trabajo, Amidamaru, te felicito –asintió Yoh, todavía abrazando a Anna pero mirando con gratitud al samurai.

- "Bueno, amo, los Grandes Espíritus también me ayudaron... y usted fue muy valiente y usted ha sido el que lo ha hecho todo con su gran poder de concentración" –lo elogiaba Amidamaru.

- Sí... –admitió el joven Asakura con una débil sonrisa–. Bueno, Amidamaru, buenas noches... que necesitas descansar.

- "Gracias, amo" –agradeció el samurai, haciendo una inclinación y se fue.

- Ay, Annita. ¿Estás bien? Contéstame, por favor –pedía Yoh, abrazando todavía a Anna.

- S-sí... Y-Yoh... Gracias –balbuceó la sacerdotisa, abrazando también a Yoh.

- Vaya, de nada. n.n Me alegro de que estés bien, aunque me gustaría que a partir de ahora sonrieras más –sonrió el castaño.

- Yoh... Yo... n-no sé cómo darte las gracias... N-no sé cómo agradecértelo... –dijo la rubia con voz tomada.

Yoh se quedó mirándola mientras ésta agachaba la cabeza. Notó el cuerpo, cada vez más tembloroso, de la chica aferrarse con fuerza al de él. Incómodo por esa situación tan extraña, con una mano obligó a la itako a que lo mirase... y lo hizo.

Pero lo más sorprendente es que, por primera vez, ¡Anna... estaba llorando (y delante de Yoh)! Anteriormente su orgullo hubiera impedido que los demás la vieran llorar o que mostrase muestras de debilidad, pero... la itako, con todo lo pasado, con las dudas que se arremolinaban en su mente y las incógnitas que estaban en su cabeza (y, sobre todo, sus sentimientos), necesitaba desahogarse y no podía más.

Se olvidó por completo de su antigua mentalidad y de sus principios en ese mismo instante. Ahora necesitaba ayuda, apoyo y consuelo (aunque le pesase), ya que el temblor de su cuerpo y las lágrimas de sus ojos perduraban. Aunque lo bueno es que, por fin, se libró de una buena vez por todas de los onis, aquellos seres endemoniados que la hacían sufrir terriblemente y dudar de todo.

Anna cerró los ojos, nuevamente aparecieron dos preciosas y transparentes lágrimas, su labio inferior temblaba y, finalmente, sollozó. Y siguió llorando, abrazada a Yoh.

- Tranquila, Annita. Desahógate todo lo que necesites –la dulce y tranquila voz de Yoh la intentaba calmar, mientras le sonreía cálidamente y acariciaba su pelo rubio cariñosamente, todavía abrazados–. Y no me tienes que agradecer nada, sólo tienes que estar feliz y sonreír, con eso me basta.

Pasó un buen rato, en el que estaban abrazados. La sacerdotisa dejó de llorar y de derramar lágrimas, calmada por la calidez que le brindaba su prometido en ese abrazo. El tiempo iba avanzando hasta que se hizo muy tarde y el cansancio pudo con ellos.

Ambos se levantaron y cerraron la puerta que daba al patio. Subieron los escalones que daban a sus habitaciones, pero... antes de darse las buenas noches y dirigirse cada uno a sus cuartos, Anna paró de repente haciendo que el castaño casi chocase con ella.

- Yoh... –murmuró la itako.

- ¿Qué te pasa? –se preocupó Yoh–. ¿Te sientes mal?

- No es eso... Es que... –la voz de la rubia dudaba.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Annita? –preguntó Yoh, acercándose más a ella.

- Que... yo... n-no quiero... quedarme sola...

- ¿Por qué dices eso? No entiendo... –dijo el shaman, no entendiendo del todo lo que decía la sacerdotisa.

- Es que... lo que quiero decir es... eh... –susurró Anna (casi para sí misma) hasta que se decidió a decirlo, con un hilo de voz–. Yo... no... no quiero dormir... sola.

El shaman abrió mucho los ojos ante esas palabras. Lo que daba a entender su prometida es que... ¿quería que él durmiese con ella esta noche? ¿Iban a dormir JUNTOS?

- Anna... –dijo él de forma comprensiva y cariñosa–. ¿Quieres que duerma contigo?

La chica agachó la cabeza y... afirmó levemente con la cabeza. La afirmación de Anna y su propuesta de dormir juntos significó mucho para Yoh. Anna levantó la cabeza y se encontró con la serena y tranquila sonrisa de su prometido, con esos ojos tan llenos de paz...

- No te preocupes, yo estaré contigo, no te dejaré sola. Y si quieres, dormimos en tu habitación, a mí no me incomoda. Pero será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, que ya es muy tarde y necesitamos descansar –decía el muchacho, muy amable, mientras abría la puerta del cuarto de la joven.

Entraron en la habitación, el futón ya estaba colocado en el suelo. La sacerdotisa se puso bien la yukata y escuchó un "Tú primero" del chico, así que obedeció y, nerviosa, se acostó en uno de los lados del futón. Yoh le sonrió y se tumbó en el lado que quedaba libre, y ambos se echaron las sábanas al cuerpo.

- Buenas noches, Yoh –dijo Anna antes de cerrar los ojos.

- Que duermas bien y que descanses, Annita –le deseó el shaman, sonriendo dulcemente.

A los diez minutos Anna dormía apaciblemente. Yoh se quedó mirándola, ya que la chica dibujó una preciosa sonrisa mientras soñaba. El muchacho no se podía creer que estaban durmiendo juntos (¡y en el mismo futón!), al parecer... algo en ellos había cambiado. Y sabía que dentro de poco algo más cambiaría. Estaba seguro de que la relación que tenía con ella se había distendido, ya no sería tan fría y distante... su relación sería cercana y se basaría en la confianza.

Como sabía que estaba profundamente dormida, el joven Asakura se acercó mucho más a ella y, de forma delicada, la abrazó protectoramente. Sentía un calor tan agradable al estar tan cerca de la itako... una sensación... tan bonita y fantástica... Y, sin poder evitarlo, besó su frente.

La respiración de ambos era acompasada y lenta, seguía el mismo ritmo, respirando a la vez. A Yoh le encantaría experimentar lo que estaba pasando ahora mismo... y quedarse así toda la eternidad... pero el paso habría que darlo cuando estuviese lo suficientemente preparado. Le demostró, cuando la defendía de los onis, que la QUERÍA... y la AMABA (aunque esto último no se lo dijo). Ya le dirá sus sentimientos cuando... se arme de valor para abrir su corazón y ver que ella, con el paso del tiempo, fuera más receptiva y menos fría.

Vio que el sueño podía con él, así que cerró los ojos y se adentró en el mundo de los sueños... felizmente abrazado a su Annita.

Bueno, aquí está el 2º Capítulo! nOn

Les gustó? O.o Espero que sí X3

Bueno, dije que mezclé anime con manga, aquí están los onis (demonios), que todavía no se eliminaron en el corazón de Anna. Yoh la curaría y tachááán! Jejeje, me gustó todo lo que decía Yoh para defender a su Annita n///n Pero es que también me salió la vena malvada de los onis xD Vamos, un tira y afloja. Y, no sé, quería ponerlos con apariencia chiquita de 5 o 6 añitos, me gustó, era muy dulce. Cuando le dio Yoh el besito... ayyy, qué bonito!! Por cierto, siempre me quedó la duda si Amidamaru tenía el cabello morado, lila, gris, blanco... o.o es que no lo sé. Alguien me lo podría decir? En fin, y también... cuando Anna dijo "No quiero estar sola"... Vaya, vaya xD Al final durmieron juntos n////n Es que adoro esta pareja xD

Si les gustó el capítulo, manden reviews!! Please, si? n.n

Muchos besitos, les quiero!!

Anna Mary Marian


	3. Comienza una nueva amistad

**Capítulo 3: Comienza una nueva amistad **

Los rayos del sol aparecían por la ventana de la habitación de Anna Kyôyama.

El shaman se movió un poco en el futón, dando lugar a que deshiciese el abrazo que mantenía con la sacerdotisa. Al final Yoh se despertó, abriendo los ojos lentamente. Vio a la chica que tenía frente a él, que dormía tranquila, y sonrió feliz.

Se colocó de lado y posó una mano en un mechón de pelo rubio que, con rebeldía y a causa de la brisa, se situó graciosamente en la fina nariz de la itako. Retiró con un dedo ese dorado mechón y se lo puso detrás de la oreja. Sin duda alguna, su Anna era tan hermosa... lástima que siempre fuese tan gruñona, seria, fría, seca... Esperaba que, con lo que ocurrió anoche, decidiese cambiar, aunque fuese un poquito, su actitud... ese momento lo anhelaba tanto.

Pero se dedicó a observarla y cuidar a esa bella "Blancanieves" (claro, tengamos en cuenta que su piel era tan clara...) rubia.

- Ya no tendrás más pesadillas, ya no aparecerán más onis, y por fin tendrás paz y tranquilidad –dijo Yoh con voz baja, que acariciaba el pelo rubio de la chica con mimo, mirándola prendado.

- Hummm... –la itako se estaba despertando, así que el shaman rápidamente retiró la mano de su cabello y la escondió entre las sábanas. Anna se estiró un poco en el futón, se llevó una mano a la boca, bostezó y abrió los ojos lánguidamente, encontrándose con la mirada de Yoh–. Buenos días, Yoh... Gra-gracias... por todo lo que has hecho por mí...

- Jeje n-n Ya te dije que no ha sido nada –sonrió Yoh con su típica sonrisita tonta y... ¡¡le dio un beso en la mejilla (aunque era un beso de "Buenos días")!!–. ¿Qué? ¿Nos levantamos? Creo que ya va siendo hora, dormilona.

Anna no se inmutó con la palabra "dormilona", pero... se puso roja, por primera vez (otra vez), delante de Yoh, por lo del beso en la mejilla. Como estaba un poco paralizada por la sorpresa no se ocultó la cara con la sábana. Y... ¿y si Yoh esperaba la misma respuesta? La itako no se atrevía a darle un beso en la mejilla para nada, no es algo que ella hiciese muy a menudo, y menos con su prometido. Veía cómo el castaño la miraba con dulzura y una pizca de interés, ella, sin embargo, bajó la cabeza para pensar.

¿Lo que dijo el pequeño Yoh era también lo que pensaba el Yoh actual, el que estaba frente a ella? ¿Era cierto eso de que, como sus palabras decían, "No te tengo miedo, sino un gran respeto y cariño. No siento ni pena ni compasión por ti. Te quiero de verdad, y eso no lo va a cambiar nada ni nadie"? Y cuando les dijo a los onis... "Yo sé que Annita me va a abrir su corazón. Además... ¿qué importa que sea orgullosa y cabezota por naturaleza? Sé que de la noche a la mañana no voy a cambiarla, pero puedo ayudarla a vencer sus odios y miedos... e incluso ser más emotiva y sentimental"... ¿eso también era lo que pensaba de ella, y que de verdad le ofrecía ayuda?

Pero lo que más le caló en el fondo del corazón fue "Mi familia no me obliga a nada. ¡Son mis sentimientos y mi corazón los que quieren ayudarte! Yo... lo que más deseo en este mundo es... casarme contigo y... formar nuestra propia familia, Annita querida".

Cerró los ojos mientras recordaba otra cosa que dijo él... "Nadie puede ocupar el puesto de mis amigos. Pero es que Annita tiene su PROPIO PUESTO en mi CORAZÓN, que ocupa casi toooda la mitad. Ella es IMPORTANTÍSIMA para mí, pero es que mis amigos también lo son. ¿Es que acaso no puedo tener a la vez a mis mejores amigos... y al amor de mi vida? Yo creo que... SÍ".

¿Sería cierto todo eso? Entonces... ¿Yoh realmente la quería e importaba? Todavía esas dudas que revoloteaban en la cabeza de la sacerdotisa no encontraban unas claras respuestas... Miró al frente, mientras intentaba mostrarse normal.

Y de nuevo su personalidad, su mentalidad y sus principios volvieron a su cabeza... pero, esta vez, mucho más suavizados. La frialdad la dejó un poco de lado, aunque su cara se volvió un tanto seria.

- Yoh... ¿por qué me has dado un beso en la mejilla? –preguntó Anna (la verdad es que deseaba preguntarle eso al shaman, pues era una de las muchas cuestiones que le rondaban por la mente ahora mismo)–. Porque tú... nunca has hecho algo parecido.

- Bueno... –pensaba el chico, pero decidió ser sincero–. La verdad es que ha sido un impulso... Aunque también lo he hecho por cariño y para reconfortarte n.n

- ¬////¬ –a la chica se le enrojecieron las mejillas por la respuesta dada por su prometido.

- ¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó el castaño.

- Nada... nada... Aunque noto que ahora me encuentro mejor... Me siento bien... –dijo Anna, abrazando sus propios brazos.

- ¿Ves? –se alegró el chico y adoptó una voz graciosa–. ¡Te he curado! Y eso que, al principio, no querías... ¡Deberías de confiar más en mí!

- Sí, pero es que... a veces dudo... Y Yoh, te lo vuelvo a repetir... Muchas gracias –agradeció ella... ¡sonriendo (por primera vez también)!

- Annita... –el joven se quedó embobado, viendo esa preciosa sonrisa en los labios de la sacerdotisa–. Estás... sonriendo...

- o//////////o –Anna estaba cada vez más roja, aunque seguía sonriendo tímidamente.

- Y te has puesto roja. ¡Qué fuerte! O.o –se sorprendió Yoh, riendo.

- ¬//////¬ No te rías, Asakura, o no te dirigiré la palabra nunca más –lo amenazó un poquito la itako.

- Bueno, está bien, ya paro –paró de reír el muchacho–. Jiji, me está empezando a gustar esta Anna que muestra más sus sentimientos y emociones n.n Pero eres un ser humano, no te preocupes, es normal. Aunque tú siempre quieras camuflar lo que sientes, y está en tu personalidad... Pero yo deseo que esta Anna que hay delante mía cambie, que se vuelva alegre y que luche por lo que quiere conseguir en la vida. Una Anna Kyôyama... "normalita". Sin embargo, la única que puede cambiarla eres tú y nadie más... aunque te puedo ayudar, si quieres, claro.

- ... –la sacerdotisa no sabía qué decir, estaba impactada.

- Y estoy siendo muy sincero contigo. Me gustaría que cambiases para mejor. La vida es muy corta... y la gente, lo que más necesita, en su vida, es la felicidad y la alegría. Así que lucha por conseguirlas. Todo el mundo llora, muestra cansancio y nervios, tiene momentos de flaqueza, pasan por penalidades, adversidades y sufrimientos... Pero todo el mundo también desea amar y ser amado. Todas esas cosas no son muestras de debilidad... Son etapas, situaciones, momentos, sensaciones, sentimientos, emociones y pensamientos en los que la mente y el corazón se ponen a prueba, y éstos deciden lo que debemos hacer, decir, mostrar, pensar y expresar. Eres una chica fuerte y segura, con un gran temple y fuerza interior impresionantes... Pero que no te dé vergüenza expresar y sentir tus emociones; yo no me llegaría a reír... sino que me pondría contento porque sé que tienes un gran corazón que puede mostrar lo que siente. Tienes que vivir la vida a tope, al cien por cien, porque es muy valiosa y luego te podrías arrepentir de no haberla aprovechado lo suficiente. Así que... jiji, cambia la cara y muestra una más sonriente –explicó Yoh, sonriendo tontamente.

- Yoh... No sabía que tuvieses una mentalidad... tan positiva y un punto de vista tan optimista... –dijo Anna, sorprendida.

- Jiji, claro que sí –afirmó Yoh con la cabeza–. Pero fíjate en una cosa: siempre he sido así, incluso en mi niñez, que también fue difícil. No tenía amigos porque me llamaban el "Hijo del Demonio" (más o menos igual que a ti), veía fantasmas y cosas así... y por eso era un niño solitario. Por suerte tenía a mi familia y no perdí la esperanza de tener amigos. Y... mi primer amigo (y no shaman, ¿eh?) fue Manta. Así que me fui abriendo un poco más y... ya tenemos amigos como Horo Horo, Len, Ryû, Fausto, Lyserg, Pilika, Chocolove, Tamao, Jun... ¡y muchos más! Nunca he dejado de ser alegre y tranquilo, y seguiré siéndolo.

Sí, sin duda alguna, Yoh había madurado... un poquito. El shaman mostró otra de sus usuales sonrisas, divertido, y siguió hablando.

- Pero Anna... Tú eres tú, y nadie te cambiará. Depende de ti cambiar tu actitud, tu comportamiento, tu personalidad o tu punto de vista... Todo lo que te he dicho es casi pura filosofía mía, o sea, no te estoy pidiendo que seas igual que yo...

- Ya, lo sé –habló Anna, con una actitud pensativa–. Así que dices que... ¿sería mejor que cambiase?

- Bueno, no enteramente... n-n Pero seguro que serías feliz si tú empezases a cambiar tu postura frente a la vida, tu actitud y tu personalidad... Pero para mejor, no para peor, claro –dijo el shaman, rascándose la cabeza.

Yoh le inspiraba tanta confianza y seguridad... Parecía mentira que ese chico fuera un adolescente y tuviese una mentalidad, quizás, de dieciocho años...

Era lo único que tenía parecido a un familiar, era su prometido. ¿Por qué no pudieron hablar de estos temas antes? ¿Por qué anteriormente era tan cerrada que únicamente sus problemas los guardaba para sí misma (y con ellos sufría), sin poder desahogarse con nadie?

La barrera del silencio iba a desaparecer, ya que la itako iba a hablar... cosas que nunca, en un pasado, hablaría con nadie... y menos con su prometido (porque entre ellos dos todo era mutismo y miradas misteriosas).

- Siempre... he sido fría e indiferente con todos vosotros... Os exijo, y sobre todo a ti, más de lo que podríais... Todos me tenéis miedo porque me enfado enseguida si no me hacéis caso o hacéis algo que no me gusta. Creo... que todos me odian –decía la sacerdotisa mientras cogía la almohada del futón y la estrechaba contra su cuerpo.

- Anna... –dijo Yoh apenado y ¡abrazó a Anna (estaba claro que Anna había cambiado un poco, porque se había dejado abrazar por Yoh... y anteriormente ella le hubiera pegado y mandado al 5º pino... ¬¬)!–. No vuelvas a decir nunca eso... Nadie de nosotros te odia, yo no te odio... al contrario, todos te queremos. Sólo que, cuando te enfadas, nos asustamos y temblamos por el mal carácter que adoptas cuando estás enojada. Pero no es cierto que nosotros estemos en contra tuya... Te tenemos un gran respeto y... cariño, que se intensificaría más si tú cambiases tu forma de ser un poquito, sonrieses y fueses amable, ¿no te parece? Jiji, a una Anna mejorada y nueva, pero sin olvidar quién es.

- Entonces... debo cambiar... Aunque será difícil, sobre todo para mí... –razonó Anna, con la cabeza gacha.

- Jeje, no te preocupes. Yo te puedo ayudar a que seas mejor. Y estoy seguro de una cosa: tú, para nada, eres débil... eres todo lo contrario. Me fascina mucho cómo sacas esa energía y esa fuerza tan poderosas... Vales mucho, Anna, más de lo que te puedes imaginar. Me siento muy bien cuando hablamos así... cuando abres tu corazón y te muestras tal y como eres; y no dudo que seas una persona amable, cariñosa... y que seas capaz de amar. n-n Y si pones constancia y empeño, podrás conseguir hacer realidad todos tus objetivos. Incluso ellos pueden llegar a cambiarte y hacerte ser una gran persona con un gran corazón. Por lo menos inténtalo... te hará sentir mejor, ya lo verás. Jiji, me alegro mucho de ser tu prometido n////n –explicó Yoh, que cuando dijo la última frase sus mejillas se pusieron rosas, mientras Anna se quedó observando cómo reía tontamente el castaño.

- Pero... aunque yo sea tu prometida y tú seas mi prometido... poco sabemos el uno del otro, a pesar de haber convivido juntos durante bastante tiempo... ú.ù –comentó Anna con voz apenada.

- Ey, pues... hay que cambiar esto, mejor ahora que nunca. Yo no quiero casarme con una persona que no conozca de cabo a rabo... Y para conocernos mejor... ¿por qué no nos hacemos amigos? Y después seremos buenos amigos, mejores amigos, amigos íntimos, amigos del alma y... bueno... si no nos casamos antes de que ocurra... pues por último en novios... y prometidos ya sería lo siguiente, pero como ya lo estamos... Y luego seremos marido y mujer, más tarde padres, abuelos... y, si llegamos, bisabuelos... Así que... para que tú me conozcas enteramente cómo soy y yo te conozca de arriba abajo... ¿quieres ser mi amiga? Pero ahora en adelante no me mires como tu prometido, sino como tu amigo, ¿ok? –le propuso Yoh, ofreciéndole una mano para que la estrechara Anna.

La itako suspiró... Él quería que ella se convirtiese en su amiga, quería acercarse a ella y comprenderla más a fondo. Yoh se interesaba por su vida... se interesaba por ella. Anna no se lo pensó dos veces y estrechó la mano del joven, ya que también ella quería conocerlo, indagar en su vida y saber las cosas que más le importaban al shaman.

Quería estar con él... aunque fuese como amiga. La muchacha sonrió; desde luego, era lo que había esperado durante mucho tiempo... por fin se acercaba a su prometido, y eso le hacía sentir bien.

- ¡YUPIII! ¡Tengo una nueva amiga! ¡Genial! nOn –gritaba Yoh, ilusionado.

- Pufff... ji, ji, ji... ¡Jijijijijijijijijiji! –reía Anna sin poderlo evitar porque Yoh estaba muy gracioso.

- Anna... ¡¡te estás riendo!! ¡¡¡Viva, he hecho reír a Annita!! –exclamaba Yoh, supersonriente.

- Jijiji... –la itako puso una mano en su barriga, e intentaba parar de reír pero no podía–. Ay, que no puedo... ¡Jijijijijijiji!

- ¡Jejejejejejejeje! xD –carcajeaba también Yoh.

Así se quedaron, cinco minutos riendo ininterrumpidamente, como si el shaman hubiese contado un chiste buenísimo para partirse de risa.

Era la primera vez que Yoh veía a Anna reír... y de esa manera. Notó que la muchacha, al reír, se sentía feliz y contenta... y con eso a él le bastaba, le importaba mucho el bienestar y la felicidad de la sacerdotisa.

Cuando por fin pararon de reír, la chica suspiró del alivio y luego sonrió, mirando a Yoh. El joven Asakura sacó la lengua con gracia y empezó a hablar de nuevo.

- ¿Ves? Así tienes que estar. Además, reír hace que estés más guapa y que se te iluminen los ojos. n-n

- Yoh... -////- Por favor, no digas esas cosas –enrojeció la sacerdotisa en las mejillas, pero asombrosamente cambió de actitud y adquirió la suya de siempre, volviendo a tener un tono autoritario–. ¿Sabes? Voy a poner normas de convivencia entre tú y yo, ya que somos amigos... Ejem, punto 1: nada de piropos y cosas cursis ¬¬

- Vaya, pensé en que si te decía esas cosas te halagaría... Además, si no te quieres a ti misma... ¿cómo vas a querer a los demás? O.o –se extrañó Yoh.

- Ejem, punto 2: nada de abrazos, EXCEPTO cuando sea ESTRICTAMENTE necesario. Y los besitos en la mejilla ni te cuento... así que quedan descartados ¬¬ –seguía Anna con la lista.

- Oh, qué pena... –se lamentó Yoh–. Jo, Annita, qué arisca eres, ¿no? Ó.ò

- -------------¬ -------------¬ Punto 3: no me llames Annita en PÚBLICO. Cuando estemos los dos solos sí puedes llamarme así. Punto 4: no debemos mentir, tenemos que decir la verdad, aunque nos cueste o nos duela. Punto 5: no utilices tu fama para escaquearte o para hacerte notar entre los demás, dependiendo de la situación en la que estés –parecía que Anna ya tenía pensada esa lista cuando Yoh se convirtiese en Shaman King y que éste tenía que cumplirla a rajatabla una vez que se haya terminado el Torneo...

- Vale, de acuerdo –aceptaba Yoh, algo cansado–. ¿Algún punto más?

- Sí –asintió la rubia, cruzándose de brazos–. Punto 6: aunque ya seas el Rey Shaman debes seguir entrenando.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! Pero... p-pero... Anna TToTT –a Yoh le aparecían cascadas de lágrimas en ambos ojos–. Porfa, sé compasiva conmigo... Porfisss... sé buena y compasiva... TToTT

- Y lo soy. Sólo entrenarás tres veces por semana: los martes, los jueves y los sábados, de cinco y media a siete y media por las tardes. Agradece que no sean todos los días, como te hacía pasar antes –la voz de Anna se tornó más suave y sonrió un poco.

- Snif. Bueno, vale –se sorbía la nariz el shaman y automáticamente las cascadas desaparecieron–. Y... ¿las tareas, que casi siempre me las mandas? ¿Qué hacemos con eso?

- Te daré algún que otro recado, pero esta vez te dejaré que respires más. Así que muchos recados y tareas no te mandaré... Y por lo que respecta a que te encargues de la limpieza de la casa... pues también lo mismo de antes, al igual que la comida, ¿eh? Así que todo esto lo harás de vez en cuando y no tan seguido, ¿vale? Descansarás y todo lo que tú quieras, pero no quiero que te conviertas en un vago y holgazán. Quiero que seas fuerte y responsable... Quién sabe si un shaman te reta y pierdes... Por lo tanto, tienes que estar en forma, por eso tienes que entrenar aunque seas el Shaman King... Nunca se sabe –le hacía entender Anna, con un tono increíblemente dulce.

- Está bien. Lo entiendo. Por lo menos me mandarás menos tareas. Y tampoco es como para que me siente en un sofá y no haga nada, porque si no hago ejercicio me convierto en un obeso... así que lo veo bien y normal. ¡¡Y eso que hacía entrenamientos todos los días y casi las veinticuatro horas!! Sí, veo que me has suavizado las cosas –entendía el asunto con bastante lógica el castaño, alborotándose un poco el cabello.

- Bueno, pues si lo entiendes todo... mejor me levanto, que si no... no habrá nadie que me saque de aquí –decía Anna mientras se levantaba del futón.

- Yo también hago lo mismo –se ponía Yoh de pie y puso sus manos en el cinturón de la yukata... ¡dispuesto a quitársela (¿es que este Yoh no piensa o qué? O.o)!–. Me cambio y...

- ¡¡Yoh!! ¡¿Te vas a cambiar aquí?! Ò////////Ó –exclamaba Anna, escandalizada.

- Sí... ¿Por qué no? –inquirió Yoh, sin entender por qué ella estaba así.

- ¡¡¡Esta es MI HABITACIÓN!!! XO –aclaró la sacerdotisa, al borde de un ataque de histeria.

- n//////nU ¡UPS! ¡Perdón, lo siento, no me di cuenta! –se disculpó él y sacó la lengua por el despiste, sonriendo–. Jejeee... Eh, yo voy a añadir otro punto, ¿vale? Punto 7: que los dos tengamos confianza, el uno con el otro. ¿De acuerdo?

- ¬/////¬ Humm, vale. ¡Pero no es necesaria tanta confianza... como para que te cambies en mi cuarto! –dijo la itako, enfurruñada.

- Te pido perdón una vez más... ¿Disculpas aceptadas? n-n

- Disculpas aceptadas. Ahora, si no te importa, ¡vete! Que me quiero cambiar –le ordenó ella, señalándole la puerta con el dedo.

- Vaaale, vaaale... Tranqui, que ya me voy... ¿Un abracito:P –propuso Yoh muy sonriente, a la par que gracioso.

- ¡¡¡YOH ASAKURA!!! ¡¡¡PARA YA DE HACER EL PAYASO!!! XO

- ¡Ya me voy, ya me voy! n.nU –corrió Yoh mientras le sonreía a la chica con su usual sonrisa y cerraba la puerta, yéndose ya a su propia habitación.

- ¡Ay, cómo es! –bufó Anna, abriendo el armario para saber qué se iba a poner.

Se cambiaron cada uno en su habitación, ambos coincidieron en el pasillo al salir de sus cuartos una vez vestidos y después bajaron a la cocina a desayunar. A pesar de ser las diez y pico de la mañana sólo se encontraban en la cocina los padres y los abuelos de Yoh, ya que estaban a punto de irse a Izumo.

- Buenos días, familia –saludó el muchacho con la mano.

- Hola. ¿Vais a desayunar? –preguntó el padre.

- Sí, supongo –respondió Yoh, sentándose.

- Anna, ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo? –pidió la abuela.

- Sí, sensei –aceptó la itako, levantándose.

Las dos se fueron a una habitación contigua para hablar y Anna cerró la puerta para que nadie escuchase la conversación. Mientras, al heredero Asakura se le ocurrió una idea.

- Papá, ven, acércate –dijo Yoh apresuradamente.

- ¿Y eso? –se extrañó Mikihisa–. ¿Qué pasa?

- Tú confía en mí, ¿vale? –le recomendó su hijo, sonriente.

- De acuerdo –aceptó el padre.

- Ahora cierra los ojos y deja la mente en blanco, no pienses en nada –le ordenó Yoh.

- ¿Pero para qué? O.o

- Tú hazme caso, por favor, y luego sabrás para lo que es –dijo Yoh mientras dibujaba una sonrisa misteriosa en sus labios.

- Bueno, de acuerdo –aceptaba el padre, al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos y se dejaba guiar por su hijo.

- "Oh, Grandes Espíritus. Por favor, concededme el poder para curar el rostro de mi padre Mikihisa Asakura" –oraba interiormente Yoh, imponiendo sus manos en la máscara de su padre.

De pronto, las manos de Yoh y el rostro de su padre empezaron a brillar y, poco a poco se fue desprendiendo la máscara del rostro de Mikihisa a la vez que la piel quemada y algunas cicatrices se regeneraban, dándole una nueva, tersa y suave piel. Finalmente, el brillo anaranjado desapareció de las manos de Yoh y de la cara de su padre y todo volvió a la normalidad. La máscara cayó en el regazo de su dueño con un golpe seco. Se podía ver que el hombre tenía un gran parecido con su hijo y que poseía unas gafas para mirar mejor lo que le rodeaba, pero aún así... era bastante apuesto.

- ¿Qué... qué has hecho? –preguntó el padre, abriendo los ojos y mirando a su hijo.

- Mírate a un espejo, papá, y verás nn –contestó el chico, sonriendo tontamente.

- ¡Increíble! O.o –soltó Yohmei, muy sorprendido, mirando a su yerno.

- Oh, Mikihisa... Estás... estás tan... –decía Keiko entrecortadamente, acariciando el rostro de su esposo–. ¡Has vuelto a ser el mismo!

- ¿Qué? No entiendo... –se extrañaba más aún el padre de Yoh.

- Traeré un espejo de mano –dijo la madre con ilusión, yéndose a un cuarto para buscar el espejo.

- O.o Yoh, ¿cómo lo has hecho? –interrogó Yohmei con curiosidad a su nieto.

- Ah... nOn ¡Por arte de maaagia! Venga, es broma. Es gracias a mis nuevos poderes y a los Grandes Espíritus –respondió el joven Asakura, feliz–. Debo de hacer cosas buenas, ¿no?

- Pues... yo debo ponerme la máscara, no quiero que la gente vea mi cara quemada... –murmuró el padre, cogiendo rápidamente la máscara y, a punto de ponérsela en el rostro, apareció su mujer.

- Aquí tienes el espejo, querido –dijo Keiko, portando un espejo redondo de mano.

- Humm... Déjame ver... –dijo Mikihisa con un deje de curiosidad, dejando a un lado la máscara y cogiendo el espejo.

- ¡Vamos, querido, mírate! –le animó su esposa.

- No estoy seguro... –murmuró el hombre, dudando–. No sé...

- Ten confianza en tu hijo, por favor. Si vieses lo que ha hecho por ti...

- Ay, Yoh, mi querido nieto. Decididamente, te has merecido ser el Rey Shaman –dijo alegremente el abuelo, cogiendo el pelo de su nieto y alborotándoselo.

- Está bien, me miraré... –aceptó Mikihisa y se miró en el espejo, observando absorto su rostro regenerado, tocándose las mejillas con una mano–. Pe... pero... pero... si... ¿¡soy yo!? O.O No tengo el rostro quemado, ¡lo tengo como lo tenía antes! Cuando el Espíritu del Fuego de Hao me destrozó la cara, a causa de las llamas, no pensé que llegaría a tenerla como antes...

- Pues ya sabes, papi, ya no necesitas tu máscara para ocultarte. ¡Ya puedes exhibir tu hermoso rostro, jijiji! –rió feliz su hijo.

- Yoh... Lo que has hecho ha sido sorprendente... –dijo impresionado Mikihisa, mirando a Yoh y ajustándose bien las gafas.

- Lo he hecho por ti, para que puedas llevar una vida normal y sin complejos. No soportaba más que no pudiese mirar totalmente a mi padre a los ojos y ver su auténtico rostro de antes, sin una máscara –se acercó el muchacho a él, sonriente.

- Hijo... –Mikihisa, agradecido, abrazó a su hijo–. Gracias.

Jiji n-n De nada, si ha sido todo un placer y, además, era mi deber, ¿no?

La maestra Kino y su aprendiz volvieron a la cocina. Como la abuela no veía, tampoco sabía que su alumna más estimada se quedó paralizada ante el hecho de que Mikihisa hubiera recobrado su aspecto normal, sin su máscara y sin las quemaduras del rostro. El abuelo cogió la mano de su anciana esposa para que se situase en su asiento, mientras que Anna todavía seguía de pie a causa de la impresión.

- Se... señor... –susurró Anna, que estaba casi sin habla.

- Tranquila, Anna. Sí, soy yo. Ha sido Yoh que, gracias a sus nuevos poderes, ha hecho que vuelva a tener mi aspecto de antes... así que no te preocupes, que sigo siendo su padre :) –la tranquilizaba Mikihisa con voz pausada.

- ¿Entonces no puedo ver cómo a quedado mi yerno? –preguntó Kino con desparpajo posando las manos en las caderas–. Vaya, vaya...

- ¡Sí lo puedes ver, abuelita! ¡Tú déjame a mí, que tu nietecito querido te va a curar de la vista! –exclamó Yoh, dirigiéndose a donde estaba su abuela.

- ¡No digas sandeces, Yoh! –le regañó la anciana, a punto de darle un testerazo en la cabeza.

- Abuelita, venga, no seas cabezota y hazme caso, porfi –decía mimosamente el joven mientras se colocaba junto a su abuela–. Que soy el Rey Shaman... y tienes que tener un poco de respeto hacia mí... ¿no te parece?

- -.- Humm, bueno, vale, está bien. Vamos a ver si es verdad que me vas a curar de la vista... –aceptó Kino.

- Je, je, je, ya verás... Tú confía en mí. Concéntrate, cierra los ojos y pon la mente en blanco –pidió su nieto, con algo de seriedad en el rostro.

La abuela cerró los ojos y su nieto se acercó más a ella. Él puso sus manos encima de la cabeza de la anciana, y de ellas surgió un halo de color azul intenso. El poder cesó a los quince segundos y Yoh retiró las manos de la cabellera blanca de su abuela. Su hija se acercó a ella, expectante, y Anna la miraba con interés. El rostro de su esposo se tornaba entre preocupado e indeciso.

- Mamá, ¿puedes abrir los ojos? –preguntó Keiko.

- Eh... Lo intentaré... –contestó Kino, y lentamente abría los ojos hasta que se abrieron por completo. Estaba totalmente sorprendida, ¡podía ver!–. Oh... ¡pu-puedo ver! ¡No estoy ciega, veo perfectamente todo! ¡Es un milagro!

- Sensei, ¿se encuentra bien? –inquirió Anna, preocupada.

- Ja, claro que sí. Y tanto... ¡que ya no necesito esto! –dijo con decisión la anciana, que cogió sus gafas, las rompió con un pisotón y las tiró por la ventana.

- No hacía falta que hicieses eso... n.nU –murmuró Yohmei a su esposa.

- Ayyy... ¡Qué guapo es mi nietooo! –elogiaba ella a Yoh.

- Jiji. Gracias, abuela n-n –le quitó importancia al asunto el chico mientras se rascaba la cabeza y continuaba con su típica sonrisa.

- Hey. ¿Qué tal todo? –era Ryû, apareciendo por la puerta de la cocina con los demás.

- Jeje, muy bien, chicos n-n –dijo el joven Asakura, muy contento.

- Don Yoh... O.o Su padre y su abuela... ¡están distintos! –se sorprendió Ryû, al igual que los demás shamanes.

- Jiji n-n –rió el castaño–. Eso se debe a que yo los he curado... ¿A que están muy guapos?

- Eh... Sí, don Yoh –sonrió Ryû, todavía un poco sorprendido.

- Yoh, esos comentarios para luego, ¿eh? ¬¬ –le advirtió la sacerdotisa, cruzándose de brazos.

- Pues ya verás que Chocolove hubiera dicho lo mismo ¬3¬ –ponía morritos de forma molesta Yoh, hinchando también los carrillos–. Pero no es para que te pongas así, Annita...

"¡¡¡Pafff!!!".

- ¡¡¡Ahhh, ayyy!!! –gimoteó Yoh, frotándose la cabeza golpeada por el puño de su prometida–. ¡Anni...!

- ¡¡¡Como te atrevas, verás!!! –gritó Anna, amenazándolo con el mismo puño que golpeó la cabeza de Yoh.

- ¡Ah! ¡Perdón, perdón, perdón, Anna! ¡Perdóóón! –pedía Yoh la benevolencia de la sacerdotisa, miedoso y cayendo en la cuenta de su error: llamarla "Annita" en público.

- Humm... ----------¬ ----------¬ –gruñó Anna, todavía cabreada.

- Jeje. Ay, es lo que tiene estar prometido con una sargento... –comentó Horo Horo, cachondeándose de su amigo (qué gran error había cometido...).

"¡¡¡Pafff!!!".

El golpe fue recibido por el ainu, directo a su estómago. La fuerza de la itako era increíble cuando se enfadaba por los comentarios de los demás... Esto lo estaban comentando Pilika y Tamao, mientras la familia de Yoh y los demás shamanes se quedaban mirando al trío Yoh / Anna / Horo Horo con algo de miedo y congoja.

- Me parece que Anna va a repartir leña a diestro y siniestro u.u –dijo la ainu en un susurro.

- Muchas veces la señorita Anna me da miedo –tembló la chica del pelo rosa.

- Y esta es una de esas ocasiones, ¿verdad? –le preguntó Pilika.

- Sí –afirmó Tamao, al oído de Pilika para que Anna no la escuchase.

- ¿Decías algo, Tamao? Ò.ó –inquirió Anna, mirándolas a las dos duramente.

- Nooo, señorita Anna n-nUUUUU –negaba Tamao rápidamente con la cabeza y las manos.

- Bueno, nosotros ya hemos terminado de desayunar, así que será mejor que nos vayamos ya a Izumo. Cogeremos un tren que nos lleve cómodamente allí –dio por concluida la situación Yohmei, levantándose.

- Ah, vale. Les acompaño hasta la entrada –dijo Anna, cambiando de actitud radicalmente.

- Y será mejor que yo también os acompañe –coincidió Yoh, levantándose de la silla y saliendo con su familia y con Anna. Sus amigos también los siguieron, aunque se quedaron un poco apartados de ellos.

- Bueno, hijo. Me alegro de que te hayas convertido en el Rey Shaman y de que me hayas podido curar –dijo contento el padre, abrazando a su hijo, muy agradecido.

- Jiji, de nada –sonrió el joven de pelo castaño–. Y volved cuando queráis nn

- Ay, este nietecito mío cada vez me sorprende más nn –comentó sonriente Yohmei, dándole golpecitos en la espalda.

- Es verdad. Y tenemos la mayor suerte del mundo en tenerlo... Yo tengo la mayor suerte del mundo en tener este hijo y de no haberlo matado en el mismo día de su nacimiento... –contaba Keiko mientras abrazaba a su hijo con mucho cariño, casi emocionándose.

- ... porque tu corazón es tan puro que nunca llegarías a ser Hao –dijo con solemnidad la abuela Kino, refiriéndose a Yoh–. Has demostrado una gran fuerza, de corazón y de mente, para haberte enfrentado anteriormente con tu propio hermano gemelo. Eres grande, Yoh, y has madurado con el tiempo. Estamos todos orgullosos de ti.

- ¿La prometida tiene algo que decir? –preguntó con impertinencia el ainu, acercándose a la familia Asakura.

- Sí... –meditaba Anna, posando un dedo índice en la barbilla–. ¿Cuándo... nos casamos Yoh y yo?

- ¿¿¿QUÉÉÉ??? O.O –preguntaron todos, alucinando en colores, sin poder creérselo

- Eso, que cuando nos casamos –repitió ella, como si nada.

- Pues... esto... emm... –los padres y los abuelos de Yoh no sabían qué decir.

- ¿Sí? –esperaba impaciente la respuesta Anna.

- ¿Por... por qué vas tan rápido, Anna? n.nU –preguntó Yoh, nerviosillo.

- Sólo quiero saberlo –la sacerdotisa no respondió a la pregunta de su prometido, seguía con la mirada puesta en Keiko, Yohmei, Mikihisa y Kino–. Por favor, díganme...

- Supongo... que cuando seáis mayores de edad –deducía la abuela.

- Sobre los... diecisiete o dieciocho, más o menos –razonó Yohmei.

- ¿Y sus estudios, qué? –saltó a decir la madre, preocupada.

- En eso... tienes razón. Tienen que labrarse un futuro profesional –le daba la razón su marido.

- Por lo menos que hagan una carrera, que vayan y terminen la universidad –insistió Keiko.

- Pero eso... depende de cuántos años dure la carrera... –puntualizó Manta, pensativo.

- Eh... Yo no tengo prisa por casarme... n.nU –murmuró Yoh.

- ----------------¬ ----------------¬ –Anna le mandó una mirada amenazante.

- Quiero decir... Esto... Que nos casaremos cuando tú quieras, ¡eso es! Jejejeje n-nU –rectificó a tiempo el chico, sonriendo a modo de disculpa, muy apuradillo.

- Vaya, menudos reflejos tiene el chaval –dijo en voz baja Len Tao, pero la sacerdotisa oyó el comentario.

- ¿Qué has querido decir con eso, Len? ¬¬ –preguntó con mala uva la itako, cruzándose de brazos.

- No, nada X( –negaba con la cabeza el chino, apuradísimo.

- Que haya paz, por favor –pidió Lyserg de forma pacífica, interponiéndose entre los dos por si acaso.

- ¬¬ Humm –refunfuñaba la chica de rubios cabellos, dándole la espalda a Len.

- Así que depende de la carrera que hagáis... vuestra boda tendrá que esperar –dijo Yohmei.

- Pero no os preocupéis n.n –los tranquilizó Keiko.

- Es verdad, además, según tengo entendido... también depende de la rama de estudios que elijáis... –decía Manta, que estaba muy metido en el tema y sabía bastante del asunto.

- Anna... ¿es que tantas ganas tienes de casarte con Yoh? –preguntó con un tono bastante pícaro el shaman de pelo azulado.

- --------------¬ --------------¬ ¡ESO NO ES ASUNTO TUYO! –le chilló Anna, enfurecida y algo avergonzada por la pregunta tan directa e indiscreta del chico.

- Perdón, Anna –se disculpó Horo Horo, temeroso de la itako.

- Bueno, ya sí que nos vamos –anunció Mikihisa, mirando un reloj de pulsera que tenía en la muñeca.

- A ver si nos vemos pronto –dijo Keiko, suspirando contenta.

- Sí –asintió Yoh–. Volved cuando queráis.

- ¡Chao! –se despidieron con la mano los padres y los abuelos de Yoh mientras se iban andando hacia la estación.

- ¡Adiós! –les deseaban un buen viaje los demás.

AHHH, HOLAAA!

Espero no haberles asustado n.nU He empezado con mucha efusividad, lo sé. Que? Les gustó este capítulo? Ahora parece ser que Yoh y Anna se acercan un poco, bieeeeen! nOn

La conversación (más bien monólogo ¬¬) de Yoh me encantó, se ve que me vino la inspiración y las musas me estuvieron ayudando en gran medida xD Y Anna se vio más calmada, pero no como ascostumbramos a ver. Y eso de las reglas... jajajaja, poniendo condiciones. En fin. Después de que Yoh curase a Anna, lo que faltaba ya era curar al padre y la abuela (el primero tenía la cara quemada por Hao, la segunda perdió la vista y no puede ver), y... bueno, Chocolove (para los que han leido el manga) pues también tiene una deficiencia, pero no se preocupen, que curado también será (lo pondré en algún capítulo siguiente, esperad, es cuestión de tiempo).

Me gustó la intromisión de Horo Horo xD eso de "Tantas ganas tienes de casarte con Yoh?" xD Podría ser una clara desventaja para Anna si lo confesase xD

Bueno, espero que le haya gustado y manden reviews, ok?

Muchos besitos!!!

Anna Mary Marian


	4. Amor ¿correspondido?

**Capítulo 4: Amor... ¿correspondido? **

Pasó el tiempo... Pasaron los años... y todos fueron creciendo y madurando.

Gracias a la gran hospitalidad de Yoh, todos se quedaron en la pensión (excepto Manta, que ya tenía su casa, pero de vez en cuando se quedaba en la posada).

Yoh creció en altura, llegando a medir casi 1 metro y 80 centímetros. Siguiendo las instrucciones de Anna en cuanto a los entrenamientos, se hizo bastante fuerte (en aspecto físico, pero también en fuerza) y atlético. Una musculatura bien formada y bien proporcionada se asomaba en los brazos, el torso, la espalda y las piernas, dado que esos entrenamientos habían dado sus frutos. Se podía considerar que tenía un cuerpo... perfecto y... ¿sexy? Quizás, ya que las chicas de su instituto le echaban de vez en cuando el ojo... pero Anna las espantaba rápidamente.

Su mirada seguía siendo cálida y llena de paz... aunque en ocasiones esa mirada intimidaba, se volvía interesante, e incluso absorbente y atrayente, dándole a Yoh mucho más atractivo del que ya poseía. Desde luego, poseía unos ojos profundos... y cautivadores. Y su rostro se volvió más anguloso, varonil y maduro, para nada infantil... un rostro adulto y joven a la vez.

En cuanto a su pelo castaño... se lo dejó crecer unos 12 centímetros más arriba de la altura de los codos. Sus amigos shamanes le comentaron, pero sin criticar, que esa nueva imagen le hacía parecer a Hao... sin embargo, sabían que era Yoh, así que no se preocuparon demasiado, además, le sentaba bien el pelo un poco más largo...

Ahora tenía 18 años, iba encaminado hacia los 19 años de edad, y estaba en la universidad privada para chicos "Higariyama", estudiando Magisterio de Educación Física. Los estudios ya sí se los tomaba en serio y, a decir verdad, tenía muy buenas calificaciones... sobre todo en Deporte. Cuando tenía que exponer trabajos o estudiar para un examen, se quedaba hasta muy tarde (como a las 2 o 3 de la madrugada, según le convenía), preparándolo todo con una semana de antelación. Vamos, que era una lumbrera, un chico inteligente... De tonto ni un pelo, y así lo demostraba en los estudios.

Así que Yoh se convirtió en un apuesto, fuerte e inteligente shaman... pero con su típico humor y personalidad tan despreocupada y tranquila, nunca ha dejado de ser sencillo y alegre aunque hayan pasado los años, aunque poseía dinero y éxito a raudales por ser el Shaman King, y la prensa hacía todo lo posible para entrevistarlo o hacer exclusivas con fotos comprometedoras (sobre todo los paparazzis). Pero él... era un chico que intentaba ser "normal y corriente" (dado que era un shaman, no era un humano cualquiera). Además, era universitario... y tenía vida de estudiante, y sentía que todavía no había pasado la etapa de la adolescencia para ir a la adultez. La fama no lo cambió para nada, Yoh era único, el de siempre.

- ¡Yoh!. ¡Arriba, ya es hora de que te levantes para ir a la universidad! –gritaba, en tono autoritario, una mujer joven, abriendo la puerta de la habitación.

- Waaa... Qué sueño tengo, Annita. No tengo ganas de ir... –bostezaba Yoh, haciéndose el remolón.

Anna estudiaba en una universidad privada (como la de Yoh) para chicas, llamada "Shinbaru", y eligió la carrera de Psicología. Las dos universidades estaban en Tokio, aunque algo lejos la una de la otra (sobre media hora, más o menos, de distancia) y también un poco más lejos de Funbari. Por lo tanto, tenían que coger el autobús o el metro (en algunos casos cogían este último, por si tenían que ir todos juntos).

- Es tu obligación ir... –le regañaba la rubia, que ya tenía el uniforme puesto y corría las cortinas de las ventanas–. Por favor, levántate y ponte el uniforme¿de acuerdo?

- Jooo... –se quejó Yoh, molesto por los rayos del sol que lo deslumbraban.

- Venga, te espero abajo –dijo Anna, ya yéndose del cuarto del shaman.

- Vaaale –aceptó el joven a regañadientes.

Yoh, con el permiso de su familia, quiso reformar la pensión... ¡convirtiéndola en una mansión! Ya no era la pensión "En", sino que ya era la mansión "Asakura-Kyôyama" (es que también decidieron incluir el apellido de la sacerdotisa, pero cuando se casasen los dos sólo sería la mansión "Asakura").

Pusieron una piscina grande (casi de medidas olímpicas) con motivos característicos de la tribu ainu en los azulejos del borde de la piscina por la parte interior (esto halagó a Horo Horo y a Pilika); mejoraron el jardín con plantas exóticas, palmeras, limoneros, naranjos, jazmineros, galanes de noche y otras flores más, césped reluciente, setos, un mini-laberinto, fuentes, un pequeño huerto, columpios por si a alguien le apetecía columpiarse, bancos para sentarse y una mini-cascada con carpas para darles de comer; pusieron una terraza amplia en el piso de abajo; añadieron un piso de más (con lo cuál ya eran 3 pisos los que tenía la mansión); incluyeron un garaje por si luego comprarían un coche; había un trastero en el piso superior para guardar cosas; cambiaron las ventanas y las puertas; pusieron cámaras de seguridad (por si acaso, pero no en toda la casa) y alarmas...

Y la mansión, por dentro, también fue reformada... cambiándola por completo. Nuevos muebles, como: mesas, sillas, puffs, armarios, aparadores, repisas, taburetes, encimeras, escritorios, sillones, camas (en vez de futones, para dormir mejor, aunque guardaron los futones por si luego se necesitaban); electrodomésticos: lavadoras, teléfonos fijos en la casa, secadoras, televisores de plasma (en las habitaciones, la cocina y la salita, pero la más grande era la del salón), ordenadores muy potentes (solo en las habitaciones de Yoh y Anna), aire acondicionado y climatizadores en todas las habitaciones y en aquellos cuartos donde se hacía más vida, secadores, equipos de música y radios, lavavajillas, microondas, frigorífico y congelador, videoconsolas (tenían desde la más antigua, para rememorar viejos tiempos, hasta la más última y moderna), reproductores de vídeo y DVD, sintonizador de TDT, televisión por cable, cámaras digitales, móviles 3G, algunos llevaban MP3 o MP4 para escuchar música, el PDA de Manta y su ordenador portátil, una máquina de coser, un karaoke, un Home Cinema con unos altavoces de gran calidad, etc., etc.

Añadieron más habitaciones; reformaron las aguas termales (había una para mujeres, otra para hombres y el mixto) y las pusieron más modernas (éstas estaban al aire libre, es decir, eran aguas termales exteriores o de exterior), además de que añadieron un cuarto grandísimo pero dividido en cubículos para tener otras aguas termales (de los tres tipos: mixto, mujeres y hombres) pero de interior (dentro de la mansión) y las modernizaron también (ya que si alguien quería darse un bañito y hacía mal tiempo, no habría impedimento alguno el bañarse en las aguas termales, sólo que se bañarían en las aguas termales que están dentro de la casa); la cocina era amplísima y modernísima; el salón era el cuarto más grande; había una salita; un cobertizo; despensa; una sala de juegos con: máquinas tragaperras, un casino, juegos de salas recreativas, una diana para lanzar dardos, cascos para jugar a la realidad virtual, pinball, billar, un futbolín, un dancing stage, un disc hockey, una pequeña sala para jugar a los bolos y otros juegos más...; un gran gimnasio para que Yoh entrenase (o cualquiera si quería) dentro de la casa con toda la maquinaria de hacer ejercicio necesaria; un cuarto que poseía una cabina de Dj para mezclar canciones y hacer el que quiera sus propias composiciones o piezas musicales, y la habitación estaba acompañada con una guitarra eléctrica, un piano (había uno eléctrico y otro de cola), una armónica, una batería, un arpa, una ocarina, un sintetizador, un acordeón, un violín, una flauta travesera, una guitarra española, un xilófono y unos pocos más instrumentos; una pista de baile con muchísimos efectos de luces de colores en el techo y en el suelo, varias bolas de espejos de tamaño mediano, unos grandes y potentes altavoces para disfrutar mejor de la música y un sintetizador con cabina de Dj también junto con un potente equipo de música de alta calidad; una biblioteca para guardar libros de lecturas y escolares, diccionarios, cómics, cuentos, novelas, poemas, revistas, mapas y enciclopedias; un cuarto de la limpieza en la que guardaban los productos, las fregonas, cepillos y demás para limpiar la casa; 3 cuartos de baño (uno por cada piso) con fontanería totalmente renovada y a la última, todos tienen una ducha y una bañera, ambas con hidromasaje, chorros relajantes, efecto sauna, efecto termal, radio... (aunque el cuarto de baño del 2º piso tiene la bañera más grande que incluso pueden caber dos personas perfectamente); un cuarto con jacuzzi y sauna, que contiene un cambiador para poder cambiarse de ropa; y una habitación donde había varias cajas fuertes en las que guardaban el dinero.

Vamos, que al final¡todo estaba a la última... y, reconociéndolo, se habían occidentalizado mucho! El muchacho se levantó de la cama, viendo su nueva, moderna y chula habitación, adornada con pósters de algunos conciertos de Bob a los que fue y de otros artistas famosos (cantantes, actores y actrices, etc.), una cama, de suaves sábanas, blandita y grandísima, que parecía de matrimonio, con sus cojines y su almohada, el mobiliario correspondiente (un armario-ropero, una mesita de noche, lámparas modernas y divertidas, una mesa grande, un escritorio (más grande que la mesa), una estantería, un baúl y un puff grande naranja chillón), un espejo alto y no demasiado ancho para verse de cuerpo entero, una alfombra, su ordenador, su móvil (era un Motorola) de último modelo 3G con todos los extras, su discman y su radiocasete, su cámara digital, su televisor de plasma de 17 pulgadas, su novísimo equipo de música, su MP4 (con 5 Giga bites de memoria) de gran calidad, sus inconfundibles cascos naranjas, su mochila donde guardaba los libros y su estuche, un moderno joyero (por si guardaba alguna joya, aunque no tenía muchas, siempre ponía ahí su collar de garras), marcos con fotos de sus amigos, de él y de su familia, un reloj de mesa digital que incluso pronosticaba el tiempo y los grados, el aparato de aire acondicionado (aunque era, más bien, un climatizador) y un pequeño sitio especial para colocar la tablilla de Amidamaru, sus espadas y Harusame.

Sonrió contentísimo al verla y se fue al cuarto de baño para ducharse y peinarse. Abrió el grifo por donde salía el agua caliente y se metió en la ducha, mojándole todo el cuerpo. Cogió el champú y se lo aplicó en la cabellera castaña, haciéndose suaves masajes, y después se aclaró el pelo con agua. Ahora se estaba enjabonando con un gel de olor a romero y hierbabuena con su esponja favorita. En ese momento estaba pensando en algo mientras se duchaba.

- "Me alegro tanto de que Anna y yo mejorásemos en nuestra relación... ¡somos súper amigos! Pero... no me basta sólo eso. Hay algo... con lo que no me siento totalmente satisfecho... Yo necesito... necesito... ¡necesito que Anna sea mi novia! Llego tanto tiempo enamorado de ella... pero ella no me da ni la hora..." –reflexionaba el muchacho con un poco de pesadumbre.

- ¡¡Yoh¡¡Date prisa!! –oía a la sacerdotisa con tono insistente desde el piso de abajo.

- ¡YA VOY! –avisó Yoh, terminando de enjabonarse.

Al salir de la ducha se puso su albornoz y salió del cuarto de baño para ir a su habitación y preparase para ir a la universidad. La itako subió otra vez al segundo piso para ver si su prometido había terminado y, cuando éste finalizó, bajaron con las mochilas a los hombros a desayunar juntos en la cocina.

Por el pasillo vieron a un adormilado Horo Horo frotándose un ojo, a un Chocolove bostezando exagerada y excesivamente que les dijo "Bueeenos... waaa... diítas" y a un Ryû con ilusión y muchos ánimos de empezar a trabajar.

Terminaron de desayunar y luego se marcharon juntos a la universidad, aunque para eso tenían que coger el autobús. Por el camino se encontraron a Manta, que estudiaba Administración y Dirección de Empresas en la misma universidad que Yoh. El chico estaba con el mismo peinado de siempre y... ¡había crecido (pero sólo 56 centímetros más, y ahí se quedó)! Aún así, aunque Manta hubiese crecido un poco, la itako seguía llamándolo "enano cabezón".

- ¡Hola! –exclamó contento Manta al verlos.

- ¡Buenos días, Manta! n-n –lo saludó Yoh, mientras los tres se montaban en el autobús (pagando cada uno 120 yenes) junto con otras personas más.

- ¡Jeje, Anna, cada vez estás más hermosa! –halagó Manta a la sacerdotisa.

- ---------------¬ ---------------¬ –Anna lo miró como si quisiese matarlo con los ojos.

Anna... ¿qué se podría decir de Anna Kyôyama?

Había crecido en estatura, alcanzando a medir 1 metro y 70 centímetros, y era delgada (como siempre). Seguía teniendo una piel clarita como una muñeca de porcelana. Pero esta chica había experimentado una transformación: ya no era una niña... era toda una mujer con unas preciosas, insinuantes y sensuales curvas. Sus caderas eran perfectas, así como su cintura, sus piernas, sus brazos, su torso, su cara, su espalda, sus hombros, sus manos, sus pies, su cuello... y su pecho, llegando a tener la talla 95 de busto. Todos los chicos, al darse cuenta de este último detalle, recibieron una tremenda paliza, por parte de la sacerdotisa, que nunca olvidarían... aunque a veces a Yoh se le iban los ojos al ver esa zona (pero sin querer).

Ahora llevaba el peso de la cartera en los hombros, una bufanda y un abrigo largo porque era invierno, pero... ¡su figura merecía más de un diez! Era, sin duda alguna, una bella, sexy y hermosa itako... que casi volvería loco a cualquiera.

Se dejó crecer su dorado, liso y suave pelo hasta la cintura, pero cuando estaba en casa seguía con su típico pañuelo rojo en la cabeza, el rosario azul y su vestido negro. Sus ojos eran hermosos, penetrantes, seductores y preciosos como dos perlas negras, pero cuando se enfadaba resultaban heladores, duros y fríos.

Quiso estudiar Psicología para poder entender mejor la mente y las preocupaciones de las personas, además de que ella poseía el dote de leer la mente... no le resultaba difícil, ya que tenía poderes y era una sacerdotisa experta (Kino la convirtió, hace un año¡en maestra!). En broma, Horo Horo le dijo que hiciese Derecho o Ciencias de la Actividad Física y el Deporte, poniéndole a la itako una explicación: el primero por si se convertía en jueza y los convertía a todos en culpables y los mandaba a la cárcel como castigo, y el segundo por la gran experiencia de mandar hacer durísimos entrenamientos... pero ella no le hizo caso.

Se convirtió en la delegada de su clase, y en la más destacada y popular de su universidad. ¿El porqué de su éxito? Sencillo: era hermosa, educada, elegante, con buen porte y presencia, responsable, inteligente y estudiosa.

Incluso hizo amigas y amplió su círculo de amistades... porque puso en práctica (pero, al principio, con algo de dificultad) los consejos de Yoh, y se mostraba como una buena amiga en la que confiar, divertida, agradable y alegre, seria en los momentos serios, con la que se podía disfrutar en compañía suya.

Aunque cuando se enfadaba... surgía esa Anna Kyôyama que todos conocían, con ese mal genio y carácter fuertes, por eso no era conveniente enfrentarse a ella, llevarle la contraria o no hacerle caso. Esa actitud insoportable la tenía en casa con los demás, excepto en la universidad y excepto con Yoh.

El shaman era la única persona con la que tenía muchísima confianza, y éste era una válvula de escape para desahogarse. Le contaba casi absolutamente todo, era su gran amigo y confidente. Su actitud cambiaba completamente cuando estaba con él: era más abierta, alegre, comprensiva, agradable, dejaba salir sus emociones y sentimientos... incluso se volvía graciosa y todo (aunque a veces surgía su lado más serio y peligroso de antes).

Pero en cuanto ella se refería a los entrenamientos de Yoh, en que éste vaya a la universidad y en sus amigos shamanes... ya se lo tomaba más en serio, era una forma de preocuparse por él (más bien las dos cosas primeras, la tercera... era porque no podía cambiar de actitud con ellos).

Sin embargo... no todo era felicidad para ella... Todavía tenía guardados en su pecho los sentimientos que sentía hacia él. ¿Qué quería decir esto? No era difícil de adivinar... Sí, AMABA a Yoh, aunque al principio le costase interiormente reconocerlo a causa de su orgullo y cabezonería. Pero le gustaba mucho y estaba perdidamente enamorada de él, sin embargo no se atrevía a confesárselo, y eso que había pasado mucho tiempo... ese tiempo juntos y que compartían. Desde que convivían juntos (y solos) cuando tenían 13 años no surgió entre ellos nada de nada, no obstante ahora eran muy amigos. ¿Debería seguir ocultándolo más? Porque no veía que Yoh... la quisiese más que una amiga, más o menos la trataba como a uno de sus amigos. Ella sabía que era su prometida... pero también deseaba poseer el rango de novia.

La chica vio que la próxima parada era la "Plaza de la Bahía de Tokio", así que pulsó el botón rojo que tenía a su lado (en la barandilla) para bajar. Cuando el bus ya se paró, dijo antes de irse...

- Esta es mi parada. Me tengo que ir.

- Que se te dé bien el día de hoy, Anna –le deseó Yoh con una sonrisa.

- Hasta luego, Anna –dijo Manta.

- Adiós –se despidió ella.

La joven se dio la vuelta y se marchó por la puerta de atrás, mientras Yoh la seguía con la mirada hasta perderse con la oleada de chicas que también bajaban del autobús y se incorporaban a él otras tantas personas.

- Ay... –suspiró Yoh cuando por fin el bus se puso en marcha.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Yoh? –preguntó Manta, preocupado.

- ¿Por qué todo es tan difícil? –se preguntaba el shaman en voz alta–. ¿Por qué no puedo decirle, por mis propios labios, que... que la quiero?

- ¿QUÉÉÉ? O.O Me estás diciendo... que... ¿TE GUSTA... ANNA? –inquirió estupefacto Manta, alucinando pepinillos.

- Pues... la verdad es que sí. Estoy muy enamorado de ella... ah. ¿Sabes? Eres la única persona que lo sabe... aparte de Amidamaru, que también lo sabe (se lo confesé a él hará un año) –afirmaba Yoh, apoyando un poco su cuerpo en la barandilla.

- Creo que me voy a desmayar ante tal revelación ¬¬U –decía Manta, todavía sin creérselo–. ¡Es que es difícil de creer que te guste la mandamás de Anna!

- n.n ¿Pero tú no sabes que hay un refrán que dice: "el roce hace el cariño"?. Pues a mí me estaba pasando y reconocí que me gustaba Anna. Cuando estoy con ella... me siento bien y a gusto. Y te digo una cosa: ella y yo nos llevamos muy bien. No tenemos la relación que teníamos antes, somos como amigos –le confesó Yoh.

- ¿De verdad me estás diciendo eso? –preguntó Manta, incrédulo–. ¿No es ninguna broma no hay ninguna cámara oculta puesta?

- Lo que te estoy diciendo es verdad y no es ninguna broma, Manta. Pero yo no sé... si debería decirle lo que siento realmente por ella –bufó Yoh, apesadumbrado.

- Si estás seguro de tus sentimientos, creo que deberías decírselo –le recomendó Manta, recuperándose poco a poco del notición.

- Ya, pero... Es que tengo dudas... Yo... no sé... si ella me quiere –el shaman ponía cara de velatorio mientras decía estas palabras.

- Hombre... Por mucho que estéis obligados a prometeros, si ella te odiase o no te quisiese supongo que se opondría (con en carácter que tiene...)¿no? –supuso Manta, rascándose la cabeza.

- Sí, quizás... pero... Tú no sabes nada de su vida... yo sí.

- O.o Jo¿me estás diciendo que sabes tú más de Anna que nosotros?

- Exacto. Si quieres que te cuente un poco...

- Er... Creo que no, gracias. Bueno, ésta es nuestra parada –daba Manta al botón para bajar.

- Bueno, vamos. Aunque no tengo ganas de ir a clase ú.ù

- Jaja. Era de esperar que dijeses eso –decía Manta, ya bajando con Yoh.

Al bajar se encontraron con sus compañeros y los dos amigos se despidieron para ir a sus respectivas clases.

OoOoOOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOooOo

Hola, jejeje. Aquí está la **nota de la autora** n.n

Siento mucho que en los anteriores capítulos no haya puesto separación de la historia y mis aclaraciones y comentarios. Ahora he puesto línea y, si estoy vaga, pongo **n/a: **(o lo que es lo mismo, nota de la autora). Y se acabó xD

No se esperaban que tan pronto los personajes hayan crecido, verdad? XD

Pero no se preocupen, los cambios de los otros personajes aparecerán en el capítulo siguiente. Solamente he puesto a Manta, Yoh y Anna. Por fin nuestro chiquitín Manta ha crecido xD (pero solo un poquito).

Y vaya con la casa... esto, es decir, la mansión xD Nada de pensión, ni posada, ni nada, MANSIÓN!!! Para que todos vivan con lujos y comodidades. Ahí sí que he detallado xD Me he hartado a más no poder, jajajaja.

Y bueno, las profesiones, pues he elegido las que se me ocurrieron o estuviesen acordes con los personajes. Vale, Horo Horo no tendrá profesión de "Adorno Floral" xD Pero los he puesto (vendrá en el capítulo siguiente) como yo creía conveniente y que les armonizase, es decir, la apariencia que tienen, el carácter, no sé...

Pero para eso tienen que esperar al próximo capítulo.

Por cierto, lo pongo aquí (es que no me gusta ponerlo al inicio del capítulo):

Los personajes de **Shaman King** no son de mi propiedad, son de **Hiroyuki Takei** y no hago esta historia con fines lucrativos.

Únicamente los lugares de **"El Jardín Divino", "La Cueva Ancestral", "Higariyama" y "Shinbaru"** los he creado yo con mi imaginación, son de mi propia cosecha n.n

O sea, son de **propiedad mía y original**, **mi copyright**.

El físico de los personajes Manta, Yoh y Anna cambiados en apariencia adulta también son "creaciones" mías, así como las carreras que cursan (aunque **originalmente **desde un principio **los personajes son de Takei** n.nU).

La marca de móviles/celulares **Motorola** son de **propiedad de Motorola**.

Todo lo demás de la historia es una historia creada por mí, sin copiar o plagiar a nadie, todo proviene de mi imaginación, así que están sujetos a **MIS** **derechos de autor**.

Ejem, lo aclaraba por si acaso n.nU Pues he visto que no se admitían algunas cosas para ponerlas en la historia (aunque no entiendo mucho de inglés). Y si he tenido algunas faltas de ortografía, por favor, perdónenlas n.nU

Espero que les haya gustado n.n

**Quiero reviews** X3 please!!! Se lo agradecería mucho!!!

Muchos besitos!!

**Anna Mary Marian**


	5. una esperada declaracion

**Capítulo 5: Una esperada declaración **

Pasaron los días hasta que llegó el día 22 de diciembre, día en que las clases terminaban por vacaciones de Navidad. Yoh estaba de los nervios, ya que hacía poco había decidido invitar a Anna a un restaurante y declararse allí. Ahora estaban solos, en el salón, los demás se habían ido.

- U.ú Humm, pero no entiendo una cosa... –decía Anna, extrañada.

- ¿El qué, Annita? –preguntó Yoh.

- ¿Por qué nos vamos todos a un restaurante? O.ó

- Pues... esto... para celebrar el comienzo de las vacaciones, jiji –dijo Yoh, nerviosillo y apuradillo.

- ¬¬ ¿Estás seguro? Mira que no debemos mentir, está en una de las reglas –le advirtió Anna, no muy convencida.

- Ya lo sé, Annita. Bueno¿vamos? –le preguntó Yoh, ofreciéndole el brazo.

- Sí... pero no te has dado cuenta de una cosa ¬¬

- O.o ¿Cuál?

- Que no estamos vestidos como debiéramos... o sea, en otras palabras... ¡estamos en pijama! ¬¬

- Errr... n.nU –sólo pudo decir eso el shaman (aunque fuese ya por la tarde, estaban los dos en pijama... apenas utilizaban las yukatas).

- ¬¬ Además, no sé si ya están los demás en el restaurante...

- Que sí están, ellos se han adelantado. ¿Es que no los has visto yéndose de la mansión?

- Estaba meditando. Así que no lo sabía ¬¬

- Bueno, pues ya lo sabes n-n Venga, arreglémonos y salgamos ya.

- Ay, qué impaciente que eres... ¬¬ –suspiró Anna.

- n-n Jijijijiji –sonreía tontamente el castaño mientras subían hacia las escaleras.

Yoh, al llegar a su habitación, llamó un tanto nervioso e inquieto a Amidamaru.

- Amida, porfa¿puedo decirte algo?

- "Sí, amo¿qué quiere?" –preguntó Amidamaru en forma chibi.

- ¿Podrías quedarte en la casa, y decirle a los demás, si vienen, que Anna y yo hemos salido y que necesitamos estar a solas?

- "Claro, amo¿pero puedo preguntar el porqué?".

- Es que pienso declararme a Anna durante la cena.

- "Genial, amo. Le deseo mucha suerte n-n".

- Gracias, Amida n-n.

Se fue al armario-ropero para ver lo que se ponía... y a los 20 minutos ya bajaba al salón, muy arreglado: llevaba un traje negro de chaqueta y pantalón (corbata no llevaba), con una camisa blanca en la que se desabrochó los dos primeros botones, su collar de garras en el cuello, con el pelo peinado, desenredado y nada alborotado, y para parecer más formal no se puso sus auriculares naranjas. Se echó desodorante y colonia, y llevaba unos lustrosos zapatos negros. En el bolsillo delantero de la chaqueta guardaba una pequeña cartera con dinero y tarjetas de crédito para el restaurante en el que iban a cenar.

Miró el reloj de pared... sólo hacía unos 5 minutos que había bajado, y esperaba que Anna no tardase mucho. El pobre estaba nervioso y bufaba desesperado. Oía el sonido de unos tacones bajando por la escalera, esa era Anna. A Yoh el corazón le latía a 1000 por hora y se acercó a la escalera... y la vio.

Anna tenía un precioso y largo vestido rosa claro atado al cuello (sin mangas y sin escote delantero y trasero) y unas sandalias plateadas (enseñando los dedos, pintados con laca de uñas transparente) con tacón de 3 centímetros. Se había echado sombra de ojos rosa palo y brillo de labios rosa con "efecto espejo". Llevaba en la mano un bolsito plateado y en la otra una pulsera de bolitas plateadas en la muñeca. El pelo lo tenía ligeramente ondulado, y se podía entrever unos pendientes pequeños de diamantitos en las orejas. Y el aroma que desprendía... era increíble. Se veía muy bien con ese aspecto, no parecía ella...

Al verla, Yoh se quedó mudo, su Annita querida estaba ¡taaan guaaapa! Nunca la vio así. Hasta casi le sangraba la nariz, al pobre. Sentía tanta emoción en su pecho...

- . Annita... –murmuró el shaman, enamoradísimo.

- Ejem. ¿Qué pasa? ¬¬ –le preguntó la chica, incómoda.

- . Estás... tan preciosa... –dijo él, sentía que estaba en una nube...

- ¬////¬ ¡¡No digas eso¡Te has saltado el punto nº 1! –le recordó un poquito roja y molesta.

- Pero esta es una ocasión especial... así que ese punto no sirve, jijiji. Además, es que te has arreglado y eso se nota... n///n –decía Yoh, más sonriente de lo habitual.

- Bueno, vale ¬¬. Tú tampoco estás tan mal... resulta muy curioso verte trajeado, y nunca te separas de tus audífonos excepto para ducharte o dormir...

- Ya ves que me he esmerado en ponerme guapo... Pero es que tú... sobrepasas la línea de la perfección, Annita n-n

- Si vas a estar todo el rato piropeándome no vamos a llegar al restaurante ¬¬ ¿Está lejos?

- Está en Tokio, en el centro de la ciudad. Voy a llamar a un taxi, para que nos lleve allí¿vale? –explicaba Yoh, yéndose al aparador donde estaba el teléfono fijo de la casa.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **

En un bar de Funbari, llamado "Kigomora", Len, Lyserg, Ryû, Horo Horo, Chocolove, Tamao, Pilika, Fausto y Manta estaban tomando algo mientras conversaban. A su lado estaban sus espíritus acompañantes, incluyendo Mosuke. Al igual que Yoh, Manta y Anna, todos habían cambiado...

Ryû seguía con su tupé larguísimo y su perilla en punta, pero se dejó un bigote fino y patillas finas que finalizaban en la perilla. En este momento llevaba puestas unas gafas, ahumadas en color verde, de mafioso (es que cuando las vio en una tienda le gustaron muchísimo y se las compró), y algunos niños, cuando lo ven por la calle, piensan que es un gamberro (haciendo que Tokagerô se partiese de risa) y no le hacía mucha gracia. De vez en cuando se ponía en contacto con su pandilla y quedaban para hablar (sobre todo lo de buscar su lugar favorito).

Len Tao estaba en muy buena forma física... bueno, en realidad todos los shamanes (ejem¿será por influencia de cierta sacerdotisa?). El "pincho" o "pico" lo conservaba todavía, pero se dejó crecer el pelo de la nuca un poco (unos 10 centímetros y medio desde la nuca), se coloreó el pelo de negro con una mezcla entre reflejos azulados y violetas, y sus ojos estaban más dorados que nunca. Muchas chicas de su instituto (él era el delegado de su clase) estaban locas por él y Len... intentaba esquivarlas todo lo posible. Incluso descubrió, sorprendido, que tenía un club de fans y todo. Estaba realmente agobiado por esa situación y no sabía si aguantaría más la paciencia (una vez pensó en llevar al instituto su lanza y amenazarlas a todas, pero vio que era una medida demasiado radical y que los profesores podrían castigarlo por llevar armas a clase).

En cuanto a Lyserg, también las chicas iban a por él. Constantemente le decían "Eres muy mono" y "Pareces un príncipe". Desearía quitarse todas esas chicas de encima, al igual que Len. Y es que las chicas tenían razón: era un chico muy guapo. El inglés casi siempre tenía el pelo verde recogido en una coleta baja que le quedaba muy bien. Era muy tranquilo, dulce y sonriente, y no se quería meter en ningún conflicto. Mostraba mucha amabilidad y cariño con su preciosa hada Morphine, y con los demás también.

El shaman de color... en otras palabras, Chocolove, sustituyó su pelo "a lo afro" por unas rastas que le llegaban a las axilas. Últimamente su estilo de vestir variaba entre rapero, africano y holgado (a veces los combinaba y salían unos modelitos... ridículos), según su estado de ánimo. Sus chistes siempre eran... ¿malos (excepto para Pilika y Tamao)? Pero hacía todo lo posible para aprender chistes y adivinanzas buenas para que la gente se ría con él (y no de él, o simplemente no lo golpeen, como hacen mucho), con su característico tono gracioso que lo distinguía. Tenía en mente hacer un libro... "Los mejores chistes de la historia".

Horo Horo vestía casi absolutamente y únicamente de sport y de forma cómoda, combinando su ropa con las cintas del pelo que siempre lleva (pero con distintos motivos y colores, para variar un poco y no llevar eternamente la misma cinta). La coloración del cabello también se la cambió: en las puntas de color azul cielo, en la raíz del pelo de color añil (incluida la nuca y las sienes) y el resto del pelo de color cian; pero también se hizo mechas negras por todo el pelo. No dejaba de tener sus constantes y rápidos cambios de humor o su apetito voraz, seguía buscando una novia (a su pesar todavía no la tenía), Pilika le suavizaba los entrenamientos (Anna ya se encargaba de eso) y... le encantaba el jardín que tenían en la mansión, así que él se ocupaba alegremente de su mantenimiento y cuidado, ya que le mantenía en contacto con la naturaleza y con Kororo (que también lo ayudaba).

Fausto era el más mayor del grupo y, sin embargo, no cambió para nada su aspecto (aunque de vez en cuando se le marcaban mucho unas ojeras...). Cuando los shamanes estaban enfermos él se encargaba de su cuidado junto con Eliza cuando podía, ya que trabajaba como médico en una clínica. Por eso sí cambió su aspecto en el modo de vestir con ropa de hombre normal, gabardinas o chaquetas y, de vez en cuando, sombreros. De tanto en tanto soltaba algo en un humor negro que casi a todos les daba algo al corazón, pero siempre decía que era en broma y que no se pusiesen así.

Tamao seguía llamando a los shamanes "jóvenes" y a las chicas "señoritas". Pero por fin adquirió confianza en el grupo y con todos. Era sorprendente, pero ya no estaba enamorada de Yoh, lo veía más bien como un hermano que se porta bien con ella y con la que es amable y atento. Así que se concentró en otras cosas, aunque Ponchi y Konchi siguiesen "haciéndole la vida imposible" con sus tonterías. Obedecía educadamente y sin rechistar las órdenes de Anna, hizo muy buenas migas con Pilika, ayudaba en todo lo que podía y era muy amable con los habitantes de la casa... La chica tenía el pelo hasta los hombros escalonado, acompañado con unas cuantas extensiones de un rosa chicle bien repartidas por toda la cabeza. Era una chica encantadora y bonita, pero no se le pasaba por la cabeza el pensar tener novio.

Y Pilika seguía vigilando a su hermano muy de cerca, aunque regularmente iba a Hokkaidô los viernes para visitar a su familia y se quedaba allí los fines de semana; a no ser que sus amigas la inviten a tomar algo, a quedarse en la casa de alguna de ellas o salir. Como a su hermano, también empezaba a interesarse por los chicos... sobre todo por uno. Al principio pensó que sería una equivocación o una tontería que se le pasaba por la cabeza, pero no... Cuando se encontraba con Len, el corazón le palpitaba fuertemente o a veces se ponía roja como un tomate... y con esos síntomas ya sabía que le gustaba el chino. Seguía con su pelo largo azul hasta la cintura, pero para ir más cómoda ya era habitual verla con trenzas o coletas. Su simpatía hacía animar a todos los presentes y era también muy linda.

- No entiendo... ¿por qué Yoh no quería venir con nosotros? Resulta raro... –se extrañaba el ainu.

- Es verdad, dijo que no le apetecía –asentía Manta y luego sorbió el contenido de su vaso con la pajita que tenía.

- A lo mejor don Yoh quería quedarse en la casa y descansar¿no? –opinó Ryû, rascándose la perilla.

- Puede ser. Además, ayer entrenó –decía Fausto mientras se quitaba la gabardina y la ponía detrás del asiento.

- Pero el joven Yoh ya no se cansa de los entrenamientos, éstos los aguanta y los soporta, y está más fuerte que hace unos años. No creo que esté cansado con sólo 2 horas... –explicaba Tamao, cogiéndose una extensión y enrollándola en uno de sus dedos.

- Pues para mí eso ya es mucho –murmuró Horo Horo de forma tétrica.

- ¿Y Anna? –preguntó la ainu, cayendo en la cuenta–. Podríamos haberla invitado...

- Yo sé que estaba meditando en su habitación... y practicando algo para concentrarse. Ella lo dijo, pero visto lo visto no le hicisteis mucho caso... –dijo Lyserg, apoyando un codo en la mesa.

- Entonces mejor –soltó Chocolove–. Imagínense, queridísimos amigos, lo que llegaría a ocurrir si llegásemos a interrumpir a Anna Banana...

Una ola de escalofrío los invadió a todos al pensar eso y en las consecuencias si hubiesen hecho lo de interrumpir de manera "brusca" a la itako. Horo Horo balbuceó un tembloroso "Ay, ay, ay..." y Chocolove un "Ay, madrecita".

- Han pasado... ¿tres¿Cuatro años¿Cinco? O más... y no ha cambiado ella nada –comentó Pilika, bufando.

- Sin embargo, con Yoh sí. Me dijo que eran ya como amigos... –confesó Manta, dejando a todos boquiabiertos.

- ¿QUÉÉÉ? O.O –preguntaron los demás, sin dar crédito.

- Pues eso, me lo ha dicho él mismo. Incluso... –contaba Manta, pero luego se lo pensó mejor y decidió no contar los sentimientos de Yoh hacia la sacerdotisa, negando con la cabeza–. Bueno, esto me lo guardo.

- ¿El qué, Manta? –inquirió Fausto, curioso.

- Nada, tranquilos, es algo que creo que Yoh os lo debería de contar, no yo –contestó Manta, sonriendo.

- Tamao¿cómo te va 4º de Secundaria? –le preguntó la ainu.

- Bien, sólo suspendí una asignatura, aunque pienso recuperarla –respondió la chica de cabellos rosados–. ¿Y el suyo, señorita Pilika?

- TT.TT ¡¡Suspendí 3!! Es muy difícil el Bachiller Tecnológico (y eso que solamente estoy en 1º, creo que tengo la cabeza en otra parte...). Y encima que estamos en vacaciones no me apetece estudiar... –se quejaba Pilika.

- Ya... el instituto... Ay... –suspiró Tamao, sorbiendo su bebida.

_- Pues nosotros estamos en la universidad y todavía no tenemos los exámenes de evaluación..._ –canturreaba Horo Horo, haciendo rabiar a la ainu.

- XO ¡Eres malo, hermano! –le gritó la chica–. ¡Nos restriegas que los cuatrimestres son mejores que los trimestres!

- u.u No, no te creas –contaba Horo Horo, negando con el dedo índice–. La "uni" es muuucho más difícil que el "insti". Para ser Ingeniero en Informática tienes que estudiar bastante... esa es la carrera que he elegido.

- Bah, ese trabajo no es nada serio... Las Ciencias Empresariales, sí –dijo Len–. Esa carrera sí que es la mejor¡es la mía! Aunque ahora estoy en 2º de Bachillerato haciendo Ciencias Sociales.

- Tú elegiste un módulo¿verdad, Ryû? –preguntó Fausto con curiosidad (ya que todos estaban diciendo qué carreras iban a hacer o estaban haciendo).

- Sí, Sistemas de Telecomunicación e Información –afirmaba Ryû, orgulloso.

- Joven Chocolove¿y usted? –inquirió Tamao.

- Un curso de Repostería y Pastelería. Estamos dando... ¡unas cositas riquísimas¡Luego les haré a ustedes un riquísimo pastelito para chuparse los deditos! –exclamó Chocolove, ilusionado.

- Lyserg¡sólo quedas tú! –lo animó Fausto.

- Bueno... Yo quiero ser criminalista o detective n-n –contestó sonriente el chico inglés.

- Está claro que todos estamos creciendo... y que el tiempo pasa volando sin que nos demos cuenta... –suspiraba Len, acordándose de aquellos años cuando eran más jóvenes.

- Sí, es verdad... –asentía Lyserg, mirando a su hada Morphine que le sonreía cálidamente.

- ¡¡Pero no hay que ponerse tristes!! nOn ¿Quieren que les cuente uno de mis fabulosos chistes para que recuperen el ánimo? –les preguntó Chocolove, alzando un puño y levantándose de su asiento.

- ¡¡¡SÍÍÍ!!! nOn –exclamaron Pilika y Tamao a la vez.

- ¡¡¡NOOO!!! XO –gritaban los otros, tapándose los oídos.

- ¿Por qué no:( –el shaman de color ponía cara de perrito abandonado, desilusionado.

- Joven Chocolove¡yo le apoyo incondicionalmente! –dijo Tamao.

- ¡Y yo también! –dio su apoyo la ainu.

- n.nU Jeje, el mundo, a veces, me parece que está al revés... –comentó Manta, suspirando y cruzándose de brazos, mientras veía la situación en la que estaban inmersos sus amigos–. Aunque me sorprende que no nos hayamos dicho antes en lo que estábamos estudiando... Lapsus, seguramente, algunas veces nosotros somos algo individualistas... n-nU

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **

- Gracias, señor n-n –dijo Yoh al taxista cuando ya se bajaron del coche y le daba el dinero.

- De nada, joven. Que pase una buena noche –le deseó el taxista.

Y el coche se fue, dejando solos a los dos jóvenes, que estaban en la acera. Anna miró el edificio que se mostraba frente a ella: el restaurante más selecto y lujoso de Tokio. Poseía 3 pisos más uno subterráneo (para los aparcamientos, es decir, era un parking); una terraza interior con una fuente y plantas; un salón de baile que se transformaba en discoteca cuando serían las 12 de la noche; se celebraban en ese restaurante todo tipo de acontecimientos; preparaban comidas exquisitas; había buen ambiente y todas las personas, tanto los comensales como los que trabajaban en el restaurante, iban de etiqueta.

La sacerdotisa oyó hablar de ese establecimiento gracias a los comentarios de sus compañeras (pensaban en estar con su chico allí, en una cena romántica) y ahora... iba a entrar en él.

- ¿Te gusta? –le preguntó Yoh, viendo cómo Anna se quedaba alucinada viendo el exterior del edificio–. Se llama "Tsukemi", es un restaurante muy importante y uno de los más elegantes de la capital.

- Es increíble... ¿Vamos a cenar aquí? O.o

- Sí n-n Y no te preocupes, que lo pago todo yo.

- Por lo menos aprovechas en gastarte el dinero en lujos... que antes no tuviste la oportunidad de permitírtelos.

- Claro, claro n-n –asentía Yoh. Y después le ofreció un brazo mientras le guiñaba un ojo a la sacerdotisa–. Bueno, señorita Kyôyama... ¿entramos?

- -.- Bueno, vale –aceptaba la chica, cogiendo el brazo del shaman.

Se adentraron en el restaurante y un señor (estirado y peripuesto donde se precie) con un fino bigote negro azabache les preguntó (mientras se colocaba bien sus binóculos)...

- ¿Qué desean, señores?

- Esto... he pedido una mesa en este restaurante, al nombre de Yoh Asakura –hablaba Yoh de forma galante–. Por favor, si es tan amable, dígame dónde se encuentra la mesa para ir yo con mi acompañante.

- Déjeme que mire en la lista... –dijo el señor, mirando la lista en un libro–. Aino... Akiyama... ¡Asakura! Sí, está. Bueno, señor Asakura, la mesa que ha pedido está en la tercera planta y la mesa tiene la numeración 22. Que pase una agradable velada.

- Gracias... ¡Annita, nos han tocado los patitos¡Y, fíjate, hoy es día 22! Qué gran coincidencia¿no? –preguntaba el castaño muy ilusionado cuando abrieron la puerta y se encontraban en la planta principal, en la que la gente (había mucha) estaba cenando.

- ... Sí, es verdad... –murmuraba Anna, que estaba impresionada con el lugar.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? –se preocupó Yoh por la itako.

- Sí, tranquilo. Es sólo que... me impresiona mucho que hayas elegido un lugar como éste –respondió la chica restándole importancia aunque todavía impresionada.

- Jeje, es que nosotros nos merecemos lo mejor. Venga, subamos a la tercera planta, a la mesa 22 –sonrió Yoh, dando a un pulsador verde para que bajase el ascensor y los subiera a la 3ª planta.

Entraron en el ascensor (era muy ostentoso, casi todo era en oro), Yoh le dio a la tecla 3 y se puso en marcha mientras sonaba una suave canción de fondo. A los pocos segundos el ascensor paró y abrió las compuertas, mostrando la tercera planta, la más lujosa (con diferencia) del recinto.

Yoh soltó el brazo de Anna y se puso a caminar hacia las mesas; ella, suspirando, lo seguía de lejos. El muchacho buscaba con desesperación la numeración de su mesa.

- Diecinueve... no. Veinte... no... Veintiuno... ya estamos cerca... ¡¡Veintidós!! –se alegró Yoh, sentándose ya–. ¡Annita, por aquí, rápido!

- Pero... ¡¿qué diablos...?! –se sorprendió Anna, casi con los ojos como platos al ver que la mesa... ¡estaba vacía (bueno, solamente ocupada por Yoh)! Era una mesa redonda para 2 personas, veía las sillas de madera preciosamente ornamentadas, un pulcro e impecable mantel blanco con ribetes de punto de color turquesa (las servilletas estaban a juego con el mantel), los cubiertos de plata, los vasos de cristal, un cuenco de panecillos, las cartas de los menús... y en el centro de la mesa un había candelabro dorado con una larga vela púrpura y... un pequeño jarrón celeste con una hermosa rosa roja. ¡Todo era absolutamente ROMÁNTICO!–. ¡¿Yoh¿¡Qué significa esto!?

- Bueno, Annita... esto... esto... –balbuceaba Yoh, que no se esperaba esta reacción.

- ¿Sí? Te escucho –dijo Anna con los brazos en jarras.

- Bueno, es que era una sorpresa, ya que... ya que necesitaba decirte algo importantísimo en privado –explicó Yoh, nervioso y apurado.

- ¿Y se puede saber el qué? –inquirió la rubia, curiosa.

- Pues... me temo que tendrás que esperar a que cenemos –dijo Yoh, encogiéndose de hombros.

- En fin... –suspiró Anna, resignada mientras se sentaba en la silla.

Pidieron la cena y, cuando la trajeron, empezaron a comérsela con educación. Estaba riquísima, era un deleite para el gusto y el paladar. También, entre el primer y segundo plato, pusieron entremeses: caviar, salmón ahumado con aceite de oliva, mojama, paté de pato y de cerdo, y tomates pequeñitos pero de intenso sabor. Los camareros les iban a servir el postre... y ahí iba a ser cuando Yoh se decidía a declarársele a Anna. Estaba muy nervioso, pero quería aparentar tranquilidad.

- Yoh... ¿por qué has mentido¿Por qué me has dicho que los demás también estaban aquí, cuando no lo es en realidad? Me duele que me hayas mentido, no sólo porque hayas infringido una de las reglas, sino que creía que eras sincero... y honrado –habló Anna mientras le miraba con seriedad y dolor en sus ojos.

Ya tenían el postre en la mesa: cada uno poseía un cuenco de porcelana con bolas de helado de tres tipos de chocolate (blanco, negro y con leche) en su interior, con un poco de nata y virutas de chocolate por encima. Eran las diez y cuarto de la noche...

- Annita, verás... Te he dicho eso porque necesitaba decirte una cosa importantísima a solas... y sabía que... si te decía que no iba a venir nadie más... pues no ibas a querer venir –le explicaba la verdad Yoh. El chico cogió su silla y la puso a escasos centímetros al lado de la itako, para hablar y mirarse sin la intervención de la mesa–. ¿Quieres saber ya lo que tengo que decirte?

- Por supuesto, ya que me has traído hasta aquí... –Anna se limpió la boca con la servilleta y dejó la cucharilla con la que comía el helado para escuchar a su prometido.

- Pues... que... yo... –balbuceaba el joven, sin saber cómo poder explicárselo–. Sabes que nosotros somos muy amigos...

- Sí... Con ninguna otra persona he podido explayarme y abrirme libremente... Gracias a ti sé expresarme mejor, y con tus consejos por fin tengo amigas... –decía con voz tranquila y dulce Anna, mirando la ventana que tenía al lado de largas cortinas de terciopelo granate.

- Claro n-n... entiendo –asentía con la cabeza el shaman.

- Por eso te debo las gracias –agradeció la sacerdotisa, mirándole y sonriéndole con una preciosa sonrisa en los labios–. Te lo agradezco todo... Mis sufrimientos se han ido casi por completo gracias a la influencia positiva que haces tú en mí. Me intentas animar... y haces que me sienta feliz... Por eso... gracias, de corazón.

- Vaya, de nada n-n Pero lo que yo quería decirte era que... que... que desde que te conocí... me diste un poco de miedo cuando nos encontramos por primera vez, para mí fue impactante el que una chica tan preciosa me dijese "Muere" en plena calle, jiji. Y cuando tus padres te... abandonaron... mi familia se quedó contigo y mi abuela empezó a entrenarte como sacerdotisa, mientras que a mí me iniciaban para ser un buen y poderoso shaman para el futuro Torneo de Shamanes... No nos hablábamos mucho, cada uno estaba con sus cosas... Hasta que un día me dijeron "Yoh, vas a tener una prometida"... y te eligieron a ti. El compromiso, al parecer, ni nos iba ni nos venía... pero en el fondo sí me importaba aunque hacía como si no fuese nada importante el compromiso. Pasaba el tiempo, crecíamos... y, poco a poco... empezaste a gustarme... Lo malo es que siempre me torturaba con que, con tu actitud, no te fijarías en mí o en mis sentimientos, que no me querrías... Además... me pegabas cuando pensaba que eras preciosa y cosas así. Podría decirse que esa ilusión era un tanto efímera, que iba de un lado a otro, ya que... los castigos, entrenamientos y demás mandatos no ayudaban mucho a decirte lo que sentía, por eso no abría la boca para nada acerca de este tema. Cuando terminó el primer Torneo de Shamanes tenía la cabeza en otras cosas, como lo de Hao y que nuestra vida, después del Torneo, no iba a ser igual. Pero cuando se reinició el Torneo volvimos a lo mismo... entrenamientos y más entrenamientos, en los que también recapacitaba: "Si gano¿qué pensará Anna de mí? Y si no gano... ¿sería ella capaz de cancelar el compromiso?". Muchas preguntas me hacía... y siempre tenía el corazón encogido. Pero... al final gané y me convertí en el Shaman King. De buena gana te ayudé con el problema que tenías con los onis y decidí ser tu amigo para llegar a ti y conocerte mejor, porque en mi interior me importabas mucho, tú y tu felicidad. Me enorgullecía ser tu prometido y tu mejor amigo con el tiempo, te aconsejaba y... te quería, aunque no te dieses cuenta o no te percatases de ello. Cuando me contabas tus alegrías, cuando sonreías, me hablabas con sinceridad o te abrías... yo me ponía sumamente contento, pero mi actitud era contraria cuando me contabas tus penas y sufrimientos. Y cuando de verdad te conocí me pareciste una maravillosa y bellísima persona tanto por dentro como por fuera... y ahora he descubierto que me he enamorado perdidamente de ti... Bueno, me di cuenta antes, pero es verdad que... te amo y mucho. No podía soportar más esta situación, y al tener confianza contigo... decidí decirte esto hoy, lo necesitaba porque me estaba consumiendo por dentro este sentimiento tan agrio de no saber lo que pensabas de mí y si me querías. Quiero que sepas que estoy siendo muy sincero contigo, y espero que no te enfades por esto... Anna Kyôyama¿quieres... ser mi novia? –explicó Yoh con decisión, mirándola directamente a los ojos, mientras que se arrodillaba frente a Anna y, cogiendo la rosa, se la entregaba.

Anna se quedó perpleja ante la declaración amorosa de Yoh... Su boca estaba ligeramente abierta, sin embargo sus ojos se fijaron en la rosa roja sin espinas que Yoh le ofrecía. El shaman seguía observándola al mismo tiempo que se mordía el labio inferior, esperando una respuesta. Tenía miedo a que ella le rechazase, pero por fin había pasado la "prueba de fuego"¿no? Sin decir nada, Anna bajó la cabeza, y para Yoh (conociendo a la rubia) esa no era una buena señal.

- A-Annita... ¿qué... qué pasa? –preguntó Yoh, preocupado.

- Yoh Asakura... eres... eres... –el cuerpo de Anna temblaba, pero su voz era tan firme... que daba miedo.

- Anna... ¿qué te ocurre? –insistió el chico, aunque ahora estaba más asustado que preocupado (no por la sacerdotisa, sino por él mismo).

- ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE OCURRE¿¡QUÉ ES LO QUE OCURRE¡PUES MUY SENCILLO, Y ES QUE...! –la itako, roja, se puso a gritarle... pero paró y respiró hondamente. Cerró los ojos, los abrió de nuevo... y enseñó una tímida sonrisa, cambiando de actitud por completo, y dijo con voz serena–. Sí, quiero.

- ... O.o... ¿En serio? –Yoh estaba descolocado y sin poder creérselo, por poco se caía de espaldas de la impresión ante el cambio tan brusco de la rubia.

- Pues... claro que sí n///n –sonrió ella, todavía roja–. La verdad es que a mí me ha pasado algo por el estilo, como a ti, aunque... mi orgullo, mi personalidad y mi cabeza eran más fuertes que... mi corazón.

- Vaya... –se quedó mirándola el shaman, totalmente embobado–. Entonces... ¿te parece bien que... que te bese?

- Hombre... yo creo que... deberías hacerlo –afirmó Anna, sintiéndose más colorada.

- O.o ¿De... de verdad? –preguntó Yoh impresionado y anonadado, mientras se sentaba en su silla, al lado de la rubia.

- Sí... Pero... no te acostumbres¿eh? –puntualizó ella con la cara intensamente encendida.

- Vale, de acuerdo –accedió Yoh, antes de acercarse y coger el rostro de Anna con sus manos y comenzar... a besarla.

Estática estaba la sacerdotisa (y con un poco de miedo en el cuerpo), pues nadie la había besado, y menos en los labios. Por un lado quería salir corriendo, pero por el otro no... Sensaciones y sentimientos contradictorios se encontraban en su cabeza, disputando una discusión para ver qué hacer.

No es que tuviese miedo el Rey Shaman de acercarse más y más a la chica, sino que estaba súper-nervioso y no sabía cómo actuar ante esta situación. ¿Besarla¡Si era lo que más ansiaba en el mundo! Entonces... ¿por qué su cuerpo temblaba como un flan?.

A tres centímetros de distancia estaban sus rostros, Anna notaba el reconfortante calor de las manos del joven Asakura y su profunda mirada... Yoh tragó saliva antes de que se produjera el momento inevitable, cerró los ojos (ella también) mientras acercaba más su cara a la de la itako y... se dio el tan esperado beso.

Un beso... Sin duda era lo más hermoso del mundo. El universo que había a su alrededor dejó de existir... sólo existían ellos dos, él y ella. Siempre Yoh había ansiado besar esos labios... los de ella¡y por fin lo estaba haciendo! Eran muy dulces y suaves... como el pétalo de una delicada flor, pero a la vez deseables y apetecibles... así que presionó un poco más sus labios a los de ella para profundizar un poco más el beso y tornarlo algo más intenso.

Un beso inmensamente cálido y tierno era el que notaba la itako en ese instante, además de intenso. Para ser su primer beso (el de ella) no estaba tan mal... era agradable. Se sentía bien, notó cómo unas mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago y su piel se estremecía. Todo era tan raro y tan inusual para ella... pero a la vez todo era tan... bonito.

Ahora sabía que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos por el shaman... y ya nada más importaba. Lo abrazó, colocando sus manos en el cuello del castaño, mientras él seguía con ese beso mágico, fundiendo sus labios con los suyos.

Nunca... Nadie la había querido... y Yoh la quería, desde un principio, por eso... ella aceptó... y por eso... las lágrimas empezaron a surcar por las mejillas de la sacerdotisa.

Yoh notó esto, así que dejó de besarla para verle la cara. Preocupado, vio las finas gotitas saladas de los ojos de la chica bajando por las mejillas hasta perderse en el regazo del vestido.

De pronto, ambos oyeron aplausos entusiasmados de gente y varios comentarios y vítores al estilo "¡Vivan los novios!". Tanto Yoh como Anna no se dieron cuenta de que estaban en un sitio público... un restaurante lleno de gente, es decir, no estaban solos. A Yoh se le enrojecieron las mejillas a causa de la vergüenza, y lo mismo le ocurría a la itako. Pero al ver que la rubia todavía seguía derramando lágrimas se acercó más a ella.

- Ey¿te encuentras bien? –preguntó el joven Asakura, acariciándole la mejilla con dulzura.

- Sí, snif, tranquilo... Es que me he emocionado, nada más –aseguró la sacerdotisa, sonriéndole.

- Vale n-n –se alegró el chico, quitándole las lágrimas cariñosamente con un pañuelo que tenía en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta–. Bueno¿qué quieres que hagamos ahora?

- Pues me apetecería ir... a la casa, para tranquilizarme y para asimilar lo que ha acabado de ocurrir, por favor –pidió Anna, agachando un poco la cabeza.

- De acuerdo –aceptó Yoh, sonriéndole tiernamente.

Ambos se levantaron y se fueron a la recepción (recibiendo todo tipo de felicitaciones por parte de los comensales del restaurante) para que Yoh pudiese pagar. Éste pagó unos treinta y siete mil cuatrocientos veinte yenes, salieron a la calle y el shaman llamó a un taxi a través del móvil.

- Ay, tengo frío... –temblaba la sacerdotisa a causa del frío de la calle (era invierno, así que era normal).

- Tranquila, pronto llegará el taxi –dijo Yoh, quitándose la chaqueta y colocándola en los hombros de la chica. Después le dio un beso dulce en la frente–. ¿Ya estás mejor?

- Sí. Gracias, Yoh -////- –agradeció la itako, bien acomodada con la prenda.

- Mira, aquí está –decía Yoh mientras aparecía un taxi aparcando en la acera.

Los dos se acercaron al taxi y el chico le preguntó al conductor si estaban ocupados los asientos. Como el cartelito de letras verdes indicaba "Libre" en la cristalera delantera, Yoh estaba abriendo una de las puertas traseras y dejando que Anna pasase primero, luego él y cerró la puerta, para después decirle al taxista la dirección para ir a la mansión.

**OOoooOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOOOOOooooooOOOOO**

Hola a todos!!!

Espero que no se harten de los capítulos, sé que son bastante largos, pero a veces me encuentro con gente (me refiero con otros fanfics) que quiere más OO Esto es bueno porque así nos gusta más la lectura xD

Qué decir? Podrían preguntar, al menos, **cuántos capítulos haré**? Les aseguro que **más de 50 **xD (Toda la gente: O.O Cómoooooo?). Jaja, lo sé, sé que es mucho... podría decir una cifra más concreta, creo... que por los 70 capítulos, aún no estoy segura. Si sigo así, la historia terminaría en 2010!! O.o

Pero es que no me quiero dejar ningún detalle, en serio, y creo que mis motivos serán varios:

1- La evolución del amor entre Yoh y Anna. Pasarán por la ternura, el cariño, el deseo, la pasión... ejem, hasta... bueno, ya saben, hasta que ponga lime y lemon en los próximos capítulos xD

2- No solamente hay romance entre Yoh y Anna, sino en otras parejas. Avanzo las que serán: Pilika y Len, Tamao y Horo Horo... y muy tarde Lyserg y Jeanne... Luego habrá más en próximos capítulos.

3- El regreso de Hao, está confirmado. Hao volverá. Y eso implica tensión, acción, etc, a lo largo de la historia.

4- Otro tipo de acontecimientos que son sorpresa!! Pero adelanto un poco: aparición de nuevos espíritus, nuevos personajes, nuevos ataques y posesiones, viajes a Izumo y a otros lugares... y mucho más.

5- El casamiento de Yoh y Anna. Pero eso ocurrirá cuando acaben la facultad y sus estudios universitarios. Normal que ponga este acontecimiento importante, no?

6- Ejem, creo que hay gente que sabe que existen unos one-shot hechos por Takei y recopilándolos en una miniserie llamada "Funbari No Uta", verdad? Y aparece cierto personaje... Hana (o Hanna). El hijo de Yoh y Anna. También aparecerá, su nacimiento y su crecimiento... hasta llegar a adolescente.

7- Creo que ya he avanzado demasiado n.nU Espero que me tengan paciencia, que no se aburran y que lean la historia hasta el final. En mi humilde opinión, creo que no está nada mal, a mí me gusta cómo está quedando n-n

Linda, aunque larga, la declaración de amor de Yoh a Anna, verdad? La rosa le da un toque romántico. También podría haber escrito lo típico, lo de la sortija y las palabras "te quieres casar conmigo?". Pero no, he querido hacerlo de otra forma.

Y por fin aparecieron los demás personajes n.n No sé si les ha gustado las apariencias que les he otorgado a cada uno, les he hecho unos cuantos cambios de look.

No sé qué más decir, salvo los **disclaimer:**

**Hiroyuki Takei** creó los personajes y el universo de **Shaman King**, yo solo tomo prestados algunos componentes de esta serie para crear una historia sin ánimo de lucro.

**Marcas y patentes** **pertenecen a sus propietarios**, yo también los tomo prestados para dar sentido a la historia.

Los **looks de los personajes en apariencia adulta** y las carreras universitarias o profesiones que cursan los he inventado yo.

Los lugares **"Kigomora" y "Tsukemi"** también los he creado yo.

Los **sucesos de este capítulo** son invención mía, sin plagiar o copiar el contenido de otros fanfics, por lo tanto, están sujetos a **MIS DERECHOS DE AUTOR.**

Así que rechacen imitaciones xD

Otra nota aclaratoria que hago, esta vez, de los diálogos, tomen nota pues, ya que saldrá en toda la historia:

Shamanes y personas –letra normal.

_Canciones y tarareos de canciones –_letra cursiva

"_Conversaciones telefónicas" –_letra cursiva y con comillas.

"Pensamientos de las personas" –letra normal con comillas.

"Espíritus" –letra normal con comillas.

"Hablando por micrófono" –letra normal con comillas.

"Refranes o dichos", "palabras entrecomilladas, según su significado", "palabras concretas", "palabras o frases habladas por otros en boca de un personaje", "lugares, sitios o establecimientos con nombre propio", "marcas y entidades" y "títulos de canciones, libros, películas, series de animación japonesa, cómics, etc" –letra normal con comillas.

Aquí pongo ejemplos para que me entiendan:

- Hola¿qué haces? –preguntó Yoh **Shamanes y personas –letra normal**

**- **_Dile que la quiero. Que siempre fui sincero. Dile que me estoy volviendo loco por una tontería... _–tatareaba Horo Horo una canción que escuchaba por los altavoces de la radio _**Canciones y tarareos de canciones –**_**letra cursiva**

_**- "**__Oye¿y para cuándo quedamos?" –_preguntó Pilika, mirando el reloj de pared mientras apegaba más el auricular a su oreja _**"Conversaciones telefónicas" –**_**letra cursiva y con comillas.**

- "¿Por qué no se lo puedo decir?" –pensó Anna, angustiada **"Pensamientos de las personas" –letra normal con comillas.**

- "Kokoroooo" –dijo Kororo, asintiendo con la cabeza **"Espíritus" –letra normal con comillas.**

- "Venga, voy a cantar" –dijo Chocolove, alzando un puño al aire con el micrófono en mano **"Hablando por micrófono" –letra normal con comillas.**

- Ya sabe, "el que la sigue, la consigue" –dijo Chocolove, apuntando con el dedo índice su nariz **"Refranes o dichos" –letra normal con comillas.**

- Espero que no haya ocurrido nada, después de aquel "pequeño" incidente –se encogió de hombros Manta **"Palabras entrecomilladas, según su significado" –letra normal con comillas.**

Tamao llamaba a los chicos "jóvenes" y a las chicas "señoritas" **"Palabras concretas" –letra normal con comillas.**

- Y me dijo "¡Basta ya de tanta palabrería!". Por favor, no lo soporto, en serio. No voy a poder más –les contó Len **"Palabras o frases habladas por otros en boca de un personaje" –letra normal con comillas. **

Se dirigieron a la calle llamada "Kyusume", torciendo a la derecha **"Lugares, sitios o establecimientos con nombre propio" –letra normal con comillas.**

- La discográfica de este cantante se llama "New Artist & Co." –dijo Ryû, señalando la portada trasera del disco **"Marcas y entidades"** **–letra normal con comillas.**

- He estado leyendo "Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe" –le informó Lyserg mientras cerraba el libro **"Títulos de canciones, libros, películas, series de animación japonesa, cómics, etc" –letra normal con comillas.**

Jeje, la nota de la autora se alarga demasiado n.nU Perdonad!!!

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y no olviden mandarme **reviews**, que me animan bastante. Sin ellos, no continuaría el fanfic!!!! Así que depende de ustedes que esta historia siga adelante!!!

Me despido y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!!

Muchos besitos!! Bye!! nOn

**Anna Mary Marian**

Posdata: si hay faltas de ortografía en el capítulo, perdónenlas n.nUUUUU


	6. El cariño de los dos

**Capítulo 6: El cariño de los dos **

Llegaron a la mansión sobre las once de la noche. Todo estaba a oscuras, aunque la única iluminación provenía de unas pocas farolas de la calle. Se oían los grillos con su habitual canto, las bocinas de los coches se escuchaban muy a lo lejos.

Mayormente todo estaba en tranquilidad. Las estrellas del cielo eran realmente hermosas en esta noche, acompañadas por una preciosa y blanquísima Luna menguante.

El samurai Amidamaru, que estaba "sentado" en el tejado, se les acercó levitando suavemente y haciendo una reverencia caballerosa.

- "Hola, amo Yoh. Buenas noches, señorita Anna" –los saludó Amidamaru, que enseguida se transformó en esfera.

- Buenas noches, Amida –sonrió Yoh, sacando las llaves de la mansión que estaban en el bolso de Anna (ésta se lo ofreció)–. ¿Qué tal?

- "Pues... no ha habido nada del otro mundo, amo. Los demás tampoco han venido".

- Deben de estar de juerga, seguramente... ¬¬ –comentó Anna, cruzándose de brazos.

- Jiji n.n Entonces... ¿no sería una ventaja para nosotros? –preguntó Yoh, mirando a la rubia, abriendo la puerta y entrando.

- Humm, quizás... –supuso ella, entrando también por la puerta de la casa.

- "¿Sigo esperando afuera, amo?" –inquirió Amidamaru.

- Sí, Amida, por favor –asintió el castaño–. Cuando ellos vengan... ya descansas, ¿ok?

- "De acuerdo" –obedeció el samurai, yéndose; entretanto, Anna se sentaba en el sofá de la salita y Yoh cerraba la puerta (llevando las llaves consigo, pero luego las dejó en el aparador que había en la entrada).

- Pufff... –bufó la sacerdotisa, dejando la chaqueta de Yoh y su bolso en una silla que tenía al lado, cerrando los ojos–. Vaya noche...

- Creo que tendría que ser yo el que dijese eso... ¿no te parece? –se sentaba con ella Yoh.

- Es verdad... Has sido tú el que estaba nervioso y en vilo al preguntarme si quería ser... tu novia... –dijo la rubia, agachando la cabeza y sintiendo sus mejillas encendidas.

- Sí, pero... ha valido la pena –el shaman abrazó a su ya novia con mucha ternura mientras decía estas palabras–. Ahora creo que el primer punto, el segundo y el tercero pueden eliminarse, ¿no?

- Creo que sí... –musitó la itako, sonriendo melancólicamente–. Soy... tan feliz... La alegría y la emoción que siento no me caben en el pecho... Tanta felicidad no la había experimentado antes... Siento por primera vez que la vida, el destino, la suerte, mi existencia... están a mi favor... y eso me hace tan feliz y dichosa...

El castaño miraba muy tiernamente a su novia, ¡su novia! ¡Por fin! Había deseado tanto que Anna lo fuese... y ahora lo era (además de ser su prometida, pero el nombre de "novia" le gustaba mucho más). Se acercó aún más a la chica y con una mano acarició suavemente la mejilla de la joven. Ella giró su rostro para ver el de su prometido y seguidamente éste estaba muy cerca de su cara, mirándola a los ojos con extremada dulzura.

- Te quiero mucho, Annita. Te amo –le confesó Yoh, y en esto la besó en los labios dulcemente.

Esas hermosísimas palabras pronunciadas por el shaman le encantaban a la itako. La quería, la amaba... ¡se sentía ella inmensamente feliz!.

La sacerdotisa correspondió el beso y enganchó las manos al cuello de él. Yoh estaba loco de contento, ¡su felicidad era infinita! El muchacho, con sus propias manos, hizo que Anna se sentara en su regazo. No le importaba en absoluto el peso de su querida Annita, le agradaba mucho estar con ella.

Seguían besándose de manera cariñosa y dulce, probando el sabor de los labios del otro. Yoh cogió a Anna de la cintura y con las dos manos la acercó más hacia él para profundizar sus besos. La chica acariciaba el pelo oscuro de Yoh mientras se besaban, ambos dejándose llevar un poco por el momento agradable en el que estaban.

Dejaron de besarse un instante para poder respirar, al hacerlo el chico vio cuán hermosa era la itako y cómo sus labios pronunciaban...

- Yoh... Yo también te quiero... y te amo -////- –le murmuraba Anna al oído del shaman mientras el chico aprovechaba para besar las mejillas de su prometida con mimo.

- Mi Annita... Te adoro –decía Yoh, tomando el rostro de Anna con ambas manos y acariciando sus mejillas, mirándola penetrantemente a los ojos.

Miró esos ojos, que emitían un brillo especial (un brillo de estar enamorada, ¿quizás?), a pesar de la oscuridad, y luego observó la sonrisa dibujada en la cara de la joven. Ella pocas veces sonreía, pero esas sonrisas... siempre eran sinceras y preciosas.

Su prometida se acercó un poco más al rostro de él, la nariz de la chica rozó la suya... y a un milímetro estaba ella de que sus bocas se acariciasen.

- Yoh... ¿de verdad me amas? –inquirió ella con voz serena.

- Claro que te amo :) –asintió Yoh, mimoso con su rubia–. Si no... no me hubiera declarado y ni te hubiera dicho que te amo, te quiero, te adoro...

- Yo pensaba que no era así... creía que me querías pero que no estabas enamorado de mí. Ni siquiera llegaría a casarme por conveniencia, y aunque tu familia me escogiera como tu prometida... yo no te obligaría a que te casaras conmigo si no estuvieses enamorado de mí –la sacerdotisa inclinó la cabeza a un lado, haciendo que unos pocos mechones dorados de su pelo se posasen en el rostro–. Reconozco que... a veces he tenido errores contigo, así que te pido perdón.

- ¡No tienes por qué pedirme perdón!. ¡Todo el mundo comete errores, no somos perfectos! –exclamaba Yoh mientras que con amabilidad retiraba los rubios mechones de Anna y los colocaba detrás de la oreja–. Por ejemplo... yo no soy perfecto, ¿eso te ayuda?

- Pero aun así... no es lo mismo –negaba con la cabeza Anna, cerrando los ojos–. Al ser tan cerrada y orgullosa no reconocía mis propios errores, creía que todo lo que hacía era lo correcto sin pensar en lo que quieren u opinan los demás... Soy una egoísta.

- ¡Tú no eres nada de eso, cielo! –dijo Yoh, besando la frente de su prometida–. Ey, que no te guardo ningún rencor y... ni nada parecido. Incluso te agradezco lo de los entrenamientos... ¡ahora soy más fuerte y estoy más cachas! Jijiji n.n

- Pero... yo... –musitaba ella, todavía apenada.

- Bueno, si así te quedas tranquila... –suspiró el joven–... te perdono por todo lo que has hecho mal (según tu opinión) o inadecuadamente. Yo ahora estoy muy contento y no me lamento por nada. Lo único que me importa en este instante es... estar contigo y a tu lado.

Yoh la volvió a besar en los labios con ternura, acercándola hacia sí. Las bocas de ambos parecían imanes, no se querían despegar por más que quisieran. Y es que... después de tanto tiempo enamorados el uno del otro y sin haberse demostrado ese amor antes... pues ahora estaban aprovechando el tiempo perdido.

¡Por fin tenía a Anna entre sus brazos, acariciándola y besándola! Jugueteaba con los cabellos dorados de la chica entre sus dedos, mientras que ella acariciaba suavemente su espalda de forma cálida. Desde ahora y siempre... amará a su Annita con todas sus fuerzas y toda su alma, lo tenía decidido. Ya tenía en mente una cosa que siempre había deseado... casarse con la mujer de su vida, casarse con su Annita... ¡qué ilusión le hacía!. ¡Y es que todo era absolutamente perfecto!. ¡En este momento era el hombre más feliz del mundo! Nadie le arrebataría estos deliciosos minutos de júbilo y de felicidad.

Apoyó la espalda en el respaldo del sofá para que los dos estuviesen más cómodos, así que colocó sus manos en la cintura de Anna y ella trasladó sus finas manos al cuello del castaño, proporcionándole suaves caricias en la nuca con sus dedos y uñas de manera delicada.

En esto estaban cuando oyeron la puerta abrirse inesperadamente, se separaron con rapidez y se sentaron adecuadamente (y alejados el uno del otro para no levantar sospechas) en el sofá. Anna, mientras se arreglaba el cabello, le pidió un favor a su novio.

- Yoh, mantengamos durante un tiempo esto en secreto, por favor. Es que no sé cómo van a reaccionar y, además, no olvides mi reputación...

- n.nU Bueno, Annita, está bien... –aceptó Yoh, quitándose apurado alguna marca de pintalabios en su rostro con el dorso de la mano.

- ¡Ya estamos en casa! nOn –gritó Horo Horo, entrando la salita, seguido por los demás.

- ¡Querrás decir en MI casa! –le contradijo Anna, molesta.

- ¡Ey! Pero... ¿¡qué hacéis vestidos ASÍ!? –se sorprendió Len, viendo lo bien trajeada que estaba la pareja.

- Esto... eh... Porque... nos hemos ido a cenar a un restaurante y necesitábamos vestirnos así –explicó Yoh, rascándose la cabeza apurado.

- ¬.¬ Humm, qué extraño... –sospechó Chocolove.

- ¿Y a nosotros no nos has invitado? –preguntó Manta, un poquito indignado ya que Yoh no los había avisado.

- Eh... Creía que teníais otros planes... –farfulló Yoh, algo tembloroso.

- Y ha ido con Anna, que eso es lo más extraño... –comentó el ainu a los demás con un deje de extrañeza.

- ¿Tienes algún problema con que yo vaya? ¬¬ –le arremetió Anna, con intenciones de levantarse del sofá y propinarle un buen golpe en el estómago.

- Errr... n.nUUU ¡No, qué va! En verdad no tengo ninguno, jeje –intentó disculparse el shaman del hielo.

- Bueno, ¿y qué tal os lo habéis pasado? –preguntó Yoh, mirando de soslayo a Anna.

- Oh, muy bien, la verdad –contestó Ryû–. Aunque le estuvimos echando mucho de menos, don Yoh. Y a usted también, doña Anna.

- Jiji –rió el joven Asakura–. Bueno, otra vez será. Recuerda que aún queda muuucha Navidad y muuuchas fiestas que celebrar n.n.

- Tiene toda la razón del mundo, don Yoh –sonrió Ryû, más animado.

- Pues será mejor que nos durmamos, que ya es tarde –les advirtió Lyserg y después puso una mano en su boca para bostezar–. Waaa... Humm, tengo sueño...

- Sí –asintió Fausto–. Pues entonces buenas noches.

- Buenas noches –dijeron los demás, subiendo las escaleras uno por uno y dirigiéndose cada uno a su habitación.

Yoh cogió su chaqueta y subió rápidamente hacia su cuarto. Anna llevaba su bolso en el hombro (ya que el bolso poseía una cadenita para colgarlo en el hombro) y se encaminaba a la cocina a beber un poco de agua. Al dejar el vaso en el fregadero fue al recibidor a recoger las llaves (había dos pares de llaves, una de ellas era la que llevaba siempre ella y otra era la que prestaba a los demás por si tenían que salir (en este caso Tamao las llevó) y entrar de nuevo en la mansión si la sacerdotisa no estaba), y ambas las puso en un cajón de una encimera donde se guardaban todas las llaves de la mansión (del contador de la luz, del garaje...).

Subió los peldaños de las escaleras lentamente, sin hacer apenas ruido para que los demás no se despertasen (ya no había nadie, se habían ido todos a dormir). Iba a abrir la puerta de su habitación... cuando de pronto...

- Annita.. –murmuró Yoh al oído de la chica, abrazándola por detrás.

- ¿Qué... qué quieres? –preguntó Anna, un poco inquieta y roja.

- Me gustaría... pedirte un favor... –le susurró el castaño con voz suave.

- Y... ¿cuál es? o////o

- Que... duermas conmigo ú///ù

- O/////////O Yoh, pe-pe-pero...

- ¿Ocurre algo? O es que... ¿no te ha gustado la idea? –preguntó Yoh, preocupado y desilusionándose.

- No, no es eso. Es que me has pillado desprevenida, nada más –respondió ella, nerviosa y con el corazón palpitándole rápido.

- ¿Y entonces?

- De acuerdo... –aceptó la itako–. Pero que no se te haga costumbre, ¡¿eh?!

- ¡Está bien! n.n ¡Voy a por mis cosas y ahora vuelvo! –exclamó Yoh, más contento que unas pascuas.

- Ay... –suspiró la sacerdotisa, abriendo la puerta de su cuarto y dejando su bolso en una mesa de madera de sauce llorón preciosamente adornada.

Se desvistió por completo, quedándose sólo con la ropa interior de abajo, colocó la ropa en el armario y de éste sacó un pijama de dos piezas (pantalón largo y camisa de mangas largas de color beige). Del vestidor cogió unas cómodas y blanditas zapatillas rosas de andar por casa y dejó sus sandalias de tacón en el vestidor. Se quitó las joyas y se desmaquilló con toallitas húmedas refrescantes que luego las tiró a la papelera.

Casi prácticamente la habitación era igual que la del shaman, sólo que tenía toques femeninos y decorada con los gustos de la sacerdotisa (porque no iría a poner, ni loca, un póster de Bob). Todos los muebles eran muy bonitos y clásicos (de madera de sauce llorón (como la mesa en donde dejó el bolso), pero tenía el mismo mobiliario que el del shaman, sólo que de otro estilo), su cama también era muy grande (como de matrimonio) y cómoda, pero tenía doseles en las cuatro esquinas de la cama (las cortinas eran de color rosa intenso), con mullidos y suaves cojines de raso de color magenta. También tenía aparatos electrónicos (equipo de música, televisor de plasma de 17 pulgadas, ordenador, móvil (un Nokia) y cámara digital) de última generación y novísimos, una alfombra de inspiración persa al pie de la cama, un espejo de 2 metros de alto y de ancho con un fino y sencillo marco dorado colocado en la pared, 5 lámparas doradas de las que caían unas pequeñitas lágrimas de zafiro para adornarlas, varios cuadros para decorar las paredes, joyeros de diversos tamaños, algunos libros, cuadernos y utensilios escolares que tenía del instituto y para ir a la universidad, un tocador con su correspondiente silla y espejo para arreglarse, marcos con fotos, una elegante percha plateada... y las típicas cosas de chicas, que estaban por toda la habitación.

Estaba mirando el jardín por el balcón, apoyada en la barandilla de mármol, cuando Yoh tocó la puerta y la abrió.

- ¡Ya estoy aquí! –exclamó Yoh, vestido con un pijama azul marino–. ¿Has visto qué rapidez?

- Bueno, pues... vamos adentro –dijo Anna, súper-nerviosa.

- ¡Qué guay!. ¡La primera noche que pasamos... como novios! Jijiji n.n –sonreía Yoh.

- Ejem, no grites, Yoh, que nos pueden pillar –le advirtió la sacerdotisa mientras deshacía la cama y retiraba los cojines.

- Tranquila. Si de lo cansados que estaban ya deben estar roncando n.n

- Bueno, pero por si acaso ¬///¬

- Ok –asintió el shaman. Anna se metió primero en la cama y luego se metió él, llevándose las sábanas blancas hasta la cintura–. Buenas noches, Annita.

- Buenas noches, Yoh -/////- –murmuró Anna, cerrando los ojos.

Sin embargo, pasados los minutos, la itako no lograba dormirse (Yoh consiguió dormirse en cinco minutos). Habían pasado demasiadas cosas en tan poco tiempo: el Torneo de Shamanes, que Yoh le curara de los onis, que él y ella fueran amigos, que luego fueran novios...

¡Novios! Al pensar en eso... se sentía extraña y, a la vez, feliz. Ahora notaba un cosquilleo en el estómago al recordar su beso con Yoh en el restaurante y (hace poco) en la salita, o la sensación de percibir la piel de sus manos o de su cara acariciando la de ella, o esas miradas tan tiernas y profundas que el chico le dedicaba, o su sonrisa tranquila, o el agradable tono de su voz y el trato tan atento y dulce que le brindaba...

Miraba el techo, pero eso no la tranquilizaba, ni siquiera ese acto la dejaba "no pensar". Por momentos se desesperaba, ya que no podía conciliar el sueño, y el corazón le palpitaba con fuerza. Suspiró resignada y cerró los ojos para ver, si una vez por todas, podía dormir.

Pero notó cómo dos brazos se agarraban a su cuerpo por detrás, y esto la asustó. Giró la cabeza y vio a...

- Humm... –ronroneaba Yoh, abrazándose a la sacerdotisa con mimo y cariño.

- O////o Yoh, ¿qué te pasa? –preguntó ella (todavía un poco asustada), haciendo que el shaman se despertase y abriese los ojos.

- Nada... ¡Que me gustaría dormir abrazado a ti! n.n –exclamó Yoh, sonriendo.

- -////- Ah, vale... –murmuró la itako, bajando la cabeza.

- ¿Y a ti qué te pasa?. ¿Qué ocurre? –inquirió el castaño, preocupado por la chica.

- Pues... que... que... que me siento extraña por esta situación... aunque también estoy muy feliz. Es que no estoy acostumbrada ¬////¬

- Bueno, pero ya te acostumbrarás. Tú tranquila, Annita, e intenta dormirte, que ya es muy tarde –la animaba Yoh, besándole la mejilla ya que ella se dio la vuelta para mirarle.

- Está bien –suspiró Anna–. Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches de nuevo, jiji n.n

Yoh le dio un tierno beso en la frente a la sacerdotisa y cerró los ojos mientras Anna se dejaba abrazar por él.

La itako veía la sonrisa dulce de Yoh, que acomodaba su cabeza en la almohada y la acercaba al rostro de Anna. Al chico le embriagaba ese agradable aroma, era tan deleitable para su olfato, olía tan bien su Annita... Como todavía no estaba totalmente dormido le daba cortos besitos al cabello rubio de la chica con muchísima delicadeza y mimo.

Anna se sentía a gusto entre la calidez de los brazos de Yoh, le reconfortaba el alma, y le daba paz y serenidad. Con lo terriblemente bien que se encontraba, cerró los ojos y una de sus manos se apoyó en el pecho del shaman.

Y, al final, ambos consiguieron dormirse después de varios minutos, compartiendo su sueño con la persona amada.

**OooooOOOOOoOOOOOOoOoOoOoooooOOOOOOoOoOOooooooOOOOOO**

Buenas, otra vez nos vemos n.n

Cómo anda la cosa? Esperemos que bien!!! Yo estoy con los exámenes, vaya palooo...

En fin, qué se le va a hacer. Espero que lean las **notas de la autora**, les ayudará a comprender mejor la historia y... a su autora también!!! XD

Después de la declaración de **Yoh **a **Anna**... Sniff, qué bonito... lo lógico es que... er... bueno, quisieran descansar después de todo lo ocurrido.

Piensen que Anna está asimilando todo lo que le está ocurriendo, y la situación que está viviendo es extraña para ella. Paulatinamente verán que, con el tiempo, ella cambiará... pero no se asusten, no será un cambio radical de la noche a la mañana. Casi seguirá igual xD sólo que se irá amansando un poquito n-n

Les gustó el **primer beso**?? XD Yo creo que... SIIIIII!! XD Y los siguientes??? TAMBIÉÉÉN!!! XD

Tengan en cuenta que pondré, ejem, lime y lemon... y tampoco se asusten si ven, poco a poco, un proceso rápido del amor de Anna y Yoh. Ya digo que después de tanto tiempo sin demostrarse sus sentimientos, entre que son adolescentes/adultos y eso conlleva a un desbarajuste de hormonas... pues esos son los ingredientes perfectos para que eso ocurra xD

Qué más puedo decir??? Ah, si n.n

Soy de **España** (si **ven mi perfil** ya lo verán, podrían hacerlo, moléstense en leer lo que pone la autora, no sólo la historia, pero no les estoy regañando, ¿eh?) y **en Granada hay un "Salón del Cómic y del Manga"**. Y fui **vestida**, porque hay cosplay, de... **Anna Kyôyama**!!! n////n

Jeje, y una amiga no sabe si vestirse de Tamao o Pilika, ya que las dos le gusta (pero al final no podrá ir uu, para la próxima ocasión vendrá). Compré merchandising y objetos derivados de Shaman King o Sailor Moon. Y también algunos tomos del manga de Shaman King para seguir coleccionando la serie.

En el siguiente capítulo pondré lo que me compré exactamente xD

Podrían visitar mi **fotolog**, donde tengo imágenes creadas por mí (primero las consigo de Internet y luego las personalizo, les cambio el color o pongo letras y efectos especiales, o las cambio casi radicalmente) y pongo comentarios y la gente que tengo también. Si pueden, háganse una cuenta y me mandan reviews también xD

La página es con **tres w**, **punto** y a continuación la dirección por **si** acaso aquí **no se refleja**, **en mi perfil está**, donde pone... um... **homepage**, creo. Y así ya lo pueden ver.

Ahora los **disclaimer**, como siempre:

**Shaman King** pertenece a su autor **Hiroyuki Takei**.

Las **marcas** que aparezcan **pertenecen a sus dueños y respectivas compañías**, yo solamente las tomo prestadas para dar sentido a la historia y se vea actual, verdadera y auténtica.

Y **rechacen imitaciones**, pues esta **historia está creada por mí** y está sujeta a **mis derechos de autor**.

Por cierto, algunos podrán apreciar que cuando pongo interrogaciones o exclamaciones seguidas no aparecen enteramente. Les digo en serio que yo lo pongo todo bien en el Word y correctamente, pero al pasarlo a fanfiction se pone así, yo no tengo la culpa TT.TT A ver si encuentro la manera de que salga como yo quiero, pero por lo que veo la historia se entiende... creo o.o

Ah, se me olvidaba, añado otras cosillas más que aparecerán en los diálogos, ¿eh?

"Apodos o motes" –letra normal con comillas.

"Palabras distorsionadas" –letra normal con comillas.

"Onomatopeyas" –letra normal con comillas.

Creo que los ejemplos no son necesarios XD

Ya nada más, sólo espero que me digan si les está gustando la historia (y en concreto este capítulo) y que me manden muuuuuuuchos reviews.

Y si conocen de gente que les guste este tipo de fanfics, no duden en avisarles y que ellos me mandasen reviews.

Se los agradecería mucho!! Sin su apoyo no sabría qué hacer!!

Muchos besitos, os quiero!! nOn

-------------Anna Mary Marian-------------------


	7. Empezando a compartir

**Capítulo 7: Empezando a compartir**

- "Todo ha cambiado. Nadie puede arrebatarme este dulce momento de felicidad. Ya nada volverá a ser como antes".

Esto era lo que pensaba el heredero Asakura, ya despierto y todavía abrazando a la sacerdotisa. Miraba desde lejos el balcón de la habitación, las largas cortinas ondeaban ligeramente a causa del breve viento que las movió. Era invierno y, curiosamente, no hacía tanto frío como el shaman esperaba... quizás era porque estaba calentito en la cama de su novia y, sobre todo, abrazado a ella.

La miró y se quedó prendado de esa cara, parecía que la habían esculpido los mismísimos ángeles y que su largo pelo dorado lo hilaron unas hadas hermosas que habitaban en las profundidades de un bosque encantado.

Anna dormía apaciblemente entre los cálidos brazos de su prometido mientras éste seguía mirándola embobado y absorto por su belleza. Se acercó más a ella con extremo cuidado y apoyó su frente con la de la chica. Pero, desgraciadamente o afortunadamente, la joven se iba despertando, y sus perlas negras que tenía por ojos volvieron a brillar al ver a su novio y observar que él sonría con una calidez que le derretía el corazón.

- Buenos días, Annita –la saludó Yoh, pero no conforme con eso... le dio un beso en los labios.

- Yo-Yoh... O////////O –balbuceó la itako, roja como un tomate.

- Vale, ya lo sé... Ya dejo de besarte... ú.ù –dijo Yoh, apenado.

- Es que... no estoy... o////o –explicaba abochornada la chica.

- ... acostumbrada –terminó la frase por ella el shaman, triste.

- Pero... me... gusta... –decía la joven, agachando la cabeza, todavía roja–. Me gusta que... me beses -////-

La chica se abrazó a él sin previo aviso, esto sorprendió a Yoh, no esperaba una respuesta como esa, pero la correspondió... envolviéndola con sus brazos de forma protectora y cariñosa.

Anna levantó la cabeza y mostró una pequeña sonrisa mientras el shaman la miraba de manera dulce. Se miraron a los ojos profundamente y poco a poco se iban acercando... hasta que...

- "Ejem. Siento interrumpir, amo Yoh, pero es que no lo encontraba en su habitación y me preocupé" –entró por sorpresa Amidamaru.

- ¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ HACES EN MI HABITACIÓN?! ò///ó –gritó Anna, volviendo a ser la de antes.

- "Lo... lo... lo siento, señorita Anna" –se disculpó el samurai, muy asustado, y salió de la habitación por "patas".

- Emm... Bueno, Annita... ¿bajamos a desayunar? n.nU –preguntó Yoh.

- Supongo que sí... –suspiró Anna, resignada.

- Pero... eh... ¿podrías... darme... un beso? n////n

- Un... ¿beso? -////-

- Sí, porfaaa... n///n

- Bueno, vale... -////-

Se miraron de nuevo a los ojos, algo sonrojados, y... la chica se acercaba poco a poco al rostro de su prometido y... besó sus labios. Los dos, internamente, se alegraban de tener tan suave y dulce contacto con sus labios, y al mismo tiempo todo lo que había a su alrededor dejaba de existir, como si las únicas personas que hubiesen en la Tierra fueran ellos dos.

Yoh la abrazó mientras mantenían ese precioso y mágico beso, en el que se demostraban cuánto se querían y se necesitaban el uno al otro. El shaman se comportaba muy mimoso con su novia en el beso, pero a la rubia le costaba bastante ser así... hasta que, por fin, sus sentimientos salieron a flote y sonrió mientras le besaba, entretanto que colgó sus manos en el cuello del joven Asakura.

¡Qué situación más perfecta! Los besos dulces que se daban parecían adquirir otra cosa... otra forma..., eran más lentos, más delicados, más tiernos, pero insistentes y necesitados. Estuvieron así un buen rato, disfrutando de la compañía del otro y de ese contacto tan hermoso. Pero la situación dejó de ser perfecta, ya que ambos estómagos empezaron a rugir, destrozando el ambiente mágico que se había creado.

- Errr... ejem... Creo que es mejor que bajemos ¬///¬ –propuso Anna separándose de Yoh, levantándose rápidamente de la cama y empezando a elegir la ropa que iba a llevar ese día (por no llevar el típico vestido negro).

- Sí, estoy de acuerdo contigo –accedió Yoh, apenado, saliendo de la habitación para dirigirse a la suya propia.

Ambos en sus cuartos se cambiaron, el shaman salió primero y se quedó en el pasillo a esperar a la itako y, una vez que ésta salió, bajaron juntos a desayunar... pero acapararon sus típicos roles: Yoh, el chico despreocupado y alegre; Anna, la mandona y seria sacerdotisa. Los dos intentaron por todos los medios hacer como si no hubiese pasado nada entre ellos dos, una vez que los demás amigos de Yoh salieron a escena en la cocina. Todo era normal y rutinario en un día de vacaciones de Navidad, no hubo ningún incidente o pelea en toda la mañana.

Eran ya las 6 de la tarde, la gran mayoría de ellos estaba aburrido y a Yoh se le ocurrió una idea.

- ¿Jugamos a la videoconsola?

- ¡Venga, al Tekken! ¡Te ganaré! –dijo Horo Horo, ilusionado.

- Pues entonces vendré con el carrito con la videoconsola nOn

Yoh llegaba al salón con un carrito de madera con una Play Station 3, con sus mandos, juegos y demás accesorios. Enchufaron los cables a la televisión, los mandos a la máquina y el adaptador de corriente al enchufe de la electricidad. En poco tiempo, todos estaban atentos para ver la lucha entre ambos shamanes, que ya eligieron sus personajes y el campo de batalla.

"GET READY FOR THE NEXT BATTLE".

"JIN KAZAMA VS. HWOARANG".

"ROUND 1".

"FIGHT!".

- ¡Ya verás, Hwoarang! –exclamaba Yoh, dirigiéndose hacia su oponente.

- Nooo... ¡Toma ésta, Jin Kazama! –gritó Horo Horo, dándole una patada a Jin.

- Serán viciados del Tekken... –murmuraba Manta, rodando los ojos.

- ¡Toma, toma, toma! –se desesperaba Yoh, dándole a todos los botones mientras miraba la línea de vida de Hwoarang (no hacía falta decir que Yoh era Jin y el ainu Hwoarang).

- Jaja, ¡chúpate esa! –gritó victorioso Horo Horo, alzando un puño al aire.

"K.O.".

"HWOARANG WINS".

- ¡Sííí! ¡He ganado, he ganado! ¡Jajajajaja! –vociferaba Horo Horo, la mar de contento y haciendo un baile moviendo las manos hacia arriba de un lado a otro y meneando el trasero.

- Muy bien, hermanito –lo felicitaba su hermana.

- "Koro rorooo" –decía Kororo, muy feliz por su amo.

- Te felicito n-n –lo elogió Yoh.

- Muchas gracias, Yoh –dijo Horo Horo, emocionado.

- Qué bien, hermanito. Ahora sólo te falta tener novia para ser completamente feliz –comentó Pilika, sin darse cuenta que le dio a donde más le dolía al ainu.

- Golpe bajo TT.TT –sollozó el chico, poniéndose de cuclillas y llevándose las manos a la cabeza mientras que las lágrimas como cascadas caían por los ojos.

- "Horo Horo lose". "Pilika wins" –imitaba la voz del juego Chocolove, y luego volvió a tener su característico acento para reírse y mofarse del peliazul.

- ¡Oye, no te metas conmigo! –se molestó Horo Horo.

- ¡Jajajaja! –reían todos, pero...

- ¿Puedo jugar yo? –preguntó la sacerdotisa, cogiendo una silla y sentándose con ellos.

- Eh... n.nUUU

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que no puedo jugar? ¬¬

- Sí n.nU –dijo miedoso el shaman del pelo azul, pasándole el mando a la itako–. Bueno, yo no juego más... ¡Me alegro de haber ganado al imbatible Yoh Asakura por primera vez!

- ¡Porque has vencido por pura suerte! –exclamó el Asakura, sonriente–. ¡Yo siempre te gano... siempre os gano a todos, jeje! n.n

- Anna... ¿tú sabes jugar? –inquirió Lyserg, mirándola por el rabillo del ojo y expresión sosegada.

- ¡Claro que sí sé jugar! –gritó Anna, que al parecer la pregunta de Lyserg se la tomó como una ofensa–. ¿Quién se enfrenta a mí?

- n.nUUUUUUUUUUU –ninguno de ellos se atrevía.

- Venga, yo ;) –dijo Yoh, poniéndose muy simpático.

- ¿Estás seguro, Yoh? O.oU –preguntó Len.

- Sí, completamente –asintió Yoh, que le daba a la opción "Personalizar personaje: Jin Kazama" ya que era su personaje favorito–. Bueno, Anna, ¿qué personaje eliges?

- No sé... Estoy entre Nina Williams, Christie Monteiro y Asuka Kazama... –dudaba Anna, que también estaba en la misma opción y pasando el cursor por los distintos personajes.

- ¿Y no eliges a Anna Williams? –preguntó con picaresca Horo Horo.

- ¡¡¡YO NO ME PAREZCO A ESA!!! XO

- Yo lo decía por el nombre, nada más n.nUUU

- Hummm ¬¬

- Bueno, yo ya he terminado. Anna, venga, ¡elige un personaje! –la apremió Yoh.

Resulta que Yoh puso a Jin Kazama a su imagen y semejanza: tenía el pelo larguito (aunque negro) con unos cascos de música en la cabeza de color naranja, camisa blanca de manga corta, pantalones largos vaqueros de color verde oscuro con el dobladillo hacia fuera, pero llevaba tenis negros y naranjas al igual que los guantes de lucha.

- Al final me elijo a esta –anunció Anna, que eligió a Nina Williams.

Por pura suerte la Nina tenía en su vestuario un vestido de tirantes finos (aunque largo hasta los tobillos... y sexy, con mucho escote por delante y por la espalda, y unas pedazo de rajas que dejaban ver casi todas las piernas), lo cambió de color y lo puso negro, unos zapatos de aguja finos y con mucho tacón de color rojo sangre, le soltó el pelo rubio, le puso un collar largo de zafiros y un lazo largo lateral de color rojo a modo de diadema... o sea, a su imagen y semejanza también.

- ¡Woooo! O.O ¡Qué sexy! –soltaron los demás un sorpresivo deje de embobamiento (mayormente por parte de los chicos).

- Es verdad... O/////O –murmuró Yoh, sorprendido.

- ---------------¬ ---------------¬ –Anna les lanzó a todos una mirada amenazante para callarlos y que dejasen de mirar a su personaje con tanta ansia.

- Creo... que será mejor que continuemos. Además, me parece que si te conectas a Internet en la Play Station 3 te puedes descargar más accesorios y ropas de los personajes... jeje –comentó Yoh, reaccionando–. Bueno, Anna, elijamos el tanto por ciento de daño y el campo de batalla.

- Al 150, al tope –dijo ella, decidida.

- Vale, ¿y el campo de batalla?

- El que tú quieras...

- Ok... pues este mismo –dijo Yoh, y apareció al azar el campo llamado "Hot Dessert".

"GET READY FOR THE NEXT BATTLE".

"JIN KAZAMA VS. NINA WILLIAMS".

El campo era un desierto, en el fondo había un oasis con palmeritas y camellos bebiendo de aquel lago... Había un efecto abrasador por el Sol, que pegaba bastante fuerte. De fondo sonaba una musiquilla árabe muy movida y pegadiza. Y, así, aparecieron los personajes, que antes de combatir, decían sus "gritos de guerra".

- "¡No te interpongas!" –decía Jin Kazama, en lenguaje japonés.

- "¡Vamos, cariño! Enséñame lo que vales..." –incitaba Nina Williams en idioma inglés (pero los shamanes entendían lo que decía Nina porque pusieron subtítulos en japonés cuando un personaje hablaba en un idioma distinto).

- ¿¿¡¡Cariñoooo!!?? O.O ¡¡Qué fuerteee!! –exclamaron todos, anonadados.

- ¡¿QUERÉIS CALLAROS?! ¡¡QUE NO ME CONCENTRO!! XO –les amenazó Anna, muy cabreada por la intervención.

"ROUND 1".

"FIGHT!".

- Jin Kazama, "El Joven del Destino" contra Nina Williams, "La Asesina Profesional y Experta"... Madre mía, es por eso que le dije a Yoh que si estaba seguro de enfrentarse a Anna... –suspiró Len, con los ojos como platos.

- No lo va a dejar ni respirar... –bufó Chocolove con exageración, mientras que en esos momentos Nina le estaba haciendo una llave a Jin...

- ¡Jo, le ha quitado media vida! O.O –exclamó sorprendido Manta.

- Sí que sabe jugar... –comentó Lyserg asombrado, mirando fijamente el combate.

- ¡¡Yoh, tío, no te dejes ganar!! XO –gritaba Horo Horo.

- ¡Porfa, Anna, deja de atacar! TToTT –le suplicaba Yoh a la itako.

- ¡Y tú deja de defenderte! ¬¬ –le replicó la rubia.

- ¡Hazle una llave a ella también! –recomendó el ainu a su amigo, mientras que Chocolove rápidamente se disfrazó y se puso un traje, sacado de no se sabe dónde, de animadora y con sus pompones iba saltando y gritaba "¡Dame una "Y"! ¡Dame una "O"! ¡Dame una "H"! ¡Yoh! ¡¡Yoh!! ¡¡¡YOOOOOOH!!!".

Nina esquivo el ataque de Jin... y le propinó una buenísima combinación de ataques seguidos... provocando este (muy esperado) resultado:

"K.O.".

"NINA WILLIAMS WINS".

- Nooo... TToTT Bueno, aún queda la segunda ronda ò.ó –se animó a sí mismo el castaño.

"ROUND 2"

"FIGHT!".

Nina hizo un ataque imparable a Jin sin previo aviso, por lo tanto, éste no lo pudo esquivar. Y de paso, la voluptuosa mujer asesina aprovechó para hacer más combinaciones de patadas y puños... Luego hizo una potente patada aérea y le hizo otra llave al japonés sin dejarle defenderse... Y el resultado fue:

"PERFECT!".

"NINA WILLIAMS WINS".

- ¡¡¡Wooo, ni le ha dejado atacar!!! O.o –exclamaron todos, alucinando en colores.

- Es que con tanto ataque seguido... –dijo Pilika, sorprendida.

- Vamos, que hoy Yoh no tiene el día fino... –sonrió nervioso Fausto.

- Bah, no juego más... Ya te dejo tranquilo, Yoh –dijo Anna, levantándose y dejando a un lado el mando.

- ¬.¬ Vale. He sido derrotado dos veces; hoy no estoy en forma –susurró Yoh, y puso música en sus cascos para escucharla mientras se levantaba del asiento y daba el mando a Len–. Voy a darme una vuelta, a ver si me despejo. Vosotros, si queréis, podéis jugar. Hasta luego, no tardaré mucho en regresar.

- "¿Puedo ir con usted, amo?" –preguntó preocupado su espíritu acompañante.

- No hace falta, Amidamaru, tranquilo n.n

- ¿Ves, Anna, lo que has conseguido? Si es que... –le reprochaba Horo Horo a la chica.**NONONONooooij jklkjsdklfffkjs**

- ¡Mira! ¡Tú déjame en paz! ¿Quieres? ¡Que hoy no estoy de humor para pelearme contigo, "Loro Loro"! –gritó Anna enfadada al shaman de los hielos.

- Bueno, me voy. ¡Chao, chaooo! n-n –se despidió Yoh, saliendo por la puerta.

- ¡Pues todo es por tu culpa, Anna! Ò.Ó –exclamó el ainu.

- ¡QUE ME DEJES EN PAZ, MALDITA SEA! XO –vociferó la itako, cogiendo a Horo Horo de la cabeza y lo estampó con fuerza contra la pared.

- Do-do-do... doña Anna... ¿se encuentra bien? –preguntó Ryû, temeroso por la reacción de la sacerdotisa.

- ¡SÍ! XO–rugió la joven, haciendo que todos diesen un paso hacia atrás. Pero luego, Anna se llevó una mano a la cabeza, negando–. Yo... también voy a salir fuera, necesito tomar aire y tranquilizarme. Pero... como vuelva aquí y me encuentre algo que no me guste... ¡ya os enteraréis de quién soy!

- Nosotros nos haremos cargo de la mansión, señorita Anna –hizo una inclinación Tamao, obedeciendo el mandato de la itako.

- De acuerdo –aceptó Anna, mirándose en el espejo del recibidor y anudándose un pañuelo largo azul con rayas blancas horizontales a la cabeza. Cogió el pomo de la puerta y las llaves–. Tampoco tardaré mucho en volver. Adiós.

"¡¡¡Poum!!!".

Anna dio un portazo a la puerta y se fue, entretanto que todos soltaron un suspiro de alivio.

- Uf... –bufó Len Tao, para rematar la faena y regañar al chico peliazul–. ¡¿Podrías haber sido más suave?! ¡¿O es que eres tonto?!

- Jooo, ¡¿al final la bronca me la echáis a mí?! –se quejó Horo Horo, que se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda al chino de ojos dorados.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Estaba en el parque, sentado en un columpio, mirando el rojizo y a la vez anaranjado atardecer. Sopló un frío viento que lo hizo temblar un poco, llevando con él unas cuantas hojas de los pocos árboles que contenían el tipo de hoja caduca. No le gustaba el invierno, ni el frío, ni la lluvia y ni el mal tiempo. Prefería el verano, o en su defecto, la primavera. Lo único que quizás le gustaba de esta época actual eran las vacaciones y recibir regalos...

- "No entiendo por qué estoy así... y no creo que sea por el juego, no le doy tantísima importancia como para estar deprimido por no haber ganado... Será la época del invierno, que influye en mi estado de ánimo" –pensaba Yoh para sus adentros.

Miró un reloj grande de acero, de forma cuadrada y se sostenía con un poste incrustado en la acera que había en el parque... sus agujas negras y estilizadas indicaban que eran las siete y diez de la tarde. Sólo faltaba un cachito de Sol, que estaba oculto entre edificios y montañas, para que se hiciese de noche y la Luna ya se dejaba notar en el cielo con su blanco resplandor.

Se levantó del columpio, aunque no le apetecía mucho volver a su mansión. Suspiró y miró el cielo de nuevo, lleno de nubes y empezaban a verse, a lo lejos, el planeta Venus y también unas pocas estrellas, dispersadas por toda la bóveda celeste. Yoh iba a girarse, pero...

- Sabía que te encontraría aquí –lo sorprendió Anna, cruzada de brazos.

- Anna... ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No estás en la casa? O.o –preguntó Yoh, perplejo.

- No, preferí salir e ir a buscarte –contestó ella y le indicó con el dedo índice un banco para que ambos se sentaran. Cuando los dos se sentaron, la chica continuó hablando–. Primero fui al cementerio, ya que es tu sitio favorito para reflexionar, pero como no estabas... decidí venir aquí, porque este es el segundo lugar que vas casi siempre: Este era nuestro "Punto de Encuentro" cuando charlábamos.

- Y hablábamos y contábamos nuestras cosas con total confianza. Sí n-n –recordaba el shaman, sonriendo.

- Además, te buscaba porque... quería... estar contigo –susurró la itako y le abrazó.

- Annita... ó-ò –murmuró Yoh, enternecido, y correspondió su abrazo.

Se quedaron abrazados un buen rato, en silencio y sin decir nada, sólo disfrutando de ese abrazo y de la compañía del otro. Mutuamente se daban un débil calor, que a duras penas los reconfortaba a causa del frío invierno.

Al final, cuando el Sol dio totalmente paso a la Luna, decidieron que ya era hora de volver. Se levantaron del banco y, cogiditos tiernamente de la mano, caminaron hasta la mansión en silencio, notando la esencia del otro y notando la vinculación shamánica de ambos. Oyeron a un pobre grillo que se atrevió a cantar, pero en cuestión de segundos dejó de hacerlo y eso les provocó una suave risa.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, inmediatamente retiraron esa unión de sus manos, y Anna adquirió una cara seria cuando entró en el salón.

- Humm... ¿qué estáis haciendo? –preguntó la sacerdotisa a los demás.

- Jugando a los "Urbz: los Sims en la ciudad" –la informó Lyserg, que estaba jugando.

- ¡Yo voy por el nivel de "Superestrella"! _¡Yeaaah!_ –cantaba Ryû (unos cuántos se taparon los oídos porque había desafinado y le salió un tremendo gallo) y jugando también.

- Jeje, qué guay n.n –decía Yoh, sonriente.

- ¬¬ Como se os ocurra armar follón... –amenazaba Anna.

- n.nUUU Tra-tra-tranqui, Anna. Que nosotros vamos a estar calladitos –le aseguró Manta, algo nervioso.

- Más os vale... –les advirtió Anna con el puño cerrado y hacia delante–. Bueno, que alguien prepare la cena, que ya tengo hambre.

- Enseguida, señorita Anna –salió escopeteada Tamao hacia las cocinas.

- ¡¡Así me gusta!! Gente diligente... y que acata mis órdenes sin rechistar y sin vaguear... ¡Perfecto! –asentía Anna, refiriéndose a Tamao.

A la media hora estaban todos cenando un buenísimo curry preparado por Tamao (Horo Horo repitió cuatro veces), atún con salsa de tomate (el ainu repitió dos) y ensalada de lechuga, aceitunas y zanahorias con un chorrito de aceite de oliva y una pizca de sal.

Recogieron todo y, después de una hora, Manta decidió irse a su casa, y los demás también quisieron darse una vuelta por ahí (Anna les dio las llaves para que luego pudiesen abrir). Anna se quería quedar en la mansión, pero Yoh...

- ¡Anda, Yoh, vente con nosotros! –lo convencía Horo Horo, haciendo ademanes con la mano para que el shaman de pelo castaño se viniese.

- Eh... –murmuró Yoh, pues no sabía qué hacer mientras los demás lo miraban de forma anhelante.

- Ve con ellos si quieres, yo estaré bien –dijo Anna, sentada en el sillón.

- ¿Seguro? –preguntó Yoh, indeciso.

- Seguro –le aseguró ella, asintiendo con la cabeza–. Además, me vendrá bien descansar.

- Bueno, pues en ese caso... Ahora nos vemos, Annita –sonrió Yoh, diciendo esto último en un susurro para que sólo Anna lo oyera.

- ¡Yoh! –avisaban sus amigos, impacientes.

- ¡Ya voy! –exclamó Yoh, saliendo de la mansión con los demás.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

- Bueno, ¿y a dónde vamos? –preguntó Horo Horo, mirando las farolas iluminadas.

- Pues... podríamos ir a la bolera, que está cerca de aquí, por ejemplo –opinó Ryû.

- No es mal plan... –se lo pensaba Len, aunque parecía más partidario de ir.

- Pues vamos nOn –dijo Yoh, que empezó a correr en dirección a la bolera.

Pararon los pies a Yoh, ya que no se lo tomaban a prisa sino con calma, y caminaron hasta la bolera llamada "Bowling Dancing Party". Cuando entraron, la bolera estaba bastante llena de gente: se encontraban a grupos de estudiantes, familias y parejas; había un buen ambiente, las pistas (había veinte) eran bastante grandes, y una música estupenda que animaba a bailar. Yoh bufó y rezó para que nadie lo reconociera, quería tener un momento de diversión con sus amigos y no un buen rato de "Venga, te firmo un autógrafo", echarse fotos con la gente, recibir a fans incondicionales y "sufrir" todo tipo de comentarios de la gente que lo conocía por ser el famoso Shaman King, Yoh Asakura. Hicieron equipos para que todos jugaran, aunque a Pilika, a Fausto y a Tamao no les apetecía mucho jugar, e hicieron una apuesta...

Al final ganó el equipo de Yoh (por fin), que lo componían Horo Horo, Len y él. Así que el equipo perdedor, formado por Ryû, Lyserg y Chocolove, tuvo que cumplir la apuesta, y consistía en que ellos tenían que invitarles a... ¡chucherías!

Salieron de la bolera y cada equipo cumplió con su cometido: un equipo compraba las chucherías y el otro equipo se dedicaba a comérselas. Una tarea sencilla y simple.

- ¡Jeje, hemos ganado... y tenemos chuches de regalo! nOn –exclamó Yoh ilusionado, tomándose su premio: ¡una bolsa grande de gusanitos, que estaban de rechupete!

- TT.TT Hemos perdido... snif –se lamentaba Chocolove.

- Venga, si hemos jugado... Lo importante es participar –le daba golpecitos en la espalda Len a modo de consuelo.

- Vaya, el "Pinchito al Estilo Chinito" tiene razón –puntualizó Horo Horo con el dedo índice y riéndose.

- "Loro Loro", te la estás ganando ¬¬ –lo amenazaba Len.

- ¡Ey, parad ya los dos! –se molestaba Pilika, con las manos en jarras.

- Y tengamos la fiesta en paz, ¿de acuerdo? No es momento de pelearse... –les recomendó Fausto.

- Y por si no lo sabíais, sois del MISMO equipo –enfatizó la chica de cabellos azules, mirando a su hermano y... a Len, y se ruborizó notablemente así que se dio la vuelta para que el chico de China no la mirase.

- Sí. Waaa, qué sueño tengooo... –bostezó Yoh, restregándose un ojo con la mano.

- Pues venga, volvamos ya –dijo Ryû, mirando el reloj de su móvil.

- Espero que la señorita Anna no se moleste por nuestra tardanza –se alarmaba Tamao, mirando de soslayo al joven Asakura.

- No creo, si seguro que estará durmiendo n-n –le aseguró Yoh de manera tranquilizadora mientras se llevaba a la boca un gusanito.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Llegaron a la mansión no muy tarde, sobre las once menos cinco de la noche, Tamao dejó las llaves en el cajón junto a las otras, se desearon las buenas noches y se fueron a dormir a sus habitaciones...

Yoh llegó a su cuarto, se puso su pijama (eligió uno de color negro azabache), le deseó las buenas noches al samurai Amidamaru, se acostó en su cama, se echó las sábanas hasta el cuello del frío que pasó de camino a la mansión, y cuando iba a cerrar los ojos para dormir con tranquilidad escuchó un ruido... No era el sonido del viento... eran pasos... La puerta la tenía entreabierta y vio una sombra oscura pasar lentamente por su puerta, pero parecía no querer entrar. Esa sombra le resultaba familiar...

- ¿Anna? –preguntó Yoh en un susurro y extrañado. ¿Sería ella, o se había confundido?

- ... Sí –contestó ella, acercándose a la puerta y su cara se iluminó con el resplandor de la Luna que procedía de la ventana del cuarto del shaman–. ¿Qué pasa?

- Oh, nada –sonrió el castaño, como disculpándose–. Es que he escuchado pasos y quería saber quién era... Por cierto, ¿a dónde ibas?

- Pues a la cocina, tenía algo de sed -.-

- Ah... ¿Te acompaño? n-n

- Bueno –accedió Anna, encogiéndose de hombros.

El shaman se levantó de su cama, cogió una bata y acompañó a Anna hasta la cocina. La chica abrió la nevera y sacó una botella fresca de agua mineral de dos litros y la sirvió en un vaso de cristal nacarado en azul oscuro.

- ¿Tú también quieres? –le ofreció Anna un vaso con agua.

- No hace falta, gracias n-n

- Ok –aceptó Anna y se bebía el agua despacio–. Vaya, sí que está fresca... espero no resfriarme...

- Anna... ¿Tienes sueño? –inquirió Yoh, por preguntar algo.

- La verdad es que no mucho... No consigo conciliar el sueño... y lo más fastidioso es que no sé el porqué... –negaba con la cabeza su novia, dándole los últimos sorbos al vaso.

- Si quieres, podemos... no sé... dar una vuelta por el jardín, por ejemplo n.n –propuso Yoh.

- ¿Y tú no tienes sueño? –preguntó Anna, enarcando una ceja.

- Sí, pero puedo aguantar. Además, prefiero quedarme contigo n.n –sonrió el castaño con su típica sonrisita tonta.

- ¬//////¬ Como quieras –murmuró Anna, algo roja en las mejillas por el comentario de su prometido.

Salieron al jardín una vez que Anna colocó el vaso vacío en el lavavajillas, aunque no caminaron mucho. En cambio, se sentaron en el columpio que tenían en el jardín y se quedaron charlando de todo y de nada a la vez. Hacía frío, tendrían unos cinco grados como mucho, pero eso no les importó demasiado.

- ¿Y qué has hecho mientras nosotros hemos estado fuera? –preguntó Yoh, balanceándose un poco en el columpio.

- Haciendo cosas que hace una sacerdotisa –contestó con simpleza la joven–. Ya sabes que tu abuela me entrenó para ser una gran itako, y ahora tengo el rango de maestra, así que ya ves que he evolucionado mucho con las tácticas, las enseñanzas, los entrenamientos y los aprendizajes dados por la señora Kino. Tu abuela ha sido una gran maestra para mí, y lo seguirá siendo... Pero me ha dicho que, si quiero, podría enseñar a las futuras itako en el monte Osore.

- Ah... jijiji, eso no lo sabía. Pues bueno, nosotros hemos estado en una bolera y hemos ganado Len, Horo Horo y yo, jijiji –sonrió Yoh, sólo como él sabía hacerlo.

- Me alegro –dijo Anna, mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo y emitiendo una débil risa.

De repente, empezaban a caer unos finos copos de nieve desde el cielo. Ambos contemplaban tal espectáculo, la sacerdotisa se levantó del columpio y suspiró.

- Yo soy ésa –dijo Anna, señalando los copos de nieve con un dedo índice.

- ¿Eh? O.o –se extrañó Yoh, pues no entendía nada.

- Yo soy la nieve... tan fría y helada... –decía la muchacha, mirando el cielo.

- ¿Y por qué dices eso? o.o

- Porque es la verdad... Yo soy así -­.- –contestó Anna, mirándole a él y luego bajó su mirada hacia el suelo.

- Vaya, yo creía que te referías a que eras blanca como la nieve... –comentaba Yoh, haciendo que Anna se sonrojara–. Tu piel es así de bonita n-n

- ¬//////¬ –la chica prefirió no decir nada, aunque su rostro la delataba.

- Jiji. Venga, Annita, no te avergüences tanto porque te diga piropos nn –sonrió Yoh, divertido.

- Oh, cállate –fingía enfado y molestia la itako.

- Otra cosa te voy a decir... Me gustas tal cual eres, no quiero que cambies, aunque te agradezco tu cambio hacia mí. Pero salvo por eso, no quiero que cambies –dijo Yoh con su voz tan tranquila y amable de costumbre.

- Yoh... –suspiró el nombre del chico su prometida.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó Yoh, ya que no la había oído.

- Nada... Será mejor que entremos a la casa o si no nos congelamos del frío... –dijo Anna, yendo ya en dirección a la mansión (Yoh la siguió). Y, una vez allí, preguntó–. ¿Tú qué harás?

- Eh... –dudaba el castaño–. Lo que tú quieras n-n jijiji.

- ¿Y no tienes sueño? O.o

- Creo que se me ha quitado, jijijijiji n///n

- Pues yo creo que yo tampoco tengo sueño... No sé qué hacer... –se notaba molesta Anna por no saber qué hacer para matar el tiempo o conseguir dormirse.

- ¿Y si... nos damos un baño? –propuso Yoh–. Cada uno en su cubículo, claro.

- ¡Pues... no es mala idea! –exclamó Anna, sonriendo.

- ¡Pues venga! n-n –se animó Yoh, contentísimo de ver a su novia sonreír.

Así que cada uno se fue a su cubículo (Yoh al de hombres y Anna al de mujeres) en las aguas termales de dentro de la casa (es decir, las aguas termales de interior) a bañarse, pues estaba nevando, pero como estaban al lado y reinaba el silencio en la casa, podían mantener una conversación oyéndose perfectamente.

- ¿Cómo está la agüita? Jejejejejeje –reía Yoh, sus risas hacían eco por toda la estancia.

- Está bien... –contestó ella, cubriendo su cuerpo de agua hasta los ojos.

- Ah... ¿sabes qué? –A Yoh se le ocurrió una idea–. Podríamos habernos bañado en las aguas termales de aquí pero en la zona mixta, así estaríamos juntos... n-n

- Ò///////////Ó ¡¿PERO QUÉ DICES?! ¡¿ESTÁS MAJARETA O QUÉ?! –se escandalizó la sacerdotisa y su voz retumbó en el cuarto.

- ¡Ups! Lo siento, jiji, he olvidado que... no vamos a llevar nada puesto n/////////n –dijo Yoh, avergonzado.

- ¬////////////¬ Pues eso –ratificó la itako.

Estuvieron charlando un rato más de varios temas, hasta que les entró sueño por el calorcito del agua y ambos decidieron acostarse. Salieron de las aguas termales, se secaron, se pusieron los pijamas y cogidos de la mano caminaron hasta sus habitaciones.

- Bueno, aquí me quedo –dijo sonriendo el shaman, una vez que estaban en la puerta de la habitación de la itako–. Buenas noches, Annita, que sueñes con los angelitos n-n

- Buenas noches, Yoh –se despidió Anna, dándole un suave beso en la boca.

Yoh vio cómo Anna se despedía de él con la mano y cerraba la puerta de su habitación. Así que, viendo que ya ella estaría en la cama durmiendo, se dirigió a su propio cuarto y abrió su puerta con cautela y la cerró tras él cuando entró en su habitación. Inmediatamente se acostó en su cama y cerró los ojos mientras bostezaba... Mañana sería 24 de diciembre... Seguro que en ese día habrá muchas sorpresas...

OOOOOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooOOOOOOOOOOOOoOOOOOOooo 

Buenoooos días (o tardes o noches, quién sabe).

Aquí estoy de nuevo, con el séptimo capítulo. Espero que, hasta ahora, les esté gustando mi fic. Como dije, la historia irá evolucionando.

Pues por ponerles algunas **aclaraciones**, no sé si algunos conocerán el juego de lucha para **PlayStation "Tekken"**. Yo tengo la versión 4 y 5, y está requete buenísimo!!! nOn Por eso puse una escena de lucha (no muy detallada, ya lo sé n.nU) entre los personajes, jugando con la videoconsola n.n

En cuanto a lo de la **bolera**, en el manga pone que cerca de Funbari había una... y quise ponerlo para que nuestros amigos tuviesen un momento de diversión de una forma divertida, y cómo no, algo variada y nada monótona. También este hecho me recordó que hice mi cumpleaños en una bolera n.n Tendría unos... 11 años, y no se me daba mal lo de los bolos XD, creo recordar que hice unos... 6 plenos xD

Jeje, y como lo prometido es deuda, aquí pondré lo que me compré en el Salón Internacional del Cómic y del Manga de Granada: un llavero de Len Tao con su lanza, dos pins (o chapas, que viene a ser lo mismo) de Sailor Moon (con Sailor Moon uno y el otro Endimión y la princesa Selene), un póster de Sailor Moon S y otro de Shaman King, y los tomos 6, 7, 8, 13, 14, 27 y 28 de Shaman King n.n Lo malo es que todo valía caro (al menos para mí n.nU). Me lo pasé en grande!!! X3

Ahora... los **disclaimer** (a veces me canso con escribir los disclaimer, pero hay que ponerlos... quién sabe si alguna marca o cosa la he inventado yo xD):

**Shaman King** fue creado por **Hiroyuki Takei, **y la historia que hago no la hago con fines lucrativos.

Todas las **marcas** que aparecen en este capítulo **pertenecen a sus** respectivas **compañías**, yo únicamente **las tomo prestadas** para dotar de sentido a la historia.

La bolera, con el nombre de **"Bowling Dancing Party"**, es creación mía.

Todo lo demás, así como este fic, son de mi propiedad y vienen de mi imaginación, no he plagiado ni tampoco he copiado de otros fics, por lo tanto los capítulos y la historia están sujetos a **mis derechos de autor**.

Así que **rechacen imitaciones**!!!!!! ò.ó

Bueno, me despido... les prometo que pronto subiré el siguiente capítulo.

Por ahora, disfruten de los 7 capítulos de esta historia que, por lo que parece, les va gustando, y eso me anima a seguir n-n

Dejen reviews, los necesito, me impulsan a seguir y suben bastante la moral de esta novata escritora XD Y además, con eso sé la opinión que les da este fic.

Les mando muuuchos besitos y que se cuiden.

Repito: REVIEWS!!!!

Jajaja, en fin, ahorita sí que sí!!!

Bye n.n

OoOOoOOo Anna Mary Marian oOOoOOoO 

Posdata: el 15 de Marzo (el sábado) de este año cumplo 18 añooooos!! Espero felicitaciones

**Muchos besoooooos!!!**


	8. Nochebuena y Navidad

**Capítulo 8: Nochebuena-Navidad**

- ¡¡¡Genial!!!. ¡¡Veinticuatro de diciembre!!. ¡¡¡Yujuuuuu!!! –exclamaba Horo Horo, alzando los brazos, contento.

- ¡Tendremos que preparar los regalos! –les avisó Lyserg.

- Llevas toda la razón del mundo. Tenemos que comprarlos hoy... –pensaba Ryû los planes que tendrían que organizar.

- ¿Qué tienen pensado en comprar? –preguntó Chocolove con curiosidad.

- Eso es sorpresa, no se dice ¬.¬ –le regañó Len.

- Tranquilo, mi queridísimo amigo Len n.nUUU

- Señorita Anna, tendremos que comprar... –decía Tamao.

- Lo sé... –asentía la rubia para tranquilizar a Tamao–. Y suerte que tengo a Manta... ¿Verdad, Manta? ¬¬

- Sí n.nU –afirmó el susodicho, muy apuradillo.

- Anna... ¿Me comprarás algo? –preguntó Yoh, cerca de ella.

- ¬¬ Humm, no sé... Ya veré... –se hacía la dudosa para dejarle con la miel en los labios.

- Como ya sabéis, soy médico... –decía Fausto–. Pues tengo que hacer guardia por la tarde en el hospital "Ishima", que es en donde trabajo.

- ¿Y sobre qué hora? –preguntó Ryû.

- De dos y media de la tarde a diez menos cuarto de la noche TT.TT –informó Fausto, apenado porque el trabajo le haya fastidiado las vacaciones de Navidad.

- Jooo... –se quejaron los demás–. Vaya faena...

- Pero intentaré por todos los medios venir pronto, si me lo permiten, claro. Y a ver si me da tiempo comprar regalos... –bufaba el nigromante, mirando a su espíritu acompañante y esposa: Eliza.

- Como son las doce del mediodía... Será mejor que cojamos el metro y vayamos a Tokio a ver tiendas... –dijo Manta, dando una solución al ajetreo que se les venía encima.

- ¡Ey, buena idea! –exclamó Lyserg, contento con la idea.

- ¡Pues no esperemos más¡Vayamos de compras! –gritó Chocolove, alzando un puño al aire.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Todos a una se fueron para el metro lo más rápido que podían... y en poco tiempo ya estaban mirando escaparates y tiendas en Tokio, pero cada uno por su lado (ya que los regalos, como dijo Len, eran sorpresa).

Tamao se fue a una tienda de ropa, acompañada por Anna y Manta (por pura casualidad se encontraron también a Pilika, y ya formaron un cuarteto en la tienda); Horo Horo se fue a una tienda de electrónica; Ryû a una tienda de discos; Lyserg a una librería; Len a una tienda de antigüedades; Chocolove a una tienda de disfraces y artículos de broma; Fausto a una droguería y Yoh a una joyería.

"Dling, dling".

Se oía el suave tintineo de campanillas colgadas en el techo cuando Yoh entró por la puerta. Esperó a que el dependiente terminase de atender a una persona que le resultaba bastante familiar...

- ¿Eres tú? –preguntó Yoh a la mujer que recibía el pedido por parte del joyero.

- ¡¿Yoh¡Qué sorpresa¡Me alegro de verte¡¿Qué haces aquí?! –se giró Jun Tao, es decir, la atractiva hermana mayor de Len, y sonrió al joven.

- Pues nada, a comprar los regalos de Navidad... –comentó Yoh, la verdad es que hacía bastante tiempo que no se veían, casi siempre la taoísta estaba en China con su familia.

- Igual que yo –dijo Jun, contenta.

- Ya está, señorita Tao. Que pase un buen día –dijo el dependiente, colocando una pegatina dorada que ponía "Feliz Navidad" en un paquete envuelto en papel de regalo azul marino.

- Gracias. Bueno, Yoh, me tengo que ir... y descuida, que también recibirás un regalo por parte mía ;) –decía Jun, ya yéndose–. Por cierto, iré a tu casa, así que ya nos veremos todos.

- Ah, vale, gracias. Hasta luego –la despedía Yoh con la mano.

- Hola, joven. ¿Qué quiere? –preguntó el joyero, haciendo llamar la atención de Yoh.

- Pues... n.nU –se rascaba la barbilla el muchacho–. No sé, es algo para regalar a mis amigos... pero no tengo ni idea...

- ¿Qué tal unos relojes de pulsera? –le ofrecía el dependiente varias cajas que contenían relojes de pulsera de marcas caras–. Resultan ser efectivos.

- Humm... no sé, no sé... –dudaba el shaman–. Es que lo veo muy común de regalar... ¿Hay algo más original?

- Marcos para enmarcar fotos, collares, colgantes para el móvil, pins, cadenas, relojes, pendientes, pulseras, anillos, brazaletes, piercings, joyeros, gemelos, medallas, colgantes, joyas en general... –explicaba el dependiente con un poco de carrerilla.

- Humm... Vamos, Yoh, piensa... piensa... ¡Ah¡Ya lo sé¡A Chocolove le regalaré una cadena de oro grande y gruesa, unos gemelos de plata a Ryû, un marco de fotos en madera y oro a Fausto, tres bonitos joyeros para Tamao, Jun y Pilika (uno para cada una, claro), un reloj de pulsera a Len, un colgante para el móvil a Horo Horo, una medalla en forma de tribal a Lyserg, a Manta una pulsera moderna de hombre... y a Anna... un juego de collar, pendientes, brazalete, pulsera y anillo... y un anillo especial también! –dijo Yoh, ya con la lluvia de ideas rondando por la cabeza.

- Pues aquí le doy unas cuantas muestras de cada cosa y va viendo cuál quiere comprar... –decía el joyero mientras se adentraba en un pequeño almacén para ir sacando las cosas.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

- Ay... ¡y no dejo de decir lo guapo que es! –exclamaba Pilika.

Pilika, Tamao, Manta y Anna se adentraron en un centro comercial... La verdad es que apenas compraron en la tienda de ropa, así que por eso se fueron al centro comercial. Estaban en la sección de "Calzado y Complementos".

- ¡De verdad, no me lo puedo creer¿Te gusta... Len? –preguntó Manta, alucinado.

- n///n ¡Mmm... sí¡Jijijiji¡Qué vergüenza! –reía la ainu, con las mejillas sonrosadas al haber confesado que estaba enamorada del chino de ojos ambarinos.

- El joven Len Tao es un gran partido, señorita Pilika –decía Tamao–. Me alegro de que su mente y su corazón piensen en él...

- Por eso pienso en darle un regalo especial... ¡y le declararé mi amor! –Pilika se sentía extasiada por aquello que acabó de decir.

- Así que estás enamorada de Len¿eh? Bueno, te doy suerte, ya sabes lo reservado que es... –comentaba Anna mientras observaba unas botas de color verde esmeralda de cuña fina.

- Anna... O.O ... ¡Gracias! nOn –gritó Pilika, abrazando a la itako con efusividad.

- ¡¡Eh, eh, ehhh¡Ya! ¬¬ –le avisaba, incómoda, intentando zafarse del abrazo de la chica del pelo azul.

- ¡Jo, qué sosa y qué poco cariñosa:(

- En eso lo son Len y Anna... –comentaba Manta.

- ¡Pues yo haré que él no sea así¡Ya veréis! –sonrió la ainu.

- Ay... –suspiró Anna, rodando los ojos.

- Ey, Anna, por cierto... ¿Le vas a regalar algo a Yoh? –preguntó Pilika, algo picarona.

- ¡Es verdad¿Qué le regalará al joven Yoh, señorita Anna? –inquirió Tamao, curiosa.

- Anna no le regalaría nada a Yoh en su sano juicio... –murmuró Manta, pero Anna lo oyó y le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza y, desgraciadamente, le salió un chichón–. Vale, vale, no digo nada más n.ñUUUUU

- ¡Vamos, cuente! . –insistía Tamao.

- ¡Que nos tienes en suspense, tía! –decía Pilika, dando pequeños saltitos.

- Pues... no sé... es que no estoy acostumbrada a regalarle cosas... –suspiraba Anna, intentando pensar algo que podría gustarle a Yoh por Navidad.

- Ya os lo dije... ¬.¬ –susurró Manta, detrás de Tamao y de Pilika para que Anna no le viese y le zurrase de nuevo.

- Bueno, ya se me ocurrirá algo... –dijo Anna, suspirando de nuevo.

- ¡Waoooo, pintalabios! nOn –exclamó Pilika, yéndose a la zona de cosméticos.

- Me siento solo entre tanta chica... –bufó Manta, caminando hacía donde estaba Pilika.

- "Jeje, tranquilo" –lo animaba el espíritu Mosuke, el herrero y amigo de Amidamaru de hace 600 años (prácticamente casi Mosuke era el "espíritu acompañante" (porque en realidad no lo era) de Manta).

- ¿Ein¿Dónde se ha metido Anna? –se preguntó Manta, cayendo en la cuenta de que la itako... ¡había desaparecido! Aunque la chica no estaba tan lejos...

- ¡Esto le regalaré! –exclamó Anna, viendo un escaparate y entrando en la tienda–. ¡Y a lo mejor otra cosa más!

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Ya era de noche y eran las 22:45... Fausto por fin había venido y estaban todos en la mansión. Habían cenado una riquísima cena típica japonesa de Nochebuena en compañía de todos los shamanes, de Jun, de Jeanne (la Doncella de Hierro o Iron Maiden) y de su seguidor y fiel Marco (estos dos últimos fueron invitados por Lyserg, y Yoh y Anna no vieron nada mal el que vinieran), y después se disponían a cantar un karaoke (lo más típico en los japoneses).

El salón estaba adornado con cosas navideñas y el árbol de Navidad estaba repleto de regalos... el ambiente era muy navideño y alegre. Tamao, Jun y Pilika tenían cada una un micrófono en mano, preparadas para cantar...

"_¡¡¡Qué felicidad¡¡¡Qué felicidad!!!_

_¡¡Hoy es Nochebuena¡¡Mañana es Navidad!!_

_¡¡Venga manteca, venga turrón!!_

_¡¡¡Mañana me haré... la liposucción!!!_

_¡¡¡Qué felicidad¡¡¡Qué felicidad!!!_

_¡¡Hoy es Nochebuena¡¡Mañana es Navidad!!_

_¡¡Venga manteca, venga turrón!!_

_¡¡¡Mañana me haré... la liposucción!!!"._

Eso era lo que cantaban las tres, muy animadamente, mientras la música, de estiloreggaeton, sonaba. Los demás reían, sobre todo por la letra tan graciosa.

- ¡Esa canción sí que es buena¡Jajajaja! XD –reía Chocolove, con la mano en la barriga.

- Vaya canciones... ¿no, Marco? –le preguntaba Jeanne, divertida.

- Sí, doncella Jeanne. Últimamente los villancicos ya no son lo que eran... –dijo Marco, aguantándose la risa.

En ese momento cantaba Tamao...

"_¡Esta noche no voy a parar! _

_¡Comer, divertirme y luego bailar! _

_¡Pero al cocinar el asado... _

_ya descubrí que estaba pasado!"._

Y las tres cantaban el estribillo...

"_¡¡¡Qué felicidad¡¡¡Qué felicidad!!!_

_¡¡Hoy es Nochebuena¡¡Mañana es Navidad!!_

_¡¡Venga manteca, venga turrón!!_

_¡¡¡Mañana me haré... la liposucción!!!"._

Ahora le tocaba el turno a Pilika...

"_¡La Navidad es divertida _

_y disfruto mucho con la comida! _

_A veces pienso que no es bastante, _

_por eso comeré... ¡¡hasta que me harte!!"._

De nuevo tatareaban las tres el consabido estribillo, los demás las seguían...

"_¡¡¡Qué felicidad¡¡¡Qué felicidad!!!_

_¡¡Hoy es Nochebuena¡¡Mañana es Navidad!!_

_¡¡Venga manteca, venga turrón!!_

_¡¡¡Mañana me haré... la liposucción!!!"._

Por último, Jun cantaba la última estrofa...

"_¡Compro y compro muchos regalos! _

_Y con lo mona que voy se desmadran en halagos. _

_Nada en este día es igual, _

_en Navidad... ¡me lo paso genial!"._

Y al final todos cantaban...

"_¡¡¡Qué felicidad¡¡¡Qué felicidad!!!_

_¡¡Hoy es Nochebuena¡¡Mañana es Navidad!!_

_¡¡Venga manteca, venga turrón!!_

_¡¡¡Mañana me haré... la liposucción!!!"._

- ¡BRAVOOOOOO¡¡B, R, A, V, O, BRAVO¡¡B, R, A, V, O, BRAVO!! –exclamaban todos, aplaudiendo contentos (menos Len y Anna... estaban resignados con la canción... sus caras de pesimismo y de mala leche lo decían todo).

- ¡Qué divertido¡Juajuajua! –comentó Horo Horo, sonriendo y carcajeando.

- ¡Qué poco sentido del humor tienes, Len! –dijo Fausto con una sonrisa en la cara.

- Es que esa canción la considero ridícula... ¬¬ –murmuró Len, de brazos cruzados y mirando ofendido a su "indecente e indecorosa" hermana.

- Opino igual que tú, Len ¬¬ –afirmó Anna Kyôyama, en la misma postura que Len.

- ¡Venga, que cante Len! –gritó Horo Horo, dándole un mini-empujoncito al chino.

- ¡Ey¡"Loro Loro"! –se quejó Len, negando con la cabeza–. No me apetece...

- ¡¿El chinito es un gallina?! "¡¡Cooocococooo¡¡Cooocococooo!!" –imitaba a una gallina el ainu, moviendo los brazos torpemente como si fuesen unas alas y sacando el trasero hacia fuera y moviéndolo de un lado a otro.

- ¡¡Cállate!! XO ¡¡Eres un imbécil!! –le gritó Len enfurruñado.

- ¡¡¡Que cante, que cante, que cante...!!! –lo animaban los demás, menos Anna y Pilika.

- Len, porfa, canta algo... que me haría mucha ilusión - –pedía Pilika a Len, juntando las manos como si implorase.

- Bue-bueno, vale ¬/////¬ –se sintió extraño Len, notando algo raro en la barriga al ver a Pilika y cómo se dirigió a él.

- Jo, vaya poder de persuasión que tienen las tías O.O –se impresionó Horo Horo.

- Sí, Pilika sabe cómo convencer¿eh? –dijo Chocolove con picardía.

- ¬¬ No me gusta que estén tan cerca –murmuró Horo Horo, haciendo de hermano sobre-protector, cabreadillo.

- "Errr... ¿y qué canto?" –preguntó Len, con el micrófono en mano.

- ¿Qué tal... "Hacia Belén va una burra"¡No, no¡Esta es mejor¿¡"Hacia Belén va un chinito"!? –propuso Horo Horo.

- ------------------¬ ------------------¬ Horo Horo... –lo amenazaba Len, con la cara crispada y desencajando la mandíbula, preparando un puño por si acaso.

- Canta "El Tamborilero" –dijo Pilika, con una sonrisa que hizo que Len notase una sacudida fuerte en el estómago y un pequeño rubor en las mejillas.

- Eh... está bien –aceptó el chino y empezó a cantar–. "_El camino que lleva a Belén..."._

Luego Horo Horo cogió el micro (después de que terminase de cantar Len) y cantaba "Los peces en el río", y, por turnos, Chocolove "Una pandereta suena", Lyserg "Jingle Bells", Jun "Adeste Fideles", Pilika "Campanitas del lugar", Yoh "Noche de paz", Manta "Arre borriquito", Jeanne "Blanca Navidad", Marco "Pastores venid", Fausto "Fun, fun", Ryû "Rin, rin", Tamao "Ay del Chiquirritín" y los espíritus "Campana sobre campana". Lo más sorprendente es que Anna cantó "En Navidad" de la cantante Rosana (claro, todas las canciones las cantaban en japonés o inglés (el de Jun era en latín)).

- ¡¡B, R, A, V, O, BRAVO¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!! –gritaban todos contentos, cuando terminaron de cantar.

- ¡Y ahora a abrir los regalos! X3 –exclamó Pilika, alzando un puño.

- Ay, qué jaleosos que sois ¬¬ –se quejó Anna.

- Tía, podrías cambiar la cara y la actitud al menos por hoy –le recomendó la ainu, harta de la actitud de la itako.

- Bueno, vale... –aceptó Anna–. ¡Cambiaré de actitud SÓLO por hoy!

- ¡A ver¡Primero abriré mis regalos! Ya sabéis... yo soy el Shaman King, así que... ¡yo soy la prioridad! –avisó Yoh, alegre.

- ¡Venga, "Reyezuelo", abra el primer regalo! –dijo Chocolove, instándole a que abra los regalos.

- Abriré el de mi buen amiguete Chocolove... –decía el joven Asakura, abriendo el regalo–. ¡Waooo¡Un traje de Jefe Indio Apache!

- Jeje. Con todas sus cositas: el maquillaje, el tocado con plumas, los abalorios, el traje, las plumas... ¡Todo completo! –comentaba Chocolove, orgulloso.

- ¡Oooh, qué gran regalo¡Muchísimas gracias, amigo mío, creo que me voy a emocionar! TT-TT

- ¡Siguiente¡Espero que te guste! n-n –exclamó Horo Horo, lanzándole el suyo.

- A ver... ¡Wooo, si son artesanías ainu! Me encanta, me encanta, me encanta TT-TT

- Jeje. Me alegro de que te gusten n-n El paquete me llegó esta mañana, la gran mayoría de las artesanías están hechas por mi viejo (mi padre, ya sabéis) y por mi familia.

- Siguiente... ¿Y esto¿Qué me has regalado, Manta?

- Pues ábrelo y verás n-n

El regalo de Manta era una camiseta autografiada de Bob, que ponía "Me alegro de que seas un gran fan mío. Con mucho cariño: Bob".

- Oooh, M-Manta. Es genial, a-amigo mío... TToTT –tartamudeaba Yoh, abrazando a Manta.

- Parece que hoy estás sensible¿eh? –sonreía Manta cuando Yoh lo soltó.

- Sí, ni que le hubiera bajado la regla... –comentó Anna con ironía.

- ¬3¬ Jooo, eres mala –dijo Yoh, enfadado como un niño pequeño.

- No, sólo digo lo que pienso...

- Ay... Ey, "pequeño Faustico" (venga, es bromica)¿qué regalito hay?

- Jeje, abre y lo sabrás –sonrió Fausto mientras Eliza acariciaba los hombros de su marido.

- ¡Wooooo¡Una colonia, de... humm... pone... "Hugo Boss"¡La verdad es que ya me hacía falta, últimamente mis reservas de colonia están agotadas¡Y jabones de aromaterapia y colorterapia, dicen que son muy buenas¡Gracias!

- ¿Y no vas a abrir el mío? –preguntó Len, mostrando una mirada de molestia.

- Claro, cómo no, jejejeje. ¡Waaaaao¡Un incensario con forma de dragón chino en oro, qué guay¡Y también una caja con varillas de incienso de manzana¡Seguro que olerán muy bien! n-n

- ¡Don Yoh, abra el mío! –le pidió Ryû.

- De acuerdo... ¡¡¡Pero si es la discografía completa de edición limitada de Bob y con DVDs de sus conciertos y sus videoclips¡¡Muchas gracias!!

- Me alegro de que le haya gustado mi regalo, don Yoh.

- Yoh, aquí está el mío –dijo Lyserg, dándole un paquete con papel de regalo blanco y un lazo verde que lo envolvía.

- Ok, a ver... Vaya, una novela de Sherlock Holmes, voy a estar entretenido n.n

- Sí, jeje n.n

- Toma, Yoh, éste es el mío –dijo Jun, entregándole un paquete algo grande.

- Gracias¿qué será¡Vaya, un traje típico chino de color naranja, dorado, azul zafiro, rojo ciruela y negro! –exclamó Yoh, sorprendido.

- Sí, lo vi en una tienda del centro comercial y pensé que te gustaría.

- Pues sí, me ha encantado, jiji n-n

- Joven Yoh, aquí tiene... –dijo Tamao con timidez.

- A ver... Oh, una colección de 3 gafas de sol de la marca "Versace", unas carcasas para el móvil con una funda y... ¿¡un póster donde salgo YO!? O.O

- ./////. Sí, espero que le haya gustado.

- Claro que sí, muchas gracias, Tamao n-n

- ¡Yoh, allá va el míooo! nOn –chilló Pilika, lanzando el paquete por los aires en dirección a Yoh.

- Uf, por poco se cae... Veamos... ¡Unos tenis modernísimos y chulísimos de la marca "Nike" de color naranja, verde y blanco¡Qué guay, molan mazo! nOn

- Este es un obsequio de Marco, yo y todos los Soldados X –dijo suavemente Jeanne, tendiéndole el regalo con delicadeza.

- Jeje, gracias, doncella Jeanne... ¡Oh, qué bonito! Figuritas del portal de Belén n.n Son muy bonitas... Bueno¿quién me falta?

- ¡Anna! –exclamaron todos, señalándola con el dedo y ella carraspeó.

- Ejem. ¬¬ Yoh... preferiría que los abrieses en otro momento y no ahora.

- Está bien, Anna... n-nU ¿Quién abre ahora sus regalos?

- ¡YO! ôOô –gritó inmediatamente Horo Horo, abalanzándose sobre sus regalos.

- Jiji, parece un crío feliz con sus regalos –murmuró Tamao para sí misma.

- ¿Verdad, Tamao? –preguntó Pilika con tono pícaro.

- Sí, señorita Pilika. Pero¿por qué me lo pregunta de esa forma?

- Por nada... jijijiji n-n

Se desenvolvieron muchos regalos, de los cuales se agradecieron enormemente y hasta con lloros (Len, ejem, no...). Pilika le dijo a Len que no abriese todavía su regalo, y lo mismo hizo y le dijo el chico Tao a la ainu... ante este hecho todos se quedaron pasmados y raros, algo pasaba entre estos dos... (Horo Horo echaba humo por las fosas nasales ante la rabia de que su hermanita querida estuviese tonteando y coqueteando con ese "Cabeza de Aleta" y "Pelopincho"). Todos abrieron sus regalos menos Anna, que era la única que faltaba.

- ¡Vamos, Anna, abre tus regalos! –exclamó Pilika, metiéndole prisa a la itako.

- ¿Éste de quién es? –preguntó Anna, cogiendo uno.

- Ése es el mío, señorita Anna –respondió Tamao.

- A ver... –decía la itako mientras lo abría–. Muchas gracias por esta visera tan elegante en blanco, el bolso grande cobrizo con su cinturón a juego y las sandalias blancas también.

- No hay de qué, señorita Anna n///n

- ¡Siguieeeeeeente! nOn –exclamó Chocolove.

- De acuerdo... ¬¬ –dijo la rubia, mirando resignada al shaman de color–. Emmm¿qué se supone que es esto?

Anna cogió lo que parecía ser una bonita y bien adornada varita mágica de cuento.

- Ah, eso es un disfraz de hada. Pensé que le gustaría, Anna.

- ¬¬ Humm, no está mal... –murmuró Anna, no muy convencida.

- ¿Os imagináis a Anna con eso? XD ¡Jajajajajaja! –reía Horo Horo.

- ----------------------¬ ----------------------¬

- Doña Anna, abra el mío, por favor –pidió con amabilidad Ryû.

- Está bien... Vaya es un marco de fotos muy bonito –dijo Anna, mirando el regalo desenvuelto.

- Gracias, doña Anna. El marco en sí es comprado, pero yo lo he personalizado un poquito –le explicó Ryû.

- Pues... te ha quedado muy bien –le felicitó Anna, SONRIENDO.

- ¡El mío, el mío! –pedía a gritos el ainu, dando botes y levantando un brazo para hacerse notar.

- ¬¬ Vamos a ver qué me ha regalado este individuo... –dijo Anna, avergonzándose del comportamiento de Horo Horo–. ¡Ostras! O.O ¡Un MP4 de la marca "Silkpink" de 40 gigas¡Con carcasas intercambiables y auriculares de repuesto¡Horo Horo!

- ¿Qué te creías que era? –inquirió Horo Horo con altivez, viendo el rostro sorprendido de la itako–. ¿Un regalo insignificante? Y... ¿qué se dice?

- Gracias, ha sido un regalo impresionante n-n –sonrió Anna de nuevo, dejando a todos algo descolocados.

- Wooo... –murmuraron todos, embobados, mirando a Anna.

- ¡¡¡¡ESTE MOMENTO HAY QUE INMORTALIZARLO!!!! ÓoÔ –chilló Chocolove (consiguiendo que todos se asustasen) y exagerando la expresión de su cara.

- ¬¬ No le hagas caso –le recomendó Horo Horo a la sacerdotisa, pero impresionado por la reacción de Anna–. Y me alegro de que te haya gustado n.n

- Abre el mío, Anna –pidió Manta–. Espero que te guste.

- De acuerdo... –dijo Anna, cogiendo el regalo bien envuelto de Manta Oyamada–. Oh, tienes un buen gusto para la ropa.

La ropa consistía en un conjunto vaquero (de color morado oscuro) formado por un chaleco, un pantalón de campana y sandalias de cuña fina y una camiseta blanca de manga corta.

- Bah, no ha sido nada... Pero fíjate que está adornada la ropa con lentejuelas de colores fucsia y azul cielo, y bordados en verde y amarillo... –detallaba Manta.

- Sí... Algún día me pondré el conjunto entero.

- Anna, aquí tienes el mío –dijo Lyserg, dándole un paquete de tamaño mediano.

- A ver... "Romeo y Julieta" de la versión original de Sheakspeare. Y una agenda-diario con pluma, recambios de tinta invisible y con lámpara especial para ver lo escrito. Un buen regalo, gracias n.n

- Anna... toma el mío –dijo Len, entregándole el regalo–. De seguro que mi regalo es el mejor...

- Ya... –rió Anna levemente–. Vaya, es como un mini-tocador, con su espejo, sus cajoncitos... y está adornado en oro, mármol rosáceo y cuarzo rosa...

- Es más o menos como un joyero. Mira las ninfas, que están esculpidas al detalle en mármol blanco, sujetan el espejo con elegancia. Están basadas en las ninfas de los mares... y sus formas onduladas crean relajación, delicadeza, y a la vez majestuosidad y belleza –explicó el chino, mostrándole los compartimentos y los mínimos detalles.

- ¡Qué bonito es, gracias!

- ¡El mío es éste! –exclamó Fausto, aunque... extrañamente tenía una gota en la sien.

- ... ¿¡UN BOTIQUÍN DE PRIMEROS AUXILIOS!? Ò.Ô –se asombró Anna, viendo el inusual regalo ofrecido por el médico, mientras que en esos momentos mucha gente intentaba aguantarse la risa.

- Bueno... ¡nunca sabes cuándo te va a hacer falta! n-nUUU –respondió Fausto, sonriendo como disculpa.

- En fin... El siguiente es... de Jun, por lo que veo –dijo Anna, cogiendo el regalo–. ¿Un traje típico chino de color magenta y plateado¡Qué guay! Muchas gracias.

- De nada, me alegro de que te haya gustado nn –se alegró Jun.

- ¡El mío, el mío! –exclamaba Pilika, imitando a la perfección a su hermano cuando le pedía que abriese su regalo.

- Ay, cómo se nota que son hermanos... ¬¬ –decía Anna mientras que abría el regalo–. ¿Una cinta para el pelo?

- Sí –afirmó la chica de pelo azul–. Mi regalo es un poco como el de Ryû. La he comprado lisa, pero luego le he añadido yo los adornos...

- Con perlitas negras y rojas, le has puesto brillantina azul, y en letras doradas has puesto mi nombre... Es sencillo, pero muy bonito. Qué detalle...

- Igual que hemos hecho con todos, este obsequio de Navidad es para usted, señorita Anna Kyôyama –dijo con solemnidad y caballerosidad Marco–. Figuras del portal de Belén que podría colocar en su cuarto, por ejemplo.

- De acuerdo, son muy bonitas –agradeció la sacerdotisa, cogiendo con delicadeza el regalo.

- Bueno... ¿no tenéis sueño? –preguntó Yoh, algo apuradillo.

- ¿Por? –se extrañaron los demás.

- Por nada n-nUUUUUU

- Anna¿no vas a abrir los regalos de Yoh? –preguntó Fausto.

- Los abriré en mi habitación –contestó Anna, recogiendo todos sus regalos en su bolsa (todos tenían una para colocar sus respectivos regalos).

- ¿Y tú, Yoh? –inquirió Len, mirando de soslayo a Pilika (de hecho, él y la ainu tampoco abrieron delante de todos los regalos de ambos).

- Haré lo mismo –sonrió Yoh con nerviosismo.

- Es que faltan los regalos de ambos... –decía Chocolove, no acordándose de lo de Pilika y Len.

- No pasa nada... Waaa... Venga¡vayamos todos a dormir¡Yo tengo sueño! –pedía Yoh, poniendo carita de angelito y de ojitos de cordero degollado.

- Venga, haced lo que ordene el Rey Shaman –ordenó Anna, cruzándose de brazos.

- Jejeje... ¿Ahora quieres hacerte la graciosa? –se divirtió Jun, sonriendo por la actitud de la rubia.

- Marco y yo nos tenemos que ir... ya es tarde –dijo Jeanne, inclinando un poco la cabeza hacia delante, como si fuese una reverencia.

- ¡UPS, yo también! –se acordó Jun.

- Entonces os acompaño hasta la entrada –Anna miró a su prometido–. Yoh también.

- ¡Hasta luego! n.n –los despidieron los demás y ya se iban a sus habitaciones a dormir.

Yoh y Anna acompañaron a Jun, Marco y Jeanne hasta la puerta de entrada, les agradecieron su visita, se despidieron, y Jeanne y Marco se fueron por un lado y Jun por otro. Lo más curioso es que había Luna llena, parecía una gran bola de Navidad de color blanco, y las estrellas parecían unas tenues luces de Navidad también. La itako y el shaman todavía seguían en la calle...

- Anna... ¿quieres abrir mis regalitos¡Son 3! –dijo ilusionado el heredero Asakura.

- ¿En dónde los abrimos? –preguntó la rubia–. Y ya de paso abres los míos.

- Ok, en mi habitación nOn –propuso el chico con alegría.

- Está bien –aceptó Anna, sonriendo.

Entraron en la mansión, cerraron la puerta y subieron a la habitación de Yoh y, en silencio, cada uno abrió sus regalos sentados en el suelo.

Los de Yoh eran un anillo de plata con las iniciales de ambos y la fecha (24 del 12), una pulsera de hombre con la frase "Te Quiero Tal Cual Eres" en letras plateadas y con el cordón de cuero negro de la pulsera.

Los de Anna eran un fino anillo de plata de ley con las iniciales de ellos y la fecha de hoy, muy parecido al que le había regalado a él (parece que habían pensado en lo mismo); un perfume de mujer, llamado "Dafti Club Nautic Woman", que olía a brisa marina; y un conjunto de sortija, pendientes, pulsera, brazalete y collar plateados con diamantitos de color turquesa y en forma de lágrima.

Ambos se quedaron mirando los anillos...

- Yoh... –murmuró la sacerdotisa, con la cabeza gacha.

- ¿Sí? –preguntó Yoh, dirigiendo su vista hacia ella.

Anna poco a poco se acercó a él, dejó cuidadosamente el anillo a un lado y le abrazó afectuosamente.

- Te amo –le susurró al oído, abrazando al muchacho con fuerza.

- Y yo también a ti... –dijo Yoh, sonriente, dándole un beso en la frente.

- Parece ser que hemos pensado en lo mismo con lo de los anillos... –sonrió Anna, mirándole a los ojos.

- Es verdad... incluso casi son el mismo tipo de anillo... ¡Pero la gran diferencia es que el que te di yo pone "YohxAnna" y el que me has dado pone "AnnaxYoh"! n.n

- Porque... yo estoy por ti... –dijo Anna con cariño, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de él.

- Jijijiji n-n –rió Yoh por lo cariñosa que estaba su prometida–. ¿Quieres que te ponga el anillo, Annita? Y tú me lo pones a mí, claro.

- n///n Claro que sí... –accedió Anna, contenta.

Anna quiso primero ponerle el anillo a él y luego Yoh a ella. Cuando éste último terminó e hizo su cometido, acarició la mano de su novia donde tenía el anillo y se la besó con delicadeza. A Anna le resultó familiar ese gesto, su Yoh parecía un caballero andante que rescató a su princesa del brujo malvado de turno que la encerró en un castillo custodiado por un maléfico dragón, y sonrió por esa ocurrencia. El shaman miró a su prometida y le dijo...

- Anna... ahora no pienses que estamos prometidos. Cierra los ojos y sólo guíate por el corazón... y contéstame a esta pregunta... –susurraba Yoh, acercándose al oído de Anna (que tenía los ojos cerrados), con calma y cariñosamente–. ¿Quieres... casarte conmigo?

La itako se mordió el labio inferior... Esa pregunta... era tan preciosa. Aunque estuviesen prometidos desde hacía años y de seguro se casasen, a ella le hubiera gustado que Yoh le dijese esa pregunta por iniciativa propia y porque él quería preguntárselo, y no tomárselo el shaman como una obligación. Y por fin se lo preguntó... y ella iba a contestar.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y vio la sonrisa típica de su prometido, que le cogía con mimo ambas manos y las acariciaba con suavidad. Sin que él lo esperase, le abrazó con fuerza y le besó en la boca.

- ¡Sí, sí, sí, sí, sí, sí, sí...! Quiero casarme contigo y ser tu esposa... Te quiero... Te quiero tanto, Yoh... Te amo...

- n-n Me pasaría toda la vida queriendo estar contigo... y hacerte feliz toda la eternidad... Me enorgullecería ser tu marido y quedarme a tu lado, compartiendo nuestros sentimientos y dándonos nuestro amor...

Se volvieron a abrazar con afecto y se dieron un par de besos dulces y acaramelados durante un rato, como confirmando lo que decían. Pero ya era algo tarde, así que iban a dormir... juntos (ya van dos veces desde que eran pareja), esta vez, en la habitación del shaman. Ambos se cambiaron (la itako se fue a su cuarto, pero luego volvió) y Yoh deshacía su cama. Se metieron en ella y el muchacho cubrió con la sábana y el edredón a los dos. El castaño miraba el reloj digital que tenía en la mesita de noche...

- Jejeje n-n –sonrió Yoh, con la mirada fija en el reloj–. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1... ¡Ahora sí¡Feliz Navidad, Annita¡Ya es 25 de diciembre!

- Feliz Navidad a ti también, Yoh -////- –dijo Anna, abrazando a Yoh y él correspondió el abrazo de igual manera.

- Este ha sido uno de los momentos más felices de mi vida... me alegro de haberlo compartido contigo. Ahora sólo deseo casarme contigo para ser más feliz y estar unido a ti para toda la eternidad... –decía Yoh mientras olía la suave fragancia que desprendía el cabello dorado de la sacerdotisa.

- Yoh... eres... un encanto de chico... –acariciaba Anna las mejillas del chico a la vez que decía por su boca esas palabras.

- Y tú eres mi Annita querida del alma...

Se besaban de nuevo mientras seguían abrazados; a veces, entre besos, se decían cosas tiernas al oído... o se miraban a los ojos con profundo afecto. Estaban muy a gusto, sintiendo el amor y el afecto del otro a través de los dulces y suaves besos que recibían y daban, y también sentían el calor de las manos que rodeaban en un cálido abrazo el cuerpo del otro. Y, a la media hora, se durmieron profundamente, abrazados y sonriendo.

**OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOoooOOoooooOOOOOoOOoooooOooO**

Hello!! n.n

Oficialmente tengo 18 añooooooooos!! Que emoción, soy mayor de edad T-T En fin, supongo que celebraré la fiesta aunque no sé en donde o.o Bueno, no cuenten nada, estoy algo loca xD

Ouf, este capítulo ha sido larguito, larguito! Me costó como 16 páginas, y ahora sumen las dos páginas de la autora xD, serán... 18 xD (no sé si lo pillan, ejem xD)

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, así recuerdan la Navidad xD La gran mayoría de ustedes la celebran cuando es verano y yo en invierno xD Waa! Impresionante! Pero como la historia está en Japón, pues es en invierno, cómo no xD Ya saben que los japoneses son aficionadísimos a los karaokes, no? Bueno, no contemos al inglés, al chino, al afro americano y al alemán xD (es decir, Lyserg, Len, Chocolove y Fausto) pero así importan sus costumbres xD

Y los regalitos... OOOOOH!! QUÉ BONITOOOO!! Me reí mucho cuando puse lo de la varita y disfraz de hada (regalo de Chocolove xD) y el botiquín de primeros auxilios (Fausto) xDDDD Pero la mayoría de los regalos de Anna eran elegantes... Y los de Yoh... Pues entre Bob y cosas varias... me reí con lo de la colonia xD

Como ya ven Chocolove les regala a casi todo el mundo un disfraz. Ujuju... les haré un adelanto al final de mis notas de autora xD

Y las canciones... se las recomiendo!!! Bueno, las de Navidad son típicas las que cantan nuestros shamanes (sí, en japonés las cantan, o inglés o incluso latín xD). No sé si esos villancicos se cantan en donde ustedes están o.o Dado que la mayoría de ustedes son del hemisferio sur xD Pero en España se cantan mucho (me incluyo, soy cantarina y las cantaba de chiquita con una pandereta, ahora... mucho menos nnU), qué recuerdos x3

Ahora, los **disclaime**r (qué pesadez, DIOOOOOS!!! uullll):

**Takei**-sama xD creó **Shaman King**, así como sus personajes y todo su universo relacionado con la serie. Yo sólo lo tomo para crear una historia basada en la serie pero **sin fines lucrativos**.

Todas las **marcas y canciones **que aparecen en este capítulo **pertenecen a sus** respectivas **compañías, discografías y autores**, yo únicamente **las tomo prestadas** para dotar de sentido a la historia.

La gran mayoría de los **regalos** son **inventados**, será pura coincidencia que los encuentren en las tiendas xD

El hospital **Ishima** es inventado. La marca **Silkpink** es inventada también.

Todo lo demás, así como este fic, son de mi propiedad y vienen de mi imaginación, no he plagiado ni tampoco he copiado de otros fics, por lo tanto los capítulos y la historia están sujetos a **mis derechos de autor**.

**Curiosidades:**

**Dafti Club Nautic Woman**, el perfume que Yoh le regala a Anna, lo recibí yo en realidad xD Vamos, que mis abuelos me lo regalaron por Navidad y pensé incluirlo en el fic, además huele muy bien xD

La canción **Qué felicidad **que cantan Jun, Pilika y Tamao, la inventé xD Imagínensela a estilo reggaeton (que así es, aunque no me gusta mucho ese estilo de música que digamos). Sólo el estribillo lo cogí prestado (inventé sólo las estrofas), pues aparecía en un programa humorístico de televisión que inventaron los del canal y como me pareció gracioso... Claro que lo modifiqué porque hablaba de política, terroristas y cosas irónicas y malas del país (ejem, me refiero a España). Por eso lo modifiqué sustancialmente.

APUNTEN A QUIENES LES GUSTE HAO ASAKURA: SU APARICIÓN SERÁ EN EL **CAPÍTULO 13**

UN MINI LIME ENTRE YOHXANNA: EN EL **CAPÍTULO 10**

UNA PEQUEÑA SITUACIÓN PERVERTIDA DE YOH CON ANNA: EN EL **CAPÍTULO 11**

LEMON NO CONSUMADO ENTRE YOHXANNA: EN EL **CAPÍTULO 13**

Advertidos quedan!! XD

Ya no sé qué más contar, que espero con ansias sus reviews, que los necesito y me hacen mucha falta TT.TT Jo, no es que me queje, pero... veo gente con sólo 5 capítulos publicados y ya tienen más de 50 reviews O.O No sé, eso a mí me da palo... Bueno, no puedo pretender que me conozca todo el mundo xD

Y repito: Y si conocen de gente que les guste este tipo de fanfics, no duden en avisarles y que ellos me mandasen reviews. Agréguenme a sus fanfics favoritos x3

Ah, también quiero felicitaciones por mi 18 cumpleaños nOn Soy mayor de edad, y 18 años no se cumplen todos los días.

Quiero REVIEWS x3 En fin, me despido!! Cuídense mucho y les mando muchos besitos, con todo mi amor...

_**Anna Mary Marian**_


	9. El Fin de Año y sus sorpresas

Capítulo 9: El Fin de Año

**Capítulo 9: El Fin de Año... y sus sorpresas**

- ¡Guaaaay¡Fin de Año! –gritó Horo Horo, entusiasmado y nervioso al mismo tiempo.

- Gracias por recordárnoslo, Horo Horo, pero... ¡YA LO SABEMOS! ¬¬ –lo regañó Len.

- Mi hermano siempre da el espectáculo, no lo conseguirás calmar... así que pides un imposible –dijo Pilika, suspirando.

Curiosamente, Len y Pilika... ¡iban de la mano, con los dedos entrelazados!. Horo Horo, al darse la vuelta para mirar a su "queridísima hermanita" por el supuesto comentario dado por la ainu, se dio cuenta de este vistoso detalle... ¡y se puso hecho una furia!

- ¡Chino! –chilló el joven de Hokkaidô–. ¡Qué haces cogiendo la mano de MI QUERIDÍSIMA HERMANITA? XO

- ¬¬ "Loro Loro", no te tengo que dar explicaciones... –le espetó el chino de ojos dorados.

- Tenemos que dárselas, Len ú.ù –dijo con pesadumbre Pilika, pero su tono de voz cambió para anunciarle algo importantísimo–. Hermanito... ¡Len y yo estamos saliendo¡SOMOS NOVIOS! n.n

- Ò.Ó ¿QUÉÉÉ¡¡¡NOOOO! –se negaba en rotundo el hermano de Pilika–. ¡NO ES POSIBLE! XO 

- Qué inmaduro... –bufó Len, observando al ainu y dirigiéndose a Pilika–. Parece mentira que sea tu hermano mayor... ¬¬

- ¿QUÉ HAS DICHO? –inquirió Horo Horo, con la cara roja y escupiendo, sin querer, un poco de saliva por la ira–. ¡ATRÉVETE A DECIR ESO! XO

- ¡QUE ERES UN IN-MA-DU-ROOOO! XO –vociferó Len a escasos centímetros de la cara de Horo Horo.

- ¡Ya está bien, chicos¡Parad! Ó.ò –les pidió Pilika, bastante preocupada.

- ¡Kororo¡¡Vamos a luchar! –avisó el chico peliazulado a su espíritu acompañante.

- ¡Bason! –dijo Len, chasqueando los dedos, y de repente apareció Bason–. Vamos a calmarle los humos... y los celos ¬¬

- ¡Cómo que celos¡¡¡Yo NO tengo CELOS! XO

- ¡COMO SIGÁIS DISCUTIENDO... YA SABRÉIS LO QUE ES ESTAR EN LA CALLE EN EL DÍA DE NOCHEVIEJA! XO –gritó, más que nadie, Anna, hartísima, acercándose a los tres para acallar el alboroto formado.

- Pero... ¿es que no te has enterado, Anna? Mi hermanita y... el chino... ¡son novios! TToTT –se justificaba Horo Horo, señalando con el dedo al chico Tao.

- ¿Y¿Algún problema? Yo no lo considero como un problema. Ellos tienen su vida... así que pueden hacer lo que quieran –zanjó el tema la itako, como si el asunto entre la nueva pareja fuese algo normal.

- Pe-pe-pero... Pero... TToTT Mi hermana, que es menor que yo¡se ha echado novio antes que yo¡Qué injusticiaaaa! –lloraba Horo Horo, que no comprendía el hecho de que Pilika y Len fuesen pareja.

- Jeje n.nU Pobrecillo... –murmuró Yoh, viendo a Horo Horo.

- Nos alegramos por vosotros –dijeron todos... menos los implicados y Horo Horo.

- Hermanitooo... ó.ò –le imploraba Pilika con ojos de perrito abandonado, mientras que su hermano ya había tocado fondo.

- TT.TT ¿Qué quieres?

- Alégrate por mí de que tenga a Len... Y sabes que él nunca me haría daño y que es muy amable... ¡incluso es cariñoso (aunque no lo demuestra mucho, pero conmigo... sí lo demuestra)!

- Es que se me hace raro que mi hermanita tenga novio... ¡y sobre todo si ese novio es mi amigo Len! –se quitaba las lágrimas el ainu, mirando a Pilika–. Pero sé que él no sería malo contigo y no te haría sufrir...

- Ja, veo que el concepto que tienes de mí es bueno... –dijo Len con ironía, cruzado de brazos.

- Te repito que es raro para mí verte con mi hermana... –gruñó Horo Horo (pero se le entendía), mirándolo directamente a los ojos. 

- Hermano, ya no soy una niña... Creo que tengo derecho a enamorarme y... creo que no me he enamorado de la persona equivocada –explicaba Pilika–. Len... es una maravillosa persona, y sé que me querrá por cómo soy... n-n

- Yo no me aprovecharía de tu hermana, porque eso sería una puñalada trapera por la espalda –continuó Len por Pilika, ésta se lo agradeció con una sonrisa, sabía que en estos momentos el chico se expresaba con sinceridad y que defendería lo suyo a capa y espada–. Además... yo la quiero... y si no fuese nada serio... no se lo contaría a mi hermana Jun.

- ¿Se lo has dicho a tu hermana? O.O –se sorprendió Horo Horo, sin embargo a Len se le encendieron las mejillas por lo que iba a decir a continuación.

- Sí... y viendo cómo es... se lo habrá dicho a toda mi familia... ¬.¬UUUUUU

- Entonces¿vais en serio? O.O

- Sí, muy en serio. No estamos tonteando, ni tampoco de rollo... Ella está enamorada de mí y yo la quiero... es así de simple.

- Vale... entonces acepto que estéis juntos... Me alegro mucho por vosotros –se abrazaba a los dos el ainu, sintiendo que algo en él se iba yendo.

- Tranquilo... ya verás que tendrás novia y aparecerá algún día –lo alentaba Pilika–. Pero tendrás también que esperar... a que llegue ese día.

- No me lo recuerdes... TT.TT

- Venga, Horo, si tanto te va a fastidiar que sea... tu futuro cuñado... ¬.¬ –sonreía maliciosamente Len para picar un poco al chico del pelo azul.

- Ejem ¬¬ Ya, Len, ya... O si no te llamo como tú y yo sabemos¿eh, chinito? –lo "amenazaba" Horo Horo–. Y por cierto... cuida de mi hermana. Cuídala mucho y protégela.

- Sííí -.- Qué pesado, madre mía... Le haré la chica más feliz del mundo. Y no seas tan desconfiado, anda. Estará segura conmigo, no te preocupes –dijo Len con voz cansina.

- Sí... –asentía Pilika, situándose entre los dos chicos de su vida–. Y cuando menos te lo esperes, te diremos: "Horo Horo... ¡vas a ser TÍO!" nOn

- O/O ¡Pilika! –se abochornaron Len y Horo Horo por el comentario de la chica.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Yoh y Anna habían salido al jardín una vez que felicitaron a Len y Pilika por ser pareja, y se habían apartado del grupo para hablar con más confianza. Se sentaron en una banca para dos personas de madera y ambos miraban el cielo, algo nublado y poco iluminado con los rayos del Sol.

- Ellos se han atrevido a decirlo... ¿pero nosotros¿Qué hacemos? –preguntó Anna con un ligero deje de angustia en su voz.

- Pues me parece que nosotros también tendremos que decírselo a los demás, Annita n.nU –suspiró Yoh con una sonrisita.

- ¡YO NO PIENSO CONTAR NADA! ò/ú –se enrabietó la rubia.

- Bueno, si quieres, dejamos un poco más margen de tiempo... ¿vale? –dio una solución el shaman, muy comprensivo con su novia.

- Ay... –resopló Anna, aceptando–. Vale -.-

- La verdad es que ha sido más bien Pilika la que ha contado lo suyo con Len... Por lo visto que tú no quieres decir nada... ¡lo tendré que decir yo! n.nUU

- ¡Por supuesto! ù.ú Mi reputación no puede quebrantarse por una simple confesión... ¡sino la palmo! Y entonces estaría de patitas en la calle... ¡y estarían ellos riéndose de mí¡Y cachondeándose, y burlándose, y...!

- ¡Ya, para! No seas así... ya se lo contaré yo, así que no te preocupes.

- No puedo creer lo que voy a decir ahora mismo, pero... creo que tengo miedo a lo que puedan pensar de mí o sobre el concepto que tienen sobre mi persona ó.ò

- ¿Qué piensas hacer¿Ponerlos todos en una cola o en fila, los llevas al pasillo y que entren en una habitación y que vayan pasando de uno a uno por turnos y empieces a someterles un interrogatorio? –preguntó Yoh, algo chistoso mientras sonreía.

- ¡Yoh! XO –gritó Anna y le da un codazo fuerte en las costillas.

- ¡Ayyyy¡Qué daño! TT.TT –se quejó Yoh, adolorido–. Vale, lo siento, no diré eso, pero que sepas que me has hecho mucha pupita.

- ¡No te comportes como un crío chico! ¬¬ Creía que habías madurado... y con tu edad... –lo regañaba Anna.

- Vale, vale ¬3¬ Ya paro. Pero... ¡es que todos llevamos un niño dentro! n-n

- ¡Ja! ¬¬ Ya veo que tú sabes que estás embarazado, por lo visto. Si dices que llevas un niño dentro...

- Nooo... ¡era un decir! Si tú ya sabes a lo que me refiero, no hace falta hacerte más reseñas... n.n

- Pues yo... nunca he tenido una niña dentro en mi interior, yo no he tenido prácticamente infancia... –dijo con voz dura y firme la sacerdotisa, pero se notaba un tono triste y melancólico–. He sido muy madura en esa época y en esa edad... y ahora también lo soy.

- Bueno, ya no pienses en ello... –le susurró al oído Yoh, abrazándola por los hombros disimuladamente.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

- ¡YUJUUU, HE VUELTO! –gritó Jun, entrando por la puerta, ya que llamaron al timbre y Tamao abrió la puerta.

- ¿Hermana¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó estupefacto Len, pues no esperaba que su hermana viniese.

- ¿Cómo que qué hago aquí! Pues pasar el Año Nuevo con mis amigos y, ya de paso, cotillear sobre la nueva pareja n.n –sonrió radiante Jun.

- ¬/¬ –se pusieron rojos Len y Pilika por el comentario de Jun Tao.

- Papá dice que quiere conocer a tu novia para formalizar la relación. Luego pensará en el compromiso... –explicó la mujer de cabellos verdes.

- ¿Entonces tengo que irme a China? –preguntó Pilika, sorprendida por la noticia de que la familia de su querido novio quería conocerla.

- Sí, en un fin de semana de estos... pero no te preocupes –la tranquilizó Jun.

- Pues yo iré con ella, que mi hermana aún no es taaaan adulta como para irse ella sola por ahí fuera de Japón –replicó Horo Horo, en el fondo, preocupado por su hermanita.

- Chico, tú eres demasiado sobre-protector con tu hermana –dijo Fausto al ainu–. Déjala que se desenvuelva en el mundo¿no? Que tampoco es una niña de cinco años.

- Ay, vale, está bien –aceptó Horo Horo, suspirando resignado–. Pero por si acaso... yo quiero ir.

- Puedes venir, si hay sitio de sobra –asintió Jun sin perder su sonrisa.

- Chicos... ¿no creéis que falta alguien? –preguntó Lyserg, dándose cuenta de que faltaban... dos personas.

- ¿Quién? O.o –inquirieron los demás, que no se enteraban de nada.

- ¡Yoh y Anna! –contestó Lyserg, un poco cabreadillo por el hecho de que sus compañeros fuesen tan... "cortos de mente".

Pues sí, estos dos estaban escondiditos para que nadie los viera (pero estaban en el jardín, no se movieron de su sitio para nada). A saber qué era lo que estaban haciendo ahora...

- Err... Creo que ya han notado nuestra ausencia n.nU –avisó Yoh a su Annita, ya que oyó lo dicho por Lyserg.

- ¬¬ Malditos parásitos –murmuró cabreada la itako.

- Bueno, no pasa nada n.n Ya sabes que podemos estar a solas por las noches n-n

- ¿Qué has querido insinuar con eso? ¬/¬ –le preguntó Anna, pensando mal y empezando a enfadarse.

- ¡NO ES LO QUE TÚ PIENSAS! –exclamó Yoh, alarmado–. Me refiero a dormir juntitos, y a hacernos mimitos... Pero no vamos a hacer nada que tú no quieras hacer n-n

- Yoh... –suspiró enamorada Anna, viendo las buenas intenciones del shaman con ella.

- ¿Así que estaban aquí, eh? –inquirió Ryû, apareciendo por la puerta que daba al jardín y seguido por los demás habitantes de la casa, acabando con el momento mágico.

- ---------------------------------------¬ ---------------------------------------¬ –la reacción de Anna era de esperar, con su mirada amenazante y asesina congeló a los presentes.

- n.nUUUUUUUUU –el shaman estaba algo apuradillo y con unas varias gotas en la cabeza por el comportamiento de su prometida.

- Ah... –reaccionó Chocolove–. Nos tenían muuuuuuuuy preocupaditos, chicos. Avisadnos¿ok?

- Estábamos... hablando, jeje n-nUU –se justificaba Yoh.

- ¿De verdad? ¬¬ –sospechaba Horo Horo.

- ¡SÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍ! XO –explotó la rubia, enfurecida y harta.

- Bueno, vamos a preparar la comida n-nUUUU –dijo Jun con precaución por el grito de Anna, saludando con la mano a Yoh y Anna para que supiesen que había llegado–. ¡He traído comida china¿Quién quiere?

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Estuvieron almorzando la comida china, que consistía en: arroz tres delicias, rollitos de primavera, pan de gambas, ensalada china y de postre... natillas de chocolate (para desentonar y descansar de tanta comida china). Una vez que terminaron, recogieron todo, limpiaron la cocina y la mesa del salón donde habían comido y se fueron a la salita.

- ¿Por qué hemos tenido que comer comida china? –preguntó Horo Horo con fastidio, ya que no es muy amante de esta comida.

- ¡Hermano, no seas así! –le chilló Pilika, regañándolo–. Además, recuerda que mi novio es chino, así que vas a tener que acostumbrarte.

- Ya ¬¬ Tu novio... es chino...

- Históricamente, los chinos y los japoneses no se llevan bien... –contaba Ryû (para que todos conociesen algo de cultura general)–. Pero ésta es la excepción que confirma la regla.

- Pues yo opino que la comida china no está mal –opinó Anna.

- Mira a la "Sargento Anna" cómo defiende al novio de mi hermana... ¬¬ –dijo entre dientes el ainu.

- Y a Jun también¿qué creías? ¬¬

- No empecemos a pelearnos¿vale? –les recomendó Fausto, mirándolos a ambos.

- Es verdad –coincidió Ryû.

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora, ya que hemos terminado de recogerlo todo? –preguntó Manta, pues estaba aburrido y veía que muchos de ellos también iban por el mismo camino.

- Bueno, vosotros no sé, pero nosotros tenemos muchas cosas que hacer¿verdad, cari? ;) –dijo Pilika, dirigiéndose a Len de forma pícara.

- ¡Ah, no¡Ni se os ocurra! –se alarmó Horo Horo, levantándose de su asiento.

- Hermanito... ó.ò –le imploraba Pilika, poniendo cara de "pequeño pony".

- ¡Oh, vale! –accedió Horo Horo, derrotado... pero se dirigió a Len de forma muy dura y bastante enfadado–. ¡PERO COMO ME ENTERE DE QUE DEJAS A MI QUERIDA HERMANITA EMBARAZADA TAN PRONTO, VAS A CONOCER DE PRIMERA PLANA EL PODER DE LOS AINUS DE HOKKAIDÔ!

- ¿AH, SÍ! –Len se puso en posición de ataque.

- Chicos, no empiecen, por favor... –suplicaba Tamao, muy preocupada.

"¡Boummm!". "¡Clack!".

- ¡AAAAAAHHHHH! XO ¡QUÉ DOLOOOOOOOR! –gritaron a la vez Horo Horo y Len, que estaban tumbados en el suelo, sujetándose ambos el estómago.

- ¡Y COMO VOLVÁIS A HACER ALGO SEMEJANTE, CON TANTA PELEA... EL DOLOR SERÁ MÁS TERRIBLE, OS LO JURO! XO –les advirtió Anna amenazadoramente, con el puño en alto.

- Ay, Anna, a veces tienes unas formas de zanjar los conflictos... –suspiró Pilika, mirando de reojo a la sacerdotisa.

- Siento haber hecho daño a Len, pero era la única forma de hacerles parar a los dos. Suerte que el golpe que les di no hizo que tuvieran huesos rotos...

- Vamos, Len, levanta –le tendió la mano a Len su novia.

- n.n Gracias, cielo –sonrió exclusivamente para ella Len, levantándose con la ayuda de la ainu.

- Y a mí que me parta un rayo¿verdad? ¬¬ –dijo molesto Horo Horo.

- Oh, joven Horo Horo¿cómo se encuentra? –corrió a interesarse Tamao por el ainu y tendiéndole la mano también.

- Err... O/O Bu-Bueno, un poco mejor, gracias –balbuceó Horo Horo, sorprendido y sintiendo algo extraño en su barriga.

- Oye, hermano¿por qué te has puesto tan rojo? –preguntó Pilika, dándose cuenta de la reacción de su hermano cuando miró a Tamao de una forma... un tanto especial.

- Eso, "Loro Loro"¿qué te ocurre? –inquirió Len, con voz y sonrisa pillas.

- ¡Nada¡NADA¡Vosotros a lo vuestro! Ò/óUU –les gritó Horo Horo, un poco avergonzado.

- Vale ¬3¬ Pues nosotros dos vamos a darnos una vuelta por ahí... ¡luego venimos¡Chao! –exclamó Pilika, cogiendo a Len de la mano y yéndose con él a la calle.

- Eh... Gracias por ayudarme, Tamao... –dijo agradecido el ainu.

- De nada, joven Horo Horo n-n –sonrió Tamamura, haciendo que otra vez el chico se pusiera más tonto de lo que estaba. 

- Ay, el amor... –suspiró Chocolove como quien no quiere la cosa.

- ¿Eh? O.O –preguntaron todos.

- Nada, sólo fue un comentario sin importancia n.nU –se apresuró a decir el shaman de color, negando con las manos.

- "El amor... Un sentimiento que puede cambiar tu relación con la persona que amas... y tu vida" –pensó Anna mientras miraba a Yoh.

- Chocolove, aclara ahora mismo a qué ha venido ese comentario ¬¬ –lo amenazó el ainu.

- Pues... a la relación de Pilika y Len –decía Chocolove, incómodo por la mirada que le mandaba el peliazul–. Nada más, lo juro por mi mamita querida y por Mic.

- ¬¬ Hum, eso espero –dijo Horo Horo, no muy convencido.

- Len y Pilika se han ido... ¿por qué no nosotros también? –le preguntó Yoh a su prometida en voz baja.

- Pues hay que poner una excusa para que vayamos los dos juntos y solos... –le dijo Anna en susurros.

- Tranqui, que lo digo yo –la tranquilizó éste y se dirigió a los demás–. Eh, chicos, que Anna y yo tenemos que irnos...

- ¿A dónde? –se interesó Ryû.

- A comprar una cosa muy importante que necesito para la casa, y le tengo que acompañar... ya que no me fío de él –dijo Anna, en un tono de voz que daba por cerrada la conversación.

- Ah, pues vale n.nU –aceptaron los demás.

- ¡Venga, chao! nOn –se despidió Yoh, y él y Anna se fueron juntos a la calle.

- Humm... ¬¬ Últimamente Yoh y Anna llevan mucho tiempo juntos... Qué cambio... ¿Por qué será? –se preguntó Jun a sí misma y también a los demás.

- Misterios de la vida... –suspiró Ryû, sonriendo.

- Pues sí –rieron los demás.

- Bueno¿y qué hacemos nosotros? –preguntó Tamao con algo de timidez.

- Pues podríamos dar una vuelta, o ver una peli o/o –respondió Horo Horo, sonrojándose sin saber el porqué.

- Ey, "Loro Loro"¿por qué te has sonrojado? –sonreía maliciosamente Manta.

- ¬¬ Que-no-me-llames-Loro Loro¿quieres? –dijo Horo Horo, cabreándose.

- Pero no podemos irnos sin Len, Pilika, Anna y Yoh... Anna lleva las llaves, y vi que Len cogía la copia de las llaves originales. Por lo tanto, si salimos no podremos volver a entrar en la mansión. Además, es Nochevieja y vamos a celebrar este acontecimiento todos juntos –explicó Fausto, dando sus puntos lógicos.

- Muy observador, Fausto –estuvo de acuerdo con él Lyserg–. Pues entonces tenemos que hacer otra cosa... ¿Qué os parece... una competición de karaoke? Creo que no es una mala idea...

- ¡Guaaaaaaay! nOn –exclamaron contentos los demás, e inmediatamente se pusieron a preparar las canciones para cantar en el karaoke.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

El viento soplaba suavemente, el atardecer iba dejando paso rápidamente a un anochecer oscuro. El cielo estaba moteado de nubes compactas, amenazando con llover sobre Funbari en cualquier momento. 

Sin embargo, y a pesar del tiempo, había bastante ambiente en las calles... La gente se preparaba para la venida del Año Nuevo, tanto en sus casas, como en bares, o en las plazas, en los templos u otros sitios para hacer fiestas o cotillones...

Una pareja iba paseando cogida de la mano fuertemente mientras veía el entorno que le rodeaba... Los dos enamorados se sentaron en un banco de un parque (ciertamente, notaron que había en el lugar muchas parejas), sin dejar de tener enlazados sus dedos.

- Me siento tan a gusto contigo... –susurró el chico al oído de la chica, haciéndola sonrojar.

- -/- Yo también... y me das... tanta paz y tranquilidad... –dijo su novia, agachando la cabeza pero sonriendo un poquito.

- Jiji n.n ¡Cuánto me alegra que digas y sientas esas cosas, Annita!

- ¬/¬ Pues yo todavía no me termino de acostumbrar.

- n.n Jijiji. Venga, Annita, disfrutemos de nuestra mutua compañía –sonrió el castaño, acariciando suavemente la mano de su prometida–. Por cierto¿cuándo les diremos lo nuestro a los demás?

- ¡Preferiría que nunca! X( –gruñó la sacerdotisa.

- Pero... eso será casi imposible. Recuerda que estamos prometidos y que nos vamos a casar –le recordó Yoh.

- Casar... –murmuró con dulzura Anna, y miró su anillo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Te pasa algo? –se preocupó Yoh.

- No... no es nada –le aseguró la rubia, sonriéndole y mirándole con sinceridad a los ojos–. Aunque... no sé cómo se lo tomarán los demás. Si para ellos fue bastante impactante el que yo fuese tu prometida y los dos siendo tan jóvenes... pues ahora no sé lo que pasará si les damos la noticia y cómo actuarán con nosotros de ahora en adelante. 

- Bueno, se impactaron porque no se lo esperaban, pero ya ves que han acabado tomándoselo bien. Y con lo de ser novios puede que ocurra lo mismo, pero no tienes porqué preocuparte n-n

- No sé... –bufó Anna, no muy convencida.

- Jijijijiji n.n –reía como solía hacer él mientras entrelazaba de nuevo sus dedos con los de la chica.

- Yoh... -/- –suspiró Anna, sonrojada por el acto de su prometido que demostraba que todo saldría bien.

- Humm... –ronroneó Yoh, abrazándose a ella–. Te quiero mucho, muchito, Annita... Y te amo con tooodas mis fuerzas.

- Yo-Yoh... yo... –balbuceó Anna, notando que la tristeza y su amor por Yoh se mezclaban–. Yo también, aunque no te lo creas... Lo que pasa es que... me cuesta mucho trabajo demostrártelo... pero no te puedes hacer una idea de lo que me estás cambiando.

- Anna... –se enterneció Yoh, sonriéndole cálidamente y acariciando una mejilla de su amada, todavía abrazados–. Ya sabía yo que, en el fondo, eras buena de corazón y que podías cambiar para ser una mejor persona... Y que tienes, sin duda, una capacidad de amar inmensa... Sólo que no te atrevías a demostrarla por "el qué dirán" o por tus miedos y dudas de lo que yo podría pensar de ti o por lo que podría sentir por ti... Pero eso ahora no importa.

- Yoh, gra-gracias por... a-aguantarme todo este ti-tiempo, y por... snif, por... a-amarme tanto co-como me amas ahora... –una lágrima se derramó por la mejilla de la itako mientras le temblaba el labio inferior y su voz se quebraba.

- ... y siempre –terminó Yoh la frase por ella, reconfortándola entre sus brazos con extremada ternura.

- Yoh... –susurró Anna sin poder evitar besarlo.

- n/n Te quiero... y nadie cambiará eso –dijo con sinceridad Yoh, sonriéndole una vez más a la rubia, y siguió besando los labios de su prometida.

Sus besos y sus labios se volvían cada vez más tiernos y dulces, el shaman retiró con delicadeza la lágrima que se había posado en la mejilla y Anna dejó de llorar... pero estaba claro que esas lágrimas, en vez de indicar angustia, indicaban felicidad. Yoh nunca la dejaría sola y siempre amaría a esa chica.

Estuvieron un buen rato así, demostrándose todo su amor, a pesar de que la gente los viese... pero eso no les importaba en absoluto. Al rato, decidieron volver a la mansión, cogidos de la mano, sonriendo, y disfrutando de la mutua compañía.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

- A ver... ¿quién empieza? –preguntó Jun, una vez que han terminado de preparar el karaoke.

- ¡YO! –gritó Horo Horo, alzando una mano–. ¡Pasadme el micro enseguida, que el REY DE LAS CANCIONES va a arrasaaaaaarrrr!

"Dling, dlong".

- Esperen, que abro la puerta –avisó Tamao, antes de que todos empezasen a cantar.

- ¿Y qué canción cantarás? –le preguntó Ryû al ainu.

- Pues... ehhh... esto... errr... ejem, pues... ehhh... quizás... ehhh... no, espera... hummm... –dudaba el peliazul, poniéndose nervioso.

- Vaya "Rey de las Canciones"... ¬o¬ –se cachondeó de él el chico del tupé.

- ¡Ya estamos aquí! –exclamó Pilika, haciendo su presencia junto con Len (iban cogidos de la mano).

- ¿Vais a cantar? –preguntó Len, curioso.

- ¡Sí... pero este individuo no sabe qué cantar, jajaja! –rió Ryû, refiriéndose a Horo Horo.

- ¡OYE! –vociferó el shaman de los hielos por el comentario de Ryû.

- Hermano¿por qué no cantas "My Love" de los Westlife y se lo dedicas a cierta chica de tus sueños aquí presente? –sugirió Pilika.

- ¬/¬ No sé de qué me hablas y no sé de quién hablas –intentó ignorarla su hermano.

- Yo creo que sí –afirmaba la chica, sonriendo radiante y de forma pilla.

- En fin... De todos modos no está mal esa canción –aceptó Horo Horo con algo de resignación y empezó a cantar.

Al terminar la canción...

- ¡Muy bien, joven Horo Horo, lo ha hecho muy bien! –exclamaba contenta Tamao y aplaudiendo animadamente (de hecho, era la única que lo hacía).

- Jajajajaja –reían todos–. ¿Y tú eras el "Rey de las Canciones"!

- Humm... ¬¬ –gruñó el adolescente de Hokkaidô–. Te agradezco tu apoyo, Tamao. Pues venga, que alguien de vosotros cante una¡listillos!

- Yo cantaré "Boom, boom, boom" de Hiromi Go –entró de repente por la puerta Yoh, seguido de Anna.

- ¿Cómo te has enterado de que estábamos haciendo un karaoke? –preguntó Fausto.

- Por Amidamaru nOn –confesó Yoh, señalando al samurai.

- ¡Venga, Yoh, únete a la fiesta! –exclamó Horo Horo, dándole el micrófono.

- "Eh... Bueno, esta canción va dedicada a una persona muuuuuuuuuuy importante en mi vida" –declaró Yoh mientras su voz sonaba amplificada por los altavoces al acercar su boca al micro.

- ¿Ah, sí¿A quién? –curiosearon los demás... aunque Anna sabía a quién se refería.

- "¡Ah, secretoooo!" nOn –sacó la lengua Yoh, pero enseguida empezó a cantar.

Al final de la canción hizo una pata al estilo David Bisbal y alzando un puño al aire. Todos aplaudían, incluida Anna, muy animadamente. La verdad es que cantó bastante bien la versión japonesa de "Oye el boom" en español de David Bisbal, pero cantada por Hiromi Go y llamándola "Boom, boom, boom".

- Vaya, Hiromi Go y David Bisbal no pueden hacer nada contra Yoh... ¡ése es mi "hermano"! –lo vitoreó Chocolove.

- ¡Venga, canta tú, Choco! –dijo Yoh, pasándole el micrófono al afro-americano.

Chocolove cantó "Ojalá que llueva café en el campo" en inglés americano, luego Lyserg cantó "Heart" de los Petshop Boys y Ryû "You're always on my mind" de Elvis Presley (entraba de cajón que la cantase). 

- ¡Ja, nos toca a nosotras! Vamos, Anna, tú también¿ok? –dijo Pilika, cogiendo de la mano a Tamao y Anna.

Las tres cantaron "Sobeson" de las Miami Sound Machine en inglés, dejando atónitos a los chicos (a casi Yoh le salía sangre por la nariz, Len necesitaba un cubo debajo de la boca para que no se le derramasen las babas por el suelo y Horo Horo parecía que le iba a dar una taquicardia de las gordas). Pero cuando se repusieron, Len se atrevió a cantar en inglés "Azul" de Cristian Castro, que emocionó muchísimo a Pilika. Fausto cantó "Lucifer" de OBK pero en japonés, Manta "Cuéntame un cuento y verás qué contento" (también en japonés) y Jun "Satellites" de September. Algún que otro espíritu se animó a cantar, entre ellos, un dueto de Amidamaru y Bason cantando "Hombre lobo en París", en japonés, de La Unión.

- Cantaré una canción en solitario... Espero que no se rían, aunque el idioma es incomprensible. Ponchi y Konchi, haced de coro¿eh? –dijo Tamao con timidez.

- ¡Sí, señora! –hicieron pose militar el zorro y el tejón–. Jejejejejejeee...

Y Tamao cantó "Dolly Song" de Holly Dolly. Los demás aplaudieron, divertidos y con sonrisas en la cara porque la canción era muy graciosa.

- ¡Jeje, qué salero tiene Tamao! nOn –sonrió Chocolove.

- Está bastante bien. ¡Y eso que la letra parecía un trabalenguas! –exclamó Horo Horo, sorprendido.

- Ay, gracias... n/n –inclinó la cabeza Tamao, bastante ruborizada.

- Ahora dejadme a mí el micrófono... Voy a cantar. Y espero... ¬¬ ... que nadie se ría de mí, ni que nadie haga comentarios "extraños", ejem –los amenazó... Anna Kyôyama.

- ¿Cuál va a cantar, doña Anna? –preguntó Ryû, bastante sorprendido al igual que los demás.

- Cantaré... "Frozen" u.ú –dijo secamente la rubia y empezó a sonar la música, cogió el micro con fuerza y cerró los ojos.

La sacerdotisa cantaba con una voz tan cristalina, pura, mágica e hipnotizante... Dejaba a todos tan tranquilos y embobados al mismo tiempo... Yoh miraba embelesadísimo a su prometida, cantaba como los ángeles, como el suave susurro del viento, como las olas del mar que llegaban a la orilla, como el dulce y atrayente cantar de una sirena...

Cuando terminó de cantar no se oía ni una mosca, y eso la extrañó, así que abrió los ojos y se encontró con que todos la miraban como embobados, así: la boca extremadamente abierta, con el cuerpo paralizado, la cabeza en otro lugar y los ojos casi saliéndoles de las órbitas.

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Anna, molesta–. ¿Estáis tan impresionados que no podéis ni aplaudir?

- Wao –es lo único que pudo decir Yoh antes de que todos reaccionaran y prorrumpieran en aplausos.

- Mucho mejor n-n –sonrió Anna, que se sentía bien porque le aplaudieran.

- Wao, Anna Banana está sonriendo O.O –se le escapó a decir Chocolove.

"¡Poum!".

- Ayyy, eso dolió –refunfuñó como un niño chico Chocolove, que por el comentario Anna le había pegado un coscorrón.

- ------¬ ------¬ Claro que dolió y dolerá... si vas a seguir poniéndome motes... –le explicó la itako, cruzada de brazos.

- ¿Bueno, ay, ay, alguien más cantará? –preguntó Chocolove para desviar el asunto.

- Sí... ¡yo! –exclamó ilusionado Yoh–. Pero voy a hacer un dueto... ¿Alguien quiere cantar conmigo?

- Depende de la canción¿no? –hizo un comentario Anna.

- Venga, cantarás conmigo, Anna. Jijiji n-n –dijo Yoh, cogiendo a Anna de la mano.

- O.O –todos alucinaban pepinillos por el comportamiento de Yoh y pensaban igual–. "¿No le tiene miedo a Anna?".

- Eh... –era lo único que Anna podía decir mientras Yoh le daba el micro a ella y él cogía otro para él, todavía cogiéndola de la mano (¿tiernamente, quizás?).

- Cantaremos... "Total eclipse of the heart" nOn –decía Yoh con su característica sonrisa cuando empezaba a sonar la canción.

Empezaron a cantarla a dúo, con una química impresionante, muy bien compenetrados... los dos cantaban realmente bien... y sus voces eran increíbles. Vamos, que todos estaban con los ojos como platos y, además, las chicas se emocionaron. Al final de la canción...

- B-R-A-V-O... ¡BRAVO! –aplaudían y chillaban todos.

- O/O –no sabían qué decir Yoh y Anna.

- ¿Y esas caras tan rojas a qué vienen? –preguntó con picardía Horo Horo.

- ¡Eso a TI no te importa, "Loro Loro"! ¬o¬ –lo regañó Anna con una voz que daba miedo.

- nOnUUU Jejeje, lo siento, Anna, jeje... jejeje –se disculpaba el ainu.

- nOn ¡Está claro que han hecho un dúo fantástico, don Yoh! –felicitó Ryû a Yoh y a Anna.

- Gra... Gracias, amigo Ryû –masculló Yoh.

- ¡Cantad los dos otra¡Porfaaa! o –les pidió Pilika con ojos centelleantes.

- Yo paso, ya me han cansado tantas tonterías ¬¬ –bufó Anna, harta de cancioncitas. 

- ¿Por qué no cantamos nosotros una, Pilika? –preguntó su hermano, invitándola a una canción.

- No, mejor canta con Tamao –dijo como indirecta su hermana.

- ¿Eh, yo, por qué? –replicó Tamao, algo cortada y con varias gotas en la frente.

- Anda, Tamao, porfiii... . –le suplicaba Pilika para que la pelirrosada cediese.

- Err... Vale –aceptó Tamao, vencida–. ¿Cuál cantamos, joven Horo Horo?

- Esto... ¿qué te parece...? –ojeaba Horo Horo el libreto con las canciones (estaban en japonés, inglés (del británico y del americano), francés, italiano, portugués y alemán) y eligiendo una al azar, señalando con el dedo un título cualquiera en el índice de la lista de canciones–. Ejem... esto... ha salido "14 de febrero"... ¿la cantamos? O/O

- O/O Va-va-vale –asintió Tamao, "pillando la indirecta".

Cantaron bien la canción, mirando en direcciones contrarias para no ver al otro... pero a veces sus miradas se encontraban y se ponían tan rojos como las fresas. Terminaron y... ¡Horo Horo le dio un beso a Tamao... en la mejilla (Pilika pensó en ese momento "Uuuyyy, intento fallido")! Y ella respondió con otro beso en la mejilla, muy tímidamente.

- "Lenecito" querido, cantemos nosotros –dijo con decisión Pilika.

- Eh... no sé ¬.¬UUU –murmuró Len (le daba vergüenza cantar con Pilika, no quería que lo viesen tan enamorado de ella...), no muy convencido.

- Porfi, porfi, porfi, porfi, porfi, porfi... porfiiii . –suplicaba la chica, insistente. 

- Bueno, vale –accedía Len–. Cantemos... "You're beautiful", por ejemplo.

- Vale n.n –dijo contentísima Pilika.

Comenzaron a cantarla, Pilika animadísima y Len un poco cortado al principio aunque luego se fue animando, y acabaron la canción con un tierno beso en los labios y con una mirada asesina de "Te voy a matar, chinito" y de "Ya verás, Pilika" por parte de Horo Horo.

- Ay, deja ya de mirarnos así, que yo no te he dicho nada del que le has dado antes a Tamao –le reprochó Pilika, exasperada, refiriéndose a lo del beso.

- ¡PERO A ELLA HA SIDO EN LA MEJILLA! ¬/¬ –gritó Horo Horo, avergonzado y muy rojo.

- Por poco... –puntualizó ella como si nada.

- ¬/¬ –Horo Horo no dijo nada, ya que no se le ocurría nada qué decir y por eso se sintió impotente.

- -/- –Tamao calló, sin decir nada, ante el comentario de Pilika y muy ruborizada agachó la cabeza. 

- Pues si nosotros hubiéramos dicho lo nuestro, desde luego yo te habría dado un beso también, pero muchísimo mejor, claro –le cuchicheó Yoh al oído de su prometida.

- ¬¬ No digas esas cosas¡que nos pueden descubrir! –le regañó Anna.

- Tranquila, que están todos pendientes de esta interesante pelea n-n

- ¬/¬

- Además. No tengo por qué darte explicaciones –se excusó Horo Horo.

- ¿Ah, no¿Pues sabes qué¡se acabó! Cuando crezcas y "apruebes" mi relación con Len ven a buscarme –se cabreó Pilika, cogiendo la mano de Len y dando un portazo a la puerta.

- Wao, eso ha sido fuerte –se asombró Yoh, mirando preocupado a su amigo.

- ¡Y TÚ... TÚ ERES UNA INMADURA! –chilló Horo Horo, haciendo aspavientos y gritándole... ¿a la puerta?

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

- ¿Por qué te has puesto así? n.nU

- Es que no soporto que siempre él me esté controlando. ¡Es que no soy una niña¿Yo te parezco una niña, Len? –le preguntó Pilika a su novio (estaban en el cuarto de ella, con la puerta cerrada).

- Errr... No, para nada, más bien al contrario –le aseguró Len, sonando tranquilizador, sentado en la cama.

- Pues eso. Yo lo quiero mucho, es mi hermano, pero... cuando se pone así... ¡no hay quien lo aguante! –exclamó Pilika, dando vueltas por la habitación.

- Tranquilízate, anda. Él lo único que hace es preocuparse por ti, aunque se pasa bastante, la verdad –dijo Len y cogiéndola de la cintura para que se sentara–. No te preocupes, que ya se le pasará. A mí... mi hermana también me lo hacía, pero ya sabe que me las puedo apañar solito. Así que tranquila.

- ¡Pero si es un cabezón! –gritó energúmena la chica.

- Pero también creo que, si es listo (a ver si tiene alguna que otra neurona que funcione... eso esperemos), se dará cuenta y entrará en razón –intentaba aliviarla el chino, acariciándole la mano.

- Humm... Eso espero. Bueno, salgamos afuera. ¡A ver si se me calman los humos! –se animó Pilika, levantándose de la cama con Len.

- Mucho mejor –susurró Len y le dio un beso a su novia en los labios.

- Cuando quieres puedes llegar a ser muy mimoso y dulce... –murmuró Pilika al oído del chico con las mejillas un poco sonrosadas.

- Ya ¬/¬ –sólo atinó a decir Len–. Bueno, venga, vámonos.

- Sí... gracias –agradeció Pilika, dándole un último beso antes de irse a dar una vuelta con él.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

- Ay, me desespera que se ponga así –gruñó Horo Horo, sentándose en el sillón y hundiendo el rostro en las manos con desesperación.

- Pues yo estoy con ella. Deberías dejar de ser tan sobre-protector y darte cuenta de que ya tiene 16 años y no es un bebé al que hay que cuidar como la porcelana –le recomendó Anna, defendiendo a Pilika.

- ¡Lo que me faltaba por oír! –bufó Horo Horo, sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

- Hey, ahora no la tomes con ella –dijo Yoh, salvaguardando a Anna.

- Perdón –se disculpó el ainu–. Pero es que me desespera esta situación.

- Pero, joven Horo Horo, debe entender que su hermana es muy feliz al lado del joven Len Tao, y él es uno de sus mejores amigos y nunca le haría daño. Además, su hermana en el fondo sufre al ver que no aprueba su noviazgo –explicó Tamao e intentando que el peliazul cambiase de idea.

- O/O Esto... Bueno, yo... –masculló Horo Horo, un poco cortado–. Está bien, tienes razón. Pero como a ese infeliz se le ocurra hacerle algo a mi hermanita se va a acordar de mí por el resto de sus días.

- ¡Mucho mejor! n-n –le sonrió Tamao–. ¡Me alegra de que haya cambiado de idea!

- Ammmm... O/O ¿Eso te alegra? –inquirió Horo Horo, sorprendido y algo rojo en las mejillas.

- ¡Claro que sí! Me alegra que todo el mundo sea feliz y que esté contento nOn

- Entonces... la llamaré por el móvil... Aunque no me da mucho para explicarle... Le mandaré un sms –cogió su móvil Horo Horo (era de la marca Siemens, en azul metalizado).

- Creo que será mejor que le diga que venga y así se lo explica cara a cara n.n –le recomendó la chica de cabellos rosados.

- Está bien. Muchas gracias por todo, Tamao n/n –se atrevió Horo Horo a darle un beso (aunque tímido) en la mejilla a Tamao como signo de gratitud.

- O.o –los demás estaban alucinando y no se enteraban de mucho.

- Jiji. Me da que éstos acaban juntos... Bien por ellos, se lo merecen –murmuró Yoh, cerca de Anna.

- Tienes razón, pero si eso sucede me temo que vamos a tener que aguantar mucho más a "Loro Loro" ¬¬ –opinó la rubia.

- Jiji. ¿Pero... no te alegras, al menos, por Tamao? O.o

- Sí, por ella me alegro muchísimo n.n

- Hale, ya le he mandado el sms –informó Horo Horo a los demás, un tanto nervioso y suspiró–. Espero que no tarden mucho.

- No se preocupe, todo va a salir bien, joven Horo Horo n.n –lo tranquilizaba Tamao.

- Vaya, has sonado como Yoh O.O –se sorprendió Horo Horo.

- Jiji. Bueno, es que todo se pega, y después de tantos años conviviendo juntos es lo normal –explicó Yoh, sonriente, y Tamao, a su vez, asentía con la cabeza.

Oyeron un ruido parecido al abrirse una puerta y aparecieron Pilika y Len (éste llevaba la copia de las llaves). La chica del pelo azul se ponía bastante de los nervios con sólo ver a su hermano.

- ¿Puedes estar un momento tranquila, por favor? –le pidió Len.

- ¬¬ ¡No! –protestó Pilika–. Grrr¿ahora qué quieres, "hermanito"? 

- ó.ò Hermanita, no me hables así, porfiii –Horo Horo estaba al borde del llanto.

- Bueno¿qué querías? ¬¬

- Ó.ò Yo... yo quería decirte que siento mucho todo lo que te dije y que me alegra un montón que estés con Len. Y, porfa, no estés enfadada conmigo y vuelve a ser mi hermanita querida, plisss... –suplicó Horo Horo, abrazándola fuertemente.

- Humm... No sé ¬¬ –dudaba Pilika al ver la cara de su hermano hecha un drama.

- X( Porfiii, porfiii, porfiii, porfiii, porfiii, porfiii, porfiii, porfiii, porfiii, porfiii, porfiii, porfiii... –le suplicaba una y otra vez el ainu, con las manos juntas a modo de imploración.

- Pilika, dale una oportunidad. Sé que tu hermano es un poco cabezota (y diría que mucho, pero bueno...), pero también sabe reconocer, antes o temprano (eso sí que es una novedad ¬¬), sus errores –decía Len, convenciéndola de que lo perdonase.

- Muchas gracias por defenderme, "cuñadito". Anda, Pilika, hazle caso a tu queridísimo novio y perdona tu querido hermanito... Porfaaaa, porfaaaa, porfaaaa...

- Hummm... ¡De acuerdo! n-n –asintió Pilika, abrazando a Horo Horo y a Len a la vez.

- ¡BRAVO! –los demás prorrumpieron en aplausos menos Anna.

- Bueno, menos mal que ya se ha arreglado todo –suspiró con alivio la itako.

- Tenemos que cenar... Son las diez y cinco de la noche... y luego a las doce tocarán las campanadas de Año Nuevo... –les avisaba Ryû después de tan emotiva reconciliación.

- ¿Comeremos otro tipo de comida? –propuso Fausto–. ¿Qué tal... francesa... o italiana?

- Venga, a votación¿no? Por mayoría se elegiría la comida... –opinó Lyserg.

- Bueno, pues... ¿quién quiere francesa? –preguntó Yoh.

- ¡Yo! –alzaron la mano Len, Fausto y Ryû.

- Muy bien. ¿Y la italiana? n.n

- ¡Yo! –los demás restantes alzaron la mano.

- Ok, decidida, por mayoría, la italiana n-n –sonrió Anna.

Pidieron la comida a domicilio, como pizza, espaguetis, lasaña... y de todo un poco, y cenaron alegremente acompañados de sus bebidas favoritas. El tiempo pasó muy rápido y, al terminar de cenar...

- Venga, alzad vuestras copas para brindar¡que va a empezar la cuenta atrás! –les avisó Jun, alzando su copa de champagne mientras Manta buscaba el canal de "TV Japón" en donde emitían, desde la plaza del ayuntamiento de Tokio, las campanadas.

- ¡9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1... FELIZ AÑO NUEVOOO! –gritaron todos contentos.

- ¡Brindemos! –dijo Jun–. ¡Por nosotros!

- ¡Por nosotros! nOn –exclamaron los demás, brindando con las copas.

- Y por ti... –susurró Yoh al oído de Anna y le dio un mini-beso en la mejilla rápidamente.

- Yoh O/O No tienes porqué decir eso... –se quedó muda la sacerdotisa.

- Jijiji n.n

- ¿Qué cuchichea, don Yoh, a doña Anna¿Y por qué usted está tan contento? –le preguntó Ryû, sospechando y curioseando al mismo tiempo.

- Por nada en especial, jiji n-nU –contestó Yoh, algo apuradillo.

- Como usted diga –dijo Ryû, no muy convencido pero no queriendo insistir más.

- Estoy tan contenta porque somos como una gran familia TT.TT –se emocionó Tamao.

- Hey¿estás bien? –se preocupó por ella Horo Horo.

- Sí, no se preocupe, Horo Horo TT/TT

- Oye¿qué ha sido del "joven" con el que siempre te refieres a él? –preguntó Pilika, con voz pilla y cayendo en ese pequeño detalle.

- ¡Ups...! Eh... pues... Se me había olvidado, señorita Pilika. Creo que será... del champagne –asintió Tamao, ruborizada.

- Ah... ya ¬.¬ –dijo Pilika, no muy convencida pero contenta (y estaba claro que quería hacer de celestina entre su hermano y Tamao).

A la media hora... todo empezaba a marchar... inesperadamente... Pusieron música, la televisión seguía encendida y la bebida... hacía sus estragos, tanto en los shamanes... como en los espíritus (lograron "materializarse" de forma que ellos pudiesen beber).

- "Eh¿qué "pasha" con "eshe" "shakeee"?" –preguntó Tokagerô, un poco-bastante borracho.

- ""Esho", "Esho"" –asentía Mosuke, igual que Tokagerô.

- O.O Vaya, la habéis pillado buena... –se sorprendió Yoh, bebiéndose un refresco de naranja.

- Oye, Tokagerô, ya vale de tomar y hacer tanto el ridículo –lo reprendió Ryû.

- "Tranqui, Ryû, que "eshto""she" me "pasha" pronto¡hip!".

- Vaya pedo... –bufó Horo Horo.

- Bah, déjalos... Si no estarán armando follón... –lo tranquilizó el chico del tupé.

- "Será mejor que vayamos al jardín n.nU" –decía Amidamaru, llevándose a los demás espíritus hasta aquella zona–. "Hasta luego, luego volveremos... más tranquilos, espero... TToTT".

- Contrólalos, Amidamaru. Y controla también a Bason, que también puede darle a la bebida –le avisó Len, tomándose... ¿un vaso de leche?.

- "¿Qué "pasha"¡hip, "sheñor" y amo Len?" –preguntó Bason, con una copita de sake en la mano.

- ¡Oh, no, tú también! u.ulll –exclamó Len, avergonzado del comportamiento de su espíritu.

- Déjalo¡hip, que "dishfrute" de la "fieshtaaaa" –dijo Chocolove, llevando en su mano una gran copa de calimocho.

- ¿Tú también! O.O –se quedaron perplejos los demás.

- ¿Qué "pasha"? La "noshe""esh" joven y hay que "aprovesharlaaaa".

- Vamos¡hip, Chocolove tiene razón¡hip! –apareció en escena Jun, también algo borrachilla, con una copa de anís medio vacía.

- ¡Oh, nooo! ÓoÒ ¿Y ahora qué hago? –se preguntó a sí mismo Len, horrorizado y con las manos a la cabeza.

- ¡Eyyy! "Bailemosh" el "Baile del "peshcao"": _Moviendo la colita de un lao pa' otro lao..._–cantaba Chocolove, desafinando muchísimo y moviendo el trasero de un lado hacia otro lado.

- Menos mal que mañana les daré algún brebaje para después de la resaca... –bufó Fausto, asegurándose de que su mujer no se pasase con la bebida, pero ella bebía un vaso de agua.

- Pues gracias a Dios que tú tienes una solución... –suspiró el chico de ojos ambarinos, un poco aliviado.

- Ahora que están todo algo desorientados... ¿nos vamos a algún sitio a quedarnos a solas? n.n –propuso Yoh a su novia.

- No sé si deberíamos... y si les dejamos la mansión a estos locos para que hagan cualquier cosa... –se mostraba reticente la rubia.

- Porfaaa, porfaaa... –la intentaba convencer, mediante pucheritos, el shaman.

- ¬/¬ Humm... De acuerdo, pero no me mires así –accedió Anna.

- ¡Bieeen! nOn –se alegró Yoh, poniéndose a brincar.

- En fin... –suspiró resignada Anna por la actitud de su novio y, entre el bullicio de la fiesta, Anna cogió las llaves, y salieron ambos a la calle.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_Come my way..._

Errr, bueno, hola n.nU 

Es que estaba escuchando en estos instantes una canción, "Come", del ending de Inuyasha. Jajaja, qué creían? Que sólo me gustaba Shaman King y Sailor Moon? XD Pues que sepan que me gustan también otros anime, así que... hay tantos animes como gustos en el vestir xD

Ya estamos en Semana Santa, viendo procesiones (los X-Laws deberían verlas xD) y nada, pues allá vamos. Y yo voy por Año Nuevo y Nochevieja xD Es que el mundo está al revés xD

Bueno, a lo que iba, a las **aclaraciones** del fic xD

En **este momento**, **Pilika y Len** son **novios oficialmente** (aplausos y vítores para aquellos que les guste esta pareja). Tanto, que la ainu, dice (lo pongo textualmente):

**Y cuando menos te lo esperes, te diremos: "Horo Horo... ¡vas a ser TÍO!" nOn**

Jajaja xD Y también, cómo no, no debía de faltar la **típica pelea entre Len y Horo**, y después la **pelea entre hermanos** porque el hermano no quiere que su hermanita salga con su amigo xD Típicas escenas cotidianas xD

Se ve también la actitud bastante **curiosa y cotilla** de **Jun** xD 

En fin, con el tiempo, los personajes cambian un poquito su actitud según qué situaciones. Es obvio.

No hay más que mirar en la actitud de Anna con su relación con Yoh xD Una **sacerdotisa tímida**, lo nunca visto xD Creo que a más de una le pasaría lo mismo, y súmenle que **Yoh está SUPERMEGAGIGAHIPER SEXY y CACHAS** xD La debilidad de Anna, sin duda alguna, es Yoh n/n Eso sí que es bonito.

También pienso que me paso con el azúcar o.o Todo está muy edulcorado xD

Pero, no sé, estas situaciones las asocio con algo romántico, o piensan que lo de Yoh y Anna es de "aquí te pillo, aquí te mato" xD? Así que, sintiéndolo mucho, verán muuuuuucho azúcar xD Y mucho romanticismo n/n

Y otra vez todos se ponen a cantar xD con el karaoke, es buenísimo xD Como la vez anterior **les recomiendo las canciones**, no están nada mal. Y, jejejeje, se esperaban que algunos de ellos se pusieran **borrachos**? XD Pobres borrachos caídos xD Qué pena, han sucumbido al tentador alcohol xD

Creo que el siguiente capítulo les gustará nn Y el título es bastante explícito, es un **pequeño lime** XD Ya van calentando los motores xD

Ah, y ya que estamos, **antes** el fic **no podía admitir reviews** de **gente** que **no se hizo una cuenta**. Pues **ahora**... **SÍ PUEDEN PONER SUS REVIEWS, TODO EL MUNDO PUEDE PONER SUS REVIEWS!** Así que ya están tardando!

Ahorita mismo, los **disclaimer**:

**Takei**-sama creó **Shaman King**, así como sus personajes y todo su universo relacionado con la serie. Yo sólo lo tomo para crear una historia basada en la serie pero **sin fines lucrativos**.

Todas las **marcas y canciones **que aparecen en este capítulo **pertenecen a sus** respectivas **compañías, discografías y autores**, yo únicamente **las tomo prestadas** para dotar de sentido a la historia.

Todo lo demás, así como este fic, son de mi propiedad y vienen de mi imaginación, no he plagiado ni tampoco he copiado de otros fics, por lo tanto los capítulos y la historia están sujetos a **mis derechos de autor**.

Y ya está, este fic es único, y se acerca a la realidad nuestra de cada día xD Excepto con las situaciones de shamanismo y los espíritus, pero bueno.

Ejem, bueno, ya me despido. Así que les veo en el próximo capítulo n.n

**Manden REVIEWS!** Sino me enfado! ¬¬ xD

Y repito, repito, y vuelvo a repetir (creo que al final, con el cansancio, tendré que hacer Copiar y Pegar, y punto xD) : Y si conocen de gente que les guste este tipo de fanfics, no duden en avisarles y que ellos me manden reviews. Agréguenme a sus fanfics favoritos (si es que les gusta muchísimo xD) x3

También agradecería sus visitas en mi fotolog, pero únicamente pueden hacerlo los que tienen una cuenta allí n.nU

Por cierto, si hay variedad en cuanto a personas (sobre todo las nuevas) que dejan reviews, les pondré agradecimientos! Wajaja! O sea, gente, que pongan muchos reviews, que lo verán recompensado xD Agréguenme al messenger si quieren, como hace **Miau Asakura**, y hablo con ella cuando en España son las una de la madrugada xD

Bueno, ahora sí que sí. Me voy! Les mando muchos besitos y que se cuiden!

**Anna Mary Marian**

**No encontrar tu sitio predilecto, es como no pertenecer a este mundo.**

Frase que podría decirla Ryû, pero es creada por mí xD


	10. ¡Quiero besarte!

Capítulo 10: ¡Quiero besarte

**Capítulo 10: ¡Quiero besarte!**

Yoh y Anna salieron a dar una vuelta para ver el ambiente que se respiraba una vez comenzado el Año Nuevo por las calles y, a la vez, disfrutar de la mutua compañía. Sus manos unidas se daban calor, combatiendo el frío de la noche. No era de extrañar ver a unos cuántos chavales (y otros no tan jóvenes) borrachos, sujetos a las farolas o cantando, pero por suerte no había peleas callejeras.

Pasaron por el parque, en el que hace años se reunían, y se sentaron en su banco favorito, que estaba cerca de una fuente hecha de piedra blanca con forma de pez payaso.

- Estoy tan bien así, contigo, los dos solitos... n.n –decía Yoh con un tono infantil, abrazando y besando a Anna (es que el pobre ya no aguantaba).

- Pero no les hemos podido poner una excusa... –dijo preocupada una vez que se separaron para respirar.

- Con lo confundidos que estaban no se han dado cuenta de nuestra ausencia, jijiji –rió Yoh con su usual sonrisita–. Y Tamao es muy responsable, al igual que Manta, Len, Lyserg... No te preocupes.

- Espero que no haya ocurrido nada grave... –bufó Anna, con la cabeza puesta en la mansión y el follón que estarían armando los amigos de Yoh, pero ante la actitud tan desorbitadamente mimosa de su prometido soltó un suspiro de resignación.

- Te quiero mucho... Sin ti no puedo vivir... Eres para mí el aire que respiro... mi último pensamiento antes de dormirme... –le susurraba al oído el shaman, haciendo que la sacerdotisa tuviese un ligero escalofrío, y el chico empezaba a besar una nueva zona de Anna aún no descubierta: el cuello.

- O/O Yo-Yoh... Cre-creo... que eso ya es pasarse –balbuceó la rubia, con las mejillas encendidas por el atrevimiento de Yoh, aunque... no le desagradó lo que hizo éste.

- Lo siento, Annita u.u –se disculpó Yoh, algo apenado, pero siguiendo besándola en la boca.

Anna seguía pensando en lo que Yoh hizo... ¿qué fue lo que sintió? Pues algo parecido a una gran culebra en el estómago que se retorcía de una manera... suave, y notó que su corazón dio, literalmente, un brinco. En esos instantes su corazón bombeaba rápidamente, pero decidió no pensar en ese "incidente" y seguir a lo suyo. Y no hubo más "incidentes"... por ahora.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Al mismo tiempo, en la mansión ocurría lo siguiente...

- ¡ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ...! –roncaba Chocolove, que con la copita en la mano se había quedado dormido.

- "¡¡ "Másh" "shakeee", hiiip!!" –gritaron a la vez Mosuke, Bason, Tokagerô y Lee Pai Long, muy borrachos y con la cara rojísima de la embriaguez, desde el jardín.

- Y menos mal que mi hermana ha decidido dormirse en una cama... u.uUU –bufó Len, cruzado de brazos–. Algo de sensatez ha tenido.

- Jeje, pobre... n-nU –se compadeció de él Manta.

- Será mejor que quitemos la música y la televisión, ya es algo tarde –les dijo Lyserg, y se fue hacia los diversos aparatos que estaban encendidos para apagarlos.

- Yo tengo sueño, no aguanto más –se acercó al grupo de los "no bebedores" Pilika.

- ¿Te acompaño a la habitación? –se ofreció su novio, mirándola preocupado.

- No, Tamao también irá conmigo... ella también tiene sueño.

- Ah, de acuerdo –aceptó Len, dándole un dulce beso–. Entonces, buenas noches y Feliz Año Nuevo.

- Gracias, e igualmente –le respondió Pilika, besándolo en la mejilla y se fue con Tamao hacia la escalera bastante soñolienta.

Al cabo de una hora, más espíritus acompañantes y algún que otro shaman caían rendidos a la tentación de la bebida...

- "Vamosh", cuñadillo, tómate algo –dijo Horo Horo con voz muy silbante y arrastrando las palabras, abrazando a Len por los hombros y pasándole una copa de champagne.

- ¿Tú también estás borracho? Madre mía, me va a toca hacer de niñera –se horrorizó Len y tenía ganas de llorar, pero su reputación le hacía descartar esa idea. 

- "Y a mí también TT-TT" –se quejó Amidamaru, casi desesperado.

- Lo único que hay que hacer es tener paciencia, amigos n.n –les consolaba Ryû, intentando animar a ambos (sobre todo a Len).

- Tendremos que también llevar a Chocolove arriba, aquí no puede dormirse –dijo Manta, incómodo, señalando al shaman de color.

- Venga, mejor lo subimos entre todos –propuso Fausto, igual que Manta.

- ¿Y yo, ¡hip!, qué?. ¿Me, ¡hip!, "dejáish" "sholo"? –preguntó Horo Horo, haciendo pucheros con la boca.

- Manta, quédate con él, ¿sí? –le encomendó esa misión Fausto.

- Ok –asintió con la cabeza Manta. 

- Kororo... ¡hip! "Eresh" tú la única "pershona" que "shiempre" "eshtá" a mi lado, ¡hip! –se tambaleaba Horo Horo, yendo en dirección a su espíritu acompañante.

- "¡Koroooooooo!. ¡Kokoroooooooo! X(" –pedía socorro Kororo, intentando soltarse de su amo a duras penas.

- "¡¡Viva el vino y "lash" "mujeresh"!!" –gritó Mosuke.

- "¡¡Noooooo, te "hash" equivocado!!. ¡¡EL "SHAKEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"!!" –vociferó Tokagerô.

- "¡¡Hip, Amidamaruuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!" –lo llamó Bason–. "¡¡Venga, hip, únete!!".

- "Ehhh... no, gracias n-nUUUUU" –rechazó la invitación el samurai.

- "¡¡Korooooooooooo, korooooooo!!" –pedía ayuda desesperadamente Kororo.

- "¡¡Vivaaaaaaa, vivaaaaaaaaa, vivaaaaaaaaaa!!. ¡¡Feliz "Cumpleañosh"!!. ¡¡Hip!!. ¡¡Feliz Halloween!!" –gritaban Ponchi y Konchi, también borrachos y haciendo, mientras tanto, una danza extraña y pervertida.

- Ú-ùUUUUU –estaban avergonzados Eliza, Morphine, Amidamaru (el que más), Kororo, Mic, Pascal Avaf y Manta, pensando que con la borrachera ya se dicen tonterías que no tienen ningún sentido.

- "¡¡"Vamosh", Mic!!. ¡¡Baila el "Baile de la Cabra Loooooooooca"!!" –exclamaba con un gran vocerío Ponchi y Konchi, empezando a bailar como dos patos mareados.

- ¡Venga, Horo Horo, suelta a Kororo, que se está asfixiando! –le pidió Lyserg, una vez que los demás habían bajado.

- ¡Buuuuuuuuuu...! TToTT –musitó llorando Horo Horo mientras soltaba a Kororo.

- Espero que las horas pasen pronto para ver si ya se termina todo este jaleo –deseó Lyserg.

- "Y yo deseo que mi amo Yoh venga pronto TT-TT" –pataleó Amidamaru.

- Encima ésta es la primera borrachera que han tenido... –dijo Fausto.

- ¡Hip! –hipó Horo Horo, enfadándose de pronto–. ¡Yo no "eshtoy" borracho, hip! ò/ó

- Ja, ya... ¬¬ Como si la peste a alcohol fuese olor a rosas en tu boca –bufó Len, con su típico humor cuando el ainu decía una tontería.

- ¡He dicho, ¡hip!, que no "eshtoy" borracho!. ¡Hip!. ¡No lo "eshtoy"! ¡NO "ESHTOY" BORRACHOOOOOOOO! –gritaba Horo Horo, harto de que nadie creyese que no estaba ebrio.

- Mejor te ignoro ¬¬ –resopló como un caballo el chino de ojos dorados, cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda.

- Y por cierto... ¿Yoh y Anna dónde están? –se dio cuenta de la ausencia de éstos dos Lyserg.

- Me parece que algo ocurre entre ellos... –sospechó Fausto, tocándose la nariz con el dedo índice.

- "Yo no digo nada, no vaya a ser que diga algo que pueda causarles problemas a los dos y fastidie el asunto... n.nU" –pensó Manta, apurado con el tema.

- Doña Anna y don Yoh... Hummm... –estaba en el mismo plan que Fausto Ryû, acariciando su barbilla y pensando–. Creéis que ellos... ¿estarán juntos?. ¿O que cada uno ha salido por su lado?

- Pues podría ser que cada uno esté en un sitio diferente –supuso Len, ya que para él era lo más obvio.

- Yo creo que están juntos –opinó lo contrario Fausto.

- Igual pienso yo –dijo Lyserg, muy de acuerdo con el nigromante.

- ¿Y eso? O.o –les preguntaron Ryû y Len, extrañados.

- No sé... creo que es una corazonada –se encogió de hombros el chico inglés.

- Sí, Anna controla mucho a Yoh –corroboró Fausto.

- "Uf, de la que me he librado. Aunque... no sé si Yoh y Anna están juntos... pero... ¿¡novios!? Ja, imposible" –pensaba Manta, enfrascado en sus cavilaciones.

- Pues espero que no se retrasen mucho –suspiró Ryû.

- Tanto borracho aquí me da vergüenza... ¬¬ –negó con la cabeza Len mientras miraba a los "espíritus borrachines".

- _"¡El vinooooo que tiene __Ashuncióóóóón__ no __esh__ tintooooo ni tieeeene colooooor...!._ ¡Hip!" –cantaban animadamente y desafinando un montón los "espíritus borrachines" mientras los otros pensaban que qué estupideces se dicen cuando uno está así.

¡"Esho", "esho"!. ¡Hip! –asentía Horo Horo y... luego empezó a roncar.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

A las nueve de la mañana todo el mundo estaba dormido... excepto Anna y Yoh, que ya iban de camino hacia la mansión. La pareja estuvo una pila de horas en la calle, paseando, viendo escaparates, haciéndose mimos... hasta que decidieron volver a esa hora.

Los que se habían pasado la noche cuidando de los "pobres borrachines" pues también cuidaron de la casa y la limpiaron (ya se sabe, por los desperdicios, los confetis, las botellas de bebida, los gorritos, la comida, las serpentinas y demás), con lo cual, la mansión estaba impecable. También cabía decir que la fiesta terminó a las cinco de la mañana, ya que ninguno más podía aguantar tanto tiempo.

- Ji, ji, ji, ji, ji, ji... n.n –reía Yoh, que abrazaba a Anna por la espalda mientras ella abría la puerta.

- ¡Shhhit, Yoh, calla! –le ordenó callar, poniendo un dedo en los labios–. O.O ¿Eh?. ¡No hay nadie!

- Pues entonces muchísimo mejor n-n –volvió a reír el shaman como de costumbre.

- ¡Vaya, han ordenado la casa! O.O –Anna estaba perpleja, se denotaba en su mirada.

- Creo que han sido los únicos supervivientes de la fiesta los que han hecho esto. Bueno, Annita querida, sentémonos –decía Yoh mientras besaba el cabello levemente perfumado de la itako.

- Vale, aunque estoy algo cansada... Sí, será mejor que nos sentemos –aceptó la idea Anna, sentándose junto con Yoh.

Ambos se sentaron abrazados en el sofá de cuero negro grande del salón. Pero como el shaman era más fuerte, incluso más que la sacerdotisa, gracias a los entrenamientos, rodeó con fuerza la cintura de la chica y la jaló hacia un lado, haciendo que los dos estuviesen tumbados de lado en el sofá.

Yoh se abrazó a su novia con mucha ternura y... le dio un BUEN beso (es decir, un beso muuuuy inteeeenso y laaaargo).

- O/O –Anna estaba sin habla por aquel beso que, ella recordase, nunca le dio su prometido.

- Ay... Así estamos mucho mejor, ¿a que sí? nOn –sonrió feliz el castaño, abrazado a su rubia.

- O/O Ehhh... Bu-bueno, quizás... –tartamudeó Anna, extrañada por aquella situación y sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

- Jeje n-n Ojalá estuviera toda la eternidad así, contigo –ronroneó cerca del oído de la sacerdotisa, acariciando suavemente la espalda de su chica y dándole otro BUEN beso.

- O/O –se quedó muda Anna, estaba totalmente paralizada.

- Te amo mucho, mi Annita. Siempre serás lo primero en mi vida, intentaré estar contigo las 24 horas del día, te mimaré como a una reina, te querré eternamente –decía Yoh con ojos dulces, rozando su nariz de forma suave con la de Anna–. No sabes el inmenso afecto y amor que siento por ti... Creo que... besarte será mi gran adicción porque pienso que ya no puedo vivir sin tus besos... sin tus abrazos, sin tus mimos, sin tus caricias... sin... tus labios... 

Y el joven volvió a besar a la sacerdotisa de forma INTENSA en los labios, luego en la mejilla y... en el cuello.

Anna es que ya estaba paralizada, rojísima y no podía evitar el que Yoh la besase ahí. Su prometido lo hacía de forma dulce e INTENSA, y le producía una mezcla de estremecimiento y cosquillas, aunque... era agradable... era una sensación... apetecible. Así que... cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por esos besos que le prodigaba su novio. Le abrazó más fuerte y, en esto, los cascos de Yoh se cayeron y aterrizaron en uno de los mullidos cojines grandes que había en el suelo a modo de puffs, acariciándole los cabellos morenos con ternura.

Yoh volvía a besarla en los labios de la misma forma (INTENSA) y dándole BUENOS besos. La itako se ponía cada vez más roja, pero también le gustaban más los besos que su Yoh le hacía. Como lo decía él, "sus besos iban a ser su gran adicción"... y ella también se estaba convirtiendo en una adicta a los besos de su prometido. Quizás... no podría soportar por mucho tiempo el no sentir sus labios. Quería tanto a SU Yoh y lo necesitaba AHORA...

El shaman acariciaba la espalda de su novia con mimo, aunque sus besos... seguían siendo INTENSOS, rozando ya la profundidad. Pero... notó que Anna también le correspondía de igual manera, ¡de forma INTENSA! Y la actitud que empezaba a mostrar ahora mismo su Annita... ¡le gustaba mucho!

Y dejaron de besarse para poder respirar aire. Anna todavía seguía roja (curiosamente Yoh no lo estaba, sólo sus mejillas estaban algo rosadas), pero se miraron a los ojos. ¡Qué guapa estaba su Annita, sus labios y sus ojos eran preciosos! El chico sonrió, muy feliz y contento.

- n-n Eres preciosísima y bellísima, mi Annita –sonrió exclusivamente para ella el shaman, acariciando la mejilla de Anna.

- ¬/¬ Gracias... Yoh –musitó Anna, encogiendo un poco sus piernas.

- ¿Ahora te gusta que te diga piropos? O.o –se sorprendió el muchacho.

- -/- Bueno... tarde o temprano me tengo que acostumbrar a esta situación, ¿no? Y... también tengo que adaptarme, aunque reconozco que son muchos cambios, pero...

- Jeje n-n No hace falta que digas nada más. Sé que te estás esforzando en adaptarte y en cambiar... y eso me alegra mucho. Y estás... ¡intentando comportarte como una novia! Jijijiji –volvió a sonreír el heredero Asakura.

- Bueno... ¬/¬ Eso... lo que has dicho... sí, es verdad, al fin y al cabo soy tu prometida y tu novia... y tu futura esposa, así que... tengo que comportarme como tal...

- ¡¡Ayyy, mi Annitaaaaa, cómo la quieroooooo!! –exclamó con alegría Yoh, abrazando a su novia y achuchándola con mucho cariño.

- -/- Yoh... –suspiró Anna.

Pero Yoh no le contestó, ni dejó que Anna hablase. Rápidamente había vuelto a besarla de forma INTENSA y... y... ¡y había empezado a añadir, poco a poco, la lengua! Al principio la itako se sorprendió (es que la pobre no se lo esperaba), pero... le gustó mucho, no... ¡¡muchísimo, y... ella también añadió la suya!! Para nada le resultó asqueroso o repugnante esa nueva forma de besar. Yoh tampoco se esperó esa respuesta, pero es que no se quejaba para nada, al contrario... 

Sus lenguas empezaban a explorar la cavidad húmeda, que era la boca, del otro... y cuando se encontraron... ambas comenzaron a acariciarse suavemente pero con insistencia. Sin embargo, los labios ganaban en intensidad conforme pasaban los minutos, al igual que los besos. Ambos jóvenes se dejaban llevar por lo que ocurría, les gustaba bastante esta situación nueva para ellos, pero además cabía destacar que también estaban algo nerviosillos, pues estaban aprendiendo las distintas formas de amar y sólo eran unos novatos en la materia. 

Yoh colocó ambas manos en la nuca de Anna, proporcionándole suaves masajes y caricias, provocando que Anna, aunque tuviese los ojos cerrados, pusiese los ojos en blanco por el gusto del acto. La chica hizo lo mismo con su novio, y los efectos fueron los mismos en él, mientras seguían con esa nueva forma de besarse.

Pasaron los minutos lentamente, en los que ellos dos estaban saboreándose sus bocas, sus labios y sus lenguas, y estuvieron así un bueeen rato, hasta que oyeron pasos y se separaron bruscamente, coloradísimos y con la respiración entrecortada. Esos pasos pertenecían a Manta, que, al bajar, se extrañó por encontrarlos así, aunque luego le vino a la cabeza la explicación de todo (vamos, que estaban juntos) pero no quiso decir nada (más bien por su propio bien).

- ¡Ma-Ma-Manta! –tartamudeó Yoh, sudando y mirando de soslayo a Anna–. ¿Qu-qu-qué tal? nOnUUUUU

- Eh... bien, Yoh –contestó Manta, viendo el rostro tan vacilante y nervioso de su mejor amigo–. O.OUUUUUU Es que iba en dirección a la cocina para beber agua o algún zumo. Aunque luego seguiré durmiendo porque la fiesta terminó a las cinco y estoy cansado todavía.

- Ah... vale... Yo... no tengo mucho sueño, la verdad, pero a lo mejor también descanso o me echo una siestecita, jijiji n.nUU –dijo Yoh, apurado.

- Ah, ya veo ¬/¬UU –murmuró Manta (imaginándose el porqué no tenía sueño su amigo) y se puso un poquito rojo.

- ¿Y la fiesta cómo fue? ¬¬ –preguntó la sacerdotisa.

- Oh, pues... pues... muy bien, de verdad, jeje n.nUUU –asentía Manta, muy apuradillo.

- ----¬ ----¬ ¿Seguro? –inquirió ella con una cara que daba miedo–. Venga, ya lo estás soltando todo.

- óOò ¡Vale, acabaron casi todos borrachos! ¡Pero yo no quería, lo prometo!. ¡No me mates, Anna, por favor, que yo no pude hacer nada al respecto! –confesó todo Manta por el miedo que le daba la itako y preparándose para la explosión.

- XO ¿¿QUE SE QUEDARON TODOS BORRACHOS??. ¡¡ESTO YA ES EL COLMO!!. ¡¡LO QUE FALTARÍA YA ES QUE LOS ESPÍRITUS TAMBIÉN LO ESTÉN!! –gritó Anna, levantándose del sofá de un brinco y asustando al shaman y a Manta.

- Pu-pues... unos cu-cuantos de ellos ta-también... –titubeó Manta, aterrorizado.

- XO ¿¿QUÉ??. ¿¿ENCIMA QUE ACOJO A TODOS EN MI CASA, ASÍ ES COMO ME LO AGRADECEN??. ¡¡EMBORRACHÁNDOSE!!. ¡¡ÉSTA ES LA DESFACHATEZ NÚMERO UNO!!. ¡¡NO SE MERECEN MÁS UN COBIJO Y LAS COMODIDADES EN ESTA MANSIÓN!!. ¡¡QUE MAÑANA PREPAREN LAS MALETAS, QUE SE LARGAN!! –chilló Anna, hecha un basilisco y, por suerte, la casa no se había derrumbado y no se despertó nadie (qué desconcertante, la verdad).

- Pe-pero, Anna... No-no puedes ha-hacer eso... –balbuceó Manta, temblando de una forma tal que sus piernas sonaban al moverse.

- ¿¿CÓMO QUE NO??. ¡¡CÓMO QUE NO!!. ¡¡POR SUPUESTO QUE PUEDO HACERLO!!. ¡¡ÉSTA ES MI CASA, Y PUEDO HACER CON ELLA Y EN ELLA LO QUE ME DÉ LA GANA, Y SI ME DA LA GANA DE ECHAROS A TODOS... TEN POR SEGURO QUE LO VOY A HACER!! XO –vociferaba la rubia muy histérica, con la cara roja de la ira, y ahora sí que los despertó a todos (con resaca incluida) y bajaron al salón.

- Ó.ùç ¡Tíos! –se quejó Horo Horo, restregándose un ojo, y le dolía bastante la cabeza–. TT-TT ¿Por qué gritáis?

- Sí, hay gente aquí que quiere dormir... ó.ù –decía Chocolove mientras se rascaba la cabeza, con un ojo medio abierto y el otro cerrado.

- XO ¡¡LO QUE FALTABA YA!! –los reprendió Anna, indignada–. ¿¿ES QUE NO TENÉIS VERGÜENZA O QUÉ!!

Desafortunadamente, todos los que estuvieron borrachos se taparon los oídos con los dedos, ya que sus cabezas estaban a punto de explotar por la voz potente de la itako.

- Err... Anna, tranquilízate, por favor n.nUU Y vosotros, chicos, tomaros esto para la resaca –dijo Fausto, sacando de su bolsillo varios botecitos pequeños con un líquido de color caqui y entregándoles los botecitos con el brebaje para la resaca.

- Gracias n.n –agradecieron los "borrachines", tomándoselo y marchándose de nuevo a dormir.

- --------------------------------¬ --------------------------------¬ –los miraba de forma espeluznante la sacerdotisa, aún cabreada.

- Nosotras también nos iremos a mi dormir. Buenos... días, supongo –bostezó Pilika, avisando a Tamao. 

- Sí, señorita Pilika –asintió Tamao, y las dos subieron por las escaleras con los demás (excepto Yoh y Anna).

- Grrrrrrrrrrr, esto es, simplemente, ¡increíble! –gruñó Anna volviendo a sentarse en el sofá (ya que ciando estaba gritando estaba de pie)–. Con esto ya es que se me ha pasado el sueño, aunque no tenía mucho... ¬/¬

- Jeje. Pues ya que se le ha pasado el sueño, ¿qué le parece continuar con lo que estábamos haciendo, señorita Anna Kyôyama? ¬¬ –le preguntó Yoh, con actitud un tanto pícara.

- ¬/¬ ... –se sonrojó Anna, aún cabreada, y pensándoselo mientras miraba esa cara nunca vista de su prometido–. Vale...

Pero el cabreo se le pasó pronto, pues Yoh había empezado a besarla de nuevo y a "babearle" el cuello. Las manos de Yoh empezaron a acariciar la cintura de Anna, y la itako se entretenía con el cabello del shaman. 

La piel de la sacerdotisa sabía deliciosa, era tan suave al roce de sus manos, o de su cara, o de sus labios... La delicadeza con que la trataba era inmensa, pero aún así no dejaba de demostrar la intensidad y la profundidad con que la quería.

Anna se estaba volviendo loca. Sí, loca, y el motivo era Yoh. Se estaba volviendo loca con cada cosa que hacía su prometido. Nunca en su vida había actuado así, pero quizás con la vergüenza o corte no lo demostraba. Ahora él, aprovechaba cada minuto y cada segundo, cada vez las caricias se volvían más intensas y los besos más profundos. 

Y ambos estaban empezando a descubrir un nuevo sentimiento, que quizás era algo prohibido: la pasión. Se besaban con más insistencia, con más intensidad, como si sus vidas dependiesen de ello. Sus lenguas estaban chocando entre ellas, pero deseosas de sentir sus caricias mutuas. Las caricias que ambos se daban eran verdaderamente enloquecedoras y les gustaban demasiado. Y el ambiente se iba caldeando poco a poco, sin embargo de ahí no pasaron.

El tiempo pasaba y estaban tan entretenidos disfrutando del momento que ni se dieron cuenta de que eran las... doce del mediodía y que faltaba poco para que el resto de los habitantes de la mansión se despertasen (pero vamos, que ellos seguían a lo suyo).

- Waaa... Buenos días... –dijo Lyserg, algo somnoliento y sin percatarse de lo que ocurría.

Anna y Yoh estaban tumbados en el sofá, besándose a todo lo que daba, pero cuando oyeron a Lyserg se separaron y Anna miraba el suelo con "muchísimo interés" (en realidad lo hacía fingidamente para que el inglés no les pillase en esa situación incómoda).

- Anna... Yoh... ¿qué ocurre? –preguntó Lyserg, extrañado por la actitud de Anna.

- Es que... a Anna se le ha perdido una pulsera, jejeje n.nUU –contestó Yoh, apurado.

- ¡La encontré! ¬/¬ –exclamó Anna, fingiendo y maldiciendo por lo bajo a Lyserg por interrumpirlos.

- Bueno, yo me voy a desayunar –asentía Lyserg apuradillo mientras se iba a la cocina.

- Ok nn –dijo Yoh, sonriendo.

- Mierda... –murmuró la itako.

- ¿Por qué dices eso, Annita? –le preguntó Yoh a su oído.

- ¡Por que el inglés nos ha interrumpido! –exclamó exasperada.

- Jiji n.n Bueno, no pasa nada. Siempre nos quedarán las noches en las que podamos estar juntos –la tranquilizaba Yoh.

- ¡Buenos días a los dos, chicos! –los saludó Manta, bajando por las escaleras.

- ¬¬ ¡Grrrrr! Ya están empezando a bajar... Cuando baja uno bajan todos... ¡qué rabiaaa! –murmuraba Anna, apretando los puños.

Manta salió escopeteado y lo que dijo la sacerdotisa tuvo algo de razón: al poco rato todos ya bajaron para desayunar algo. La itako estaba más gruñona que de costumbre (y eso no era algo... muy extraño).

- Mañana tengo que irme a China –les informó Jun.

- ¿Sí? Que pena –se apenó Pilika–. Y eso que quería estar más familiarizada con mi futura cuñada...

- Es lo que hay, tengo asuntos que atender allí –se encogió de hombros la chica Tao.

- Ah, ok. ¿Y tú, cielo, te vas también? –le preguntó la joven de cabellos azules a su novio, poniéndose triste.

- Tranquila, que yo me quedaré toda la eternidad a tu lado –dijo Len y en esto le sonrió y la abrazó.

- Ay, qué bonicos . –suspiró Tamao, ilusionada.

- Me alegra que hayas encontrado un novio tan bueno como lo es Len nn –sonrió, sorprendentemente, Horo Horo.

- Gracias, "cuñadito". Parece que poco a poco vas madurando –dijo Len, enarcando una ceja.

- Gracias por saber reconocer mis esfuerzos y porque te parezca maduro...

- Bueno, tenemos que llevarnos bien... ¿no? ¬.¬

- ¡Así es! –exclamó Pilika, abrazando a ambos a la vez.

- Parece ser que la resaca ya la habéis pasado... ¿eh? –observó Fausto.

- Sí, gracias, Fausto –asintieron los "ex borrachines".

- "Bueno, no todos..." –dijo Amidamaru, señalando a los espíritus que se habían emborrachado y que tenían un mareo increíble.

- "Wooooooooooo, veo doooooobleeeeeeee" –alucinaban en colores Ponchi y Konchi, moviendo de un lado a otro sus cabezas.

- ¡Ponchi!. ¡Konchi!. ¡No hagáis más el ridículo! –les regañó Tamao, avergonzada de su comportamiento.

- Anda, tomaos vosotros también esto –suspiró divertido Fausto, dándole a los espíritus el "anti-resaca".

- "Gracias" –respondieron agradecidos los espíritus a Fausto.

- Bueno, ya que todos estamos recuperados de la fiesta de ayer, podríamos darnos una vuelta por ahí para despejarnos... ¿no? –propuso Chocolove mientras Pascal Avaf, el espíritu de Chocolove proveniente del Machu Picchu, miraba mal a Ponchi y a Konchi.

- Bueno... –se lo pensaban los demás–. Vale n.n

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Salieron así como en grupillos, hablando entretenidos mientras caminaban por el barrio en una calle recta bien despejada. Veían a unos cuantos niños correteando con sus juguetes nuevos de Navidad o jugando al "corre que te pillo", entretanto que sus padres mantenían fija la mirada en ellos, vigilándolos.

Por curiosidades de la vida, ¿cómo es posible que Chocolove haya recuperado la vista? Pues gracias a Yoh, ya que si curó a su padre y a su abuela, después de esto lo hizo con Chocolove. Cuando fue recuperado de su deficiencia de no ver la luz, tuvieron que recoger con cubos, absorber con esponjas y utilizar fregonas para limpiar todos los charcos de agua que se habían formado por las lágrimas de agradecimiento del shaman de color. 

Volviendo al presente, nuestros shamanes hablaban muy animadamente y concentrados a lo suyo. Pero no se percataron mucho de lo que hacían Yoh y Anna... Los dos estaban al final del grupo, cogidos de la mano cariñosamente y dándose tiernas miraditas.

- Te quiero mucho... –le susurró Yoh al oído de la sacerdotisa.

- Y yo a ti... o/o –se sonrojó Anna, con los ojos abiertos por esa declaración de su prometido.

- Jijiji. Me encantas cuando te sonrojas n.n –dijo Yoh, viéndola embobado.

- Qué cosas dices ¬/¬ –murmuró la itako, mirando hacia otro lado y evitando la mirada del shaman.

- Sólo digo la verdad verdadera n-n

- No te beso porque están todos delante. Pero deja de decirme esas cosas porque sino no voy a poder aguantarme ¬/¬ –le dijo Anna entre dientes.

- n.n Jijiji. De acuerdo, "amore mío".

- Yoh O/O –lo regañó Anna, sintiendo mucha vergüenza–. Ya, en serio, para, ¡que no me puedo aguantar!

- De vez en cuando me gustan los riesgos, jeje n-n Yo tampoco puedo aguantarme, tengo unas inmensas ganas de besarte y abrazarte que no te puedes imaginar...

- Ay, Dios... -/- –suspiró la sacerdotisa–. A veces me pregunto qué es lo que me está pasando...

- Pues simplemente que estás actuando como lo hace una chica enamorada hasta los huesos de su chico y que quiere estar las 24 horas del día con él y a solas n.n

- Supongo que será eso ¬/¬ ¿Desde cuándo has aprendido italiano? O.ô

- Bueno, "baby", es sencillamente que... sé algunas cosillas gracias al "Talkman" de la PSP. ¿Quieres que te diga "te quiero" en algunos idiomas? Mira: "te quiero", "te amo", "I love you", "Je t'aime", "Ti amo", "Ai shitteru"... jejeje n-n

- Yoh, ¡me vas a volver loca! ¬/¬ –la pobre Anna ya no aguantaba más.

- Eso es lo que quiero, jiji n.n –rió Yoh por el comportamiento casi desesperado de su prometida, algo pillo y con tono juguetón–. Que te vuelvas loca por mí y que tengas muchas ganitas de besarme... pero... ¡no es posible!

- ¡Chicos! –llamó la atención Anna a los demás.

- ¿Qué pasa, doña Anna? –preguntó preocupado Ryû, y los demás voltearon a ver a la sacerdotisa. 

- Que necesito irme a la mansión... porque... me he dejado el ordenador de mi habitación encendido. Y se me ha olvidado apagarlo. ¡No quiero que me venga la pedazo de factura de la electricidad y del teléfono! –exclamó Anna, dándose cuenta de ese pequeño detalle (claro, era una excusa para estar con Yoh en la mansión).

- ¡Y yo también! –saltó Yoh–. Porque tengo el móvil cargando la batería y ya se habrá cargado, pero si tardo mucho en retirar el cargador pues habrá una sobrecarga y eso es malo y...

- Vale, vale, ya lo entendemos n.nUU –lo apaciguaba Manta.

- ¿Eso es todo? –inquirió Ryû.

- Sí n.n –afirmó Yoh.

- ¿Algo que objetar? ¬¬ –preguntó Anna con una mirada que no aceptaba ningún comentario más.

- No, nada, nada, Anna nnUUUUUUUU –negaron con la cabeza los demás.

- Pues entonces nos vamos. Venga, Yoh, ¡no tardemos más! –exclamó Anna, agarrando la muñeca del shaman con fuerza, casi arrastrándolo.

- Eh... nnUU Hasta luego –los despidieron los demás.

- ¡Uff, menos mal, nos libramos de Anna por lo menos un momento! –murmuró por lo bajo Horo Horo, y suspiró aliviado.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Llegaron a la mansión desternillándose de la risa por la anterior situación. Sin embargo, no tardaron ni un segundo en parar de reír, mirarse a los ojos y dirigirse al sofá del salón mientras se besaban desesperadamente.

- Por fin podemos estar solos... –dijo Yoh cuando se separaron por la falta de oxígeno y acariciando con un dedo los labios húmedos de la itako.

- Sí... –asintió Anna sonriente, y siguieron besándose con pasión... e ímpetu.

Se tumbaron en el sofá, quedando Yoh encima de Anna. No sabían por qué, pero parecía ser que la pasión que ambos sentían en sus corazones hacía que fuesen más allá de sus acciones y sentimientos, haciéndolos más impulsivos y deseables. 

La itako acariciaba el pelo castaño de su Yoh, mientras que éste se dedicaba a hacerle un buen chupetón en el cuello debido a los nuevos e intensos y apasionados besos que le profesaba a su novia, haciendo que Anna suspirase el nombre del shaman y sintiese continuamente esas mariposas en el estómago que tan dulcemente le gustaba sentir. 

Sus manos estaban acariciando la espalda y la cintura de su amada, sin dejar de besar sus labios intensamente, y abandonando ese delicado cuello... que tenía la marca de los insistentes besos de él. Por un momento sintió algo nuevo, una sensación nueva o un sentimiento nuevo, no sabía cómo definirlo... pero no le dio la más mínima importancia y siguió a lo suyo.

Estuvieron así un buen rato, quizás una hora, disfrutando de la mutua compañía y de su amor. Pero, al escuchar la puerta abrirse, se separaron.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

- ¡Mirad ese puesto de chocolate caliente! Qué pinta tiene –señaló Horo Horo un carrito con apetecible chocolate caliente.

- Yo quiero uno –babeaba por el chocolate su hermana.

- Ahora mismo te lo compro n.n –dijo Len, acercándose al carrito.

- ¡Qué amor! 

- La verdad es que no me puedo quejar del novio que te has buscado –se sorprendió Horo Horo.

- Para que veas –sonrió pomposo Len, acercándose con el chocolate hacia donde estaba Pilika–. Aquí tienes, princesita n/n

- Yo... Me parece que también me voy a comprar uno –dijo Ryû, sacando un monedero de su bolsillo del pantalón y mirando cuantas monedas tenía.

- Y yo –asintió Manta, sonriendo.

Así que al final, no pudiendo resistirse a la tentación, todos compraron uno. Dieron una vuelta por el parque mientras se tomaban sus chocolates y hablaban y, más tarde (había pasado una hora), regresaron a la mansión para que Yoh y Anna no se preocupasen por su tardanza.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

- ----------------------------¬ ----------------------------¬ –ésta era la expresión de la rubia sacerdotisa, una vez que vinieron los demás a la mansión, después de una hora en la que ella y Yoh estaban muy entretenidos, amándose con sus besos y caricias.

- nnUUU Anda, no te pongas así –le recomendó el shaman, intentando dulcificar la expresión tan sombría y siniestra de la itako.

- ¿Es que no se van a independizar nunca, o qué? –se preguntó a sí misma, con los dientes apretados, harta de la indeseable compañía de los demás.

- Anna, ¿qué te ocurre? –preguntó Manta, preocupado por Anna.

- ¡¡Sí, parece como si se hubiese tragado un kilo de detergente!! XD –rió Horo Horo a carcajadas y ambas manos sujetaban su barriga a causa de la risa.

- --------------------------------¬ --------------------------------¬ ¡¡FUERA DE MI CASA AHORA MISMO!! –le vociferó la rubia a Horo Horo, éste dio un respingo y empezó a temblar del miedo.

- Pe-pe-pero Anna... e-era una broma, tra-tranquila –balbuceaba Horo Horo, asustado y alejándose de la mirada asesina de Anna.

- ¡¡FUERA... DE... MI... CASA... AHORA... MISMO!! –gritaba Anna, respirando entrecortadamente por la furia y echando a Horo Horo de la mansión de un puñetazo.

- O.OUUUU –los demás se quedaron asombrados y asustados.

- ¿No crees que te has pasado un poco, Annita? –inquirió Yoh, viendo que ésa no ha sido la mejor solución.

- ¬/¬ –Anna se sonrojó y miró mal a Yoh por el hecho de llamarla "Annita" en público.

- Errr... Tranqui, tranqui, tú como si no hubiese dicho nada nnUU

- ¡¡Es que no tolero que nadie me insulte!! ¡¡Si él sigue metiéndose conmigo... ¿¿qué quieres que haga?? –exclamó Anna, cabreada.

- Pero sólo fue una broma... ¿no? –dijo Manta, encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿¿Sí??. ¡¡No me digas!!. ¿Y es que siempre va a estar conmigo de esa manera, con bromas refiriéndose a mí, o qué? Ò.ó

- Será mejor que lo hablemos todos, así que sentémonos en los sofás –propuso Lyserg y todos se sentaron.

- òó ¡No pienso tolerar que se me insulte ni que me hagáis bromas! –les advirtió Anna, dejando las cosas claras.

- De acuerdo, te prometemos que no te insultaremos no te haremos bromas –le aseguró Manta y todos afirmaron de que eso sería así de ahora en adelante–. Ahora, ¿puedes dejar pasar a Horo Horo?

- Humm... –se lo pensaba la rubia–. De acuerdo, pero me tiene que prometer por lo que más quiera que ni me insultará ni me gastará bromas.

- Voy a decírselo, ahora vuelvo –les avisó Tamao, saliendo escopeteada a buscar a Horo Horo para decírselo.

- TT.TT ¡Si sólo fue una broma!. ¿Por qué se lo toma tan en serio? –se quejaba Horo Horo, sentado en uno de los dos columpios del jardín.

- ¡Hola, joven Horo Horo!. ¡Ya puede entrar en la mansión, la señorita Anna le deja entrar! –dijo Tamao alegremente, sentándose en el columpio restante.

- Ah, hola, Tamao. ¿De verdad puedo entrar? O.o

- Por supuesto –le aseguró ella–. Pero la señorita Anna ha dicho que con la condición de que ni la insulte ni le gaste bromas.

- Ah, pues haré todo lo posible para no gastarle ninguna broma n-n

- Me alegro mucho. Bueno... ¿vamos? –preguntó la pelirrosada, levantándose del columpio.

- Pues la verdad es que me apetece quedarme un rato aquí –sonrió el ainu–. ¿Te... quedas conmigo? n/n

- Ah, vale O/O –se sorprendió Tamao, pero aceptó la invitación y se volvió a sentar en el columpio.

- ¿Sabes? Creo que tú eres la única chica que se comporta bien conmigo... Anna lo soluciona todo con golpes y voces, Pilika es una buena hermana pero cuando le entra la vena se enfada conmigo, y Jun "ni fu ni fa" y la doncella Jeanne tres cuartas de lo mismo... Gracias por ser tan amable y atenta n/n –la miró casi embobado.

- Yo... Ejem, esto, bueno, soy así con todos, joven Horo Horo... Pero muchas gracias, de todas formas, me halaga que piense eso de mí... El joven Yoh también piensa eso de mí... Y, si le soy sincera, yo estaba... enamorada de él... -/- –confesó Tamao, sintiéndose un tanto incómoda.

- ¿Sí? O.O –se sorprendió Horo Horo, estaba perplejo y... ¿un poco celoso?

- Sí, pero eso ya no importa, por que está comprometido con la señorita Anna. El joven Yoh se merece lo mejor, y la señorita Anna también –se puso algo triste la chica.

- Vaya, no sé qué decirte. O sí. No te preocupes, que tu príncipe azul llegará cuando menos te lo esperes n/n –la animaba Horo Horo, dándole unos tímidos golpecitos en la espalda.

- Yo sé que algún día el amor llegará a las puertas de mi corazón, sólo que tendré que esperar algo de tiempo –dijo Tamao observando a Horo Horo y recordó lo de "príncipe azul" (¿se referirá a sí mismo? O... ¿era una indirecta? No se sabe). Con alegría porque el ainu mostraba su apoyo, la chica de pelo rosa abrazó al shaman de los hielos–. ¡Gracias por animarme, amigo Horo Horo!

- O/O De... de nada, Tamao. Me alegro ser de gran ayuda para ti... puedes confiar en mí, y contarme cualquier cosa, no te preocupes –seguía abrazado a ella el ainu, dándole unas palmaditas suaves en los costados con algo de torpeza–. Por cierto, se te ha olvidado llamarme "joven Horo Horo", ¿y eso?

- Pues... porque ya le considero un amigo, aunque le respeto mucho. Por llamarle "amigo" no ocurre nada grave, ¿verdad? Pero cuando estemos con los demás tendré que tratarle igual que los otros, por lo tanto tendré que llamarle "joven"... ¿qué le parece?

- Hummm... Está bien, de acuerdo n/n Aunque me gustaría que, poco a poco, me dejases de hablar de usted ya que sólo soy tres años mayor que tú y tampoco soy alguien importante y respetable –decía Horo Horo mientras se rascaba la cabeza con nerviosismo.

- Pero usted es un gran shaman... y quedó tercero en el Torneo... ¿Eso no merece un respeto, al menos? –preguntó Tamao, sonriendo.

- Sí... aunque Anna a mí no me da ningún respeto, al contrario, me trata como una lombriz –murmuró el chico del pelo azul.

- Bueno, es que la señorita Anna tiene mucho carácter, pero es una gran persona. Lo siento, pero me va a costar mucho trabajo no hablarle de usted –se disculpó Tamao.

- Está bien, me conformaré con que me hables n/n –sonrió bobamente Horo Horo.

- ¿Qué ha querido decir con eso, Horo Horo? –preguntó Tamao, extrañada.

- Oh, nada, nada, jeje –se mostró apuradillo el shaman–. Bueno, ¿volvemos? n/n

- Ok, vamos –asintió Tamao, entrando los dos en la mansión.

- ¡Ya estamos aquí! –hizo su presencia Horo Horo ante el público presente en el salón, Tamao estaba detrás del ainu–. Por cierto, Anna, siento mucho mi anterior comentario.

- ¬¬ ¿De verdad lo sientes?. ¿Prometes que no me volverás a insultar ni a meterte conmigo? –se mosqueó Anna, no muy segura de las palabras de Horo Horo.

- ¡Lo juro!. ¡Porfa, perdóname! –pedía Horo Horo, arrodillándose ante ella y abrazando las piernas de la sacerdotisa.

- ¬¬U Sí, vale, vale, pero quita... quita... –aceptó de mala gana la itako, y con una pierna intentaba zafarse del ainu, dándole golpecitos en el pecho con su pie.

- Vale, perdona nnU –se disculpó el chico, separándose de ella.

- ¡Bien, todo está solucionado!. ¡Aleluya! –levantó las manos al cielo Manta.

- Pues será mejor que comamos, que las tripas de algunos suenan... ¬¬ –dijo Jun, señalando con el dedo índice a Ryû, Manta, Chocolove, Pilika, Horo Horo y Yoh, ya que sus estómagos empezaban a... "cantar" del hambre.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

Hola! Cómo siguen? Espero que muy bien! Otra vez estamos con la **nota de la autora **n.n

Quiero contarles la **desgracia** (que a mí me parece) de mi fic: El único fallo es que en Word lo pongo todo correctísimo, sin ninguna falta de ortografía o de cualquier cosa (ey, pero no valen las notas de la autora, porque en esta sección prefiero economizar) como por ejemplo, los signos de puntuación, las exclamaciones o interrogaciones... y cuando lo publico sale como le da la gana T.T En serio, y eso que lo tengo en Español Internacional, y salen como a mí NO me gusta. Pero espero que lo entiendan. Y que entiendan mi fic, por supuesto. Tampoco salen los emoticons (o caritas) como yo quisiera que salieran.

Bueno, mejor no le demos más vueltas. Así que perdonen esas faltas que a mí me sacan de quicio, pero enserio, no lo entiendo u.u

Mientras escucho **World Hold On** de **Bob Sinclair** (uy, esto lo tiene que oír Yoh xD) estoy escribiendo la nota de la autora. Como podrán comprobar, **el título de este capítulo lo dice todo**.

Lo considero **un poco lime** (yo no sé ustedes xD), ya que bueno... ejem... dado que Yoh y Anna se están empezando a besar casi como unos locos. Claro, tanto tiempo prometidos y amigos, pues ya que son novios empiezan a sentir lo que es la verdadera atracción xD Pero se aman, así que tranquilos, sólo que las hormonas están empezando a trabajar en los cuerpos y en las cabecitas de estos dos jóvenes enamorados xD

Y ya también **están empezando a sentir algo Horo Horo y Tamao**, ya que Pilika intenta hacer de celestina para juntarlos. Aunque ya **Pilika tiene a su amado Lenecito querido** xD

Y qué decir del **cabreo** monumental **de Anna**? Bueno, dos cabreos: con los borrachos y con Horo xD Qué creían, que siempre iba a ser dulce? XD No señor, sólo con Yoh xD Madre mía, me hizo gracia poner las situaciones de los borrachos, en serio, me partí de risa. Y las incoherencias que dicen xD

Pobres Manta y Lyserg xD Casi pillan in fraganti a Yoh y Anna dándose el lote xD En serio, Yoh se va mostrando muy dulce y cursi, pero también lanzado, juajuajua xD Ya verán, ya verán lo que ocurrirá próximamente xD

Ahora, **disclaimer** (ya saben, Copiar y Pegar y listo! XD):

**Takei**-sama creó **Shaman King**, así como sus personajes y todo su universo relacionado con la serie. Yo sólo lo tomo para crear una historia basada en la serie pero **sin fines lucrativos**.

Todas las **marcas y canciones **que aparecen en este capítulo **pertenecen a sus** respectivas **compañías, discografías y autores**, yo únicamente **las tomo prestadas** para dotar de sentido a la historia.

Todo lo demás, así como este fic, son de mi propiedad y vienen de mi imaginación, no he plagiado ni tampoco he copiado de otros fics, por lo tanto los capítulos y la historia están sujetos a **mis derechos de autor**.

**RECHACEN IMITACIONES!!**

Visiten mi fotolog!! 

Y aquí pongo los **agradecimientos**, jejeje, el momento más esperado por ustedes; lean todos los agradecimientos, pueden encontrar pistas curiosas sobre el fic (quién sabe):

Miau asakura: Bueno, bueno, bueno... Hasta las una de la madrugada me quedé hablando contigo, va a quedar para la posteridad xD Creo que nos vamos a llevar muuuy bien. Qué ansias tienes de ver el HaoxAnna, es una obsesión tuya? XD Bueno, confórmate con el YohxAnna, que habrá para rato. Y encima te adelanté cosas... Privilegiada! XD Agradezco tu apoyo en ese viernes santo, día 21/03/2008 T.T Me encanta hablar contigo por messenger n.n Y ya como me tienes en el fotolog y dices que mis pics son muy creativos... jeje xD Muchos besitos y cuídate!! Y al final... síp, me quedo con mary-chan xD

**Ann C: **Con sólo dos reviewsque me has mandadoy ya me pongo a saltar de la alegría! XD Sí, el número de capítulos no lo cambiaré, serán 72. Quizás haré un capítulo especial o más, por lo tanto, serían más. Me agrada que te esté gustando mi fic, espero que no lo encuentres aburrido xD Si dices que me está quedando súper y chevere, entonces tus reviews van a la saca de los reviews mejor valorados xD A ver si hablamos si tienes messenger o, en su defecto, fotolog. También podrías mandarme un e-mail... Y si no... reviews! Jaja! Besos! n.n

**Annasak2: **Vaya, me encanta que te guste la historia, sobre todo el YohxAnna xD No sabía que te enganchase tanto xD Ya ves, actualizo pronto, pero sólo cuando puedo y sólo cuando el capítulo está terminado. En cuanto a los reviews, te aclaro que no es para subir mi ego nnU Te aseguro que no tengo mucho, no soy orgullosa, ni pedante, ni nada por el estilo... Creo que me muestro simpática! o.o Lo que pasa es que ANIMO a la gente a que me dejen reviews, más que otra cosa porque me suben la moral mucho y veo que sirvo para algo en esta vida, que las personas me valoran y me tienen en cuenta... Créeme que a ti te gustaría recibir un montón de reviews de la gente en tus fics, y yo soy uno de ellos! Yo no obligo a nadie a que pongan reviews! Pero me alegra saber que te preocupas por esos detalles n.n Ya no más, a ver si este capítulo ha sido de tu agrado otra vez!! Y te aseguro que el lemon de YohxAnna... no será debido a causa del alcohol, surgirá de una manera un tanto romántica y sensual... jijiji xD Pero está asegurado, nada de alcohol n.n Besitos!! Continúa leyendo mi fic, sí? =D

**Hao-yandrak: **Un poco exagerado eso de los 2010 capis o mejor 8000 o los 1080 como el rosario d anna, no?? nnU Pero me gusta eso de hiper genial! XD Jajaja, sí, es un fic romántico pero con sus toques de humor, que de eso último no faltará. Y sí, viene Hao, concretamente en el capítulo 13. Ya hay unas cuantas personas ansiando ese momento, jejeje. A mí me encanta este personaje, es mi amor platónico (sí, es cierto xD), pero... su aparición será espectacular!! Me gusta que te guste mi fic, espero que lo sigas!! n-n Besazos!!

**Suprema Omnyoji no Kami sam...: **El nombre completo no me viene, lo siento u.uU Lo último es sama, no? n.nU Si dices que el fic me quedó bueno, ni modo, está bien, a la saca también de los reviews mejor valorados xD Ya ves que Anna e Yoh están juntos como dos lindos enamorados n.n Seguirán muy juntitos x3 Y próximamente lemon, ahí el asunto sí que estará interesante. Será en el capítulo 13. Espero que este capítulo te guste y que todo el fic en general también! Cuídate!

**SERENITY MEILIN: **Viva Sailor Moon!! XD Jeje, me parece que en tu fic fui la primera en dejarte un review. Te aseguro que eso se agradece. No pensé que una persona que le gustase Sailor Moon me dejase un review o.o Ya que esta historia es de Shaman King xD En cuanto a tu e-mail, tengo dificultades para verlo y para enviar e-mails, no sé si se le irá una temporada, pero te aseguro que la historia no está terminada (son 72 capítulos, y a ver si no me sobrepaso de ahí). Me ha halagado que te guste la historia, sí, añado muchos detalles, y ya sabes cómo va encaminada la relación de Yoh y Anna, y que Len está con Pilika... Qué pasará con Horo Horo? Eso no lo diré... jaja xD n.n Besitos! Viva el poder del Crystal Silver Moon!! xD

Nakontany: Jeje, tú, tú, y nadie más que tú... JAJAJAJA!! XD Fuiste la primera en dejarme un review!! Considérate una de las más afortunadas de todo el planeta!! XD En realidad, tú descubriste el fic en fanfiction, pero una amiga ya sabía desde hace ya tiempo la existencia de este fic, pero aún sin publicar. Pero bueno, de todas formas, eres la primera. Y nadie te quitará ese puesto de honor! n.n Ya sé que fue un principio muy inesperado de cómo acababa el Torneo, pero me vino así... sino no acabaría nunca, y digamos que el fic no iba encaminado a poner detalladamente todas las batallas una por una n.nU Lo de las medallas estuvo... original para un evento así, no? XD Y ya lo de después, la cueva, lo de los onis y todo... jeje, para qué contarte más, ya lo sabes de sobra xD En cuanto a la historia, pues sí, se ve muy romántica y muy azucarada, pero bueno... a mi me gusta, a ti no? XD A ver si te puedo contactar de alguna manera!! Por messenger o lo que sea!! Chao, y espero que te siga gustando mi fic!! n.n Ah! En cuanto de lo que hablaron Kino y Anna en la habitación mientras Yoh curaba a su padre de las quemaduras... eso se revelará en un capítulo más allá... así que tardará en revelarse esa conversación. Sé paciente! n-n

**Nicky Potter de Weasley: **Oy, oy, oy, oy, oy!! Lo digo como en Aquí hay Tomate, por si no lo sabías xD Nena, que me ayudas mucho cuando me atranco, me animas un montón después de... ya sabes... "eso" que ocurrió en el viernes santo. Que en tu fic lo único que pongo son cosas positivas de ti!! Pero cuando veo muchas dificultades, sabes que soy la pesimista number one y me pongo súper-sensiblera, y lo sabes. No tengo una actitud tan positiva como la tuya. Por eso te tengo a ti x3 Para que me ayudes en todo, mi buena y gran amiga x3 Te quiero mucho, y arriba Horo Horo y Hao, nuestros amores, nuestros "Azulillo y Llamita" xD Epss... Llamita suena a chica... Para Hao queda un tanto... ejem, de mariconcete xD En fin, lo cambio, es mi "sex symbol" por antonomasia xD Mi sexy Hao (babaaassss), como me gustaría que me hiciera suya... O/O Bueno, mejor me callo xD Muchos besos, potteriana!! xD

**dark tao: **Hola! Me encantó hablar contigo por el messenger, tenía ganas de conocerte... y ya ves, soy de carne y hueso xD O sea, que existo!! Lo malo es que para hablar, los usos horarios son un poco... como que de España a América Latina hay unas cuantas horas xD Wajaja, llegaste y te leíste del tirón los 8 caps xD Pero me encanta que hallas dicho que el fic está excelente y que escribo muy bien y soy creativa (me inclino ante ti u.u). Un gran halago por tu parte!! n-n Soy muy descriptiva y detallista, la verdad es que Anna la manejo muy bien al describirla, y a todos los demás de crecidos igual. Ya sabes que Len y Pilika están juntos xD Y no se separarán, así que no te preocupes. La inspiración siempre viene, y algo de suspense habrá en el fic (aunque no soy muy buena en los suspenses o en temas de acción, eso tendré que perfeccionarlo Xl). Y gracias por ayudarme y apoyarme el viernes 21/03/2008. Ya me planteaba el suicidio y tú "NOOOOOO!!". Pero de todas formas, tranquila, yo continuaré con mi fic, y a quien no le guste... pues que no siga leyendo! XD Muchos besitos y a ver si te vuelvo a encontrar!

**Vicky-Chan15: **Jeje, hola n.n Todo tu review me gustó. Y te dedicaste por completo a felicitarme, hasta con una cancioncita y todo xD Pero se agradece =) Sí, es un fic enteramente dulce, hay más dulce que en un kilo de pasteles xD Las situaciones románticas son un pilar fundamental en mi fic, y el lemon lo será próximamente. Y si no hay muchos fics como los míos... es que es éste el único que he escrito! XD Me estoy planteando hacer otro fic... quizás un Universo alterno, pero entonces se me acumula más el trabajo, y no podría T-T Bueno, mientras tanto, agradezco que te guste todo el fic! Abrazos y besos!

**Camilein: **Wajaja, al fin sí que pudiste postear, eh? XD Sí, al principio no se podía poner comentarios de personas anónimas, pero ahora sí. Lo cambié y ya está. Lo hice a base de probar con todas las opciones xD porque mucho inglés no sé. Si hubiera existido un fanfiction con las instrucciones en español la gente se animaría más en publicar sus fics o mandar reviews, pero en fin... No todo es perfecto xD No te diré todavía cómo aparecerá Hao, si de buenas o malas intenciones... Tendrás que ver el capítulo 13 para averiguarlo. Sólo espera 3 capítulos más x3 Y me gusta que hayas dicho que mi fic es uno de los mejores y que es buena la actualización que hago. Más de 72 capítulos no sé si habrá, para eso tendré que hacer capítulos especiales... Tengo que pensármelo. Sí, vuelvo a afirmar que pongo muchos detalles... y, más que nada, detallo mucho el YohxAnna. Muchos besitos, y créeme, mejor hazte una cuenta, aunque sólo sea para dejar reviews de los fics que más te gusten!! n.n

**Ludy Phorsha: **En primer lugar, gracias por felicitarme en cuanto a mi mayoría de edad. Y en segundo lugar... me parece que tu crítica me dejó... ummm... un poco "plof". Pero me la he tomado como review constructivo. Resulta curioso que hayas dejado un review en mi fic, básicamente porque actualizaba pronto y te aburrías... o.o En cuanto a los errores que me dices... xD Yo no los considero errores. Me explico: dices que (lo pongo literalmente) "caracter de personajes cursilerias ridiculas, exageraciones, falta de originalidad, las frases que se sueltan resultan ser tan alejadas de lo que los personajes son en realidad. Aparte del tipico tradicional de parejas secundarias de RenxPillika, y de seguro que habra un TamaoxHoro, la falta de originalidad al momento de enamorarlos, por que el amor no surge así nada mas o por que la autora lo decidio y por arte de cupido es así... por que todos los persponajes, si tienen pais de origen, o supuestamente una vida en otros lares, tienen que estar apiñados en la Pensión (ahora mansión) si no hay ningun evento importante... o acaso solo viven por Anna e Yoh...". Ni siquiera puse faltas de ortografía, total, Copiar y Pegar XD Para que veas que tu review lo tengo en cuenta y lo respeto... Ahora te aclararé:

Carácter de personajes: son como en el anime y el manga, iguales. Pero, con el tiempo, la personalidad o la forma de pensar de los personajes cambia con el tiempo, pero poco a poco. Así, las personas maduran y son adultas, no se van a quedar como niños chicos! Piensa que Anna, por ejemplo, no puede seguir así con su mal humor... tiene que abrirse, sino, siempre sería una desgraciada para toda su vida!! 

Cursilerías ridículas: has experimentado alguna vez lo que es el amor? Cuando uno está así, todas las palabras que se sueltan son bonitas, en incluso cursis, sí. Lo cursi no tiene nada de malo, y si son ridículas las cursilerías, pues bueno. Creo que muchos de los que me han dejado reviews reconocen que el fic es muy dulce, tiene mucho azúcar, por decirlo así. Pero... el enamorarse es eso, decirse esas palabras tan tiernas y dulces que pueden llegarte al corazón y que sueñes con tu persona amada y que sigas enamorada de ella. Hasta yo me he puesto cursi xD; y en un capítulo, Anna dirá que Yoh es cursi, así que... hasta el mismísimo personaje lo reconoce XD Por eso Anna se avergüenza de Yoh, pero en el fondo le encanta que Yoh le diga esas cosas, porque gracias a él se siente muy querida.

Exageraciones: Ejem, has visto cómo se pone Horo Horo cuando ve un plato de comida? Con exageración reacciona y se abalanza al plato dispuesto a comer. Cuando se pelean Horo y Len? Mucho ruido, muchos gritos y golpes... vamos, exageraciones de nuevo. Y cuando Anna se enfada? Puedo seguir poniendo más ejemplos, pero si has mirado el anime o el manga, creo que te podrías dar cuenta que en cualquier serie SIEMPRE hay exageraciones. Así que... aquí también. No sólo en mi fic hay exageraciones, mira también otros y verás que también incluyen exageraciones cuando están los personajes enfadados o sorprendidos...

Falta de originalidad: Me gustaría saber qué entiendes por falta de originalidad. Algo que cambié en el Torneo fue lo del dinero (bastante, por cierto, y encima una considerable cantidad todos los meses), las medallas para el ganador y los dos finalistas (pensaba que los que estaban a punto de ganar se merecían algo, o algún reconocimiento por su lucha), el nombre de los lugares, el enfrentamiento con los onis en especie de "sueño", avanzo en el tiempo, el cambio de aspecto de los personajes y sus profesiones, el cambio de pensión a mansión, el restaurante, los regalos de navidad (fíjate si no es original que Fausto regale un botiquín de primeros auxilios a Anna), el karaoke (que no tiene nada que ver con un songfic), muchas cosas se acercan a nuestra actualidad y realidad haciendo que el fic nos sea más cercano... Mira bien el fic, a lo mejor no has reparado en detalles nnUU Hay varios comentaristas que dicen que mi fic es original, pero a lo mejor tú piensas que ellos están equivocados... u.u

Las frases que se sueltan resultan ser tan alejadas de lo que los personajes son en realidad: mejor mira lo que puse en el carácter de personajes y cursilerías ridículas, no me molesto en poner lo mismo, básicamente porque es lo mismo que escribí en esas dos.

Típico tradicional de parejas secundarias de RenxPillika, y de seguro que habrá un TamaoxHoro: Y también es tradicional el RenxTamao, HaoxAnna, o el yaoi de HoroxRen, o el incesto de HaoxYoh... Tampoco lo has mirado así? n-nU

La falta de originalidad al momento de enamorarlos, por que el amor no surge así nada mas o por que la autora lo decidió y por arte de cupido es así...: El amor que surge de los personajes... Acaso no piensas que, todo el tiempo transcurrido entre Anna e Yoh como prometidos y amigos, no fuesen pareja? Por eso Yoh se declaró, porque ya pasó mucho tiempo y se amaban mutuamente pero no confesaron su amor! Y Pilika, también con el tiempo, se había enamorado de Len... y a él le pasó igual! Y en Navidad... pues también se declararon su amor, aunque no lo puse (lo pondré en algún capítulo, para que la gente esté más tranquila), pero sí se lo dijeron al intercambiarse los regalos los dos en un lugar apartado de los demás para estar a solas! Tampoco voy a detallar lo que pasó en todos los años, sino la historia sería interminable!! Además, creo que yo he hecho lo correcto al enamorarlos, y no es porque lo decidí o porque Cupido intervino... Y otra vez vuelves a la falta de originalidad... te digo exactamente lo mismo.

Por que todos los personajes, si tienen país de origen, o supuestamente una vida en otros lares, tienen que estar apiñados en la Pensión (ahora mansión) si no hay ningún evento importante... o acaso solo viven por Anna e Yoh...: La razón es simple: Amistad! Son muy amigos de Yoh, quieren estar con él. Además... Fausto prefiere estar en Japón, en Alemania muchas cosas no tiene que hacer... sólo estar con su amada Eliza. Lyserg, mismamente porque Hao mató a su familia, prefiere estar acompañado por sus amigos en vez de estar solo en Londres. Len... ya sabe de sobra lo que hay en China, su hermana le informa de todo. Y de Chocolove y Ryû te digo lo mismo que con Lyserg, el primero porque Estados Unidos está muy lejos y no tiene familia, y el segundo porque todavía no ha encontrado su sitio predilecto. No crees que la soledad no es nada buena? Además, en la mansión hay espacio de sobra, no están tan apiñados xD Prefieren la compañía. Y añado, que no siempre van estar en la mansión, más tarde todos irán a otros sitios para independizarse, no iban a estar eternamente en la mansión, no te parece? Así, Yoh y Anna no tendrían intimidad de ninguna clase xD

Por último, recalco que tu review me ha sido constructivo y creo que me he explicado bien y te haya aclarado más. Yo seguiré publicando mi fic con las ideas que tengo planeadas, y nadie me las va a quitar, pero también pueden proponer cosas que puedan incluirse en los capítulos. Todavía nadie sabe con certeza lo que ocurrirá más adelante en el fic, así que es mejor que no vaticines más... porque no lo conoces cómo va a continuar. Y habrá muchos reveses y cambios, muchas cosas nuevas... Esa es mi imaginación y originalidad. Pero, eh, no voy de mala onda ni malos rollos. Agradezco que seas sincera, la sinceridad ante todo. Pero sería una pena que sólo te fijases en el lemon que pondré o cómo vendrá Hao... Bueno, bye!

Jeje, espero que les haya gustado los **agradecimientos** que escribí a cada uno. Los he escrito con mucha **sinceridad**. Espero que los hayan leído todos, más que nada porque... bueno, así tienen **pistas sobre lo que se vaticina en el fic o les sirve para aclarar algunas cosas**.

Ya nada más, muchos besitos y que se cuiden!! Y deseo recibir **reviews**!!

Con todo mi amor n.n

**Anna Mary Marian**


	11. Sueño, Pesadilla y Enfado

Capítulo 11: Sueño, pesadilla y enfado

**Capítulo 11: Sueño, pesadilla y enfado**

Como ella y su querido Yoh no habían dormido, quería planear algo. Nuestros shamanes habían terminado de almorzar pollo al horno con patatas a lo pobre y de postre tomaron macedonia, y todos ya habían terminado de limpiar la cocina (y, por consiguiente, de comer). Estaban en el salón, viendo la televisión, muy cómodos en sus asientos.

La sacerdotisa se levantó, carraspeó para atraer la atención de los demás y la miraron.

- A ver... como ni Yoh ni yo hemos dormido nada, vamos a descansar ahora mismo. Así que no quiero que arméis ningún tipo de ruido o escándalo, ¿entendido? ¬¬

- Ok –aceptaron los demás con una gotita en la cabeza y pensando después–. "¿Cómo es posible que tenga tan mala leche, encima que no ha dormido nada, y se siente con ánimos de seguir amenazándonos?" n.nU

Así que la parejita de tórtolos subió a la habitación de la itako para estar más tranquilos y seguros, porque nadie pensaría en molestar a la susodicha. Anna abrió la puerta y Yoh se sentó en la cama mientras que la chica, soltando un lánguido suspiro, cerraba la puerta y echaba el pestillo para que nadie abriera desde fuera.

- ¿Vamos a dormir?. ¿O echarnos la siesta...? –preguntó Yoh, viendo cómo Anna se acercaba a él.

- Sí... y lo que surja. ;) –le guiñó un ojo con picardía la rubia.

- O/O Annita... –se sonrojó violentamente Yoh por la respuesta de la sacerdotisa.

- ¿Te has puesto rojo? Puffffffff... Jajajajajaja XD –rió Anna, sujetándose la barriga.

- ¡Oye! Es que no me lo esperaba n/n

Sin embargo no pudo seguir replicando, ya que su Annita lo estaba besando como si ese fuera su bote salvavidas. Él enseguida le correspondió de igual manera, introduciendo su lengua en la boca de la chica y acariciando las mejillas de ella con suavidad. Por consiguiente, ambos quedaron tumbados en la cama, y con el impulso del beso de Anna, ella se quedó encima del shaman.

Pareciera como si quisieran comerse un rato (y eso era lo que querían), y se volvieron a olvidar del sueño... aunque eso poco les duró. Mientras "se comían" un rato, cambiaron de posición y él quedó encima de su novia y, al despegarse para respirar, Yoh observó el rostro perfecto de Anna. Todo se volvió silencioso y tranquilo, y la joven, perdiéndose en los ojos profundos de su prometido y notando el suave masaje de la mano de Yoh en su cabeza, se iba quedando dormida hasta que sus párpados no pudieron más y sus ojos se cerraron.

Yoh se dispuso contemplarla con ojos de enamorado y, al rato, también se quedó dormido, ambos unidos en un cálido abrazo muy reconfortante.

Pasaron unas pocas horas... y el shaman estaba soñando un sueño bastante raro. Era en el jardín, él estaba de pie y se encontraba solo... por ahora.

- "¿Qué tal, Yoh?" –era su Annita, pero él no se dio la vuelta, estaba más pendiente mirando un brazalete extraño colocado en un rosal.

- "¿Te has fijado en este brazalete? Creo que es de platino, aunque no estoy muy seguro..." –decía Yoh, torciendo la boca y con la mano en la barbilla. Después se dio la vuelta, miró a la chica y parecía que los ojos del muchacho iban a salírsele de sus órbitas, así como su cráneo giraría unos 180 grados–. "¡¡A... Annita!! O.O ¿Qué te ocurre?. ¿Qué... qué... qué te ha pasado?".

Resultaba ser que su preciosa Annita estaba... ¡¡demasiado SEXY!! Su dorado pelo era tan largo que le llegaba a los tobillos, aunque iba recogido con dos coletas bajas en la parte de la nuca. Iba maquillada de rojo entero en los ojos y los labios (a parte del rímel, que era negro). Su cuerpo estaba radicalmente cambiado, con una figura voluptuosa: de altura seguía siendo la misma, ¡pero tenía una cintura de avispa, un trasero bastante redondo y deseable y unos pechos MUY grandes! Vestía provocativa, sus prendas eran de color negro, y en su top ponía en letras rojas "KISS AND TOUCH HERE" y también en su minifalda; llevaba medias negras de rejilla, tacones de 8 centímetros (como máximo) de color rojo, masticaba chicle y tenía una diadema de orejas blancas de conejita y detrás de la minifalda una colita blanca de conejita, ambas con la marca "Play boy".

La verdad es que resultaba MUY RARO verla así... ¿Qué era lo que pasaba? Y el shaman no salía de su asombro y ensimismamiento, la boca casi le llegaba hasta el suelo, sentía que todas las partes de su cuerpo sudaban y que su cara estaba más roja que un tomate... y, sorprendentemente, notaba algo raro en su entrepierna.

- "Yoh, cariño, ¿qué te ocurre?. ¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó Anna, de forma "inocente".

- "Ehhh... Pu-pues... la ve-verdad es que... no lo sé... O/O" –balbuceó Yoh, con el corazón a 1000 por hora.

- "¡Ay, pobrecitooo!. ¡Déjame que te abrace...!" –decía Anna mientras se acercaba al joven y lo abrazaba muy fuertemente.

- "O/O Errr... Mejor... Mejor será que lo dejemos" –dijo Yoh, separándose de la muchacha, ya que no le gustaba su nueva Annita.

- "Pero... ¿por qué?" –inquirió ella, poniendo voz sensual y en plan "Seducción y Conquista".

- "Porque... porque... ¡¡porque voy a darme una ducha bien fría!!" –exclamó Yoh, saliendo escopeteado (justo cuando se despierta del sueño).

Yoh despertó con abundante sudor en la frente y con el corazón bastante acelerado. Menos mal que fue un sueño, no sabía cómo era posible que hubiese soñado ese tipo de sueño... Miró a su alrededor, por si acaso esa Anna era real o sólo una ilusión. Y lo que encontró no fue nada bueno...

- Yoh... No me dejes... No me... abandones... No... No-nooo... –decía Anna en sueños, parecía que tenía una pesadilla y estaba sufriendo–. No qui-quiero quedarme sola... Yoh... Yo-Yoh... Vu-vuelve... por favor... n-no... me dejes... snif TT-TT

- Anna... ó.ò Pobrecilla... –susurró Yoh, abrazándola con mimo y ternura, aunque no sabía si despertarla o no.

- Yoh... no-nooo... Chicos... Señora Kino... Señor Yohmei... Señor Mikihisa... Señora Keiko... Pa-pá... Ma-má... sniiif... No me dejéis... por favor... No quiero volver a estar sola... snif, snif –balbuceaba Anna y lloraba mientras mantenía fuertemente los ojos cerrados–. Yoh... te quiero... No te vayas... por favor... No quiero volver... a sufrir...

Eso fue suficiente para que Yoh se decidiera a despertarla, no soportaba verla sufrir y no permitiría que sufriera innecesariamente por una maldita pesadilla.

- Eh, Annita, despierta, mi vida –le hablaba Yoh al oído para despertarla–. Vamos, que sólo es un mal sueño, tranquila, que estoy contigo, jamás te voy a dejar sola...

- Oh, Yoh... –se despertó Anna, abriendo los ojos de golpe y no pudiendo evitar abrazarlo y empezó a llorar.

- Tranquila, mi vida, está todo bien. Estoy contigo, todos estamos contigo –la intentaba tranquilizar el shaman.

Estuvieron un buen rato abrazados, esperando a que la itako se calmara. Después de que la sacerdotisa se tranquilizó de verdad, gracias a las cariñosas palabras y los dulces actos de Yoh por consolarla, decidieron bajar a cenar y olvidarse del episodio anterior.

- Buenas noches, chicos –los saludó Manta cuando ambos habían bajado al salón.

- Buenas noches, Manta.

- ¿Habéis descansado? –preguntó Len.

- Sí... –afirmó Anna, algo irritada.

- Ey, tranquila, no es para que te pongas así, ¿eh? n.nU –se defendió Len, haciendo un ademán de pausa con las manos.

- Lo siento... es que... no me encuentro bien, es solamente eso... –se disculpó ella, cerrando los ojos, suspirando y agachando la cabeza.

De repente sonaba el teléfono fijo de la mansión, el cual cogió Yoh rápidamente.

- ¿Diga? u.u

- _"¿A que no me reconoces?"_ –era una voz grave la que se escuchaba por el auricular, de hombre.

- O.o La verdad es que me suena bastante tu voz... ¡Ah!. ¡Espera, espera, esperaaa! Humm... ¡Sí, eres tú!. ¡Ey, papá! nOn –adivinó Yoh, contento.

- _"Jajaja XD ¡Feliz Año Nuevo, hijo!"_ –le deseó su padre.

- Igualmente, papá. ¿Qué tal?. ¿Cómo van las cosas por ahí?. ¿Y mamá?. ¿Y los abuelos? Ufff, qué preguntón he salido, jeje, pero es que no nos hemos visto desde hace un mes y medio.

- _"Sí que eres preguntón, sí. Respuesta 1: por aquí todo bien. Respuesta 2: mamá te echa mucho de menos, pero está bien. Respuesta 3: los abuelos también, y me preguntan por tu entrenamiento"._

- Ah, pues me alegro de que todo vaya bien por allí n-n Y con respecto a mi entrenamiento... va bien pero, al estar de vacaciones, estoy un poco más vago... –sonreía nervioso Yoh.

- _"Cómo no... Como si no te conociera... Ah, la abuela, que me está preguntando ahora mismo que cómo está su alumna favorita"._

- Pues muy bien... Está más sana que una manzana, con el mismo temperamento de siempre y cada día es más hermooosa... nOn –decía Yoh, sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus últimas palabras.

- _"O.O ¿Yoh?. ¿Has dicho eso?"_ –inquirió Mikihisa, perplejo y sorprendido.

- O/O ¡Ups! Jejejejejeje n/n –reía Yoh, muy apurado por la metedura de pata.

_- "Ay, hijo. ¿¡No me digas que te has acabado enamorando de ella!? O.O"_ –dijo ilusionadísimo su padre.

- n/n Errr... –Yoh no sabía qué contestar, estaba algo nervioso y avergonzado–. Jejejejejejeje...

- _"Jeje. Bueno, no hace falta que digas nada n.n"._

- Bueno, papá, saludos a mamá y a los abuelos –desvió el tema su hijo, ya que se sentía acorralado por eso.

- _"Ok"_ –pilló el mensaje Micky_–. "A ti también te los mandan. Chao, hijo"._

- Chao, papá –y Yoh colgó, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

- ¿Quién era, don Yoh? –preguntó Ryû, sacándole brillo a su espada de madera.

- Mi padre, que nos deseaba un "Feliz Año Nuevo" –contestó el joven Asakura.

- Ah, de acuerdo. Pues venga, que ya está lista la cena y ya puede sentarse –dijo Ryû, dejando su bokutô en una repisa de la entrada.

- Gracias por el aviso n-n –sonrió agradecido el castaño, yendo hacia el salón con el chico del tupé.

- ¿Preguntaron por mí? –inquirió Anna, interesada.

- Sí, y les he dicho que estabas "Más sana que una manzana, con el mismo temperamento de siempre y que cada día estabas más hermosa" –le dijo éste a su oído.

- O/O ¡¡Quééé?? –chilló Anna, poniéndose pálida y colorada a la vez, y con una cara que hasta el mismísimo Hao maligno habría acobardado.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Anna? –preguntaron los demás, alarmados al ver el estado de la sacerdotisa.

- ¡YOH!. ¿¡CÓMO TE HAS ATREVIDO A HACER SEMEJANTE BARBARIDAD!? –le gritó Anna, enfadándose por primera vez desde hacía tiempo con el Shaman King.

- A-Anna... ¿Qué te pasa? ó-ò –se asustó Yoh.

- ¡¡NO PIENSO HABLAR CONTIGO NUNCA MÁS!!. ¡ERES UN TONTO, UN IMBÉCIL!. ¿¡POR QUÉ LE HAS CONTADO ESO!? –exclababa la itako, aguantándose las ganas de llorar y de matar a alguien.

- Se... se me ha escapado. Ha sido sin querer, de verdad ó.ò –le aseguró Yoh, asustado y algo triste–. ¿Podemos hablar a solas?

- --¬ --¬ ¡¡Grrrr!! –gruñía la chica, super-mega-ultracabreada.

- Porfi, porfi, porfi... ó-ò –suplicaba Yoh, arrodillándose.

- ¬¬ De acuerdo, vamos –accedió Anna (parece que el amor la ha ablandado).

- Bueno, chico, vamos a tardar, así que empezad a cenar sin nosotros, no os preocupéis –dijo Yoh a los demás.

- De acuerdo –sintieron los demás, algo preocupados.

- Pero, ¿qué es lo que dijo, Yoh, para que Anna esté tan cabreada? –preguntó Chocolove.

Anna encontró a su lado un jarrón preciosísimo (y caro) con varias rosas blancas y lleno de agua, lo cogió y lo estampó contra el suelo, haciéndolo añicos. A la itako le temblaban las manos, estaba terriblemente enfadada y su expresión era muy agria.

Los demás tenían mucho miedo y dieron un paso hacia atrás. En esto, Anna dio un grito y subió las escaleras corriendo, mientras Yoh iba detrás de ella, bastante preocupado.

- Annita, por favor, ¿qué te ocurre? –le preguntó cuando Anna ser dirigió a su habitación.

- ¿ES QUE NO LO ENTIENDES? –chilló Anna, cerrando la puerta fuertemente para que nadie la oyese–. ¡SE SUPONE QUE NADIE DEBE SABER LO NUESTRO!

- Y nadie lo sabe. Sólo le he dicho a mi padre lo que sabe todo el mundo, que cada día eres más hermosa n.n

- ¡Pero con ese comentario se podría sobrentender algo! –se intentó tranquilizar la itako, aunque seguía alterada–. Lo que faltaría ya es que tu padre dijese un comentario como: "¿Estás empezando a enamorarte de ella?".

- Pues... dijo algo parecido a eso, aunque yo no le contesté nada –dijo Yoh, viendo cómo Anna se paseaba en círculos por toda la habitación.

- ¡¡Oh, nooo!! ó/ò –se quejó Anna, casi tirándose de los pelos.

- ¡Pero eso no quiere decir nada! –aseguró Yoh, moviendo una mano como signo de negación–. Una cosa es que me enamore de ti y otra muy distinta es que estemos juntos.

- En eso... ¬/¬ En eso tienes razón –paró Anna de pasear en círculos por toda la habitación.

- Venga, y ahora cálmate, ¿quieres? No pasa nada, nadie sabe lo nuestro, ¿de acuerdo? –le sonreía Yoh, cogiéndola por la cintura para que se sentase en sus rodillas.

- Ay... Vale... Pero... en estos momentos no veo conveniente revelar lo nuestro... –aceptó la itako mientras Yoh acariciaba sus hombros y acercaba su rostro al oído de la chica.

- ¿Nos damos un besito de reconciliación? –preguntó Yoh.

Anna se giró para mirar a su novio, que la miraba con ojos dulces y tranquilos y haciendo un pucherito gracioso con la boca y el labio inferior. Y no se pudo contener cuando ella misma fue la que inició el "beso de la reconciliación".

- Pero que sea la última vez que ocurre algo parecido –le advirtió la joven.

- Prometido n-n –dijo Yoh, volviéndose a besar.

Sin embargo, no duró demasiado el beso, debido a que no habían cenado y las tripas de ambos empezaban a rugir y llamar la atención de sus amos, recordándoles que tenían hambre.

Así que los dos bajaron a cenar y la gran mayoría de los habitantes de la casa estaban con los postres. Tamao les sirvió a ambos la cena (Horo Horo repitió tres veces el plato, y repitió dos de postre).

- ¿Cómo es posible que no le estalle la barriga? O.o Tanta comida me haría vomitar y eructar, y luego me darían unos gases... –dijo Chocolove, sorprendido por el insaciable apetito del shaman de los hielos.

- Es que... está... ñammm... muy rica... ñam, ñam –comía Horo a la vez que hablaba.

- ¬¬UUU Tengo unas ganas de que se independicen todos para que nos dejen en paz y a solas... –gruñía Anna, diciéndole todo esto al oído de Yoh.

- No te pongas así, que al final los echarás de menos... –decía Yoh mientras le daba un último bocado a su cena.

- ¿De menos? Pero si yo con éstos no tengo nada de tranquilidad ¬¬

- Pero te sentirás extraña y los echarás de menos, hazme caso n-n

- Eh, chicos, ¿qué cuchicheáis? –preguntó el ainu.

- ¬¬ Nada que te incumba, "Loro Loro" –le espetó Anna.

- Er... perdón –se disculpó el muchacho, rascándose nervioso la cabeza.

- Tengo una idea... ¿por qué no vemos una película cuando hayamos terminado de cenar? –propuso Ryû, sobresaltándolos un poco a todos.

- Buena idea, Ryû –aceptaron los demás, menos Anna y Yoh.

- Ey, chicos, ¿qué decís? –les preguntó Manta.

- No es mala idea... –se encogió de hombros Yoh–. ¿No, Anna?

- ¿Y qué película sería? –inquirió la sacerdotisa.

- "Los padres de él", es de risa –informó el chico del tupé.

- No, gracias –negó Anna–. Yo me subo a mi cuarto, que tengo cosas que hacer.

- ¡Pero le vendrán muy bien unas risas, Anna! –exclamó Chocolove.

- Estoy atareada, no puedo –dijo Anna, que ya había terminado y cogió su plato, sus cubiertos y su vaso, y se fue a la cocina.

- ¿Qué le pasa? –le preguntó Fausto a Yoh–. ¿Sabes algo?

- No lo sé...

- Buenas noches a todos –se despidió Anna y subió las escaleras en dirección a su cuarto.

- "Ufff... Siento tener que mentirles... ¡pero es que necesito estar con mi Annita!" –pensó Yoh, e inmediatamente dijo–. Chicos, yo me voy a mi habitación a dormir.

- Pero don Yoh, ¡si ha acabado de despertarse después de su siesta! –se sorprendió Ryû.

- Es que no he descansado mucho, jeje, porque me costó bastante dormir y luego tuve una pesadilla... –se excusaba el shaman.

- ¡Qué raro!. ¡¿Tú?!. ¡¿Una pesadilla?! –exclamó Len, asombrado.

- Oye, Len, que las pesadillas surgen porque sí, no las planeo tener en mi cabeza cuando duermo... –dijo irónicamente el joven Asakura.

- ¿Entonces se acostará, don Yoh? –inquirió Ryû.

- Sí, bueno, chicos, buenas noches y que veáis y disfrutéis la peli n-n -les deba las buenas noches a todos Yoh y subía las escaleras.

Si Anna estaba en su cuarto y quería estar con ella, abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación de la muchacha, que estaba casi a oscuras.

- Ya estoy aquí, Annita –le avisó de su llegada.

La chica estaba escribiendo en el ordenador en un procesador de textos (en el Microsoft Word), mientras que en los altavoces sonaba una música suave y tranquila.

- Espero un momento que ya termino, ¿ok?

- ¡No hay ningún problema! n.n –sonrió Yoh y se sentó en la cama de la sacerdotisa.

- ¿No te has quedado a ver la película? –le preguntó ella mientras escribía y escrutaba con la mirada lo que había escrito.

- Pues no, jiji, no quería dejarte sola –contestó Yoh, rascándose el pelo y sonriendo tontamente.

- Yoh, no hacía falta, si querías estar con tus amigos quédate con ellos... No te preocupes por mí... Si es por la pesadilla que tuve, no pasa nada, y si es por la pequeña pelea, también no te preocupes... Tú tienes tu vida, yo tengo la mía y...

- ... y yo quiero estar contigo, ¿o es que no puedes entender eso?

- ¬/¬ Bueno, vale –se sonrojó la itako.

- n.n Jiji, ¡esa es mi Annita! –sonrió contento Yoh.

- ¬/¬ Ya... –dijo Anna, no muy convencida.

- n.n Por cierto, ¿puedo saber lo que estás escribiendo? –preguntó Yoh, intrigado.

- Es personal, lo siento, no puedo decírtelo –negó la sacerdotisa con la cabeza.

- Anna, Anna... ¿te acuerdas de las reglas que impusiste cuando nos hicimos amigos? Esta era una de ellas: nada de secretos y hay que decir la verdad ante todo –se lo recordó Yoh con una voz graciosa.

- ¿Tanto te interesa lo que estoy escribiendo? –le preguntó ella, mirándolo por encima del hombro.

- ¡Mucho, mucho, muuuuuuuuucho! nOn

- Estoy escribiendo en un diario electrónico, bueno, más bien en Word y luego todo lo escrito lo paso a una página web personal donde se guardan los diarios. Guardo mis memorias y todo lo que se pone en un diario en el ordenador y lo escribo aquí primero, en Word. La página web de diario personal tiene contraseña de seguridad para que nadie acceda a ella y lo vea y la lea. Ese es el gran misterio... –suspiró Anna, guardando el texto en el programa y lo cerró, y dándole a la página web, donde pegó lo escrito y pulsó el botón "Cargar" y se mostró lo escrito en la página.

- Y... ¿Puedo leerlo? –preguntó Yoh, acercándose a ella y al ordenador.

- ò/ó ¡¡NO!! –chilló Anna, cerrando la página web y apagando la pantalla del ordenador rápidamente.

- Está bien, está bien... –dijo Yoh, tranquilizándola.

- ¬/¬ Bueno, de todas maneras ya había terminado –aclaró la itako, apagando del todo el ordenador.

- nOn ¡Bien! Ahora podrás dedicarte a mí –dijo el shaman, sonriendo y frotándose las manos.

- ¿Y quién te ha dicho que me dedicaré a ti? –inquirió irónica la rubia, que se levantó de la silla del escritorio del ordenador y abrió la ventana de su cuarto.

- Ó.ò Jooo... Annita... ¡Y yo que tenía ganas de recibir mimitos por parte tuya! –hacía pucheritos Yoh, imitando al Gato con Botas que vio en la película de Shrek 2 cuando terminó sus clases para comenzar con las vacaciones de Navidad.

- Humm, Yoh... Yo no soy mimosa, creía que lo sabías... ¿todavía no me conoces? –preguntó con voz burlona Anna. Pero de pronto, sonó un rayo que tronó desde el cielo–. ¡Ah!. ¡No!

Anna cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras cerraba los ojos y se tapaba los oídos con los dedos. Yoh fue inmediatamente a su lado, algo preocupado.

- Annita, ¿qué te pasa? –preguntó Yoh, abrazándola.

- Los... rayos... no me gustan –dijo entrecortadamente la chica, y sonó otro rayo aún más fuerte–. ¡Ah!

- ¡¿No me digas que le tienes miedo a los rayos?! Jeje n.n

- ¡Yo no tengo miedo de eso! Es que... los rayos... aparecían en mi pesadilla y... –se sinceraba Anna, pero retumbó el cielo con otro rayo–. ¡Ay, maldito tiempo!. ¡Ah!

Anna temblaba mientras otro rayo, seguido por un trueno, irrumpía en la tranquilidad de la noche y, debido a ello, empezó a llover. La itako se estremecía más porque cayeron tres rayos seguidos de golpe.

Yoh se preocupó aún más, no era normal ver a la sacerdotisa tan temblorosa y asustada. La abrazó más fuertemente, de forma protectora y cálida, susurrándole al oído palabras tranquilizadoras, como su típico "Todo va a salir bien" y entre otras.

La itako se fue calmando poco a poco, hasta quedarse dormida en los brazos de Yoh, que la mecía levemente mientras la estaba consolando. El shaman, con cuidado, la cogió en brazos y la llevó a la cama, le quitó los zapatos, la abrigó con la sábana y le dio un beso en la frente y otro en la mejilla.

El muchacho pensó que sería mejor dormir con la rubia, así que también se quitó sus zapatos, cogió la sábana y cubrió a los dos con ella y se abrazó cariñosamente a su sacerdotisa. Durante un rato se dedicó a observarla y cuidarla, hasta que él también cayó en los brazos de Morfeo y se quedó dormido.

Por suerte, Anna no volvió a tener ninguna pesadilla en todo el rato en el que estuvo durmiendo, sino que más bien tuvo un bonito sueño sobre cómo podría ser su boda con Yoh. Y el joven Asakura tampoco tuvo un sueño raro como el de hace horas... pues él soñaba con sus amigos y su Annita, tan felices y contentos, haciendo acampada en un bonito bosque en el que todos reían.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sí, lo sé, no es un buen capítulo, verdad? U.u

Digamos que... no sé, este capítulo me gusta, pero no tanto como los otros.

Estoy un tanto desanimada, y más que lo estoy viendo los exámenes y que pronto se me acerca la selectividad. Tengo ganas de llorar TT-TT

En serio, no sé porqué, pero me siento mal (y no es sólo de los exámenes).

Aunque este fic haya superado los 40 reviews (que no está mal), no sé, no me considero una buena escritora, tal vez por mi inexperiencia de hacer fics, este es el primero que hago, y no sé si esta historia tendrá el rumbo que se merece con los 72 capítulos prometidos. Tampoco si este fic supera las expectativas que tienen puestas en él. Creo que hay personas que se han llevado una buena decepción con este fic. Pero así es como lo encauzo y como lo escribo, voy a pequeños pasos, evolucionando. Si ven que no valgo como escritora, díganmelo, y si veo que hay mucha gente que me lo dice y aconseja, podría retirarme sin ningún problema.

Veo que hay gente que sigue este fic fielmente y que me agrega a mí y al fic a sus favoritos, y lo agradezco de todo corazón, pero... no sé, lo que me pasa es algo que no consigo describir... Y se me va a inspiración por momentos, cosa que hace entorpecer aún más la historia y la actualización del fic.

Pero de ustedes depende la continuidad del fic... No piensen que esta historia la hago para que me echen flores, no señor, sólo para que les agrade la historia que viene de mi imaginación. Lo malo es que no me siento muy valorada... siento decirlo, pero es la verdad. Quiero que disfruten y sueñen en sus mentes con esta historia, y que piensen qué ocurrirá o que se hace interesantísimo el capítulo siguiente... Bueno, sé que la gente tiene gustos distintos y diferentes, y que en la variedad está el gusto, cómo no.

Pero... Digamos que ahora, no estoy en una etapa muy feliz de mi vida que antes tenía, y no sé si tendré ánimos de seguir publicando este fic con los siguientes capítulos. Tengo muchas dificultades y contratiempos, y mi estado de ánimo digamos que no es de lo mejor... De verdad, perdónenme, pero últimamente estoy muy triste, deprimida, pesimista y desanimada. Pero intentaré de todos modos que no se refleje en la historia en sí, esto es sólo lo que pone la autora a parte.

Bueno, mejor me tengo que animar, porque si no... Venga, Ana Mary, anímate! Tienes que mostrarte radiante ante el público! XD Bueno, ya empiezo con la payasería, pero en fin... xD

Pongo los disclaimer o no los pongo?? Venga, sí xD:

**Takei**-sama creó **Shaman King**, así como sus personajes y todo su universo relacionado con la serie. Yo sólo lo tomo para crear una historia basada en la serie pero **sin fines lucrativos**.

Todas las **marcas, películas, títulos y canciones **que aparecen en este capítulo **pertenecen a sus** respectivas **compañías, discografías y autores, también se incluye el Play Boy xD, etc, etc...**, yo únicamente **las tomo prestadas** para dotar de sentido a la historia.

Todo lo demás, así como este fic, son de mi propiedad y vienen de mi imaginación, no he plagiado ni tampoco he copiado de otros fics, por lo tanto los capítulos y la historia están sujetos a **mis derechos de autor**.

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, tiene un micro lime (por el sueño "pervertido" de Yoh xD). Y bueno, qué contraste con la pesadilla de Anna...

Si, es cierto, es difícil verla llorar (porque eso no es propio de ella), pero llora por una pesadilla, ténganlo en cuenta. O.o

Conversación telefónica quedó xD jajaja, Micki muy ilusionado por el hecho de que Yoh se empezase a enamorar de Anna, y vaya con el cabreo de Anna (sí, se cabrea mucho, tiene un temperamento te aúpa xD)... Pero al final todo se arregla, no? n.n

Y nadie sabía que Anna escribe un diario virtual? XD Bueno, invención mía, a veces una persona se desahoga escribiendo un diario, no? O.o

Jaja, por no decir de los rayos, que también le molestan, pero es debido a su pesadilla, ya que aparecían en su sueño. Es comprensible u.u

Ya termino, que si no me mandan a irme a patadas porque me enrollo mucho en la nota de la autora y seguro que a la mayoría de ustedes les importa más el fic que esto n.nU

Muchas gracias por sus reviews!! Siempre los tengo en cuenta y hacen que me anime (dentro de lo que cabe). No olviden que soy novata y es mi primer fic, ya sé que tengo fallos, pero en fin... u.u

Mándenme reviews, cómo no, que esta historia se merece llegar a los 50 por lo menos, sería como... um... un 50 aniversario xD

Espero que se cuiden y les mando muchos besitos!!

Con todo mi amor n.n

Anna Mary Marian

Posdata: En sus reviews, es preferible que no pongan sus emails porque no se reflejan


	12. La fiesta de disfraces

Capítulo 12: La fiesta de disfraces

**Capítulo 12: La fiesta de disfraces**

Los rayos de Sol... eran muy cálidos. Y como la ventana estaba abierta, la habitación de Anna Kyôyama estaba completamente iluminada. Los ojos de la sacerdotisa se abrieron de par en par...

Anna se despertó, y con una sonrisa radiante en la cara... que desconcertó a Yoh, que también se despertó al mismo tiempo que ella.

- Buenos días, ¿y esa cara? –le preguntó Yoh.

- n-n Que esta vez no he tenido una pesadilla, sino todo lo contrario. Me alegro tanto de estar contigo, sin ti no sé lo que haría... –se abrazó a su prometido con un inmenso afecto mientras decía la sacerdotisa estas palabras.

- Annita... –dijo débilmente el castaño, también abrazándola.

Se quedaron un buen rato abrazados, disfrutando de ese hermoso abrazo, y el shaman después la miró a los ojos de una forma muy dulce... y seguidamente él la besó... con gran INTENSIDAD. Se tiraron así unos... 45 minutos aproximadamente, demostrándose su amor, demostrándose cuánto se querían y se necesitaban.

Al separarse, decidieron que ya era hora de bajar a desayunar. Allí se encontraron, en la cocina, a Tamao preparando el desayuno.

- Buenos días –la saludó Yoh con amabilidad.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo de desayuno? –preguntó la sacerdotisa a la pelirrosada.

- Lo mismo de siempre, señorita Anna –contestó Tamao con su usual educación.

- Si quieres, te ayudo un poco –se ofreció Anna, poniéndose un mandil.

- O.o Err... Gracias, señorita Anna –aceptó la ayuda Tamao, bastante sorprendida.

- ¡Buenos días! –exclamó Horo Horo.

- ¿Qué tal la peli? –le preguntó Yoh, dándole una palmadita en la espalda.

- ¡Jaja, para troncharse! XD Jajaja –reía el ainu.

- ¿Y de qué iba?

- De que los padres de ella van a conocer a los padres de él... y los líos que eso conlleva.

- Ah, pues ya la veré en otra ocasión, jiji n-n

Poco a poco todos iban bajando y se fueron a desayunar. Después de esto, Jun cogió sus maletas para irse a China.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás allí, hermana? –preguntó su hermano.

- Me quedaré una buena temporada allí... Quizás vuelvo aquí en verano... depende... –decía la chica de verdes cabellos.

- Oh, vaya –dijo Pilika, algo apenada.

- No te preocupes, pronto nos volveremos a ver, ya que puedes venirte a China cuando te presentemos a nuestra familia –la alentó Jun, muy simpática con la ainu.

- Por cierto, ¿has cogido el jet privado? –inquirió Len, abrazando a Pilika de forma consoladora.

- Sí, por supuesto, aparcará ahora mismo y cerca de aquí, sobre un descampado a... –contestaba Jun, pero sonaba su móvil y contestó a la llamada–. ¿Sí, Jun Tao al habla? Ah, sí, estoy en casa de los Asakura... Sí, sí, quince minutos, ok. Pai Long y yo llevamos el equipaje. Sí, de acuerdo, muchas gracias.

- Bueno, que tengas buen viaje, y saludos a la familia, a padre y a madre –se despedía de su hermana el joven Tao.

- Muchas gracias, Len. Cuida mucho de Pilika y hasta la próxima n.n –dijo Jun, despidiéndose de los demás con la mano y saliendo de la mansión.

- ¡Chao! –exclamaron los demás, despidiéndose de ella.

- Bueno... ¿qué hacemos ahora? –preguntó Horo Horo, poniéndose en jarras.

- ¡Yo tengo una solución!. ¡Un concurso de chistes!. ¡Quien gane los demás le servirán por un día! –propuso Chocolove, alzando un puño al aire–. Y tienen que ser todos, aquí no se escaquea ni Anna...

- O-O ¿Qué?. ¿Un concurso de chistes? –se anonadaron los demás.

- Así nos reímos un rato, porfa... –les suplicaba el shaman de tez oscura.

- ¬¬ Conmigo no contéis –dijo Anna, cruzándose de brazos.

- Pero... –intentó convencerla Chocolove.

- ¡¡NI PEROS, NI NADA!!. ¡¡CONMIGO NO CONTÉIS Y PUNTO!! –chilló Anna, histérica y cabreada.

- Creo... creo que es mejor dejar el concurso de chistes para otro momento n.nUU –prefirió Yoh.

- Está bien –suspiró resignado Chocolove–. Sólo era una idea chiquita.

- Pues hacemos otra clase de concurso... ¿uno de disfraces, de los que Chocolove nos regaló a todos? –sugirió Ryû.

- Bueno, no sé... ¿Anna? –le pidió opinión el joven Asakura.

- ... –Anna meditaba la idea.

- ¡A mí me parece divertido! –exclamó Chocolove, contento.

- ¡Y a mí también! –aplaudió la idea Pilika, ilusionada.

- A mí no me importaría... –comentó Len.

- Jeje. ¿Y de qué te disfrazarías? –le picó Horo Horo.

- De Trunks, idiota ¬¬ –contestó de mala gana el chino–. ¿Y tú?

- De un tal Ron Weasley, no sé cómo me quedará... –reía el ainu, rascándose la cabeza.

- Yo me vestiré de Leprechaun –dijo Manta, sonriendo.

- Pues el mío va a ser el mejor de todos... Jajaja. ¡Voy a vestirme de Elvis Presley! –les anunció Ryû, haciendo una pose estilo "Fiebre del Sábado Noche".

- Jeje, pues yo me vestiré de Sailor Mercurio, en su versión Eterna –dijo Pilika.

- Hum... Yo seré Sakura, de la serie "Naruto" –sonrió tímidamente Tamao.

- La gran mayoría de vosotros sois de personajes conocidos, tanto del cine, del cante... o del manga y el anime... pero yo seré el de una serie... Me vestiré del doctor House –dijo Fausto, haciendo una sonrisilla maligna y frotándose las manos, y después rió por cómo se lo tomaron los demás.

- ¡¡Eyyy, pues yo seré Carlinhos Brown!! nOn –exclamó Chocolove.

- Y yo me disfrazaré de Sherlock Holmes n-n –dijo por último Lyserg.

- ¡Pues ya está, todos a vestirseee! –les ordenó Chocolove, alzando los dos puños, muy contento.

Todos fueron a cambiarse en sus respectivas habitaciones. Y el salón sería como su "pasarela de disfraces" y la salita era el "backstage", donde podían mirar a los "concursantes" por la puerta. Pusieron música muy alegre para animar el evento y los espíritus hacían de comentaristas y de público. Todos estaban en el "backstage", excepto Anna.

- "¡Aquí está Manta, el Leprechaun! Va de verde entero, muy típico irlandés... Sí, señoras y señores, un atuendo que le viene como anillo al dedo" –decía Mosuke, presentando a Manta.

- "Koroooro" –aplaudía Kororo junto con Morphine, mientras Manta saludaba a los demás espíritus y se iba al "backstage".

- "El siguiente es... Oye, Ryû, ¿y tu disfraz?" –preguntó Tokagerô a su amo, una vez que había salido con su traje.

- Si lo llevo puesto, Tokagerô –contestó el chico del tupé, mostrándose orgulloso.

- "Ah, es que como siempre vas vestido así... Bueno, como iba diciendo. Aquí aparece Ryû Elvis Presley, muy en su línea" –lo anunciaba Tokagerô, entretanto que Ryû hacía poses típicas del "Rey del Rock & Roll".

- "Ahora, ¡¡el señorito Len vestido de Trunks de la saga "Dragon Ball GT"!! Como podrán comprobar, mi amo no lleva el... "pincho" en su cabeza... Resulta raro, la verdad, aunque está guapo..." –decía Bason mientras Len aparecía.

- ¬¬ Bason... –le advertía Len, tentado en sacar su lanza, por el comentario de su espíritu acompañante.

- "Jeje, señorito Len... Si está muy bien, tranquilícese" –le dijo Bason, apuradillo y con varias gotitas en la cabeza, Len suspiró, dándole a entender a Bason que no pasaba nada, y se fue.

- "Bueno, cambiemos de tercio... ¡Les presentamos al mago Horo Horo Weasley!" –exclamó Ponchi.

- "¡Vaya, tenemos a un pelirrojo entre nosotros!. ¡¡Qué fuerteee!!" –chilló Konchi, y los dos espíritus de Tamao empezaron a reír.

- "Korooo kokorooo, korooo kokorooo, korooo kokorooo" –lo animaba Kororo.

- Horo Horo se ve muy bien, ¿verdad? –comentó Tamao, entre bastidores.

- ¡Tamao! O.o –se sorprendieron los demás.

- ¿Qué ocurre?. ¿Por qué le gritáis? –preguntó Horo Horo, entrando en el "backstage"–. ¡Vaya, Tamao, estás guapísima! o/o

- Gracias, amigo Horo Horo. Yo... yo... O/O –balbuceó la pelirrosada.

- ¡Ella ha dicho antes que te ves muy bien! –exclamó Pilika, guiñando un ojo.

- ¿Sí? n/n ¡Muchas gracias! –sonrió agradecido el ainu.

- "Y ahora, que salga..." –dejaban suspense Ponchi y Konchi.

- "El doctor Fausto House" –reveló el secreto Eliza, mientras Fausto salía de los bastidores y los espíritus lo veían disfrazado–. "Ay, mi marido... Ha pasado de tener un pelo rubio a ser moreno, a llevar barba de cinco días, y de que tenga un bastón para apoyarse... Ha envejecido de repente".

- "¡¡Juajuajuajuajuajuajua!!" –se partían de risa Konchi y Ponchi.

- Ay, jiji, Eliza... Aunque me muera seguiré contigo como espíritu, así que de una forma u otra estaremos juntos para siempre. El amor no tiene edad y no conoce límites... perdura hasta en la muerte –dijo Fausto, poniendo una mano en el corazón y mirando amorosamente a su esposa.

- Ohhh... ¡¡Qué bonitooo!! TToTT –dijeron todos, emocionados.

- "El siguiente es... ¡Wao, Eternal Sailor Pilika Mercurio!" –gritó Ponchi, al cual se le caía la baba.

- "¡Esta chica cada día está más guapa...!" –asentía Konchi.

- "Kokorooo..." –la animaba Kororo.

- ¡¡Atreveros a repetirlo!! --¬ --¬ –les amenazó Len, apareciendo de repente en la "pasarela", muy celoso, apuntándoles con la cuchilla.

- "Tranquilo, muchacho" –dijo Konchi.

- "Sí, sólo era un cumplido" –le aseguraba Ponchi, nervioso por la mirada del chico Tao.

- --¬ --¬ Hummm –gruñó Len.

- ¡Muchas gracias, chicos! n.n –les agradeció Pilika, encantada.

- "¡De nada, precioooosa! ;D" –le guiñaron el ojo Ponchi y Konchi.

- Vamos, Pilika, dejemos a estos pervertidos ¬¬ –le recomendó Len a su novia, pasándole un brazo por los hombros de la joven Usui y llevándosela al "backstage".

- "¡Qué carácter tiene nuestro Trunks particular!" –soltó Mosuke–. "En fin, todo por defender a su chica, así que es comprensible...".

- "Y ahora, con todos ustedes..." –decía Tokagerô, haciendo que los demás tuviesen intriga.

De pronto sonó esto:

_Pe pe peee _

_pepe pe pe peee_

_Pepe pe pe peee _

_pepe peee _

Y seguidamente apareció Chocolove, disfrazado, saltando y dando palmas, bailando la canción que le habían puesto de "María Caipirinha". Inmediatamente Mic se unió a la causa, y los dos bailaban el "Baile de la Cabra Loca", mientras que Pascal Avaf los miraba con resignación y suspiró.

- "¡¡Carlinhooos Brooown!!" –lo presentaron Tokagerô, Ponchi y Konchi.

- O.OUUU –los demás estaban con la boca abierta, a punto de tocar el suelo, y con los ojos muy abiertos y redondos como platos.

- "Por ahora, a parte de la Sailor Mercurio, éste es el personaje que lleva las de ganar" –dijo Tokagerô.

- Muchas gracias, compañeritos. Lo siento, pero esto se acaba... nOn –los saludó el shaman de color y mientras se iba cantaba–. _Pe pe peee pepe pe pe pee pepe pe pe peee pepe peee._

- O.OUUU –los demás seguían igual que antes, sin dar crédito a lo que había ocurrido.

- "Pues bueno, ¡ahora le toca el turno a Lyserg Holmes! Ey, ¿desde cuando fumas? Porque con esa pipa..." –sospechaba Tokagerô una vez que el inglés salió con su disfraz y con una reluciente pipa de color negro en mano.

- No fumo, es de adorno... n-nUUU –se justificó Lyserg, avergonzado porque le dijesen eso.

- "Ahh..." –asintió Tokagerô con sonrisa maliciosa–. "Pero por ser un poco rebelde no pasa nada, ¿eh?".

- "Además, estás muy elegante con ese traje de detective" –lo elogió Mosuke.

- "Es verdad" –afirmaron los demás espíritus.

- ¡Je, gracias! N-n –sonrió el zahorí.

- "Ahora... ¡¡demos paso a Tamao, alias "Sakura", señoras y señoreeees!!. ¡Un fuerte aplausoooo!" –silbaban y piropeaban a la pelirrosada Ponchi y Konchi.

- o/o Ho-ho-hola... –los saludó Tamao, algo cortada mientras todos los espíritus la elogiaban y aplaudían.

- Es preciosa –susurró Horo Horo desde el "backstage", pero Pilika lo oyó y esbozó una sonrisa.

- "Y ahora demos paso... ¡al gran Jefe Apache, Yoh Asakura!" –exclamó Amidamaru con devoción y solemnidad, mientras Yoh aparecía en escena.

- Jiji n.n –sonreía Yoh, saludando a los presentes con la mano, con su traje bastante conseguido (y también se maquilló y todo, para tener un mejor parecido al de un indio) y asemejándose a un indio real de los del Oeste–. ¡Jeje, Goldva no poder superar a gran Jefe Indio, ése ser yo!. ¡¿A que yo ser genial?!

- "Sí, amo Yoh. ¡Usted está fantástico!. ¡Nadie le supera! X3" –temblaba de la emoción Amidamaru, que se le iluminaron los ojos.

- "¡Le adoramos, le adoramos!. ¡Oh, Jefe Indio!" –se inclinaban ante Yoh Ponchi y Konchi, haciendo payasadas como de costumbre, pero para que el desfile no fuese un funeral, al final todos los espíritus y los shamanes (que ya habían salido) alababan a Yoh y hacían reverencias e inclinaciones.

- ¡Esto gustar a Jefe Indio!. ¡Ser magnífico!. ¡Yo ser muy feliz!. ¡Jijiji! –reía Yoh, cruzándose de brazos, y al rato los demás dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y todos se pusieron a aplaudir, divertidos, porque ya terminó el concurso.

- "Señoras y señores. La pasarela ha..." –decía Amidamaru para concluir, pero lo que vio le dejó sin habla.

- Un momento, que falto yo –aparecía Anna, vestida de hada.

- O.O ¡Woooooo! –exclamaron todos, sorprendidos y anonadados.

- Ay... –suspiró Yoh, enamorado al ver a su Annita.

De entre todos los disfraces, el de la itako era el más espectacular. Desde luego, Chocolove acertó de lleno en comprárselo a la muchacha, pues le venía y le quedaba como un guante.

Su pelo, ligeramente recogido en un moño y dejando unos cuantos mechones dorados, iba adornado con una corona de pequeños lirios blancos unidos con hilo dorado y acompañados de perlas de color crema.

Un vestido blanco y vaporoso que le llegaba a las rodillas, de corte imperio, sin mangas y con la falda en capas como si fuesen pétalos de flor, centelleaba por la purpurina y las lentejuelas que perfilaban los bordes del vestido.

Detrás del vestido, en la zona de la espalda, las alas que reflejaban colores iridiscentes también contenían purpurina, haciéndolas brillar.

Unas blancas zapatillas de raso de bailarina llevaba en sus pies y su varita mágica, cómo no, en la mano.

Pintada con un maquillaje discreto de tonos pastel pero con destellos brillantes de purpurina por todo el cuerpo, perfumada con olores florales y con sólo dos perlas color crema en las orejas, Anna, sin duda, parecía una hada de fantasía y de aspecto delicado y dulce.

- ¬/¬ ¿Tenéis algún problema? –inquirió Anna, algo molesta por el embobamiento absoluto que todos los presentes mostraban.

- ¡No, no! –negaban apurados los demás con la cabeza, aún sin creer lo que estaban viendo.

Terminó el concurso de disfraces, todos más contentos que unas pascuas, incluso Anna se lo pasó genial, tal vez... porque le otorgaron el premio del "Disfraz Más Bonito, Original, Impresionante y Espectacular" por unanimidad de los espíritus.

Mientras estaban haciendo todos una pequeña, pero animada y colorista, fiesta que duró hasta la noche (Ponchi, Konchi y Chocolove se encargaron de poner un cartel que decía "Felices Carnavales Adelantados" y un pequeño cartel de "Feliz Cumpleaños Atrasado, Len", ya que Len cumplía años el 1 de enero), la hada y el jefe indio quisieron... estar a solas por ahí, fuera del alboroto de la mansión...

- ¡Gran Jefe Indio pedir a Guapa Hada que mimar a Gran Jefe Indio mucho!. ¡Y ser una orden! –sonreía tontamente Yoh, cogiendo de la mano a su prometida.

- Deja de hablar así, Yoh –decía Anna, sonriendo.

- ¡Indios hablar así! –exclamó Yoh, fingiendo estar enfadado y cruzándose de brazos.

- Ay, qué remedio –suspiró resignada la itako.

- Jiji n-n –rió Yoh, con sonrisa de bobo enamorado.

- ¿Damos una vuelta? –le propuso Anna.

- ¿Disfrazados? –preguntó él, dejando ya su teatro de hablar como un indio.

- No, cuando nos cambiemos ¬¬ –contestó ella seriamente.

- Jiji n.n –reía Yoh a forma de disculpa.

Se adentraron de nuevo en la mansión, los demás no se dieron cuenta de que entraban pues estaban a lo suyo, y cada uno se cambió de ropa en su habitación.

Una vez que habían salido de sus cuartos, se encontraron en el salón cerca de la zona de las escaleras (los demás ni se coscaron), caminaron al recibidor para coger las llaves, se dirigieron a la puerta para abrirla, la cerraron detrás de ellos y fueron a dar una vuelta por el parque, los dos abrazaditos y sonriendo, a pesar del clima, pues las nubes amenazaban de nuevo con la llegada de tormenta y lluvia, en un cielo que apenas se veía la Luna y la luz de las estrellas.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hola!!

Bueno, ya terminé con los malditos exámenes de recuperación ¬¬ Pero eso no significa que ahora tenga tiempo a dedicarme al fic T.T La selectividad y los exámenes finales, añadiendo las recuperaciones futuras que tenga que hacer me van a desbordar por completo!! T.T

Así que, a lo mejor, para compensar, no sólo va estar este capítulo, sino el ansiado capítulo 13, el que todos ustedes están esperando. Por tanto, espero que les guste ambos capítulos n.n Ya que, probablemente, no pueda actualizar hasta muy tarde... Así que no sabré con certeza cuando será mi próxima actualización, por eso los 2 capítulos son una compensación para ustedes.

Voy a poner ahora mismo los disclaimer, ok? :

**Takei**-sama creó **Shaman King**, así como sus personajes y todo su universo relacionado con la serie. Yo sólo lo tomo para crear una historia basada en la serie pero **sin fines lucrativos**.

Todas las **marcas, películas, títulos y canciones **que aparecen en este capítulo **pertenecen a sus** respectivas **compañías, discografías y autores, etc, etc...**, yo únicamente **las tomo prestadas** para dotar de sentido a la historia.

Todo lo demás, así como este fic, son de mi propiedad y vienen de mi imaginación, no he plagiado ni tampoco he copiado de otros fics, por lo tanto los capítulos y la historia están sujetos a **mis derechos de autor**.

Ah, muchas gracias por los ánimos que me están brindando con sus reviews. Ya estoy bastante mejor, así que no se preocupen n.n Sé que voy a tener críticas buenas, y quizás, constructivas y (en el peor de los casos) destructoras, pero para eso hay tantos gustos como colores.

También he de agradecer a aquellas personas que me felicitaron por mi cumpleaños (sí, lo sé, soy un poco de efecto retardado n.nU).

Bueno, Nankontany... ejem, no sabe quien es Carlinhos Brown!! Ni tampoco conoce la canción María Caipirinha!! Bueno, si ustedes tampoco conocen ambos... siempre quedarán el Youtube o el Google xD

Al igual que el Leprechaun con el que se viste Manta, pero les digo que es como un duende irlandés, vestido de verde y con un trébol de cuatro hojas en su sombrero. Espero que esta aclaración les haya servido.

Y en cuanto a los demás trajes, espero que también les haya gustado!!

Bueno, no sé qué más decir, me verán en el siguiente capítulo (y a ver si llegamos de verdad a los 50 reviews ¬¬), que es el más esperado por todos ustedes.

Ya nada más. Muchos besitos y que se cuiden!! Y REVIEWS!! No sean perezosos!! XD

Con todo mi amor...

**Anna Mary Marian**


	13. Hormonas y amor

Capítulo 13: Hormonas y amor

**Capítulo 13: Hormonas y amor**

La noche era casi oscura, las nubes tapaban casi todo cuerpo celeste del universo que se podría ver en el cielo. Ciertamente, esto no importaba a una pareja de jóvenes que pisaba la arena con sus deportivas en la zona de juegos de los niños, habitada por columpios, toboganes...

Paseaban por ese lugar, mientras la luz de las farolas hacía sombras extrañas en el suelo con los cuerpos de Anna y Yoh. Lo curioso es que, en ese parque que frecuentaban, no había nadie, ni un alma.

Nuestro shaman, Yoh Asakura, estaba especialmente contento... ¿qué le ocurría? Es de suponer, que el amor le estaba cambiando la vida y eso le hacía muy feliz. Le encantaba estar con su Annita...

- Sentémonos en un banco, anda n-n

- Ok... –aceptó Anna, mientras que Yoh cogió la cintura de Anna con ambas manos y la hizo sentarse en su regazo.

- Te quiero mucho, mi hadita nÈn –decía Yoh, achuchándola muy fuertemente y oliendo el olor de su pelo rubio.

- ¬/¬ Y... y... y yo también, Yoh. Pero, ¿por qué estás tan empalagoso?. ¿Qué te ocurre?

- Jiji, no me ocurre nada, Annita. Sólo que estoy así porque... te amo –le susurró al oído el shaman, abrazándola.

- Ay, Yoh –suspiró Anna, encogiéndose de hombros e intentando no ponerse más roja de lo que estaba.

- Venga, cielo, hazme mimitos –pedía Yoh, con voz de niño chiquito, poniendo morritos.

- u/u –la reacción de Anna fue un sonrojo monumental, suspiró de nuevo por la actitud que mantenía su novio y comenzó a besarlo dulcemente.

- Te amo, te amo, te amo, y cada minuto que paso contigo te amo mucho más... y en los ratos en los que NO estamos juntos creo que me desespero y que agonizo de muerte al no tenerte conmigo... Con sólo verte y observarte, me doy cuenta de que me enamoro cada vez más y más de ti... –murmuraba Yoh, que a cada frase que decía (o palabra, según le convenía) le daba besitos en los labios.

- Yoh... ¿por qué dices esas cosas? –preguntó ella, sintiendo su corazón acelerarse.

- Porque son verdad, y necesitaba decírtelas. He esperado tanto tiempo este momento, el de estar por fin juntos, que ahora no pienso desaprovecharlo. Te amo tanto, mi Annita... Eres en lo último que pienso al dormir y en lo primero al despertarme. Eres mi cielo, mi vida, mi todo... –se sinceró Yoh, mirándola con ojos amorosos y dedicándole una cálida sonrisa.

Anna estaba que se derretía por las cosas que decía el muchacho. Estaba claro que ambos estaban enamorados hasta la médula, y que era un amor serio y para siempre; necesitaba demostrarle todo eso, transmitirle todo lo que sentía por él y sabía que las palabras no bastaban.

Quizás, un gesto o un acto valga más que mil palabras... Se acercó a él, sus caras casi estaban pegadas por la frente y se miraron. Yoh no dejaba de mirarla y de sonreír, ella también sonrió aunque de forma tímida, porque... lo que iba a hacer no era usual en ella.

Acordándose de las palabras sinceras de su prometido y por el amor que le tenía profundamente, sin previo aviso ella lo besó fieramente, con mucho amor y dulzura a un mismo tiempo. El chico se sorprendió por tal acto, sin embargo, se alegró internamente y la correspondió de igual manera, de la misma forma con la que Anna lo estaba besando. Sin lugar a dudas y de verdad, ellos se amaban... y se lo demostraban con besos.

¡Quién les iba a decir que estaban tan concentrados a lo suyo... que, sin darse cuenta, empezaba a llover! Se estaban mojando, pero ellos no se inmutaron, no sentían frío... sino todo lo contrario (y eso que era invierno, en pleno enero), debido a que estaban tan cerca que se transmitían calor mutuamente.

Siguieron besándose bajo la lluvia, hasta que Yoh estornudó y tuvieron que separarse... fue entonces cuando se dieron cuenta de que diluviaba y de que estaban empapados. Lejos de molestarles, les gustó (por no decir otra palabra) estar así, así que pasaron del clima y siguieron a lo suyo. Y se dejaron llevar...

- Yoh... –murmuraba el nombre del chico la sacerdotisa mientras que ésta... ¡le besaba el cuello!.

- A-Annita... –balbuceó Yoh, algo conmocionado, notando cómo los labios y la lengua de Anna iban acercándose a su oreja.

Como era invierno, ambos llevaban una camisa de manga larga (Yoh tenía una blanca y Anna una de color rojo) y, por culpa de la lluvia, se pegaron bastante a sus cuerpos y se transparentaban, sobre todo la de Yoh. Sí, se podían notar y ver los músculos de Yoh a la perfección, de todo su torso y sus brazos, y a Anna... ¡se le podía ver el sujetador, de color negro!

Yoh se dio cuenta de eso, y se sentía... ¡muy en la gloria, algo en él se animaba... y BASTANTE (por no decir otra cosa)!. Eso también Anna lo notó... ¡y le gustó muchísimo! La chica se mordió el labio inferior... y adentró sus manos en la camisa del chico, recorriendo con sus manos todo su torso y palpando sus bien formados músculos, consiguiendo que el shaman se animara más todavía.

Las manos de Yoh, que acariciaban el pelo de la itako, rápidamente iban desplazándose a otros sitios del cuerpo de Anna, como su cuello, sus hombros, sus brazos, su espalda, su cintura... y las dos se quedaron en sus muslos... y la atrajo más hacia su cuerpo y le proporcionó un apasionado beso a su prometida, en el que sus lenguas empezaron a chocar y acariciarse.

Anna no lo soportaba más, ¡necesitaba DESABROCHARLE la camisa a Yoh! Y... ¡¡eso fue lo que hizo!! Yoh no pudo evitar decir lo siguiente cuando, una vez desabrochada la camisa, Anna empezaba a retirársela hacia atrás...

- A-A-Anna... Mi Anna... Annita... –susurraba Yoh al oído de la sacerdotisa con voz un poquito ronca, tragó saliva y continuó–. Te... te... te deseo...

- Y yo... –susurró ella, también al oído del joven y lo miró a los ojos.

Y, sin más miramientos, la muchacha le quitó totalmente la camisa, dejándola a un lado del banco. Sus manos rodearon el cuello de Yoh y volvieron a besarse con pasión.

Ya no sólo sentían amor y cariño, ya no sólo era pasión... el nuevo sentimiento que habían descubierto, que dormitó durante muchísimo tiempo, se manifestó. Era el deseo. Y no había dudas: se deseaban mutuamente, necesitaban amarse... demostrándoselo por medio de sus cuerpos. No únicamente con besos... o con caricias... o con dulces y tiernas palabras... ya tenían claro que querían ir más allá...

No era necesario decir que esta situación, totalmente nueva e inédita para ellos, les gustaba. Esa atracción que sentían se hacía presente en esos instantes. Sí, sabían que se querían y se amaban de verdad, que su relación era seria, formal y madura, pero era la primera vez que sentían estos... impulsos de amarse, sobre todo, de esa manera.

Yoh hizo lo propio con la camisa de la itako, desabrochándola botón por botón, mientras recibía suaves caricias en la cabellera castaña por parte de la sacerdotisa. Una vez hecho esto, Anna se dejó hacer, descansando el cuerpo en el torso del chico y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de él, mientras Yoh retiraba la camisa roja y la ponía sobre la suya.

Cerraron los ojos, se volvieron a besar con ímpetu, olvidándose de la lluvia, del frío, del mundo... y que solamente existían ellos dos, y nadie más... Iban a seguir, cuando una voz los interrumpió...

- Disculpad, jóvenes, pero éste es un sitio público. Les pido amablemente, y si no es mucha molestia, que continúen con sus... muestras de amor en otro sitio, por favor –era un guardia de seguridad, que les llamaba la atención, y estaba allí porque le tocaba su turno de noche e iba con un paraguas para protegerse de la lluvia que caía del cielo.

- O/O Lo sentimos mucho, perdónenos, señor guardia –decían los dos mientras se abrochaban rápidamente las camisas, muy avergonzados por el espectáculo que habían acabado de dar–. ¡Adiós, buenas noches!

- Ay, la juventud de hoy en día... –suspiró el guardia, una vez que Yoh y Anna hicieron una inclinación cuando ya estuvieron completamente vestidos, y se iban corriendo, intentando resguardarse de la lluvia.

Mientras caminaban a paso rápido, Anna y Yoh torcieron una esquina para tener un fácil acceso a la mansión. Con lo que caía de agua, no era de extrañar que en la calle no hubiese nadie. En un arrebato, pero con decisión, el shaman cargó en brazos a la itako para llevársela a la mansión. Si se quedaban más tiempo en la calle, de seguro ambos tendrían una pulmonía, por eso, el chico empezó a correr a gran velocidad (resultado de los entrenamientos, por supuesto).

Anna notaba de cerca el corazón de Yoh, que palpitaba fuertemente, así como la respiración agitada del chico. Él miraba al frente y seguía su recorrido, pero se dio cuenta de que dos finas y frías manos jugueteaban con su camisa, desabrochándola de nuevo, y que unos labios húmedos besaban su cuello.

- Yo también te deseo... Yoh... –susurró Anna al oído de su prometido con una voz que lo hizo estremecer... de gusto.

El muchacho sonrió por lo que dijo la chica y también porque ya se encontraban frente a la puerta de la mansión, y aprovechó para darle un fogoso beso en los labios, antes de decir con voz un tanto jadeante...

- Las llaves... Rápido...

La chica abrió la puerta con sus llaves y vieron que no había nadie... Ya se había terminado la fiesta, al parecer todo estaba recogido y limpio... Por consiguiente... ¡todos estaban durmiendo! Les dio alegría (sobre todo a Anna) el ver que no estaban los amigotes de Yoh molestando, no habría ningún obstáculo... podrían realizar lo que tenían planeado hacer...

- Uff... –suspiró Anna del alivio–. ¿Y ahora?

- Umm... podemos seguir en mi habitación... –propuso Yoh, diciéndoselo al oído.

- Bueno... no es mala idea, pero... ¿y los ruidos? –preguntó Anna, algo preocupada.

- Intentaremos no hacerlos... –dijo con tranquilidad el shaman.

- Bien... –le susurró la sacerdotisa al oído y depositando un tierno y suave beso en la mejilla del joven.

- Pues vamos... a... mi... cuarto –decía Yoh de forma entrecortada, entre besos.

Yoh la llevó por las escaleras en brazos hasta el cuarto de él, sin hacer ruido, y cerró la puerta. Rápidamente colocó a la chica en su cama para él poder quitarse sus deportivas, y una vez quitadas las de ambos, Anna tiró del cuello de la camisa de Yoh, atrayéndolo hacia ella y hacia su cuerpo.

Aprisionó sus labios con los de él, mientras que giraron en la cama, y Anna se quedó encima del shaman. Llegó el momento (porque la ocasión lo requería) de decir "la pregunta del millón". Era de esperar, ya que ambos eran pura pasión y puro deseo. Y Yoh... estaba demasiado contento... ¡y excitado! Y Anna parecía sentir lo mismo... quería saberlo con certeza.

- Anna... qui-quieres... conmigo... –decía entrecortadamente Yoh, que estaba bastante nervioso. Pensándolo bien, esta situación nunca había sucedido, nunca se había dado... y la respuesta de Anna cambiaría todo lo que, hasta ahora, habían compartido y vivido... Tragó saliva con dificultad e intentó tranquilizar su respiración y, más seguro de sí mismo, continuó la propuesta que, quizás, cambiaría su vida para siempre–. Ay, no, es mejor decirlo así... Anna... ¿Te gustaría que... hiciéramos... el amor?

Ya lo dijo, por fin lo dijo. Creía que le iba a costar poder pronunciar esas tres palabras: "hacer el amor". Vale, él nunca lo había hecho con una chica, no tenía ni idea (bueno, quizás un poco) del sexo... pero estaría claro que lo haría... con amor. Sabía lo que era la reproducción humana, había visto que sus compañeros de clase traían revistas bastantes subidas de tono para la hora del recreo y también escuchaba que ellos ya se habían acostado con sus novias y contaban la experiencia que aquello les produjo y sintieron.

Así que, más o menos, sabía de qué iba la cosa... e iba a ser su primera vez. Pero claro, tendría que descubrir por él mismo en qué consistía o cómo debería actuar. Tampoco tenía intención de tratar a su prometida como un simple objeto de placer... ya que la respetaba, su Annita no era una cosa o un animal, era una persona con sentimientos y dignidad, y además que sentía por ella su amor incondicional.

Anna no se esperaba para nada esas palabras que dijo su prometido. Vio la cara un tanto nerviosa de él, pero para haber dicho eso se dio cuenta de que fue una propuesta meditada... y que estaba seguro de lo que decía. Vaya, así que hacer el amor, ¿eh?. Habría que pensarlo, porque segura, segura... no estaba. Ella nunca lo había hecho con un chico, pues era virgen. Medianamente, sabía en qué consistía eso de "hacer el amor"... pero... se sentía insegura... ¿Y si salía mal? ¿O... si le dolía?

¡Bah, al cuerno las dudas! AMABA a Yoh, y la mejor forma de demostrárselo sería ENTREGARSE a él. Le entregaría su cuerpo, su alma, su ser. Confiaba plenamente en él, y esa es la definición del amor (para ella), la confianza plena en el otro. Sabía que el shaman la cuidaría y la trataría con respeto y con mucho amor y afecto. ¡Sería la noche de los dos y por fin podrían demostrarse cuánto se querían!

Ambos estaban rojos por aquella situación y Anna se retiró del cuerpo de Yoh, dejándolo libre sin la presión del cuerpo de ella. Y el shaman se lo tomó como una especie de "rechazo". ¡Vaya, había metido la pata... y hasta el fondo!. ¡Si es que era un idiota!. ¡¿Cómo podía habérselo dicho de una manera tan brusca y directa?!. Se sintió tonto y estúpido, se incorporó en la cama negando con la cabeza, pero Anna sujetó con sus manos la cabeza del muchacho y le sonrió. Los dos estaban sentados en la cama, uno enfrente del otro, y Anna abrió la boca para pronunciar, bastante roja...

- O/O Yo-Yo-Yoh... –balbuceaba Anna, que por momentos miraba y no miraba los ojos desconcertantes de su novio. Estaba casi presa del pánico, no sabía muy bien qué responder... no sabía cómo darle la respuesta, pero se armó de valor y continuó–. Yo... Yo... A mí... me... me encantaría.

Yoh abrió los ojos de par en par. ¿Eso era un... un SÍ?. ¿Anna estaba diciendo que SÍ? El corazón del shaman bombeó a mil por hora, ¿¿haría suya a Anna!!. Sintió cómo la sangre se le subía a la cabeza, la respiración se aceleraba y su alegría y emoción aumentaba. Lo que dijo Anna, esa afirmación... ¡era prueba de que sí le quería y le amaba de verdad!

Repentinamente, abrazó a la muchacha con fuerza y exhaló un gran suspiro. Suspiró de alivio y también de amor, de ternura y de felicidad. Miró a su novia, que estaba roja como un tomate, y sonrió para que no dudara de nada. Acarició su largo y dorado pelo, apoyó su frente con la de Anna y le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz. La chica rió por eso, esos detalles hacían de Yoh la persona más amable y noble del mundo, estaba claro que quería que estuviese a gusto con ella, sin tensiones, nervios o miedos.

Seguidamente, el joven Asakura habló sutilmente a su oído mientras que Anna notaba cómo Yoh se acercaba a su rostro... y se perdía en los ojos profundos y dulces del castaño.

- Perfecto... –dijo directamente Yoh y, sin poner ningún reparo, besó con fiereza a Anna, quedándose encima de ella y queriendo volver a la tarea de quitarle la ropa, para que, sin ninguna clase de obstáculos, pudiesen amarse total y enteramente.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

La lluvia seguía cayendo del cielo, aunque poco a poco empezaba a amainar. Todo era tranquilo... pero nadie sabía lo que empezaría a ocurrir en pocos minutos. El punto más alto del Japón, al suroeste de Tokyo y, más concretamente, en la isla de Honshu, el Fuji-Yama, como siempre, dormitaba... Mucha gente cree que ya es un volcán extinguido... pues... ¡qué equivocados que estaban!

La cámara del volcán guardaba la lava en su interior, la lava parecía no moverse y por ahora el volcán estaba inactivo. Aunque se apreció un pequeño borboteo en ese caluroso "mar rojo"... Y cada vez se hacía más notable, toda la lava comenzaba a hervir sin orden ni concierto.

El suelo empezaba a temblar ligeramente... y la lava también empezaba a subir, dando lugar a que apareciesen chimeneas a los lados del volcán. Subía y subía, hasta que... ¡el volcán estalló! El azufre, las cenizas y otros componentes se desperdigaban por todo el perímetro del volcán mientras que la lava lentamente se desplazaba por las laderas del volcán.

Lo que no sabía nadie es que alguien provocó el despertar del Fuji-Yama...

De repente, ¡¡apareció un monstruo enorme!! Puso ambos pies en los bordes del cráter, mientras que la lava discurría por su "cuerpo"... Ése monstruo... era un espíritu. Gigantesco, de un color rojo sangre brillante con líneas blancas y en algunas zonas de azul zafiro, garras grandes... ¡¡y su figura emanaba fuego!!

Delante de él, otra figura también surgía de la lava... pero esta vez era una persona y más pequeña que ese "diablo rojo". No le importaba que su cuerpo estuviese impregnado de lava... de hecho, le gustaba, tanto, que se relamió parte de ella con la lengua. Sí, su familiarización con las cosas candentes era su punto fuerte, por no decir que ese elemento no le afectaba, era como su pan de cada día o como el oxígeno que respiraba para sobrevivir.

Ya no llovía... Sonrió satisfecho y miró al espíritu, que comprobaba su poderío con el fuego y apuntaba a unos cuantos pájaros, que enseguida se chamuscaron. El chico se cruzó de brazos, mirando los resquicios del volcán. Por fin... había esperado tanto tiempo en regresar...

- Bueno, ya estamos aquí de nuevo –dijo el muchacho sonriendo victorioso, pero veía la inquietud del espíritu que lo acompañaba–. Tranquilo, mi querido Espíritu del Fuego, ya sé que estás ansioso por comer y alimentarte, ya que ha pasado mucho tiempo... Pero no te preocupes, que pronto tendrás tu comida. Mientras tanto, ahora tenemos que seguir adelante... Tenemos que esperar, entrenar, buscar un lugar concreto para vivir, conseguir aliados y buscar a los antiguos... para poder realizar mi venganza.

El cuerpo fuerte y bien formado del muchacho emanó fuego, mostrando su poder, y sus ojos fulguraron con un brillo rojizo mientras cerraba los puños fuertemente y empezaba a reír de forma maquiavélica y terrorífica.

- ¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA!. ¡QUE EL MUNDO SE PREPARE PARA MI NUEVA LLEGADA! ¡ESTA VEZ NO TENDRÉ PIEDAD!. ¡LOGRARÉ ELIMINAR A LOS PATÉTICOS HUMANOS Y LOS SHAMANES TEMBLARÁN POR MI PODER Y SE ARRODILLARÁN ANTE MÍ!. ¡JA, JA, JA! ¡Y TÚ, YOH ASAKURA... MORIRÁS POR HABERME ARREBATADO LO QUE ES MÍO! ¡TE ENTERARÁS DE QUÉ ES CAPAZ DE HACER... HAO ASAKURA! ¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JAAAA!

Hao Asakura, el shaman del fuego... había vuelto. Y esta vez, para cumplir su venganza. Ahora el mundo tendría que estar alerta... para su próximo ataque.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Empezaba el ritual... Tamao Tamamura, rodeada de velas y del olor del incienso, en su dormitorio, intentaba adivinar el futuro con su tablero. Había algo que la inquietaba y por eso no podía dormir. Ponchi y Konchi estaban a su lado, intentando guardar silencio para que su ama se pudiese concentrar.

- "Hey, "Tama", ¿por qué no nos dormimos ya? Tengo sueño" –protestaba Ponchi, rascándose un ojo y bostezando.

- "Ponchi, por favor, ¿no ves que Tamao está intentando saber qué pasará?. ¿O acaso no has notado una presencia extraña?" –lo regañó Konchi.

- "Sí, la verdad es que provenía de lejos... y, aún así, la hemos notado. Era como... una esencia poderosa... y ese poder me recuerda a alguien...".

- "¿Te refieres a...?".

- ¿Queréis callaros, por favor? –les pidió Tamao, algo indignada con sus espíritus acompañantes–. Si seguís hablando, no llegaré a descifrar nada...

- "Pero Tamao... nosotros únicamente opinábamos" –se justificaron los dos.

- Ya, lo sé... pero callaros, ¿de acuerdo? Intento concentrarme...

- "Está bien" –aceptó Konchi.

- "Si nos necesitas, ya sabes dónde estamos" –le dijo Ponchi a la chica del pelo rosa.

- Sí –asintió Tamao, los espíritus desaparecieron y continuó con sus predicciones, frunciendo mucho el ceño y cerrando los ojos con fuerza, intentando poner todos sus sentidos al cien por cien–. "Guiadme, Grandes Espíritus, a conocer el porvenir y el destino que le depara a la Tierra...".

Movió un dedo índice hacia un signo del tablero... y sorprendentemente se iluminó ese carácter con un brillo rojo. De repente se mareó, notó que vendría una visión y en su mente aparecieron el Espíritu del Fuego y Hao Asakura (con la misma edad de Yoh, supuestamente) situados en el cráter de un volcán.

Fugazmente veía escenas de combate entre el Shaman King y Hao, Anna, los demás (también se encontraba a ella misma) con sus espíritus y a un espíritu que no lograba identificar; luchas entre shamanes, luz, fuego, destrucción, caos, gente muerta, sangre, ataques por todas direcciones, lágrimas, terror...

La visión terminó cuando Tamao abrió los ojos, que se mostraban llorosos, y tenía dificultad para respirar bien. Ponchi y Konchi, alertados, aparecieron en la habitación muy preocupados. Apenas Tamao podía asimilar lo que había acabado de ver... Tenía el cuerpo bastante revuelto y la mente afectada por la visión.

- "¡Tamao, chiquilla! ¡¿Qué ha ocurrido?!" –le preguntó Konchi, zarandeándola de un lado a otro para que la adolescente pudiese reaccionar.

- "¡Tamao, por favor, dinos! ¡Nos tienes en ascuas!" –pidió Ponchi, casi desesperado.

- Ascuas... –musitó Tamao con la voz quebrada de la impresión–. El mundo... Joven Yoh... Todos están en... peligro...

- "¡Tamao, reacciona!. ¡Konchi, tenemos que hacer algo!. ¡Se encuentra fatal y tiene la cara muy pálida!".

- Ponchi, Konchi... –dijo Tamao, muy afectada–. Tenemos que avisar... al joven Yoh y a la señorita Anna... a todos...

- "Pero, ¿qué ocurre?" –inquirió Konchi.

- Que... Creo que... Hao ha vuelto... –dijo Tamao, con miedo.

- "ÓoÒ ¿¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!!" –gritaron los dos espíritus, abrazándose y temblando.

- Sí, me lo ha revelado el tablero... Hay que avisar a todo el mundo, y en especial al joven Yoh... –confesó Tamao, levantándose del suelo, guardando el tablero y apagando las velas y el incienso, todo esto muy rápidamente.

- "Eh... Tamao... ¿ahora qué ocurrirá, qué será de nosotros y de todos los demás?" –preguntó Konchi, dubitativo y miedoso.

- No lo sé... pero hay que avisarles cuanto antes... Todo el mundo va a estar en peligro con la nueva llegada de Hao... Y lo que me dijo el tablero no era nada bueno, será un futuro muy oscuro y sangriento...

- "¡Pues vamos!" –exclamó con decisión Ponchi, mientras Tamao abría la puerta y se dirigían los tres al cuarto donde dormía Pilika.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Las gotas de lluvia eran reemplazadas por las gotas de sudor... Sus cuerpos ya no estaban mojados del agua, o fríos, sino que irradiaban calor...

Era la primera vez que Yoh oía una música tal... y ésa música provenía de la boca de la sacerdotisa a la que estaba amando. Repetía su nombre una y otra vez, entre jadeos, suspiros... y gemidos. No eran gemidos de tristeza, tampoco de dolor o sufrimiento... sino de placer.

Esto ocurría cuando el shaman quitaba pieza por pieza la ropa de Anna. Ahora sólo estaba en ropa interior. Yoh estaba sin camisa, pero todavía llevaba sus jeans, y prefería alargar ese momento de caricias y de besos antes de que llegase el "gran momento".

Besaba el cuello de la itako mientras ella se aferraba con fuerza al cuerpo de su prometido y, enrollando ambas piernas en la cintura de él, seguía pronunciando entrecortadamente el nombre de Yoh. Acariciaba la espalda y, en general, el torso bien formado del shaman y sentía que se volvía loca, absolutamente, por todo.

Para él, el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa era como un venerado templo, como un regalo del Paraíso... que nunca se atrevió a tocar, besar o acariciar. Era como algo prohibido, algo inimaginable... y ahí estaba, disfrutando de la exquisita piel aterciopelada de Anna, tan suave como la seda... Besaba cada rincón, cada parte de su cuerpo con pasión y ternura al mismo tiempo, pero sólo aquellas partes descubiertas.

Anna se desesperaba, quería más y más, el comportamiento que tenía era inusual en ella, pero lo que le estaba haciendo su prometido le encantaba enormemente. Sus labios pedían a gritos los de Yoh, así que cogió la cabeza del muchacho con las manos y le dio un profundo e intenso beso, haciendo que los gemidos de ambos se escuchasen ahogados.

Mientras se besaban, las manos traviesas de Anna se fueron más abajo de la cintura de Yoh. Quitó el cinturón que rodeaba a los jeans y seguidamente retiró los jeans, dejando a su novio en ropa interior también. La pasión de ambos se iba acumulando y el ambiente se iba caldeando más y más.

El shaman ya tenía puestas sus manos en el cierre del sostén negro de Anna para quitárselo... pero otra voz los interrumpió...

- Joven Yoh, ¿está despierto? –se oyó la voz de Tamao, algo alterada, detrás de la puerta (que estaba cerrada, por supuesto)–. Acabo de descubrir algo que puede interesarle muchísimo.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó Yoh, sudando y quedándose de piedra.

- Es algo que tiene que ver... con... su hermano gemelo... Hao... y quizás sobre el Torneo de Shamanes... –decía Tamao, preocupada.

- ¡Oh! ¡Dios mío! –susurró Anna, impresionada y tapándose la boca.

- ¡Bajo ahora mismo! ¡Quiero que cuentes todo lo que sepas! –exclamó Yoh, levantándose de la cama, pillando una yukata del armario y vistiéndose.

- Todos están reunidos en la salita, menos la señorita Anna. He intentado decirle lo que ocurría, pero no he recibido ninguna respuesta y ni siquiera me ha abierto la puerta. No sé dónde está... –dijo Tamao, desconcertada por el paradero desconocido de la sacerdotisa.

- No te preocupes, quizás esté en el cuarto de baño... –la tranquilizó Yoh, anudándose el cinto de la yukata y mirando seguidamente a Anna.

- Ah, está bien. No se preocupe, que le esperamos. Me voy abajo –le avisó Tamao, yéndose a la salita.

- De acuerdo, Tamao, muchas gracias –dijo Yoh y luego se dirigió a Anna, con el rostro apenado–. Lo... lo siento mucho... Anna... perdóname...

- No te preocupes. Eso es algo importante –le sonrió Anna, muy comprensiva, levantándose y dándole un dulce beso en la mejilla.

- Lo siento, de verdad –agachó la cabeza el shaman, abrazándola.

- Tira, anda –le ordenó ella, señalando la puerta y empezaba a vestirse para bajar mientras Yoh abría la puerta y bajó a la salita.

Una vez en la salita todo el mundo...

- ¿Qué ocurre, Tamao, que nos tienes intrigados? –preguntó Horo Horo.

- Pues estaba leyendo mi tablero para leer el futuro, ya que sentía una presencia extraña... que mis espíritus también sintieron –relataba Tamao, mientras todos se miraban unos a otros, y Ponchi y Konchi asentían con la cabeza–. Y entonces... éste me mostró que... Hao había regresado...

- ¿¿Quééé?? O.O –se quedaron atónitos los demás.

- Y seguro... aunque creo que son mis imaginaciones... que antes de 500 años se reanudará el Torneo de Shamanes y Hao hará lo imposible por ganarlo... –sintió miedo la pelirosada, encogiendo los hombros.

- ¿E... Estás segura, Tamao? –inquirió Yoh, con rostro serio y sus amigos se preocuparon más por el estado de su compañero.

- Al cien por cien –afirmó Tamao, muy convencida.

- Eso significa... ¿que Hao no está muerto? –preguntó Anna, frunciendo el ceño.

- Sí... Hao Asakura está vivo... –dijo a su pesar Tamao.

- ¡Pero Yoh ya es el Shaman King! –exclamó Len, no entendiendo exactamente por qué el Torneo se reanudaría si ya había un Rey Shaman–. ¡Él ganó el Shaman Fight, y de forma legal! ¡No lo entiendo!

- ¡Ni yo tampoco! –gritó Anna, nerviosa–. ¡Esto... esto es una locura! ¡No... no puede ser! No... no pu-puede...

De repente, Anna se mareó y se desmayó, cayendo al suelo inconsciente. Todos, alarmados, se arrodillaron para socorrerla. Rápidamente, Yoh la tuvo entre sus brazos para que la chica no decayera.

- ¡¡Anna!! –exclamaron todos, muy angustiados, rodeando a Yoh y a Anna.

- ¡¡Anna, Dios mío, por favor, despierta!! –gritaba Yoh, desesperado, intentando reanimarla.

Anna estaba desmayada, no sólo por la importante noticia sino también porque estaba teniendo como una visión...

Apareció en la ciudad en llamas y semidestruida de Tokio, y vio a Hao, con su cabellera larga y su cuerpo bien desarrollado de hombre, luchando con los demás y ayudado por sus aliados, y acababa poco a poco con todos sus enemigos de forma cruel y sangrienta... incluido Yoh, a quien calcinó y descuartizó sin piedad alguna... hasta quedar frente a ella, llorando desconsolada y derrumbada en el suelo; sin esperárselo, Hao la levantó y la besó descaradamente y le dijo que debería estar con él y no con Yoh, ya muerto.

- "Ja, ja, ja, no puedes evadir lo inevitable, Anna. Sabes que, al fin y al cabo, Yoh sólo era una pequeña parte de mí, mi parte débil, y ya ves, ha muerto... Ahora soy el verdadero Shaman King, y qué menos que tú seas mi Reina, mi Shaman Queen..." –la incitaba Hao, sujetándola de las muñecas y aprisionándola contra la pared de un edificio.

- "¡No, nunca lo haría! ¡Ni en mil años, prefiero estar muerta! Yo le seré fiel a Yoh... ¡eres un monstruo!" –le gritó ella, molesta, y le escupió en la cara.

- "Sacerdotisa, no vuelvas a hacer eso...".

- "¡Yo hago lo que me da la gana, y tú no harás nada para doblegarme a tu santa voluntad! ¿Me oíste?".

- "Entonces, eres un caso perdido..." –dijo Hao, tirándola al suelo y colocándose encima de ella, y mirándola diabólicamente, empezó a rasgar la ropa de Anna–. "¡Serás mía por la fuerza!".

- "¡Nooooooooo!" –chilló Anna con desesperación.

Al instante despertó en su habitación, tumbada en su cama y con todos a su alrededor, preocupados.

- Anna, ¿estás bien? –preguntó Yoh, afectado por el desmayo de su prometida.

- Sí, tranquilo –sintió Anna, con un sudor frío en la frente, y se dirigió a los demás–. ¿Podéis dejarme sola con Yoh, que tengo que contarle una cosa?

- Claro –asintieron los demás, saliendo de la habitación de la itako.

- Anna, ¿qué pasa? –inquirió Yoh, cogiendo las manos de Anna.

- Yoh... he tenido una visión... horrible... –balbuceó Anna, abrazándose al shaman y largándose a llorar.

- Anna... –susurró Yoh al oído de Anna, reconfortándola–. Jo, madre mía, hoy se supone que tendría que ser la mejor noche de nuestra vida y en realidad es al contrario... Dime... ¿qué ha pasado? Tranquila, cariño, que estoy aquí...

- Pu-pues que... –la voz de la itako se quebraba y, al final, le contó todo lo que vio en esa visión, horrorizada y con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y sin parar.

- Oh... Anna... Annita –dijo Yoh, muy conmovido.

- Yoh... Lo he pasado fatal... Fue horrible... –lloraba la sacerdotisa, hecha un mar de lágrimas, aferrándose más al cuerpo de Yoh.

- Ya, cielo. Será mejor descansar, que mañana será otro día –le pedía el shaman con voz suave y calmada, acunándola suavemente para tranquilizarla y que se durmiera.

Al final lo consiguió, y se tumbó con ella, abrazándola sobreprotectoramente, hasta quedarse él también profundamente dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, y olvidando por unos momentos la impactante noticia, se levantaron temprano para despedir a Chocolove, que se iba a Nueva York a hacer un concurso de humoristas y que requería quedarse allí durante varios meses.

La carta de aviso del concurso le vino hace una semana (es que vio el concurso por Internet y apuntó la dirección para enviar la carta de que quería participar), lo confirmó por teléfono y ahí estaba, con la maleta en una de sus manos y con la otra acariciaba a Pascal Avaf y a Mic, sus dos espíritus acompañantes.

- Adiós, Chocolove. Te echaremos un montón de menos –le dijo Horo Horo.

- No se preocupen, vendré cargado de chistecitos buenííísimos para la próxima vez que nos veamos, ¿sí? ¡Que se cuiden muuucho! –sonrió el shaman de color, saliendo por la puerta.

- ¡Venga, adiós! ¡Que te vaya bien! –le deseó suerte Yoh.

- ¡Adiós! –se despidieron del shaman afro-americano los demás con la mano y Chocolove torció una esquina y desapareció, y los demás se fueron al salón.

- Yoh, tengo que decirte algo... –tocó Anna el hombro de su novio para hablarle.

- ¿Sí? –inquirió el joven Asakura.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer con lo que dijo Tamao y con la visión que tuve? –se mostró preocupada la sacerdotisa.

- Pues... a vivir la vida al cien por cien y a entrenar mucho para que tu visión y la de Tamao no se cumplan y, si Hao vuelve, vencerle y que no vuelva a hacer de las suyas...

- ¿De qué hablan usted y doña Anna, don Yoh? –preguntó Ryû.

- Eh... Pues que Anna y yo... hemos decidido que será mejor que entrene más duro para acabar definitivamente con Hao –contestó, algo nervioso, Yoh.

- Oye, ¿no estáis los dos algo extraños últimamente? –les preguntó Horo Horo con una mirada inquisidora.

- ¬/¬ –lo amenazó con la mirada la itako pero, a la vez, estaba roja.

- n/n –Yoh también estaba rojo aunque, esta vez, él sonreía... nerviosamente.

- ¿Y esas caras? –notaron los demás cómo las caras de ambos estaban sonrojadas y eso les hizo sospechar.

- Díselo tú, Yoh –soltó Anna, cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿En serio? O.o –se quedó perplejo el shaman, mirándola asombrado.

- Sí –asintió Anna, todavía roja–. Alguna vez se tendrán que enterar, qué más da que sea antes o después ¬/¬

- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre, don Yoh? –preguntó Ryû, no enterándose de nada al igual que los demás.

- n/n Pues que Annita y yo estamos juntos... como novios –reveló Yoh, sonriente.

- ¡¡QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?? O.O –gritaron los demás, flipando pepinillos y con la boca tocando el suelo.

- u/u Sí, es cierto... –admitía Anna, muy sonrojada y abriendo un poquito su corazón a los demás, mientras ponían caras de portero goleado–. Estamos saliendo juntos y somos novios... Así que siendo prometidos es normal... He descubierto que no podía seguir así y reconozco, delante de vosotros, que estoy enamorada de Yoh... y que es el amor de mi vida...

Hubo un silencio sepulcral, la cara de los presentes no tenía desperdicio... Luego se oyó un sorbo, que provenía de una nariz... ¿alguien iba a llorar? Todos buscaban a la que estaba llorando (porque era una chica), pero sólo alcanzaron a ver algo rosa desaparecer por la puerta del salón.

- ¿Tamao? –preguntaron los demás, extrañados, mientras Horo Horo salía tras ella.

Puesto que la chica no corría mucho, el ainu consiguió alcanzarla antes de que entrase a su habitación.

- Oyes, Tamao, ¿estás bien? –le preguntó, preocupado, sin poder evitar abrazarla.

- No... no lo sé... Horo Horo... es que... –dudaba Tamao, con unas inmensas ganas de llorar–. Por una parte me alegro mucho por la señorita Anna y el joven Yoh... pero... por otra... como yo antes estaba enamorada de él... aunque ahora no... todavía me queda algo de ese sentimiento... ¡Ay, no sé, estoy algo confundida!

- Tranquilízate, ¿ok? Y ahora respóndeme a una pregunta, por favor –le pidió el ainu, mirándola a los ojos.

- De acuerdo –aceptó Tamao, respirando profundamente.

- Muy bien –sonrió Horo Horo, pero de repente se puso serio–. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que sientes por Yoh?

- Pues... mucho cariño... aunque supongo que de hermanos... pero al escucharlos y verlos tan enamorados, que hacen tan buena pareja... algo dentro de mí se ha roto... ¡Es todo tan complicado y confuso!. ¿Por qué una parte de mí no puede olvidarlo? –confesó Tamao, largándose a llorar, abrazada a Horo Horo.

- Porque estás muy insegura y te sientes desprotegida. Piensas que jamás nadie te va a amar y que nadie va a querer estar contigo, y por eso te agarras tanto al recuerdo del amor y del cariño que le tienes a Yoh –le explicó Horo Horo, acariciándole el pelo rosáceo, aún abrazados.

- Quizás... quizás sea por eso... Horo Horo... De verdad, gracias por hacerme sobrellevar esto y hacerme entender lo que me pasa... pero... ¿por qué hace todo esto? –preguntó Tamao, mirándolo a los ojos.

- Porque tú no te mereces sufrir y porque eres una chica superespecial en mi vida y en la de los demás nn –respondió el ainu, sonriéndole y quitándole las lágrimas.

- TT/TT Horo Horo... No sé cómo agradecerle todas estas cosas...

- Siendo feliz, sonriendo y contando conmigo para lo que necesites n-n –dijo el shaman del hielo, dándole un tierno beso en la frente.

- TT/TT Oh, Horo Horo –se emocionó Tamamura, volviendo a llorar enterrando su cabeza en el pecho del ainu mientras Horo Horo la rodeaba con los brazos sobreprotectoramente.

Estuvieron así un buen rato, disfrutando de la presencia del otro y sintiendo algo extraño en el pecho y en el estómago. Horo Horo cada vez tenía más claro que la amaba, pero Tamao estaba bastante confundida.

- Tranquila... shhh... Tranquila... Tamao, todos te queremos... y seguro que el amor de tu vida vendrá... –la mecía Horo Horo, como si la estuviera arrullando–. No llores, ¿ok?

- Snif... vale –asintió Tamao, sintiéndose extrañamente a gusto entre los brazos del shaman de los hielos y cerrando los ojos cuando las últimas dos lágrimas de sus ojos desaparecieron.

"Toc, toc".

- ¿Se puede? –preguntó la voz de una chica, muy familiar para los dos, y sonaba extrañamente dulce y suave.

- Sí, snif –contestó Tamao, permitiendo el paso a...

- ¡Anna! O.o –exclamó el ainu, asombrado y alucinado.

- Hola –los saludó Anna y, muy dulce, abrazó cariñosamente a la chica del pelo rosa–. Tamao, ¿estás bien?

- OO –Horo Horo seguía pensando que lo que ocurría era un sueño, ¡Anna no se había comportado así jamás con nadie!

- Sí, no se preocupe, señorita Anna, snif –se sorbió la nariz Tamao, un poco extrañada por la actitud de la itako.

- Sé que siempre has estado enamorada de Yoh, aunque no sé si aún lo sigues, y por eso me siento mal. Nos amamos, pero no queremos hacer sufrir a nadie –comentó Anna, cogiéndole las manos con amabilidad.

- Si yo... yo considero al joven Yoh como un hermano ya. Lo que pasa es que estoy confundida por lo que sentía y por lo que siento ahora... Además, tengo miedo de que nadie me quiera y... –decía Tamao, algo avergonzada por la situación.

- Tamao, siempre hemos confiado en ti y seguiremos confiando en ti, eres como alguien de nuestra familia...

- Muchas gracias, señorita Anna, en serio. Todos se están portando tan bien conmigo –volvió a llorar Tamao, tapándose la cara con las manos.

- Ay, Tamao, no me gusta que llores... –murmuró Horo Horo, aunque las dos chicas lo oyeron.

- ¿Ves? Tienes amigos y gente que te quiere. Tú... también eres mi amiga, Tamao –sonrió Anna como pocas veces hacía.

- Se lo agradezco todo tanto, señorita Anna –dijo Tamao, abrazando a la sacerdotisa.

- Yoh me ha dicho que sonrías tanto o más que él, que te considera como la hermana menor que nunca tuvo, no duda de que eres una chica muy dulce y servicial, y que seguro que si sales a la calle te ligarás a cualquier chico y éste caerá rendido a tus pies –le contaba Anna, dándole ánimos–. ¿A que se sabe que lo ha dicho él? Fíjate cómo te anima... y yo también... y Horo Horo.

Tamao cayó al suelo, se le tambalearon las piernas por las lágrimas, y lloró más fuerte todavía. No podía creer lo que le estaba pasando, se sentía genial pero no podía dejar de llorar. Horo Horo corrió a recogerla, acunándola en su regazo, susurrándole al oído palabras bonitas hasta que se durmió, y todo esto ocurría bajo la mirada atenta de Anna.

- ¡Vaya con "Loro Loro"! –exclamó Ana, sonriendo y cruzándose de brazos.

- Ejem, ¡sólo me preocupo por una amiga! -/- –se justificaba el ainu.

- Bueno, dejémosla en su cama y que descanse –dijo Anna, mirando a la chica del cabello rosa.

Después de que el shaman de los hielos colocase a Tamao en la cama y la arropase con las sábanas, salieron de la habitación y fueron a la salita, donde estaban todos.

- ¿Tamao está bien? –preguntó Pilika, que sin duda, era su mejor amiga.

- Muy bien, no te preocupes –le respondió su hermano–. He estado calmándola hasta que se durmió.

- Qué bonito non

- Ejem... n/n –carraspeó Horo Horo, rascándose la cabeza con nerviosismo.

Más tarde se fueron todos a comer, después de esta gran noticia y del "incidente" de Tamao. Al rato, la muchacha se despertó y se fue al salón, donde comían sus amigos.

- Muy buenas tardes a todos n.n –los saludó, más feliz que unas pascuas.

- ¿Quieres comer? Hay arroz frito n-n –dijo Anna, comportándose de forma amable con ella.

- Oh, siento mucho el no haber hecho la comida... :(

- No pasa nada... si toda la comida la ha hecho Manta ¬¬ –comentó Anna, señalando al "enano" con el dedo pulgar por detrás de ella.

- nnUUUU Jejeje... jejeje –sonreía Manta, apuradillo.

- ¿Queréis saber cómo pasó lo nuestro? –les preguntó Yoh a los demás.

- Vale –asintieron los demas, curiosos.

- Pues... bueno... –se rascaba la barbilla el shaman, dudoso–. ¿Por dónde empiezo? Ó-ò

- Por el principio XD –rió Horo Horo.

- "Loro Loro"... –lo amenazaba Anna con el puño.

- O.OUUUU –los demás no querían que estallase una guerra y se echaron para atrás.

- Bueno, a lo que iba... Anna y yo... –les decía Yoh, contándoles todo con lujo de detalles en todo el relato que duró casi 45 minutos.

- ¡Wooo! O.O –exclamaron sus amigos, alucinados.

- Qué bien, me encanta cuando se forman nuevas parejitas... –dijo Pilika, suspirando.

- Entonces... ¿vosotros erais novios antes que Pilika y yo? –preguntó Len, anonadado.

- Va a ser que sí, jiji n.n –afirmó Yoh, sonriente–. Ambos nos queremos mucho, aunque a ella le resulta difícil todavía mostrar sus sentimientos... ¡pero no pasa nada, me encanta cómo es ella y ya está!

- Ejem, Yoh, ya, que tampoco es para enrollarse tanto en el discurso ¬/¬ –lo regañaba Anna.

- De acuerdo, todo lo que tú quieras, preciosa n.n –la piropeó su novio.

- O.O –los demás se quedaron estupefactos.

- Yoh... ¬/¬ –se avergonzó ella.

- n/n Jijiji –sonrió el shaman, cogiéndole una mano de manera afectuosa.

- "¿Y qué?" –les preguntó Tokagerô–. "¿Ya habéis conseguido la "gran cosa"?".

- ¡Tokagerô! –lo regañó su amo–. No seas tan impertinente

- "Jeje. Perdón" –se disculpó el espiritu.

- ¿Y qué es eso de "la gran cosa"? –inquirió Yoh, que estaba perdidísimo.

- Nada, tonterías que dice él así porque sí –negaba con la cabeza Ryû, restándole importancia con la mano.

- ¬¬ Humm... –sospechó Anna, mirando inquisidoramente a Tokagerô.

- Y Yoh... ¿cómo besa Anna? Besa... ¿bien? –preguntó Horo Horok, con picardía.

- Eh... Pues... O/O –balbuceaba Yoh, rojo–. La verdad es que...

- Porque seguramente os habréis besado más de una vez... ¿o no? –siguió con el interrogatorio su amigo Manta.

- Pues bueno, sí ha sido más de una vez... y... y... ¡¡y besa muy bien!!

- ¬/¬ –las mejillas de Anna estaban rojísimas por el comentario de su prometido.

- Jejeje –rieron los demás, pillos.

- Vale, ya está bien de tanto cotilleo ¬/¬ –zanjó el tema la sacerdotisa.

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? –preguntó el chico del tupé, sintiéndose aburrido.

- Pues... ¿nos vamos de rebajas? –propuso Pilika.

- ¿Es que te quieres comprar algo?

- ¡¡Sí!! –asintió Pilika con ilusión–. ¡Jeje!

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Bueno, cómo va eso??

Otra vez nos vemos, ya que he actualizado dos capítulos a la vez xD Así que otra vez nos volvemos a reencontrar xD

Qué les pareció el capítulo? Realmente se lo esperaban? Jaja, no sé, la verdad es que pensé que así dejaba mucho más suspense el lemon... y la aparición de Hao.

Como ven, la mayoría del protagonismo es de Yoh y Anna y el lemon casi consumado que realizan. Pero para no hartar con tanto YohxAnna, también he querido poner a Tamao en un puesto importante en este capítulo (de hecho, una escena completa). También Horo Horo hace por consolar a la pelirrosada, y nuevos aspectos de los personajes se van revelando.

Y por fin Yoh y Anna confesaron su amor como Pilika y Len (ya era hora, no? n.n). Pero seguro que no esperaban la aparición de Hao así, eh? Un tanto espectacular, con la lava y el volcán y todo eso... cuál será su venganza? Y aparecerá en el próximo capítulo? Robará a Anna? Y Yoh qué hará?

Puede que solo sean pistas falsas, o verdaderas, estos interrogantes, pero para eso... tienen que seguir el fic al pie del cañón xD Y también ha habido un poquito de HaoxAnna (aunque haya sido en especie de sueño, o como quieran llamarlo), pero algo es algo, no?

Ahora, si me permiten, el consabido disclaimer xD:

**Takei**-sama creó **Shaman King**, así como sus personajes y todo su universo relacionado con la serie. Yo sólo lo tomo para crear una historia basada en la serie pero **sin fines lucrativos**.

Todas las **marcas, películas, títulos y canciones **que aparecen en este capítulo **pertenecen a sus** respectivas **compañías, discografías y autores, etc, etc...**, yo únicamente **las tomo prestadas** para dotar de sentido a la historia.

Todo lo demás, así como este fic, son de mi propiedad y vienen de mi imaginación, no he plagiado ni tampoco he copiado de otros fics, por lo tanto los capítulos y la historia están sujetos a **mis derechos de autor**.

La verdad es que la lluvia ayuda a crear ambiente, no sé si me entienden xD

Pero eso sí, sin los nocivos efectos del alcohol xD

Espero que les haya gustado este esperado capítulo y que no les haya decepcionado n.n

Y espero sus reviews, para ver que les pareció este capítulo y si la historia la encuentran buena n.n

Ya nada más, que se cuiden, que manden REVIEWS, y que les mando muchos abrazos, besitos y la mayor de las suertes, porque la mayoría de ustedes comienzan los estudios xD Yo ya empecé hace muuuuucho tiempo, y se acerca el veranito para mí y tendré mis vacaciones xD

Con todo mi amor...

Anna Mary Marian 


	14. La primavera la sangre altera

Capítulo 14: La primavera

**Capítulo 14: La primavera... la sangre altera **

Estamos en primavera, en las vacaciones de Pascua aproximadamente.

De vez en cuando, los habitantes de la mansión reciben llamadas telefónicas de Jun y Chocolove... A veces Pilika tenía que irse a Hokkaidô para ver y estar con sus padres los fines de semana y para prestarles ayuda (Horo Horo también iba allí cuando le apetecía). Esto hacía que Len se mostrase triste o irritado. Pero esta vez Pilika tenía que hacer un trabajo que le mandaron en el instituto y se quedó.

Afortunadamente o no, empezaba a hacer calor en esta época, con lo cual, todos llevaban prendas más frescas y cortas. Anna veía que su vestido negro favorito que se ponía hace años ya no le estaba igual de bien que antes, le estaba demasiado pequeño... aunque ya de por sí destacaban sus buenos atributos y sus hermosísimas curvas...

- Me parece que este vestido lo tengo que tirar y hacerme uno nuevo... ya que sé coser y no lo hago tan mal... –decía Anna, mirándose la falda del vestido.

- ¿Y por qué no te compras uno? –le preguntó la ainu, ayudada por Anna y por Len para hacer el trabajo.

- Bah... No sé... –no le dio la más mínima importancia la sacerdotisa y por eso sacó la lengua.

Todos estaban en la salita y cada uno hacía una cosa en concreto. Horo Horo y Ryû veían en la televisión una serie llamada "Nadie me conoce". Lyserg leía un libro de "Harry Potter". Manta estaba mirando una cosa en su ordenador portátil. Fausto estaba trabajando en el hospital por la mañana (era fin de semana y le tocaba turno). Tamao hacía los pasatiempos de una revista... y Yoh no dejaba de observar de reojo a Anna muy interesantemente.

Las hormonas pululaban en su mente... y era cierto ese dicho tan conocido de "La primavera, la sangre altera"... Yoh llevaba bastante tiempo con el mismo pensamiento en la cabeza: hacer el amor con Anna, esta vez, sin interrupciones. Sabía que Anna no lo rechazaría, el problema era "deshacerse" de los otros. Al menos, ya todos sabían que estaban juntos, así que podían decirles tranquilamente que querían estar solos.

Sin darse cuenta, se había quedado con una cara de tonto embobado, y así se lo hizo saber Anna.

- Eo, Yoh, ¿en qué piensas? –preguntó Anna, tentada en darle una cachetada por si reaccionaba su prometido.

- Eh... esto... en nada, jiji n/n

- ¬¬ Humm... –la sacerdotisa no se lo creía, así que miró hacia otro lado.

- Eh, don Yoh, ¿por qué no sigue la serie? Creía que la estaba viendo –dijo Ryû, mientras Tokagerô reía a carcajadas mirando la pantalla del televisor.

- Sí, tío, te has perdido la parte interesante en la que el perro de Dean se escapa cuando estaba interrogándole la poli sobre la vieja del quinto que perdió a su gato –contaba Horo Horo, partiéndose de risa también.

- Ay, ayúdame con esto, Len –le pidió Pilika, algo en apuros.

- A ver... –decía Len, dándole un beso en la frente y acariciando los brazos de la chica, mientras los dos leían en voz baja unos folios que ella buscó en Internet para responder unas preguntas que le pedían en el trabajo.

- Bueno, como veo que has encontrado una buena ayuda en Len, no hace falta que me quede aquí –suspiró Anna, levantándose de la silla.

- Gracias por tu ayuda, Anna –le agradeció la ainu.

- De nada... Voy a estar en mi habitación un rato, aunque primero pasaré por la cocina para tomar algo...

- ¡Voy contigo! –exclamó Yoh, levantándose también–. Es que quiero beber algo de zumo de naranja n-n

- Humm... vale –aceptó Anna, y los dos se fueron a la cocina.

- Oye, Anna, verás... mmm... He estado pensando, y... y qué te parecería que... que... que... que hiciéramos el amor... ¿esta noche? –preguntó Yoh, nervioso, haciendo circulitos con el pie en el suelo.

- Eh... O/O –musitó Anna, roja, y le temblaban las manos cuando se servía en un vaso gaseosa.

- Es que... desde aquél día, el día 2 de enero en el que llovía por la noche, no he dejado de pensar en lo mismo... u/u

- Yoh... Yo... no... no sé... O/O –balbuceaba Anna.

- ¿Qué te ocurre, Anna? –se preocupó Yoh, ya que la itako seguía temblando.

- ...

- ¿Anna? –inquirió Yoh, cogiendo los brazos de Anna y obligándola a que lo mirase, extrañado y preocupado.

- Sí quiero –susurró Anna, al oído de su prometido.

- Perfecto –dijo Yoh sonriente, dándole un pico.

- La verdad es que yo... de vez en cuando pensaba en ése día... Nos interrumpieron dos veces... –decía Anna, mientras Yoh acercaba sus labios al cuello de ella y la empezó a besar ahí.

- Sí... y no fue tan mal después de todo... Y tampoco te iba a pedir esto si estábamos con la universidad, los trabajos y los exámenes... –dijo Yoh, acariciando la cintura y los muslos de la chica por encima del vestido, provocando que ella soltase un suspiro placentero y, a todo esto, Yoh seguía besándola en el cuello con mucho deseo.

- Yoh... Será... será mejor que... subamos a mi cuarto –le susurró la sacerdotisa un tanto jadeante.

- De acuerdo –aceptó el shaman, sonriéndole y dándole un tierno beso en los labios.

Yoh cogió a Anna en brazos como si estuviesen recién casados, y se fueron así en dirección al cuarto de la itako.

Al llegar, Yoh dejó a Anna en su cama con cuidado, mientras echaba el cerrojo a la puerta. Después se acercó a la cama, se tumbó con su novia, y siguió besando el cuello de la chica. Ella, mientras tanto, se dedicaba a recorrer los pectorales del shaman con sus manos por dentro de la camiseta.

No les importaba que fuese por la mañana, por la tarde o por la noche, solamente sabían que necesitaban amarse, después de una época que por poco lo conseguían y ya habían pasado más de tres meses. Sí, en estas edades eran las hormonas las que dominaban este tipo de situación, dejando que los sentimientos cooperasen de sobremanera para aprovechar el momento.

Deseo y pasión sentían, ambos estaban casi desesperados, la atracción los dominaba. Comerse no era suficiente, ni las caricias, ni los besos tampoco. Daban vueltas en la cama, había unos cuantos cojines por el suelo y las sábanas estaban arrugadas, deshaciendo la cama por los movimientos tan candentes que hacían los dos jóvenes.

- Aaahhh... Yoh... Cómo deseo ser tuya... Quiero que me hagas tuya... solamente para ti... y no quiero ser de nadie más... –suspiraba Anna, que gozaba con los besos que le propiciaba su novio.

Anna tenía las piernas abiertas para que Yoh estuviese en medio de estas dos, él las acariciaba con mucho deleite. Las manos del shaman se quedaron en sus muslos, eran tan perfectos... como su pecho...

Le retiró el vestido negro suavemente, de abajo hacia arriba, y se contentó con ver a su amada Annita en ropa interior (de color gris oscuro), aunque él todavía no se había quitado nada. Y el castaño pensó esto: si hoy los interrumpían, por la noche lo intentarían otra vez.

Quizás lo insospechado de estos casos, es que cuando una persona está tan excitada o emocionada, estando en la situación en la que estaban estos dos, las cosas que no se atrevían a decir (pero seguramente sí a pensar), lo decían sin ningún pudor o vergüenza... Y eso era lo que les pasaba a Yoh y a Anna...

- Annita... ¿sabes que estás muy sexy así? Eres tan sensual y tan hermosa... y, por eso, me pones a cien... –le susurró Yoh de forma pícara al oído mientras Anna se mordía el labio inferior por lo que ha dicho su prometido.

La rubia no aguantó más, y casi le arrancó de un movimiento la camiseta a Yoh, dejándola muy lejos. Besándose con desesperación y ahínco, fue el muchacho quien se deshizo del pantalón por su propia cuenta, mandándolo lejos también. Así que los dos volvieron a estar en ropa interior... Anna lo observó con una sonrisa y mirada traviesas, muy inusual en ella, y Yoh rió.

- Ay, Yoh, eres tan perfecto... –dijo Anna en un susurro mientras el shaman mordía sutilmente el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda de su prometida.

- Volvámonos uno, Annita –le murmuró al oído justo antes de besarla con fiereza.

Probablemente, los instintos ganaban más que los sentimientos en ese momento, pero tanto Anna como Yoh no les importaba en absoluto, necesitaban hacer el amor y lo harían, pese a quien le pese...

Yoh iba a empezar a hacer lo suyo muy pronto, porque veía que ante sus ojos su prometida se iba quitando el sostén lentamente, pero...

- Don Yoh, doña Anna, ¿están ahí? –preguntó Ryû, tocando a la puerta y sobresaltando a los dos jóvenes.

- Mierda... –susurraron a coro Yoh y Anna.

- Sí, Ryû. Ahora bajamos, no te preocupes –dijo Yoh su voz despreocupada de siempre, en alto, para que le escuchara su amigo.

- De acuerdo –asintió Ryû, marchándose.

- Jooo... –se quejó Anna, con cara de perrito apaleado, y se ajustaba bien el sostén.

- Bueno, volveremos a hacerlo esta noche, y esta vez nada ni nadie nos lo va a impedir –le aseguró su novio, dándole un suave beso en la frente y empezando a vestirse.

- Son unos malditos parásitos –les insultó Anna, quejándose de nuevo.

Así que ambos se vistieron y bajaron... No había nadie en la salita. Fueron a la cocina... tampoco nadie estaba. ¿Y en el salón? Nada de nada. En el jardín... ni mucho menos... Pero había ruido en otra habitación... así que fueron ahí: ¡la Sala de Juegos!. Y se encontraron ahí el ambiente tan animado que se respiraba.

- ¡¡Huyyyyy!!. ¡No, no, no, no, nooooo! –exclamaba Horo Horo, jugando al pinball, centrado en que dos bolas no se cayesen en uno de los agujeros.

- ¡¡Sí, al centro!!. ¡¡Toma!! –gritó eufórico Len, apretando el puño, que estaba jugando a la diana (o a los dardos, que es lo mismo) con Ryû, Tamao y Pilika.

- ¡¡Ajajááá!!. ¡Ahí estás, malvado! –chillaba Manta, con un casco de realidad virtual en la cabeza (ocultándole los ojos) y dio una patada en el aire, seguida de un puñetazo–. ¡¡Yaaaaih!!

- ¿Por qué no dejáis de jalear tanto? Intento leer –dijo molesto Lyserg, sentado en una butaca y volviendo a la lectura de "Harry Potter".

- ¿Para qué nos has traído, Ryû? –preguntó Yoh, cogido de la mano de Anna.

- ¡Ah! Pues... para que estuviéramos todos juntos, pasando un rato agradable... n-n –sonrió bonachonamente el chico del tupé.

- --¬ --¬ –Anna lanzó una mirada asesina a todos.

- O.oUUU –los amigos de Yoh no articularon palabra, ¿por qué la itako se ponía así tan de repente?

- Tranquila, no te sulfures n.nUU –dijo Yoh, tratando de tranquilizarla.

- ¡¿YO?!. ¡¿SULFURADA?!. ¡¡QUÉ VA!! –gritó con irritación la joven, cruzándose de brazos.

- Err... mejor nos sentamos aquí y observamos cómo jugáis, es que no me apetece jugar y me parece que Anna tampoco –le dijo el shaman de pelo castaño a Ryû.

- Ah, vale –se encogió de hombros Ryû, que estaba dispuesto a desbancar a Len con su dardo.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Eran las nueve y diez de la noche. Terminaron de cenar tortilla francesa, acompañada de una ensalada variada y un surtido de fiambre (que Horo Horo no dejaba de jalar, como si su vida dependiese de comer a trompicones y con gran ansiedad). Y de postre tomaron unos riquísimos pasteles de melocotón hechos por Tamao, Manta y Ryû.

Fausto vino por la tarde, ya casi de noche, estaba bastante cansado, así que primero se bañó durante media hora en las aguas termales y después comió bastante para reponer fuerzas.

- ¿Qué tal si nos damos todos una vuelta por ahí? –propuso Len, cuando todos estaban sentados en el salón viendo la televisión.

- Buena idea, Len –sonrió Pilika, a su lado, y se abrazó a su novio.

- Sí, que necesito despejarme –asintió Fausto.

- Yo también –asentían Lyserg, Manta, Tamao, Horo Horo y Ryû, a la vez.

- Yo paso, que tengo cosas que hacer –negó Anna, levantándose de su asiento.

- Igual que yo n.n –dijo Yoh, para no abandonar a su novia.

- Bueno, pues en marcha –ordenó Len, que se levantó del sofá y le dio un beso fugaz en la mejilla a Pilika, mientras que los demás le siguieron y todos salieron menos Yoh y Anna.

- Dicen que a la tercera va la vencida –murmuró Yoh al oído de Anna.

- Esperemos que tengas razón... –suspiró la sacerdotisa, subiendo las escaleras hacia su cuarto.

Yoh también se dirigió al cuarto de la itako, y cuando entró la vio tumbada en la cama pensativa mirando el techo. El chico se acercó a ella, abrazándola con profundo afecto y dándole un pequeño beso en la comisura de la boca. Anna sonrió un poco, susurró un "Tonto" y empezó a besarlo con ansia. El shaman no se lo pensó dos veces, separó las dos piernas de Anna cogiéndolas con ambas manos, y le quitó el corto vestido negro de abajo hacia arriba con sensualidad.

Anna soltó una risita, pero se abalanzó al cuello de su prometido, a besarlo con mucha pasión y deseo, mientras que sus manos quitaban la camiseta de Yoh.

- Anna... Quiero hacerte el amor... Quiero hacerte mía... –jadeaba entre besos el shaman.

- Sí... Sí... Sí... –repetía Anna, suspirando con excitación–. Hazme tuya... Hazme tuya, Yoh...

Cuando Anna iba a quitar el pantalón a Yoh, de repente... sonó el teléfono. Ambos amantes se asustaron por semejante ruido tan desagradable para sus oídos, pero decidieron pasar... y seguir a lo suyo.

- Uhm, ese cacharro me molesta, no me consigo concentrar... –murmuraba la sacerdotisa mientras Yoh le lamía el cuello.

- Jiji, creo que yo tendría que decirlo... A fin de cuentas son los chicos los que hacen el "trabajo" –rió Yoh, con su usual sonrisita, y siguió con su tarea de dejar un chupetón en el cuello de su novia.

- Es una pesadez... ¿es que no va a parar de llamar? –inquirió ella, molesta–. ¡Ya han pasado los cinco toques, y otra vez está llamando!

- Bueno, ya se cansará. No te preocupes –dijo Yoh, atrapando los labios de Anna con los suyos, haciendo que Anna emitiera un gemido ahogado.

El teléfono fijo de la casa paró de sonar, y tanto Yoh como Anna respiraron aliviados, pero... en su lugar sonó el de la itako. Anna estaba realmente irritada, y se retiró del cuerpo y de los labios de Yoh.

- ¿Quién demonios es? –preguntó fastidiada, cogiendo el móvil situado en la mesita de noche, y se le cambió la cara por completo cuando abrió su móvil de concha y vio la pantalla–. Yoh... Es... tu abuela.

- O.o ¿Mi abuela? Pero... ¿qué hace llamando a estas horas?

- Tengo que cogerlo, no le puedo fallar, es mi maestra –dijo apenada, mirando a su prometido, y le dio al botón verde para aceptar la llamada–. ¿Sí?

Y así pasó más de una hora y media de conversación entre Anna y Kino. La sacerdotisa se disculpó varias veces por no coger antes el teléfono de la casa (era Kino quien llamaba tan insistente), hablaron de varios temas: los estudios, cómo estaba la casa, el presupuesto que recibía Yoh todos los meses por haber ganado el Torneo, la colaboración de los demás en la mansión, la familia de Izumo, etcétera... y, cómo no, sobre el entrenamiento de Yoh y, sobre todo, si lo hacía a rajatabla.

En esa eterna hora y media, Yoh no sabía qué hacer. Se paseaba en círculos por la habitación, o le hacía cositas a Anna (mala suerte para él, pues él intentó hacerle cosquillas pero a cambio recibió un chichón en la cabeza), o escuchar las canciones del MP4 de Anna.

Cuando por fin finalizó la conversación, Anna suspiró con cansancio mientras dejaba el móvil otra vez en la mesita de noche.

- ¡Viva, viva! –gritó Yoh–. Ya era hora, no aguantaba más.

- Ahora no sé si tengo ganas de continuar... –bufó Anna, mirando las sábanas.

- Annita, no digas eso, sólo nos falta un cachito para conseguirlo –le ponía cara de perrito abandonado Yoh.

- Después de hablar con tu abuela, Yoh, ahora es que ni me apetece...

- Annita, anda, porfa... Te lo suplico. Y sé que tú tienes ganas, así que no me lo niegues...

- Estoy cansada... –gruñó la sacerdotisa, cruzándose de brazos.

- Anniiiiitaaaa –decía con voz de niño chiquito mientras le dirigía una mirada suplicante con unos ojitos brillantes y adorables.

- Si dejas de ponerte tan infantil... a lo mejor me lo pienso –sonrió un poco Anna.

- Humm... ¿esta cara te parece lo suficientemente varonil para pensártelo? –preguntó Yoh, poniendo voz seductora y cambiando a una mirada más sexy y penetrante.

- Eso... ya hace cambiar las cosas –empezó a reír Anna, aguantándose las ganas de llorar de la risa.

- ¡Oye! –se sorprendió Yoh por la reacción de Anna, pues creía que la chica empezaría a comerle a besos–. No te rías... ¡eso no se vale!

- Jajajaja, Yoh, en el fondo, sigues siendo tan infantil... –reía la itako, quitándose con un dedo una lágrima.

- Jooo... ¬3¬ –hinchó los carrillos el shaman–. Annita, estamos perdiendo tiempo, tenemos que aprovechar el hecho de que los demás no estén aquí para... ya sabes...

- Pero... jiji... En fin, a veces pienso que tú eres más infantil que Manta.

- O.o ¿Dices que Manta es infantil?

- ¬¬ Por su estatura.

- O.o Pero eso no tiene nada que ver... pienso yo.

- ¬¬ Yo no pienso igual que tú, Yoh.

- TT.TT Joo –pataleó Yoh–. Annita, si seguimos así, al final no podremos hacer nada...

- Estamos charlando ¬¬

- Pe-pero... yo quiero... u/u

- ¿Charlar? ¬¬

- ¡No!. ¡Hacer el amor, y con tus comentarios no puedo hacer nada porque me estás esquivando! -/-

- Ah, ya entiendo... Bueno, si quieres... acepto -.-

- Y lo dice tan pancha... Dice "acepto", así, sin más ¬¬UU

- Tú también dices las cosas tan pancho y con una gran pachorra... Te estoy imitando xD

- ¿¿Pero a ésta qué le ocurre?? Ó.ó ¿Te la vas a pasar riendo todo el rato o qué? –preguntó extrañadísimo el shaman, esa no era la Annita que conocía y actuaba de forma muy inusual.

- Como si tuviese muchas ocasiones de reír o sonreír... u-u –dijo Anna, poniéndose más seria.

- ... ¡Pues, de esta manera sí! n.n –exclamó Yoh, empezando a hacerle cosquillas en los costados a Anna.

- ¡Jajajajajajajajajajaja!. ¡Yoh, nooo!. ¡Jajajaja!. ¡Que no puedo parar de reír!. ¡Deja de hacerme cosquillas! –pedía Anna, intentando zafarse pero no podía.

- ¡Jijiji! n-n

Otra vez el móvil estaba sonando, ¿quién demonios era? Ya iba la segunda vez que llamaban. Y otra vez la cara de Anna se volvió furibunda y echaba chispas por los ojos.

- ¡¡Estoy hasta las mismísimas narices del estúpido móvil!!. ¡¡Dejad de llamar!!. ¡Arg!

- Ay... parece ser que hoy tampoco es nuestro día... –suspiró el shaman, que ya había parado de hacerle cosquillas.

- ¡¡Eyyyyy!!. ¡Anna!. ¿Estás despierta? –se oía una voz de chica desde fuera de la ventana.

- Mayumi, ¿tú crees que te va a oír? Tienes que gritar, así... ¡¡ANNAAAA!!. ¡ÁBRENOS LA PUERTAAAA!. ¡QUE TE HEMOS ESTADO LLAMANDO DESDE EL MÓVIL Y NO CONTESTABAS!

- No me digas que son... mis amigas de la universidad –murmuró Anna, con los ojos como platos, mirando a Yoh.

- Jiji, pues parece que sí n.nUU

- Te has pasado, Michiru ¬¬UU –dijo Mayumi, cruzada de brazos.

- ¿Y qué quieres que le haga? –inquirió Michiru, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Creo que será mejor que nos vistamos y les abramos la puerta, tampoco puedo fingir que no estoy... –bufó Anna, levantándose de la cama y poniéndose rápidamente un sencillo vestido de color amarillo con bordados de flores azules.

Itako y shaman se vistieron todo lo rápido que podían, ya que el timbre de la casa lo pulsaban continuamente las compañeras de universidad de la rubia. Atusándose bien el pelo, mirándose en el espejo, respiró hondo y abrió la puerta con una cara normal. Yoh, sin embargo, se fue al la salita a ver la tele.

- Parecéis unas verduleras gritando por la calle... –dijo Anna, mirando a su grupo de amigas, que eran cuatro.

- Ejem, es que no nos contestabas al móvil, y vimos luz aquí y no entendíamos cómo no lo cogías... –comentaba una chica pelirroja de cabello ondulado y ojos azul zafiro, ésa era Michiru.

- Queríamos hablar contigo, Annita n.nUU –dijo otra chica de media melena lisa de color negro azabache y con un pasador de plata, ésa era Mayumi.

- Hacernos esperar tanto no es bueno, ¿sabes? –le dijo a la sacerdotisa una chica de cabellos marrones, recogidos en dos coletas, y se llamaba Hazuki.

- ¡Que somos tus amigas, eso no lo olvides! –exclamó la última del cuarteto, Momoko, una chica con gafas redondas y con una preciosa y larga trenza de color violáceo.

- Ya lo sé –sonrió Anna, cerrando los ojos–. Y, Mayumi, no me llames Annita, ¿vale? No soy una niña pequeña de cinco años.

- Jeje, tampoco es para que te pongas así, mujer n.nUU –dijo la aludida.

- ¿Podemos pasar? –preguntó Hazuki con voz implorante.

- Es verdad, nunca habíamos venido a tu casa...

- Está bien –suspiró la sacerdotisa–. Pasad.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

- Estoy harto... de ponerme al servicio de estos patéticos humanos... –gruñó Hao.

- ¿Por qué está esperando tanto?. ¿Es que no tiene de ese modelo?

- Sí, perdón, aquí está... Sólo que no lo encontraba –salió de un cuarto Hao, vestido con camisa naranja, pantalones de pinza negros y unos lustrosos zapatos negros, portando una caja entre sus manos.

- Menos mal, ya que iba hacer el contrato... –dijo una señora ricachona de no más de cincuenta años, con un chihuahua en un brazo y un gran bolso de los caros en el otro.

- Sí... –gruñó Hao, dándole unos papeles, un bolígrafo y el paquete, y seguidamente estaba pensando–. "Qué ganas me dan de quemarla viva... De hacerle daño... Torturarla... ¡Arggg!".

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó la señora, mirándolo altivamente.

- Nada n.nUU Firme el contrato y ponga sus datos.

- ¬¬ Hummm... –sospechó la mujer, y seguía concentrada en escribir el formulario.

- ¿Asakura?. ¿Puedes venir un momento?

- Sí, "jefe" –contestó Hao, con voz cansina y se fue a donde lo llamaron.

- Muchacho, ya sé que no es fácil vender móviles en una tienda como ésta, pero si te muestras más amable hacia el público y haces otras cosillas más... pues la tienda prosperaría, habría más clientela y tendrías tú más ventajas, como un aumento de sueldo, renovación de tu contrato, vacaciones pagadas, extras... –le comentaba su jefe, era calvo pero con un gran bigote negro.

- Lo sé, "jefe", pero tiene que tener en cuenta que sólo llevo un mes aquí trabajando y todavía no me he habituado a ello... –se escudaba Hao, cómo le repateaba el hecho de tener un superior... Él, Hao Asakura, ¡que podría haber sido Shaman King! Y ahora era un subordinado de un humano cuarentón que se las daba de bonachón.

- Bueno, está bien... Veo que estás cansado, la tienda cerrará dentro de 10 minutos... Si quieres, me encargo yo de la clienta, tú puedes irte a tu casa –se mostró comprensivo el hombre, dándole una palmadita en el hombro.

- Sí... –dijo cansinamente, yéndose a coger su chaqueta negra.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Estaba realmente cansado... y estresado. El tumultuoso y ensordecedor Tokyo lo enervaban más todavía, con sus luces, su gentío, sus ruidos, su tráfico... Más tranquilo se estaba en las afueras. Miraba la ciudad desde fuera, sentado en un pequeño monte, cerca de la ciudad, a un sólo kilómetro.

Le gustaba el contacto con la hierba, con el viento, con la naturaleza... y los malditos humanos harían del planeta un lugar horrible. Por eso los odiaba.

Se quitó los zapatos, la chaqueta y la camisa, dejando ver su perfecto y sexy torso musculoso. Sudaba por ese agobio que le daba la ciudad. Había más tranquilidad, más prosperidad y más naturaleza hacía 500 años... y mucho más hacía 1000... Qué lástima de planeta, los humanos apenas lo conservan. ¡Si el fin del mundo lo iban a provocar ellos!

Bueno, prefería respirar hondo y quitarse esos pensamientos. Ah, la naturaleza... Al final, seguro que ella lo pondrá todo en su sitio.

- Rebajarse a ser un vendedor de móviles... Pero para conseguir dinero, claro. Si no consigues dinero, no eres nadie. La sociedad es tan consumista, hay tanto relativismo... Y ni siquiera se fijan en las cosas más importantes... –suspiró Hao, con el rostro serio.

Su espíritu estaba a su lado, en forma de bola de energía. Le transmitía un calor especial y acogedor. Él era su única compañía... más bien, su compañero. Quizás... hasta amigo. Pero... él no necesitaba amigos especialmente. Se bastaba él solo, aunque si alguien le ayudaba... pues mejor.

Se tumbó en el césped, a ver las estrellas. Eso también lo tranquilizaba. Él era "El Hombre de la Estrella", así era conocido en su época de onmyôji y de pache. Qué tiempos aquellos...

- Vivir de alquiler no es lo que más me apetezca, pero viví en otras circunstancias peores, por supuesto. Cuando tenga el dinero suficiente, me compraré una casa en condiciones. Y ya veremos lo que haremos después... Por ahora, ésta época estará tranquila... pero ya nos pondremos en marcha como antes, ¿qué te parece, espíritu del fuego?

La esencia del fuego lo miró con ojos de reproche y se elevó unos centímetros en el aire. Hao se incorporó y se echó el largo pelo hacia atrás.

- No me mires así... Sé que estás aburrido, que no hay ni batallas, ni peleas, ni acción, ni nada... pero tienes que saber que la prioridad es la prioridad: sobrevivir. Ya te digo que luego será todo como antes. Le daremos su merecido a mi hermanito y a su linda prometida y a sus patéticos amigos... Te lo prometo. Pero por ahora, tenemos que esperar a que se estabilice todo y nuestra situación.

El espíritu se movió vacilante por el aire y al final hizo un gesto de afirmación, como si quisiera decir que lo había entendido todo y que esperará hasta el momento adecuado.

- Muy bien n-n Me alegro que lo hayas entendido. Y mira... ¿quieres cenar? Será uno, pero bueno... algo es algo –dijo Hao, que sin mirar, señaló hacia atrás de él.

- Ó-ò ¿Pe-pero... qué demonios? –se preguntó un hombre, que vagabundeaba por ahí, con su cartera de ejecutivo pero estaba bastante ebrio.

- Veo que no te parece nada mal, espíritu del fuego –se levantó el shaman y miró al ejecutivo–. Pero veo que no es muy adecuado que este humano se dedique a orinar y a defecar entre los árboles después de haberse emborrachado con sus amigotes del trabajo, ¿no?

- ¿Có... cómo sabe que...?

- ¡¡Over soul estilo kôbaku!!. ¡¡Espíritu del fuego kurobina!!

- ¡¡ARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

- Jeje, parece que a la tercera no va la vencida –comentó Yoh, con pesadumbre, mientras comían.

- ¬¬

- Tranquila, que lo bueno siempre se hace esperar –sonrió Yoh mientras le acariciaba el pelo a la itako.

- O.o?? –se quedaron extrañados los demás, sin embargo, siguieron comiendo.

Era de día, y estaban almorzando. Al final... ¿qué pasó? Pues que las compañeras de universidad de Anna se quedaron hasta tarde hablando con ella y con Yoh... La sacerdotisa, por propia seguridad, no quiso desvelar que Yoh era su novio y su prometido, además, Yoh lo entendió.

Como las cuatro chicas se fueron tan tarde y casi enseguida vinieron los amigos de Yoh, los dos decidieron que esa noche... no iban a hacer el amor. Toda una pena, sí, pero... quizás el destino, que es tan caprichoso, no quiso que precisamente ese día pudiesen amarse. Otro día será...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00oo00o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0**

Hola a todo el mundo!! XD

Bueno, dije en el capítulo anterior que me ausentaba no sé cuánto tiempo, pero la inspiración me vino de repente y me puse a escribir en la computadora como una loca xD Para que ningún detalle se me fuese de la mente, claro.

También estoy empezando a escribir el capítulo 15, aunque... no sé cuándo podré actualizarlo, así que ahí sí quiero que sean pacientes. En el instituto me dieron hojas del calendario de exámenes y veo que no podría dedicarle todo lo que quisiera a este fic. Pero no se preocupen, que no lo dejaré NUNCA de lado, eso lo pueden tener por seguro. Cuando tengo algo en mente no paro hasta conseguirlo, pero como ahora, dentro de poquito, se me acercan los exámenes finales, recuperaciones de otras evaluaciones y la prueba de acceso a la universidad... Espero que lo entiendan. Pero a lo mejor se sorprenden y actualizo en el momento menos pensado (como ahora, por ejemplo, que creía que no podría terminar el capítulo, y aquí me tienen xD).

Jeje, les gustó el capítulo?? Creo que me paso con el lemon, no sé xD Es que he puesto doble lemon xD Pero lemon no consumado, o sea, que no llegan al... acto en cuestión, no sé si me entienden n.n Un amigo me dice que soy una corta-rollos, pero en fin... ése es un pequeño suspense que le doy. Ahora la duda es... ¿cuándo diablos lo harán?. ¿Cuántas veces los interrumpirán? Sólo les digo que en el próximo capítulo NO habrá lemon (es mejor moderarse, ¿no creen?). aunque en éste cap Yoh y Anna están algo (por no decir "muy") calenturientos xD Ay, las hormonas... como tratan a los pobrecitos xD Creo que Yoh es el que tiene las hormonas más subidas que Anna, ¿ustedes qué piensan? XD

En cuanto a lo que dice Horo "Sí, tío, te has perdido la parte interesante en la que el perro de Dean se escapa cuando estaba interrogándole la poli sobre la vieja del quinto que perdió a su gato"... parecía un trabalenguas xD Me hizo mucha gracia escribir eso xD

También quería poner una pequeña escena en la sala de videojuegos. ¿Se imaginan a Manta dando saltitos y patadas con el gran casco de realidad virtual? XD Lyserg, el único que se divertía a su manera, leyendo Harry Potter (yo me he leído todos los libros), protestando por el ruido xD Podría haberse ido a su recámara o al salón, que estaría más tranquilito, ¿no? XD

Y ahí ven a personajes nuevos: Michiru, Mayumi, Hazuki y Momoko (vale, las tres, menos una, empiezan por "M"). Jeje, son las amigas de universidad de Anna y las he descrito muy por encima, es decir, lo más básico. Estos no son personajes encargados, que lo tengan en cuenta. A no ser que quieran atribuirse a algún personaje... Hum, los que me tengan en el msn les adelantaré cositas del fic, porque haré bastantes personajes nuevos y sé dónde situarlos, pero a lo mejor pueden ser un pequeño tributo hacia ustedes... Errr, no sé si me habrán entendido, pero en fin... Si lo hablamos ya lo entenderán n.n

Ejem, y apareció Hao de nuevo!! En una situación... un tanto rara, ¿no les parece? Vendedor de celulares!! Esto sí que es raro!! Pero ya lo dice él, necesita estabilidad, y sobre todo de la económica. Hasta el espíritu del fuego se aburre porque no hay ni batallas ni nada. Pero ya verán que, poco a poco, volverá a la carga. Ya no más, mata a uno para alimentar al espíritu xD Sean pacientes, ¿eh? Que sólo estamos en el principio del fic!!

Bueno, ahora, disclaimer:

**Takei**-sama creó **Shaman King**, así como sus personajes y todo su universo relacionado con la serie. Yo sólo lo tomo para crear una historia basada en la serie pero **sin fines lucrativos**.

Todas las **marcas, películas, títulos y canciones **que aparecen en este capítulo **pertenecen a sus** respectivas **compañías, discografías y autores, etc, etc...**, yo únicamente **las tomo prestadas** para dotar de sentido a la historia.

Los personajes **Michiru, Mayumi, Hazuki y Momoko **son personajes creados por mí. Así como el e**jecutivo borracho, la ricachona con el chihuahua y el jefe de Hao** xD

Todo lo demás, así como este fic, son de mi propiedad y vienen de mi imaginación, no he plagiado ni tampoco he copiado de otros fics, por lo tanto los capítulos y la historia están sujetos a **mis derechos de autor**.

Jeje, voy a despedirme. Si tienen mi e-mail, podrían hablar conmigo sobre el tema de personajes... tienen una ventaja pues ustedes "aparecen" en el fic y saben por adelantado lo que ocurrirá xD Si las ideas las tengo en mente y no me faltan. Pero transcribirlo en la computadora ya es un poco más complicado.

Ya no más, espero que el capítulo les haya sido de su agrado. Reviews, no sean perezosos! XD Les mando muchos besitos y que se cuiden mucho.

Con todo mi amor...

Anna Mary Marian 


	15. El trato

Capítulo 15: El trato

**Capítulo 15: El trato**

¡Qué rápido pasa el tiempo! La primavera dio paso casi al verano, y el calorcito al bochorno. Estamos en el día 5 de Junio, momento en el que nuestros shamanes están muy ilusionados pero también muy nerviosos: a la vez que se acercaban las vacaciones de verano... ¡también se acercaban la época de exámenes!

- Ouf, más estrés, no lo puedo soportar... –dijo Horo Horo, angustiado, en el momento del desayuno–. Menos mal que hoy es viernes... y mañana no tenemos nada...

- Eres un quejica ¬¬ –le regañó Len, tomándose su ansiado vaso de leche.

- ¬¬ ¿Qué has dicho? –inquirió Horo Horo, retándolo.

- Parad ya ¬¬ –dijo Anna, terminando su desayuno.

- Bueno, tranquilizaos todos, ¿ok? n-n –les sonrió Yoh, intentando calmarles–. Venga, Anna, cojamos las mochilas y a ver si encontramos a Manta, que desde que está preparándose para los exámenes está todo el rato en su casa estudiando. Aunque va a la universidad, pero después de eso no le vemos ni el pelo.

- De acuerdo u.u –aceptó la sacerdotisa.

Ambos cogieron sus mochilas y se fueron a la parada de autobús más cercana. A los pocos minutos vieron a Manta, ocultando su cara tras un libro "Organiza bien tu empresa para ser el mejor de todos".

- Ey, Manta, ¿qué estás leyendo? –le preguntó su mejor amigo.

- ¡Ah! –levantó la cabeza Oyamada y sonrió al verle–. ¡Hola, Yoh! ¡Hola Anna! Pues nada, este libro relacionado con las empresas y todo eso...

- Jeje, tienes que ser el digno sucesor de la empresa Oyamada xD –rió el shaman.

- Ya, jeje –asintió Manta, mientras guardaba el libro en su cartera–. Pero con tanto dinero que tienes no creo que te sea necesario trabajar n.nUU

- Umm... En parte tienes razón, pero creo que es mejor tener una carrera por si acaso...

- Es verdad.

Subieron al autobús y pagaron la cantidad correspondiente. ¡Qué agobio! Hacía un calor sofocante dentro del autobús con tanta gente que había. Todo el trayecto fue un martirio para Yoh y Anna, y para Manta fue una odisea, sobre todo por su escasa estatura.

Cuando la itako vio que el autobús se acercaba a su parada, le dio al botón y al poco tiempo el bus se paró en la parada solicitada. Se despidió de ambos adolescentes (a Yoh le dio un fugaz beso) y se fue, perdiéndose entre la marea de estudiantes. El vehículo se volvió a poner en marcha, y a los 15 minutos Manta y Yoh estaban en su universidad... pero algo raro ocurría.

Un gran y concurrido grupo de gente estaba enfrente del enorme edificio, entre ellos estaban la gran mayoría de los profesores, portando pancartas, carteles, megáfonos y gritando. Yoh y Manta se acercaron a un corro donde estaban sus compañeros.

- Asanuma... ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ¿Por qué hay tanta gente fuera? –preguntó Manta a un compañero que estaba en la misma carrera que él.

- Hey, Oyamada –le saludó su compañero–. Pues resulta que... en todo el día no vamos a tener clase. De hecho, en toda la universidad se han suspendido las clases.

- O.O ¿Cómooooo?

- Es cierto, hay una manifestación por parte de los profesores. Quieren hacer valer sus derechos y reivindicarlos, pero... los sindicatos, a los que están aliados, no los hacen cumplir. Es decir, todo esto lo han provocado los sindicatos corruptos. Y con la manifestación, pues ya los profesores no nos pueden impartir clase. Es como si hoy hubiesen hecho huelga o algo por el estilo. Ahora están poniendo papeles por todos los tablones de anuncios para decir que se han suspendido las clases de todas las áreas y carreras. Hasta que no hablen con los sindicatos y no se pongan de acuerdo, por ahora no tendremos clases. Nos avisarán por Internet, en la página web de la universidad –explicó Asanuma, mirando con curiosidad a Yoh.

- Entonces... yo tampoco tengo clase... –dijo Yoh, suponiendo.

- Exacto. Así que podríais haber estado durmiendo en vez de haber perdido el tiempo aquí xD

- ¡Vaya sorpresa! O.o ¡Todavía no me lo creo! –exclamó Manta, algo sorprendido–. ¿Qué hacemos, Yoh?

- Pues... no lo sé, sinceramente. Hay unos cuantos alumnos que apoyan la manifestación... Nosotros podríamos quedarnos, ¿no? Nunca se ve una manifestación todos los días n-n

- Mira que eres ¬¬

- Jiji n.n

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

- ¡Sí, tía, como te lo estoy diciendo!

- ¡Pues mira qué bien! ¡Dan ganas de saltarse todas las clases de este día!

- ¡Jaja, sí, y nos podríamos ir de compras y luego tomarnos un té!

- ¡Genial!

Anna llegó a la clase, con diez minutos de adelanto, aunque ya estaban la mitad de las alumnas en el aula. Hazuki y Momoko se acercaron a la rubia, que se sentó en su pupitre y dejaba su mochila a un lado.

- ¡Anna, Anna! Como eres la delegada, pensamos que esta noticia te interesaría. Hay cuatro profesoras que se han dado de baja –le comentó Momoko.

- ¿Y eso? –preguntó la itako, extrañada.

- Preguntamos en secretaría y en la sala de profesores, y es verdad. La profesora Imagawa pidió la baja por maternidad, la profesora Hanari porque nació su nieto en Kyoto, el profesor Nanami porque se le está muriendo su padre de un cáncer que ya lo deja hecho polvo y el profesor Okubo se dio de baja porque tenía gripe –explicó Hazuki.

- ¿Ya se lo estáis contando? –inquirió Mayumi, apareciendo con Michiru–. Y en el día de hoy sólo tenemos 5 horas de clase... y los 4 profesores que teníamos hoy se han dado de baja, con lo cual, sólo tenemos una hora de clase... que es a tercera hora, con la profesora Shimizu.

- Podríamos tomarnos un café ahora. No he podido desayunar con las prisas ú.ù –propuso Michiru, poniendo una mano en la barriga.

- Eso por levantarte tarde, Michiru. Así, no tendrías tanta prisa xD –le dijo Mayumi, riéndose de ella.

- ¬¬ Muchas gracias –le espetó la pelirroja–. Podría haberme quedado en mi casa, durmiendo, y luego me levantaría a la hora que me viniese en gana, tomarme un gran desayuno y después me conectaría al chat para ligar.

- Tú sólo piensas en eso xD

- ¬¬ Ja, claro, porque yo no tengo novio. Y algunas sí... como por ejemplo... tú.

- Y yo también –dijo Hazuki, sonriendo.

- Por lo menos, Anna está soltera... Oye, Anna, y ese bombón de chico que estaba en tu casa... ¿no tendrá novia, verdad? –preguntó Michiru a la rubia.

- Tiene novia... así que olvídate. Yo la he visto, y son como uña y carne –contestó Anna, bastante desganada por mentirlas.

- ¿Y no se supone que tiene que vivir con su novia? ¬¬ –inquirió Mayumi.

- Es un primo lejano mío ¬¬ –aclaró la itako, mintiendo una vez más para salir del apuro.

- Ah, vale –asintió Mayumi, mientras Michiru se encogía de hombros–. Supongo que le habrás dado un cobijo, ya que es familiar tuyo, aunque es lejano...

- Chicas, ¿nos vamos a la cafetería? –les preguntó a las tres Hazuki.

- Venga, sí, que tengo hambre –aceptó la pelirroja mientras su estómago rugía como un león hambriento.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

- Oye, ¿porqué no nos sentamos ahí? –propuso Asanuma, señalando un banco–. Con el calor que hace, hacer una manifestación es casi un suicidio.

- ¡Ey, chicos! –exclamó un chico rubio de pelo rizado.

- ¡Tamaguchi! –sonrió Asanuma, y sus ojos morados brillaron al ver a su mejor amigo desde el parvulario–. ¡¿Has acabado de venir?!

- Pues sí. n-n ¡Vaya manifestación que están montando los profes! –se sorprendió el rubio.

- Puff, si te contara... –bufó Asanuma, revolviéndose su pelo negro con la mano.

- Tengo ganas de estar con mi novia TT.TT –se quejó Tamaguchi–. Pero está trabajando en una famosísima tienda de ropa de origen español. Ya sabéis, Zara.

- ¿Tu novia trabaja en Zara? O.o –preguntaron todos, boquiabiertos.

- Sí –contestó Tamaguchi, y se le iluminaron los ojos al pensar en su chica–. Mi preciosa Kaede... Y, al parecer, le va muy bien trabajar allí. Vende mucho n-n

- Que bien n-n –se alegró Asanuma–. Claro, así, ella te mantiene. Eres un mantenido xD

- ¬¬ No soy ningún mantenido –dijo molesto el chico de cabello rizado–. Si ni siquiera vivimos juntos. Ella vive con sus padres y yo con los míos y mis hermanos.

- Jaja, si era broma, hombre xD

- ¿Cuánto tiempo durará la manifestación? –preguntó Manta.

- Eso todavía no se puede saber con certeza –respondió Asanuma–. Hasta que los sindicatos vengan y se pongan de acuerdo con los profesores y entre ellos, sólo podremos esperar. Aunque podríamos irnos a nuestras casas a hacer lo que nos dé la gana... y punto.

- Jaja, eso bien se podría hacer, me da el dinero justo para irme y coger el autobús e irme a mi casa n-n –dijo Yoh, contento.

- Sí, es un rollo quedarse aquí –asintió Tamaguchi.

- Pues yo preferiría quedarme en la biblioteca. Así podría estudiar para un examen que tengo el jueves de la semana que viene... –dijo Manta, pensando en sus exámenes.

- Pero... Manta, la biblioteca está cerrada porque los profes están haciendo su manifestación –le recordó Asanuma.

- Ups, es verdad n.nU Pues podría irme a la biblioteca de Funbarigaoka, mismamente –cambió de opinión Manta.

- Pues... yo también me iré. Está más que claro –dijo Tamaguchi.

- ¿Podría irme a tu casa? –le preguntó el pelinegro.

- Por supuesto. Podríamos jugar a la XBox 360 nOn

- ¡Genial! nOn

- Veo que ya cada uno tiene sus planes –sonrió Yoh–. Entonces me iré a la parada, aunque el autobús tardará bastante en venir.

- Oye, ¿quieres que te llevemos? –preguntó Asanuma, ya que él tenía un SEAT Ibiza de 4 plazas de color amarillo.

- No es necesario n-n Tranquilos.

- Yo sí quiero que me llevéis. Cuanto antes estudie, mejor –dijo Manta, decidido.

- Ok –asintió Asanuma–. Venga, vámonos.

- Entonces, hasta luego –les dijo adiós con la mano el shaman.

- Jeje, ¡adiós! –se despidieron de él Tamaguchi, Asanuma y Manta, montándose en el coche y yéndose por la carretera hacia la biblioteca.

Yoh caminó hasta la salida de la universidad, y de pronto escuchó que alguien lo llamaba. Se giró y vio a dos de sus compañeros de carrera: ChoshiyBunya.

- ¡Asakura! ¿Adónde vas? –le preguntó Bunya, acercándose al shaman junto con Choshi.

- Jejeje, pues me voy a mi casa... aquí no tengo nada que hacer... jijiji –rió Yoh con su típica sonrisita.

- Vaya. Nosotros pensábamos que te ibas a quedar –dijo Choshi.

- Sí, tengo cosas que hacer allí. Y también tendré que empezar a estudiar, jeje.

- Nosotros somos de la Asociación de Padres, Profesores y Alumnos, yo he avisado a mi madre por el móvil y dice que es injusto lo que les están haciendo los sindicatos a los profesores... –explicaba Choshi.

- Entonces nosotros nos tenemos que quedar, en fin, todos los que somos de la Asociación de Padres, Profesores y Alumnos, así que... –dijo Bunja–. La verdad es que algunos se están yendo porque ya no tienen que hacer nada aquí, y es obvio.

- Jeje, espero que todo vaya a salir bien n-n –deseó Yoh–. Bueno, yo me tengo que ir...

- Vale. Hasta el lunes, Asakura –se despidieron de él los dos compañeros de Yoh.

- Jeje, hasta el lunes n.n

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

- Un café cortado... dos capuchinos, un batido del número 5 (ya sabe, el de macedonia) y... ah, sí, un café bombón, por favor –pidió Hazuki a la dueña de la cafetería.

- Está bien –dijo la señora, yéndose con las anotaciones a la barra.

Las cinco chicas se sentaron en uno de los muchos sitios libres que quedaban. A decir verdad, la cafetería estaba semi-llena. Pero el aire acondicionado no aliviaba mucho el calor que se respiraba en el ambiente.

- ¿Por qué hay tanto calor hoy? ¡Seguro que esta es una de las consecuencias del cambio climático, os lo juro! –se quejó Momoko, poniendo la barbilla en la mesa.

- Hazuki, yo con un café cortado no me conformo. También me pediré una tostada de mermelada de frambuesa, beicon, huevos, salchichas y... dos magdalenas y un croissant –dijo Michiru, poniéndose a pedir.

- Eres una exagerada, ¿tanto te vas a comer? –se sorprendió la de cabellos morenos.

- Recuerda que el desayuno es una de las comidas más importantes del día u.u

- Pues que sepas que todo eso te lo vas a pagar tú...

- Eso ya lo sé, así que no te preocupes n.nUU

- Aquí tienen sus cafés, capuchinos y batido –dijo la empleada, que llevaba las bebidas en una bandeja de latón y las iba sirviendo a cada una.

- Perdón, ¿puede ponerme... una tostada de mermelada de frambuesa, beicon, huevos, salchichas, dos magdalenas y un croissant? –preguntó Michiru.

- Hum... por supuesto –asintió la dependienta, y se fue de nuevo.

- Ay, esto sí que es desayunar n-n –sonrió Michiru.

- ¡EXAGERADA! ¬.¬ –exclamaron las cuatro.

- TT.TT No os portéis así conmigo, yo también tengo derecho a pedir mi desayuno y, además, me lo voy a pagar yo, así que... ¿qué problema hay?

- Que todo lo que has pedido no va a caber en la mesa ¬¬ –dijo Mayumi, y las otras le dieron la razón.

- Jeje n.nUUU

- "Humm... si sólo tengo clase a tercera hora y ya está... podría avisar a Yoh... aunque sea por el móvil... Voy a llamarle" –pensaba Anna mientras se tomaba su café bombón.

- Eo, Anna, estás algo pensativa... ¿te ocurre algo? –le preguntó Momoko, algo preocupada.

- No, no es nada. Cuando termine esto... voy a hacer una llamada –respondió la sacerdotisa, no dándole mucha importancia.

- Ah, vale. Chicas, después podríamos irnos de compras, cuando termine la primera hora –les dijo Momoko, pero miró su reloj y negó con la cabeza–. ¡Mecachis, ya estamos en la segunda hora! ¡Puf, entonces no nos dará tiempo a hacer unas pocas compras antes de la tercera, que sí habrá clase! ¿Alguien propone algo?

- Pues por muchas vueltas que le doy... no lo sé –se encogió de hombros Hazuki.

- Anda, chicas, pensad un poco, ¿no?

- Podríamos darnos una vuelta por los jardines de la universidad –opinó Mayumi.

- Jo, pero... ¿y mi desayuno? –se quejó Michiru, haciendo pucheros con la boca y frunciendo el ceño.

- Pues te dejamos que desayunes mientras nosotras nos vamos por ahí, jajajaja –rió Momoko.

- Eso es injusto ¬¬ Vosotras habéis tomado vuestros cafés y yo no he desayunado nada. No entendéis el hecho de que una compañera vuestra tenga hambre...

- Anda, venga, te esperamos –zanjó la conversación Mayumi.

- Aquí tiene su desayuno, que lo disfrute –dijo la encargada de la cafetería, con dos bandejas en ambos brazos con el contenido que pidió la chica.

- ¡Qué buena pinta tiene todoooooo! –exclamó Michiru, haciéndosele la boca agua.

- Ya verás como vas a tener una indigestión por tanto comer. Así que mejor come poco a poco –le aconsejó Momoko.

- Tranquila, tranquila. Que viviré para contarlo –bromeó Michiru, dándole un bocado a su magdalena.

- "Si vamos a esperar a Michiru... No me dará tiempo a llamarle... Entonces, después de la tercera hora (que tendré clase), le llamaré... Tengo tantas ganas de estar con él..." –pensaba Anna, suspirando y levantándose del asiento.

- ¡Ey, Anna! ¿Por qué te levantas? –preguntó Mayumi.

- Ya he terminado mi café. Además, necesitaba estirar un poco las piernas. Voy a darle la taza a la encargada de la cafetería –respondió Anna.

- Cómo se nota que es nuestra delegada, es tan responsable... –reía Momoko, mientras Anna le sacaba la lengua y se iba hacia la barra, dándole el platillo y la taza a la responsable de la cafetería.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Caminaba bajo el reluciente y abrasador Sol mientras escuchaba la nueva canción de Bob por sus típicos auriculares naranjas.

_Hey, girl! Hey, girl!_

_Hey, girl! Hey, girl!_

_Baby, my baby. Please, listen me._

_I need you! I need you!_

_And you don't understand me..._

_I love you! I love you!_

_Oh, oh, oh! I don't repeat more!_

_Oh, oh, oh! Feeling my heart._

Oh, oh, oh! It's a Saturday night!

_Oh, oh, oh! With my heart I can't fight!_

_When my eyes look you..._

_My body is dancing! My body is dancing!_

_When my mind remember you..._

_My mouth is singing! My mouth is singing!_

_And now, everybody sing this fabulous song:_

_Oh, oh, oh! I don't repeat more!_

_Oh, oh, oh! Feeling my heart._

_Oh, oh, oh! It's a Saturday night!_

_Oh, oh, oh! With my heart I can't fight!_

- Oh, sííí, Bob es el mejor TT-TT –decía Yoh, emocionado, escuchando a su ídolo musical–. "Oh, oh, oh!". Es un temazo. Seguro que arrasa en los puestos de ventas.

Caminando y escuchando el nuevo single de Bob, Yoh se detuvo en seco al ver a un chico con camisa naranja y largos cabellos morenos... Le resultaba bastante familiar, aunque lo vio de lejos en un solo segundo y de perfil... No. No podía ser él. Seguro que serían imaginaciones suyas.

- "Ay, Yoh, el calor está afectando a tu cabecita" –pensó Yoh para sí mismo, negando rápidamente con la cabeza.

El chico torció una esquina y se dispersó entre la gente. Yoh pensó que ahora estarían de moda en los chicos el cabello largo. Sería lo más probable. Se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando, notando más el peso de su mochila que cargaba a sus espaldas.

- "Ay, cuántas ganas tengo de estar con mi Annita" –suspiró Yoh–. "Pero seguro que ella estará en clases... ¡Qué fastidio!".

Siguió andando a paso lento y su caprichosa tripa empezó a rugir del hambre. ¡Qué casualidad, que enfrente tenía una pastelería! Yoh dudó unos pequeños instantes, pues la verdad es que no le llegaría mucho para pagar el autobús. Y como que ir a pie hasta la mansión no era muy recomendable con el calor que hacía...

- "A ver... Ahora mismo tengo 645 yenes... Podría, aunque sea, comerme un pastelito que no valga mucho porque así tendría el dinero justo para coger el autobús y pagarlo. Bueno... voy a entrar".

A los cinco minutos salió con un riquísimo bollo relleno de crema de chocolate que devoraba con mucho apetito.

- ¡Waaa, "eftá" "delifiofooo"! n/n –exclamó el shaman con la boca llena.

Literalmente en un minuto se lo terminó, y puso una cara llena de felicidad. Caminó hacia un paso de peatones y se quedó maravillado al ver el contenido de un escaparate que vendía vestidos y kimonos de novia. Había dos que se mostraban al público para su venta: uno era un elegante y largo kimono de color blanco roto con amplias mangas japonesas e incluso con cola, el obi tenía bordados dorados y plateados, pero aún así, era un kimono de novia sencillo; el vestido de novia (occidental, claro) era de color blanco perla, tenía un escote palabra de honor, la falda tenía mucho vuelo y muchos volantes de encaje y una larga cola, y por todo el vestido habían unos pocos y pequeños diamantes que lo hacían brillar.

Anonadado, casi se pegó al cristal del escaparate, y se fijó en los precios: el kimono valía 495.500 yenes y el vestido occidental de novia costaba 670.950 yenes. Yoh se quedó más de piedra, ¿tanto valían los trajes de novia? Esperaba que los de novio fuesen más baratos...

- Pero aún así, Anna estaría preciosa con algunos de estos vestidos puesto... se vería preciosa y espectacular... –sonrió Yoh, imaginándoselo.

- ¬¬ ¿Se puede saber qué hace baboseando mi escaparate, muchacho? –salió la dependienta de la boutique, enfadadísima con el shaman.

- Errr... Perdón, ya me voy. Jeje, es que sus trajes son tan fuera de lo común que me he quedado embobado viéndolos n.nUU –se disculpó Yoh, rascándose la cabeza.

- Pues no lo vuelva a hacer ¬¬

- Descuide n.n –le sonrió Yoh, y se marchó.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

- Y aquí termina la clase de hoy. Que pasen un buen fin de semana, señoritas –dijo la profesora, cerrando el libro y cogiendo su cartera, ya que sonó la campana que indicaba que la hora de clase había terminado.

- Igualmente, profesora Shimizu –dijeron todas las alumnas, se levantaron e hicieron un saludo inclinando la cabeza.

Cuando la profesora se fue, las chicas hicieron un revuelo en el aula: unas se fueron inmediatamente de ella, otras empezaron a gritar y a saltar, había papeles que volaban por encima de sus cabezas, algunas aprovechaban para pintar la pizarra, o cerraban sus bolsos y mochilas guardando los libros y carpetas, y otras se sentaban en sus pupitres o abrían las ventanas para asomarse y ver el paisaje.

- ¡Yupiii, sí, por fin nos vamos! –gritó Momoko, guardándolo todo rápidamente para marcharse a la voz de ya.

- Yo voy a aprovechar para dormir –dijo Mayumi–. Necesito descansar, y estoy que me caigo del sueño a pesar de haberme tomado un café.

- Veo que los cafés no te hacen efecto xD –rió Momoko.

- Es que es cierto, no me hacen ni una pizca de efecto. Así que, ya que me acosté muy tarde, pues pienso reponer fuerzas echándome una siestita reparadora.

- Bueno, chicas, yo me voy a esperar a que me recoja mi querido Mamoru –decía Hazuki, poniéndose un auricular para escuchar su MP3–. Le he avisado al móvil y dice que viene para acá, y que me espera en la puerta de la universidad.

- Mírala, a la suertuda, que le puede recoger el novio. Por suerte, yo vivo a unos 100 metros, así que en unos pocos minutos llego a mi casa –dijo Michiru, colocándose ambas asas de la mochila en sus hombros–. Eso sí, tengo que irme rapidito, porque enseguida la comida bajará tan rápido que no me dará tiempo a irme al váter.

- ¡Jajajajajaja! –carcajearon las tres chicas, sin embargo, Anna estaba sacando su móvil.

- ¿Vas a llamar a alguien? –le preguntó Mayumi.

- Sí, a Yoh –asintió Anna, buscando el número de Yoh en su lista de contactos.

- Ah, su primo lejano... –suspiró Michiru–. Está tan bueno, tan cachas, tan sexy, es un auténtico bombón, me lo comería enterito, pero como tiene novia...

- --¬ --¬ ¡No digas eso de mi Yoh!

- O.oUUU ¿Eh? –se extrañaron todas por la actitud tan posesiva que mostraba Anna.

- Es mi primo, y quieras o no, eso me molesta –se justificó la sacerdotisa.

- Ah... O.o Perdona, chica.

- No pasa nada –suspiró Anna, cogiendo su cartera–. Tengo que coger el autobús para ir a mi casa, así que no puedo permitirme el lujo de perder más tiempo. Así que... que paséis un buen fin de semana, a ver si las cosas mejoran...

- Ah, ok. Bueno, supongo que nos veremos el lunes nn

- Sí. Chicas, hasta la semana que viene –se despidió de ellas la itako.

- ¡Adiós, Anna!

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

En esos momentos, estaba en una tienda de discos. Todos los discos del nuevo álbum de Bob se habían agotado.

- TT.TT ¡¡No es posible!! ¡¡Yo quería el disco original con todas sus canciones!! ¡Qué injusticiaaaaa! –lloró Yoh por el hecho de que no había ni un solo disco–. Sólo tengo su single descargado de Internet, y me sabe a poco. ¡Joooo!

- ¿Ocurre algo? –le preguntó el vendedor.

- Pues... yo quería preguntar si van a traer más discos del nuevo álbum de Bob –contestó Yoh, algo triste.

- Por supuesto. Si quieres, te lo encargamos para la próxima vez que vengan más. Sólo tienes que dar tus datos, tu número de móvil y te avisamos a través de éste para que vengas a la tienda y lo compres.

- ¡Genial! nOn

- Bueno, pues ven y dime los datos para que pueda hacerlo... –dijo el dependiente, acercándose al ordenador de su mesa y empezando a teclear.

- Está bien n-n

- ¿Nombre?

- Yoh Asakura.

- ¿Fecha de nacimiento?

- Pues el...

Pero, repentinamente, sonó su móvil. ¿Quién le estaría llamando en esos instantes? Sería raro que fuese alguno de sus amigos, porque se suponía que estaba en clase.

- Eh... ¿me permite un momento? Es que necesito atender esta llamada –dijo Yoh en tono de disculpa por la inesperada interrupción.

- No pasa nada n-n Tómate tu tiempo. Si ves que vas a tardar, en nuestra web puedes hacer tu pedido, sin ningún compromiso y totalmente gratis. Es el mismo procedimiento que aquí, igual te avisamos en el móvil y vienes a comprar el disco, no hay ningún tipo de problema.

- Ah, muchas gracias. Pues veo que será mejor que haga el pedido a través de la web. Tengo que atender ya, que sino me cortan.

- No pasa nada.

Yoh salió fuera, inquieto porque dejara ya de sonar la melodía del móvil. Miró la pantalla y le sorprendió de quién le llamaba: era Anna. Inmediatamente pulsó el botón verde.

- ¿Anna? ¿Eres tú? ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Qué haces?

- _"Adivina. Sólo he tenido una hora de clase. Los demás profesores se han dado de baja por diversas circunstancias"_ –le respondió la itako, y de fondo sonaba el ruido del tráfico.

- ¡Pues lo que me ha pasado también es increíble! ¡Mis profesores hicieron manifestación en la puerta de la universidad, y se han cancelado las clases!

- _"¿¡Qué me estás contando!? O.o"._

- Lo que estás oyendo. Yo me quedé patidifuso cuando vi lo que estaban haciendo. Y no sabemos cuándo vamos a tener clase...

_- "Parece algo muy importante. Espero que no haya ocurrido nada grave"._

- Tranquila, pronto se solucionará todo. Eso sí, nos lo avisarán en la página web de la universidad.

_- "Ajá... Bueno, yo te llamaba porque... bueno..."_ –la voz de la itako sonaba algo... nerviosa, no sabía exactamente qué decir.

- Sí, yo también quería hablar contigo porque te extrañaba mucho –dijo con dulzura el shaman.

- _"Eso mismo iba a decir yo. En fin, es que viendo que ambos no tenemos clase, pues..."._

Repentinamente, la llamada se cortó. Yoh retiró el teléfono de su oreja y descubrió que... ¡no tenía batería! E, inmediatamente, su móvil se apagó solo. ¡Qué mala suerte, había dejado a Anna en la estacada! ¡Se pondría furiosa por el hecho de haberla "colgado"! ¡Maldición, tendría que haber cargado la batería ayer! Y ahora... ¿qué iba a hacer?

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

- _"El móvil al que está llamando se encuentra apagado o fuera de cobertura en estos momentos. Por favor, inténtelo de nuevo, más tarde... Bip, bip, bip, bip"_ –le decía la grabadora de la teleoperadora.

- ¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?! ¡¿ME HA DEJADO COLGADA?! ¡ESTO NO SE LO CONSIENTO! ¡YOH ASAKURA, ME LAS VAS A PAGAR! –chilló Anna, enfadadísima, mirando el móvil, incrédula por lo que había pasado.

Los transeúntes y conductores se quedaron mirándola. Esto a la chica le molestó muchísimo y les lanzó a todos una mirada amenazadora, así que el público siguió haciendo lo suyo y a sus tareas pertinentes. Mientras, Anna comenzó a andar sin ninguna dirección en concreto, rabiosa y murmurando cosas, con los puños apretados.

El calor era sofocante, al igual que los pelotones de gente, hacían que los grados subiesen más la temperatura. Anna se sentía como en una lata de sardinas, apretujada entre el gentío, y eso la enfadaba más todavía.

- Maldito calor... –se quejaba la sacerdotisa, con el ceño fruncido–. Esta es una de las cosas por las que odiaría el verano... Yoh, ojalá me llames de nuevo, porque si no lo haces... juro que... que... que... ¡te voy a imponer los castigos más duros y el entrenamiento más infernal que hayas experimentado jamás!

No sabía si irse a la mansión, o a un centro comercial, o a un parque para relajarse y tranquilizarse. Había muchos semáforos rojos, personas y vehículos que entorpecían su camino. Anna ya había aprendido a controlar sus emociones para no recibir en su mente los pensamientos de los demás, pero sí podía leer la mente a las personas a las cuales quería indagar en su interior.

La única persona que le daba tanta tranquilidad y paz era Yoh... pero ahora estaba cabreadísima con él, y no era para menos. ¿Después de haberle llamado, va él... y le corta? Eso no se hace. Seguro que habrá visto a alguno de sus amigos de la universidad o del instituto, y ni se digna a decir "Bueno, Anna, luego te llamo". Encima le deja en la duda. Este Yoh... ¡es un irresponsable!

¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Por qué su móvil estaba apagado o fuera de cobertura? Tampoco sabía con certeza qué es lo que había ocurrido exactamente, así que... no sería muy justo enfadarse tanto con él...

- Yoh... ¿qué diablos te ha pasado? ¿Por qué se ha cortado la llamada...? –se preguntaba ella, preocupada.

Guardó el móvil en su cartera roja, azul y negra, concretamente en un bolsillo externo especial para guardar el móvil, situado en el asa izquierda de la mochila. Mientras tanto, sacó su MP4 (regalo de Horo Horo), lo encendió y buscó una canción de Ringo, su cantante favorita.

_Cuando las flores se convierten en fruto_

_Cuando los pájaros cantan en los árboles_

_Ahora hay nieve de un blanco impoluto_

Que encierra todos mis ideales

_Tú me has fallado_

Tú me has mentido

_Tú me has herido_

_Tú me has ignorado_

_Quiero poder olvidarte_

_No quiero volver a verte_

_Pero puedo extrañarte_

_Porque en una época me amaste_

_En fin, llegó la hora_

_Me siento derrumbada y sola_

_Mis sueños se van como una ola_

_Y mi blanca piel se dora_

_Gracias al Sol, abrasador_

_En un ambiente desolador_

_Y sintiendo este calor_

_Me acuerdo de ti, amor_

_Quiero poder olvidarte_

_No quiero volver a verte_

_Pero puedo extrañarte_

_Porque en una época me amaste_

- Ringo... Es mejor que Bob... Lleva más de 10 discos de platino en toda su carrera discográfica, cosa que él no lo ha conseguido... Pero no entiendo... ¿Por qué Bob tiene tanto éxito... ahora mismo? –decía Anna, en el justo momento en que pasó por un escaparate de tienda de discos donde ponía "Agotado" el nuevo disco de Bob. Miró por un instante la cara del artista, y sacó la lengua con la boca semiabierta–. Bah, dentro de poco, Ringo sacará nuevo disco, así que... este éxito solamente es puntual...

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

De lejos, avistó una cabina telefónica, de color azul oscuro y de franjas amarillas, de la típica compañía telefónica de Tokio. Sabía que ya no le llegaría para pagar el autobús, pero era mejor arreglar las cosas con Anna... Cogió el teléfono, echó todas las monedas que le quedaban (ya que no quería "colgar" a Anna de nuevo) y marcó el número de móvil de la sacerdotisa.

- Ay, por favor, que me conteste, que me conteste... –murmuraba por lo bajo el shaman, cruzando los dedos y apretando los dientes–. Un toque... dos toques...

- _"¿Sí?"_ –se oía a Anna por el auricular del teléfono, algo extrañada–. _"¿Quién es?"._

- Annita TT.TT –empezó a decir Yoh, con tono de súplica–. ¡Perdónameee!

- _"¬¬ Ah, eres tú... Yoh, dime... ¿¿SE PUEDE SABER POR QUÉ ME HAS COLGADO??"_ –explotó la sacerdotisa, haciendo que Yoh se asustara y diese un respingo.

- X( Sa-sabía que reaccionarías a-así... –tiritaba y temblaba Yoh.

- _"Y SI LO SABÍAS, ¿¿POR QUÉ LO HAS HECHO??"_ –Anna estaba realmente enfadada.

- Anna, porfa, déjame que me explique, ¿ok? –le pedía Yoh, controlando su tembleque.

- _"--¬ --¬ Ejem, espero, Asakura, que esa explicación sea SUFICIENTEMENTE válida para que pueda PERDONARTE..." _–relajó la voz la muchacha, pero se notaba el enfado.

-Te aseguro que yo no he tenido la culpa de colgarte. Lo que pasó es que me quedé sin batería y, por eso, el móvil cortó la llamada y él solito se apagó. Pero no le di a ningún botón o algo parecido, pero ocurrió eso, ya está –explicó Yoh, algo abatido y cansado, esperando que la explicación le haya servido a Anna para perdonarle.

- _"En serio, Yoh, eres... ¡¡un TONTO y un IRRESPONSABLE!!"_ –le gritó Anna y a Yoh le dolían los oídos por tal grito.

- ¿Por qué me dices eso? TT.TT –preguntó Yoh, todavía temblando del susto.

- _"Muy sencillo... ¡SI ALGUIEN TE LLAMA PARA ALGUNA URGENCIA O ALGO GRAVE TÚ NO PODRÍAS ESTAR DISPONIBLE PARA NADA!"_ –chilló Anna, enfadada con él por sus "pocas luces".

- Lo sé, y lo siento. Debí enchufarle el cargador ayer para que la batería estuviese llena hoy... –suspiró Yoh, rascándose la cabeza, arrepentido de no haberlo hecho.

- _"¡Pues eso! ¡Ay, Dios mío, ayúdame a tener paciencia!"_ –bufó la sacerdotisa.

- Y te estoy llamando desde una cabina telefónica... –añadió el chico.

- _"Ya lo veo. ¿Tienes dinero para el autobús?"_ –le preguntó ella, curiosa.

- No, lo he empleado todo en esto, en la llamada. Ya que me quedan... cero yenes –contestó Yoh, negando con la cabeza.

_- "¿En qué calle estás?"_ –volvió a preguntar la itako.

- En la calle... Humm... –miraba Yoh por todas direcciones hasta que vio una placa que había muy cerca de él, donde ponía el nombre de la calle–. Estoy en la calle "Midori Kurosawa".

- _"Podrías... irte al parque que hay cerca, el parque que se llama "Watanabe". Allí estábamos varias veces porque dábamos de comer a los patos del estanque, ¿te acuerdas?"_ –le sugirió la rubia.

- Ah, sí, allí nos fuimos en varias ocasiones. Ya me acuerdo. Y me conozco el camino para llegar. El parque Watanabe, de acuerdo –recordaba Yoh, sonriendo.

- _"Yo cogeré el autobús, y depende del tráfico, llegaré más o menos en media hora. Quedaremos en ese parque, ¿de acuerdo?"_ –propuso Anna, suspirando porque estaba algo cansada.

- Sí –asintió Yoh, contento–. Además, tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas, ya que podemos estar más tiempo juntos n.n

- _"No me hagas la pelota, Asakura, que te conozco. Bueno, me voy ahora, ¿vale? Luego hablamos"_ –dijo Anna, suspirando de nuevo.

- Vale, hasta luego –se despidió Yoh de Anna, más animado.

- _"Adiós. Te quiero"_ –dijo Anna, sonando más dulce.

- Yo también te quiero –sonrió Yoh, un poquito sonrojado.

"_Tut, tut, tut, tut"._

Yoh colgó el teléfono y las monedas restantes que le quedaban (salieron por una ranura) se las guardó en su monedero naranja, y éste, a su vez, en la mochila. Estiró los brazos, se puso de puntillas para estirar un poco los pies y encendió sus auriculares naranjas para seguir escuchando música.

- ¡En marcha! –exclamó Yoh, contento, yéndose al sitio donde Anna y él habían quedado.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Sentado en un banco de madera y acero negro, ahí la esperaba, en el parque Watanabe. Era un inmenso parque, frondoso y de un verde oscuro intenso. Muchas chicharras hacían su particular ruido, y a lo lejos se podía ver cómo el paisaje se distorsionaba en forma de ondas a causa del calor. Un cuidado y limpio estanque servía para refrescar a unos acalorados patos, rebosando agua hasta los topes, y las aves se mojaban las plumas o se sumergían, como queriendo bucear. Algunas palomas y pajarillos se les unían, para refrescarse también. Unos grandes árboles hacían de improvisados paraguas o sombrillas, para mitigar el calor.

Yoh, por suerte, estaba sentado en un asiento donde había algo de sombra. Su mochila naranja y negra estaba a su lado, y aunque intentaba mostrar una mirada serena, por dentro estaba muy nervioso: sabía que Anna estaba cabreada con él, y no era para menos. La próxima vez debería ser más precavido porque luego pasarían este tipo de complicaciones.

Mientras escuchaba la música de sus auriculares para hacer más llevadera la espera, no notó que la sacerdotisa iba dirigiéndose hacia él, con paso firme y con un elegante taconeo. Cuando estuvo frente a él, se cruzó de brazos pero viendo que el shaman oía las música mientras tenía los ojos cerrados, le quitó los auriculares con rapidez.

- O.O ¿Ehhh? ¿Qué demonios...? ¡A-Annita! nnUUU

- Humm ¬¬ ¿Así es como me recibes? –le preguntó Anna, cabreadilla.

- Jejeje, es que no me lo esperaba –se disculpó el chico.

- ¬¬ Bueno... te perdono –dijo Anna, suavizando un poco su expresión.

- Siéntate, que no es muy bueno estar de pie con este calor. Por suerte, detrás del banco hay un poco de sombra –decía Yoh, dejándole espacio para que Anna se sentara.

- Bueno, a ver, si no hay clases y prácticamente es fin de semana porque es viernes... ¿qué hacemos? –preguntó Anna, una vez ya sentada y colocando su mochila a su lado–. Casi se acerca el verano, hace un calor sofocante...

- ¿Qué te parece... salir? –propuso Yoh–. Quiero decir, que podemos hacer algo esta tarde en algún sitio...

- ¬¬ ¿Los dos? –inquirió Anna, cruzada de brazos por aquella propuesta.

- Sí, ¿por qué no? –asentía el joven con la cabeza–. Como una cita n.n

- Vale, está bien –aceptó la itako, suspirando–. Además, saldré ganando ¬¬

- ¿Por? O.o

- Después de todo lo que me has hecho pasar, alguna compensación tendré que tener, ¿no? Creo que lo apropiado será que yo diga lo que tengamos que hacer en la tarde –pensaba los planes la sacerdotisa, con una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras todo esto se lo decía a su prometido–. Ya lo tengo todo planeado: me acompañarás al cine e iremos de compras, ¡y todo me lo pagarás tú!

- ¿QUÉ? –se sorprendió el castaño–. ¿Por qué? Joooo TT.TT

- Y puede que por la noche... –seguía contando ella, dejando un poco de misterio–. Pues haya algo... ¬.¬

- ¿Qué insinúas con eso? O.o –preguntó extrañado el chico.

- Pues... con tantas complicaciones e interrupciones, pues no pudimos hacer nada... ni el día 2 de enero, ni en Pascua... y ya uno se desespera...

- ¿Quieres decir que esta noche...? O.o

- Pues que hagamos el amor u/u Y no me mires de esa manera ¬/¬

- ¡Wooo, wooo, WOOOOOO! O.O –gritó Yoh, alucinado, con las manos en la cabeza.

- Yoh, no hagas un espectáculo aquí, por favor –dijo Anna, avergonzada.

Pero Yoh no le hizo caso, pues se subió al banco (poniéndose de pie), con los brazos dirigidos hacia el cielo, y empezó a dar saltitos y a brincar de la alegría. Gritaba y gritaba contento, mientras que Anna aguantaba la risa, ya que Yoh estaba muy gracioso. ¡Por fin! ¡Por fin lo harían! ¡Cómo amaba a su querida Annita! ¡Cuánta era su felicidad y gozo! Tanto tiempo esperando aquél momento y esta noche por fin podrían hacer el amor. Quería tanto a su Anna, que ésa era la manera que podía decirle cuánto la quería, pues era una forma especial de demostrárselo. Y por la felicidad y euforia que sentía en estos momentos, no dejaba de gritar de júbilo.

- ¡Sííí, yujuuuu, por fin, síííí! ¡Jajajaja! ¡Por fin podré demostrarte cuánto te quierooo! –exclamaba Yoh, contento.

- Exagerado... –decía Anna, mirando cómo saltaba su prometido–. Anda, baja ya del banco, que hace mucho calor y no quiero que te pongas malo.

- ¡Ay, mi Annita, cómo se preocupa por mí! n.n –dejó de saltar el shaman, sentándose y abrazando a Anna.

- Pareces muy emocionado... –dijo Anna, algo cohibida, notando que sus mejillas adoptaban un ligero color carmesí.

- Sí n.n ¡Porque es algo magnífico! Hacer el amor es una forma de demostrarte cuánto te quiero y te amo, y seguro que cuando nos unamos en cuerpo y alma será lo mejor que nos haya pasado nunca y será un bonito recuerdo que perpetuaremos en nuestras mentes y en nuestras vidas –explicó Yoh con total sinceridad, emocionado, y seguía abrazado a ella.

- ¿En serio? –inquirió la sacerdotisa, haciéndose la incrédula.

- Por supuesto que sí. ¡Te amo demasiado, porque eres mi Annita querida, a la que quiero con locura! Jiji. Mi bella Annita, tan guapa y hermosa, tan inteligente, tan fuerte, tan linda, tan... –decía Yoh mimosamente, achuchando a la itako.

- Yoh, ya para, deja de echarme flores y de botar la pelota. ¡Sabes bien que yo no soy así, tan perfecta como dices, y que tengo una personalidad de espanto! –clamó Anna, enfadada consigo misma e irritada–. ¡Lo sabes perfectamente! Y... ¡mi vida es una auténtica mierda!

- Anna... no digas eso... –murmuró Yoh, sorprendido por la reacción de su prometida.

- Yoh, ¡ya sabes por lo que he pasado! ¡¡De pequeña he sido abandonada!! ¡¡Mis padres no me querían!! Y aunque tu familia me haya acogido, y me hayan considerado como uno de los suyos... no es lo mismo. ¡No hay nadie que tenga mis huesos, mi carne y mi sangre, no he tenido el calor, la protección y el cariño de una figura paterna y materna! Sí, es verdad que tu abuela me adiestró... y mis entrenamientos y las enseñanzas y conocimientos que me dio la señora Kino han sido muy duros y estrictos, he pasado por un montón de dificultades y adversidades con sus entrenamientos, todo con tal de ser más fuerte y porque tenía habilidades especiales que otras itako no tenían... –contaba Anna, mordiéndose de vez en cuando el labio inferior por la rabia que sentía.

- ... –Yoh estaba callado y pensaba cada una de las palabras de la sacerdotisa.

- Sufrí mucho... y gracias a mis poderes y adiestrada por mi maestra Kino en el monte Osore, me eligieron como prometida tuya, ya que nuestra finalidad no sólo era perpetuar la descendencia de los Asakura y de los shamanes, sino también de derrocar... a Hao. En realidad, de estar mucho con ella, se me caló algo de su personalidad. Pero por dentro estaba destrozada, pensando en lo que podría haber sido si no me hubieran abandonado. Tendría un padre y una madre, un abuelo, una abuela, quizás hermanos, tíos, primos... una familia completa. Quizás no estaría viendo onis, no hubiera sido itako... Hubiera sido una chica normal. Aunque ahora eso es casi imposible. Lo hecho, hecho está, y eso me da impotencia y rabia. Odio todo mi pasado, todo aquello que me ha hecho sufrir todavía lo tengo clavado aquí –dijo Anna, apuntando a su corazón.

- Lo sé, pero... –musitó Yoh, no sabiendo muy bien qué decirle a la chica.

- ¡¿Pero qué?! –gritó Anna–. Si luego te traté como un vulgar muchacho bobalicón y pasota cuando nos conocimos. ¿Acaso te gustaban mis bofetadas? ¿Y mis gritos? ¿Y mi desprecio hacia ti? No, qué va. Pero... ¿sabes por qué era? ¡Porque no me gustaba en absoluto que nadie dirigiese mi vida y mi destino! ¡Emparejarme y comprometerme con una persona con la que no compaginábamos en nada! ¡Por eso antes te odiaba!

- Pero ahora ya no, y ni tú ni yo tenemos la culpa... –dijo Yoh con suavidad, abrazando a Anna para que ésta intentara calmarse.

- Y... y... y pasaban los años... y seguíamos igual, snif –empezaba a llorar la rubia–. Me tenías miedo y yo te maltrataba con los entrenamientos que te hacía porque quería ser la esposa del Shaman King y vivir con lujos y comodidades, ya sea en un balneario o en lo que sea... Quería que fueras fuerte... para que pudieras vencerlos a todos... y para que nadie te hiciese daño, porque en el fondo, y poco a poco con el tiempo, me gustabas y me iba enamorando de ti, pero prefería salvaguardar las distancias... mi orgullo y mi personalidad no me lo permitían. No quería que me viesen débil. Gracias a que ganaste en el segundo intento de la reanudación del torneo después de lo de tu hermano, me alegré muchísimo. Y gracias a ti me quitaste esos onis y me ayudaste a hacer amigos, pero... aunque tenga a mis amigas y amigos del instituto y de la facultad... yo creo que tus amigos me odian y que no me soportan. Y no me refiero a tus amigos de clase, sino a los que conviven con nosotros en la mansión. Me tienen miedo y seguro que me detestan...

- Anna, mi vida, ya no digas más, que no soporto ver tus preciosos ojitos de linda gatita llorar, ¿vale? No digas que todo el mundo te odia o te aborrece, yo no pienso eso... aunque es verdad que conmigo no lo haces, porque estamos juntos y se supone que nos queremos... y con los demás, pues sigues siendo la misma Anna que todos conocen. Pero estás intentando cambiar, y eso lo valoro mucho, te has abierto a la gente desconocida como las compañeras de tu clase, y tienes amigas... vas dando pequeños pasitos, no intentes hacerlo todo de golpe... –acariciaba Yoh las sonrosadas mejillas de Anna, por las cuales rodaban unas finas lagrimillas.

- Lo... lo sé... pero, mi actitud no... no la puedo cambiar enteramente, ni tampoco mi personalidad, con tus amigos... ellos me conocen así, y si cambio de repente no sé cómo reaccionarían, podrían reírse o burlarse... Pero es que... cuando estoy con ellos no lo puedo remediar, me sale sin querer, es como algo que salta automáticamente... y yo... no quiero... quedarme sin... apoyos... y... sola...

Anna no pudo aguantar más y abrazó al shaman con mucha fuerza mientras se largaba a llorar. Yoh se apenó por esto, no le gustaba verla así. Con cuidado, él también la abrazó de forma tierna y sobre-protectora, acariciando los suaves y rubios cabellos de la sacerdotisa, en tanto que con una mano hizo que la cabeza de ella se apoyara entre el cuello y el hombro de él.

La verdad es que la soledad era una de las cosas que más atemorizaban a la itako, Yoh lo sabía muy bien. Desde su infancia, siempre estuvo sola, desorientada, no sabía qué era tener familia y desconocía la palabra "amar".

Por otro lado, Yoh no sabía qué más hacer para que Anna fuera completamente feliz. El shaman estaba bastante desesperado, quería que su Annita dejara de sufrir, que fuera con los demás igual que con él, que dejara de recordar a los onis, de rememorar sus sufrimientos pasados... En fin, que su cabeza trabajaba a la velocidad de la luz para encontrar una solución a esa situación. Estaba con estos pensamientos, todavía abrazándola con el máximo cariño que podía otorgarle, y Anna sollozaba que era casi difícil consolarla, cuando de pronto se encontró con una situación un poco extraña al oír una voz.

- Oiga, señor, ¿por qué esta señorita tan bonita llora? –preguntó un niño pelirrojo, de no más de 7 años, mirando con curiosidad a la rubia itako, muy cerca de ellos dos.

- ¡Satoshi, no hagas preguntas impertinentes! –le regañó su madre, quizás de unos 30 años (muy parecida al pequeño), acercándose a su hijo cuando se dio cuenta de algo al mirar al joven Asakura–. ¿No... no es usted... Yoh Asakura?

- O.O ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? –preguntó sorprendido el shaman.

- Cómo no saberlo, siendo el Rey Shaman. ¿Sabe una cosa? Mi hijo también es shaman, y uno muy bueno...

Así empezó una "historia de batallitas" sobre los poderes y combates de su maravilloso hijo con sus amigos y enemigos y lo fan incondicional que era del Asakura menor, pues al haber seguido el Torneo de Shamanes por la tele se interesó por él y empezó a entrenar para ser tan fuerte como su ídolo.

Yoh se abstrajo de la conversación al darse cuenta de que Anna se retiró un poco de su cuerpo, había dejado de llorar y atendía al pequeño, cogiéndole una manita con ternura y sonriendo a medias, retirándose las lágrimas con la otra mano que le quedaba.

- Señorita, ¿por qué siendo tan bonita llora tanto? No esté triste, porque nada ni nadie es tan importante para merecer sus lágrimas –dijo con simpatía el pequeño, sonriendo, y se podía ver que unos cuatro dientes se le habían caído.

- Señora, tiene usted un hijo muy educado e inteligente –alabó al niño Yoh, al comprobar felizmente que su novia sonreía por tales palabras.

- No te preocupes, pequeño, que ya no voy a llorar más –le aseguró Anna, con una voz dulce.

- ¿Son novios? –preguntó con un deje de inocencia pero con más curiosidad el pequeño.

- ¡Satoshi! –lo volvió a reprender su madre.

- O/O Pues... sí –dijeron ambos, algo cohibidos.

- Bueno, pues siento mucho la curiosidad de mi hijo. Es así... Mi hijo mayor es shaman, pero a este chiquitín todavía no se le han despertado sus facultades shamánicas. Pero ya nos vamos –dijo la madre, haciendo una inclinación como despedida y cogiendo la mano de su hijo.

- No se preocupe, que no ha sido ninguna molestia. Es más, creo que su hijo ha conseguido que mi niña sonriera –la tranquilizó Yoh, y miró con complicidad a Anna.

- Bueno, en ese caso me alegro. Vamos, Satoshi, que llegamos tarde al médico –dio prisa la madre.

- Adiós, señor y señorita –se despidió el niño con una mano, sonriéndoles a ambos.

- Adiós –dijeron Yoh y Anna, también despidiéndoles con la mano tanto a la madre como al hijo.

Vieron como los dos se iban del parque, mientras que los rayos del Sol hacían todo lo posible por aumentar la temperatura. En seguida, la pareja se dio cuenta del calor sofocante, así que volvieron a sentarse a la poca sombra que había desde su banco.

Anna puso, y no sabía por qué, pero su mirada indicaba tristeza y un poco de seriedad. Así que para animarla, inesperadamente, Yoh colocó en la cabeza sus cascos naranjas a la itako. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, seleccionó una pista y le dio al "play". Colocó su frente en la de ella, mirándola profundamente a los ojos, mientras cantaba una pequeña estrofa de la canción.

_- Uh, baby te quiero a ti... Sólo a ti, hey, hey..._

- Yoh... Gracias por intentar animarme, de verdad –sonrió melancólica la sacerdotisa, agradeciéndole los detalles que el chico le ofrecía.

- Jeje, bueno, sé que no te gusta la música reggae... pero era para que, al menos, sonrieras y no me pongas esa carita triste –dijo Yoh, besando la mejilla de Anna.

- Tranquilo, que ya estoy mejor. Toma, tus cascos –decía Anna mientras se quitaba los auriculares naranjas de sus orejas y el shaman los cogió y se los puso como acostumbraba a llevarlos.

- Vale n-n ¿Bueno, Annita, qué hacemos?

- Supongo que será mejor que nos vayamos ya a la parada del autobús para que nos dé tiempo a prepararnos para lo que tenemos planeado hacer, y como sé que ya no te queda nada de dinero, te lo pago yo.

- Muchas gracias por pagarme el bus, en serio, sabía que mi Annita tenía su corazoncito TT.TT

- ¬¬ Anda, venga, deja de hacer tonterías. Vámonos ya, ¿vale?

- Ok n.n

Yoh cogió tiernamente la mano de Anna, con una sonrisa en la cara, y Anna suspiró por lo hecho de su prometido. Ambos caminaron hasta la parada, con las mochilas en los hombros, y esperaron para la llegada del autobús.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

- ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien? ¡Ueoooo!

- Yoh, sabes de sobra que no hay nadie, todos están trabajando o en la universidad o el instituto –dijo Anna, una vez que abrieron la puerta de la mansión.

- Jeje, hola Yoh, hola Anna –los saludó Fausto, con un vaso de agua en la mano.

- ¡Fausto! O.o ¿Te han dejado salir antes del hospital? –preguntó Yoh, contento al ver a uno de sus amigos.

- Sí, además, ahora son las una y media de la tarde -asintió el nigromante, señalando el reloj de pared que había en el salón, y luego suspiró–. Ay, la verdad es que estoy muy cansado, últimamente se me marcan mucho las ojeras de tanto trabajo, pero me satisface mucho el trabajar allí, más que nada para ayudar a las personas que necesitan curarse n-n

- Jeje, ese es nuestro Fausto, siempre ayudando al que lo necesite n.n –dijo contento Yoh.

- ¿Y vosotros por qué no estáis en la universidad? O-o –preguntó Fausto, cayendo en la cuenta.

- Pues que en la universidad de Yoh los profesores se pusieron en huelga a causa de una manifestación que ellos mismos habían hecho, y en mi caso, es debido a que sólo una profesora vino a clase dado que los demás profesores se dieron de baja por diversos motivos –explicó Anna antes de que Yoh dijera algo.

- Vaya, pues qué suerte n-n Ahora Eliza está descansando un pequeño rato, y yo también, veré la televisión un momento para despejar un poco la mente –dijo Fausto, yéndose a la salita y sentándose en uno de los sofás y cogiendo el mando de la tele mientras Anna y Yoh subían a sus cuartos para dejar las mochilas y ponerse cómodos.

Después de unos 45 minutos, llegaron Manta y Ryû, ya que se encontraron por el camino, y Fausto les abrió la puerta.

- Ya me contó Yoh lo que pasó en la universidad... –decía Fausto mientras los dos recién llegados entraban.

- Jeje, bueno, yo me he ido a la biblioteca por un tiempo a estudiar para los exámenes... y cuando salí me encontré a Ryû con su moto y me llevó –explicaba Manta.

- Lo malo es que cuando llegamos, a mi querida y superchulísima moto se le estropeó la capa de pintura y un maldito coche la rayó TT.TT –se lamentó el chico del tupé.

- "Anda, Ryû, que esa moto está para el arrastre. Cómprate otra y punto, es lo más sencillo" –dijo Tokagerô, bufando por la actitud de su amo.

- Es que no quiero hacer eso. No quiero llevarla al desguace, eso es como... serle infiel a una mujer TT.TT

- "Exagerado... ¬.¬" –suspiró Tokagerô, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- Yo creo que el consejo de Tokagerô es muy bueno. Piensa que esa moto no va a durar eternamente, por mucho que la arregles. Además, hay una gran variedad de motos que están bastante bien –le aconsejó Manta.

- Bueno, snif... me lo pensaré. Pero la idea de abandonar a mi queridísima moto hace que se me parta mi corazoncito TT.TT

- ¿Ya habéis venido? –inquirió Anna, bajando por las escaleras con su usual vestido negro y su rosario azul en el cuello.

- ¡Anna! O.o ¿Pero tú qué haces tan pronto aquí? –se sorprendió Manta.

- Estoy cansada de tantas explicaciones... Yoh, dile a Manta el porqué estoy aquí, anda, que voy al cuarto de baño –dijo Anna, dirigiéndose a dicho lugar mientras el shaman del pelo castaño bajaba y le explicaba el hecho de que la sacerdotisa no tenía universidad.

- ¡Ahhh! o.o Ya veo –asintió Manta.

- ¡Ultramegasorprendente, don Yoh! O.o –exclamó sorprendido Ryû.

- Sí n.n Jeje, ella también ha tenido un día raro. Ahora estaba en el ordenador viendo un vídeo en "Youtube".

- Chicos, hoy me encontraréis muy caritativa y totalmente distinta, así que aprovechad este rato de buen humor que tengo ahora mismo. Voy a cocinar, ¿qué queréis para almorzar? –les preguntó la itako.

- O.o ¿Esta chica es Anna?. ¿O es un dulce sueño? –se preguntaron todos.

- ¬¬ Mirad que no hago la comida y os quedáis sin almorzar...

- Eh... No estaría nada mal que hicieras unos tallarines, que hace tiempo que no los comíamos n.n –propuso Fausto.

- Unos filetes de cerdo con salsa de tomate tampoco estaría de más –añadió Ryû.

- Y una ensalada de lechugas, zanahorias, tomate y aceitunas, para equilibrar la balanza –remató Manta el menú que pedían.

- ¿Y el postre? –preguntó Yoh.

- Fruta, tiene que ser eso, que si no nos ponemos gordos –contestó Manta.

- Está bien, voy a empezar a cocinar –asintió Anna, yéndose hacia la cocina.

Y sobre las tres de la tarde, los demás habitantes de la mansión regresaron, sorprendidos por lo sucedido a Anna, Yoh y Manta (no se lamentaron mucho de la moto de Ryû). Rápidamente, Tamao y Pilika fueron a la cocina a ayudar a Anna para que no se tardara mucho en hacer la comida, ella agradeció su ayuda y la tarea culinaria se hizo más llevadera.

Mientras tanto, los chicos ayudaron también, pero esta vez, a poner el mantel, los cubiertos, los vasos, los panes, las bebidas, los platos, el frutero con las frutas... y a las tres y media estaban todos en la mesa, a punto de comer.

- ¡Oh, qué alma tan caritativa se ha vuelto Anna! –exclamó Horo Horo con un poco de cachondeo en sus palabras.

- Pues como sigas así, no durará mucho, "Loro Loro" ¬¬ –lo regañó Anna con una de sus típicas miradas amenazantes.

- Tra-tranquila, ¿eh? n.nUUU

- En fin... Hay personas que no tienen remedio u.u

- Espero que la comida sea comestible... ¬¬lll

- Que sepas que no solamente la comida la he hecho yo, tu hermana y Tamao me han ayudado, así que a mí no me eches las culpas, también échaselas a ellas ¬¬

- "¡Qué directa!" n.nUUU –pensaron todos, con gotitas en la cabeza.

- Jeje, bueno, que disfruten la comida –dijo Tamao son una sonrisa.

**OoOOOOOooooOOOOoooOOOOoooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooO**

Hey!! Hola a todo el mundo!! nOn

No sé si me habrán extrañado, pero más de un mes de actualización se nota. El motivo de mi retraso se remonta a que tengo que estudiar para los exámenes, recuperaciones, trabajos, idas y venidas de imaginación, y preparaciones varias. Dentro de una semana se me acercan los exámenes finales, la semana siguiente los de recuperación, así que también estaré ausente por un periodo de tiempo. Pero ruego que sean pacientes, si?

Creo que la espera ha merecido la pena, el capítulo era bastante largo, jeje. No sé si les habrá gustado, pero este capítulo es más bien rutinario, de la vida normal de cualquier estudiante con sus compañeros. Aunque normal... no creo que muy normal haya sido xD Muy pocas veces los profesores montan manifestaciones, provocando que no hayan clases, seguro que alguna vez habrán deseado algo así... yo también xD O que también todos los profesores estén de baja... curiosa y rara casualidad o.o Pero como la autora (aquí, que les habla xD) así ha querido que el capítulo surja... no creo que haya algo que objetar.

Después de todo, se han visto nuevos personajes (no muchos, pero quería que se vieran algunos del bando de Yoh, es decir, de los chicos) y situaciones raras, raaaaras xD Por no decir que surgió otro cabreo monumental de Anna, pero con razón, con Yoh xD Es que nuestro Yoh es tan despistado que ni se acuerda de cargar el celular ¬¬ ¡Si hoy en día los celulares son como... el aire que necesitamos para respirar! Será tonto! Pero como sabemos desde siempre, nuestro Yoh es un tanto... olvidadizo o despistado (y en los estudios no, si se supone que es un estudiante de casi 10? Un poco contradictorio n.nU). Y por contrapartida, una depresión de Anna también. Raro también es verla llorar, pero ya ven que sus motivos tiene.

El calor del cercano verano (oh, ha rimado! XD) creo que ha tenido la culpa. Tanto un bando como otro se quejan de semejante calor. También se habrán dado cuenta que no hay nada de lemon. Es para que recuperen el aliento. Y no les adelantaré cuando va a ser el próximo capítulo que lo contenga. Solamente les daré una pista: "lo sabrán por el título".

También me dio una pequeña inspiración en cuanto a las nuevas canciones de Bob y Ringo. La verdad es que no se me da muy bien escribir letras de canciones. No sé si les habrán gustado, una es en inglés y otra en... japonés (vale que la letra aquí vista no es en japonés, sino en nuestro idioma (español), pero como no sé japonés... lo he escrito en español, pero piensen que la letra y la canción es en japonés, ok? n.nUUUUUUU).

Aquí se muestran dos marcas Españolas, ejem, ejem: el coche SEAT y Zara, de Amancio Ortega. No sé si en los lugares donde ustedes viven habrá una de estas tiendas (me refiero a Zara), pero las cadenas de tiendas de esta marca son mundialmente conocidas. Vaya, esto me recuerda que Pronovias (otra marca made in Spain xD) abrió la tienda más grande del mundo de trajes de novia en... alguna parte de New York, no estoy muy segura, pero en la zona de América del Norte, seguro. Y hablando de tiendas de novia, en este capítulo se vio una xD

Ahora, esta es la parte que menos me gusta... los malditos disclaimer, pero en fin, hay que ponerlo:

**Takei** creó **Shaman King**, así como sus personajes y todo su universo relacionado con la serie. Yo sólo lo tomo para crear una historia basada en la serie pero **sin fines lucrativos**.

Todas las **marcas, películas, títulos y canciones **que aparecen en este capítulo **pertenecen a sus** respectivas **compañías, discografías y autores, etc, etc...**, yo únicamente **las tomo prestadas** para dotar de sentido a la historia. Marcas como **SEAT** o **Zara, **mencionados en este capítulo, **pertenecen **a sus respectivos** propietarios.**

Los personajes **Michiru, Asanuma, Tamaguchi, Mayumi, Bunya, Choshi, Hazuki, Momoko, Satoshi y la madre, así como los personajes secundarios, profesores o dependientes **son personajes creados por mí. Las **canciones** de **Bob y Ringo** también.

Todo lo demás, así como este fic, son de mi propiedad y vienen de mi imaginación, no he plagiado ni tampoco he copiado de otros fics, por lo tanto los capítulos y la historia están sujetos a **mis derechos de autor**.

Ahora vamos a otro punto. Subliminalmente, he metido a Hao, pero de forma sutil. A ver si lo adivinan xD

Quiero agradecer las nuevas incorporaciones, aquellas personas que son anónimas pero siguen este fic desde el principio o que acaban de llegar y se leen el montón de capítulos de golpe, también los que son de fanfiction y pusieron comentarios recién en los últimos capítulos. Les agradezco su apoyo.

También extraño a aquellas personas que al principio ponían reviews a cada capítulo que subía, pero ahora no lo hacen. Supongo que sus motivos (o despistes por no saber si actualicé o no) tendrán, pero espero volver a verles muy pronto.

En cuanto a Vicky-Chan15, acepto tu propuesta de "Iniciar una nueva amistad", cuantos más amigos cibernéticos que tenga, mucho mejor xD Me encanta hablar por messenger, así que no hay ningún inconveniente. Pero advierto que vivo en España, y depende en el lugar en donde vivan... échenle horas xD

También les digo que en su review, si ponen su dirección de correo electrónico, no se ve, por lo tanto, no les podré añadir. Sin embargo, si tienen e-mail (cosa que creo que tiene todo el mundo), podrían mandarme uno.

O por Fotolog, también, que allí conocí a miau asakura y Maru-Sempai XD De hecho, esta última leía el fic, pero no quería ser anónima, y como se dio cuenta de que yo tenía fotolog me dejó un comentario en esa página (incluso la ayudé a hacer la cuenta de fanfiction, me lo agradeció en su perfil T.T Gracias!).

Agradezco también que me digan que este fic es uno de sus favoritos o que escribo bien. Soy una novata, y quieran o no, me resulta raro, pero sus apoyos harán de mí una buena escritora en próximos capítulos y en próximos fics que pueda hacer en el futuro.

Pero si quieren saber mi e-mail... voy a poner un truquito XD No sé si saldrá, o lo entenderán. Es sencillo:

Ana (barra baja) mary (barra baja) moon (barra baja) 90 (arroba) hotmail (punto) com

XDDD No sé si lo han entendido. Lo que hay en paréntesis son los iconos o caracteres, como los puntos, los guiones o barras, los arrobas... entendieron?? Así creo que saldrá. Ahora podrán agregarme (espero que hayan entendido lo del paréntesis).

Bueno, espero que el capítulo les haya sido de su agrado y que les haya gustado mucho. Creo que la espera ha merecido la pena, no? Reviews, por favor, no me sean perezosos y vagos como Yoh en sus años mozos! XD

Jeje! Les mando muchos besitos impregnados en chocolate y que se cuiden mucho.

Con todo mi amor...

Anna Mary Marian

**Puede que los sueños se cumplan o puede que no, pero una brizna de esperanza siempre queda en nuestros corazones, alentándonos a perseguir lo que anhelamos en este mundo**


	16. Diversión por Grupos

Capítulo 16: Diversión por grupos

**Capítulo 16: Diversión por grupos**

Una vez que terminaron de comer (Horo Horo repitió 3 veces cada plato de comida), los chicos quitaban la mesa y utensilios varios, mientras las chicas fregaban, limpiaban y hacían lo propio con la cocina. Ponchi y Konchi (por orden de Anna, que aceptaron con un saludo militar) limpiaron la mesa y recogieron la basura de los restos de comida y desperdicios que quedaban.

Después de que todos hayan hecho sus tareas pertinentes, se fueron a la salita, sentados en los sofás y sillones, a ver una serie de televisión. Tamao se fue al cuarto de baño, pero en seguida regresó, sentándose entre Len y Lyserg, algo molestos por la sorpresiva intromisión de la pelirrosada. Lyserg leía una novela de misterio y suspense, que mezclaba viajes en el tiempo y ciencia ficción. Sin embargo, Len se entretenía acariciando los finos dedos de Pilika, entrelazados con los suyos, mientras la ainu se relajaba posando la cabeza en el hombro de su novio y respiraba hondo. De vez en cuando, el chino le daba suaves besitos en la frente, y la sonrisa de la chica era más que notoria; ambos se veían muy felices juntos, y no les importaba en absoluto que los demás vieran estos pequeños detalles cariñosos. Ryû había salido afuera a fumarse un cigarrillo (por cierto, él intentaba quitarse de fumar... pero no tenía la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para dejarlo). Manta estaba sentado en un sillón, viendo una cosa en Internet con su ordenador portátil; Fausto, Yoh y Horo Horo estaban compartiendo otro sofá. Los espíritus acompañantes también estaban presentes.

- Jeje, mira cómo duerme –dijo el ainu, señalando a Kororo, que se había dormido en la cabeza de su amo.

- Sí, muy plácidamente. Parece que está cansada –comentó Fausto, estirando un poco los brazos–. Igual que yo. Mucho trabajo pasa factura.

- Tranquilo n.n –le sonrió el castaño, y se giró hacia Manta–. Ey, Manta, ¿qué haces con el ordenador?

- Estoy buscando en Internet cosas sobre el Torneo de Shamanes, por mera curiosidad. Ey, aquí pone un enlace... "Shaman King" –le dio clic Manta a aquel enlace de "Shaman King"–. A ver... ¡Guao! Este enlace es de referencia tuya, Yoh. ¡¡Te pone a ti, una foto tuya, toda tu historia, todos tus datos!! O.O

- Qué curioso n.n Bueno, no creo que sea de extrañar, los shamanes tienen que saber quién es su rey... y merecen conocerlo –lo tranquilizó el Asakura menor.

- Para eso está la prensa rosa xD –rió Horo Horo, que también escuchó aquello–. Manta, busca en la web "Corazón de Shaman".

Anna llegaba de la cocina (había estado todo el tiempo allí), portando una bandeja redonda de plástico de color rojo granate, en ella llevaba una pequeña taza de café con su cucharilla de plata, el líquido humeaba un poco así que estaría algo caliente.

- Toma, Fausto, el café que me pediste –dijo Anna, dándole cuidadosamente la bandeja.

- Muchas gracias, Anna –le agradeció Fausto, cogiendo la taza, removiendo un poco el contenido y dando un pequeño sorbo.

- A ver... "¡Sorpresa! ¡Rebeldía universitaria!" –leía Manta, mirando la pantalla, sorprendido–. Madre mía, una foto con los profesores manifestándose. Estos paparazzi...

- Panda de cotillas... –refunfuñó Anna, harta de esos seres que impedían la intimidad de los personajes públicos y los no tan públicos.

- Voy a volver a la página principal del Torneo... "Shaman King"... "Familiares y Amigos"... ¡Ahí va, Anna, tú apareces! –exclamó con sorpresa el chico de poca estatura–. "Anna Kyôyama, la itako, es la estricta, seria y fría prometida del Shaman King. No sabemos mucho de su vida privada, y mucho menos la relación que mantiene con nuestro Alteza Supremo Yoh Asakura. Sus datos no están disponibles por el momento".

- Ni siquiera yo me salvo del tranquilo anonimato... –bufó Anna–. Por lo menos no han indagado demasiado sobre mi vida, y es mejor que sea así. Es mejor que nadie me conozca.

- Pero Anna... ¿tú no querías ser la honorable esposa del Shaman King? –preguntó Horo Horo, un poco descolocado por el comentario de la rubia.

- Sí, pero recuerda, Horokeu...

- No me llames Horokeu, ¿eh? ¬¬ –al ainu le saltó una venita de la sien.

- Te llamo como me da la gana, y si te llamo por tu nombre verdadero es por algo serio, ¿no te parece, "Loro Loro"?

- En fin.. u.u –suspiró el peliazul–. Prefiero incluso que me llames "Loro Loro", "Hoto Hoto", "Boro Boro"...

- Como iba diciendo... recuerdo que todavía no soy la esposa del Shaman King, solamente soy su prometida. No es lo mismo. Claro que estoy orgullosa de Yoh, de lo bien que lo ha hecho y tal, pero ahora mismo la prensa es cada vez más insoportable y llegan hasta unos extremos insospechados para sacar alguna exclusiva –explicó Anna, que no se sentó y estaba de pie, frente a Yoh.

- Yo tengo que capear a la prensa para que me dejen en paz. Sobre todo quieren saber de mi vida sentimental y muy personal, y yo no quiero que Anna sufra por comentarios malintencionados que puedan decir otras personas. Con tantos fans, y sobre todo del género femenino, podrían despotricar contra ella por la envidia, al ser ella mi novia. Yo no quiero eso –dijo Yoh, sonriendo a su novia.

- Ah, vale, está bien... –aceptó Horo Horo, y miraba la televisión, justo cuando el protagonista y la protagonista de la serie se daban un beso, instante que aprovecharon Pilika y Len para hacer lo mismo que los protagonistas–. Ay, el amor está en el aire... y yo solterito... pero todo sea por la felicidad de mi hermana... En el fondo me alegro por ella... y no hacen mala pareja después de todo...

- Jiji –sonrió Pilika–. Len...

- ¿Sí?

- Dame otro besito, porfa... –le pidió la ainu con voz inocente.

- Te daré todos los que tú quieras –dijo Len, con una sonrisa y mirada dulces, acercando sus labios y estampando un suave beso lleno de amor.

- Pero qué bonita pareja hacen... –suspiró Tamao–. Ay, me dan envidia...

- Maldita nicotina... –se quejaba Ryû, apareciendo por fin–. Este vicio no me lo puedo quitar de encima...

- "Ya sabes, como dicen esos griegos, "mente sana, cuerpo sano" o lo que es lo mismo... "mens sana in corpore sano"... Espera... ¿eso lo dijeron los romanos o los griegos?" –le decía Tokagerô.

- Pues de eso ya no me acuerdo, Toka... –dijo Ryû, rascándose la barbilla.

- Yoh, me parece que tenemos que irnos... –le avisó Anna, mirando nerviosa el reloj.

- ¿Ya? –preguntó Yoh, con un tono de queja, ya que para él era demasiado pronto y tenía que hacer la digestión.

- Sí, tenemos que prepararnos ya, que son las cuatro. Vístete y prepara lo que te tengas que preparar. Yo voy a mi habitación a vestirme y a coger mis cosas. Nos vemos dentro de 20 minutos, ¿vale? –acordó Anna, dándole un fugaz beso y se fue a su cuarto.

- Bueno, supongo que hay que levantarse –dijo Yoh, desperezándose y levantándose de su asiento.

- ¿Qué vais a hacer Anna y tú? –preguntó Lyserg, apartando la vista del libro.

- Pues irnos por ahí... quiero decir, Anna lo planeó todo. Vamos a ir a un centro comercial a ver una película e ir de compras... y todo se lo tengo que pagar yo –contestó Yoh.

- Ah, sí, por lo del móvil, que te quedaste sin batería.

- Claro, ella se enfadó y este es mi castigo...

- Jajaja, qué bueno xD –rió el ainu–. Te lo mereces, la bruja rubia mandó su cólera contra ti y así lo debes de pagar. Te acompaño en el sentimiento, amigo mío.

- Muy gracioso ¬¬ En fin, me voy a cambiar y luego nos vemos abajo –dijo Yoh, yéndose.

- Pilika... –decía el hermano de la chica.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó ella, algo entretenida con Len porque se hacían unas pequeñitas carantoñas con las manos.

- ¿No crees que os pasáis un poco tu noviecito y tú? ¬¬

- Hermanito, por favor, no seas aguafiestas... ¬¬

- Horo Horo... te diré una cosa –dijo Len, abrazando a Pilika–. Cuando realmente estés enamorado y tengas pareja... ten por seguro que te importará un bledo lo demás. Lo único que sentirás... es una felicidad inmensa cuando estás con la persona a la que quieres... No prives de esa felicidad a los demás.

- O.o Len... –musitó anonadado Horo Horo por la madurez del chino.

- Ay, el amor te ha cambiado... –dijo Fausto, mirando a la pareja.

- Bueno, sigo siendo yo, por supuesto. Pero he de decir... que Pilika ha hecho que mi corazón sea más receptivo a los sentimientos –decía Len, mirando los ojos de Pilika provocando el sonrojo de ésta.

- ¡Ayyy, Len, cómo me gusta que me mires asííí! –exclamó Pilika, achuchando a Len y el chico esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

- Tampoco es necesario que te muestres tan efusiva... n.nUU

- Yo soy así, tienes que acostumbrarte, cariñito mío n/n

- --¬ --¬ ¡¡EJEM, EJEM!! –carraspeó Horo Horo, haciéndose notar.

- "¬¬ Korooo Kokoro koooko" –dijo Kororo, molesta por la forma abrupta que su amo había carraspeado y la despertó.

- Er... lo siento, Kororo n.nUU

- Inmaduro ¬¬ Eres un peligro, no solamente para la humanidad, sino también para los espíritus –comentó Len, mientras recibía sutiles besitos en la mejilla por parte de su novia.

- Oye, ya está bien, batallas campales aquí para nada, ¿entendido? –salió Lyserg para que no comenzase una pelea entre Len y Horo Horo.

- Está bien ¬¬ –dijeron ambos, echando chispas por los ojos.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

- Oh... ¡¡Pero qué sexy que estás, Yoh!! ¡¡Vas a arrasar!! –exclamó el castaño, animándose a sí mismo.

Mirándose en el espejo, hacía unas poses muy raras con los brazos y las manos, de hecho, hacía las típicas poses que hacían los culturistas en un concurso de culturismo. Apretaba los puños, flexionaba ambos brazos... haciendo marcar sus músculos. Luego rió y se relajó, mirándose detenidamente por si le faltaba algún detalle de la indumentaria que llevaba puesta:

Una brillante cazadora negra de cuero sin mangas, con los bordes naranjas y con unos pequeños botones de color naranja nacarado.

Un ceñido pantalón largo negro también de cuero y unas botas negras de cuero con poca cuña.

Un fino cinturón de color naranja y con hebilla dorada, bien limpiada y brillante.

De peinado se hizo una coleta, al puro estilo Amidamaru, que no le quedaba nada mal, con un coletero naranja chillón.

Cogió de un cajón su collar de garras negras, que brilló al ponérselo ya que le aplicó un producto especial y cuidadosamente iba limpiando las tres garras, una por una con un trapo suave, haciéndolas brillar como nunca. En el momento en que se puso el collar, a su mente le llegó el recuerdo de Matamune, y suspiró.

- "Amo Yoh, ¿por qué suspiráis? No es muy típico en vos. Y eso que antes estaba usted animoso con la cita que va a concertar con doña Anna..." –decía Amidamaru, extrañado por el comportamiento de su amo pero a la vez preocupado.

- Es que... me he acabado de acordar... de Matamune...

- "Os referís... ¿al gato espiritual que encontrasteis en Izumo cuando sólo teníais 10 años para conocer a doña Anna en Aomori?".

- Sí... Lo extraño mucho... –musitó Yoh, sentándose en su cama y viendo su rostro en el espejo, tocando delicadamente una de las garras con un dedo.

- "Bueno, no se preocupe. Algún día lo volverá a ver... así que no se preocupe en absoluto. Yo creo que ése gato está dentro de vos, don Yoh, dándoos fuerza y transmitiéndoos la esperanza de volver a encontrarle" –le sonrió su espíritu.

- Me alegraría que fuese así... Sí, espero volver a verle... y ojalá que pronto...

- "Todo estará bien n.n".

- Sí, todo... estará bien –se levantó el shaman–. Todo... saldrá bien. Y... algo se podrá hacer...

- "Bueno, amo Yoh, ¿le falta algo por preparar?".

- O.o ¡Oh, tienes razón, Amida! Pues... Estoy limpio y aseado, me he echado desodorante y colonia, me he peinado y cepillado bien el pelo, me he puesto toda la ropa al completo, mi collar lo llevo en el cuello, tengo mi billetera con las tarjetas de crédito y bastantes billetes, también un monedero con monedas, mi DNI, mis auriculares naranjas no me los llevaré, ni tampoco la Harusame, pero tu ihai sí me lo llevaré... Como hace mucho Sol también me llevaré unas gafas de sol (con su funda, por supuesto), unos pañuelos por si acaso... mi móvil tiene la batería a tope... –contaba Yoh, enumerando con los dedos de la mano pero ya perdió la cuenta.

- "Podría llevarse una libreta y un bolígrafo, nunca se sabe, ¿no le parece?".

- De acuerdo... –asintió Yoh, cogiendo del escritorio una pequeña libreta y un bolígrafo azul–. Y no sé... creo que me falta algo más, pero no sé el qué...

- "Y con tantas cosas que usted se llevará... ¿dónde las pondrá? No creo que quepan en sus bolsillos, amo Yoh".

- ¡Ups, es verdad! Pues iré a por una bandolera que me combinará de maravilla con la ropa que tengo puesta y seguro que cabrán todas las cosas n.n

Sacó de su baúl una bandolera negra con los bordes azules y rayas naranjas, toda ella de colores metalizados. Metió todas las cosas en la bandolera y le sonrió al samurai.

- Pues ya está todo, Amidamaru n.n Bajemos ya.

- "Sí, amo n.n".

Al bajar, se encontró que todos estaban muy entretenidos viendo la televisión. Sin embargo, no vio que Pilika y Tamao estuviesen en la salita. Dejó la bandolera en una silla y se acercó a ellos, sonriendo.

- ¡Oh, don Yoh, pero qué atractivo se ha puesto! –lo elogió Ryû, algo sorprendido por el aspecto que ofrecía el joven shaman, los demás asintieron con la cabeza, muy de acuerdo con lo que dijo el chico del tupé.

- Jeje n.n Gracias, Ryû. ¿Qué se supone que estáis viendo? –preguntó el castaño, sentándose en el hueco de Pilika, ya que ella no estaba.

- Un concurso. Se llama "Atrévete o perderás" –le informó Len, viendo cómo los concursantes intentaban hacer el pino con las manos en el mayor tiempo posible mientras sonaba una musiquita graciosa y el público animando.

- Parece divertido n.n ¿Y quién va ganando? –volvió a preguntar Yoh.

- El equipo azul, el equipo malva es el segundo y el tercero es el equipo marrón –respondió Lyserg, mirando la pantalla del televisor.

- Qué colores más raros para un equipo, excepto el azul O.O

- Sí, es verdad –reconoció Lyserg.

- "Amo Yoh... ¿podría preguntarle algo, si no es molestia?" –inquirió Amidamaru, nervioso, juntando los dos dedos índices y haciendo un pequeño puchero.

- Pregunta lo que quieras, Amida. No te guardes nada, amigo n.n

- "Eh... creo que yo estaría de más con vos y doña Anna, yo no tendría nada que ver en vuestra cita, yo sólo estorbaría..." –explicaba Amidamaru, mirando al techo, más que nervioso.

- Bueno, no creo que seas una molestia para nosotros, al menos para mí. Pero si quieres, puedes preguntárselo a Anna, a ver qué le parece, ¿vale?

- "Eh... bueno, vale, está bien" –aceptó Amidamaru, algo más calmado.

- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAAA! –se oyeron una especie de gritos mezclados con carcajadas y risas.

- O.O ¿Qué es eso? –se preguntaron todos, alarmados.

- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAAAAA, QUÉ BUENO, QUÉ BUEEENO! XD

- O.O??

- ¡YA, PARA DE REÍRTE! ¬¬ –gritó Anna desde su habitación.

- ¡Señorita Pilika, por favor, modere su tono de voz, por favor! –la regañó Tamao (era Pilika la que reía a carcajada limpia).

- Pe-pero... es que... es que... mmmjajajajajajajajajajajajaja...

- ¬¬ No puedo con ella –suspiró Anna.

- Aunque viéndola, señorita Anna, es extraño... verla así... mmjijijijijiji.

- ¿Ahora tú también, Tamao?

- ¡Jajajajajajajajajajajaja! –reían las dos, mientras la sacerdotisa salía de su habitación.

- Jiji, Tamao, vayamos abajo, más rápido que Anna, para avisarles –propuso Pilika.

- De acuerdo –aceptó Tamao, y las dos corrieron todo lo rápido que pudieron hasta la salita.

- ¿Qué prisas llevan éstas? ¬¬ –se preguntó la rubia.

- Chicos, chicos, chicos... Vaya notición, jejeje –decía Pilika, respirando rápidamente al llegar ambas al lugar.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Pilika? –preguntó Lyserg.

- Pues que no vais a creer lo que veréis... Pensaréis que estaréis en un sueño, o quizás en una pesadilla...

- Es que se trata de la señorita Anna y de su vestimenta... –explicaba Tamao.

- ¿A ver... es que Anna se va a vestir de carnaval o qué? –inquirió con una sonrisilla maliciosa Horo Horo.

- No –negó con la cabeza su hermana–. Qué va, pero... cuando la veáis no sabréis distinguir la realidad con la ficción... xD

- Conque estarán en una pesadilla, ¿eh? ¬¬ –apareció Anna, con las manos en jarras y mirando inquisidoramente a las dos chicas, que se fueron a sus sitios correspondientes.

Las chicas tenían parte de razón, no sabían si se encontraban en un sueño o tenían una alucinación... pero la Anna que se mostraba ante ellos no se parecía a la Anna normal a la que estaban acostumbrados a ver...

Iba vestida con una ajustada camiseta blanca de tirantes finos, que enseñaba el ombligo al aire, y una minifalda vaquera de color azul oscuro y degradándose hasta blanco.

Llevaba unas botas de cowgirl negras, de punta fina y tacones finos de 5 centímetros, con algunos detalles plateados pero sin espuelas.

El pelo, totalmente alisado, iba adornado con cuatro brillantes horquillas blancas, dos en cada lado de la cabeza. Sin olvidar los detalles: dos aros plateados en las orejas, una fina y larga cadena plateada al cuello, y un brazalete plateado en el brazo izquierdo. Sin embargo, llevaba un bolso de color lila con asa larga ni muy grande ni muy pequeño en el hombro derecho.

Y lo más sorprendente... ¡es que se había maquillado! Sus párpados coloreados de lila y blanco, la línea del ojo era negra y en los labios un bonito color rosa brillante.

- ¿Qué hacéis que tanto me miráis? ¿Es que tengo monos en la cara, o qué? –les preguntó la sacerdotisa, con las manos en jarras, mirándolos fijamente.

- ¡Wooooo! –exclamaron todos al unísono, abriendo muchísimo los ojos, así como la boca.

- Vaya panda de bobos... Por una vez que me arreglo para salir, y vienen con esto... increíble –bufó Anna.

- Annita... tú sí que estás increíble n/n –acertó a decir su prometido, saliendo del "trance".

- O/o Yoh... vaya, no te había visto...

- ¿A que está muy bien, doña Anna? –le preguntó Ryû por el aspecto del shaman–. Por cierto, usted está preciosísima, nunca la había visto tan guapa.

- Dejad los piropos para otra ocasión ¬/¬ Yoh, tenemos que coger el autobús ya, que si no... no llegamos al comienzo de las sesiones de los cines.

- ¡Ahí va, es verdad! –se acordó Yoh–. Ahora que me acuerdo... Amidamaru quería hablarte sobre un asuntillo...

- "Amo Yoh..." –balbució Amidamaru, avergonzado.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Amidamaru? –le preguntó Anna, cruzándose de brazos.

- "Pues... es que yo no sé si acompañarle a don Yoh y a vos, porque... es su cita, y un samurai como yo no creo que deba inmiscuirse en esos asuntos tan personales e íntimos... Yo sólo causaría estorbo y molestias..." –contaba el samurai, mirando con miedo a la itako.

- Bueno... –decía Anna, sacando de su bolso unas gafas de sol con las lentes de color lila y colocándoselas a modo de diadema–. Yo no lo consideraría como un problema, así que... puedes venir, no creo que estorbes para nada.

- ¿Ves? Te lo dije, Amida n.n No tenías que preocuparte –dijo alegre Yoh.

- "Eh... sí. Muchas gracias, don Yoh, doña Anna" –agradeció el espíritu, haciendo una inclinación a los dos.

- Jooo, estos se van por ahí a divertirse y yo me aburro como una ostra... –se quejó Horo Horo, hinchando los carrillos.

- La verdad... es que ahora no tenemos nada que hacer... Sería bastante aburrido quedarse aquí todo el día –suspiró Lyserg, apoyando la mejilla en una mano.

- La verdad es que sí... Tooooodos estamos muuuuuy aburridos –asintió Horo Horo.

- Podríamos planear... ir a algún lugar todos juntos... ¿qué os parece? –propuso Ryû, alegrando la cara a los demás.

- ¿Y en qué lugar sería? –preguntó Fausto, algo más animado e interesado por saber cómo sobrellevar la tarde para pasar el tiempo.

- Chicos, siento interrumpir esta interesante charla de cómo pasar la tarde de una forma en que no os aburráis, pero yo me tengo que ir con Yoh y Amidamaru, que son las cuatro y media y tengo prisa, así que... ¡hasta luego! –se despedía Anna de los demás, arrastrando literalmente a Yoh hasta la puerta de salida.

- Eh... una cosa, no nos esperéis despiertos, ¿vale? Que entre una cosa y otra, quizá llegaremos bastante tarde... –les explicaba lejanamente Yoh.

- De acuerdo n.n –aceptó Manta, asintiendo con la cabeza.

- ¡Adiós, tortolitos! –exclamó el ainu, despidiendo a la pareja y al samurai.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

- ¡Wao! Qué grande, ¿no?

- Es un parque comercial, ¿qué esperabas? ¬¬

- Bueno, es que... hacía bastante tiempo que no iba aquí, como unos... dos años y medio, o cosa así... n.nU

- Ains, venga, entremos ¬¬

El autobús llegó al parque comercial hace unos 25 minutos, y Anna y Yoh se bajaron en la parada. Las cinco plantas que poseía el enorme edificio incluían todo lo inimaginable, desde salas recreativas, restaurantes y bares, boutiques, cines... hasta tiendas de animales, parques, bancos y guarderías.

Como los cines estaban en la primera planta, no les fue difícil encontrarlo, pero al ir allí... ¡había unas colas tremendas! Por lo menos, seis filas, y cada una de ellas formaba una larga cola.

- ¡Oh, no! ¡Ahora tenemos que esperar todo este mogollón de gente para pedir una mísera entrada para ver una película! ¡Grrr! –gruñó la sacerdotisa, cabreada, mirando las colas.

- Bueno, mejor nos quedamos aquí, a esperar nuestro turno, ¿vale? -propuso Yoh, intentando tranquilizar a su novia, situándose en una de las filas (la que supuestamente menos gente tenía)–. Podríamos hablar para matar el tiempo... o podríamos pensar en qué película vamos a ver...

- "Buena idea, amo" –sonrió Amidamaru, saliendo del ihai.

- A ver... están estas películas: "Combate Mortal 9", "Te odio, pero te quiero", "Los niños de la colina de al lado", "Terror y Gritos 2", "El Ojo del Infinito", "Pokémon: El regreso de Ash y Pikachu", "W.I.T.C.H: La película", "¡Dime que sí, tonto!" y "Colega, ¿dónde dejaste mi boogie?"... –observaba el shaman los carteles de las películas.

- No me convence ninguna ¬¬

- Bueno... Hay dos de comedia, para niños hay tres, una de terror, una de misterio y ciencia-ficción, una de peleas y acción... y una de comedia romántica –dijo Yoh, concluyendo.

- Las de niños pequeños ni hablar ¬¬

- ¿Y las de comedia? Reiremos mucho n.n

- No ¬¬

- ¿Y la de terror? O.o Aunque a mí no me gusta mucho ese género, pero a Fausto sí...

- No quiero ver una de miedo, además, se sabe de sobra que la sangre la hacen con ketchup y la mayoría de las cosas las hacen por ordenador ¬¬

- ¿Y la de ciencia-ficción y misterio? ¡Podría estar muy bien!

- No ¬¬ Yo quiero ver cosas realistas, no tonterías. Y es igual que la de miedo, todo por ordenador. Y no quiero exprimirme los sesos con los supuestos misterios o pistas de la película...

- ¿La de peleas, entonces? O.o

- Tampoco ¬¬ No varían en nada, lo único que ves son escenas de lucha, no una buena trama o un buen argumento... Luchan por luchar, sin razón alguna.

- Pues sólo queda la comedia romántica... O.o

- Horrible ¬¬ ¡No quiero ver una película que contenga tanto azúcar y tanto almíbar, que me dará un ataque de caries o una diabetes!

- Entonces... ¿no vamos a ver nada? -.-

- Me dijiste que me invitarías al cine ¬¬

- Obligado a pagar, por supuesto u.u

- --¬ --¬

- n.nUUUU No me mires así, Annita. Será mejor que lo pensemos, ¿vale?

- Está bien u.u

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

- ¡Al parque no, siempre vamos ahí muchas veces!

- ¡Cambiemos para variar!

- ¡Vayamos a otro lugar!

- ¡Eso, eso!

- "¡Kokoroooo!".

- "Señorito Len, ¿por qué se pone así?".

- Estoy harto de estos imbéciles ¬¬

- No te pongas así, Lenecito...

- ¿Cómo que "Lenecito", hermanita? ¬¬

- Joven Horo Horo, no es adecuado alterarse, sólo intentamos ponernos de acuerdo para ir a un sitio todos juntos n.nU

- ¿Y a un parque comercial, que está más o menos a 25 minutos de aquí?

- ¿Y si coincidimos con don Yoh y doña Anna? Les estropearíamos la cita...

- "Pues mucho mejor, Ryû, sería algo sorprendente ver morrearse a Yoh y a Anna xD".

- Tokagerô, eso no ha hecho gracia ¬¬

- Mejor... um... mejor me callo n.nU Ya ves qué jaleo arman, Morphine.

- ¡Ataque de la Cuchilla Dorada! XO ¡Toma, maldito hierbajo azul!

- ¡Kau kau Puriwenpe! XO ¡Chúpate ésa, cabeza de tiburón!

- ¡YA ESTÁ BIEN! –gritó Manta a todo pulmón, silenciando a todos los demás y haciendo parar la pelea entre Horo Horo y Len.

- "Tranquilízate, Manta" –dijo Mosuke, viendo al chico respirando con dificultad a causa del grito–. "Escuchadle, tiene algo importante que contar".

- A ver... Escuchadme, y parar ya de... armar tanto jaleo y... de hacer batallitas ¬¬

- Sí n.nUUUUU –asintieron todos al unísono, Len y Horo retiraron las armas y las posesiones de objetos.

- He encontrado la solución, aunque tenemos que darnos algo de prisa... He visto en Internet una cosa que seguro os gustará a todos, y por fin haríamos algo diferente y saldríamos de la típica rutina de siempre... Apenas me he quedado sin aire, así que alguien con voz potente que diga lo que pone en la pantalla de mi portátil, por favor –pidió Manta, con gotas de sudor en la frente.

- Ya lo hago yo –se ofreció Ryû, levantando una mano y acercándose al susodicho objeto electrónico.

Y en la pantalla ponía esto:

"¿Quieres demostrar que tus poderes son los más sorprendentes y poderosos? ¿El Shaman Fight te supo a poco, o no pudiste participar? ¿Crees que tu espíritu acompañante es el mejor y el más espectacular? ¿Tú y tu espíritu acompañante hacéis un buen trabajo en equipo?

Hoy, día 5 de Junio, a partir de las 19:00 horas, ven al "I Torneo de Demostración de Poderes de Shamanes", un evento concertado por la recién creada Confederación Oficial de los Paches (COP). Será inaugurada por el Jefe Goldva, acompañado por los diez sacerdotes paches.

En el "Torneo de Demostración de Poderes de Shamanes" sólo podrán ir aquellos que tengan oráculo virtual o que sean shamanes. Los niños menores de 3 años tienen entrada gratuita.

Entradas:

ADULTOS: 5000 yenes.

NIÑOS (de 4 a 16 años): 2500 yenes.

Para aquellos que tengan oráculo virtual (u oráculo portátil), tendrán que presentar un código a la entrada del recinto, enseñando la pequeña pantalla del oráculo, a los respectivos vigilantes del evento situados a la entrada:

Código:

PEQWME459-03SOLPA-BREUNKZX78-5680EAZV-FXSPUNTL01

Aquellos que posean el código, con su correspondiente oráculo, su entrada será totalmente gratuita.

El lugar del evento se muestra en el siguiente mapa para localizarlo entre las calles y avenidas, que aquí se facilita para un mejor acceso al recinto, oculto a ojos vista de los humanos, ya que la celebración es estrictamente entre shamanes.

Cualquier shaman puede participar, no hay límite de edad. El concurso empezará sobre las 21:00 horas, primero se tendrá que hacer una solicitud de inscripción para mostrarse como participante. Las solicitudes se rellenarán en una cabina doble, allí se les proporcionarán todos los requisitos para participar.

En la entrada del recinto, una vez pagada la entrada, se les dará como obsequio un mapa orientador de todo el recinto, con sus características e instalaciones, así como otros acontecimientos de similar índole.

El concurso finalizará aproximadamente sobre las 00:00 horas. Los concursantes aspirarán al primer premio, segundo premio, y tercer premio, según su clasificación, que serán galardonados por el Jefe Goldva en persona.

En el concurso habrá un jurado, compuesto de 7 personas, que puntuarán según su criterio. El público que presencie tal acto, también dispondrá de una votación extra para elegir a su concursante favorito, actuando como "jurado".

PRIMER PREMIO: 500.000 yenes, gratuidad en todos los establecimientos del recinto y obsequio de la Copa de Oro.

SEGUNDO PREMIO: 100.000 yenes.

TERCER PREMIO: 50.000 yenes.

Dentro del recinto, se muestran las siguientes instalaciones y espacios:

DISCOTECAS: Sonido del Pache; It's América; Dance Revolution; Tipical Patch; Mystic House; Tradición India, Tablao Flamenquillo.

TIENDAS DE OBJETOS: Perfumalia; El Emporio del Pache; Objects & Things; Bisutería y Artesanías Pache; Tecnología Punta; Tecnología Pache; Mayui: Complementos, Ropa y Calzado; Moda Pache; Shaman Look.

BARES, RESTAURANTES, TIENDAS DE COMIDAS Y DE COMESTIBLES: La Nube Rosa; Chuchelandia; El Pache Glotón; Especialidad Pache; Music & Food; La Mesa Elegante; Churrería "El Shaman"; Heladolandia; Spanish Tapita's; Allamidi: Especias y Frutos Secos; Gastronomía Mundial; Love Japan.

MINICONCURSOS (es necesaria también una inscripción): Dibujo; Culinario; Manualidades; Karaoke; Quiz; Miss Shaman; Mister Shaman; Lucha de Espadas; Videojuegos (torneos de los diferentes videojuegos); Cartas y Rol.

También se dispondrá de espacios de recreo y descanso, que estarán por todo el recinto, así como servicios públicos. No se permite traer mascotas.

El evento general se clausurará sobre las 06:00 de la madrugada. Aquellas personas que se queden hasta esta hora límite, serán invitados a una ración de churros por parte de la churrería "El Shaman" totalmente gratis.

¡Ven! ¡No te lo pierdas! ¡Te esperamos!".

Hubo silencio cuando Ryû terminó de hablar. Pensaban en la idea de ir... y el ambiente no era ni de tensión ni de animadversión, más bien de aceptación.

- Bueno... ¿qué me decís? –les preguntó Manta.

- Por lo que veo... Manta, tú no puedes ir –observó Fausto, preocupado.

- Eso sí es verdad... –reconoció el chico, algo apenado.

- "Yo creo que podrías ir" –dijo Mosuke–. "Tú tienes percepción espiritual, ya que nos ves a todos, lo que pasa es que no la has desarrollado para ser un shaman".

- Además, puede que nos encontremos a Silver y a Kalium, así que nos dejarían entrar, y a ti también –asintió el chico del tupé.

- Pues... que levanten la mano los que quieran ir –dijo Lyserg, levantando él mismo su mano.

Todos la levantaron, incluidos los espíritus, proclamándose una decisión unánime.

- Está bien –sonrió Manta–. Ahora sólo hace falta imprimir la página para que alguno de nosotros la tenga, la web me la guardo en mi PDA para ir consultando y ya está...

- Y tenemos que vestirnos con nuestros trajes de lucha, nunca se sabe lo que nos pedirán en ese concurso –puntualizó Len, con las manos en la cintura.

- Y llevarnos los objetos y armas, para las posesiones y over souls... –decía Fausto.

- Y dinero, por supuesto, por si nos apetece comprar algo –finalizó Pilika, sonriente.

- ¡Pues a prepararse y... a vestirse! XD –exclamó Horo Horo, alzando un puño en alto.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos esperando? –preguntó la sacerdotisa, con una vena en la sien palpitando.

- Unos... 35 minutos –le informó Yoh, mirando su reloj de pulsera.

- ¡Ya no aguanto máááááááás! –se quejó la rubia, tirándose de los pelos.

- ¡Tranquila, mujer! ¡Sólo quedan dos personas para que llegue nuestro turno!

- ¡Tendríamos que habernos venido mucho antes! ¡Y tú que tanto te quejabas...!

- Bueno, ahora veo que tienes razón... Aunque recién acabamos de almorzar, Anna, y como que tan rápidamente cambiarnos e irnos aquí...

- Eso también lo entiendo... pero yo lo decía por esto –dijo la itako, señalando las filas de personas para entrar en el cine.

- "Yo me alegro de no pagar entrada, los espíritus la tenemos totalmente gratis" –se alegró el samurai, en su modo de bola de energía.

- Jeje, algo positivo para ti, jijiji n.n

- Yoh, no "hables solo", ya me entiendes –lo regañó Anna.

- Lo sé, lo sé, perdón, profesora Kyôyama xP

- Serás... ¬¬

- Hola, bienvenidos a los cines "Cinemáxim". ¿En qué puedo ayudarles? –les hizo captar la atención el taquillero, de la misma edad que el shaman y de voz grave.

- Bueno, queríamos unas entradas para el cine y... –contaba Yoh un poco dudoso, pero fue interrumpido por el joven dependiente.

- ¿Eres... eres... Yoh Asakura? –preguntó el chico de cabellos blancos, apegándose un poco más al cristal que lo separaba del Asakura para verlo mejor.

- Jeje, sí n.nU Parece ser que hoy todo el mundo me conoce –afirmó Yoh, algo nervioso.

- Oh, es increíble, siempre he deseado conocerte TT.TT –se emocionó el taquillero.

- Entonces eres uno de los nuestros... –dedujo Anna, mirando al chaval.

- Sí, puedo ver a... Amidamaru, ¿no? Sí, es él. Oh, qué guay. Hoy es mi día de suerte... Aquí al lado está el mío –dijo el muchacho, haciendo un pequeño gesto con la cabeza, y al lado suyo apareció un espíritu con forma de bola amarilla y ojos rojos–. Se llama Shiparo, jeje. ¡Y tú eres la severísima prometida del Rey!

- ¿Por qué no te callas? ¬¬ Tu queridísimo ídolo quiere comprar dos entradas de cine, así que date prisa –se mostró molesta Anna.

- Lo siento, lo siento, me he dejado llevar por la emoción del momento. Disculpadme –hizo una reverencia el chico de cabellos blancos–. Sinceramente, estas películas no son de mi agrado... Tomad este folleto y veréis otras.

- A ver... –Yoh tomó el folleto y lo abrió, había otras películas... ¡pero para shamanes! Leyó con detenimiento las 8 películas que se iban a proyectar en el día de hoy–. Mirad, Annita, Amidamaru, hay éstas: "Las Guerreras Shamánicas", "Ni contigo ni sin ti", "¡Ah, soy un espíritu!", "Dos shamanes y un mismo destino", "Cambio de identidad", "La Luna Mágica", "Vuelta al pasado, ida al futuro y regreso al presente" y "Oscuridad Espiritista".

- A mí me gustaría ver la cuarta que dijiste, la de "Dos shamanes y un mismo destino" –dijo Anna, señalando el cartel de dicha película en el folleto.

- Pues yo quiero ver "¡Ah, soy un espíritu!", debe de estar graciosa, pero si los dos elegimos una distinta... ¡Desempata, Amidamaru! –instó Yoh a que eligiera su amigo.

- "Pues... yo me decanto por la que ha elegido la señorita Anna, amo Yoh" –desempató Amidamaru.

- TT.TT Jooo... Bueno, en fin, dijiste que te lo pagaría todo yo, y así ha de ser, un hombre siempre tiene que cumplir sus promesas... y esta vez no va ser la de menos –se apenó Yoh, sacando su billetera para pagar.

- Y no únicamente el cine... también mis compras las vas a pagar tú –sonrió maliciosamente la sacerdotisa.

- Ya... pues... ¿cuánto cuestan dos entradas, y que estén en buena posición, para ver "Dos shamanes y un mismo destino", por favor? –le preguntó Yoh al taquillero con una sonrisa.

- Jeje, a ver... Sala 5, fila 10, asientos 13 y 14... ¿os parece bien?

- Sí –asintió Anna.

- Pues las dos entradas hacen un total de... 3520 yenes –informó el taquillero del pelo blanco, sacando los tickets de un cajón cerrado con llave, mientras que Yoh le pagó con dinero exacto por debajo de la rendija y recibió las dos entradas–. Que os lo paséis muy bien y que os guste la película.

- Gracias. Adiós –se despidió de él Yoh, dándole las dos entradas a Anna–. Annita, ¿te apetece algo para comer mientras vemos la peli?

- Como quieras...

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

- ¿Se puede...? –preguntó la chica, abriendo la puerta de la habitación.

- Sí, si no está tu hermano dando por saco... –bufó el ojidorado, colocándose bien su indumentaria.

- ¡Vaya! Tienes puesto el traje de combate que llevabas en el Shaman Fight, amarillo y negro –observó ella, retirándose el pelo azul hacia atrás con una mano.

- Pilika, dijimos de ponernos nuestros trajes de combate –dijo Len, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- Perdón, no me di cuenta de ese detalle... más bien estaba entretenida en mirar tus preciosos ojos ambarinos –se ruborizó la ainu, abrazándose a Len.

- No importa... –sonrió el chino, dándole un dulce beso–. Espero que me animes en ese Torneo...

- ¡Por supuesto! Pero... también tendré que animar a mi hermano... ¡voy a estar a dos bandas! ¡Qué lío!

- Tranquila... Entenderé que a lo mejor quieras apoyar a Horo, pero en fin...

- ¡No! –exclamó Pilika con decisión–. ¡Os apoyaré a los dos!

- Está bien. Dame mis dos armas, que están en la cama –le señaló con la cabeza la lanza y la espada de la familia Tao.

- Un besito a la lanza... –besó Pilika la lanza y se la dio a Len–. Y otro a la espada... Para que te den suerte.

- ¿Y a mí no me vas a dar un beso? –preguntó Len, haciéndose el sorprendido.

- No pongas esa cara, jijiji –rió Pilika, abrazándolo de nuevo–. Ya te doy tu beso.

Se iban acercando poco a poco sus labios a los de él y ambos cerraron los ojos, pero de pronto...

- ¡Hey, hey, Len, baja ya, que casi todo el mundo está abajo! ¿Has visto a mi hermanita?

- ¬¬ Maldito estúpido... –musitó Len, separándose de Pilika.

- Sí, estoy aquí –dijo la muchacha con voz cansina.

- Pe-pero... ¿qué haces tú aquí, en la habitación del "Tiburón"? –prorrumpió en el cuarto Horo Horo, enfadado y mirando a la pareja casi con asco y vergüenza.

- Tiene derecho a venir a mi habitación, y le he dado permiso para que se quedara –dijo Len, cruzándose de brazos y dedicándole al ainu una mirada desafiante.

- ¿Qué habéis hecho? –preguntó Horo Horo, echando humo por las orejas y por las fosas nasales, mientras que su cara aumentaba de temperatura y adquiría una tonalidad rojiza.

- Cosas de pareja, insensato ¬¬

- Como hagáis a mis espaldas cosas indecentes, te vas a enterar de lo que vale un peine, chino ¬¬

- ¡Uh, mira cómo tiemblo del miedo! ¬¬

- ¡Eres un asqueroso traga-leches! ¬¬

- ¡Y tú eres un pervertido y malinterpretas las cosas, exagerado! ¡No tienes educación alguna y, para colmo, comes como un cosaco! ¡Ja, no entiendo cómo no puedes tener ya una panza que te haga parecer un globo! ¬¬

- ¡Chicos, ya está bien, no os peleéis, por favor! –pidió la chica del pelo azul, interponiéndose entre los dos, separándolos con las manos–. ¡Esta disputa la haréis compitiendo en ese Torneo, no aquí! ¿Vale?

- ¡Ella será tu novia, pero yo soy su hermano! ¡Nos corre la misma sangre y tenemos el mismo parentesco! ¡Yo tengo que ser más importante que tú en su vida!

- ¡Con el caso que le haces, dudo mucho que quiera estar más tiempo contigo que conmigo! ¿Acaso tú haces para entenderla, para dedicarle tiempo, brindarle apoyo? ¡Nada de eso! ¡Y no haces que pueda valerse por sí misma, ya no depende de ti, no es una niña de 6 años!

- ¡Cállate de una vez! ¡Tú no eres nadie para darme sermones inútiles!

- ¡Parad ya la discusión! –sollozó la chica–. ¡No quiero veros discutir más!

El chino y el ainu se quedaron mirándola, arrepentidos por la pelea verbal que se hicieron. Disputaban por la misma chica, a la que querían hasta los extremos: uno de ellos era su hermano, el que velaba por la seguridad y el bienestar de su hermana, pues no quería que le hicieran daño y quería verla feliz siempre, ya que él era su única familia en Tokio, y tenía que cuidarla; y el otro era su novio, su amigo, su compañero, su confidente, una valerosa y fuerte persona, con ideas claras y que pensaba con seriedad y sensatez, que con su sola presencia disfrutaba de su compañía, que se sentía acogida entre sus brazos, que percibía un intenso cariño y calor al recibir sus caricias, sus abrazos y sus besos... Era el chico con el que quería compartir su vida... hasta que el destino o la muerte los separase.

Pilika retiró las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, no quería ver esa situación jamás... pero sería inevitable, pues la personalidad de Horo Horo y Len eran absolutamente incompatibles, se llevaban como el perro y el gato. Se veía incapaz de soportar tanto, siempre estaban con peleas o disputas, apenas se llevaban en paz... ¿Ella no podría ser el nexo que hiciera que las cosas entre sus dos hombres fuesen a mejor?

- No sabéis cuánto me duele... que os comportéis así... Me hace mucho daño... Todo lo hacéis con tal de fastidiar al otro y humillarlo, por llevar siempre la razón, por crear cizaña entre los tres... y yo siempre estoy en medio...

- Siento mucho el que haya ocurrido esto... –dijo Len, apenado por el comportamiento que mostró.

- Pilika, yo... es que... ¡Jolines! –intentaba enmendar el error Horo Horo–. Len y yo... tenemos puntos de vista diferentes, distintas formas de pensar y... por eso casi siempre chocamos... Es algo... que sale por sí solo, y no lo podemos evitar...

- ¿Y no pensáis en mí, y en que me puede hacer daño vuestra actitud cuando os peleáis, en vez de hacer una tregua, llegar a un pacto o poneros de acuerdo? –les preguntó la ainu, casi disgustada.

- Últimamente, las peleas que hacemos son, en esencia, referidas a ti... Podría decirse que nos peleamos por ti –contestó Len.

- Tienes razón... –admitió Horo Horo, rascándose la cabeza–. No sé... me fastidia que tú estés más tiempo con ella... Y a mí me da miedo que le hagas daño...

- ¿Pero cómo se te ocurre que Len me vaya a hacer daño?

- No sé... Pero no quiero que te pase nada malo... eso es todo. Se me pasan miles de ideas por la cabeza... Pilika, todavía eres tan pequeña...

- Pilika no es tan pequeña como tú te crees –le rebatió Len–. Es una adolescente, que dentro de poco tiempo alcanzará la mayoría de edad y se convertirá en una mujer. No le cortes las alas. Tienes que reconocer que tu querida hermana ha crecido, y que ya sabe valerse por sí misma, que tiene sus opiniones y creencias, y que toma sus propias decisiones. Tanta protección no necesita. Además, no solamente estamos tú y yo, acuérdate de Yoh, Anna, Lyserg, Tamao, Manta, Fausto, Ryû... Somos más gente, así que, protegida no está... está protegidísima. Si abrieses un poco más la mente...

- Todo lo hago por tu felicidad, Pilika –se apenó Horo Horo, arrepentido.

- Lo sé, y sé que lo haces por buenas intenciones, pero Len tiene razón... –les sonrió Pilika y los abrazó a ambos–. Los dos tenéis razón. Pero no os peleéis tanto, intentad... pelearos lo menos posible, por favor.

- Está bien –asintió Len, sonriendo a su novia.

- Ok, hermanita –sacó graciosamente la lengua su hermano–. Bueno, he dicho en un principio que tenemos que bajar, que ya están todos en el salón. ¿Nos vamos ya?

- Sí –aceptaron los dos, yéndose con sus cosas preparadas hacia el lugar.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

- ¡Será posible...! ¬¬

- Quince minutos para unas palomitas y dos refrescos TT.TT ¡Qué cola!

- Bueno, por lo menos tenemos tiempo suficiente...

- ¡Hummm, ñam, qué rica la palomita! n.n

- ¡No te las comas ahora, Yoh! ¬¬

- Es que estaban en su punto, Annita n.nU

- ¬¬ No tienes remedio...

- Jeje n.n

- Venga, pasemos adentro –dijo la rubia, dándole las dos entradas a un señor que estaba en la puerta de la entrada de la sala, el cual rompió un poco la esquina de los tickets.

- Ya pueden pasar, que disfruten de la proyección –dijo el encargado, devolviéndole las entradas a Anna.

- Yoh, no te quedes ahí parado, vamos, que la sesión empieza a las 6 –le urgió al shaman entre dientes, nerviosa.

- "Daos prisa, amo Yoh" –instó el samurai, contento e ilusionado de ver una película.

- Ya voy, ya voy –dijo Yoh, sorbiendo un poco su refresco de naranja a través de la pajita del vaso.

Yoh le dio a la chica las palomitas y el refresco de limón que pidió la sacerdotisa, y se adentraron en la gran sala. Estaba bien iluminada, se notaba el frescor que proporcionaba el aire acondicionado en toda la estancia, la gran pantalla era imponente y había por lo menos 28 filas, cada una tenía 19 asientos, y por suerte había cuatro filas de escaleras para acceder mejor a los asientos.

Anna señaló con un dedo más o menos dónde se sentarían, mientras le echó una ojeada a los tickets, y se sorprendieron al ver que también había muchos espíritus y shamanes. Iban subiendo escalones, hasta que se posicionaron en sus respectivos asientos, sin embargo Amidamaru flotaba encima de sus cabezas, muy contento, tatareando una canción.

No obstante, oyeron una especie de murmullos, gritos, aullidos y pasos rápidos, que aumentaban de volumen conforme se acercaban a ellos esos sonidos. Y resultaba ser... una masa de fans (tanto chicos como chicas), con espíritus incluidos, que iban a ver la misma película que eligieron Anna, Yoh y Amidamaru. Los shamanes se iban con Yoh, y los espíritus con Amidamaru.

- ¡AHHHH! –gritaron histéricas unas chicas–. ¡ES YOH ASAKURAAAA! ¡AHHHHHH! XD

- ¿Qué me estás contando? –se preguntó un chico–. ¿El Rey está aquí?

- ¡Qué fuerte me parece!

- ¡En persona es mucho más alto y guapo!

- ¿Puedes firmarme un autógrafo?

- ¿Podemos echarnos una foto juntos?

- ¡Yoh, cariño, de ti quiero un niño! –corearon un grupo de chicas.

- ¡Soy un gran admirador tuyo!

- ¡Eres increíble, tío!

- ¡Ostras, ése... es Amidamaru!

- "Mucho gusto, señor Amidamaru" –le estrechó una mano al samurai un espíritu ninja.

- "¡Tú sí que eres uno de los Grandes Espíritus!".

- "¿Cómo es luchar y colaborar, codo con codo, con los Grandes Espíritus?".

- "Tu amo y tú hacéis un magnífico equipo, dais un extraordinario ejemplo de compañerismo y lealtad".

- "¿Es cierto que te apodaban "El Asesino"?".

- "En tu época de samurai... ¿tuviste novia?".

- "¡Amidamaru, eres el mejor!".

- "¡Viva el samurai Amidamaru!".

- "Debe ser duro de vencer a un espíritu de la talla del Espíritu del Fuego... ¿no?".

- "¿Cómo te sentiste cuando proclamaron a tu amo el vencedor del Shaman Fight?".

Tanto Amidamaru como Yoh se veían desbordados en preguntas, opiniones y peticiones, que parecían que se iban a desmayar y que el color rojo de sus rostros pasaría en breve a un granate intenso. Anna, harta de la situación, les chilló a todos, fastidiada y molesta.

- ¡QUEREMOS VER UNA PELÍCULA EN PAZ! ¡VUESTRO REY TAMBIÉN TIENE DERECHO A SALIR, A COMPRAR LIBREMENTE POR DONDE LE DÉ LA GANA Y HACER LO QUE LE PLAZCA! ¡PERO VOSOTROS NO LE DEJÁIS NI UN MINUTO PARA RESPIRAR, LO AGOBIÁIS! ¡¿Y SE SUPONE QUE VOSOTROS SOIS SUS FANS?! ¡ESO NO ME LO CREO! ¡DEBERÉIS DE DEMOSTRARLO! ¡EL SHAMAN KING NECESITA DESCANSAR! ¡ASÍ QUE, POR FAVOR, VOLVED A VUESTROS SITIOS Y DEJAD QUE TODO EL MUNDO VEA LA DICHOSA PELÍCULA, EN PAZ Y TRANQUILAMENTE! –bramó la sacerdotisa, roja de la rabia y la ira.

- A-A-A-Annita O.OU –se sorprendió Yoh, pero bastante agradecido por lo que había hecho su novia, pues ella tenía razón, necesitaba descansar.

- "Do-doña Anna... O.o" –dijo Amidamaru, casi balbuceando.

- ¡Ahí va! –exclamó una de las chicas que gritaba histérica cuando vio a Yoh, señalando a Anna con un dedo índice–. ¿Tú no eres... la prometida de Yoh, verdad?

- ¡SÍ, LO SOY! ¿ALGÚN PROBLEMA O COMENTARIO AL RESPECTO?

- No... ninguno –murmuró la chica, que temblaba del miedo, junto con otros que se quedaron anonadados y otros miraban con interés a la itako.

Al final, todos obedecieron a la rubia sacerdotisa y, a los cinco minutos, se proyectaba la película.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

- Bueno, ya estamos todos preparados, ¿no? –preguntó Manta, mirándolos a todos.

- Sí, jeje, nos hemos vestido perfectamente con nuestras mejores galas para la ocasión, que lo requiere –asintió el chico del cabello azul, atusándose bien la cinta del pelo.

- Todo está preparado –dijo Fausto, con su traje de combate y llevando atado a él el esqueleto de Eliza con cadenas y los huesos tintineaban ligeramente.

- Uf, llevar ese saco de huesos en mi cuerpo me daría un patatús... –comentó Horo Horo, sintiendo un pequeño escalofrío.

- ¡¿CÓMO QUE "SACO DE HUESOS"?! –se encolerizó con él Fausto–. ¡MI QUERIDÍSIMA ELIZA NO ES UN "SACO DE HUESOS"! ¬¬ ¡PÍDELE PERDÓN AHORA MISMO A MI AMADA ESPOSA ELIZA O TE HAGO UNA COMPLICADÍSIMA OPERACIÓN QUIRÚRJICA SIN ANESTESIA!

- ¡Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdóóóóóóóóóóóóóóón! X( –hacía miles de inclinaciones el ainu, arrepentido por el dicho que dijo con respecto a Eliza.

- ¿Lo perdonas, Eliza? ¬¬

- "Sí, Fausto, tranquilo. Perdono a Horo Horo, y creo entenderlo..." –dijo Eliza, sonriendo ligeramente para que ambos se tranquilizaran y calmaran.

- Mi Eliza, eres demasiado buena...

- Chicos, por favor, no perdamos más el tiempo... –les advirtió Lyserg, mirando su brillante péndulo y colocando bien la pistola de los Soldados X en un cinto negro.

- Lyserg tiene razón, cuanto más hablemos y más tiempo estemos aquí, peor será porque no podréis inscribiros al Torneo de Demostración de Poderes –dijo Manta, encendiendo su PDA.

- Bueno, cojamos el autobús cuanto antes, ¿no? ¿Qué línea deberíamos de coger, Manta? –preguntó Ryû, mirando al chico, que estaba concentrado en mirar la pantalla del aparato.

- Ummm, parece ser que el sitio está escondido en un cruce de calles, y del que no se puede tener acceso... Está entre la calle "Torre del Alba" y la calle "Nakihito". Pone que en el edificio donde está la calle "Torre del Alba" hay un graffiti de un indio pache... y para acceder al recinto hay que tocar ciertas partes del graffiti y luego un ladrillo que se identifica con una seña... Eso lo veremos más adelante, chicos. Por ahora, si tenemos que estar en ese lugar, lo más conveniente será que cojamos la línea 21 y luego hagamos un trasbordo... Así que nos va a llevar un buen rato –les informó Manta.

- Y en metro no se puede, ¿verdad? –inquirió Tamao.

- No, no se puede, lo siento. La única manera es o ir a pie, en autobús o en coche. Y en metro mismamente hay que hacer trasbordos...

- ¿Y un taxi? –preguntó Horo Horo.

- ¿Tú crees que todos nosotros entraremos en un sólo taxi? ¬¬ –le rebatió Len.

- Eh... no sé, creo que no n.nUUUU

- Pues eso ¬¬ Además, en taxi saldría más caro, es mejor hacer el viaje en transportes públicos.

- Pues la línea 21 pasa cada media hora... falta poco para que venga a la parada que tenemos más cercana –declaró Tamao.

- Vámonos ya, vámonos ya... que entonces me arrepiento –instó Manta, ya en dirección a la puerta.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

- Jeje, aunque la película haya durado 1 hora y media, no ha estado mal, ¿eh? n.n

- "Ha estado fantástica la película, amo Yoh".

- Y eso que querías ver la del espíritu ese...

- Porque era comedia, Annita n.nUU Y pensé que un buen rato riendo no nos vendría nada mal, solamente es eso.

- Hum ¬¬

La película que vieron empezaba así:

En un pueblo cerca del Himalaya, convivían dos hermanos mellizos huérfanos, que eran shamanes, y tenían 17 años. Se dedicaban a trabajar en el campo, y eran muy humildes, pero apenas les faltaba de nada. Estos dos jóvenes eran muy queridos en el pueblo, en especial las personas mayores.

Desde pequeños, se habían interesado en una niña: preciosísima, de dorados y rizados cabellos e impresionantes ojos que parecían dos brillantes esmeraldas. La chica tenía como espíritu acompañante a una elfina de los bosques, de destacable hermosura, parecida a una hada de cuento. Los dos hermanos anhelaban el amor de esa muchacha desde siempre.

El hermano mayor no tenía espíritu acompañante, sin embargo su hermano menor tenía una esencia, representando a un hermoso lobo blanco. Esto provocaba celos en el mayor, muy a su pesar, hundiéndole la autoestima.

Un día, el hermano mayor se fue a una colina, apartada del pueblo. En esa colina había una cueva, y nada más entrar en ella, la oscuridad lo engulló. Los espíritus malignos que habitaban en ella penetraron en lo más profundo del corazón del muchacho, induciendo el rencor y el odio inestimable hacia su hermano pequeño. Se convirtió en el poseedor del mismísimo mal, en el amo de los espíritus malignos.

Durante unos largos pero amargos meses, el hermano pequeño intentaba conocer el paradero de su hermano mayor. Pero era imposible. En esto, para poder salvarle y saber dónde se encontraba, entrenaba todo lo que podía para ser más fuerte. Incluso la chica que amaba lo ayudaba en todo lo posible.

Lleno de ira al saber que su hermano y la joven se acercaban cada día más, invadido por los celos, una noche en la que la chica salió a mirar las estrellas junto al río, la raptó con ayuda de sus espíritus oscuros y encarceló a la elfina para que ésta no pudiera ayudar a la rubia.

El hermano menor, notando durante semanas la repentina ausencia de la muchacha, decidió de una vez por todas buscar a las dos personas que más le habían ayudado en toda su vida: su hermano y la chica que amaba.

Llegó la noche, y no encontraba pistas sobre el paradero de los dos. Sin embargo, por sorpresa, apareció su hermano, mucho más cambiado, agarrando por los cabellos a la chica, maniatada de pies y manos.

De repente, se libró una batalla entre los dos hermanos, entre la oscuridad y la luz, el bien y el mal, intentando defender lo suyo. Sintiéndolo mucho, el hermano menor tuvo que matarlo con un golpe certero de su over soul en el estómago. Pero... también él recibió una herida mortal, consecuencia de la espada oscura de su hermano maligno.

Una vez muerto el hermano mayor, las cadenas que ataban a la chica desaparecieron y se acercó al malherido joven, con el cuerpo cubierto de sangre. Con un último suspiro, murió.

La chica lloró la muerte del joven, y las lágrimas de ella, la cual estaba poseída espiritualmente por su elfina, hicieron que el chico reviviera. Pronto la oscuridad que se cernía sobre el pueblo desapareció, y la chica y él se casaron, velando por siempre la seguridad de su pueblo, y convirtiéndose en los reyes de aquél lugar remoto.

- Intento no darle muchas vueltas a la cabeza, pero... Creo que en la película me siento algo identificado con el hermano menor...

- Y piensas que Hao era el hermano mayor, el hermano malo...

- Sí... Me ha recordado mucho a lo que pasé allí... en el Shaman Fight.

- Pues mejor será que no le des más vueltas, ¿de acuerdo?

- Ok, en fin, sólo es una película n.n

- Ten en cuenta que... nos falta otra cosa.

- ¿Cuál? O.o

- ¡Ahora vamos de compras! ¬w¬

- o.o Annita, espero que no compres compulsivamente...

- Jojojo... Ya verás, no te encontrarás ni con billetes ni monedas... Y la tarjeta de crédito te echará humo... ¬w¬

- Annita, en serio, mi tarjeta de crédito no TT.TT

- No me lleves la contraria, Asakura ¬¬ ¡Una promesa es una promesa!

- ¡Buaaaaaaaah! TT.TT

- Oh, síííí, empezaremos por esta tienda –se relamió la sacerdotisa, al ver un escaparate–. Iremos a las tiendas... más caras y a las que les dé el visto bueno.

- ¡A las caras... no! O.o

- ¬¬ ¿No tengo derecho a comprarme algo de Chanel, Paco Rabanne, Dior, Giorgio Armani, Mango, Zara, Vogue, Calvin Klein, Jean Paul Gaultier, Tous, Dolce & Gabbana...?

- Eh... sí, cla-claro que sí... pero... no será por venganza, ¿verdad? n.nUUUU

- ¬¬ Me las tienes que comprar porque me da la gana. ¿Hay algún problema? ¿No puedo comprarme cosas, aunque sean de marca?

- Por lo que veo no te andas con chiquitas, ¿eh?

- No ¬¬ Venga, entremos en esta tienda.

- ¡Síííííííííí...! TT.TT

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

- Bueno, ya estamos aquí... a ver, ¿dónde está esa pintada de un pache? –preguntó Horo Horo, que llevaban caminando por lo menos 40 minutos.

- Pues no hay más que observar detenidamente... –dijo Len–. Son las 7 y media de la tarde, y encima hemos hecho 4 trasbordos en autobús, más los 40 minutos a pie... Manta, ¿de verdad estamos en el sitio correcto?

- Pues hubiera sido mejor, digo yo, coger el metro... hubiera sido más rápido, sin tráfico, y a una gran velocidad... –comentó Lyserg.

- Y había un tráfico en la carretera, con tanto auto, tanto coche, tanta camioneta, tanta motocicleta... –se quejó Pilika–. Estoy de acuerdo con mi Len y Lyserg.

- Yo, en mi supermegaultrachulísima moto, hubiera llegado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero... TT.TT –dijo Ryû, acordándose del percance que tuvo en la mañana con su querida moto.

- "Que te compres otra, tío. No te quedes con el mismo cacharro, hombre. Si esa moto ya tenía los días contados..." –bufó Tokagerô, harto de la actitud de su amo por el tema de la moto.

- Me estáis desconcentrando... ¿os queréis callar? –les pidió Manta, irritado, mirando las baldosas para ver una pista del graffiti–. Joé, podría haber explicado que el graffiti era pequeño...

- Pero normalmente los graffitis son grandes, ¿no, joven Manta? –preguntó Tamao, observando junto con Manta los ladrillos del edificio.

- Sí, pero esta es una excepción... A ver por aquí abajo... –se agachó Manta, mirando cerca del suelo.

- Ey, ¿éste no es Silver? –les avisó Fausto, señalando un pequeño dibujo pintado en un ladrillo, cerca de la zona de los cubos de basura.

- ¡Ahí va, es verdad! –exclamaron todos, yendo inmediatamente al lugar señalado por Fausto y observando el dibujo.

- Han pintado a Silver... Bueno, vamos a ver –decía Fausto, desdoblando el papel impreso, con el plano y los detalles de la identificación para acceder al lugar, que le dio Manta–. Hay que hacer lo siguiente (por turnos), en este orden: tocar con el dedo anular izquierdo la cinta del pache, el poncho, el pelo, la pluma de la cinta y la oreja derecha.

- Está bien... pero antes... ¿no será mejor que introduzcamos el código en nuestros oráculos? –les aconsejó Lyserg.

- Es verdad, se nos había olvidado... –se golpeó la frente Ryû–. Hagámoslo cuanto antes...

Nuestros amigos introdujeron el código, siguiendo las instrucciones de Manta, y uno por uno tocaban por orden las zonas dichas por Fausto. Una vez que tocaron las partes ordenadamente, el ladrillo de al lado se iluminó con una luz verde, y al tocarla apareció en el cruce entre los dos edificios, por sorpresa, un grandísimo campo abierto con muchas edificaciones, tiendas y demás, mucho ruido y mucha música, mucha gente hablando, etc.

Había incluso un cartel en la entrada del lugar, que ponía "Bienvenidos".

- Ya hemos llegado... –atinó a decir Horo Horo, embobado con el sitio.

- Vaya sitio más espectacular, ¿no? –dijo Manta, todo era enorme y tan amplio que perfectamente se podrían perder.

- ¡Chicos! ¡Qué grata sorpresa! –exclamó Silver, saludándolos con la mano.

- ¡Jeje, hola! –los saludó Kalium–. Nosotros somos los "porteros", jeje. Supongo que todos tenéis vuestros oráculos con el código, ¿no?

- Sí –dijeron los que tenían el aparato, enseñando el código.

- Todo está perfecto, podéis entrar. En cuanto a la chica del pelo rosa, la hermana de Horo Horo y... el pequeño... –los observaba Kalium a los tres susodichos.

- "Nosotros somos Ponchi y Konchi, los espíritus acompañantes de la futura shugenja Tamao" –dijeron con orgullo el tejón y el zorro, haciéndose los chulos.

- Yo tengo derecho a ver a mi hermano, creo que debería pasar y veo a los espíritus perfectamente... incluso le aplicaba yo los entrenamientos para los combates en el Shaman Fight... –decía Pilika, mostrándose algo ofendida, ya que Kalium sabía perfectamente que era la hermana del muchacho del que fue su tutor.

- A Manta también déjalo pasar –sonrió Silver–. Él ha estado acompañando a Yoh y a sus amigos desde siempre, y también tiene cierta percepción espiritual, que si se hubiera entrenado y acostumbrado, podría haber sido shaman. Puedes entrar, no hay ningún problema.

- ¿En serio? –inquirió Manta, sorprendido.

- Por supuesto –asintió el pache.

- "Además, yo quizás podría ser su espíritu acompañante..." –supuso Mosuke, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Sí, es verdad, Mosuke, últimamente tenemos una relación más estrecha y cercana... y nos comprendemos bastante. Sin duda, si fuese un shaman, tú hubieras sido mi compañero, jeje –sonrió Manta, mirando al espíritu.

- Vale, pues... ¡todos podéis pasar! –gritó con alegría Silver, mientras Pilika, Tamao y Manta pagaban el dinero de la entrada a Kalium–. ¡Que disfrutéis como nunca, chicos!

- ¡Gracias, Silver, Kalium! –exclamaron todos, dispuestos a explorar todos los puestos del lugar, ilusionados y nerviosos a un mismo tiempo.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

¿Cuánto dinero llevaba gastado? 1.998.590 yenes. ¿Cuántas bolsas llevaba él y cuántas Anna? Yoh: 35. Anna: 0. Y... ¿qué era lo que se había comprado Anna? 8 vestidos, 5 pares de zapatos, 5 pares de sandalias y 3 pares de botas, 6 camisetas, 4 camisas, 10 pantalones, 7 faldas, 5 pares de calcetines, 11 pañuelos largos para la cabeza, 12 pañuelos para el cuello, 9 cinturones, un perfume de "Touch of Pink" de la marca Lacoste, una gran maleta de cosmética y maquillaje de la marca Astor, y unos pequeños pendientes redondos de rubíes en forma de corazón.

Las monedas y los billetes se esfumaron rápidamente a cada compra que realizaban, y la tarjeta de crédito estaba caliente... Se sentía agotado a causa del peso de las bolsas, Amidamaru miraba a su amo con preocupación, ya que él no podía hacer nada, era un espíritu.

Anna se acercó a un escaparate, la tienda vendía unas lujosas gafas de sol.

- Ah, me gustan ésas... –murmuró Anna, apegando la cara al cristal–. Valen 155.000 yenes, me encantan...

- TT.TT No puedo más... –se quejó Yoh, las piernas le temblaban del peso y del cansancio.

- Son perfectas para mí... Me gustan esos diamantitos que tiene en los bordes y en las monturas laterales y en las patillas... Tan elegantes, tan chic... Quiero comprarme ese modelo, pero ya hemos gastado demasiado...

- Bieeen, ya no vamos a comprar más TT-TT

- ¿Qué te pasa, Asakura? ¬¬

- Annita, ya no puedo con el peso de las bolsas... échame un cable, anda.

- Creía que eras fuerte ¬¬

- Sí, y lo soy, pero... es que pesan mucho y, además, las he llevado durante estas 2 horas... Creo que los brazos se me han dormido... y voy a tener agujetas...

- No digas eso, hombre... ¬¬

- Es la verdad TT.TT Si no me ayudas, no sé lo que me pasará...

- No tienes remedio ¬¬ Venga, repartamos el peso de las bolsas, ¿de acuerdo?

- Sííí, muchas gracias, Annita TT-TT

Anna cogió unas cuantas bolsas, repartiendo el peso en los dos brazos; Yoh suspiró del alivio, y también se repartió el peso de las bolsas que le quedaban entre los dos brazos. La chica se acercó a él y le plantó un suave beso en los labios y el joven Asakura abrió los ojos de la sorpresa. Se retiró de él y le sonrió.

- ¿Qué? ¿Ya estás mejor? –le preguntó la sacerdotisa.

- Muchísimo mejor, y con ese beso aún más, jiji n.n –contestó sonriente el muchacho.

- Creo que será mejor dejar de comprar, que ya estamos llenos hasta las trancas y hemos gastado mucho. Sinceramente, preferiría que descansemos en un bar o algo así para reponernos un poco, ¿te parece bien? –propuso Anna.

- Me parece excelente n.n –asintió Yoh, mientras los dos iban caminando hasta un bar cercano.

Durante el camino, algo le llamó la atención al shaman. Se quedó mirando un escaparate, lleno de velas, varas de incienso, relicarios de madera que en su interior había jabones, sales de baño, leches hidratantes y líquidos varios, y el letrero de la tienda "La Caseta de los Aromas". Dentro de 5 minutos iban a cerrar, y Yoh necesitaba entrar en esa tienda (aunque no sabía realmente el motivo, pero intuía que, si entraba, conseguiría algo bueno).

- Annita, ¿me esperas en el bar? Es que quiero ir a una tienda y... cerrarán dentro de cinco minutos –dijo Yoh, casi con prisa.

- ¿Quieres comprarte algo para ti? –le preguntó Anna.

- No... bueno, sí, pero no... no sé realmente... jeje, es más bien... para los dos, sí n.n

- Está bien. A ver lo que compras, ¿eh? Por cierto, ¿quieres que pida algo de beber para ti mientras yo estoy en el bar?

- Pues... pide una naranjada para mí n.n

- De acuerdo, no tardes mucho. Dame las bolsas que tengas y me voy para allá.

- Descuida, volveré en menos de 5 minutos, prometido n.n

- Ok –aceptó Anna, cargando con todas las bolsas y yendo para el bar–. Estaré en aquel bar de la esquina.

Yoh se fue pitando a la tienda, rezando para que no estuviera ya cerrada. Fue un gran alivio cuando pudo abrir la puerta. Al cerrarse ésta, contempló el interior de la tienda, bien adornada y amueblada, aunque muy sencilla, había cosas bastante curiosas y útiles en los estantes. Olió un olor especial, que lo hizo estremecer de gusto, y se sintió avergonzado al notar que su entrepierna hacia "algo raro". ¿Sería por aquella esencia?

- Les pasa a muchos –decía una joven mujer de 20 años, que era la dependienta, mirando fijamente a Yoh–. Así que no te preocupes. Es normal que tu... "amigo" se anime.

- ¿Eh? O.oUU

- Jaja, tranquilo, no muerdo, puedes tener una confianza total conmigo n.n

- ¿Cu-cuándo se me irá? –preguntó preocupado el shaman, mirando de soslayo a su entrepierna.

- Bueno... en ti, los efectos han sido inmediatos, nada más entrar... vi cómo... ejem... ya me entiendes...

- TT.TT Ayúdeme... no quiero que mi novia me vea con esto... de esta manera –suplicó Yoh a la dependienta, pues su "amigo" no conseguía bajar.

- Tranquilo. La vainilla hace eso... Además de ser un buen endulzante, que se puede acompañar en los postres, en las comidas, en los helados, en los yogures... pues también posee un efecto afrodisíaco, entre otras propiedades y efectos. ¡Quién lo iba a decir, ¿eh?! –explicó la chica con simpatía.

- ¡¿La vainilla?! O.O –se quedó estupefacto el joven.

- Pues sí, estás oliendo la vainilla en estado puro. Proviene de unas velas aromáticas. Además, huelen muy bien. A mí me recuerdan a las natillas de vainilla que me comía de pequeña n.n

- Vaya... no lo sabía... Así que dice que tiene efectos... muy... positivos... en una relación, ¿verdad?

- Por supuesto, muchos de mis clientes (sobre todo los masculinos) se los llevan como si fueran rosquillas, para las noches de amor con sus parejas... Y vienen y me dicen que fueron todo un éxito, jeje

- Ah, vale... Pues... ¿todavía le quedan? –inquirió Yoh, interesado por las velas.

- Sí, me quedan algunas n.n Mientras tanto, toma esto –le dio la dependienta una bolsita de piedras perfumadas, que tenían distintos olores mezclados–. Es un potpurrí, huélelo.

La dependienta cogió una escalera del almacén y la colocó encima de una estantería de plomo oscuro, y subió los escalones hasta situarse en el tercer piso de la estantería. De repente, al oler un par de veces y profundamente las piedras aromáticas, su "amigo" se tranquilizó y volvió a su estado normal.

- Sí, me quedan. Si las que quieres son de olor a vainilla, hay de tamaño pequeño, mediano y grande. Y hay de tres formas: flor, estrella y cuadrada –informó la dependienta, mirando la cantidad de velas que tenía–. Veo que ya te has tranquilizado, ¿eh? Sobre todo tu "amigo" xD

- Sí, muchas gracias. Eh... pues me da... ¿15 velas medianas en forma de estrella, por favor? –pidió Yoh con amabilidad, dejando la bolsita en una repisa cercana.

- Jeje, claro que sí. ¡Marchando una de velas! n.n –exclamó con alegría la dependienta, cogiendo tres cajas de velas y, con cuidado, bajaba las escaleras y colocaba las cajas en el mostrador, al lado de su ordenador y de su caja registradora–. Cada caja tiene 5 velas, y por tres, son 15 velas, jeje.

- Ya veo... –sonrió Yoh–. Si me pudiera decir cuánto vale...

- Pues... La etiqueta pone... 1500 yenes, multiplicándolo por 3, hacen un total de... 4500 yenes –dijo ella, sacando una bolsa transparente de color rosa y metiendo las tres cajas en ella.

- ¿Acepta tarjetas de crédito? O.o

- Por supuesto n.n –asintió la chica, cogiendo la tarjeta de crédito y pasándola por una ranura que tenía la caja registradora y salía un papelito de una pequeña impresora–. La operación ha sido aceptada. Firma en el papelito y ya está. No es necesario que me enseñes tu DNI.

- Ah, vale, está bien. Muchas gracias de nuevo –dijo agradecido el shaman, devolviéndole el papel firmado.

- De nada, y como veo que eres un buen chaval, te regalo este librito "Propiedades estimulantes y afrodisíacas de los Aromas", totalmente gratis. Normalmente, lo vendo a 2550 yenes, pero por ser tú te lo regalo.

- ¿Por qué me lo regala? No entiendo...

- Si has comprado estas velas de vainilla, y encima te ponían a cien con solo oler su aroma... Creo que esta noche no la vas a pasar solo, ¿cierto? –indagó la dependienta, sonriéndole pillamente.

- Bueno... esta noche... voy a estar con mi novia... y quería que fuese... una noche especial porque... va a ser, probablemente, nuestra primera vez, y... –explicaba Yoh, nervioso.

- Entiendo, entonces no tendrás ningún problema, ya lo verás, Yoh Asakura n.n

- ¿Me conoce? O.o

- Por supuesto, ¡quién no iba a conocer al Shaman King!

- Sí, hoy toooooodo el mundo me conoce n.ñUUU

- Jaja, bueno, pues espero que te vaya muy bien con tu novia. Seguro que no la defraudas, así que no tengas miedo y pasa una noche agradable y preciosa con tu pareja. Que sepas que a ella también la vainilla le hará efecto, no solamente a los hombres.

- Está bien, y una vez más, muchas gracias.

- De nada n.n Que pases una buena noche –le deseó la dependienta–. Tengo que irme ya a cerrar la tienda. Adiós.

Yoh, con la bolsa rosa donde tenía las cajas y el librito, salió de la tienda, y en pocos segundos divisó a Anna y Amidamaru en el bar. Ella estaba sentada, tomándose un refresco, y las bolsas de sus compras estaban a su lado. Yoh se sentó en la silla de la mesa que Anna había pedido, y colocó la bolsa detrás de su asiento.

- Hola. ¿He tardado mucho? –sonrió Yoh a los dos.

- "No, amo Yoh. Su bebida está ahí, en la mesa" –le indicó el samurai, en forma de bola de energía.

- Vale, gracias por pedirme la bebida, Annita n.n

- Pídete algo para comer, vamos a cenar aquí, así que habrá que leer el menú –dijo Anna, tomando un trago de su refresco.

- Está bien. Pues yo me pediría una ración de... ensaladilla rusa, por ejemplo.

- Vale. Yo no sé qué pedir... quizás... un plato de... ¿qué demonios? Voy a pedir lo mismo que tú, Yoh.

- Jeje n.n

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

- "Quedan pocos segundos para que empiece el primer Torneo de Demostración de Poderes de Shamanes. ¡Todo el mundo a contar los últimos segundos!" –decía Silver, animoso, situado en una tarima, con un micrófono en la mano, hablando a través de él para que se le escuchase por los altavoces–. "¡10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0! ¡Empieza el primer Torneo de Demostración de Poderes de Shamanes!".

- Lyserg, ¿vas a participar? –le preguntó una muchacha de largos cabellos blancos, entre el maremoto de gritos de ilusión y júbilo.

- ¿Doncella Jeanne? O-o –se sorprendió Lyserg, mirándola y luego al grupo que la seguía–. ¿Soldados X?

- Sí, nosotros también vamos a participar, Diethel –asintió Marco, colocándose bien las gafas.

- ¡Qué sorpresa! –exclamó Pilika, suponiendo que, como eran chicas y de cercana edad, no era necesario llamarla "doncella"–. No imaginé que vendrías, Jeanne.

- Este es un acontecimiento internacional, niña. Y muestra un poco más de respeto a la Doncella Iron Maiden Jeanne –la regañó Marco.

- Perdón –se disculpó Pilika.

- Marco, no seas tan duro, son de confianza. Pensé que el Shaman King vendría, pero no lo veo –abrió los ojos Jeanne de la curiosidad por no ver a Yoh.

- Está en compañía de la señorita Anna, señorita Doncella Jeanne –informó Tamao–. En un centro comercial a ver una película y de compras.

- Bueno, en ese caso espero que, esté donde esté, se divierta mucho n.n

- No esperaba que vendrías aquí, Ryûnosuke –dijo una mujer, de cabellos morados, detrás de Ryû y acompañada por un grupo de gente.

- Sa-Sa-Sa-Sa... ¿¿Saty?? –se quedó perplejo el chico del tupé.

- Sí, en persona, con los Gandhara n.n –le sonrió Saty.

- Saty... –murmuró Ryû, con los ojitos en forma de corazón, y su tupé creció unos centímetros.

- Ryû, el tupé te ha crecido –le avisó Manta, señalando el pelo oscuro de Ryû.

- ¡Jajajaja! –rieron todos los presentes, mientras que a Ryû se le quitó la cara de embobamiento y se sonrojó.

- Supongo que vendréis a participar vosotros también –supuso Jeanne, mirando a Saty.

- Claro, no nos queríamos perder esta oportunidad n.n Por cierto, ¿y Chocolove? ¿Y nuestro Rey Shaman, Yoh Asakura? O.o

- Vuelvo a informar –sonrió nerviosa Tamao, dirigiéndose a Saty–. El joven Yoh está con la señorita Anna, que han ido de compras y a ver una película. En cuanto al joven Chocolove, se fue a Nueva York, ya que iba a participar en un concurso humorístico, y todavía no ha regresado.

- Gracias, Tamao n.n

- "Bueno, los que se han inscrito, que miren la pantalla" –dijo Silver, apuntando la pantalla, que se iluminó y aparecieron cuadritos de fotografías de los que concursaban–. "Por orden aleatorio, saldrán al escenario las personas que vean su nombre y su fotografía en la pantalla, y tienen que demostrar... lo que valen, tanto vosotros como vuestros espíritus acompañantes... en cuestión de poderes. ¡Enseñad vuestros fantásticos y espectaculares poderes, y así conseguiréis ser los ganadores! ¡Que empiece el Torneo de Demostración de Poderes de Shamanes!".

En la pantalla, apareció la imagen de una chica con gafas de cabellos rubios rizados y ojos negros, llamada Mildred Mc Cain.

- "¡Que parezca en el escenario Mildred Mc Cain, con su espíritu acompañante Sir Berdinald!" –gritó Silver, y un foco apuntó a la chica escocesa de entre la multitud, que subió al escenario por las escaleras y empezó a enseñar sus poderes.

- Me parece que esto va a ser muy largo –dijo Manta, mirando a la muchacha que hacía un over soul con su espada medieval mientras sonaba una música marchosa de fondo para acompañar el concurso.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Terminaron de cenar, y Yoh pagó la cuenta, y mientras caminaban hacia la parada del autobús, compartieron también el peso de las bolsas. Al poco tiempo el vehículo llegó, pagaron lo que costaba el viaje en autobús y se sentaron en dos sitios libres.

- Bueno, ya hemos comprado y hemos visto una película. Hemos echado la tarde entera, ¿eh? –sonrió Yoh, feliz.

- Pues sí... pero en fin, estoy algo cansada... A ver si tengo energías para esta noche –dijo Anna, mirando por la ventana la ciudad iluminada por las luces.

- O/o Ah, sí, es verdad... –se acordó Yoh.

- Perdón por haber abusado tanto...

- No pasa nada, has hecho compras sabáticas, y por comprarte unos caprichitos no pasa nada n.n

- Demasiado permisivo eres, Yoh.

- Noooo, qué va. Si me sobra el dinero n.n

Anna suspiró e inclinó un poco la cabeza en el hombro de Yoh, al mismo tiempo que veían el oscuro cielo, las pocas estrellas y las luces de la ciudad y de los edificios. El viaje de vuelta no duró muchísimo, así que llegaron a la mansión a las once menos cuarto de la noche.

La chica abrió la puerta con las llaves, mientras que Yoh dejaba en el suelo las bolsas y quiso estirar los brazos en alto. Se extrañó de que nadie estuviera, todo estaba en silencio, lo único que se oía era el sonido del reloj.

- ¿Dónde se habrán metido estos? –preguntó Anna, con mala leche por la ausencia de los amigotes de Yoh.

- Podríamos llamarles o algo parecido...

- No creo, seguro que estarán en algún sitio, con mucho ruido y armando jolgorio, como siempre...

- Espera, en la encimera han dejado una notita... ¡¿Pone que se han ido a un concurso todos y que volverán sobre las siete o las ocho de la madrugada?! O.o

- ¿Tan tarde van a venir? –se extrañó Anna.

- Sí, eso parece... Bueno, vayamos a dejar las bolsas, ¿de acuerdo?

- Yo dejaré mis cosas en mi habitación...

- ¡No, no, no, no, nooo! –le paró Yoh, poniéndose de repente nervioso–. No es necesario, porque... porque... porque no es ninguna molestia que dejes las bolsas en mi habitación, ¿sabes? Puedes colocar toooodo allí, jeje n.ñUUU

- ¿Y eso? ¬¬

- Es que, bueno... mañana podremos organizarlo todo más tranquilamente, y te llevas tus cosas a tu armario y todo eso... Ordénalo todo mañana, que ahora estamos cansados y no es plan de organizar ahora mismo...

- Está bien, pero no es necesario que te pongas así... –aceptó la rubia, subiendo las escaleras.

- Uf, ¡qué nervios! ¡No me lo puedo creer, hoy va a ser la gran noche! –se dijo a sí mismo, temblando de la emoción.

- "Amo Yoh, ¿qué os pasa?" –apareció Amidamaru del ihai.

- Ah, me falta un pequeño detalle... Amidamaru, ¿me puedes hacer un favorcito muy pequeño? –le pidió al samurai.

- "¿Qué se le ofrece?".

- Pues... de ahora en adelante... ¿podrías quedarte en el ihai hasta que te avise de que salgas?

- "O.o Me sorprende esa petición, amo Yoh, pero cumplo vuestras órdenes, así que no hay ningún problema al respecto".

- Muchas gracias, Amida n.n

- "De nada n.n Voy a dormirme, que harto cansado estoy. Buenas noches, amo Yoh".

- Buenas noches n.n

Una vez que hubo desaparecido el espíritu en el ihai, Yoh se puso más nervioso todavía. ¿Se sentiría preparado? ¿Y si surge algún imprevisto? Todas las papeletas indicaban que esa iba a ser la noche definitiva... La suerte estaba echada.

Tragó saliva, cogió las bolsas que dejó en el suelo, y se fue a su habitación a dejar las cosas y ver si Anna se encontraba allí como le ordenó. Esta noche... iba a ser muy diferente de las demás.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooo

Heyyyyy! Cuánto tiempo, verdad? XD

Perdón por la demora! De verdad, sorry! Creo que ustedes saben la complicada vida de un estudiante, a que sí? Ya lo sé, he tardado más de un mes en subir otro capítulo, pero creo que la espera merece la pena, no creen? n.n

Yo ahora estoy en vacaciones de verano xD Pero estudiando TT.TT Por desgracia, me quedaron 3 asignaturas, y tengo que estudiar este verano para aprobar las recuperaciones de septiembre y hacer la selectividad. Así que, aunque esté de vacaciones... no estaré todo el rato pegada al ordenador, escribiendo más capítulos TT.TT No solamente tengo que estudiar, también tengo viajes a los lugares donde viven mis familiares (en sus casas no tienen ni ordenador ni Internet) y tengo que ir a un campamento por una semana.

Ocupada sí que voy a estar... Pero cuando pueda escribiré más caps del fic en el ordenador, ok? Así que no se desanimen. Además, cuando estuve escribiendo este cap, me he dado cuenta de que ocupa más de 38 hojas en el Word! O.o Estarán entretenidos, sip! XD

En este cap he puesto muy dulce la relación LenxPilika, se nota bastante, y también tienen unos trozos en este cap de mucho protagonismo. Pobre Horo, no se da cuenta de que su hermana está creciendo xD Aunque su preocupación por ella es más que exagerada O.o Los motivos de un bando y el otro están en la pelea del trío, no hay más que verlo. Motivos, razones y argumentos tienen...

Por otro lado, me divirtió mucho la jornada que tuvieron Yoh y Anna. Entre películas, compras y cosas varias xD Por no decir de los fans, jejeje, me río con solo de pensarlo XD Y las colas que desesperaban a Anna xD En cuanto a las vestimentas de esta pareja, he de decir que quise ponerlos de una manera "sexy y atrevida"... Creo que es para "atraer" al otro con la seducción de la ropa xD Pero a Yoh lo animó la vainilla!! XD

El Torneo de Demostración de Poderes de Shamanes (vaya nombre más largo n.nUUU) no es un Shaman Fight. La verdad es que lo inventé, ya que es algo más que injusto que sólo se realice el Torneo de Shamanes cada 500 años, no les parece? Así que es una oportunidad para otros shamanes a que ganen algo y se lleven la admiración por los demás n.n Y se realiza cada año!! Hasta que pasen 500 años para el Shaman Fight... habrá 500 Torneos de Demostración de Poderes de Shamanes!! XD Y es a escala mundial!! O.ó

Ahorita los disclaimer:

**Takei** creó **Shaman King**, así como sus personajes y todo su universo relacionado con la serie. Yo sólo lo tomo para crear una historia basada en la serie pero **sin fines lucrativos**.

Todas las **marcas, películas, títulos y canciones **que aparecen en este capítulo **pertenecen a sus** respectivas **compañías, discografías y autores, etc, etc...**, yo únicamente **las tomo prestadas** para dotar de sentido a la historia. **Chanel, Paco Rabanne, Dior, Giorgio Armani, Mango, Zara, Vogue, Calvin Klein, Jean Paul Gaultier, Tous, Dolce & Gabbana, Astor, Lacoste,** son marcas registradas, pertenecientes a sus propietarios y compañías.

Todo lo demás, así como este fic, son de mi propiedad y vienen de mi imaginación, no he plagiado ni tampoco he copiado de otros fics, por lo tanto los capítulos y la historia están sujetos a **mis derechos de autor**.

Entre las curiosidades, que las hay, aquí las pongo:

Corazón de Shaman, provenía originalmente de Corazón de Bruja. Les sonará esta última, ya que aparece en los libros de Harry Potter xD Me tomé la libertad de hacer un pequeño "cameo", haciendo un pequeño juego de palabras.

Cosa curiosa es la de la web del Torneo de Shamanes... ¡hay que estar siempre en la onda, en las últimas tecnologías y redes, y los paches no iban a ser menos! Ahí se encuentra todo lo relacionado con el Shaman Fight, su historia, los Shaman King's, los participantes, etc.

¿Alguien acertó lo de "mens sana in corpore sano"? xD Espero sus respuestas!

Matamune "aparece" en boca de Yoh, lo recuerda... Ejem, por adelantar, les digo que Matamune aparecerá en próximos capítulos!! n.n Pero aparecer de verdad!! Se imaginan el reencuentro?

En el concurso Atrévete o Perderás (invención mía el nombre del concurso xP), otra cosa curiosa son los colores de los equipos: azul, malva y marrón. No les suena que el azul es Horo, malva Len y marrón Chocolove? XD Lo he puesto a posta! XDDDD Aunque sí que son colores extraños para un concurso O.O

Películas:

Combate Mortal 9... Les suena Mortal Combat?? XD Hice la traducción, únicamente, pero... ya van por el nueve? O.o

Te odio, pero te quiero... Es un dicho o refrán que se dice comúnmente, en relación con "Del amor al odio hay un solo paso".

Los niños de la colina de al lado... puede que sea una mezcla de los nombres de la película "Los chicos del coro" (por los niños), colina (por Funbari) y de al lado (por una canción que se llama "La chica de al lado", aunque me parece que también se llama así una película...)

Terror y Gritos 2... la típica película de terror, es un nombre inventado y con secuela u.u

El Ojo del Infinito... otro nombre inventado u.u no más.

Pokémon: El regreso de Ash y Pikachu... es Pokémon, hazte con todos! XD Me acuerdo que de pequeña vi dos películas de Pokémon, la primera (la de Mew y Mewtwo) y la segunda (la de Lugia), y me encantaron... Pero como ya el autor tiene un montón de películas y la serie va muuuy avanzada... u.u por no decir las ediciones en videojuegos... pues quise poner esta tan típica película, pero es el regreso de Ash y Pikachu, imagínense en qué época sería para que pusiera el título xD

W.I.T.C.H: La película... me encantan estas brujitas, jeje! XD De hecho, colecciono tooooodos sus comics que salen cada mes, y pensé que no estaría mal que le catalogasen una película n.n

¡Dime que sí, tonto!... la verdadera película es "Dime que sí", el tonto no xD No he visto la película, sin embargo creo que trata acerca de una boda... creo 9.9

Colega, ¿dónde dejaste mi boogie?... en realidad se llama "Colega, ¿dónde está mi coche?" xD Sólo cambié un poco el nombre, nada más xD

Kaukau Puriwenpe, es el ataque de Horo con su snowboard, su traducción del lenguaje ainu es "Granizo Brutal". Viene en el manga, así que no miento... 9.9

Shiparo, el espíritu acompañante del taquillero (el del pelo blanco, jeje), es como un... puffskein, jajaja xD Sí, tengo influencias de Harry Potter, normal, tengo todos los libros xD Para aquellos que no sepan qué es un puffskein, es como una mascota, redonda, de pelaje suave y esponjoso, de vivos colores, sin pies y sin manos, que cuando abre la boca tiene una larga y fina lengua rosada. Yo lo puse con ojos rojos brillantes y de color amarillo pollo xD

Películas de Shamanes:

Las Guerreras Shamánicas... son chicas shamanes, pero... al puro estilo de Sailor Moon!! XD Me basé en eso!! Jejeje.

Ni contigo ni sin ti... es otro dicho o refrán que se suele utilizar u.u

¡Ah, soy un espíritu!... comedia que me recuerda a una película en la que una chica se metía en el cuerpo de un chico xD

Dos shamanes y un mismo destino... en realidad, me basé en la canción "Dos hombres y un mismo destino", pero en vez de hombres, shamanes.

Cambio de identidad... creo que es igual que en lo que dije de "¡Ah, soy un espíritu!" xD

La Luna Mágica... inventado totalmente u.u

Vuelta al pasado, ida al futuro y regreso al presente... me basé en la película "Regreso al futuro" para el título xD

Oscuridad Espiritista... como en la Luna Mágica, totalmente inventado u.u

No sé si existirá el nombre "Cinemáxim" o.o Por ahora creo que lo inventé, si existe realmente, disculpen las molestias u.u También inventé las calles "Torre del Alba" y "Nakihito".

Es cierto que apodaban a Amidamaru "El Asesino". Mató a muchos samuráis y traicionó al señor que servía, pues el señor le pidió que Amidamaru matase a Mosuke. Con más detalle se explica en el manga n.n

Alguien sabe qué es una PDA? XD Es una mezcla de ordenador y móvil (es decir, entre computadora y celular xD), de pequeño tamaño y que puedes dirigir las acciones mediante un lápiz en la pantalla, que es táctil, y a veces los comandos pueden ser mediante la voz.

La pequeña historia que hice de la película me vino a la mente hace un año, y la plasmé en forma resumida. Sé que no contiene muchos detalles (ya que el fic es de Shaman King), pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado, al menos lo poco que describí.

Para las marcas (la gran mayoría son de ropa, cosmética, gafas y complementos) que se iba a comprar Anna las tuve que buscar en las típicas revistas del corazón, paseando entre las tiendas e investigando un poco en Internet, a veces ni sabía ni cómo escribir Gabbana xD y otros.

No confundan "Pache" con "Apache", son dos tribus de indios americanos totalmente distintas o.ó

Alguien sabe lo que es un shugenja? XD Ésa es la profesión de Mikihisa Asakura y, claro, Tamao quiere ser como nuestro Micky xD ya que es su discípula. Detalles en el manga y animé u.u

"Touch of Pink", el perfume que se compró Anna, lo tengo yo xD Huele muy bien!

Las propiedades de la vainilla son totalmente verídicas o.o Como lo oyen, se le atribuyen propiedades afrodisíacas! Infórmense, no les costará nada xP

Umm, creo que ya no contaré más curiosidades, salvo que, como puse al principio el fic y en el resumen, el fic es una mezcla del animé y del manga, pero se orienta más al animé, y dense cuenta de algunas características, porque algunos personajes en el manga están muertos, pero luego en el animé no lo están, ni en el fic tampoco... xP

Espero que les guste este capítulo. Les mando muchísimos besitos y que se cuiden, sí? Espero impaciente sus reviews!! n.n

Con todo mi amor...

Anna Mary Marian 


	17. La Primera Vez

ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo contiene escenas de Lemon

**ADVERTENCIA:**** Este capítulo contiene escenas de Lemon. Solo advierto que tienes que leer bajo tu responsabilidad, y puede que dichas escenas pueden herir la sensibilidad del lector. Pero, si aún así, te da igual la advertencia, pues... allá tú. Yo no me siento responsable de lo que les pueda ocurrir si leen el Lemon (sobre todo si son menores de edad). Bueno... ¡al carajo! XD ¡Que disfruten de la lectura!**

**Capítulo 17: La Primera Vez**

Una, otra, y otra cosa más... Parecía que la encadenaban, que la aprisionaban... todas ellas. No estaba acostumbrada en llevar tantos abalorios. Sin embargo, ese aspecto le hacía parecer diferente, como una chica normal y arreglada para salir a la calle.

Las horquillas le hacían daño a su cuero cabelludo, por la fuerza en que las posicionó en su pelo. Un alivio más cuando se las quitó, así como sus plateados pendientes de aro.

- Con lo grandes que son, faltaría que colgasen de ellos unos loros... –murmuró Anna, mirándose en el espejo, refiriéndose a los aros.

Ya se había quitado el collar y el brazalete. Y el bolso estaba en la silla del escritorio de Yoh. Las demás cosas que llevaba de su indumentaria las dejó en la cómoda de Yoh (que compró hace cuestión de semanas, era de color negro azabache con los pomos dorados), y las bolsas estaban al pie de la cama.

El único detalle era su maquillaje. Maquillada, apenas conseguía reconocerse. Se mordió el labio inferior, haciendo que sus blancos dientes destacasen de entre la pintura de sus labios. Por suerte, en su bolso guardaba toallitas desmaquilladoras, y retiró con ellas las pinturas de su cara, tirando las toallitas a la papelera de Yoh, que estaba junto al escritorio.

Anna suspiró, pero extrañaba el hecho de que había otra incomodidad: las botas la estaban "matando". Le dolían los pies a más no poder, y prefería estar con un calzado más cómodo, como unas zapatillas de andar por casa, por ejemplo. Clara en esa idea y dispuesta a hacerla, se encaminaba en dirección a su habitación, cuando la puerta del cuarto de Yoh se abrió.

El shaman entró, saludándola con una sonrisa. Portaba en ambos brazos las bolsas que quedaban y, al ver que las que llevaba Anna las dejó en ese lugar (al pie de su cama), Yoh también lo hizo. Se quitó la bandolera y la dejó en la cama, el collar y el coletero los puso en la cómoda, junto con los accesorios de Anna.

- Umm, ahora sí –hablaba Yoh mientras se despeinaba el cabello–. Ahora soy yo, jiji. Qué gusto. Ahora voy a por mis chancletas y listo.

- Bueno, como ya veo que estás servido, voy a mi habitación a por mis confortables zapatillas de andar por casa... –decía Anna, saliendo de la habitación cuando Yoh se puso su calzado.

- ¡No, Annita! ¡Espera! Es que... ¡todavía no puedes entrar! –exclamó Yoh, alarmado.

- ¿Por qué no puedo entrar a mi propio cuarto? ¿Hay una plaga de cucarachas o de ratones? –bromeó Anna, abriendo la puerta de su habitación pero mirando la cara horrorizada de Yoh.

- ¡No, no es eso... sólo que...! –se ponía nervioso el shaman, acercándose a ella.

Anna giró la cabeza para ver su habitación y... se quedó de piedra. El elegante cuarto de Anna estaba a oscuras, pero... bonitamente iluminado por 14 velas amarillas, en forma de estrella, repartidas por toda la habitación, colocadas cuidadosamente para que no se quemara el mobiliario. Desprendían un agradable aroma dulzón, aunque tenue.

- ... no estaba terminada... –completó la frase Yoh, adentrándose en la habitación, suspirando, refiriéndose a que no estaba terminada la sorpresa.

La muchacha veía cómo el shaman cogía la última vela sin prender y la encendía con un mechero gris metalizado. Dejó el mechero, el cuál apagó con un soplo, en un pequeño cesto de mimbre, y colocó la vela que quedaba en la primera escalinata de la estantería. Luego fue al gran ropero de la chica y al poco rato el joven se dirigía hacia Anna con dos esponjosas, blanditas y suaves zapatillas rosas.

- Toma. ¿Esto no era lo que querías con tanta urgencia?

- S-sí... Gracias, Yoh –respondió Anna, algo atontada, agradecida por el gesto.

- Yo... jeje, bueno, no quería que vinieras porque... –decía Yoh, dándole la espalda a Anna mientras la chica se quitaba las botas y se ponía las zapatillas, sentada en la cama.

- Tardaste mucho... y veo el porqué... –la oyó escuchar con voz ahogada.

- Sí, antes de venir a mi habitación para dejar las cosas, vine aquí a preparar esto, las velas y demás...

- ¿Y... esto era lo que querías comprar en la tienda? –preguntó Anna, divertida, poniéndose de pie con las zapatillas puestas.

- Bueno, fue casualidad... –respondió nervioso el shaman–. La tienda sólo me daba curiosidad y entré... nada más...

- Yoh, lo que has hecho ha sido...

- Horrible, ya lo sé, sé que no debería de haber entrado en tu habitación sin permiso, porque te molesta que entren en tu cuarto sin más, pero yo... mi intención no era molestar, y si quieres las quito... –comentaba con angustia Yoh.

- Ha sido... encantador –sonrió Anna, haciendo que Yoh se girase para verla por su comentario.

- ¿En-en serio? –preguntó boquiabierto el chico, no creyéndoselo.

- Ha sido un detalle precioso –volvió a sonreír ella, con las mejillas sonrosadas–. Nadie en la vida me... ha dado un detalle tan bonito, y a la vez sencillo, como este. ¿Lo... lo has hecho... por mí?

- Bueno, técnicamente sí, pero... no... o sea, mejor dicho, por los dos. Sí, eso, por los dos –explicó Yoh, más nervioso todavía.

- Humm... –cerró los ojos la itako, oliendo ese débil aroma–. ¿A qué huelen?

- A vainilla. Las velas son aromáticas. ¿Huelen bien? –se acercó Yoh a una de ellas, olfateando al estilo perro.

- Sí, muy bien, aunque poquito –respondió Anna, encogiéndose de hombros, mientras veía todo lo que había a su alrededor–. Supongo que habrá que esperar un poco de tiempo para que huelan bien y con más intensidad.

- Sí... olerán mejor cuando ya haya pasado un tiempo. Me pregunto si me pasará lo que me pasó en la tienda... –pensaba el shaman en voz alta–. ¡Uf! ¡Y olerán, seguro, de la manera que olían en la tienda!

- ¿Qué te pasó? –indagó Anna, curiosa.

- Na-nada, Annita, jeje. Sólo que... olían tan bien que por eso quise comprarlas n.nUUU

- ¬w¬ Qué apurado estás... Ojalá hubiera entrado yo en esa tienda...

- Annita, no seas mala, anda TT.TT

- Como veas... –rió la chica, retirando su largo cabello dorado hacia atrás de los hombros con un movimiento de la mano.

- Bueno, además de las velas, también pensé en poner música bonita y relajante... pero eso será en otra ocasión... si es que hay otra, claro, y si tú lo prefieres... –se sonrojó Yoh.

- Vaya, veo que piensas en todo... –también se sonrojó la sacerdotisa–. Yo... yo creo que, si no sale mal, pues... se podría hacer, por mí estaría bien... Eso sí, ninguna canción de Bob, que seguro que nos desconcentra en el asunto...

- Jajaja, no, de verdad, ninguna canción de Bob, prometido –sacó la lengua el castaño–. Es que... resulta tan increíble... Hoy parece ser el día perfecto.

- Con tantas interrupciones... me daría cosa de que hoy no hubiera percance alguno. Y... no sé por qué, pero... estoy algo nerviosa. Nunca lo he hecho con nadie.

- Pues anda que yo... Seguro que sé menos que tú en cuanto al sexo...

- ¡Yoh! Ò/ó –lo regañó Anna, roja.

- ¿Qué he dicho? Ó.ò

- ¿No sabes que esa palabra es tabú? ¬/¬

- Al menos para ti -.-

- No tienes vergüenza... ¬/¬

- Bueno, si te parece más fino la palabra "hacer el amor", pues bueno -.-

- Pervertido ¬¬

- TT.TT Yo no soy ningún pervertido, yo llamo a las cosas por su nombre.

- Mira, ahora no rebatamos sobre este asunto, ¿ok? De hecho, la mente femenina es totalmente opuesta a la masculina, tú no entiendes nada de la sensibilidad de una mujer ¬¬

- Estás hablando de sensibilidad cuando tú dices que no quieres ser débil -.-

- Mi sensibilidad es distinta a la de otras chicas, que eso no se te olvide. Yo tengo mis sentimientos, soy humana, ¿no? ¿O es que soy el monstruo del lago Ness? ¬¬

- No, qué va –negó Yoh cansinamente, apoyando su espalda en la pared y cerrando los ojos, pero sonrió–. Tú eres la niña de mis ojos, a la que quiero sin límites y con locura.

Anna enrojeció y se paralizó de pies a cabeza, con un granate intenso en la cara. Sí, leía la mente de Yoh, veía en todo él su sinceridad, el respeto que demostraba hacia ella y que el muchacho no pretendía hacerle daño. De pronto, él se acercó a ella y la abrazó con ternura, y susurrándole al oído, el shaman le decía:

- Yo te quiero y te amo, tanto, como la inmensidad del firmamento. Te aprecio mucho y te respetaré siempre. Tú eres la mujer más inteligente, linda y hermosa, tanto por dentro como por fuera, que he visto en mi vida. No te infravalores nunca, porque tú eres lo más preciado para mí, eres mi tesoro, mi gran perla brillante, mi diamante en bruto. Tienes un corazón tan grande que no te cabe en el pecho y tienes que crecerte más y más, porque tú vales muchísimo. Tú eres mi felicidad y mi paz, eres mi tranquilidad. Siempre les he pedido a los dioses por ti. Cuando estuve en el infierno, gracias a Saty para ser uno de los Cinco Guerreros, me encontré con el Gran Ogro, uno de los onis que tenías de pequeña y del que te salvé a cambio de no ver más a Matamune, y me dijo "Haz feliz a mamá". Y desde entonces he intentado eso: hacerte feliz. Para nada del mundo quisiera hacerte daño, porque eres mi Annita, mi pequeña Annita, la niñita de mis ojos, la que posee mi corazón.

"No te tengo miedo, sino un gran respeto y cariño. No siento ni pena ni compasión por ti. Te quiero de verdad, y eso no lo va a cambiar nada ni nadie. Yo sé que Annita me va a abrir su corazón. Además... ¿qué importa que sea orgullosa y cabezota por naturaleza? Sé que de la noche a la mañana no voy a cambiarla, pero puedo ayudarla a vencer sus odios y miedos... e incluso ser más emotiva y sentimental. Mi familia no me obliga a nada. ¡Son mis sentimientos y mi corazón los que quieren ayudarte! Yo... lo que más deseo en este mundo es... casarme contigo y... formar nuestra propia familia, Annita querida. Nadie puede ocupar el puesto de mis amigos. Pero es que Annita tiene su PROPIO PUESTO en mi CORAZÓN, que ocupa casi toooda la mitad. Ella es IMPORTANTÍSIMA para mí, pero es que mis amigos también lo son. ¿Es que acaso no puedo tener a la vez a mis mejores amigos... y al amor de mi vida? Yo creo que... SÍ". Todas esas palabras que recordó, cuando Yoh la salvó totalmente de los onis gracias a Amidamaru y a los Grandes Espíritus, hicieron emocionarla. Y las recordaba en ese mismo momento cuando Yoh le acabó de hablar, sumida en ese reconfortante abrazo, saltándole las lágrimas sin querer.

Pero no sólo eso, sino que también recordó más palabras en boca de él, después de esa curación, cuando hablaban en la cama y durmieron juntos esa noche... "Me está empezando a gustar esta Anna que muestra más sus sentimientos y emociones. Pero eres un ser humano, no te preocupes, es normal. Aunque tú siempre quieras camuflar lo que sientes, y está en tu personalidad... Pero yo deseo que esta Anna que hay delante mía cambie, que se vuelva alegre y que luche por lo que quiere conseguir en la vida. Y estoy siendo muy sincero contigo. Me gustaría que cambiases para mejor. La vida es muy corta... y la gente, lo que más necesita, en su vida, es la felicidad y la alegría. Así que lucha por conseguirlas. Todo el mundo llora, muestra cansancio y nervios, tiene momentos de flaqueza, pasan por penalidades, adversidades y sufrimientos... Pero todo el mundo también desea amar y ser amado. Todas esas cosas no son muestras de debilidad... Son etapas, situaciones, momentos, sensaciones, sentimientos, emociones y pensamientos en los que la mente y el corazón se ponen a prueba, y éstos deciden lo que debemos hacer, decir, mostrar, pensar y expresar. Eres una chica fuerte y segura, con un gran temple y fuerza interior impresionantes... Pero que no te dé vergüenza expresar y sentir tus emociones; yo no me llegaría a reír... sino que me pondría contento porque sé que tienes un gran corazón que puede mostrar lo que siente. Tienes que vivir la vida a tope, al cien por cien, porque es muy valiosa y luego te podrías arrepentir de no haberla aprovechado lo suficiente. Así que... cambia la cara y muestra una más sonriente. Pero seguro que serías feliz si tú empezases a cambiar tu postura frente a la vida, tu actitud y tu personalidad... Pero para mejor, no para peor, claro. Y estoy seguro de una cosa: tú, para nada, eres débil... eres todo lo contrario. Me fascina mucho cómo sacas esa energía y esa fuerza tan poderosas... Vales mucho, Anna, más de lo que te puedes imaginar. Me siento muy bien cuando hablamos así... cuando abres tu corazón y te muestras tal y como eres; y no dudo que seas una persona amable, cariñosa... y que seas capaz de amar. Y si pones constancia y empeño, podrás conseguir hacer realidad todos tus objetivos. Incluso ellos pueden llegar a cambiarte y hacerte ser una gran persona con un gran corazón. Por lo menos inténtalo... te hará sentir mejor, ya lo verás. Me alegro mucho de ser tu prometido".

Igualmente recordó la declaración en el restaurante, recordaba todas las palabras, aunque para ella éstas eran las más importantes... "De buena gana te ayudé con el problema que tenías con los onis y decidí ser tu amigo para llegar a ti y conocerte mejor, porque en mi interior me importabas mucho, tú y tu felicidad. Me enorgullecía ser tu prometido y tu mejor amigo con el tiempo, te aconsejaba y... te quería, aunque no te dieses cuenta o no te percatases de ello. Cuando me contabas tus alegrías, cuando sonreías, me hablabas con sinceridad o te abrías... yo me ponía sumamente contento, pero mi actitud era contraria cuando me contabas tus penas y sufrimientos. Y cuando de verdad te conocí me pareciste una maravillosa y bellísima persona tanto por dentro como por fuera... y ahora he descubierto que me he enamorado perdidamente de ti... Bueno, me di cuenta antes, pero es verdad que... te amo y mucho. No podía soportar más esta situación, y al tener confianza contigo... decidí decirte esto hoy, lo necesitaba porque me estaba consumiendo por dentro este sentimiento tan agrio de no saber lo que pensabas de mí y si me querías. Quiero que sepas que estoy siendo muy sincero contigo, y espero que no te enfades por esto... Anna Kyôyama, ¿quieres... ser mi novia?".

Y también otras frases de otras ocasiones... "Te quiero mucho... Sin ti no puedo vivir... Eres para mí el aire que respiro... mi último pensamiento antes de dormirme... Te amo mucho, mi Annita. Siempre serás lo primero en mi vida, intentaré estar contigo las 24 horas del día, te mimaré como a una reina, te querré. No sabes el inmenso afecto y amor que siento por ti... Creo que... besarte será mi gran adicción porque pienso que ya no puedo vivir sin tus besos... sin tus abrazos, sin tus mimos, sin tus caricias... sin... tus labios...". "Eres preciosísima y bellísima, mi Annita". "Me encantas cuando te sonrojas". "Te amo, te amo, te amo, y cada minuto que paso contigo te amo mucho más... y en los ratos en los que NO estamos juntos creo que me desespero y que agonizo de muerte al no tenerte conmigo... Con sólo verte y observarte, me doy cuenta de que me enamoro cada vez más y más de ti... Eres mi cielo, mi vida, mi todo...".

Sonrió por aquélla frase dicha por Yoh cuando intentaban hacer el amor en vacaciones de primavera; sí, a este muchacho le había entrado un calentón... "Annita... ¿sabes que estás muy sexy así? Eres tan sensual y tan hermosa... y, por eso, me pones a cien...".

Y en el día de hoy... " ¡Por fin podré demostrarte cuánto te quierooo! Hacer el amor es una forma de demostrarte cuánto te quiero y te amo, y seguro que cuando nos unamos en cuerpo y alma será lo mejor que nos haya pasado nunca y será un bonito recuerdo que perpetuaremos en nuestras mentes y en nuestras vidas. ¡Te amo demasiado, porque eres mi Annita querida, a la que quiero con locura! Mi bella Annita, tan guapa y hermosa, tan inteligente, tan fuerte, tan linda... Anna, mi vida, ya no digas más, que no soporto ver tus preciosos ojitos de linda gatita llorar, ¿vale? No digas que todo el mundo te odia o te aborrece, yo no pienso eso... aunque es verdad que conmigo no lo haces, porque estamos juntos y se supone que nos queremos... y con los demás, pues sigues siendo la misma Anna que todos conocen. Pero estás intentando cambiar, y eso lo valoro mucho, te has abierto a la gente desconocida como las compañeras de tu clase, y tienes amigas... vas dando pequeños pasitos, no intentes hacerlo todo de golpe...".

Rememorándolo todo, todo, todo... Las lágrimas siguieron su recorrido por las mejillas de la sacerdotisa. Estaba entre triste y contenta. Agradecía a los dioses de tener a un chico tan cariñoso y comprensivo con ella, que siempre la apoyaba en los buenos y malos momentos, compartiendo cada día, cada cosa, cada momento, cada acontecimiento de su vida... La emoción la embargaba, todo era precioso en el ambiente en el que estaba, todo era tan romántico... Todo lo hizo Yoh por ella...

- La que hace que cada día despierte con ilusión y con ganas de verla siempre a mi lado. La chica con la que quiero compartir toda mi vida, con la que me quiero desposar, con la que deseo tener hijos y formar una familia... La chica que es perfecta a su manera, que tiene sus virtudes y defectos como cualquiera, que me inspira ternura y dulzura cuando la veo y la tengo entre mis brazos... –seguía diciendo Yoh, besando la frente de Anna.

- Me derrito por las palabras que dices... Todas ellas tienen un trasfondo de verdad, de sinceridad, de confianza, de sencillez... –suspiró la itako, intentando que sus ojos no derramaran más lágrimas.

- Porque yo soy así, yo soy Yoh, que no se te olvide n.n –rió Yoh, pero se le cambió la cara al ver a Anna–. Annita, ¡estás llorando!

- Tranquilízate, no es nada. Yo me entiendo y sé el porqué lloro. Pero no es por nada triste, te lo aseguro –sonrió Anna, retirando con el dorso de la mano las lágrimas de su cara.

- Eso espero ó.ò Y estás temblando... –se preocupó por ella el shaman.

- De los nervios, de los nervios. No sé lo que nos pasará de ahora en adelante cuando ya lo hayamos hecho y... no sé si saldrá mejor o peor, o si no me gustará, o si me dolerá, o si estaré incómoda, o si me sentiré mal, o...

- Yo intentaré que no ocurra nada malo. Es nuestra primera vez, y tenemos que aprender juntos. Jeje, y aunque no lo parezca, yo también estoy nervioso. Es algo inevitable. Pero tranquila, que cuando estemos así de juntos te prometo que te amaré con un inmenso afecto, amor y ternura, y te trataré con el extremo respeto que te mereces y con mucha delicadeza. Ante todo eres una persona y tienes sentimientos y dignidad. Por eso, lo que vamos a hacer es algo muy relacionado con el amor y el cariño: vamos a "hacer el amor" no vamos a tener "sexo", porque las dos cosas son totalmente distintas. Y si se le llama sexo, yo digo que "hago sexo con amor", y lo hago con mi pareja, por el amor que le tengo a mi pareja, como signo del profundo amor que le tengo y es una demostración total de mi amor. Yo entrego mi cuerpo, mi alma y mis sentimientos en esa unión. Eso ya lo tengo más que meditado, y ese es el motivo por el cual quiero estar así contigo y razón por la que quiero hacer el amor contigo –explicó Yoh, acariciando las mejillas sonrosadas de Anna.

- Eres demasiado para mí, a veces pienso que no te merezco de lo bueno que eres conmigo... –agachó la cabeza la rubia.

- Me mereces, y te mereces mucho más en esta vida, sobre todo para las cosas buenas y afrontar las malas. Eres muy fuerte. Y en estos momentos me demuestras que tienes tus preocupaciones y sentimientos como cualquier persona. Y me transmites tu dulce inocencia, porque temes a lo desconocido. Y eso es totalmente normal –dijo Yoh, sonriendo como le era costumbre.

- Me siento tan pequeña... –musitó ella.

- Mi pequeñita Annita, jijiji –rió Yoh–. Mi niñita, mi chiquitina, mi nenita... Mi florecilla silvestre, mi rociíto del amanecer, mi muñequita de porcelana, mi niña chiquita...

- Si te gusta que me sonroje... ya lo estás consiguiendo -/-

- Y también quiero que te rías y que sonrías n.n

- Eres muy cursi... y me temo que siempre lo serás -/-

- A mí me gusta ser cursi, jijiji n-n

- Yoh... ¿te puedo pedir una cosa? –alzó la cabeza la joven, sonrojada.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó él, con su sonrisita característica.

- Abrázame bien fuerte, para que se me vayan todos los nervios que tengo. Por favor –pidió ella, haciendo como una inclinación con la cabeza.

De forma protectora, Yoh la abrazó, notando el temblor del cuerpo de Anna entre sus brazos. El shaman hacía un movimiento ligero de un lado hacia otro, como si la estuviera acunando, mientras que acariciaba sus largos cabellos dorados con mimo y ternura. Anna apoyó su cabeza y sus manos en el pecho del castaño, cerrando los ojos e intentando respirar profundamente.

Poco a poco se iba calmando y su temblor disminuía. El calor que le proporcionaba Yoh en ese abrazo la reconfortaba. Podría estar así horas y horas, sin importarle nada, salvo su conexión con Yoh. Sin embargo, si esta noche lo harían, deberían de dejarse de tonterías y de pamplinas.

- Yoh, quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho –dijo la rubia–. Aunque no lo diga tan a menudo como lo haces tú.

- No importa –Yoh le dio un beso en la mejilla a su novia–. Sí ya sé que me quieres. No te preocupes.

Anna volvió a cerrar los ojos y acercó sus labios a la boca de su prometido. Se besaron de una forma muy afectuosa. Pero el fantasma de los nervios seguía ahí. El corazón rápidamente le latía y la rojez de su cara iba a mayores. Yoh lo sabía, todavía su Annita no podía evitar estar nerviosa. Así que la aupó con los brazos, llevándola a la cama y tumbándola allí. En ese momento, por un acto reflejo, Anna enrolló las piernas en la cintura de Yoh, para no separarse de él o para no caerse. Y colgó sus manos en el cuello del shaman.

- Pensé que me dirías algo así como "Qué fuerte estás, mi Rey" –bromeó Yoh, encima de Anna, sin poner del todo el peso de su cuerpo.

- Ja, ¿tú piensas que diría eso? –rió con nerviosismo la sacerdotisa.

- No sé, tú sabrás... u.u

- Yoh... cuídame –dijo Anna, con voz preocupada–. Cuídame mucho, por favor.

- ¿Uh? ¿Que te cuide? Si lo hago todos los días n.n

- Pero en este momento... –puntualizó la itako.

- Sí, este momento es especial para nosotros. Así que no lo dudes, princesita, tooodo el rato cuidaré de ti y te mimaré. Si después de una sesión, no estás suficientemente satisfecha, se puede recurrir a la segunda convocatoria nOn

- Si quieres ser chistoso, no lo estás consiguiendo. Estás alcanzando el pésimo nivel de Chocolove ¬.¬

- Jo, vaya TT.TT ¿Entonces, no vamos al ataque? n¬n

- O/o Al... ¿al ataque?

- Pues ya sabes... al ataque o/o

- Eh... bueno, no sé... Parece ser la situación perfecta... –dudaba la rubia sacerdotisa–. Umm, empieza a oler más la... vainilla de las velas.

- E-es... ver-verdad... –balbucía Yoh, sintiendo inmediatamente un extraño espasmo por el cuerpo al oler ese perfume dulzón a vainilla.

- Yoh, ¿qué te ocurre? –inquirió Anna, preocupada por el estado de su prometido.

- Na-nada, que... A-Anna, yo... que... verás... Qui-quiero que me des un gran abrazo –pidió Yoh, sintiendo cosquilleos en las extremidades.

- ¿Seguro que estás bien? –insistió ella.

- Segurísimo n/nUUU

Anna suspiró y se abrazó a él. Sin comerlo y sin beberlo, al abrazarlo, el peso del cuerpo de Yoh cayó enteramente sobre ella, quedando éste totalmente encima de la muchacha. Y lo mismo pasó con sus caras. Inmediatamente cuando lo abrazó, sin querer, lo besó en la boca. Sus labios estaban tan unidos con los de él que ni siquiera se molestaron en despegarse, al contrario, continuaron con el beso.

Empezaban a besarse de forma dulce, lenta, pausada, romántica... pero muy necesitada. De hecho, en todo el ajetreado día no tuvieron la oportunidad de besarse como era debido. Y seguían continuando... y seguían besándose, mientras que, poco a poco, la habitación se impregnaba más y más del aroma a vainilla...

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Dance Revolution". 00:23 de la noche. Un buen ambiente se respiraba en la discoteca, después de un concurso que les dejó a todos molidos.

- ¡Tongooooo! –exclamó un adolescente de pelo azul con mechas negras.

Bueno, menos una persona, todos estaban contentos y alegres. Horo Horo estaba enfadado... por eso gritaba a cada momento la palabra "Tongo". No le pareció bien el resultado del concurso.

De nuestros amigos shamanes, habían participado: Len, Horo Horo, Ryû, Lyserg y Fausto. Manta, Pilika y Tamao se quedaron de meros espectadores, para animar a sus amigos. También participaron todo el conjunto de los Soldados X y los Gandhara. Y no sólo ellos: unos crecidos Seyrarm y Redseb con su Golem, Pino, Zria y Cardimahide, venidos de Irlanda, Rusia e Islandia, y otros tantos amigos que conocieron en el Shaman Fight.

Después de una ardua demostración de sus poderes, quien ganó el primer puesto y se proclamó campeón fue... Len Tao. Por eso, el ainu estaba enfadado, pues nuestro chico de Hokkaidô estuvo situado en el... undécimo lugar. Por eso repetía una y otra vez eso de "Tongo". Y más aún cuando su queridísima hermanita no dejaba de elogiar a Len y de hacerle carantoñas.

- ¡Tongoooo! –volvió a repetir, aunque ninguno de los presentes le hizo caso, más que nada porque ya resultaba cansino escuchar siempre lo mismo.

- ¿Quieres parar ya de una buena vez, Horo Horo? Mira que te corto la lengua y te coso la boca –le advirtió Fausto.

- Es que... es que... me parece muyyyy injusto que el maldito chino "Cabeza de Aleta" haya ganado... Yo soy mejor que él TT.TT

- Bueno, para el próximo año, entrena más y demuestra a todo el mundo que eres un buen shaman –dijo Ryû, intentando no sacar un cigarrillo, ya que en la discoteca ponía un cartel de "Prohibido Fumar".

- ¡Aich! ¡Qué rabia! –se quejó Horo Horo y se fue a la barra–. ¡Un Gin Tonic, rápido!

- "Ay, qué bien. Por fin el señorito Len ha podido ganar un concurso de gran categoría" –dijo con emoción Bason–. "Ha merecido ganar, con todas las de la ley, y ser el segundo en el Torneo de Shamanes no le ha valido de mucho. Pero su gran esfuerzo y tesón lo han coronado hoy como el mejor, sin duda alguna".

- "Psé, no sé" –dudaba Mosuke–. "Seguro que Amidamaru te hubiera ganado, es el mejor samurai que existe en todo el Japón".

- "Y yo soy el mejor guerrero de la China del medievo, tampoco eso se puede comparar".

- "Sigue haciéndote ilusiones, Bason" –se entrometió Tokagerô.

- "No es muy hilarante para mí, que digamos ¬¬" –ofendido, Bason les dio la espalda.

- "Tan cabezota como él solo 9.9 Igualito que su amo" –dijo Tokagerô.

Pilika y Len se retiraron a un lugar oscuro de la discoteca. Como había sillas y mesas, estaban en las más apartadas. El dinero lo guardaba en la billetera de Pilika, que estaba en un bolso que ahora mismo llevaba colgando del hombro. Y la copa que recibió por ser el campeón era de mediana estatura, hecha de oro, en la que se representaba a un dragón abriendo las alas y escupiendo fuego, y a su lado estaba su amo, como en posición de ataque. La Copa de Oro estaba en la mesa, muy cerca de ellos, para que nadie se la llevara.

Aunque en realidad, no estaban muy pendientes de ella...

- ¿Sabes lo mucho que te quiero?

- Lo sé...

- Hacía tanto tiempo que quería estar contigo...

- Gracias por lo que me regalaste en Navidad. Fue un detalle muy precioso, que hiciste con tus propias manos.

- ¿Y el tuyo? ¡Pertenecía a tu familia desde generaciones!

- ¿Y qué más da? De todas formas... serás una Tao cuando te cases conmigo.

- Pero no tendrías que haberte tomado tantas molestias –lo abrazó Pilika.

**--Flash Back--**

Cuando se suponía que todos habían despedido a Jeanne, Marco y Jun, y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones mientras que Yoh y Anna acompañaban a los tres invitados, Pilika se quedó en su habitación, sin prepararse a dormir. Abrió el armario y cogió un paquete algo alargado y envuelto en papel blanco perla y con una pegatina que rezaba "Espero que te guste". Su corazón bombeaba con rapidez, y después de tragar saliva con dificultad, abrió la puerta y encontró el pasillo de la segunda planta vacío. Apresuradamente bajó las escaleras, intentando no hacer ruido, y se fue hacia el jardín.

En uno de los columpios estaba meciéndose un joven de ojos ambarinos, observando el cielo estrellado con actitud seria y pensativa. A Pilika le dio un vuelco el corazón, recordando que, antes de la fiesta de Navidad, por debajo de la puerta recibió una notita...

"_Espérame en el jardín, después de la fiesta, y si quieres trae el regalo que me quieras dar. Necesito contarte una cosa muy importante. No le cuentes de esto a nadie, por favor._

_Len"._

En un principio, ella dijo que se declararía con su regalo cuando tuviese un momento a solas con el chino, pero es que el mismísimo Len lo puso todo en bandeja. Suspiró de manera profunda y se acercó a él con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Hola. Ya estoy aquí, como me pediste en la nota... –dijo ella, con el paquete oculto detrás de la espalda.

- ¿Conservas la nota... o la tiraste? –preguntó Len, levantándose del columpio.

- La guardé en el último cajón de mi escritorio... ¿por qué lo preguntas?

- Por nada, sólo simple curiosidad. Vamos a sentarnos en el banco de madera que hay ahí –señaló Len con el dedo al banco, colocado cerca de la cascada con el pequeño lago de carpas.

- No hay problema –aceptó Pilika, y ambos se sentaron.

- ¿Me has traído un regalo? –preguntó Len como si nada, y la chica pudo ver que sus ojos dorados brillaban de curiosidad.

- Bueno... sí –balbució Pilika, dándole el regalo y cerrando los ojos con fuerza, colorada–. Ojalá te guste mucho.

Len desenvolvió con cuidado el papel que cubría el regalo, y vio con sorpresa el obsequio. Miró de soslayo a la ainu, que estaba roja como un tomate y arrugaba con las manos el borde de la falda.

- Lo he hecho yo misma. Me costó por lo menos un mes hacerlo, entre conseguir los materiales, la madera que viene expresamente de Hokkaidô y su elaboración. Espero que haya sido de tu agrado... Len –explicó Pilika, con la cabeza gacha.

- Está bastante bien –sonrió Len, observando cada mínimo detalle del regalo–. No pensé que... harías una estatuilla de mí en madera. Estoy bastante conseguido. Me halaga que hicieras esto, sobre todo, porque está fabricado con tu esfuerzo.

- ¿Entonces... piensas que mi regalo está muy bien? –preguntó Pilika con las mejillas rojas y mirando a Len esperanzada.

- Por supuesto –le volvió a sonreír Len, lanzándole una profunda mirada con esos ojos dorados.

- Gra-gracias...

- Pues ahora te daré el regalo que te pertenece –dijo Len, sacando del bolsillo de su pantalón un pequeño paquete, envuelto con papel de regalo dorado con franjas moradas.

- Oh, qué pequeñito –se sorprendió Pilika cuando Len le tendió el regalo entre las manos–. ¿Qué será?

- Ábrelo y lo verás.

Pilika quitó cuidadosamente el envoltorio y se quedó maravillada al ver el regalo. Era un pasador del pelo de oro, que representaba a dos dragones chinos sujetando el símbolo de la familia Tao: el círculo del Yin Yang, en oro blanco y oro negro. Los ojos y las lenguas de los dragones estaban decorados con pequeños rubíes, que brillaban mucho. Pilika se preguntaba el hecho de que Len le regalase eso, era muy extraño.

- Pertenece a la familia Tao desde hace 30 generaciones, pasándolo de madres a hijas –informó Len.

- Esto... ¿no tendría que ser de Jun? –preguntó Pilika, pasmada.

- Jun no lo quiere, y sabe de sobra que por ahora no va a tener descendencia, debido a que con Pai Long, aunque esté muerto, siente por él algo más que una relación entre amo y zombi. Lo hablé tanto con ella como con mi madre, y las dos estuvieron de acuerdo de que se lo regalase a alguna chica que... pueda ser de confianza de la familia –explicó Len–. Claro está que si uno de la familia Tao, en concreto de las mujeres, no puede o no tiene descendencia, se puede pasar a un hijo varón y dárselo a la mujer o a la prometida con la que se vaya a casar...

- O/o Ah... va-vaya... y... ¿por-por qué me lo... regalas? –enrojeció Pilika.

- Por esto –decía Len, mientras se acercaba a una rojísima Pilika.

Cogió el pasador y lo colocó en el pelo de la ainu (que estaba suelto) en un lugar que le favoreciese. Después de hacerle un pequeño recogido aunque hermoso, Len se acercó mucho más, pero esta vez a los labios de Pilika.

Y ese fue el primer beso como pareja de Len y Pilika, que con ese gesto ya se dieron cuenta de que se amaban y que más palabras no servían, sólo un beso. Y otro, y otro, y otro... hasta que tocaron las 12 de la noche.

**--Fin del Flash Back--**

- Conservo a "Len Tao 2" en la estantería de mi habitación xP –dijo Len, abrazado a ella.

- Para las próximas Navidades haré una estatuilla de madera, pero de los dos juntos n.n

- Valdrías para escultora, ¿lo sabías?

- Uh. Pues podría ser. Pero ahora... me apetece besarte y abrazarte y estar contigo, mi campeón –besó la mejilla de Len la ainu.

- Qué bien suena eso... –murmuró Len, y atrapó los labios de ella con los suyos.

Lejos de la parejita, los demás estaban a lo suyo. El joven Redseb bailaba con su hermana Seyrarm una canción muy marchosa. Afortunadamente, Seyrarm ya podía hablar y sonreía mucho, dándole una preciosa belleza. Jeanne y Lyserg hablaban entretenidamente sobre temas varios, sentados en dos sillas cerca de la barra. Marco hacía de vigilante por si ocurría algún percance, mientras que los demás X-Laws se divertían en su justa medida y sin pasarse, junto con los demás integrantes de los Gandhara. Saty mantenía una interesante conversación con Ryû, el cual parecía que le iba a dar un paro cardíaco al tener tan de cerca a una belleza de mujer. Fausto se sentó en una silla y se tomaba un vaso de ron con piña, observando a las personas que bailaban en la pista de baile. Y los que quedaban, pues bailaban.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Con el tiempo, cada beso se iba tornando más deseable, más ansioso, más apasionado... Anna introdujo su lengua en la boca de su prometido, saboreando cada rincón, y el shaman hizo lo mismo, así que sus lenguas empezaron a chocar y acariciarse, inmersos en unos besos que no parecían tener fin en parar.

La respiración de ambos era rápida y entrecortada. Muchos cojines molestaban, Yoh aprovechó para quitarlos con las manos mientras que Anna tumbaba la cabeza en la almohada, quitaba con sus propios pies sus zapatillas y retiraba un poco las sábanas. Volvieron a besarse con muchísima pasión y deseo, entretanto que el shaman se quitó su calzado con los pies.

Acariciaba el sedoso pelo de la itako mientras la besaba con esa ansia, necesitaba besarla todo el rato. La vainilla, que impregnaba con más intensidad toda la habitación, hacía que toda su masculinidad tuviera cambios y surgiera a la luz. Cada vez que la besaba, él lo hacía más intensamente que la vez anterior, como si estuviese recuperando un instante desperdiciado o un tiempo perdido, aprovechando aquella situación para revelarle o mostrarle todo su amor escondido y todos sus pensamientos hacia ella. Se relamía de gusto, besaba a su chica como a un helado sabroso... con un gran apetito que, indudablemente, sería difícil de saciar.

Empezaba a acariciar el principio del cuerpo voluptuoso de ella, un cuerpo tan sexy y fascinante, de preciosas y bonitas curvas, un cuerpo que, en su humilde opinión, poseía las medidas perfectas, con sensualidad y lentamente despacio... Y su piel era tan suave como la seda, como el terciopelo... era todo tan agradable a los cinco sentidos del muchacho. La besaba en el cuello, suave y dulcemente, y en el fondo le entraba un poco la risa, por el cosquilleo que le producía tanto a él como a ella. Pero de nuevo la besaba en la boca, para saborear sus suaves y tiernos labios y su dulce lengua.

Al principio todo esto era por mostrar sus sentimientos, pero tenía la libido disparada a causa de la vainilla y por la excitación, que poco a poco iba aumentando, del momento, actuaba casi por instinto. Aunque no dudaba que quería hacer el amor con Anna por el inmenso amor y afecto que sentía por su novia. Es decir, se mezclaban unas cosas y otras, lo físico con lo psíquico, los sentidos con los sentimientos... Una combinación bien hecha.

Sin pensarlo, sus manos se desplazaban por la cara de la joven, el cuello, sus delicados hombros, los brazos, las manos y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Anna, mientras la seguía besando. ¡Oh, qué labios tan ricos, tan apetecibles y tan sensuales! ¡No quería dejar de saborearlos! Y esa lengua... ¡tan juguetona! En el fondo, Anna era como una niña, y cómo no, estaba jugando con Yoh a amarse, estaban jugando a un juego para adultos. Siguieron con un insistente baile de lenguas, hasta que Yoh se decidió a dedicarse mejor a la zona del cuello.

Al sentir los labios y la lengua de Yoh, que le proporcionaba unos apasionados besos, succiones, lamidas e incluso suaves mordisquitos, la chica no podía evitar suspirar, jadear y... gemir, del placer que estaba sintiendo. Tendría un chupetón seguro en el cuello, pero eso no le importaba en absoluto, pues estaban compartiendo, ellos dos solos, su intimidad. Y como no había nadie, no le importaban para nada los ruidos y cosas varias. Además, la puerta y la ventana estaban cerradas, aunque estaba encendido un poco el climatizador.

Las manos de Yoh dejaron los dedos de Anna y siguieron una trayectoria que iba por la cintura, las caderas y las piernas de ella. Oía los suaves y hermosos gemidos de Anna en su oído, que lo hacían animarse y excitarse más, sumándole que olía en todo momento el olor a vainilla. La voz de su prometida, que jadeaba y suspiraba con goce, parecía una música muy incitadora, como si cantara una canción sugestiva. No quería que parase de cantar... de esa manera.

Anna notó las manos de Yoh de nuevo en su cintura, que la obligaron a levantarse, y se quedaron sentados en la cama. Se aferró al cuello de su prometido, mientras éste acariciaba con especial sensualidad la espalda por debajo de la camiseta blanca de tirantes. La chica aprovechó el momento de tal manera, que sus finos dedos se dirigieron hacia delante e iban desabrochando botón por botón la cazadora sin mangas de Yoh, a la misma vez que ella se animó a lamer y chupar el cuello de su novio con mucho énfasis.

Pero no supo que su prometido intentaba retirar el sujetador, el muchacho no sabía cómo desabrochar el cierre. Esto hizo que Anna riera ante la insistencia de querer quitarlo y Yoh no podía. Cogió las manos de Yoh y, gracias a ella, ambos pudieron quitar la camiseta de la itako, dejando ver el sujetador (también blanco), que no tenía tirantes. Se abrazó a su querido shaman y aprovechó también para quitarle la cazadora, mandándola bien lejos.

Por fin podría acariciar a su antojo el torso de Yoh, ese torso conseguido gracias a los entrenamientos que le inculcaba a su prometido. Tenía un cuerpo tan escultural y tan fuerte, tan perfecto, todo él bien formado... Cada músculo bien marcado, y esos pectorales... y esos bíceps duros... ¡Se estaba volviendo loca con solamente verlo! Y esa espalda tan varonil... ¡Oh, necesitaba abrazarlo y acariciarlo! Ronroneante, se abrazó a él y empezó a acariciar la espalda de su novio muy ansiadamente.

- No puedo... quitártelo. Por más que quiera, no sé cómo hacerlo... –jadeaba Yoh al oído de la rubia, sonriendo.

- Jaja, no es muy difícil –reía la itako, besando el cuello del shaman–. Para que no te compliques, ya me lo quito yo. Pero ahora... no me apetece quitármelo.

- Bueno, pues a ver... –Yoh besó los labios de su prometida– si puedo quitarte otra cosita...

Yoh abrazó de nuevo a Anna, ¡cómo le encantaba abrazarla! Y con el impulso del abrazo, otra vez se tumbaron en la cama. El castaño se aventuró por debajo de la cintura y quitó lentamente la minifalda de Anna ante la atenta mirada de ella, que no dejaba de sonreír.

Y él mismo se quitó sus pantalones, toda la ropa estaba fuera de la cama, bien lejos, en el suelo. Mañana se molestarían en recogerla...

Se separaron un poco, observándose. Se daban cuenta de que siempre se quedaban así: en ropa interior. Pero nunca podían proseguir, ya que alguien siempre los interrumpía. Nunca fueron más allá... El joven Asakura miró todo lo que había a su alrededor, no había ni una pizca de ruido, solamente se oían las respiraciones de los dos. Anna se dio cuenta de dicha "paralización", y le hizo llamar la atención con un chasquido de dedos.

- ¿Qué te ocurre, Yoh? –preguntó Anna, extrañada.

- Nada, que... estoy recordando que... siempre nos quedábamos aquí, en ropa interior, cuando intentábamos acostarnos.

- Ah, es verdad... –cayó en la cuenta la sacerdotisa–. Si nos interrumpía Tamao, era Ryû, y sino, tu abuela o mis compañeras de clase...

- Sí... pero ahora todo es distinto... Presiento que se acerca el momento, y que esto no es un sueño, es la realidad o.o

- ¿Y te parece mal que no haya interrupciones de ningún tipo? O.ô

- No es eso... si no que me parece extraño que no los haya O.o

- En fin, tampoco te compliques mucho. Eso sí, te tendré que dar clases particulares de sujetadores xD

- O/o No me hace mucha gracia, sinceramente. Y no te mofes de mí porque no sé quitarlos ¬/¬

- Bueno, pues ahora será lo mejor –sonrió con picardía la rubia–. Paso uno: desabrochar los cierres.

Anna miraba a Yoh mientras ella misma se desabrochaba el cierre del sostén blanco por detrás. Notaba que su prometido estaba nervioso e impaciente a la vez, observando cada movimiento con atención.

- Paso dos: retirar un tirante –continuaba Anna, todavía con una sonrisa–. Paso tres: retirar el otro tirante.

Con delicadeza pero con suspense en sus movimientos y palabras, Anna se quitó el tirante izquierdo primeramente, y después el derecho. Yoh estaba muy nervioso, y los colores de su cara iban de un rosa a un rojo en cuestión de segundos.

- Paso cuatro, el último pero no menos importante: se quita el sujetador completamente.

El muchacho tragó saliva ruidosamente, agarrando las sábanas con las manos de los nervios, su cara estaba roja como un tomate y la expectación era máxima, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos. Especialmente cuando vio... vio...

- Y ya está –terminó Anna, cuando se retiró el sujetador por completo y mostraba sus pechos desnudos.

Creía que el corazón le saldría por la boca, que ya de por sí tocaba el suelo, su cabeza parecía una olla express (le estaba ardiendo, literalmente, la cabeza), se quedó paralizado de pies a cabeza, como una estatua de mármol, y sus ojos se le iban a salir de las órbitas...

- Yoh... ¿no me digas que nunca has visto unos pechos? –preguntó Anna, divertida por la reacción de Yoh.

- Ô/Ô E-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-eeeestoooo... ummm... ummm... pu-pu-pu-pueeees... ummm... no –contestó el pobre shaman, intentando no hacer una locura.

- ¿No? ¡Qué raro! ¿Tu madre no te daba el pecho, cuando eras un bebé, para alimentarte? –curioseó la itako.

- Pu-pues... yo... yo... creo que... sí me... me dio... el pecho... pe-pero... co-como era un... un bebé... pu-pu-pues no me a-acuerdo...

- Ah, entonces es comprensible... jijiji –rió Anna.

Eran redondos y grandes... Seguro que eran suaves... y quizás un poco duritos... pero blandos a la vez... Bueno, no lo sabría si no los tocaba... ¡Oh, eran tan perfectos! Se quedó mirándolos con detalle, desde su forma bien proporcionada hasta cómo estaban los pezones... ¡Ah, era una diosa, era la perfección en persona! Anna estaba tan bella... y tan sexy... por eso estaba tan cohibido en estos momentos.

- Veo que te has quedado mirándolos... ¿quieres tocarlos?

Pudo ver que, ante tal propuesta, Yoh tenía, además de su cara, el cuerpo totalmente rojo. Y su temblor iba en aumento.

- ¿To-to-to-to-to... tocarlos? –preguntó anonadado el castaño.

- Sí, te doy permiso –asintió Anna, sugerente.

- Pe-pero... yo... no sé cómo tocarlos –balbuceó Yoh.

- Pues no es muy difícil, yo te enseño –dijo Anna, sonriente, cogiendo las muñecas de Yoh y obligándolo a que se tumbara con ella (más concretamente, encima de ella).

Todo su torso tocaba el de ella, ombligo con ombligo, costillas con costillas, pectorales con pechos. Esa aproximación, totalmente pegados el uno al otro, lo extasiaba por completo, sentir toda su piel en contacto con la de ella. Para que no escapara, Anna enrolló sus piernas en la cintura de Yoh, sonriendo ampliamente. Cogió una mano de él y la puso en uno de sus senos. La cara del Asakura menor no tenía desperdicio.

- Es como si acariciaras un peluche o la cabecita de un cachorro, con cuidado y mimo, con suavidad, ya que si te pasas, por ejemplo, en apretar, me podrías hacer daño –explicaba Anna–. Mira, así lo tienes que hacer...

Empezó a hacer movimientos circulares con la mano de Yoh en su seno, como si lo estuviera masajeando. Era un movimiento rítmico, lento, pero sin pausa. A Yoh le entraban unas ganas de hacerlo él solito, para explorar y curiosear por su propia cuenta. Supuestamente, así le gustaría a Anna que se los acariciara, ya que ella se lo está enseñando. La chica cerró los ojos y respiraba profundamente, siguiendo una y otra vez con el proceso. Se le acercó al oído, con una voz muy deleitable.

- Ahora, prueba tú.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Estuvieron como una hora, más o menos, en la discoteca... pero el hecho de que no habían cenado (básicamente porque cuando era hora de cenar, todos estaban en el concurso del Torneo de Demostración de Poderes) les hizo ver que tenían que comer, aunque sea algo, para llenar sus estómagos (sobre todo Horo Horo).

- Bueno, ¿qué os parece si vamos a un restaurante para comer algo? –propuso Manta, mirando en todas direcciones, saliendo de la discoteca con sus amigos.

- Sí, me mueeeero de hambre –asentía enérgicamente con la cabeza el ainu y, así, podría olvidarse un poco de lo del concurso.

- Pues... yo me inclinaría por irnos a un restaurante selecto a la luz de las velas –dijo Ryû, cogiendo las manos de Saty y arrodillándose ante ella.

- ¬.¬UU Eh... opción descartada, Ryû. Eso cuando quieras ligar. Vamos a cenar todos juntos –dijo un avergonzado Lyserg, al lado de Jeanne, que reía mucho.

- Creo que sería mejor... estar en un sitio donde se coma estupendamente y estar en un sitio donde, a la vez, nos lo pasemos muy bien –sonrió la doncella Jeanne.

- Preocupándose por nosotros, por nuestro bienestar... Nuestra doncella Iron Maiden... ¡¡es la mismísima virgen María!! –exclamaba con emoción Marco, sacando un pañuelo del bolsillo para limpiarse las lágrimas.

- ¡¡EQUIIIIIIIIIIIIS!! –gritaron al unísono los integrantes de los X-Laws, haciendo una equis con el cuerpo–. ¡¡EQUIIIIIIIIIIIIS!!

- O.oUUUUU –se pasmaron los demás.

- Jujuju –reía Jeanne–. Calmaos. Yo sólo dije lo que creía conveniente, pero todos tendrían que ponerse de acuerdo, nada más.

- Pues únicamente están estos... Bares, restaurantes, tiendas de comidas y comestibles: La Nube Rosa; Chuchelandia; El Pache Glotón; Especialidad Pache; Music & Food; La Mesa Elegante; Churrería "El Shaman"; Heladolandia; Spanish Tapita's; Allamidi: Especias y Frutos Secos; Gastronomía Mundial; Love Japan –informó Fausto, mirando el folleto.

- ¿No hay un restaurante chino? –preguntó Len, con su copa de ganador en la mano.

- No... –negó con la cabeza el nigromante–. Parece que uno es de especialidad japonesa, otra española, otra de los paches y otra mundial. Sería mejor irnos a la mundial, ya que allí estarán todas las especialidades del mundo.

- Siempre he tenido ganas de probar unos frijoles... –se relamió los labios Manta–. Dicen que están muy buenos.

- Ah, México lindo y querido, jeje –se reía de él Horo Horo, imitando con más o menos exactitud el acento mexicano.

- Por probar nuevas comidas no te pongas así conmigo ¬¬

- ¿Qué, nos vamos ya allí o no? –inquirió Fausto, algo fastidiado porque no se decidieran de una buena vez.

- Por mí no estaría mal n.n –asintió Jeanne.

- ¡¡EQUIIIIIIIS!! ¡¡EQUIIIIIIIS!! ¡¡EQUIIIIIIS!! –gritaban los Soldados X.

- Yo también estoy de acuerdo n.n –aceptó Saty.

- ¡¡Ésa es nuestra alteza doña Saty!! –exclamaron con solemnidad los Gandhara.

- ¬¬UU Esto parece, cada vez más, un circo –murmuró Fausto a su esposa Eliza, que sonreía por el comentario de su marido.

- "No te compliques mucho, querido n.n" –le dijo la enfermera.

- Quiero irme a comer yaaaaa XO –se quejó Horo Horo, haciendo aspavientos con las manos y su estómago rugía, afirmándolo.

- Me rindo u.u –dijo Fausto, abatido mentalmente.

- Ejem, ejem –carraspeó fuerte el chino de ojos dorados para hacerse notar entre el barullo–. El campeón decide que nos vayamos al restaurante "Gastronomía Mundial", si no os importa.

- El año que viene te quitaré el título ¬¬ –musitó Horo.

- Te he oído ¬¬ Y con respecto a eso... eso estará por ver.

- Anda, cállate ya ¬¬ Siempre serás un segundón en el Shaman Fight porque el peso pesado es el Shaman King, es decir, Yoh.

- ¡¡No me llames segundón!! XO

- ¡¡Pues lo eres!! XO

- Chicos... –observaba Manta la disputa–. Os estáis escupiendo, y Len tiene razón, deberíamos irnos ya, y todos hemos provocado que Fausto esté bajo de ánimos y de moral...

- ¡Puaj! –dijeron asqueados el ainu y el de ojos dorados–. ¡No me escupas!

- ¿Qué pinto aquí? -.-lll –se preguntaba Fausto mientras Eliza lo consolaba con ligeras palmaditas en la espalda.

- A ver si termina esto de una buena vez y no vayamos a peores... –bufó Manta, observando a los dos chicos que se lanzaban chispas por los ojos.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Siempre había sido un chico tranquilo y sosegado, pero en el fondo conservaba una curiosidad fuera de lo común cuando había algo que realmente le despertaba esa curiosidad. No era muy común en él las reacciones que estaba tomando en este momento, quizás porque nunca... se habían presentado.

Su mano se entretenía en acariciar todo lo que pillaba a su alcance, pero ya que Anna le hizo que probase, pues ahí estaba, dando un masaje a uno de los pechos de Anna. Había pillado la práctica en poquísimo tiempo, y ni siquiera la sacerdotisa se quejó en absoluto de cómo la estaba tratando.

Lo hacía lentamente, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo, se entretenía haciéndolo en el sentido de las agujas del reloj o a la inversa. Eran blanditos, como imaginaba, pero también tenían algo de dureza, vamos, que era como una mezcla de las dos cosas, blandos y duros... A veces apretaba un poquito, sin hacer daño. Oía cómo Anna reía, casi reía todo el rato al ver cómo su prometido descubría esa parte anatómica de la mujer con curiosidad y un poquito de inocencia.

Lo que más curioso le parecía al shaman era que cuando pasaba un dedo por un pezón, éste se comportaba de una manera extraña. Volvió a pasarlo otra vez, y otra, y otra... y lo interesante era que el pezón se enderezaba solito y se ponía duro.

Miró a Anna, pero ésta le contestó con una sonrisa.

- ¿Has visto qué curioso? –preguntó Yoh, mirando el pezón con los ojos muy abiertos.

- No es tan curioso... es normal que le pase eso –contestó Anna, riendo.

- ¿Y eso? –volvió a preguntar el castaño.

- Es sencillo, consigues que el pezón se excite estimulándolo con caricias, simplemente –explicó ella, volviendo a reír.

- O sea... que está excitado. Y si hago lo mismo con el otro... también le pasaría lo mismo, ¿cierto? –supuso Yoh.

- Exactamente –afirmó Anna.

- ¿Y es bueno que se exciten?

- Te estás volviendo un preguntón, Yoh, jajaja.

- Es que quiero saber n.n

- Pues... sí, es muy bueno. Porque si lo haces... estoy contenta.

- ¿Contenta? O.o

- Bueno, además de eso, pues... excitada, provocativa, deseosa de más, apasionada, con ganas de que me beses y me acaricies, etcétera, etcétera.

- Ah, ya veo ¬w¬ –dijo con picardía Yoh.

Se abalanzó sobre ella y depositó unos húmedos y apasionados besos en los labios de su prometida. Esta vez dejó de acariciar el busto de la sacerdotisa para pasar a acariciar unos delineados y perfectos muslos deleitablemente. Anna aprovechó para acariciar el torso de Yoh con ansia, tanto por delante como por detrás, desde la cintura hacia arriba, el cuerpo de su novio la volvía completamente loca.

En su tarea de acariciar los muslos de su Anna, descubrió la última prenda de la ropa interior que le quedaba a la rubia. Con suma sensualidad y sólo dos dedos, iba retirando lentamente la prenda interior mientras besaba a la itako. Anna notó que cuando sus bragas estaban en los pies y luego desaparecieron, supo que estaba desnuda. Nunca estuvo desnuda en la cama, y era raro sentir toda su piel en contacto con las suaves sábanas, pero muy agradable a fin de cuentas.

Sabía que el momento estaba cerca, más que nada porque sabía que Yoh se quitaba también lo suyo. Ya estaban en igual de condiciones. Esta vez, Yoh se retiró un poco del cuerpo de Anna, cogió la sábana y cubrió con ella un poco más a los dos. Solamente podía ver sus pechos y poco más, pero... no se atrevía a ver más abajo. Anna solamente podía ver los hombros y los pectorales de Yoh... Hum... ¿cómo estaría el "amiguito" de su novio?

- Bueno... Ya queda lo más importante... ¿estás preparado?

- Yo quisiera saber si... tú deseas realmente hacer esto –dijo Yoh, mirándola a los ojos.

- Claro que sí, ¿por qué esa pregunta? –inquirió Anna, extrañada.

- Esto... no sé, estás nerviosa (al igual que yo), pero...

- Tienes miedo de hacerme daño, ¿verdad? –descubrió Anna, sonriendo un poco.

- Sí u/u

- No pasa nada, es normal que duela en la primera vez, y yo no voy a ser menos...

- Pero... yo no quiero que pase eso –dijo apenado y preocupado el shaman.

- Es lo más normal del mundo, a la segunda vez eso ya no pasa. Ten en cuenta que no somos unos expertos en la materia y nunca hemos hecho el amor. Y si me duele, tendría que ser una alegría en cierta forma.

- ¿Alegría? O.o

- Cuando estemos en el asunto, si te topas con algo que te impide seguir, inmediatamente lo tienes que romper, ¿de acuerdo?

- ¿Romper? O.o

- Sí, porque así, dejaré de ser virgen y perderé mi virginidad. Puede que a ti te duela un poco al romperlo, pero no tanto como a mí.

- Y yo que creía que ibas a estar a gusto conmigo... ú.ù

- Si lo haces con cuidado, ternura, delicadeza y amor... seguro que sí n.n Además, no te regañaré, porque es algo absolutamente normal. Es cuestión de... practicar y hacerlo más veces.

- O.o ¿En serio?

- Por supuesto n.n

- Sonríes tanto que te pareces a mí, Annita n.n

- Jajaja xD

Se posó con cuidado y dio un suave beso en la mejilla a su novia, que no dejaba de reír. Acarició una mejilla con ternura, sonriéndole como acostumbraba a hacer, Anna tenía una sonrisa tranquila y serena, mirando a su prometido con sinceridad y algo de seriedad. Yoh abrazó a Anna por completo... lo notaba todo, todas las curvas, toda su suave piel, absolutamente todo. La sacerdotisa hacía suaves caricias en la espalda de Yoh, para que el propio Yoh se tranquilizara, pues para hacerlo bien había que estar tranquilo, eso era lo que ella creía.

Empezó a darle besitos, pulcros y castos en la mejilla, y vio que su novio movía la nariz como un hámster de forma graciosa y le dio un beso en los labios a su "payaso particular". A partir de ahí, Yoh no se comportó de forma graciosa, sino que, al recibir el lindo beso de Anna en los labios, su pasión se activó y explotó.

Anna siguió con ese juego de besos, de lametazos, caricias y ligeras mordidas, ambos cooperando en el complicado pero placentero juego del amor, del deseo y la pasión. Era como si todo lo que estuvieron viviendo en Año Nuevo, en el día 2 de enero en el que llovía a mares después de lo de la fiesta de disfraces, en las vacaciones de primavera... se juntasen, se mezclasen y formasen un único formato, un único todo, un único deseo en sus mentes, y se expresara todo en ese momento, en esa noche.

Cada muestra de amor, de afecto, de pasión, era mejor que la anterior e iba a más, cada acto era más intenso, atrevido e impetuoso. Sin pudor y sin vergüenza, sin reserva alguna, desplegaban todo lo que sentían y lo que necesitaban en esos momentos. Yoh jadeaba y Anna gemía placenteramente, contentos y felices, dejándose llevar, sabían que eso era lo que querían y que lo habían esperado desde hacía mucho tiempo. Y así estuvieron, por lo menos, media hora con esos ardientes preliminares...

El shaman le dijo al oído, un tanto jadeante, "Mírame". Se miraron profundamente, con la respiración entrecortada y con los corazones bombeando rápidamente. Anna acarició el rostro de su prometido, el cual sonreía un poco, y cerró los ojos. Yoh también cerró los ojos y se acercó a su cuerpo, diciéndole de nuevo al oído unas dos palabras que tanto le encantaba decir: "Te quiero".

Y entonces se produjo. El muchacho se quedó parado cuando se adentró en su prometida, quizás producido por el "shock". Anna también se impresionó por tener en sus adentros el miembro de Yoh, que por cierto, no le molestaba por ahora. En principio, sus reacciones no eran ni malas ni buenas, solamente se quedaron en silencio, parados, sin creerse que por fin estaban unidos.

La itako, que salió del supuesto "trance", acarició el cabello de Yoh por la nuca y soltó una suave risa. Yoh la miró: esa diosa, ese ángel, le dedicaba una mirada brillante, llena de felicidad, y una sonrisa que quitaría todos sus males. La besó, esta vez, con mucha ternura, mientras Anna separaba todo lo que podía sus piernas y las colocaba a ambos costados de Yoh. En esto, Yoh, seguro de sí mismo, se empezó a mover, lentamente, pausadamente, sin importarle el tiempo, con cuidado y delicadeza, siguiendo un suave ritmo de vaivén, para que su novia no notase ninguna molestia.

Ese roce, ese contacto, era muy curioso. Muy suave, muy húmedo, era como una caricia interna, que empezaban a disfrutarla con gozo. No sabía exactamente la longitud del miembro de su novio, pero puede que el grosor sí, ya que lo notaba dentro de ella. Movimientos delicados, llenos de amor y dulzura, hacia delante y hacia atrás, no perdiendo el ritmo en ningún momento, pero eran movimientos algo superficiales. Anna se unió a ese movimiento, un tanto rutinario, para que el contacto fuera más íntimo y profundo.

Parecía que estaban haciendo ejercicio (eso pensaba Yoh), pues en poco tiempo, ambos estaban sudando y jadeando, respirando con dificultad, necesitaban mucho aire. Los cinco sentidos de Yoh y Anna estaban a flor de piel: el gusto, debido a los besos, a veces acaramelados, a veces apasionados; el olfato, oliendo el aroma de la vainilla que impregnaba toda la habitación y, no sólo eso, también el olor que desprendían sus cuerpos; vista, de vez en cuando abrían los ojos y descubrían la excitación y la pasión del otro, pero mayormente tenían los ojos cerrados, quizás para sentir más lo que estaban sintiendo y experimentando; oído, escuchaban la respiración, los jadeos, los suspiros y los gemidos del otro, y, especialmente para Yoh, todo lo que salía por la boca de su prometida le parecía una hermosa música, una bella melodía, un embriagador canto de sirena; y por último, el tacto, que incluía las ardientes caricias, los suaves toqueteos y aquél gozoso roce que los unía en un sensual baile de caderas.

Se habituaron perfectamente a la situación, Yoh se adaptaba más a la intimidad de su chica conforme se adentraba más y Anna notaba que su zona íntima se iba amoldando más y más al miembro de su prometido. Así que tanto uno como otro encajaban perfectamente, y no paraban para nada, seguían moviéndose, imitando el movimiento de las olas, dejándose llevar por lo que sentían.

Lo malo llegaba ahora. Cuando Yoh quiso introducirse más, no pudo. Había algo que se lo impedía, como una especie de barrera. Oyó que Anna emitió un gemido de molestia, totalmente distinto a los gemidos placenteros y sensuales que solía exclamar. Él también sintió una pequeña dolencia en su miembro, y quiso salirse, pero Anna lo abrazó con fuerza.

- No te preocupes... Te aseguro que se me pasará cuando lo rompas –le decía Anna, al oído, intentando mostrarse tranquila–. Esa especie de membrana con la que te has encontrado se llama himen, y su presencia indica que soy virgen. Hay que romperlo para continuar.

- No quiero hacerte daño –dijo Yoh preocupado, besando su fino cuello, lleno de chupetones–. Incluso yo he sentido molestias...

- Lo sé, Yoh... –besó Anna la mejilla del shaman–. Pero no nos quedaremos aquí, ¿verdad? Debemos continuar, si es que queremos seguir haciendo el amor. A mí me dolerá y a ti también, pero se pasará en pocos minutos, de verdad.

- ¿Segura? –preguntó Yoh, mirándola a los ojos con mucha preocupación, más que antes–. ¿Estás dispuesta a sufrir por esto?

- Sí, estoy segura. Tú hazlo –le sonrió ella, melancólicamente.

- Vale –aceptó Yoh, un tanto triste por lo que le iba a hacer–. Perdóname por el dolor que te voy a causar ahora, Anna.

Al recibir una suave caricia en la nuca por parte de su prometida, la abrazó con fuerza, de forma protectora, dándole un beso a su cuello y, con valor (aunque con algo de miedo y nervios), embistió con fuerza, rompiendo aquella membrana del interior de Anna. Escuchó el chillido de dolor de Anna, seguro que esa brutal embestida provocó más daño en ella que en el shaman, Yoh se sentía muy culpable por ello, y volvió a abrazarla, diciéndole en un susurro lleno de culpabilidad "Lo siento".

A la sacerdotisa se le escaparon unas lágrimas, causadas por aquel dolor, y emitió un suave sollozo. En ese momento no se sintió débil, no era cuestión de aparentar "ser más fuerte", sabía que su llanto era lógico y comprensible a ojos de Yoh, que no le podía ocultar nada. Le produjo mucho daño esa embestida, pero por otro lado pensó que, con eso, ya no era virgen, ya era de Yoh.

Intentó sonreír, pensando en eso, aunque seguía llorando silenciosamente por aquel dolor. Unas cuantas lágrimas cayeron en el hombro de Yoh, que trataba de apaciguarla y consolarla con mimos, tiernos besitos en la mejilla, dulces caricias y palabras cariñosas. Un abrazo, dado por su prometido, la reconfortó mucho y ella le abrazó también. Abrió los ojos y miró a Yoh, diciéndole un "Estoy bien". El shaman limpió las lágrimas de la sacerdotisa y también una propia de él, no solamente el dolor era de ella, también era de él, aunque menos, eso seguro.

Se volvieron a abrazar, para sentir su cercanía y su calor, para que pasara todo el dolor. Yoh besó en los labios a Anna con mucho amor, y la chica decidió mover suavemente sus caderas para que continuasen, dándole a entender que ya todo pasó. Por un momento, Yoh dudó de continuar, pero al ver la decisión de su novia, volvió a moverse, como al principio, con cuidado y delicadeza para volver a acostumbrarse después del "susto".

Poco tiempo pasó, cuando volvieron a sentir placer con ese gozoso roce interior de sus sexos. Anna gemía más y más del gran placer que sentía dentro de su cuerpo, y repetía una y otra vez el nombre de su novio, como diciéndole que quería más, que quería sentir más, animándole a que fuera totalmente suya.

Yoh llegaría a la locura en cualquier momento, entre unas cosas y otras, y estaba clarísimo que, si ya no volvían a pasar más por ese insoportable dolor... le encantaría repetir y hacer el amor tantas veces como pudiera. Por su pasión y excitación, sus penetraciones iban aumentando de ritmo, de velocidad y de intensidad. ¡Oh, qué bien se sentía, era lo mejor del mundo! Y lo bueno era que disfrutaba con su novia, con la persona a la que más amaba, le transmitía su amor, su cariño, su deseo, su pasión, todo el placer que en ese momento notaba, en esa unión, en esa entrega... pero no sólo eso, sino también sus sentimientos y todo lo que sentía hacia ella. Tanto la quería...

No querían dejar de sentir ese inmenso placer que jamás se habían imaginado y que tanto habían deseado experimentar. La itako iba arqueando poco a poco la espalda en un intento de que ambos se unieran más en aquél lascivo contacto, gozaba de sobremanera aquellas penetraciones tan intensas que le daba su prometido, no dejaba de gemir sonoramente. Le encantaba todo lo que estaba sintiendo en su cuerpo, y tanta respiración le faltaba que ni siquiera podía darle besos, algo que echaba mucho en falta.

El castaño, a cada segundo, se movía con más rapidez y con mayor fuerza, pero sin dejar de tratar a su novia con el respeto, el cariño, la delicadeza y el cuidado que se merecía, porque si se pasaba quizás le haría daño. Se dejaba llevar por el momento, era tan intenso y placentero, tan sensual y hasta... erótico, cada vez su apetito sexual iba en aumento, sus emociones afrodisíacas iban a más y a más. Siguieron así durante un cuarto de hora de plena pasión y locura, hasta que Anna sintió que su intimidad, totalmente habituada al miembro y a los actos de su prometido, se iba tensando y contrayendo, dado que su excitación estaba llegando a un momento cumbre.

Y llegó una situación muy esperada... Acumularon tanta pasión, tanto placer y tanta excitación, que todos ellos salieron de golpe, manifestándose de distinta manera en Yoh y en Anna. Sí, iban a tener su primer orgasmo, y lo más agradable era que lo iban a tener juntos y a la vez. El éxtasis contenido que tenían se liberó de sus gargantas en forma de gritos de placer, como si no pudieran soportar tanto gozo y satisfacción al entregarse.

Anna sentía su interior palpitando placenteramente, como si tuviera contracciones en forma de ondas, y se iban propagando por sus extremidades, haciéndola temblar de gusto. Pero con más intensidad se notaban esos deleitables escalofríos en toda su columna vertebral, en la cual las ondas avanzaban hacia arriba, hasta su cerebro. Lo que Yoh hizo fue adentrarse todo lo que pudo, dejándose llevar por el instinto, por todo lo que sentía y por todo lo que el corazón le decía, moviéndose rápidamente y fogosamente, y en breves momentos soltó un líquido caliente que salía de su miembro y se introducía en el interior de su prometida. Eso era lo que sentían sus cuerpos...

Pero nunca pensaron que un orgasmo, en el plano espiritual, fuera tan maravilloso, puede que incluso más que en el plano corporal y carnal. Cuando llegaron al clímax, la mente de ambos se quedó en blanco; después, notaron cómo sus mentes chocaron y se mezclaban, dejando entrever sus sentimientos y sensaciones, todo lo que sentían por esa persona. Era como si sus dos almas se juntaran y fueran una sola, sus espíritus eran uno, al igual que sus mentes, tanto en el plano físico, como en el psíquico, eran uno solo. Incluso parecían experimentar algo divino, como si estuvieran en el Paraíso, en el Jardín del Edén, en el mundo de la felicidad, consiguiendo alcanzar el Nirvana...

Podría haber parecido infantil, quizás, pero Yoh pensaba que, cuando llegó a su momento de éxtasis, la sensación que sentía en su cabeza era que él y Anna iban cogidos de la mano, sonriendo felices, volando sin alas y tocando con los dedos las esponjosas nubes del cielo, por la noche, mirando las brillantes y preciosas estrellas del firmamento, que bailaban alrededor de ellos. ¿Yoh no era un romántico? ¿O es que era demasiado cursi para pensar en esas cosas? La verdad, es mejor decir que su visión del amor era como un cuento de hadas donde se ve todo de color de rosa y todo terminaba de forma feliz. ¡Y eso que su historia de amor con su Annita sólo había acabado de empezar...!

Vale, habían disfrutado como nunca, se lo habían pasado estupendamente en el amplio sentido de la palabra y en los terrenos corporal y espiritual, pero es que ya estaban agotados, aunque contentos por haber consumido su amor.

Yoh respiró hondo y se dejó caer, agotado, al lado de Anna, intentando respirar bien e intentando tranquilizar su corazón. La muchacha cerró los ojos, poniendo una mano en su pecho, notando cómo bombeaba su corazón y su respiración estaba acelerada. No se dijeron nada durante unos diez minutos, hasta que por fin ambos ya tenían el cuerpo relajado y normal. El chico se abrazó a una Anna totalmente sonrojada, soltando una suave risa, la rubia no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Te amo –dijo Yoh, dándole a Anna un tierno beso en la mejilla.

- Y yo también te amo a ti –le susurró ella a él.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? –preguntó el shaman.

- Bien... bastante bien, jajaja –rió Anna, feliz.

- Me alegro mucho n-n

- ¿Y tú?

- Estupendamente bien n.n

- Nunca me habría imaginado esto... Con razón mis compañeras deseaban que llegase el fin de semana para estar con sus novios y hacerlo... o.o

- Jeje n-n Pero... siento mucho el daño que te hice... u-u

- No pasa nada. Además, ya no se volverá a repetir... Ya no sentiré más dolor ni nada parecido.

- Pues menos mal –respiró tranquilo el castaño–. Es que a mí también me hizo algo de pupita...

- Uf, estoy reventada y muy cansada... ¿qué hora es? –preguntó la itako.

- Las... 2 y 57 de la madrugada –informó Yoh, mirando el reloj de Anna de su mesita de noche–. ¿Tienes sueño?

- Pues sí, la verdad –admitió Anna, dando un pequeño bostezo–. Por la mañana hablamos sobre todo esto, lo que nos ha ocurrido y lo que hemos sentido esta noche, ¿te parece bien?

- De acuerdo, mi Annita –asintió Yoh, sonriéndole con su típica sonrisita tonta y abrazándola una vez más, transmitiéndole todo su calor, toda su tranquilidad, toda su alegría y toda su paz.

- Pues... buenas noches, mi Yoh –sonrió Anna, besándolo dulcemente.

- Jiji, que tengas muy buenas noches, mi Annita –dijo Yoh, devolviéndole de igual manera el beso recibido.

Después de esos dos tiernos y dulces besos, Anna apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Yoh, como si fuera su almohada, mientras que su prometido la abrazaba de forma protectora y cariñosa, envueltos en una calidez y en una felicidad sin límites, esperando, dentro de unas horas, despertar y ver a su lado a la persona amada, con la que compartieron una bonita sesión de amor en una calurosa noche de junio, una fecha importante para ellos, porque... Hoy, 5 de junio, ha sido... su primera vez.

OOOooOoooOoOOOooOOoooOoooOOooOOoooooOOooooooooOOOOoOO

Ejem, hola! Hoy empezamos fuerte, fuerte, fuerte... xD

Si he tardado mucho con este cap (creo que muy esperado, sobre todo por el Lemon, que ya algunos iban intuyendo) es que me ha ocupado en Word nada más y nada menos que 29 páginas (sí, como oyen). Y súmenle las páginas de la nota de la autora xD

Qué les puedo decir? Me ha costado mucho escribir el lemon, es la primera vez que escribo uno (y completito, aunque no tanto... no sé si me entienden). Pero me siento satisfecha con el resultado n.n ¿A ustedes qué les parece? A mi parecer, no creo que haya sido ni MUY fuerte y ni MUY explícito, pues si llegara a ponerlo así... me tratarían de cachonda y de pervertida xD Pero espero que no piensen eso ahora de mí u.u Yo no soy ninguna pervertida, que conste! O.ó

Eso sí, este lemon no será ni el último... ni el primero! ¬w¬ ¡Muajajajajaaaa!

Además, tienen que darse cuenta que Yoh y Anna pues... son unos novatos en la materia, y han hecho lo sencillito, pero conforme pasen los capítulos se adiestrarán más y llegarán a hacer "más cositas y más jueguitos" Jijijijiji!

Pero como podrán apreciar, en este capítulo no todo lo engloba el lemon de Yoh y Anna, también los demás shamanes aparecen en este capítulo. Por ejemplo, se ha visto el primer "Flash back" del fic!! Ahí se leyó lo que recibieron Len y Pilika en Navidad y su primer beso, así como el comienzo de su relación. Espero que a los fans de esta linda pareja les haya gustado este pasaje n.n Ajá! Y que Len ganó este torneo tan especial de poderes de shamanes!! XD Por eso, Horo estaba enfadado (hay que ver que quedar en el puesto 11... xD), pues el ainu creía que él era el mejor. Ya ven, personajes a diestro y siniestro pululando por el cap... algunos que tendrían que estar muertos, pero no lo están... ejem! XD

Aquí, los disclaimer:

**Takei** creó **Shaman King**, así como sus personajes y todo su universo relacionado con la serie. Yo sólo lo tomo para crear una historia basada en la serie pero **sin fines lucrativos**.

Todas las **marcas, películas, títulos y canciones **que aparecen en este capítulo **pertenecen a sus** respectivas **compañías, discografías y autores y propietarios.**

Todo lo demás, así como este fic, son de mi propiedad y vienen de mi imaginación, no he plagiado ni tampoco he copiado de otros fics, por lo tanto los capítulos y la historia están sujetos a **mis derechos de autor**.

Lo que se pide para tomar Horo (un Gin Tonic, por si no se acuerdan) es la combinación de ginebra con tónica. Era sólo una aclaración.

Hice un pequeño tributo a México con los frijoles n.n ¡Arriba México! XD

Si lo han visto, he combinado el romance y el amor con las escenas apasionadas en el lemon... Yo siempre apoyo que el sexo y el amor deben estar siempre unidos, y esta vez, no iba a ser para menos n.n

Y bueno, he visto un comentario (de Maru, lo sé, lo sé) que quería que pusiera, como hice una vez, lo de los agradecimientos. He de decir que no volveré a ponerlos hasta que la cantidad de reviews llegue a 100. Cuando vea que llegue a esa cantidad, en el próximo cap pondré agradecimientos, ok? n.n

Auch! A ver si me mandas un review, Miau, últimamente no estamos muy en contacto, ni en Fotolog, ni en Fanfiction ni en msn!! Ya sabes que me gusta mucho hablar contigo y que te considero una buena amiga n.n

Saludos a mi querida Nicky Potter (futura esposa de Ron Weasley xDDD), espero que te guste este capítulo, aunque no te gusten demasiado las escenas de lemon xDD Si mi estúpido ordenador no hubiera eliminado todo lo que tenía escrito... tú ya me entiendes, verdad? No solo en el fic que hacemos juntas de Harry Potter, si no el que iba a iniciar de Shaman King el año pasado... u.u y que sigue ahora, viento en popa a toda vela, con sus 80 reviews xDDD!!

Y hola a las nuevas incorporaciones, que han aportado su granito de arena mandando un review y que se molestan de leer del principio al último capítulo de este fic n.n Saludos también a los anónimos que siguen la historia!! Y también a los que, ya de por sí, dejan casi siempre un review cuando actualizo, a esas personas que me aguantan estoicamente y que son las personas más veteranas, que siguen mi fic!

Besitos a Dark Tao, que por fin pudo reincorporarse y dar señales de vida, al menos en los reviews que me mandó y en Fotolog xD

Y muchas gracias a mi querida argentina Maru-sempai, que presume de ser mi fan número uno xD y a la cual le encanta este fic y lo sigue al pie del cañón!! Graciaaaaas!!

Bueno, espero y deseo que les haya gustado este capítulo. Así que les mando muchísimos besitos, muchísimos abrazos y que se cuiden en la medida de lo posible, ok? Espero muy impacientemente sus reviews!! n.n Y ya saben, que a los 100, pongo agradecimientos!!

Me despido. Con todo mi amor...

Anna Mary Marian

Espero que les haya sido de su agradado el capítulo 17 que, como muy bien sabe Yoh... ¡que su historia de amor con su Annita sólo había acabado de empezar...!


	18. Hao, mi despiadado hermano

ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo puede contener escenas fuertes de carácter violento

**ADVERTENCIA: ****Este capítulo puede contener escenas fuertes de carácter violento. Es un tanto "emo", o "gore", o como quieran llamarlo. Yo solo me limito a advertir. Está en su responsabilidad. Yo no me hago responsable de las consecuencias u.u Pero si no quieren hacer caso, o ven que a lo mejor no es demasiado fuerte, pues pueden leer. ¡Que disfruten de la lectura! n.n**

**Capítulo 18: Hao, mi despiadado hermano**

- No falta mucha gente... Hum... –pensaba en voz alta un chico de 19 años recién cumplidos, sentado en una silla sencilla y mirando un papel escrito por él.

- No imaginé... que anduvieseis en estos menesteres... Parece un cuchitril, en mi más modesta pero reprochable opinión... –dijo un hombre, vestido totalmente de negro.

- Bueno, es normal, y no te extrañes... –se encogió un hombre gordo y de rasgos chinescos–. Vivir en precariedad y con bajos fondos monetarios no le debe sentir bien... a don Hao.

- Mañana empiezan mis ansiados 3 meses de vacaciones... –se levantó de la silla Hao, con el pecho descubierto y mostrando su perfecta musculatura, sus pendientes de estrella tintinearon–. Y es cierto que puede que viva en la "extrema" pobreza...

- Yo le ayudaría encantado, don Hao –se inclinaba el hombre de negro, quitándose el sombrero–. Siempre estaré a su disposición y servicio, no tiene más que darme un aviso y le ayudaré encantado.

Ahí estaban, en el pequeño salón del apartamento de Hao, la gran mayoría de sus aliados: Luchist, Peyote, Turbin, Zang Qing, Big Guy Bill, Blocken y Anahol. Miraban a un Hao que se iba al pequeño balcón y suspiraba. Solamente faltaban Kanna, Matti, Marion y Opacho. Hacía tanto tiempo que no veían a ese adolescente (ya convertido en un apuesto y fuerte joven) de ideas claras y de convertir un único mundo de shamanes. Sabían, gracias al mexicano Peyote, que Hao leía las mentes de las personas, por esto mismo educaban sus palabras y sus pensamientos cuando él estaba delante.

Lo más impresionante, es que, a cada uno, en su lugar de origen, Hao los fue llamando, uno a uno, hasta reclutar a los que hoy estaban presentes. Fue el Espíritu del Fuego quien lo llevaba a dichos lugares (sólo podía hacerlo los fines de semana, ya que no trabajaba en esos dos días de la semana) para poder comunicarse con ellos y que su batalla por conseguir su idea... no había terminado.

- Gracias por tus servicios, Luchist, aunque prefiero quedarme en Japón. No negaré que una buena ayuda económica me vendría bien –dijo Hao, observando las pocas estrellas del cielo.

- Tanto guste, don Hao –se arrodilló Luchist–. Ya sabe que tiene mi apoyo para cualquier percance o situación, sólo tiene que pedírmelo.

- Blocken –le llamó la atención Hao a una persona bajita envuelta en una manta con capucha–. Con tu oversoul "Die Pájaro", intenta localizar al Equipo Flor para sobrevolar la zona, e irás con Big Guy Bill. Y Anahol y Turbin irán a África para buscar a Opacho.

- Como deseéis –asintieron los cuatro secuaces.

- No solamente estaremos nosotros 12... Hay que reclutar a más gente, nuestro grupo debe tener sangre nueva y fresca. Esa será la misión que os encomiendo a todos, hay que reclutar a más aliados... todo sea por la misma causa, y reempezar el "Festival de la Estrella"... y volver a intentar ser el Shaman King.

- Como ordenéis –dijeron los hombres, inclinándose ante él con mucho respeto.

- Podéis retiraros, necesito descansar –pidió Hao, con una mano en la cabeza y los ojos cerrados.

- Sí, don Hao –murmuraron con devoción y se fueron por la puerta con sigilo.

¡Qué calor hacía en Japón! Escuchó en las noticias de su pequeño televisor que azotaría un buen golpe de calor en el país que casi rebasarían los 40 grados... Sudaba mucho, así que también se retiró los pantalones y se quedó en boxers, con los pies descalzos, en contacto con la madera del suelo.

- Esto es de pena... a veces pienso que cómo he podido caer tan bajo... Incluso necesito ayuda económica... Y como no he ido ni al colegio, ni al instituto y ni a la universidad... pues no puedo conseguir, lo que se considera, un trabajo "digno", al no tener un dichoso currículum. Aunque mil años de experiencia me han servido para ganar en conocimientos y virtudes que ni siquiera nadie conoce... no por nada fui un gran pache y un destacable onmyôji –hablaba Hao mientras cogía una botella de agua y bebía de ella.

Encendió un pequeño ventilador, poniéndolo al máximo nivel y se acostó en su cama sin sábanas para que le diera el aire, después de una agotadora jornada de trabajo y la reunión con sus vasallos. En estos momentos sabía que su hermano también dormía apaciblemente... y en muy buena compañía.

- Yoh, querido hermano... Sabrás más de mí... muy pronto, jajaja –reía con malicia el joven de largos cabellos–. Mientras tanto, te dejaré una pequeña señal... No olvides que los sueños... se pueden convertir en pesadillas, jajajajaja.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

- ¿Cómo está mi campeón? –preguntó la ainu a su chico, restregando su nariz contra la del chino.

- Muy bien –sonrió Len, para darle un beso después.

- ¡Qué bien, hemos desayunado... churros! TT¬TT –exclamó Horo Horo, emocionado.

- Y con chocolate –puntualizó Tamao.

- Uf, es la primera vez que aguanto tanto tiempo despierto... son más de las 6:15 de la mañana –dijo Manta, mirando su reloj de pulsera.

- No quería que mi Saty se fuera TT.TT –lloró la ausencia de la mujer Ryû.

- Ya la volverás a ver, Ryû –dijo Fausto, algo cansado.

Lyserg avistaba desde lejos para ver si había algún autobús directo para Funbari. Todos estaban esperando en la parada del autobús, unos cansados, otros contentos. Tamao llevaba en una mano una bolsa llena de churros para seguir desayunando, más tarde, después de descansar; y en la otra, un tarro de chocolate fundido (aunque espeso), para acompañar los churros. Sentada en el asiento que disponía la parada, abrió el tarro y metió un poco el dedo en el chocolate para luego relamerse de gusto y sonreír. Horo Horo se acercó a ella, con algo de envidia.

- Por favor, no se lo diga a nadie, joven Horo Horo –imploró Tamao, juntando las manos.

- Tranquila, pero sólo si me dejas probar un poquito de chocolate n.n

- Está bien n-n

- Es bien grande la Copa de Oro... –dijo Ryû, impresionado, cogiendo dicho objeto y sopesándolo entre sus manos–... y pesada.

- Las copas deben de ser así: grandes y pesadas –corroboró Lyserg–. Eso demuestra que ha ganado un gran premio y un buen título de gran índole.

- Yo no podría llevar eso... –murmuró Fausto, rascándose la barbilla–. A no ser que invocara a unas cuantas osamentas que la lleven por mí.

- Eh... oye, ¿y no sería "algo" rarito? n.ñUUU –preguntó Manta, acordándose de los viejos tiempos cuando Fausto era un médico loco y que le rasgó la piel verticalmente con un bisturí, rodeado de esqueletos.

- Pues sí –admitió Fausto–. Pero es que últimamente estoy tan débil... Creo que es del paso de los años... u.u

- Ay, Len, tengo ganas de dormir... –suspiró Pilika.

- Tranquila, pronto llegará el autobús –la reconfortó con un abrazo el ojidorado.

- No es necesario que esperemos tanto... –decía Lyserg con misterio–. Ya está aquí.

El bus se paró en la parada y todos nuestros amigos pagaron el billete y se sentaron, rumbo a la mansión de Yoh, en Funbariaoka.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Flores... y una cama de agua. Se sentía muy bien. Olía el olor de las rosas sin espinas, que estaban por toda la cama, blanca impoluta, como la nieve. Dormía con su ropa habitual, incluidas sus chanclas y sus audífonos naranjas. Notó algo cálido en los labios, era un beso. Abrió los ojos y vio a su sacerdotisa, con el pañuelo rojo en la cabeza y con todos sus atributos que la caracterizaban. Había pajaritos de diversos colores volando sobre sus cabezas; era de día, y las nubes blancas tenían forma de corderitos, de perritos, de elefantitos y de gatitos.

Por sorpresa, un gato se posó en la cabeza de Anna y maulló. Se parecía asombrosamente a Matamune, lo veía en sus ojos. Y si ese gato era él... ¿podría hablar?

- "Oye, gatito, di: "Tres tristes tigres comían en un trigal". Dilo, dilo" –dijo Yoh con ilusión al gato, sin embargo...

- "Miau..." –volvió a maullar el felino, pero de repente, sus ojos adquirieron un tono rojizo y diabólico–. "Yo no soy Matamune... ¡cerdo idiota!".

- "¡¿Qué...?!" –se preguntaba Yoh, pero no pudo terminar la frase.

El cielo azul de la mañana dio paso a las tinieblas más oscuras. Los pájaros se evaporaron, al igual que las nubes, la cama, las flores, el gato y... ¡Anna! ¿Dónde demonios estaba? ¿Por qué todo se había ido, y no había más que un frío negro a su alrededor? Intentaba, de alguna manera, buscar a Anna, pero le era imposible con esa oscuridad.

Se arrodilló en un suelo inexistente a su vista, todo era un negro absoluto, en el cual no se podía distinguir ni paredes, ni suelo, ni techo. ¿Estaría atrapado? Aunque ya sabía que todo esto no era real... era un sueño.

- "Vamos, Yoh, tranquilízate. En cuanto despiertes, todo volverá a la normalidad" –se dijo a sí mismo.

- "Quieres decir... que tu corazón no alberga dudas... ¿verdad?" –inquirió la voz de un chico que no podía ver.

- "Esa... esa... esa voz..." –murmuró Yoh, no podía creerlo.

- "O a lo mejor, te engañas a ti mismo, ya que te pides a ti mismo tranquilizarte... No sabía que los nervios pudieran contigo... y máxime cuando ahora estás... solo" –reía el chico, escondido entre la penumbra.

- "¡A-Amidamaru, ven!" –pidió Yoh, que notaba un ligero atisbo de peligro.

- "¿Uh? Necesitas a tu querido espíritu del samurai, ¿eh? Pues lo siento, me temo que no está... disponible para ti... ¿sabes?" –decía con desdén aquel chico.

De pronto, surgiendo de la nada, apareció el Espíritu del Fuego, que entre sus garras tenía a Amidamaru, que no podía soltarse de ninguna de las maneras posibles. La cara del samurai era de terror, muchas gotas de sudor brotaban de sus sienes. Al ver a su amo, su angustia se incrementó, con la mirada pedía ayuda a Yoh, llena de desesperación. El muchacho frunció los labios, y sus pupilas se dilataron al ver tan aterradora escena.

- "¡Amo Yoh!" –exclamó Amidamaru–. "¡Amo Yoh! ¡Amo Yooooooooh!".

- "Espíritu del Fuego... cómetelo, anda" –ordenó el chico.

- "¡Noooo! ¡Amo, amo, noooo!".

Yoh vio con horror, sin poder hacer nada (ya que no tenía la Harusame ni la Futsu no Mitama), cómo la esencia del fuego se tragaba a Amidamaru y se hacía más grande, y mucho más fuerte. Aquél monstruo de fuego, al tragarse al samurai, brilló, y miró a su lado.

- "Uno menos, juajajajaja" –carcajeaba una figura oscura, al lado del Espíritu del Fuego, y su cara se iluminó por las llamas–. "Y uno más para el repertorio que necesita mi querido Espíritu del Fuego".

Un joven de 19 años (como él), alto, apuesto, con un cuerpo fuerte y atlético, de morenos y largos cabellos... irradiando fuego en sus manos, con una mirada diabólica... Ahí estaba, Hao, su hermano gemelo con quien tenía un gran parecido físico. Yoh se quedó petrificado, ¡era él! Y viéndolo, no se lo podía creer... eran como dos gotas de agua, con el mismo cuerpo (esta vez, los dos tenían el mismo cuerpo, ya que Yoh se igualó con Hao en el aspecto de fuerza física y exterior debido a los entrenamientos de Anna), fácilmente se podrían confundir el uno con el otro, a excepción del largo cabello de Hao, que iba muy por debajo de la cintura, casi llegando a las rodillas... y los signos que lo caracterizaban: siempre iba acompañado con los detalles de estrellas, en los pendientes, en su cinturón y en los enganches, en sus guantes... pero no llevaba sus zapatos de bloques ni su poncho de color blanco pálido. Unas pocas venas salían de su cuerpo, que estaba en tensión, mientras que sus manos, que emitían un fuego abrasador, aumentaban el tamaño de su poder a causa del oxígeno.

- "Pobre Yoh, ya no tiene a su samurai para que lo proteja... y para que no pueda proteger a nadie" –rió Hao.

- "Ha... Hao... ¿Por qué lo has hecho?" –preguntó Yoh, conmocionado, echando de menos a Amidamaru.

- "Hum... porque me da la gana y me apetecía, simplemente u.u" –respondió Hao, atusándose sus pendientes.

- "Esto... es un sueño" –murmuró Yoh, arrodillándose y poniendo sus manos en la cabeza, ocultando su rostro.

- "No, Yoh... Este sueño, en realidad... es una pesadilla" –contradijo Hao, cogiendo la barbilla de su gemelo menor con mucha fuerza y mandándole una dura mirada de odio–. "Yo... estoy vivo, y, cuando menos te lo esperes, me verás en carne y hueso... Me suplicarás, me rogarás, me implorarás y llorarás, y... ¿sabes por qué? Porque destruiré todo lo que te rodea, todo tu mundo... y estarás completamente solo".

Cogió su cara y lo estampó fuertemente contra el suelo negro. El muchacho gimió de dolor, mientras la sangre fluía por su boca y por su nariz. Sentía que su cabeza estallaría de un momento a otro. ¿Con tanta crueldad había "renacido" su hermano, Hao? Levantó su cara ensangrentada y lo miró desafiante, con la mandíbula casi desencajada de la rabia.

- "¡¡Eres tan diminuto, jajajajaja!!" –se reía de él Hao, señalándolo con un dedo–. "¿Quieres que vengan tus amiguitos, hermanito, para que te ayuden, como muchas veces lo han hecho? Pues aquí los tienes".

De pronto aparecieron Len, Ryû, Horo Horo, Manta, Tamao, Fausto, Lyserg, Chocolove, Jun, Pilika, los Soldados X con la Doncella Jeanne, los Gandhara liderados por Saty, a las Lily´s... y a todos los amigos que conoció en el Torneo de Shamanes, acompañados todos ellos por sus espíritus acompañantes.

Lo malo era que... iban maniatados de pies y manos con unas cuerdas rojas, que ardían. Desgraciadamente, oía sus chillidos de dolor, pidiendo ayuda, veían a Yoh y gritaban su nombre para que éste los pudiera ayudar.

Yoh se levantó rápidamente y, en esto, Hao rodeó a Yoh con una muralla de fuego, rodeándolo en forma de círculo. Lo quiso atravesar, pero no era posible, ya que su piel entró en contacto con las llamas y se quemó, haciéndole aullar de dolor.

- "Me encantan esos gritos de desesperación y de angustia, antes de morir... Es como música para mis oídos. Los oyes, ¿verdad, Yoh?" –decía Hao, viendo cómo Yoh, impotente, no podía reprimir unas gruesas lágrimas–. "Veo que este va a ser un buen banquete... mi Espíritu del Fuego".

La esencia del fuego iba caminando a pasos agigantados hacia aquél grupo de shamanes y de espíritus, el sonido de sus pasos retumbaba fuertemente. Hao lo siguió, andando muy tranquilamente, aunque con autoridad. Los miró a todos con un deje de curiosidad, con la boca en forma de piquito y un dedo en uno de sus labios, como si fuera un niño pequeño.

- "Vamos a ver... ¿a quien matamos primero para que engullas su alma, Espíritu del Fuego? ¿O prefieres tragarte primero a los espíritus acompañantes y después las almas de estos shamanes... y el pequeño humano, Manta?" –le preguntaba Hao a su espíritu acompañante–. "Hum... creo que lo mejor son los espíritus y después el resto, sí".

- "¡Nooooooo! ¡No lo hagas!" –gritó Yoh, muy lejos de Hao.

- "Vaya, estás empezando a implorar, Yoh... y eso que esto es una pesadilla... Cuando te dije que, cara a cara, harías eso..." –dijo Hao, mirándolo por encima del hombro.

- "No... no serás capaz de hacerlo... en la vida real..." –murmuró con molestia Yoh.

- "Que... ¿no sería capaz? ¿Acaso lo dudas? Qué poco me conoces... Claro que lo haría, sin duda alguna, con tal de ser más fuerte y no tener estorbos en mi camino" –sonrió con malicia el shaman del fuego.

- "¡Matar a gente por puro capricho y para hacerte más fuerte es un acto egoísta y despreciable por tu parte!" –exclamó Yoh, enfadado.

- "¡Pues matar me divierte, y no tengo reparos en hacerlo!" –gritó Hao, subiéndose en el hombro de la esencia del fuego y mandándole una ráfaga de fuego al estómago de Yoh, que chilló–. "¡Vamos allá, jajajajajaja!".

Rápidamente el Espíritu del Fuego engulló a los espíritus acompañantes con voracidad, mientras Hao reía sonoramente. El monstruo incrementó por dos su tamaño y brillaba intensamente. Hao Asakura ordenó imperiosamente "¡Quémalos a todos!" a su espíritu compañero... y los cuerpos carbonizados de los amigos de Yoh se mostraron después de unos angustiosos minutos. El humo se disipó por completo, los espíritus de los amigos de Yoh aparecieron, de golpe el Espíritu del Fuego los tragó a todos y Hao oyó cómo Yoh lloraba desolado.

- "Oh, qué pena más grande... Te has quedado sin amigos... Pobre Yoh" –sonreía triunfante el Asakura mayor, acercándose a su hermano junto con su Espíritu del Fuego–. "Igual que cuando eras pequeño, cuando tu infancia no era feliz y todos los niños y niñas te odiaban porque eras "raro" y no se acercaban a ti, te criticaban a tus espaldas, te tenías que esconder, te pegaban e insultaban... ¿Quieres que siga diciendo más sobre tu pasado?".

- "E-eres... un miserable..." –sollozó Yoh, no queriendo mostrar su cara llena de lágrimas.

- "Y tu familia... no te ayudó mucho, ¿verdad? Tu abuela estaba en Aomori, entrenando a las itako, poco la veías... Tu abuelo no dejaba de regañarte por tu vago comportamiento y porque no querías entrenar... Tu padre era un misterio para ti, siempre estaba escalando montes y montañas, gajes del oficio, por eso lo veías menos que a tu abuela... Y tu madre, entre ser miko y oficinista, tampoco la veías tanto como quisieras..." –contaba Hao–. "Casi literalmente podríamos decir que estabas solo, ¿no?".

Cómo le dolía que Hao le dijera esas cosas... Estaba claro que Hao disfrutaba viéndolo sufrir. ¿Por qué tenía que sacar todos los trapos sucios? Oyó la voz de su madre, que decía el nombre de Yoh. El joven levantó la cabeza lánguidamente, casi sin fuerza: vio a su familia, en las mismas condiciones que sus amigos, atados con aquellos grilletes ardiendo y gritando de dolor. Sabía lo que pasaría a continuación...

- "No tendrás amigos... ni tampoco tendrás familia..." –dijo Hao, apuntando ambas manos a la familia Asakura.

Yoh no quiso mirar, se arrodilló de nuevo y cerró los ojos, llenos de lágrimas. Chillidos espeluznantes y el sonido de las llamaradas se escucharon por aquél desconocido lugar oscuro. Lo más angustioso fue oír en el último momento a su madre pronunciar el nombre de su hijo pequeño y a su padre suplicando. Cuando aquellos sonidos cesaron, Yoh no tuvo el valor de abrir los ojos. Y también supo que su familia no estaba en espíritu, porque seguro que la esencia del fuego los había devorado...

- "¡Míralos!" –le ordenó Hao, atravesando la muralla de fuego (que no le hizo ningún efecto) y cogió la cara de Yoh, obligándolo a mirar en la dirección correcta–. "¡He dicho que los mires!".

Sus ojos, anegados en lágrimas, se abrieron con pesar. La macabra escena se volvió a repetir: su abuelo, su abuela, su padre y su madre... todos carbonizados. Incluso pudo distinguir el bastón de su abuela y las gafas redondas de su padre, al lado de su máscara de shugenja que anteriormente utilizó para ocultar su rostro quemado... también estaban calcinados. ¿Por qué? ¿A qué quería llegar Hao con todo esto? ¿Por qué destruía a la gente que más le importaba y apreciaba?

- "Esta gente no significó nada para mí. Aunque debo decir que gracias a ellos me pude reencarnar... Volví a mis orígenes, hace mil años, cuando también era un Asakura... Ni siquiera me dieron las gracias, y eso que dejé un gran legado a mis espaldas, por ejemplo, con el Libro de Adivinaciones y la Bitácora Mágica... Resulta curioso, ¿no?" –comentó Hao, agarrando la cara de Yoh con fuerza.

- "Hao... por favor... no sigas más con esto..." –pidió Yoh, con la cara llorosa de tanto llorar y con sangre del golpe que le dio Hao en el suelo.

- "Ahora falta una cosa... Queda una persona... La persona que más te importa en este mundo..." –sonreía Hao con veneno en sus palabras.

No quería que pasara, no quería que le hiciera daño... ¡no a Anna! La sacerdotisa apareció entre las garras del Espíritu del Fuego. Anna miró a ambos lados, confusa y extrañada. Vio detrás de ella y gritó horrorizada, intentando soltarse de las zarpas del Espíritu del Fuego. Miró hacia delante y se encontró a los dos hermanos.

- "¡Yoh!" –gritó Anna, pidiéndole ayuda... y una buena explicación.

- "¡Anna!" –dijo Yoh, mordiéndose el labio inferior, angustiado.

- "¿Qué es todo esto, Hao?" –preguntó Anna, sabiendo que todo esto era culpa del shaman del fuego.

- "Pues nada, Anna" –se encogió de hombros Hao, acercándose a Anna–. "¿Por qué lo quieres saber, Anna?"

- "¡Cómo me repugna que digas mi nombre... me da náuseas!" –se enfadó con él la itako, mirándolo con dureza.

- "Espíritu del Fuego, bájala" –mandó Hao, el espíritu obedeció la orden, pero todavía la tenía atrapada–. "Necesito hablar con ella sobre un asunto importante".

- "¡No necesito hablar nada contigo!".

- "Vaya que sí lo necesitas... ¿Ves a Yoh? No tiene al samurai, no están sus amigos... está totalmente indefenso. Es un perdedor, y según mi criterio, no merece en nada ser el Shaman King. Pues cuando, en el momento más inesperado, acabe con él, le arrebataré el puesto... ¿Y sabes? Necesito a una acompañante... así que, ¿por qué no te vienes conmigo y te conviertes en mi Shaman Queen?" –propuso Hao, cogiendo ambos brazos de la chica.

- "¡Ni en broma!" –escupió Anna en la cara de Hao, y lo miró con odio.

- "Te lo vuelvo a repetir, pero de una forma aún mucho mejor: abandona a Yoh, porque yo seré el Shaman King una vez que lo mate, y cásate conmigo" –dijo con insistencia Hao, quitándose el escupitajo de la cara.

- "¡Que no! ¿Me oyes? ¡No voy a hacer lo que te dé la real gana, porque tú no mandas en mi vida, y yo hago con mi vida y con mi destino lo que yo quiero, y tú no eres nadie para obligarme a hacer lo que tú quieras! ¡Prefiero que me maten un millón veces antes que casarme contigo y ser tu esposa! ¡Eres una escoria inmunda!" –gritó Anna, que, aunque estaba atrapada, sus piernas estaban libres, y eso ella lo aprovechó para darle un fuerte golpe en la entrepierna a Hao.

- "¡Agggh!" –rugió Hao, no aguantando el dolor, y le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla a Anna, mientras Yoh gritó el nombre de la itako con angustia–. "Sacerdotisa, no vuelvas a hacer eso, ¿eh? Porque si lo vuelves a hacer... tu querido Yoh va a sufrir mucho".

- "Yoh..." –susurró Anna, con la mejilla morada, mirando a su prometido.

- "Dímelo, dime que no estarás con Yoh y que te casarás conmigo" –insistió Hao, cogiendo los mofletes de Anna y apretándolos con una mano, mirándola fijamente.

- "Yo... no sé..." –dudaba Anna, mirando sus pies.

- "¡Anna!" –le llamó la atención Yoh, levantándose por fin–. "¡No le escuches y no le hagas caso! ¡Por favor! ¡Es una trampa! ¡No digas que sí!".

- "¡¡Tú cállate, que no tienes ni voz ni voto!!" –vociferó Hao, soltando el rostro de Anna y encaminándose hacia Yoh, le propinó una patada en el estómago, en la entrepierna y en la cara.

Así siguió, unas cuantas veces, dándole dolorosas patadas y fuertes puñetazos por todo el cuerpo. Llamó al Espíritu del Fuego, que soltó a Anna, se montó en él y empezó a lanzarle unas prominentes llamaradas de más de 1000 grados de calor, sin que Yoh se pudiera defender. No oyó ninguna súplica, sólo llanto y gritos de dolor por parte de su hermano y de la prometida de éste. Reía maquiavélicamente, sus ojos despedían brillos rojizos, mientras que Yoh se envolvía en llamas infernales. Anna estaba desesperada, viendo aquella horrorosa situación, y le pedía a Hao que parara.

Hao, oyendo por fin las súplicas de la sacerdotisa, paró el bombardeo de fuego y se inclinó ante ella.

- "Dime, ¿qué me dices? ¿Qué eliges: que Yoh muera a mis manos... o dejarle vivo, pero con la condición de casarte conmigo y abandonarle?" –volvió a preguntar el de cabellos largos, viendo a una Anna mostrando su lado débil.

- "Yo... no quiero que Yoh sufra por mi culpa..." –empezaba a decir la rubia.

- "¿Entonces?" –insistía Hao, con algo de ansiedad.

- "Así que... acepto tu propuesta" –terminó ella, cabizbaja, no queriendo mirar a Hao y ni queriendo mirar a Yoh.

- "¡NOOO!" –gritó Yoh, no pudiéndoselo creer.

- "Excelente, excelente. Muy buena elección, Anna. Bueno, como te prometí, Yoh no sufrirá... por ahora" –dijo Hao, levantándola con los brazos y poniéndola de pie.

- "¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" –inquirió la rubia, algo temerosa.

- "Pues... que sí sufrirá con esto".

Yoh abrió los ojos como platos, no podía hacer nada por evitar lo que vería. Su cuerpo, totalmente magullado, golpeado, quemado, ensangrentado... no le respondía. Solamente podía observar. Hao cogió la cintura de Anna con agresividad y le estampó un beso feroz, sin escrúpulos. Anna, con los ojos cerrados, lloraba... Se sentía sucia, sentía que había traicionado a Yoh... y le asqueaba besarse con Hao. Pero se sacrificó, para que Hao no matara a Yoh.

Hao dejó de besar a Anna, y le pidió al Espíritu del Fuego que se transformara en espada. Una vez esto, la roja espada de Hao, que empuñaba firmemente, hizo un movimiento que a Yoh se le paró el corazón.

La espada fue directa al vientre de Anna, atravesándola por completo, y borbotaba sangre por la zona de la mortal herida de la espada. La escena no podría ser más macabra. Hao mató a Anna sin miramientos, mientras reía diabólicamente, y el cuerpo inerte de Anna cayó en el suelo, todavía supurando sangre. El shaman de fuego calcinó el cuerpo de Anna y el Espíritu de Fuego rápidamente se tragó su alma.

La cara de Yoh estaba blanca, parecía un muerto en vida. Ya no tenía a nadie, estaba solo, sin sus amigos, sin su familia, sin su novia... ¿Esto es lo que haría Hao, una vez que se reencontrasen? ¿Por qué tanto dolor, rencor, resentimiento, sufrimiento, daño...? Parecía que sus ojos ya no podían segregar más lágrimas, su cuerpo lo notaba cansado, paralizado de pies a cabeza, y bastante adolorido. Tenía la mirada perdida, sin mirar ningún punto fijo... Todo su mundo se había desmoronado... y toda la culpa era de Hao.

- "¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" –gritó con un gran dolor en el pecho Yoh, con una pena tan grande, totalmente desconsolado.

- "No te ha quedado nada, Yoh. Estás totalmente solo" –rió Hao.

- "¡ERES UN DEMONIO!" –con todas las fuerzas que pudo, Yoh intentó golpear a Hao, pero fue imposible, pues Hao cogió el brazo con la mano.

- "Puede que sea un demonio, o puede que no... Depende de tu punto de vista cómo quieras catalogarme... Además, quise matarla porque esa chica, en el fondo, no me daría todos los halagos, deseos y placeres que quisiera... Para tener una esclava fastidiada, prefiero ser soltero o buscar a otra mujer mucho mejor que esa estúpida itako" –explicó Hao.

- "¡ANNA NO ES ESTÚPIDA, Y NO SE MERECÍA MORIR! ¡NO SE MERECÍAN MORIR AQUELLOS A LOS QUE HAS MATADO!" –rugió Yoh, enfurecido con su hermano.

- "Porque son todos unos diminutos insignificantes y patéticos... y tú eres uno de ellos. Tu existencia aquí va a terminar muy pronto, Yoh" –dijo Hao, cogiendo el cabello de Yoh y dándole un fuerte tirón; de sus manos empezaron a emanar fuego, quemando a Yoh por completo para causarle la muerte por incineración.

- "¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" –ese fue el último grito de Yoh, que se mezclaba con las carcajadas de Hao, envuelto en un aura de oscuridad.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Se despertó, con abundante sudor en la cara y en el cuerpo. Comprobó que estaba vivo, y que lo que vivió fue una pesadilla. Respiró hondo y retiró las gotas de sudor con la mano. Decidió de olvidarse de aquel horroroso sueño, pero... ¿y si el Hao que tenía en la pesadilla... era el verdadero? ¿Hao le hablaba a través del sueño, y le comentaba de sus intenciones? ¿Sería real que Hao... estaría vivo? Sí, lo afirmó Tamao... que Hao estaba vivo y que intentaría ser el Shaman King a toda costa...

Miró a su lado, asustado. Vio que Anna dormía apaciblemente, dándole la espalda, protegida hermosamente entre las sábanas, y que sus dorados cabellos se posaban en su rostro, en su espalda y en la almohada. Respiró aliviado, Anna estaba bien y dormía bien, que eso era lo esencial e importante.

No quiso despertarla, pero aún así, notó que la sacerdotisa se movía y vio que tenía los ojos abiertos, se acercaba a él y lo abrazaba con ternura.

- Yoh... ¿qué te pasa? ¿Has tenido un mal sueño? –inquirió Anna, con voz dulce.

- Anna... De verdad, no es nada –intentó sonreír Yoh, para que la chica no se preocupara.

- Estás temblando... ¿Realmente no es nada, Yoh? –preguntó Anna, preocupada, mirándolo a los ojos.

- Oh, Annita, creí... creí que te iba a perder... para siempre –murmuró Yoh, abrazándola fuertemente, pero sin hacerle daño.

- Jajaja –rió Anna por lo que había dicho su prometido–. No digas esas cosas. Yo siempre estaré contigo, pase lo que pase, nunca me perderás. Nunca me iré de tu lado, porque tú... eres mi verdadera familia, tú eres mi hogar y donde me siento a gusto. A donde tú vayas, yo iré contigo. Solamente te necesito a ti para estar como en casa. Sólo eso y nada más. Que un mal sueño no te amargue toda tu vida, que no apague tus risas y sonrisas, que no deje decaer tu positivismo.

- Mi Annita... –susurró Yoh, viendo cómo ella intentaba consolarlo.

- Así que... cambia la cara, cura tu herida (me refiero a la pesadilla), porque esta es tu casa, y aquí está tu "familia". Que quiero ver al Yoh alegre y de siempre, al Yoh que constantemente dice "Todo saldrá bien" y "Algo se podrá hacer", porque ese fue el Yoh que me atrajo y me hizo enamorar –explicó Anna, acariciando una mejilla del shaman.

- Anna... –dijo Yoh, abrazándola–. Perdóname, por haberme asustado tan fácilmente, a sabiendas que era una pesadilla.

- Pero Yoh... eso es absolutamente normal, pero yo me refiero a que no quiero que ese mal sueño... afecte a tu día a día y a tu forma de ser, porque sólo es eso, un mal sueño –reía débilmente la sacerdotisa por la ocurrencia de Yoh–. Gracias a ti me valoro mucho más a mí misma y me siento más querida... Nunca cambies, Yoh, nunca.

Anna le dio un tierno beso en los labios, Yoh la envolvió entre sus brazos, disfrutando de esa cálida compañía y de ese amor que se profesaban. Un momento de tranquilidad y de sosiego para serenar las almas y los pensamientos.

Ese sueño le había provocado miedo, ahora, más que nunca, tendría que proteger a Anna... si no quería que Hao se la llevase de su lado. No, no quería eso. Anna era su prometida y su novia, era la chica a la que amaba, con tal de que Anna estuviera bien, no le importaría sacrificarse por ella.

Toda su existencia se la debía a ella... porque sin la itako su vida no tendría sentido, ni futuro, ni destino.

- Muchas gracias por existir, Anna. No sabes cuanta falta me haces. Agradezco tanto tu apoyo, tu entereza, tu comprensión... Aunque no lo digas, tú también eres demasiado buena conmigo... pero sólo en algunas ocasiones –dijo Yoh, besando la mejilla de Anna y volviendo a abrazarla.

- Veo que ahora estás mucho mejor, ¿eh? –preguntó Anna, devolviéndole el beso, pero esta vez en la comisura de los labios.

- Sí. Y es gracias a ti n.n

- ¿Podrás dormirte? –inquirió Anna con voz interesante, casi pícara–. ¿O no? ¬w¬

- Uy, señorita, no me diga usted que le gustó... y quiere más, ¿verdad? ¬.¬

- Eso es alto secreto, señor Asakura ¬.¬ Lo sabrá cuando haya un nuevo... "acuerdo", ya me entiende...

- Pues creo que el nuevo "acuerdo" podría ser... ahora, ¿no le parece? ¬w¬

Yoh comenzó a besar el hombro izquierdo de Anna con delicadeza, mientras Anna reía un poco, éste hacía un recorrido por el cuello, la mejilla y finalmente a los labios. Se besaron con ansia, con necesidad, con amor; Anna colocó sus manos en el cuello del shaman para acariciar su cabello castaño y Yoh se puso encima de Anna, acariciando con sus manos las caderas de la itako.

Sin embargo, poco duraron las caricias y los besos, porque escucharon unos ruidos provenientes de afuera. Oyeron la voz de Horo Horo, que decía "Tongo" de una forma efusiva y con tono indignante, Manta le pedía al ainu que se callara, Fausto estaba de los nervios por el comportamiento del joven del pelo azul y Ryû suspiraba cada dos por tres al echar de menos a su querida Saty. La pareja entendió que deberían parar y no continuar, ya que deseaban hacer el amor por segunda vez, pero no era muy conveniente por la llegada de los demás inquilinos.

Anna mostró una cara de enfado y de resignación, pues ya habían venido los "amigotes" de Yoh armando jaleo como siempre. ¿Qué pensaban esos? ¿Que no había nadie durmiendo en la mansión o qué? Suspiró y miró a su prometido, el cual simplemente adoptaba una sonrisita típica de las suyas.

- Ya han venido esos malditos parásitos... –susurró Anna, poniendo una cara triste.

- El chollo ya se ha terminado, pero no pasa nada –dijo Yoh, besando la frente de su prometida–. ¡Oh! ¡Las velas siguen encendidas! ¡Voy a apagarlas!

Anna vio cómo Yoh salía de la cama, y se puso roja de una manera violenta, ya que lo vio completamente desnudo, aunque sea por detrás. Tapó su cara con las sábanas (le llamó bastante la atención el trasero de su novio) mientras Yoh rápidamente soplaba las velas de vainilla y en poco tiempo todas estaban apagadas y el shaman volvió a meterse en la cama y a abrazar a su novia.

- Ya estoy aquí, princesita. ¿Me echaste de menos? –preguntó el castaño, sonriendo.

- ... –Anna no dijo nada, pero no quería que Yoh la viera totalmente roja por culpa de la dichosa visión de su prometido desnudo.

- ¿No me digas que ya te has dormido? ¡Vaya! Yo quería que nos diéramos mimitos antes de dormirnos o-ò

- Yoh... quiero dormir... Solamente abrázame –balbuceó Anna, nerviosa.

- Vale, buenas noches n-n

- Buenas noches u/u

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

¿Ya era de día? ¿El Sol no podría salir un poquito más tarde? ¡Estaba cansada! Se movió a un lado, pero de poco le servía. Al final, restregó sus ojos con las manos y abrió los ojos, porque ya sabía que ya no podría dormir más.

Respiró profundamente, mirando el techo. Resopló con aburrimiento, pensando en qué pasaría en el día de hoy. Se giró de nuevo y adoptó una sonrisa, porque vio al chico más mono del mundo: Yoh.

Rió flojito para que no se despertara y se quedó mirándolo con ternura. Sí, estaba con él, con su Yoh, con el chico que quería y amaba. Ese joven que dormía apaciblemente, con el rostro tranquilo y el cuerpo sereno era el Shaman King. ¡Quién lo diría, ¿verdad?! Cuando antes era un pasota, un vago que siempre dormía e iba hacia lo más cómodo... ahora era un hombre responsable, que estudia, que se deja la piel por los demás.

La sábana lo cubría hasta la cintura, observaba con detalle cada milímetro de su cuerpo, su torso bien formado, sus fuertes brazos, su rostro varonil, su pelo castaño algo largo... ése era el resultado de sus entrenamientos. Estaba tan adorable... ¡daban ganas de achucharlo! Yoh era el chico perfecto, según ella.

¿Qué le podía agradecer a la vida? Todo lo que ahora poseía. Tenía un novio estupendo que la amaba y respetaba, con el que había hecho el amor y nunca olvidaría esa fantástica experiencia. Era su prometida y se iba a casar con él... lo que siempre había deseado.

Y como dicen los cuentos... "Vivieron felices y comieron perdices". Esperaba que viviera feliz junto a él... Ahora, al menos, sí era feliz con Yoh. ¿Sería feliz cuando se casasen? ¿Y cuando tuvieran hijos? ¿Y cuando sean mayores? Esas preguntas de su futuro con el shaman le hacían dolor de cabeza. Se quedó mirándolo un poco más, embobada, sin querer pensar más... Lo que venga, vendrá, y afrontarlo de la mejor manera posible a las circunstancias.

Le dio un tierno beso en los labios, aunque corto, y se levantó con cuidado para no despertarlo. Casi se tropezaba con la falda, y se dio cuenta de que la ropa de ambos estaba en el suelo. Cogió una bata de raso blanca y se fue al cuarto de baño, dejando la puerta de la habitación cerrada para que nadie pudiera entrar. En el baño se aseó bien y con esmero, y al cabo de 20 minutos volvió a su dormitorio.

Se vistió con un vestido corto sin mangas de color crema, con bordes negros, se calzó unos zapatos magentas sin cuña, del mismo color que su cinturón ancho con hebilla plateada. En su pelo, se hizo una trenza al lado, que finalizaba con un lazo magenta. Las orejas iban adornadas con dos perlas pequeñas de color plata. Y por último, se colocó en la cabeza una pañoleta de color magenta, en total, iba perfectamente conjuntada.

Pero se iba mirando y mirando... parecía que algo le faltaba. No tenía intención de ponerse su rosario azul, no lo veía indispensable. Así que se sentó en su tocador, viéndose en el espejo, y decidió que... ¿por qué no iba a maquillarse?

- Por pintarme no creo que pase nada malo –se dijo a sí misma, y agarró el pomo del segundo cajón del tocador para sacar un pequeño estuche, abriendo uno de los compartimentos y con un pincel se maquillaba los párpados en plata.

Seguidamente, pintó sus labios con un gloss de "efecto mojado" en magenta intenso (que no dejaba huella), para después, perfilarse los ojos con negro. Miró el resultado, y no le pareció tan mal. Guardó todos los utensilios en el cajón, sonrió a su reflejo y se acercó de nuevo a la cama, para dar un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios a su prometido y arroparlo con la sábana hasta los hombros.

Vio el suelo, y decidió coger toda su ropa para mandarla a la lavadora y, con una última mirada a Yoh, se fue de la habitación.No vio a nadie por el pasillo, aún así, andaba con sigilo. Lo más probable era que todos estuvieran durmiendo, ya que vinieron a las tantas de la mañana. Se fue a la pequeña habitación donde estaba la lavadora, la secadora y los utensilios de planchado, y allí colocó su ropa en un canasto grande.

Se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse su desayuno cuando descubrió que en la mesa había un tarro de chocolate fundido y una bolsa grande con... ¡churros! Miró a ambos lados, a ver si venía alguien, y con disimulo acercó una mano en la bolsa y pilló un largo y apetitoso churro, el cual comió con mucho gusto.

Iba a coger otro, cuando escuchó pasos, así que se alejó de la dichosa bolsa y abrió la nevera para disimular. Cuál fue su sorpresa que Yoh aparecía, algo somnoliento, por el pasillo con su ropa para dejarla en el cuarto de la lavadora y venía, ¡hacia la cocina! El shaman, con un pelo más desordenado que de costumbre, bostezaba cada dos por tres y se rascaba la barriga, aunque iba un poco arreglado con un pantalón vaquero azul oscuro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, una corta camisa beige con todos los botones desabrochados, zapatillas deportivas de color verde y su típico collar de garras de oso.

Yoh no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Anna, pero sí se percató el olor a churros, cogió uno y se lo comió. Oyó un carraspeo y se asustó.

- ¿Tan pronto te has despertado? –preguntó la sacerdotisa, mirándolo.

- Ah... Bueno, sí, me he despertado –contestó el shaman.

- Pues casi te levantas a la misma vez que yo... Me pregunto de dónde habrán salido los churros...

- Serán de estos, probablemente n.n

- Por cierto... ¿te encuentras mejor? –inquirió Anna, refiriéndose a la pesadilla de Yoh.

- Eh... bueno, no sé, creo que ahora estoy mejor...

- "Hola, amo Yoh, doña Anna" –apareció en escena Amidamaru.

- Hey, hola, Amida n.n ¿Quieres un churro?

- "Creo que no, amo. Perdón porque haya salido antes de que usted me lo pidiera, pero..." –se excusaba Amidamaru.

- No pasa nada. Además, no hacía falta que te avisase, ya estoy despierto n.n

- "Voy a salir fuera, si no os importa... Necesito tomar aire y pensar un poco".

- Ningún problema n.n

- "Hasta luego, amo, señorita Anna" –y el espíritu se fue, bostezando.

- Ey, Anna, se me ha acabado de ocurrir una cosita. ¿Por qué no desayunamos en la terraza, con estos riquísimos churros acompañados con su correspondiente chocolate a la taza? n¬n –propuso Yoh, con la boca hecha agua.

- Hum... –Anna miró a los churros y luego a la cara de su prometido–. Creo que no es una mala idea...

- ¡Pues vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Vaaaamos! –exclamaba el shaman mientras se llevaba con rapidez la bolsa de los churros, el chocolate y unas tazas a la terraza que había en el jardín.

- Vaya payaso estás hecho –murmuró Anna, poniendo los ojos en blanco, caminando hacia el lugar.

- Jeje –rió Yoh–. ¡Sí! Es que... yo soy tu payaso n.n

- Ya, ya –asentía Anna, sonriendo débilmente.

Ambos se sentaron en dos sillas de madera de nogal con respaldo, la mesa también iba a conjunto. En la terraza hacía mucho sol, se notaba que se acercaba el verano. Mirando un poco el paisaje de su jardín, empezaron a desayunar, pero en silencio. Sin embargo, fue Yoh quien sacó tema de conversación.

- Anna... ¿te puedo preguntar una cosa? –inquirió Yoh, dejando el churro al lado de la taza.

- Pregúntame –dijo con indiferencia la sacerdotisa, mojando un pequeño churro en el chocolate.

- ¿Por qué cuando te elogiaba y te decía que eras muy guapa, lista y todo eso... saltaste con lo de tus padres, que si tienes una personalidad de espanto o que todos te odian? –preguntó Yoh, serio, mirándola a los ojos.

Anna se quedó muda, y dejó de sorber su chocolate. Miró a ambos lados, vacilante, y se encogió de hombros al limpiarse con la servilleta y dejarla en la mesa.

- Puede que sea... porque no me vea así. Quiero decir... que yo no soy perfecta –dijo Anna, pensativa.

- Claro que no todo el mundo es perfecto, ni yo ni nadie; cada uno tiene una personalidad distinta, virtudes, defectos y habilidades, formas de pensar y de ver las cosas, diversas creencias y culturas, idiomas, razas... Ya ves, no todo el mundo es igual –comentó Yoh, poniéndose cómodo en la silla.

- No sé, pero creo... que todo estaba enlazado, por decirlo así...

- Pues yo no le vi coherencia alguna O.o

- A ver... Yo no me considero guapa muchas veces, quizás porque no me miro suficiente a los espejos o no estoy acostumbrada a los piropos y halagos.

- Pero Anna... ahora te veo y te has arreglado, y no estás nada mal, ¡estás guapa! –exclamó Yoh, perplejo ante las palabras de Anna–. ¿Piensas que con la indumentaria que llevas, estás fea?

- No es eso, sólo que... no estoy acostumbrada a arreglarme con cosas diferentes o maquillarme, porque siempre me vestía con lo mismo y todo eso... Ten en cuenta que tampoco es habitual en mí arreglarme y que tampoco es habitual que me piropeen... –se volvió a encoger de hombros la itako y después se quitó su pañuelo de la cabeza para ponerlo en su regazo.

- Porque te da vergüenza e inmediatamente pegas al que lo dice xD –rió Yoh, al acordarse de ciertos momentos y recuerdos (no por nada él lo sufrió)–. Pero menos mal que ya no me incluyo en los que piropean y son maltratados por las técnicas mortales de Anna Kyôyama... n.nUU

- Me siento... extraña cuando me arreglo... No parezco yo –musitó la rubia, bajando la cabeza.

- ¡Pero si estás muy mona! –la elogió Yoh, acompañado de su sonrisa.

- ¿Te parezco un primate? ¬¬ –inquirió Anna, mirándolo mal por el comentario.

- ¡Ay, Anna, no quería decir eso! –suspiró Yoh, pero volvió a sonreír, animado–. He querido decir que estás preciosa. Aunque no lo creas, a mí me gustas de todas las maneras, porque siempre estarás guapa con las cosas que te pongas. Y también incluyo que con el maquillaje potencias más tu belleza.

- Aquí tenemos, señoras y señores, a la nueva combinación de Llongeras y Armani: ¡Yoh! –dijo Anna con ironía.

- Jejeje n.n

- Puede que... al infravalorarme por este tema, me volví tan fría y distante, no me quería a mí misma...

- Pues tú antes eras casi una narcisista, la que todo podía y hacía, la mejor en todo, la mandamás –rió Yoh.

- Yoh, eso fue cuando era más joven. Ahora no es lo mismo, he cambiado, aunque en esencia sigo siendo yo misma. Y perdona que te corrija, pero no era narcisismo lo que tenía, sino orgullo –puntualizó la rubia.

- Vaya hasta estás reconociéndolo y todo n.n –sonrió el shaman–. Eso sí que es una virtud.

- Aún así, tengo defectos... –se quejó Anna, dándole un bocado a su churro.

- Que debes mejorar. Así, el ser humano se perfecciona con el paso del tiempo.

- Tú y tu filosofía ¬.¬

- Jiji, así soy yo n.n Pero tú eres perfecta para mí –la aduló Yoh.

- ¬/¬ Ya para, Yoh... –murmuró Anna, avergonzada.

- Vale n.n ¿Y lo de tu familia y que te ibas a quedar sola y sin amigos y todo eso? –volvió a otro punto "clave" el castaño–. ¿A qué venía con los piropos que te decía?

- Yoh, más que nadie sabes lo que sufrí. La soledad siempre ha estado conmigo, tanto interna como exteriormente, englobada a nivel familiar y de amigos –comentó Anna, removiendo el contenido de su taza con un largo churro.

- Quieres decir que, ya que no eres perfecta, para tus padres no eras la hija perfecta y por eso te abandonaron. Como eso te marcó, en el plano de las amistades te pasa igual –supuso Yoh, intentando averiguar el porqué.

- Has acertado –afirmó con la cabeza la sacerdotisa–. Puede que la coherencia de todas esas cosas no fueran totalmente enlazadas unas con otras, pero es que en ese momento las pensé; no sé, creo que mi cabeza andaba en otro lugar y expresé lo que sentía en esos momentos, sin tener en cuenta si tenía relación con lo que me decías o no.

- Pero, ¿sabes qué? No estás sola, me tienes a mí, a los "parásitos" que conviven con nosotros, a mi familia, a tus amigas del instituto y de la universidad... Perfecta lo eres para mí, en todos los sentidos. Y espero que te creas esto: ¡guapa! –gritó Yoh, abrazándola y dándole un besito en la frente, abandonando su asiento para estar con ella.

Anna agradeció ese gesto, últimamente se volvía o muy sensible o muy insoportable. ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba? Bueno, al menos sabía que tenía a alguien que la apoyaba al cien por cien y que la animaba en los momentos de tristeza o de consternación, que la valoraba tal y como era y que, gracias a él, se sentía más querida. Pensaba que ya tendría que cambiar el chip, porque si no caería en un pozo sin fondo en el que sería difícil de salir, con tanto desequilibrio emocional.

Correspondió el abrazo con un beso en la mejilla, se miraron a los ojos y se volvieron a abrazar. Yoh dejó de abrazar a Anna para mover su silla y ponerla al lado de ella, al igual que la taza y la bolsa de los churros, en vez de estar de frente a frente. El shaman se sentó con una sonrisa, y se tragó un churro entero con gusto.

- Yoh... yo también quisiera preguntarte una cosa... –decía Anna, algo vacilante.

- Dispara –dijo directamente el castaño, bebiendo el chocolate.

- Pues... me gustaría que me dijeras lo que te pasó en la pesadilla, sino es molestia... No me gustó cómo te despertaste abruptamente, que incluso me asustaste... –lo miró con preocupación la chica.

- Bueno... –se puso serio Yoh, dejando la taza y limpiándose la boca llena de chocolate–. En resumen, mi pesadilla (que no suelo tener) consistía en que Hao y su Espíritu del Fuego iban eliminando a Amidamaru, a mis amigos y a sus espíritus acompañantes, a toda mi familia y... a ti, después de besarte. Finalmente, me mató a mí.

- ¿Y cómo es eso, Yoh? –inquirió Anna, asustada.

- Tengo la impresión que el verdadero Hao me estaba hablando a través de esa pesadilla, como si se estuviera comunicando conmigo... y probablemente haga eso en un futuro, aunque no sé si será próximo –respondió Yoh, recordando algunas escenas vagamente.

- Pues te aseguro que eso no pasará. Nadie de nosotros morirá, y haremos lo imposible para ganar a Hao –le aseguró la rubia, colocando una mano en el hombro del chico–. Somos poderosos y, en ese caso, podrías pedir a los Grandes Espíritus que te ayuden con su poder y que seas más fuerte. Eres el Shaman King, por si se te había olvidado. Utiliza la sabiduría y el ingenio que te brindan para el beneficio de todos, no por capricho. Demuestra, Yoh, que eres nuestro Rey.

- Anna... –murmuró conmocionado Yoh, mostrando una débil sonrisa por esas palabras llenas de aliento y esperanza.

- Y, estate seguro, que yo no me dejaré besar por nadie que no seas tú. Yo no soy una cualquiera, ni soy fácil de persuadir o conquistar –se cruzó de brazos la itako, pomposamente–. Y si Hao intenta hacerme algo, que se atreva, yo no escatimo en utilizar mis golpes mortales y mis técnicas secretas para dejarle K.O.

- Eres la mejor, Anna –sonrió Yoh, abrazándola fuertemente.

Como sus caras estaban tan cerca, aprovecharon para darse un beso en los labios. Al principio fue tímido, algo cohibido por las declaraciones de ambas partes en apoyar a su pareja, pero al segundo se esfumó, dejando un ambiente romántico y cálido, de tranquilidad y de confianza, envueltos en ese abrazo y en ese beso que tanto les gustaba.

Amidamaru iba pasando por allí, dando su paseo matutino, cuando encontró a su amo y a la sacerdotisa besándose. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta, sonrojado y abochornado, mientras musitaba algo así como "Uh, no debí de ver eso" y siguió su camino, rodeando el jardín. En esos momentos recordaba algo que le pasó hace 600 años... Negó con la cabeza, intentando no pensar ni recordar, y se fue al tejado para ver el Sol y la vista panorámica de Funbarigaoka.

Al cabo de unos 50 minutos aproximadamente, los demás que estuvieron de "juerga" se despertaron y bajaron a desayunar. Vieron que Yoh y Anna estaban en la terraza, y pasaron a saludarlos.

- Buenos, días –los saludó Tamao, tan respetuosa como siempre.

- Hola a todos –dijo Yoh, alzando una mano como signo de saludo.

- Doña Anna, ¡qué guapa está! –exclamó Ryû, sorprendido por el look de Anna.

- Bah, no es para tanto –se atusaba Anna el nudo de la pañoleta–. Sólo me he arreglado un poco u.u

- A ver dónde están los churros... –se fue a la cocina Horo Horo, y de repente chilló–. ¡No están! TToTT ¡Unos ladrones se lo han llevado!

- No... –negó con la cabeza Lyserg–. Los churros sí están, pero en los estómagos de Yoh y Anna. La bolsa de los churros está aquí, con ellos.

- Jeje, estaban muy ricos n.n –asintió Yoh, acariciándose la barriga.

- ¡Mis chuuuuuuuuuuurrooooooooooooos! TT.TT –se quejó Horo Horo, haciendo un drama por unos churros.

- ¿Cómo que "tus" churros? ¬¬ Los churros eran de todos, no para ti exclusivamente –lo regañaba Len, harto del comportamiento del ainu.

- Por cierto, ¿qué tal os fue en el concurso? –preguntó el Asakura menor, intrigado.

- Bien –contestó Manta–. Ganó Len el concurso, y le dieron dinero y un trofeo. En cuarto lugar se quedó Lyserg, en sexto Fausto, en octavo Ryû y en undécimo lugar Horo Horo.

- ¡Vaya! O.o Enhorabuena, Len n.n –felicitó a Len Yoh.

- Gracias u.u –agradeció Len, adoptando una sonrisa de suficiencia.

- Grrr... es injusto ¬¬ Len no se merecía ganar, ha habido tongo –dijo Horo Horo, tan cabezota como él solo.

- Ya empezamos con el tongo... –suspiró Fausto, cansado de escuchar siempre lo mismo.

- ¡Es que es verdad! –exclamó Horo Horo, indignado–. ¡Tongo! ¡Para que os enteréis bien! ¡Tongo! ¡Tongo! ¡Tongo! ¡Tongo! ¡Tongo! ¡Tongoooooooooooooo!

- Bason... ¡Ataque de la Cuchilla Dorada! –ordenó el ataque el chino, mandando una ráfaga de lanzas contra el ainu.

- ¡Ugh! –gritó Horo Horo, repeliendo el ataque gracias a Kororo y el ikusupai posesionado por el espíritu.

- ¡DEJAD LAS PELEAS DE NIÑATOS PARA LUEGO! ¡ME IMPORTA UN PIMIENTO SI HA HABIDO TONGO EN EL CONCURSO O NO, PERO LO QUE NO TOLERO SON LAS PELEAS EN ESTA MANSIÓN! ¿ENTENDIDO? –rugió Anna, yéndose de sus casillas.

- Sí, Anna u.u –asintieron los dos, dejando la pelea enseguida y mirándose con miradas asesinas.

- ¿Y cómo os fue a vosotros, Yoh? –preguntó Manta, interesado.

- Bueno, también nos fue bien. Hemos ido al parque comercial que han acabado de restaurar a ver una película en el cine, luego compramos unas cosas para Anna y después cenamos en un bar. Nos lo pasamos genial, aunque la única pega es que todo lo he tenido que pagar yo –contestó Yoh.

- Ah, ¿y a qué hora regresasteis? –preguntó Lyserg mientras Tamao, que estaba en la cocina, iba haciendo el desayuno.

- Pues sobre las... doce de la noche, creo yo. Aunque nos acostamos más tarde, jeje n/n

- ¿Por qué te pones tan rojo? O.o

- Ejee... pues... no es por nada en especial... jiji n/n

- "Se acostaron tan tarde porque, después de llegar a la mansión, dejaron las bolsas de las compras en la habitación de mi amo y luego vieron una película en la televisión que duraba hasta bien entrada la madrugada" –salió en su defensa el samurai, que sorprendentemente, era la primera vez que mentía, aunque sonaba bastante convincente.

- Ah o.o Pero no era necesario que te pusieras tan colorado, Yoh –dijo Lyserg, un poco extrañado.

- Jaja, son cosas mías, tranquilo, no hay de qué preocuparse n.n

- Don Yoh, ¿sabe qué? En el concurso también vimos a la Doncella Jeanne con los Soldados X y a los Gandhara con Saty. Estaba tan preciosa... ¿Sabía que Saty, por la noche, es aún más hermosa? Aunque en realidad su pelo es castaño claro, se veía con la oscuridad de color morado –decía Ryû, al cual los ojos se le convirtieron en corazones rosas y ponía morritos.

- Ryû, ¿te encuentras bien? :S –se preocupó Yoh al ver al chico del tupé tan encandilado pensando en Saty.

- Probablemente los focos y las luces hicieron ese efecto –supuso Len, que recibía un gran vaso de leche y se relamía los labios–. A mí el pelo se me veía negro como el carbón.

- Curioso, muy curioso n.n ¿Y después del concurso qué hicisteis?

- Pues nada, fuimos a comprar y a mirar los puestecillos que había, nos fuimos a una discoteca a bailar y a tomarnos unas copas, a un restaurante donde estaban todos los platos del mundo y luego desayunamos unos cuantos churros –informó Fausto, sacándole brillo al cráneo de su difunta esposa.

- Jeje, con o sin mí, os lo pasasteis fenomenal n.n

- Pues ya va siendo hora de que os independicéis, dejéis nuestra mansión y que os busquéis la vida ¬¬ –dijo Anna, recogiendo su taza y yendo a la cocina.

- ¬¬UU –los demás no sabían qué decir.

- Anna, sabes de sobra que yo soy el que les dijo que se quedaran por un tiempo con nosotros –fue Yoh a la cocina con las demás cosas.

- ¿Y a mí qué? No me gustan los inquilinos que viven "de gorra". ¿Me comprendes? –decía Anna mientras ponía la tazas en el lavavajillas y Yoh tiraba la bolsa a la basura.

- Lo sé. Pero no te pongas de mal humor –dijo Yoh, abrazando a Anna por detrás–. Yo creía que lo de anoche te gustó, y que estarías más amable y cariñosa.

- Yoh, no mezcles las churras con las merinas. Además, tenemos que recoger las cosas de tu habitación y ponerlas en el mío. Hazlo tú, anda.

- O.o? ¿Y eso?

- Ya de paso, recoge también las velas y guárdalas en tu cuarto para otra ocasión –la sacerdotisa hacía caso omiso a los pucheritos de Yoh.

- Jooo ó.ò –se quejó el shaman.

- Si lo haces, tendrás un premio –finalizó Anna, subiendo las escaleras hacia el segundo piso.

- ¿Un premio? O.o –Yoh empezaba a imaginar por su cabeza los "premios" que podría conseguir–. Un premio... -/- Sí, ya voy, Annita n.n

- Típico de él u.u

Abajo sonó un móvil con música tradicional china con el volumen al máximo. Muchos se asustaron, pues no se lo esperaban. Len se fue al lugar donde dejó su móvil y lo cogió: era un mensaje de su hermana Jun.

"_Ola! Weno, e d dcirt k voy a vnir a la mnsion oy, sobr ls 12 dl dia. Ank m cogi 1 otel, m kdare 1 dia con vosotrs. muxos bsits, y sper k m rcibais! Xao!"._

(Traducción: _"¡Hola! Bueno, he de decirte que voy a venir a la mansión hoy, sobre las 12 del día. Aunque me cogí un hotel, me quedaré un día con vosotros. Muchos besitos, ¡y espero que me recibáis! ¡Chao!"_).

- ¿Quién es? –preguntó Pilika, acercándose a Len.

- ¿De quién es esa música tan cutre? –preguntó a su vez Horo Horo, riéndose de la canción.

- Imbécil, la canción es de mi móvil ¬¬ –regañó Len al ainu, y se volvió hacia su novia–. Es Jun, que va a venir hoy a quedarse un día con nosotros. Supongo que mañana se irá a un hotel.

- Ah, qué bien, va a venir –dijo ilusionada la de cabellos azules–. Hacía tiempo que no la veíamos, desde Navidad.

- Es verdad. Aunque cuando venga, verá que ha habido unos cuantos cambios...

- Pues lo mejor será que le preparemos una rica comida para darle la bienvenida n.n

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Eran las 11:30 del día, muchos se habían desperezado por completo y habían hecho sus quehaceres. Tamao, Pilika y Ryû se encerraron en la cocina a preparar platos variados para comer bien ante la inminente llegada de la mujer Tao y recibirla con una rica comida, y ya de paso se daban un homenaje.

Yoh ya había puesto las bolsas en la habitación de Anna y las velas las guardó en un cajón de la cómoda de su habitación, sin embargo, no encontró a la chica por ninguna parte. La había buscado por los tres pisos y en todas las habitaciones, pero nada, no estaba. La buscó en el jardín, encontrándose el mismo resultado. Bajó al salón, para preguntar por ella.

- Chicos, ¿sabéis algo de Anna? No la encuentro.

- Me parece que salió, aunque no me hagas mucho caso –dijo Fausto, señalando la puerta mientras miraba un libro de medicina.

- ¿Dónde se habrá metido? –se preguntó Yoh, preocupado.

- Probablemente haya salido fuera, porque si no la encuentras y la has buscado por toda la casa, dudo que se encuentre aquí –dedujo Lyserg, jugando al ajedrez con Manta.

- Tú estate tranquilo, Yoh. Llévate el móvil. Nosotros te avisaremos si viene, ¿vale? –le propuso Manta, a la vez que tranquilizaba al muchacho.

- Vale, muchas gracias, chicos. Me voy. Espero que no le haya ocurrido nada grave –decía Yoh, agradecido, cogiendo su móvil y yéndose hacia la puerta.

- Tranqui, colega, tú ya sabes de sobra que Anna se las apaña bien sola –dijo Horo Horo, limpiando su snowboard–. Eso sí, no tardes mucho porque sino nos preocuparemos mucho por tu ausencia.

- Está bien. Hasta luego, amigos –los despidió Yoh, cerrando la puerta y encaminándose en dirección recta al centro de Funbarigaoka.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hola!

Perdón por la gran ausencia que muchos habrán notado, pero es que me he dedicado por entero a mis estudios. Aunque a veces, cuando descanso de ellos, intentaba escribir este capítulo del fic. Muchas veces se me iban las ideas, y encontraba poca inspiración. Pero estas 25 páginas que conforman el capítulo ha denotado derroche de imaginación, no creen? XD

Felicítenme, he aprobado los exámenes de recuperación! Me quedaron tres, y por eso no me dediqué por entero al fic, pero ahora los he recuperado! Estoy tan contenta! n.n Lo malo es que ahora me tengo que aplicar para Selectividad y encontrar plaza en lo que me gusta, es decir, la profesión que ejerceré en un futuro. Deseadme suerte! n.n

Ahora los disclaimer (creo que deberían de ponerme si sigo poniendo los disclaimer o no):

**Takei** creó **Shaman King**, así como sus personajes y todo su universo relacionado con la serie. Yo sólo lo tomo para crear una historia basada en la serie pero **sin fines lucrativos**.

Todas las **marcas, películas, títulos y canciones **que aparecen en este capítulo **pertenecen a sus** respectivas **compañías, discografías y autores y propietarios.**

Todo lo demás, así como este fic, son de mi propiedad y vienen de mi imaginación, no he plagiado ni tampoco he copiado de otros fics, por lo tanto los capítulos y la historia están sujetos a **mis derechos de autor**.

RECHACEN IMITACIONES! XD

Bueno, Hao nos vuelve a aparecer tanto en la realidad como en la ficción (no sé si me han entendido xDU). Sabemos más cosas de él: intenta a reclutar más gente (ya de por sí tiene a los mismos aliados de antaño) para conseguir su objetivo: ser el shaman más poderoso, eliminar a Yoh y proclamarse Shaman King, iniciando de nuevo el Festival de la Estrella. Gracias al manga (por fin tengo todos los números) me documenté en todo lo que ocurría. De ahí lo saqué.

No olviden que este fic es una mezcla del manga y del anime de Shaman King, aunque está más ligado al anime.

La pesadilla de Yoh era la advertencia que puse al principio. Algunos me odiarán por esto? O.o Bueno, es una pesadilla, no ha ocurrido en realidad n.nUU La verdad es que lo vi, Hao era demasiado duro y despiadado. Puede que a algunos os guste este aspecto de Hao, o que se ve sexy así... Yo prefiero no opinar.

Jun volverá a aparecer en el siguiente capítulo. Y, además, Chocolove hará su aparición estelar en el capítulo 20! Con qué chistes vendrá? Eso ya lo veremos! XD

Churros... con sólo escribirlo me entra hambre xD Bah, olvídenlo, son paranoias mías xD

No voy a decir nada más del fic, salvo que, como siempre, todo es YohxAnna xD Cursi este capítulo? Err... es que muchos de ustedes me dijeron que escribo muy cursi... o que Yoh es demasiado cursi... u.u Sorry, pero no puedo evitarlo, a veces no distingo lo romántico con lo cursi xDUU Ejem, ejem! Pero intentaré ponerlo lo menos empalagoso posible...

Bueno, si pasan por mi perfil de fotolog, lo verán más cambiado y con curiosidades y datos míos. Espero que lo vean, porque anuncio nuevos proyectos (es decir, nuevos fics!) que les serán de interés.

Besos a **Annasak2**, que en cierta manera es una vaga xD (bueno, es normal, yo también muchas veces lo soy xD) pero mejor, aprovecha las vacaciones! Y no te preocupes, que habrá muchos momentos intensos, tranquila xD Lo de cursi... me lo tomaré como una crítica constructiva (pero no seas destructiva, eh? n.nUUU), además, hay que entender que soy novata en esto de escribir...

Saludos a **Maru-sempai**, que es una obsesiva compulsiva del fic xD Que siempre me pone reviews largos (me gustan muchos tus reviews, que lo sepas, y cuanto más largos, pues mejor xD). Y que me dijo que esta vez le gustó Hao O.o y que el lemon estaba excelente. Eso sí, no le gustó mucho el LenxPilika xD

Todo lo contrario de **dark tao**, que le pareció súper el LenxPilika (si hay gente para todo xD). Que sepas que tooodo lo que es LenxPilika en el fic es en tu honor, porque sé que te gusta mucho. Siéntete halagada por eso! XD

**Ann C**, veo que todavía no me has escrito carta u.u Pero nos llevamos a las mil maravillas! Incluso nos gusta el mismo tipo de música! TT.TT Gracias, de todo corazón! Espero que tu computadora no eche más humo! XD Ya sabes que tengo abanicos y ventiladores por si los necesitas! XD

**Nicky Potter de Weasley**... creo que ya sabes todo lo que te agradezco y lo que te admiro. Tranquila, que el HoroxTamao estará cerca. Y por cierto... Happy Birthday! Y que aprobemos toooodo, eh? Ánimo!

A las nuevas reincorporaciones, muchas gracias por sus reviews! Gracias a los anónimos también. Y los que leen pero que no se atreven a dejar reviews, pues... deberían de poner su review, sinceramente, porque si les gusta, cooperan de sobremanera a seguir escribiendo este fic, y que realmente sirvo para escribir fics! Es decir, en resumen... MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS!

El puesto número 11 no ha sido muy de su agrado, verdad? Ejem, pobre Horo. No se preocupen. En el próximo concurso... quedará en mejor puesto, ya lo verán xD Lo pondré el primero, para alegría de aquellos que se apiadan de él o que son sus admiradores. Creo que su frase será el famosísimo "Tongo" xD Quedará para la posteridad xD

Y aquellos que han llegado a actualizar sus fics o capítulos, he de decir que no he estado en Internet en esta temporada y que me dejan muy poco tiempo conectada. Mi Internet va muy lento, y no tengo la oportunidad de ver los nuevos capítulos y poner mis reviews. Cuando pueda, lo haré, pero tienen que comprenderme.

Me tengo que ir, ok? Muchos besos. A ver si me encuentro una sorpresa y tengo más de 100 reviews! Entonces, pondré agradecimientos a toooodo el mundo que puso sus comentarios en este fic, vale?

Muchos besos y que se cuiden. Hasta la próxima actualización!

Les quiere...

_Anna Mary Marian_


	19. Yoh, mi comprensible novio

**Capítulo 19: Yoh, mi comprensible novio**

Llevaba buscándola más de un cuarto de hora por las calles donde él pasaba, pero no la encontraba, sólo veía a la gente pasar de una acera a otra yendo y viniendo por las tiendas, locales, garajes, casas, rascacielos y estancos. Fue al centro de Funbari, donde habría mucha más gente... pero no la veía. Claro, entre tanta humareda de gente, no conseguiría distinguirla, pero aún así, ella no estaba. Desesperado y pensando, fue al único sitio probable donde estaría su chica: el parque donde los dos se reunían siempre.

Corrió veloz y cansado hacia el lugar, y allí se la encontró, sentada en un banco, mirando hacia el cielo. Se sentó a su lado y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¡Te he estado buscando por todas partes! –le llamó la atención el Asakura.

- ¡Yoh! –se sorprendió la sacerdotisa–. Vaya, no sabía que vendrías... Estaba aquí para pensar en mis cosas, meditar y alejarme de todo un poco para poner las cosas en orden y en su sitio.

- Pues esta escapadita me ha asustado, que lo sepas –resopló Yoh, quitándose el sudor de la frente.

- Lo siento, pero necesitaba salir. No sabía que dependieras tanto de mí, jijijiji –rió Anna.

- Podrías haberme avisado y estaríamos los dos juntos, dando un paseo o lo que sea... –contaba Yoh mientras movía las manos.

- Pero date cuenta que también necesito estar sola –le hizo entender la itako.

- Bueno, vale... Pero pensé... que te habían raptado o algo así –dijo el shaman con preocupación.

- ¿Y eso por qué? –preguntó Anna, extrañada.

- Por si lo del sueño llegase a ocurrir –respondió Yoh, serio.

- Mira que te preocupas mucho, ¿eh? –observó la rubia–. No le des tanta importancia a ese estúpido sueño de nada. Relájate y tranquilízate, Yoh.

- Ahora no me puedo tranquilizar, debido a que te he estado buscando por toda Funbarigaoka durante más de un cuarto de hora, que pronto será la hora de comer y vendrá Jun a la mansión –explicó Yoh, enumerando con los dedos de la mano–. ¿Comprendes?

- Ah, ya veo.

- Por eso tenemos que irnos ahora, Anna.

- Jo, no quiero, lo que me apetece es estar aquí, tranquila, y de hecho... contigo –dijo Anna, abrazándolo.

Vale que tuviera prisa... o que estaba cansado que ni podía ni respirar. Pero el hecho de que su novia le abrazara y dijera que quería estar con él, le hizo cambiar de opinión. Correspondió su abrazo y se quedaron así unos minutos, en paz y tranquilidad.

De mutuo acuerdo, se levantaron y cogidos de la mano fueron a la mansión sin prisa. Por suerte, Anna llevaba las llaves, así que no hizo falta llamar a la puerta. Cuando la abrieron, escucharon una gran algarabía, suponiendo que Jun ya habría venido.

- Así que en estas vacaciones te pasas. Eso sí, no interferiré en la relación que tienes con mi querido hermano –contaba Jun a Pilika.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, hermana? ¬¬ –preguntó Len.

- Que si queréis estar a solas, pues yo no seré ningún estorbo –dijo Jun, guiñándole un ojo a su hermano–. En cambio, yo seré vuestra cómplice, si queréis estar solos y mi familia pregunta por vosotros.

- Ay, gracias, cuñadita mía –sonrió la peliazul, abrazando a la chica Tao, y rápidamente se fue a la cocina para seguir cocinando con Tamao y Ryû.

- Vaya, las confianzas qué alto llegan –murmuró Manta.

- Hola a todos –saludó Yoh a los presentes.

- Ah, hola Yoh, hola Anna –abrazó a ambos Jun.

- Hey, Jun, ¿y esos moños? –preguntó Yoh, curioso, fijándose en que la mujer no lucía su usual peinado con los tres pasadores.

- Jeje, los moños chinos no me están nada mal, ¿a que sí? He decidido cambiar un poco –dijo Jun, atusándose los moños.

- ¿Qué tal en China? –inquirió Anna, mientras iban al salón los tres.

- Como siempre, sin cambios... –se encogió de hombros la de cabellos verdes–. Aunque veo que aquí las cosas sí han cambiado...

- ¿A qué te refieres? –volvió a preguntar la rubia.

- Bueno... pues un pajarito me dijo que por fin dos personas de aquí están juntas –le guiñó un ojo con complicidad la Tao a la sacerdotisa.

- u///u –Anna no dijo nada, pero su reacción delataba todo lo que sentía al escuchar las palabras de Jun, y aún más cuando su prometido se estaba acercando a las dos.

- Tu sonrojo lo dice todo, pero tranquila. Me parece perfecto que Yoh y tú estéis juntos. Ya lo andaba esperando desde hacía mucho tiempo –dijo Jun, sonriéndoles.

- Jejeje –reía Yoh, abrazando a Anna.

- ¡Qué bonito! –sonrió Jun al ver a la pareja abrazándose, aunque la itako seguía roja–. En fin, ¿en qué lugar de la casa puedo alojarme?

- En uno de los dos cuartos de invitados que hay –contestó el shaman, a la vez que dejaron él y Anna de abrazarse para recobrar la compostura.

- De acuerdo. Pai Long, ayúdame con el equipaje, por favor –llamó al zombi la hermana de Len.

- "Sí, señorita Jun" –asintió Lee Pai Long, y los dos subieron por las escaleras con las maletas.

- Pues que Jun se dé prisa, que la comida está casi lista –decía Pilika, desde la cocina.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

- u.ú ¿Tenía que estar la comida china en el lote? –preguntó Horo Horo, cogiendo los palillos chinos y mirando la comida.

- Hermanito, es para que Jun se sienta como en su casa ¬¬ –le regañó Pilika.

- "Loro Loro", deja de quejarte y come ¬¬ –le reprendió Len con su actitud de siempre cuando el ainu decía una "estupidez".

- ¿Qué has dicho? ¬¬ –inquirió Horo Horo, plantándole cara, enfurruñado.

- Ejem ¬¬ –carraspeó Anna, con una vena palpitando en la sien, alzando el puño a los dos.

Y ya en todo el almuerzo no hubo ni un altercado, sólo halagos de la buena comida que hicieron Tamao, Ryû y Pilika. Aunque Horo Horo protestase, hay que decir que repitió cuatro veces de todo lo que había en la mesa. Después de tomar el postre (una tarta de frambuesas y nata), se fueron al salón a descansar y hacer la digestión de tan exquisita comida.

- Ah, estoy que reviento –eructó Horo Horo, acariciando la gran tripa llena de comida a rebosar.

- Y tú tanto que te quejabas... –lo miró con recelo Len, sentado en un sillón junto con Pilika.

- Len, ya sabes que tiene muchos cambios bruscos de humor –bufó la ainu, acariciando el pelo-pincho de su novio–. Yo ya me he acostumbrado a eso, así que directamente ignoro sus "berrinches".

- Muy bien, todo el mundo contra mí ¬¬ –murmuró Horo Horo, cruzándose de brazos.

- Es que eres un exagerado, hermanito ¬¬ –le rebatió su hermana–. Y un inconformista. ¡El puesto 11 de 527 participantes que hubo en el Torneo de Demostración de Poderes de Shamanes está muy bien! No entiendo por qué te enfadas...

- ¡Me enfado porque me da la gana! Además, no admito que éste me haya ganado y se haya colocado primero –exclamó Horo Horo, señalando a Len con un dedo acusador.

- ¡Veo que no admites la derrota, "Loro Loro" –rió el chino, haciendo que el chico del norte de Japón se irritara más todavía.

- Vete a donde se revuelcan los cerdos ¬¬ –lo insultó Horo Horo.

- ¡Repítelo! ¬¬ –gritó Len, levantándose y cogiendo el cuello de la camiseta del ainu.

- ¿Os queréis tranquilizar y dejar las rencillas de una buena vez? –se hartó Pilika, interponiéndose entre su novio y su hermano.

De repente, apareció Tamao de la cocina con dos helados de limón y mandarina, e inesperadamente los metió en la boca de Len y Horo Horo, un helado a cada uno. Después, se marchó riendo por la "interrupción" de la disputa.

- ¡Esa es Tamao! –exclamó Pilika, alzando un puño al aire con alegría.

- ¡Hey, qué rico! –dijo Horo Horo, dándose cuenta del sabor de su helado.

- No está tan mal, aunque hubiera preferido de nata –decía Len mientras lamía el helado.

- Parecen críos chicos peleándose –susurró Manta, mientras tanto, encendía su ordenador portátil.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

- He ido al salón, donde están todos, pero nada. En su cuarto tampoco. He ido a todos los lugares de la mansión, y no hay rastro de Anna...

- "¿Por qué la señorita Anna desaparece tan continuamente, amo Yoh?".

- Pues no tengo ni idea, pero estaría bien que avisase a dónde va, pienso yo.

- "¿Quiere que la busque, si acaso, por los alrededores de Funbarigaoka?".

- Gracias por tu ofrecimiento, Amidamaru. Yo estaré aquí. Me falta por buscar en el jardín y en el gimnasio.

- "De acuerdo. Iré a buscarla" –inclinó la cabeza Amidamaru como signo de despedida y respeto, y desapareció.

- Esta Anna... ¿por qué le da por desaparecer? –se preguntó a sí mismo Yoh, yéndose al gimnasio.

Abrió la puerta del gimnasio y echó un vistazo por la estancia, pero Anna no estaba ahí. Suspiró y se fue al jardín, pasando por el salón donde todos sus amigos estaban charlando animadamente, y oyó una especie de chapoteo.

Se dirigió hacia donde estaba la piscina y... ¡cuál fue su sorpresa, que Anna estaba ahí, nadando! Se quedó mirándola por un pequeño instante, hasta que se dio cuenta de que Anna salía de la piscina, ataviada con un precioso bikini negro con perlas azules y rojas en los tirantes y en los lazos laterales de las dos piezas. Yoh se fijó en una traviesa gota que iba caminando por la frente, yéndose por la mejilla, la boca, el cuello, el canalillo del pecho, el ombligo... hasta que se perdió en la parte de abajo del bikini.

Las hormonas de Yoh hicieron su efecto: la cabeza le daba vueltas, su garganta estaba seca, su corazón bombeaba a 1000 por hora y su entrepierna reaccionó de una manera... un tanto "electrizante", por así decirlo. Tragó saliva, nervioso pero alucinado de tan maravillosa y sugestiva visión que le proporcionaban sus ojos.

- ¿Yoh? ¡Yoh! ¡Eo! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Yoh! –le llamaba la atención la rubia, pasando una mano por los ojos del shaman, a ver si despertaba del ensimismamiento.

- ¿¿Qu-qu-qu-qu-quééééé?? O.o –preguntó Yoh, alterado, reaccionando por fin.

- ¿Qué te ha ocurrido? –inquirió Anna, poniéndose en jarras.

- Na-nada, Annita –intentaba Yoh no desvariar–. Es que... te estaba buscando y no te encontraba.

- Bueno, tranquilo, me estaba refrescando en la piscina, que me apetecía. Y el agua está bastante bien. ¿Quieres venirte conmigo? –le propuso la sacerdotisa, sonriéndole.

- ¡SÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍ! –asintió rotundamente el shaman–. ¡Espérame, Annita, que me cambie y me ponga el bañador y estoy aquí en un santiamén!

- Ay, este novio hormonal que tengo... –suspiró Anna, mientras Yoh se iba a todo correr, y se adentró de nuevo en el agua cristalina de la piscina.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

- ¡Hola, chicos! –los saludó el castaño fugazmente y yendo por las escaleras, subiendo de cuatro en cuatro los peldaños, aunque ninguno de sus amigos se dio cuenta de la presencia del shaman.

- ¡Un momento, un momento! –llamó la atención a todos el ainu–. ¿Hay planes para esta tarde y parte de la noche?

- ¿Y para eso tenías que armar tanto escándalo, como si tuvieras una noticia muy importante que contar? –lo criticó, como siempre, Len.

- Es que me aburrooo, y no pienso quedarme aquí sin hacer nada divertido –se justificó Horo Horo.

- Como si no hubiera cosas en esta mansión para entretenerte... ¬¬

- ¡Además, casi siempre hacemos lo mismo! O pasear, o pasar las horas muertas sentados en los sofás viendo la tele, o... –decía Horo Horo, despeinándose de los nervios.

- Pues podríamos ir a un videoclub a alquilar una película para verla aquí, ¿qué os parece? Saldríamos a pasear, escogeríamos entre todos la película que podríamos ver y así mataríamos dos pájaros de un tiro –dio la solución Ryû, afinándose su perilla negra, creyéndose un intelectual.

- Buena idea, Ryû –se alegró Manta, no negando como mala la idea–. ¿Cuál escogeríamos?

- ¿Una de miedo y terror? –propuso Fausto.

- ¡Noooo! –negaron con la cabeza Tamao y Pilika, abrazándose, asustadas.

- Ejem, sólo era una opción que podríamos escoger. Yo di mi opinión y lo que me gustaría ver –opinó Fausto, sintiéndose mal por el susto que les causó a las chicas.

- Me parece que sería mejor decidirnos cuando estemos en el videoclub y escoger las que más nos convenza –dijo Lyserg.

- Exactamente –asintió Fausto, dándole una palmadita en la espalda al chico inglés–. ¿Cuándo abren el videoclub más cercano?

- El que está más cerca se sitúa a unos 500 metros de aquí... y abren a las cinco y media de la tarde –informó Manta, consultando en Internet.

- Jo, todavía falta una hora para eso... y mientras tanto, ¿qué hacemos?

- Como veo que todo el mundo está aburrido, y yo soy el único que se entretiene con un ordenador propio que los demás no tienen y que no se conectan a Internet... –contaba Manta, haciéndose el interesante, mientras los demás le ponían una cara de circunstancias– he decidido que os dejo mi portátil 10 minutos a cada uno para que veáis lo que queráis. Jeje, y con la banda ancha y la alta velocidad, se descargarán las cosas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

- Manta... ¡Tú sí que eres un gran amigo! –exclamó el ainu, abrazando al pequeñín, que se ahogaba del abrazo de oso de Horo Horo.

- Agg, que me ahogas... XoX –Manta se ponía morado, a causa de la falta de oxígeno.

- Perdón n-nUU –se disculpó el chico del norte.

- ¿A ver, quién será el primero? –preguntó Manta, algo mejor–. Y por favor, de uno en uno y sin trampas.

- Yo primero –dijo Len, lanzándole una mirada asesina a Horo, que le respondió sacándole la lengua–. Así que diez minutos... de acuerdo.

De repente, pasó algo naranja rápidamente, como una flecha, delante de sus narices. No distinguieron ese ser o cosa de color naranja, pero sus rostros mostraban una incredulidad y un pasmo generalizado en sus caras. Todos a una se restregaron los ojos, para comprobar que lo que han visto no fue una ilusión.

- ¿Habéis visto eso? O.O –preguntó Ryû, con los ojos como platos.

- Sí, era algo naranja, por lo visto –respondió Lyserg, quedándose estático en la dirección donde miraba la aparición.

- ¿Qué fue esa cosa? –inquirió, extrañada, la taoísta.

- Pues ni idea. No creo que sea un pájaro, ni un animal ni nada, y mucho menos un espíritu... –suponía Len.

- ¿Quieres decir que era... una persona? –se acercó al chino su novia.

- Seguramente –afirmó Len, cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Y conocéis a alguien que lleve algo naranja? –esta vez fue Lyserg quien hizo la pregunta, en plan generalizada a todos.

- La única persona a la cual le apasiona ese color es... –empezaba a decir Len, ya cayendo en la cuenta.

- ¡¡¡YOH!!! –gritaron todos.

- ¿Y lo que llevaba... qué era? –inquirió Tamao.

- Eso ya no lo sé... –suspiró Manta–. Bueno, Len, toma mi portátil. Sólo le tienes que dar a "Mi conexión a Internet" y después al icono éste azul.

- De acuerdo –aceptó Len, sentándose en una silla.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Tranquilidad... Sosiego... Paz...

Solamente se oía el murmullo de la brisa, el mecer de las hojas al viento de los árboles, y el suave trinar de los pájaros. Su respiración era lánguida y pausada, sus ojos estaban cerrados y su piel era bronceada por el Sol de forma tenue y sutil.

Flotaba. Apenas se movía, ella estaba en el centro de esa inmensa piscina. Metió una mano en el agua, al hacer esto, se formaban pequeñas ondas. Tumbada en su colchoneta fucsia, descansando tranquilamente, pensaba...

Varias cosas se cruzaban por su mente... Sus pensamientos, sus días vividos, su futuro, e incluso su propia existencia. Los ideales del pasado se contrastaban con el presente, así como su forma de pensar y de actuar, el cambio de su personalidad y de mirar las cosas desde otro enfoque o punto de vista. Sin olvidar que era ella, era Anna Kyôyama... y en esencia, seguía siendo la misma.

Con una mirada retrospectiva divagaba por el interior de su mente. La información que procesaba su cerebro reorganizaba las ideas que pasaban por su cabeza.

No es que se quejara, pero es que no había dormido mucho durante las dos últimas semanas. Últimamente estaba nerviosa, se acercaban los exámenes y sus profesores no hacían más que machacar a sus alumnas. Aunque los demás no lo supieran, en estas dos semanas se sometió a pruebas que daban nota a las calificaciones finales e influían considerablemente en éstas (aunque contaban más los exámenes finales).

Eso la hacía encontrarse en situaciones de estrés que nadie notaba. Además de los típicos nervios, tenía muy poco apetito, y muchas veces se encontraba encerrada en su habitación, repasando, estudiando, haciendo esquemas conceptuales, apuntes y resúmenes de todos los temarios de las asignaturas, así como ejercicios de los libros y sacando más a través de Internet. Se ponía a estudiar a las cinco de la tarde y se acostaba a las cuatro de la mañana, para despertarse a las seis y volver a empezar...

Disimulaba las ojeras con maquillaje, se duchaba con agua fría, picaba unos sándwiches en los descansos que hacía entre horas (duraban diez minutos como mucho) y se tomaba pastillas para dormir del tirón e infusiones de tila para tranquilizarse.

Y hoy tampoco durmió mucho, pero con una buena razón... Sonrió, sabiendo porqué. Sería una noche difícil de olvidar...

- "Por lo menos me dormí a las tres de la madrugada, no a las cuatro... y me desperté a las diez de la mañana" –pensaba la sacerdotisa, jugueteando con los dedos en el agua diáfana de la piscina.

Ronroneó al recordar... ¡Qué sensación! No sabía que espiritual y corporalmente una persona se pudiese sentir tan completa. Los besos, los roces, las caricias... cualquier acto hacía florecer millones de sensaciones, al menos, a ella le ocurrió. Anna siempre era la que dominaba la mayoría de las situaciones, pero fue Yoh quien la dominó.

Y la dominó... en todos los sentidos. Y con él, ya Anna se sintió, por fin, mujer, e hizo acrecentar su feminidad. Lo sometía a sus caprichos, a sus mandatos, a todo lo que ella quisiera ordenarle. Incluso a que le tocara los pechos, pero eso ya era otro asunto. ¡Si la mirada de Yoh lo pedía a gritos! A partir de ahí, sabía que en lo más profundo de su prometido, había un hombre varonil (y un amante, por qué no decirlo) en potencia. Rió. El inocente Yoh... ya no lo era.

Él y ella eran como la noche y el día. Ella, la pesimista y seria. Él, el optimista y alegre. Y el dicho "Los polos opuestos se atraen" lo podía aplicar perfectamente a su relación. Eran el Yin y el Yang, dos fuerzas distintas, que sin embargo se necesitan y se complementan a la perfección para crear un equilibrio y armonía mutuos.

"Quiero que te conviertas en el Shaman King para que pueda vivir con tranquilidad, lujos y comodidades". Ésa era la frase que Anna repetía una y otra vez en el pasado. Recapacitando, tenía lujos y comodidades, miles de cosas, objetos y caprichos. Estaba cómoda en su mansión (que no tenía nada que ver con la antigua pensión "En"), y no le faltaba de nada. Normalmente, vivía con tranquilidad. Y Yoh era el Shaman King. Desde siempre, eso fue lo que siempre había deseado... y ya se cumplió. ¿Ya no tendría más deseos en esta vida, más sueños?

Sí, tenía todo lo que quería... Su prometido, el Shaman King. Una mansión lujosa con piscina y con todos los gadgets y caprichos que cualquier persona soñaría. Millones y millones de yenes en las cuentas bancarias, en acciones, en tarjetas de crédito, en grandes cajas fuertes de la casa...

Pero lo que realmente ella quería, es que Yoh la quisiera, que la amara. Y, desde luego, éste la quería tal y como era. Se sentía muy afortunada por eso. Quizás, para seguir teniendo objetivos y sueños, tendría que mirar hacia el presente y hacia el futuro, olvidando el pasado, y construyendo su día a día, no sola, sino con la gente que la quiere y la apoya.

- Lo conseguiré –se dijo a sí misma, mirando el cielo y sonriendo–. Conseguiré ser una persona feliz y realizada con la gente a la que amo y haré realidad mis sueños.

- ¡BOMBA VAAA! –gritó alguien a quien la sacerdotisa no pudo ver.

No vio nada, sólo un azul intenso.

La sangre se le subió a la cabeza, estaba del revés en la piscina. Ese alguien se había tirado a la piscina de manera brusca, consiguiendo que la rubia volcase, se cayese de la colchoneta, estuviera boca abajo en la piscina y se mojara entera. Tragó mucha agua, ya que no se esperó para nada aquella espontánea intervención. Mantuvo el equilibrio, y con los pies se propulsó a la superficie. ¡Por fin pudo respirar!

Pudo oír una risita muy familiar, así que se dirigió hacia esa persona que la empapó por completo, tosiendo por el agua tragada.

- ¡Yoh! –gritó Anna, enfadada–. Cof, cof, cof. ¿Se puede saber qué estas haciendo? Cof. ¡He tragado mucha agua por tu culpa! Cof, cof.

- Lo siento, Annita, no fue mi intención –sonrió el castaño.

- ¡Pues que sepas que no me ha hecho... cof, cof... ninguna gracia, cof!

- Lo vuelvo a repetir: lo siento. Me perdonas, ¿verdad? –dijo Yoh, abrazando a la itako por detrás.

- ¡No! ¬¬ ¡Cof, cof! Eres un bruto, tirándote así a la piscina a sabiendas que yo estaba aquí... cof.

- Insisto en que no fue mi intención. Además, parecía que te ibas a dormir, y eso es malo porque imagínate si te quedas hasta las tantas... te pondrías como un salmonete y con quemaduras en la piel, luego tendrías cáncer y...

- Vale, vale, mensaje captado –dijo Anna, zafándose de él, pues se sentía agobiada.

- Jo, ¿por qué no te quieres abrazar conmigo? –preguntó Yoh, poniendo cara de cordero degollado.

- Porque me agobias y necesito tener mi espacio –respondió la rubia, yéndose a lo más lejos de la piscina para tener una distancia considerable que la separe de su prometido.

Anna se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a su novio. Fue entonces cuando Yoh aprovechó la ocasión y, sigilosamente y sin hacer ruido en el agua para que la itako no notara su presencia, nadaba en dirección a la chica y de pronto la abrazó con fuerza por detrás.

La sacerdotisa empezó a protestar y a lanzarle agua de todas las formas posibles, pero a Yoh no le importaba empaparse, total, ya estaba mojado de pies a cabeza... Ni siquiera las amenazas de Anna lo disuadían, es más, la abrazaba con más fuerza, como si no quisiera que se escapara. Al momento, Anna paró, cansada y resignada, viendo que no podía soltarse de él, Yoh era más fuerte que ella, y con razón.

- ¿Ya estás más tranquilita?

- Sí –gruñó Anna, cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿No me puedo meter contigo de vez en cuando, y hacerte rabiar un poquito?

- No ¬¬

- Jejeje n-n

La posición en la que estaban era perfecta, así que el shaman tuvo la ocasión de besar el cuello de Anna con dulzura, provocando que ella se ruborizara pero le gustara la situación. Su nariz acariciaba el cuello de su prometida, y rápidamente se fue a la oreja, besando y mordiendo el lóbulo de ésta, mientras la acercaba más a su cuerpo.

- ¿Cómo te sentiste? –le preguntó, susurrándole–. Me refiero a lo de ayer por la noche...

- Yo... –musitaba ella, roja–. Pues...

- Me dijiste que hoy lo hablaríamos, y como aquí solamente estamos tú y yo, no veo ningún inconveniente...

- ¿Y si viene alguien? –inquirió ella, mirando a su novio, poniéndose frente a él–. En la piscina puede entrar cualquiera...

- No lo creo, están demasiado entretenidos hablando, charlando y discutiendo –sonrió Yoh–. Anda, dime...

- Me preguntas que cómo me sentí... Pues... muy bien. Fue muy gratificante, me gustó mucho. Nunca me había sentido así en toda mi vida. Florecieron en mí millones de sensaciones que nunca había percibido. Y me hiciste sentir mujer en todos los aspectos –dijo Anna, besándolo por un buen rato y colocando sus manos en el cuello de él.

- Tú me hiciste sentir especial, estar en el cielo contigo, disfrutar como nunca con una persona a la que siempre he amado, compartir mis sentimientos y mis sensaciones contigo. Bendito el placer que me diste con tu cuerpo, con tus besos, con tus caricias... –decía el castaño, besando las mejillas de la chica y su cuello, abrazándola más profundamente–. Me excitaba con tus gemidos... me encantó poseerte y hacerte mía...

- Yoh... –susurró Anna, poniéndose más roja y besándolo en los labios por lo que había dicho su prometido.

- Volvería a repetir si pudiera... –besó con énfasis su boca, la chica no pudo evitar suspirar (y casi gemía) de gusto–. Volvería a hacer el amor contigo si tú me lo pidieras, si tú quisieras, si tú lo desearas... si me desearas...

- Me encantaba sentirte dentro de mí... me volvía loca... y quería más... –le mordía el labio inferior la sacerdotisa, sintiendo que Yoh le acariciaba las nalgas.

- Fue... tan perfecto... –murmuró Yoh, y ya ninguno de los dos quiso decir nada más, sólo los besos apasionados decían todo lo que querían decir y transmitir.

Por suerte, ambos daban pie en la piscina. Anna estaba contra la losada pared de la piscina, besando fieramente a Yoh, abrazada fuertemente a él, y enrolló sus piernas en la cintura del shaman. Yoh la apretaba más hacia su cuerpo, acariciando las nalgas de su prometida, teniéndola bien sujeta, saboreando sus mojados labios y su húmeda lengua, con la que empezó a jugar, asimismo, con la suya.

Una situación apasionada que hubiera ido a mayores si no se hubieran dado cuenta de que Manta aparecía por el jardín, dando un pequeño paseo (ya que los demás estaban con su ordenador portátil) y viendo la escena de la piscina con los ojos como platos y la boca cayendo hasta el suelo de una forma totalmente exagerada.

Oyamada se rascó los ojos, intentando quitarse esa impresionante visión, pero viendo que era completamente real, pues procuró reanimar su compostura y la de la pareja.

- Ejem –carraspeó Manta, para llamarles la atención, pero es que ni hizo resultado–. Ejem, ejem... Vaya, vaya, vaya... ¿no es adorable?

Ahora sí que dio resultado. Yoh, al oír las palabras de Manta, soltó inmediatamente a Anna, que gritó asustada. El shaman, uniendo cabos, cuando su amigo dijo "¿No es adorable?" supo que los había visto en plena acción, besándose y acariciándose fanáticamente. Pensó "Tierra, trágame" y se puso bastante nervioso, con varias gotas en la cabeza, apurado.

- Jejeje... ¡Hola, Manta! –lo saludó Yoh, alzando la voz, nervioso, mientras Anna se sumergió enteramente en el agua para que se le fuera la calentura del momento y la supuesta vergüenza de haber sido pillados en esa situación.

- Hola. Veo que he interrumpido, ¿no? –lo miró pillamente su amigo, haciendo que Yoh se apurara más todavía y se sonrojara.

- Eh... esto... ¿interrumpir? ¡Qué va! –chillaba Yoh de los nervios y, desde luego, esa no era su voz.

- Te veía muy entretenido, así que creo que sí te he interrumpido. No me mientas, Yoh, que lo he visto ¬¬UU

- Euh... Bueno, si ya estábamos terminando...

- Yo creo que estabais comenzando ¬¬UUU

De repente, a Yoh se le cambió la cara por completo, pues... Anna no estaba en la piscina y... ¡estaba justamente detrás de Manta, con las manos en dirección a él y la cara crispada de la rabia! Manta observó la cara del shaman, intentando averiguar por qué estaba así, vio que miraba un poco más hacia arriba de él, giró la cabeza y...

- ¡YA VERÁS, ENANO CABEZÓN! –gritó la itako, cogiendo la cintura de Manta y los dos se zambulleron en el agua.

- ¡Anna! –se sorprendió Yoh, y una vez que los dos llegaron al agua, la rubia le hacía ahogadillas a Manta, intentando ahogarle.

- ¡Glubglubluuu, blubluuu! X.x –balbucía Manta, tragando agua y metido casi en el fondo de la piscina.

- Anna, porfa, déjalo ya, lo estás ahogando, que Manta se va a poner azul de tanto tragar agua –decía el Asakura, preocupado.

- Este... enano... nos ha... interrumpido... y eso... ¡no se lo perdono! –jadeaba del esfuerzo la sacerdotisa, introduciendo a Manta más adentro de la piscina.

- Creo que eso ya lo sabe, pero déjalo, ya tendremos otra ocasión de estar juntos y de esa manera –le sonrió de manera cómplice su novio, y eso hizo que Anna se lo pensara mejor y dejara a Manta, que flotó en el agua y apareció semiinconsciente y expulsando un hilillo de agua por la boca.

- Está bien –aceptó Anna, colocando a Manta en tierra firme y escupió todo el agua que había tragado.

- Juro... Juro que no... volveré... a interrumpir... Os lo aseguro –jadeaba Manta, intentando respirar profundamente para que sus pulmones estuvieran totalmente llenos de oxígeno.

- Más te vale ¬¬

- Sí. Voy a irme, para cronometrar cuánto tiempo lleva Horo Horo, que era su turno después de Len –se marchó Manta, dejando solos a la pareja.

Ahora sólo había silencio, creándose una situación un tanto incómoda. Como no sabían qué hacer después de la interrupción que causó Manta, los dos se distanciaron un poco y no se atrevieron a decir nada.

Yoh cogió la colchoneta en la que se tumbó tiempo atrás Anna y la dejó en el borde de la piscina. Al dejarla, volvió a mirar hacia el agua de la piscina y vio que Anna estaba buceando, y eso hizo sacarle una sonrisa.

- "Cómo nada, parece una sirenita" –pensó Yoh, observándola.

Anna aguantaba bastante la respiración dentro del agua, moviendo las piernas y los brazos, dándose unos largos sin respirar. Al subir a la superficie por la falta de la respiración, la fuerza que se produjo al salir del agua hizo que la tira del bikini se deshiciera.

Anna, al no darse cuenta, no tuvo tiempo para taparse, y Yoh vio ensimismado los pechos de su novia, mojados, redondos, erguidos y perfectos, y se puso rojo. Tampoco pudo evitar que su entrepierna se "alegrase" por dicho acontecimiento, y esto hizo que se pusiera más sonrojado y que su corazón bombeara a una velocidad de vértigo.

La rubia miró hacia abajo, a la zona de su busto, chilló, y se tapó todo lo que podía, y miró a su prometido: tenía una cara de embobado y de tontainas... Supuso que ya la había mirado, y se sonrojó también.

- Mecachis –se quejó Anna.

- Annita, te juro que te los he visto pero sin querer... –empezaba a decir Yoh, algo apurado y culpable por haber mirado (pero en el fondo no lo estaba).

- Pero veo que te ha sentado estupendamente... –murmuró Anna, y luego alzó la voz–. En vez de quedarte mirando, me podrías ayudar, ¿no? Hazme un nudo fuerte para que no se me vuelva a deshacer.

Anna se colocó a espaldas de Yoh, aunque cerca, y Yoh se ofreció a hacer un nudo de la tira del bikini. Una vez hecho esto, la abrazó con cariño por detrás... pero no se dio cuenta de que su entrepierna seguía "animada" y rozó un poco a Anna por debajo de sus nalgas y, como consecuencia, Anna se puso nerviosa.

Eso sí, Yoh se puso muy cariñoso y afectuoso, dándole besitos en la mejilla. La sacerdotisa no sabía si quedarse en esa posición o salir corriendo de la piscina, cada vez se ponía más inquieta. Aunque sería completamente normal, Yoh era un hombre y, al verla semidesnuda... pues que su entrepierna no lo pudo soportar... y ahí estaba, con la excitación de su prometido rozándole por detrás.

La chica carraspeó, a ver si su prometido reaccionaba, pero qué va, Yoh seguía mimoso con su novia y parecía no haber notado la "extrema alegría" de sus "fondos nobles".

- Eh, Yoh... –empezaba a decir la rubia.

- ¿Sí, Annita? –preguntó el shaman, con una sonrisa.

- ¿Puedes quitarte?

- ¿Por? –se extrañó Yoh, no entendiendo.

- Porque tu... tu delantera me... me está rozando y me siento incómoda –explicó ella, con la voz temblorosa.

- X( Oh, lo siento, perdón, no era mi intención. No te estaba acosando sexualmente, ni insinuando, ni incitando, ni nada, es que... es que... yo... –balbuceaba, nervioso, Yoh, retirándose de Anna y mirando a ella y a su entrepierna para ver si era verdad que estaba "muy animada".

- Que al verme sin la parte de arriba... reaccionó tu "amiguito" –suspiró Anna, riendo interiormente por la reacción de su prometido.

- Lo sientoooo... En serio, perdona, juro... juro que... –intentaba remediar el asunto el shaman.

- No pasa nada –volvió a suspirar la itako, para tranquilizarlo–. Eres un hombre, y eres humano. El instinto lo tienes ahí, solamente que tienes que controlarlo un poco...

- Jooo, ¿por qué me pasa esto? X( –Yoh se giró y se tocó la entrepierna... que estaba dura y todavía "alegre".

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? –inquirió Anna, acercándose a él.

- ¡NADAAA! X( –respondió Yoh, girándose, más nervioso que nunca, pero se le olvidó quitar sus manos de abajo.

- ¿Nada? ¿Estás seguro? –preguntó Anna con ironía, mirando fugazmente a la parte donde su chico tenía las manos.

- ¡Segurííííííííííísimo! –asintió el castaño con efusividad.

- ¡Hey, parejita! ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo andamos? –apareció Horo Horo, sonriente, viendo a la pareja en la piscina.

- Jeje, muy bien, Horo...

- Tío, te veo raro... ¿no será que habéis hecho algo indebido e indecente, pillines? –indagó el ainu, con cara pícara.

- ¿¡Y eso a ti qué te importa!? ¬¬ –lo regañó Anna, cruzándose de brazos y molesta.

- Nosotros no tenemos la culpa de que no tengas novia –dijo Yoh.

- Golpe bajo –murmuró Horo Horo, sintiendo un gran peso en el estómago.

- Así que él, por la ausencia que tiene de compañía femenina, se mete adrede e interrumpe a las personas que tienen la suerte de llevar una vida en pareja –explicó Yoh, reponiéndose de la situación incómoda anterior.

- ¬¬ Envidioso –dijo Anna, refiriéndose a Horo Horo.

- ¿Yo? ¿Envidioso? ¡Qué va! –negó rápidamente el peliazul y observando detenidamente a Yoh, pensó–. "Vaya, lo naranja que pasó velozmente sí era Yoh, y más concretamente, su bañador. Ya me parecía a mí que faltaba alguien...".

- Y claro, discute con Len y Pilika... Está claro que está frustrado por no tener novia, si siempre lo repite. Yo ya estoy cansada de la misma cantinela de siempre... –comentaba Anna, mirando mal al amigo de su prometido.

- ¡Yo no tengo envidia de vosotros! Además, yo sé que, si consigo tener una novia, será tope simpática, agradable, cariñosa, mimosa, inteligente, respetuosa, súper guapísima y que haga deliciosos platos de comida –explicó Horo Horo, ilusionado con la idea de novia ideal.

- Pide un imposible ¬¬ –dijo en voz alta la sacerdotisa, hablando con Yoh, pero con la intención de que el ainu se percatara de lo que dijo ella.

- Y espero... ¡que no sea tan desagradable como tú! –exclamó Horo Horo, señalando a la chica–. Yo me compadezco de Yoh porque tiene una novia... ¡que es una bruja!: ¡La bruja Anna!

- ¿¡QUÉ-HAS-DICHO!? –preguntó Anna, exaltada, mirándolo furiosamente, dirigiéndose a su vez a las escaleras más cercanas.

- Que... que... –farfullaba el ainu, muy nervioso y apurado por la reacción de la itako–. ¡Que eres una bruja insufrible!

- GRRR... ¡¡¡TE VOY A MATAR!!! –rugió Anna, saliendo de la piscina tan rápido como podía y Horo Horo salió escopeteado para que ésta no pudiera alcanzarlo.

- ¡AHHHHH! ¡SE HA VUELTO LOCAAAAAA! –gritaba Horo Horo, con lágrimas en los ojos, corriendo a toda prisa y, mirando hacia atrás suyo, vio a Anna con una cara que daba miedo y que parecía el mismísimo diablo en persona, y eso hizo que se le cambiara el rostro de una cara llorosa a una de terror–. ¡SÁLVESE QUIEN PUEDAAAAA! ¡ANNA ESTÁ POSEÍDAAAAA! ¡QUE ALGUIEN LA LLEVE A UN MANICOMIO O A DONDE SEAAAAAA!

- ¡VEN AQUÍ AHORA MISMO, IMBÉCIL! ¡HARÉ QUE TODAS TUS PALABRAS TE LAS METAS POR TODOS LOS ORIFICIOS DE TU CUERPO! –bramó Anna con furia, corriendo rápidamente y casi alcanzando al chico del norte, con una cara aterradora y temible–. ¡NO TE ESCAPARÁS, "LORO LORO"!

Horo Horo, intentando escapar, después de corretear por un momento en el jardín y esquivando la persecución, se metió en la mansión, ya que habría más obstáculos y personas para que Anna tuviera dificultades en alcanzarlo.

Yoh, absorto por lo que acababa de suceder, se quedó mirando la zona en donde se pusieron a discutir su amigo y su prometida. Dándose cuenta del supuesto "shock", sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro y decidió salir de la piscina, aunque de forma tranquila. Sabía que Horo Horo no tendría ninguna costilla rota o algo grave como para que lo ingresaran en un hospital, sólo tendría alguna que otra magulladura, unos pocos dientes rotos, y varios morados por el cuerpo.

Cuando llegó al salón se encontró una situación tensa: todos miraban con ansiedad y miedo cómo Horo Horo se protegía la cabeza con las manos y lloraba a mares en un rincón y Anna, en pie, tenía un puño en alto enfrente de él, con la mirada de una energúmena y la mandíbula desencajada de la rabia.

- So-so-socorroooo... –gimoteaba Horo Horo, rodeado por un charco formado por sus lágrimas.

- Va a haber una masacre... –susurró Tamao, mirando la escena, angustiada y con ojos llorosos.

Lo que no se esperó nadie, ocurrió. Yoh, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, se dirigió hacia donde estaban su novia y su amigo. Le envió una mirada cómplice y una sonrisa a Horo Horo a espaldas de su prometida, que el ainu captó sin entender, y el castaño, por sorpresa, cogió la mano con la que Anna iba a darle una buena propina de golpes a Horo Horo y con fuerza obligó a que la espalda de la sacerdotisa se pegara a su torso y la abrazó, rodeándola con sus brazos.

La rubia ahogó un grito de sorpresa. Rápidamente Horo Horo se levantó, pero no hizo nada más, solamente mirar a Yoh y Anna con preocupación. Anna se movió y se retorció como pudo, aunque ninguno de sus movimientos sirvió para escapar del abrazo de su prometido. Además, reparó en que todos los estaban viendo abrazados y en ropa de baño.

- Anna, deja tranquilo al pobre Horo Horo –dijo pausadamente el shaman.

- ¡¿Cómo quieres que lo deje tranquilo?! –se quejó la chica, lanzando miradas asesinas al peliazul y a su novio–. ¡Me ha llamado bruja! ¡Me ha insultado!

- Bueno, tú ya sabes lo exagerado que puede llegar a ser Horo, pero... él solamente estaba diciendo que, cuando tenga una novia, preferiría que no fuera como tú, sino que tenga otras cualidades y otros gustos acordes con sus deseos y su afinidad –explicó Yoh con calma, intentando transmitirle sosiego.

- ¿Pero tú ves correcto que me llame bruja? –inquirió, irónica, la itako.

- Creo que no, y en eso sí se debería de disculpar Horo Horo, pero por lo demás no le des la más mínima importancia. Además, todos sabemos cómo es él. Anda, Horo, pídele perdón –le instó Yoh a su amigo a que se disculpara.

- Yo... esto... Anna, no fue mi... intención... Yo lo dije de broma, ya sabes cómo comento las cosas y cómo soy... No sé el motivo por el que te llamé "Bruja". Creo que me dejé llevar por eso de tener novia y de cómo sería ella. Puede que a Yoh le gustes por una serie determinada de cosas tuyas o lo que sea, pero por mí, no me hagas caso, aunque yo tengo un ideal de novia un tanto diferente a ti. Pero, por favor, no tengas en cuenta lo que dije, ¿de acuerdo? Perdóname –pidió Horo Horo, encogiéndose de hombros cada vez más, como sintiéndose más pequeño e insignificante.

- De una buena te has librado, "Loro Loro". Que no se repita esto, por favor, que ya tengo bastante con soportar y aguantar mis problemas, para que ahora se me añadan más –dijo Anna, de mala gana, soltándose por fin de Yoh y dándole un pequeño coscorrón al ainu–. Pero te perdono, así que puedes estar tranquilo.

- Gra-gracias... –se sorprendió el ainu; al final, sí recibió un golpe, pero no tan fuerte, probablemente tendría un pequeño chichón en la cabeza, pero nada más, y no dolió tanto.

- Fiiiiu, menos mal –suspiraron los demás, tranquilos porque ya pasó el momento de tensión.

- Jijiji n-n –rió Yoh, contento.

- Oye, Manta –le llamó la atención Ryû, reaccionando–. Lo que ha acabado de pasar no afectará al tiempo que tengo de Internet, ¿verdad?

- No... pero te faltan tres minutos para acabar –contestó Manta, bufando aliviado, y el hombre del tupé siguió viendo una página web llamada "Los mejores peinados estrafalarios del mundo".

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Después de que los ánimos estuvieran más calmados, y que la pareja de novios se secara y se pusiera ropa normal, y todos terminaran de ver páginas en Internet, se tomaron té o café, según sus gustos, ya que era la hora de la merienda.

Yoh y Anna estaban sentados juntos, el shaman tomaba un café bombón y la itako un té al limón. Sin embargo, el que desentonaba de sobremanera era el chino, que no desaprovechaba la ocasión para tomarse su ansiado vaso de leche acompañado de unas chocolateadas magdalenas de China que trajo su hermana Jun.

Al final de todo, y viendo la hora, todos se dispusieron a salir de la mansión para irse al videoclub a alquilar una película para luego verla en casa. Claro estaba, Yoh y Anna eran los únicos que no lo sabían. A Yoh le pareció una buena idea eso de ir, no obstante, Anna pensaba y prefería quedarse en la mansión tranquilamente.

- ¿Bueno, qué opináis? ¿Os venís con nosotros? –les preguntó Manta, una vez que se lo dijeron.

- A mí me gustaría, pero no sé si... –decía Yoh, vacilante, pues quería saber la opinión de su pareja.

- Ve con ellos, Yoh –le aconsejó la rubia–. La verdad, yo preferiría quedarme aquí, si no es molestia. Quiero estar tranquila, y no me apetece mucho en estos momentos salir.

- ¿Seguro? –preguntó Yoh, algo preocupado.

- Sí, no te preocupes, yo estoy bien. Solamente que quiero estar aquí, tranquila, relajada, pendiente de mis cosillas y todo eso. Ve con tus amigos –asintió Anna.

- Vale, está bien –aceptó Yoh, un poco a regañadientes, ya que le gustaría que Anna fuera con ellos y con él.

- Bien, pues mejor será que nos vayamos ahora, porque si vamos antes allí no tendríamos que soportar al cúmulo de gente que vendrá después –informó Manta, levantándose y los demás hicieron lo mismo.

- Ok. Bueno, Anna, cuídate mientras nosotros nos vamos al videoclub, ¿eh? –dijo Yoh, mirando a su novia mientras los demás salían de la casa.

- Sí, tú tranquilo. Si necesito algo o me ocurre cualquier cosa, ya te llamo –sonrió Anna.

- Vale n.n ¡Chao!

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Abrió el grifo y dejó que la bañera se llenara de agua. Los baños calientes eran su perdición, le encantaban. Todo aquel que pensara que le gustarían los baños con agua fría se equivocaría por completo. En unos minutos se llenó casi a rebosar, cerró el grifo, se desnudó y entró en la bañera paulatinamente.

Suspiró de gozo al sentir el contacto del agua caliente con su piel. Se metió por entera en la bañera hasta el cuello, pues estaba semi-tumbada. Se mojó el pelo y la cara, y después de respirar volvió a suspirar. ¡Ah, esto era vida! ¡Y era lo que necesitaba en estos momentos, un baño relajante!

Activó un botoncito azul y en la bañera se encendió la función de "Hidromasaje". Los chorros de agua, que estaban en todas direcciones, golpeaban de una forma agradable todo su cuerpo, como si lo masajeara.

Más tarde, sobre la media hora, desactivó el hidromasaje, pues estaba como nueva. Cogió una esponja blanda de color blanco, echó en ella un gel aromático a lavanda y empezó a frotarla sobre su cuerpo para limpiarse todo el cloro y todo lo que tenía el agua de la piscina.

- Ah, que bien me siento... –susurró Anna, sintiéndose muy a gusto–. Tanto estrés pasa factura... pero era esto lo que necesitaba para reponerme y recargar las pilas...

Pasó la esponja por su cuello y sus hombros... Le recordaba cierta situación... Recordaba cómo Yoh la besaba y acariciaba su cuerpo con esa sensualidad inusitada, cómo se rendía a sus pies por esas caricias y besos, cómo se dejaba dominar en esos momentos por él... Esos besos que hacían que gozara y esas caricias que provocaban su placer...

¿Por qué tenía que recordar esto? ¿Por qué comparaba a Yoh con una esponja?

- Grrr –gruñó, poniendo los ojos en blanco–. Por favor, Anna, Yoh es mucho mejor que una simple esponja.

Bufó con resignación. No pensaba que aparte de Yoh, a ella también las hormonas le afectasen. Y no era muy común en ella, pues intentaba controlarlas sin mucho esfuerzo. Pero después de la noche anterior... lo dudaba mucho.

Encendió la radio un poco (que tenía incorporada la bañera), a ver si se le pasaba la posible "calentura" del momento. Tuvo la mala suerte de que en ese instante estaban emitiendo el nuevo single de Bob, gruñó de nuevo del fastidio y cambió de emisora que, por el contrario, daba música clásica. Por lo que pudo oír, era un concierto en directo, en el que los músicos tocaban una pieza musical del "Cascanueces".

Movió un poco los pies en el agua, siguiendo el compás de la música, que se le hizo bastante amena, para acompañar el resto de su tarea de bañarse. Una vez bien enjabonada, procedió a lavarse el pelo con un champú neutro de olor a jazmín, dándose pequeños masajes con la yema de los dedos. Con la regadera de la bañera se aclaró con agua el cabello.

Terminó de bañarse y quitó la radio, pero no quiso salirse de la tina, quería relajarse, cerrar los ojos, no pensar y respirar hondo para que los pensamientos se los llevara el agua...

De repente, escuchó un ruido proveniente de afuera, y abrió los ojos. No se movió, pero intentó escuchar en la medida de lo posible quién entraba en la casa. Oyó voces, a pesar de que la puerta del cuarto de baño estaba cerrada: ya habían venido Yoh y sus amigos del videoclub. Miró el pequeño reloj que había en el cuarto de baño, y su vista alcanzó ver que había pasado más de una hora y medía desde que se habían ido y desde que ella estaba bañándose.

- Vaya, me he quedado una hora y media aquí... Creo que ya va siendo hora de que me levante y me seque... ¡pero no me apetece! Me quedaré un poquito más... –ronroneó Anna, cerrando los ojos de nuevo y sumergiéndose en el agua hasta que le llegase a la punta de la nariz, haciendo burbujas con la boca.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

¡Vaya que Manta sí tenía razón...! Llegaron justo a tiempo que la tienda empezaba a recibir clientes a montones. Cuando estuvieron allí, cada uno se fue por una sección del videoclub a coger los DVD que más les convencían. Y, por unanimidad, decidieron ver "Star Wars III: La venganza de los Sith".

El alquiler de la película por 3 días equivalía a 785 yenes y, por supuesto, Yoh se ofreció a pagar el alquiler de la película. No tardaron mucho en ir al videoclub y elegir la película. Incluso fueron a una tienda de comestibles a comprar bolsas de palomitas, de patatas fritas, de frituras y de aperitivos, además de refrescos; más que nada para acompañarlos con la película (como si fuera en el cine). No hacía falta decir que todo lo había pagado el Asakura.

Al llegar a la casa, Ryû, Lyserg, Len y Horo Horo se fueron a la cocina a dejar los bártulos, Manta dejó en la mesa del salón el disco con la carátula de la película y Yoh iba a ir al cuarto de baño. Pero olió un aroma a jazmín cerca...

- Humm... qué bien huele... –olisqueó el shaman, cerrando los ojos.

- Ese olor proviene de la segunda planta... –murmuró Pilika, los dos estaban cerca de la entrada de las escaleras, y desde allí se podía oler dicho aroma.

- ¿Señorita Anna? ¿Dónde está? –preguntó Tamao, mirando en todas direcciones, a ver si la veía.

- Creo que ya sabemos dónde está... ¡Jeje, Anna se está dando un bañito relajante! –reveló Yoh.

- Ah, entonces será que la dejemos tranquila –dijo Tamao.

- En fin, me voy a mi habitación –anunció Pilika, yéndose.

- Yo me iré al cuarto de baño de abajo, que veo que el segundo está ocupado n.n –dijo Yoh, riendo.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Cuando vio que abajo no había mucho movimiento, salió de la bañera, se colocó su albornoz y su toalla en la cabeza para secarse y vació la tina de agua. Estiró las piernas y los brazos y bostezó. Se quedaría horas y horas en la bañera si por ella fuera. Pero también tenía vida fuera del cuarto de baño.

Después de haberlo acomodado todo un poco, abrió la puerta y miró hacia ambos lados para ver si veía alguien. Viendo que no había moros en la costa, salió silenciosamente del cuarto de baño, procurando no hacer ruido para que nadie se enterara.

De poco le sirvió, porque alguien le hizo cosquillas en las axilas y no pudo aguantarse la risa. No duró mucho el ataque de risa y, enfadada porque la habían descubierto, se volvió sobre sus talones para ver a su atacante.

- ¡Yoh! ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?

- Jeje, Annita, no lo pude evitar, jijiji n.n

- Sabes que no me gusta que me vean así, con estas pintas... ¬¬

- Es que parecías una ladrona, mirando hacia todos lados, para que nadie te pillase... Jiji, y eso me hizo mucha gracia xD

- Bueno, vale, sí, pero... ¿qué hacías por aquí?

- Nada en particular. Estaba en mi habitación un poquito y, al salir, vi cómo te ibas del cuarto de baño y me escondí para que no me vieras, jijiji n.n

- Yoh, deja de reírte ¬¬

- Jijijijiji xD

- Eres un caso u.ú

- Anda, Annita, no te enfades conmigo porque te haya hecho cosquillas, te veía muy seria y quería que te rieras. ¡No olvides que soy tu novio! –dijo Yoh, meloso, abrazando a Anna.

- O///o –se sorprendió ella, paralizada, aunque no dijo nada.

- n///n Mi Annita... –besaba su frente, abrazado a ella y meciéndola suavemente hacia los lados.

- Yoh... preferiría que me dejases de abrazar, porque no me gustaría que nos vieran así... u///u –pidió Anna, con vergüenza.

- Bueeeeno, vale –aceptó Yoh con una sonrisa, y la dejó de abrazar–. Peeero quiero que te quites el albornoz, te vistas y te pongas ropa bonita para que estés guapa n.n

- O///o ¿Y... eso?

- Pues porque quiero nOn ¡Y quiero verte guapa y preciosa para poder presumir de novia!

- O///O Yoh... esto... Bueno, vale, me iré... a mi habitación a vestirme –dijo Anna, marchándose a su cuarto.

- ¡GUAPAAAA! nOn –la piropeó Yoh, Anna se dio la vuelta, más roja aún.

- Yoh, por favor, para ú///ù –suplicó ella entre dientes.

- Jijijiji n////n Te espero abajo, ¡guapa! –dijo Yoh, lanzándole un beso y yéndose escaleras abajo.

- Ay... u////u –suspiró la sacerdotisa, encaminándose a su habitación.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

La cena estaba riquísima: habían pedido... ¡pizzas! De hecho, pidieron cinco pizzas tamaño familiar con champiñones, atún, queso, tomate, beicon, aceitunas... ¡un surtido variado! El que más comió fue, claro está, Horo Horo. Comieron en la cocina, ya que estaba acondicionada para que también fuera un comedor, y mientras comían charlaban de sus cosas.

Una vez terminada la hora de comer, las chicas preparaban los aperitivos, las bebidas y los piscolabis y los llevaban al salón, y los chicos fregaban los platos, vasos y cubiertos, sacaban la basura y arreglaban la cocina. ¿Quién había dicho que las cosas de la casa eran tarea de las mujeres?

Manta, que junto con Fausto sacaron la basura, se fue al salón a abrir la cubierta de la carátula a ver cuántos capítulos tenía la película. Encendió el aparato del DVD y colocó el disco. Lo malo es que alcanzar la pantalla le resultaba una tarea difícil, así que fue Yoh quien encendió la pantalla plana de plasma.

- Ay, Manta, que no llegas, jajaja –rió Yoh de forma afable.

- Jo, he crecido un tanto, pero necesito crecer un poco más ¬3¬ –dijo fastidiado Oyamada.

- Tranquilo, no te preocupes. ¿Sabes cuánto dura la película, por casualidad? –preguntó el castaño con curiosidad.

- Pues 134 minutos, que si lo dividimos por 60 minutos... –Manta empezaba a hacer los cálculos.

- Haría un total de 2 horas con 23 minutos, aproximadamente –finalizó Yoh, sonriendo.

- O.o Vaya, te has hecho muy inteligente, amigo. De vago tienes lo que no demuestras en conocimientos –dijo Manta, sorprendido por la velocidad que ha tenido Yoh en resolver el cálculo.

- Jeje, las matemáticas no son un misterio para mí

- Ah... o.o

- Pues las matemáticas las odio –dijo Horo Horo, entrando en el salón–. Se me dan fatal, eso de los números no es lo mío...

- Jeje. Pues entonces no me explico cómo puedes estar en Ingeniería Informática, porque creo que habrá muchos números de por medio, ¿no?

- Sí, así que toca aguantarse. A ver si en verano me voy a Hokkaidô unos días y en el jardín que tenemos en casa les pongo unos aspersores a las plantas para que crezcan y las abono con algún compuesto sin que repercute al medio ambiente.

- Lo único que te faltaría es alistarte a Green Peace xD –rieron a coro Manta y Yoh.

- ¬¬ No tiene ninguna gracia. Además, ¿qué tiene de malo concienciarse y ser ecológico?

- Nada, nada nwnUU –dijeron entre sonrisas los dos.

- Bah, no entendéis en absoluto mi sueño: ¡Construir un enorme campo de plantas para todo el mundo! –se emocionó Horo Horo, alzando un puño al aire y colocando una mano en su pecho como signo de solemnidad.

- Pues sigo pensando que es una auténtica tontería –le susurró Manta a Yoh.

- ¡TE HE OIDO! ¡NO ES NINGUNA TONTERÍA! ¡ESO LO VOY A HACER POR MIS QUERIDOS KOROPOKKURUS! –gritó Horo Horo, cabreado.

- Esto me suena... Me parece haberlo oído en alguna parte -.- –murmuró Yoh en sus adentros, reflexionando.

- No tenéis vergüenza... –sollozó el ainu, sintiéndose incomprendido–. ¡Oye, Yoh, me dijiste una vez que cuando fueras Shaman King harías realidad mi sueño! ¿Qué pasa con eso?

- Pues que lo haré realidad cuando vaya a Hokkaidô, así que por eso no te preocupes n.n –le sonrió Yoh.

- Bueno, está bien. Haced sitio... ¡que voy! –exclamó el peliazul, sentándose de forma brusca e "incivilizada" en el sofá.

- Siempre armando jaleo, ¿por qué no paras ya de una buena vez? –entró en escena Len, cruzándose de brazos y viendo a Horo Horo tan pancho en el sofá rascándose la barriga.

- ¿Algún problema conmigo? ¬¬

- Pues sí, que no tienes decencia ni modales cuando hay gente delante ¬¬

- Yo me siento como me da la gana ¬¬

- Que sepas que estás en la casa de Yoh y Anna, y que estamos aquí porque Yoh así lo quiere ¬¬

- Yoh es amigo mío, y entre los amigos hay confianza, y no creo que a él le importe que me sienta como en mi casa, ¿no? ¬¬

- Eres un crío, no entiendes nada, maleducado ¬¬

- ¿Qué has dicho? ¬¬

- ¡Lo que estás oyendo! ¬¬

- ¡Chicos, chicos! No sería conveniente discutir, ahora vamos a ver la película y... –decía Ryû, interponiéndose en la discusión para que haya paz.

- ¡Tú no te metas! –le gritaron los dos al hombre del tupé, que se sintió indignado.

- ¡Vaya! Y yo que intentaba arreglar la situación... ¿y así es cómo me lo agradecéis?

- Ryû, no es necesario que lo hagas, ya sabes que son así, nunca paran de discutir –le dijo Pilika, entrando al salón con las demás chicas (había que decir que antes se fueron a la cocina para preparar lo último que quedaba de aperitivos: palomitas), portando grandes cuencos llenos de palomitas recién hechas.

- A mí me gustaría que dejasen de pelear, pero creo que sus personalidades y sus puntos de vista son incompatibles –dio su opinión Tamao, algo triste por la situación.

- Si por mí fuera, les daría un tirón de orejas –les regañó Jun.

- Pues por mí, que se maten, porque me daría igual... –bufó Anna con irritación, harta.

- –los demás se quedaron helados por lo dicho de la sacerdotisa.

- ¿Qué miráis? Si están todo el rato peleándose, al final con ellos va a comenzar la Tercera Guerra Mundial. ¡Y es que ya me sacan de quicio con sus discusiones y peleas! –explicó ella–. Parece ser que no saben lo que significan las palabras "Paz" y "Silencio", porque en esta casa no existe ninguna de las dos por el momento.

- Anna tiene algo de razón, deberíais de dejaros de tonterías y hacer las paces. Además, habéis empezado la discusión por una tontería –dijo Yoh, mirando a ambos–. Len, veo bien que le adviertas que debe tener modales en una casa que no es suya por legitimidad, pero tampoco es plan que le estés criticando todo el rato. Horo Horo, como ya ves, sabes que me gusta que estés con nosotros y que también te sientas como en tu casa, ya que tenemos confianza (no solamente contigo, sino con todos), pero dentro de unos límites y unas reglas de convivencia que sean del agrado de todos, porque todos convivimos aquí, y puede que ciertas actitudes no les sientan bien a otros. ¿Comprendido?

- Sí –asintieron los dos causantes de la discusión, algo arrepentidos.

- Pues veamos la película de una vez, que ya tengo ganas –pidió Manta, deseando ver "Star Wars".

- De acuerdo n.n –aceptó Yoh–. Pónganse cómodos, señoras y señores, que empieza la película.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Batallas galácticas, condes corruptos, sables láser, el poder de la fuerza, el lado oscuro de ésta, jedis, padawans, el grupo de los sith, clones, alienígenas y planetas cosmopolitas, naves espaciales sofisticadas...

Todos miraban la película con los ojos como platos, parecía que no habían visto nada igual. Las chicas se agarraban a todo lo que podían o cerraban los ojos en las escenas violentas o las que podrían dar miedo, en cambio, a los chicos las peleas eran algo que les gustaba, a veces se levantaban de sus asientos cuando había un momento clave, siendo partidarios de los buenos (los jedi) e insultando a los malos (los sith).

La pantalla era grande y el Home Cinema hacía que cada episodio de la película, en todas sus escenas, fueran más emocionantes. Casi la casa vibraba al tener el volumen altísimo a causa de los altavoces que formaban el Home Cinema.

Ahora estaban viendo una escena en la que aparecía un robot-androide con cuatro brazos, feúcho y además tosía como un poseso, con la voz jadeante. Pilika, Jun y Tamao hacían ascos con la boca, horrorizadas con ese ser tan monstruoso y feo. Horo Horo, bromeando, le dijo a Ryû "Como sigas fumando, vas a ser igualito a éste xD".

Sin embargo, la que se aburría de sobremanera era Anna. No le apetecía en estos momentos ver una película. Cada dos por tres bostezaba por el aburrimiento, y miraba a todas las direcciones menos a la televisión. Miró a su prometido, el cual tenía la vista fija en la pantalla del televisor.

- Yoh... –lo miró de reojo, tocándole el hombro con un dedo.

- ¿Sí? O.O –preguntó Yoh, con la mirada en la pantalla exclusivamente.

- Me aburro... –le susurró ella.

- ¿Cómo? –dijo Yoh, no atendiendo como debiera a su prometida, pero sí al televisor–. ¡Pero si está interesantísimo! O.O

- Ya sé que la película está interesante... pero es que en estos momentos no me apetece verla... Preferiría verla otro día y... contigo, los dos juntos... –le proponía Anna, casi atrayendo a su prometido para que dejara de ver la tele–. Me gustaría dar un paseo... por favor.

- ¿Eh? O.o –Yoh oyó lo que parecían ser "palabras mágicas" para sus oídos y palabras posibles para que dejara su ensimismamiento en la película–. Vale, está bien n.n Chicos, perdonad un momento, pero yo y Anna vamos a dar un paseo. Seguid disfrutando de la película, ¿eh?

- Vale, muy bien –dijeron los demás, absortos, mirando la pantalla (casi les daba igual si alguien la ve o no), excepto Manta.

- Pero Yoh, ¿no la vas a ver? –preguntó su amigo.

- Jeje, no te preocupes, siempre puedo alquilarla cuando quiera o, por el contrario, comprarla n.n Así que no hay ningún problema, vosotros ved la película. Ahora nos apetece dar un paseo –dijo Yoh, tranquilizando a Manta para que no se preocupara.

- Está bien. De acuerdo.

- Jeje, bueno, que nos vamos. ¡Chao!

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Las dulces estrellas del cielo parpadeaban con la luz que desprendían. La noche era calurosa, pero no por eso el parque estaba vacío. Más bien estaba medio-lleno.

Muchas parejas daban románticos paseos cogidas de la mano, y dirigiéndose miradas acarameladas y llenas de amor.

Familias formadas por padres e hijos paseando, comprando unos helados o sentados en los bancos, mirando cómo sus hijos jugaban en los columpios y toboganes.

Amos con sus mascotas para que hicieran sus necesidades.

Pandillas que salían a las discotecas o a la calle para hacer gamberradas.

En general, todo el mundo paseaba en todas las direcciones, o se quedaban en sitios concretos según qué objetivos deseaban. Y, muchos de ellos, iban en dirección hacia el parque que frecuentaba una pareja que se divisaba a lo lejos.

Ese era su parque, que últimamente había sido remodelado y mejorado. Se sentaron en el banco perfecto para ellos, enfrente de la fuente del pez payaso.

- Ay... –suspiró el chico, cruzando las piernas–. Me pregunto cómo irá la película...

- ¿Te arrepientes de haberte venido conmigo y no estar viéndola? –le preguntó la chica, triste, y sus rubios cabellos taparon su cara.

- No, qué va. ¡Prefiero estar contigo cien mil pares de veces! –exclamó Yoh, abrazando a Anna.

- ¿En serio? –volvió a preguntar ella, con el semblante serio.

- Por supuesto –dijo Yoh, acariciando las mejillas de su novia–. Además, la película puede esperar... ¡mi novia no!

- u//////u

- Jiji n////n Me gustas mucho cuando te sonrojas, estás preciosa.

- No digas más esas cosas, que me haces sentir vergüenza... ¬///¬

- Si lo dices por el público que hay en el parque, no te preocupes, ten en cuenta que hay muchas parejas también paseando por aquí, y nosotros somos una de ellas, así que eso no te tiene que molestar. Es mejor que estemos cariñosos a que estemos peleando, ¿no te parece?

- Mejor me callo ¬///¬

- Jijijijiji n///n Estás adorable con lo que te has puesto –decía Yoh mientras besaba la mejilla de Anna.

- Yoh, eres un cursi... -/////-

- Jeje, pues a mí me gusta serlo... Y me gusta darte mimos y decirte lo mucho que te quiero y cuánto me gustas... Estás tan preciosa...

- ¿Cómo hago para que te calles?

- Jajajaja, si me das un besito en mis labios, quizás me calle por un tiempo n.n

Dicho y hecho. Anna lo besó en los labios que, aunque estuviera avergonzada, lo besaba con cariño y amor. Yoh era así, y no tendría porqué cambiarlo, le gustaba a su manera, y esa era una faceta suya que tendría que aguantar y aceptar, pero así era tierno y adorable. La mimaba en sobremanera, sin duda alguna, quizás por el hecho de que tanto él como ella no habían recibido esos mimos y ese amor en la niñez o adolescencia por parte de la familia (padres o abuelos), cosa que Anna no tenía o a lo mejor tuvo una vez, en alguna ocasión. Y el shaman lo recibió poco, por eso de ser fuerte y de entrenar para acabar con Hao.

¡Pero es que también era un cursi! ¡Y un cursi casi con mayúsculas! ¿Eso lo tendría que soportar, o más bien aceptar? Mejor que se corriera un tupido velo para quitar esa afirmación rotunda con respecto a lo de cursi. Ella no sería cursi para nada, en absoluto, ni muerta se comportaría tan... cursi en exceso.

¡Ah, pero ahora cursi de nada! ¡Qué va! El muy gracioso metía su lengua con disimulo entre los labios de ella. ¡Qué pillo, se le veía venir! Ya conocía la táctica de Yoh: se ponía muy cursi, mimoso y adulador al principio para conseguir lo que quiere y... ¡zas!, los resultados son prósperos, haciendo que la partida la gane él. Por eso estaba tan cursi, para obtener una excusa perfecta para besarla... ¡y con lengua! ¡Cómo se lo escondía!

Siguió un poco su "juego" hasta que paró de besarle, inmediatamente Yoh puso una cara de cordero degollado, dando lugar a que Anna pensara que estaba todavía insatisfecho.

- ¿Ya? ¿Sólo eso? O.ò

- Sí, sólo eso –afirmó la rubia, con una sonrisa traviesa.

- Eso no vale x(

- Estabas deseando besarme, es que no te lo podías ni reprimir, ¿eh?

- ¬¬ Jo, ¿y qué pasa con eso? ¿No puedo besarte?

- Sí, pero es que lo hacías de una manera... un tanto sospechosa.

- ¿Cómo que "sospechosa"?

- Bah, déjalo, total, si al final conseguiste lo que querías...

- No entiendo nada o.o

Anna rió por la confusión que tenía en la cabeza Yoh. Para unas cosas se hacía el maduro y adulto, y para otras tantas era un crío y un inocente que no se entera de las cosas evidentes. El muchacho la abrazó mientras ésta seguía riendo, suspiró sin entender nada y miraba a la gente que pasaba caminando por su lado. A unos pocos metros, vio a una pandilla de niños de no más de 10 años agolpados enfrente de un carrito de helados, mientras el heladero servía un helado de coco y cacahuete a una niña castaña de cabellos rizados sujetos en un lazo, formando una coleta.

- Oye, ¿quieres un helado? –le preguntó el shaman a la sacerdotisa, que hace un buen rato paró de reír.

- ¿Lo comprarás tú? –lo observó con atención, abriendo los ojos.

- Por supuesto n-n –afirmó el castaño.

- En serio, Yoh, no deberías de tener tantas molestias conmigo... –dijo apurada la chica–. No es necesario que me lo compres, ya lo pagaré yo...

- Insisto, quiero regalarte un helado n-n

- Bueno, está bien –aceptó la itako, sintiendo que la sangre iba a sus mejillas por aquella ofrenda–. Quisiera... un helado de chocolate con menta.

- Vale, ningún problema n-n –dijo Yoh, levantándose del asiento–. Quédate aquí, ya voy yo, además, también me pediré para mí un helado.

Anna observaba cómo Yoh se dirigía al puesto y esperaba a que estuviera libre (ya que el turno era de los niños), así que mientras esperaba escuchaba la radio de sus audífonos naranjas y miraba a los niños, algo curioso y enternecido a un mismo tiempo. ¡Qué alegría y energía desprendían por doquier!

A los 3 minutos, los niños se fueron riendo a las zonas de diversión, y Yoh tuvo la oportunidad de pedir un gran helado de chocolate y menta para Anna, una limonada, una naranjada, y un generoso helado de fresa y nata. Suponiendo eso, Anna pensó que Yoh también querría un helado. Cuatro cosas llevaba en ambas manos al encaminarse al banco donde ella estaba.

- Toma, Annita, aquí está tu helado de menta y chocolate, como tú me pediste –dijo Yoh, entregándole el helado a su prometida.

- Gracias –sonrió ella como muestra de agradecimiento–. ¿Y esas tres cosas?

- Ah, se me olvidó, jeje. Este es un helado de fresa y nata, para mí, ya que me apetecía. Y en cuanto a estos granizados... pues uno es para mí y otro para ti. El tuyo es el de limón –explicó Yoh entre risitas suyas tan típicas.

- Pues, otra vez, gracias, la verdad es que me apetecía también algo de beber –admitió ella, cogiendo también la limonada.

- Jeje, si es que estoy en todo n.n

- Bueno, pues entonces... que aproveche, ¿no?

- Sí, ¡que aproveche! n.n

El muchacho comía ansiadamente su helado, estaba muy rico. Sin embargo, Anna sólo dio dos bocados a su helado y se quedó pensativa, mirando primeramente el suelo y después el cielo, cuajado de brillantes estrellas.

Pensaba de todo... pensaba lo mismo cuando estaba en la piscina. Pensaba en su relación con Yoh, con sus amigas y amigos, sus compañeras y compañeros, con la familia de Yoh, pensaba su situación actual, pasada y... la futura. ¿Cómo será su vida dentro de tres o cuatro años, cuando terminasen sus carreras? ¿Cuándo se casarían?

Había otra pregunta que, aunque le daba vergüenza formulársela, era totalmente normal y casi evidente... ¿cuántos encuentros íntimos tendrían él y ella? ¿Muchos o pocos? Porque... a ella le gustó la noche anterior, para qué engañarnos. Pero... tampoco sería adecuado estar tan obsesionados con el tema, porque al final decaerían a la enfermedad o a la adicción extrema.

O mucho peor... ¿y si, antes de casados, se quedaba embarazada? La idea de un hijo antes del matrimonio la bloqueaba. Además, no se sentía lo suficientemente preparada para ser madre y afrontar esa especie de aventura. Claro que le gustaría formar una familia con Yoh y tener un hijo, pero por el momento no era muy recomendable hacer cosas ciegamente. Tanto el shaman como la itako no habían puesto medios ayer. Si esto continuara... podría pasar que viniera un hijo en camino.

- ¿Qué mira usted, bella sacerdotisa? ¿Adivinando el futuro que le deparan las estrellas?

La rubia se asustó por la intervención de Yoh mientras pensaba. Vio que la miraba fijamente, con una sonrisa bonachona. Ya se había terminado su helado y a la naranjada le faltaba casi nada para que el vaso estuviera totalmente vacío.

- Bueno... –decía Anna, reaccionando y volviendo al tiempo presente–. Estaba pensando en mis cosas... Cosas que nos pueden pasar en el futuro. Creo que pensar en él puede que ayude a hacer cosas de manera no precipitada, sino pensada y calculada.

- Pero tampoco sirve pensar en un futuro incierto. Nadie sabe lo que nos deparará el futuro, por eso es mejor vivir el presente. Con el presente, nosotros construimos poco a poco nuestro futuro.

- Tienes razón, no es bueno lamentarse ahora –asintió ella.

- ¿Te estás lamentando? –preguntó Yoh, preocupado.

- No, solamente estoy pensando... no estoy triste, te lo aseguro –respondió Anna, viendo la cara triste de su novio.

- Vale... Venga, termínate tu helado, que si no te lo comes se te va a derretir –le advirtió Yoh, señalando el helado de Anna, que se empezaba a derretir.

- ¡Cierto! –acabó de darse cuenta la chica y le dio un buen bocado al helado.

- Jijiji n.n ¡Qué graciosa estás!

- ¬¬ Ja... pero podrías haberme avisado antes, ¿no te parece? –Anna hablaba con la boca llena del helado y le dio un sorbo al granizado de limonada para que pudiera tragar todo el contenido de su boca.

- XD ¡Eres única, Annita! ¡Jajaja!

- ¡No te rías! –le gritó la sacerdotisa con los churretes de chocolate alrededor de los labios, simulando un bigote y una perilla.

- ¡Jajajaja! xD –reía Yoh por la visión de su Annita–. ¡Pareces... la mujer barbuda de los circos! ¡Jajajaja! XD

- ¡Ostras! –se dio cuenta la rubia, cogiendo un pañuelo de papel que tenía en el bolsillo de su falda vaquera y se limpió la boca, avergonzada–. ¡En vez de reírte, podrías habérmelo dicho, tonto! Mira que dando un espectáculo...

- Jijijiji –se desternillaba el shaman, quitándose las lágrimas de la risa e intentando tranquilizarse para no volver a tener un ataque de risa–. Ay, Annita, tranquila, que reírse no es nada malo, incluso de uno mismo. Y si te mira la gente, pues bueno, ninguno te conoce. Yo soy el único de aquí que sí. Anda, tómate con tranquilidad el helado y el granizado, que ya no están tan derretidos porque te has comido de ellos la gran parte.

- ¬¬ La próxima vez, avisa. Qué vergüenza... hasta te has reído de mí por las pintas que tenía...

- Había que reconocer que estabas muy linda y graciosa a la vez, parecías una niña... n.n

- Prefiero terminar el helado y no hablar más de este episodio que ha acabado de ocurrir ¬¬

Pues eso fue lo que hizo, Anna se tomó su tiempo en tomarse su helado y el granizado de limón, y ambas cosas las tiró a la papelera clasificadora de papel, vidrio, plástico y materiales orgánicos en la que rezaba esta frase "Conciénciate y cuida de la naturaleza".

Una vez que había vuelto, inmediatamente su prometido se levantó del banco y la invitó a que dieran una vuelta por el parque. Yoh tomó la iniciativa de coger la mano de la rubia y llevarla por aquellos sitios del parque que le apetecía andar, Anna sólo se dejaba llevar, sus pies caminaban solos y su mirada iba hacia el frente y, muy de vez en cuando, su prometido.

Durante todo el trayecto no hablaron, prefirieron estar en silencio y solamente oír los otros ruidos que había a su alrededor. A la media hora, más o menos, se dirigieron a la mansión. Y el shaman, al abrir la puerta, se encontró con que las chicas estaban llorando a lágrima viva y los chicos estaban en tensión y serios.

Pilika se dio cuenta de que éstos llegaron y los miró con cara llorosa, informándoles de su pena.

- Ay, qué pena... No sabéis lo que os habéis perdido... Anakin se pasó al lado oscuro de la fuerza por culpa de Palpatine, Padmé está sufriendo mucho, y encima Anakin ha matado a los pequeños padawans, que no tenían la culpa de nada... –contaba Pilika con la cara surcada de lágrimas y con la voz audiblemente afectada.

- Oh, qué pena más grande... –murmuró Anna con ironía.

- Snif, ¿por qué tiene que pasar esto? –se preguntaba Tamao, limpiándose con un pañuelo los ojos llorosos.

- ¿A dónde os habéis ido? –preguntó Manta a la pareja, dejando un poco de lado la pantalla.

- Al parque, un rato, a pasear y nos tomamos un helado porque había un vendedor con su carrito de helados –explicó el castaño.

- Está bien... ¿qué vais a hacer ahora?

- Pues... no lo sé, la verdad. Parece que ya le falta poco a la película, así que no creo que tenga sentido verla. Me iré a mi habitación, que estoy algo cansado.

- No te preocupes, como dices, siempre queda alquilarla de nuevo o comprársela, jaja. Bueno, voy a seguir viendo la película para saber qué pasa –dijo Manta, mirando de nuevo el televisor.

- Anna, ¿qué vas a hacer tú? –inquirió el shaman.

- Supongo que también me iré a mi habitación –contestó ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

- De acuerdo. Bueno, chicos, que nos vamos a dormir, disfrutad de lo que queda de peli, ¿de acuerdo? –dijo Yoh, yéndose ya a las escaleras junto con Anna.

- Sí –contestaron de forma monosílaba todos, absortos con la película.

Subieron al piso donde tenían las habitaciones y se quedaron parados en la entrada del cuarto de la itako, para que Yoh pudiera darle las buenas noches. Sin embargo, Anna abrazó al shaman como si no quisiera despegarse de él.

- Yoh... ¿podemos dormir juntos? –preguntó la rubia con la cabeza gacha, la verdad es que le apetecía estar con él, abrazados en la cama mientras dormían.

El Asakura no se esperó esa propuesta por parte de su prometida, pero en verdad le agradaba esa proposición. No era necesario responder con un "Sí" o un "Por supuesto", sólo un beso en los labios hizo falta para que la itako entendiera que le gustaba la idea de dormir juntos.

Se separaron y la chica dijo "En mi habitación", quedaba claro que dormirían en su habitación. Cada uno se fue a su cuarto a cambiarse y a ponerse los pijamas. La sacerdotisa se puso un camisón blanco, deshizo la cama y se adentró en ella a esperar a su prometido.

Éste no tardó mucho y abrió la puerta con el permiso de Anna y entró en la habitación con un pijama negro con pequeñas rayas verticales amarillas.

- ¡Hola! ¿Has visto qué pronto me he vestido? –preguntó el shaman, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Ya lo veo –rió la chica–. Anda, métete en mi cama, que tengo frío.

- Oh, es increíble que Anna Kyôyama tenga frío cuando se acerca el verano. ¡Qué fuerte me parece! –se rió Yoh, adentrándose en la cama.

- Pero es cierto, así que no te rías ¬3¬

- Ay, pero qué graciosa es mi Annita –dijo Yoh, abrazando a Anna.

- ¬¬ A mí no me hace gracia, pero por lo menos ya me estás dando calor con tu abrazo u-u –murmuró Anna, con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de su prometido.

- Jiji, te amo, Anna –le susurraba Yoh al oído, haciendo que Anna se inmutara–. Y me alegro mucho por eso, porque tú serás mi futura esposa y la madre de mis hijos.

No hacía falta decir que la sacerdotisa se puso roja y, en sus adentros, sonriera. Yoh era tan atento con ella, y que pensara esas cosas de ella hacía que su corazón se derritiera. El shaman la abrazó más fuerte entre sus brazos, gozando de la única tranquilidad que reinaba en la habitación.

Sin embargo, se oían los ruidos (que provenían del Home Cinema) de unos sables láser, una música inquietante, típica de banda sonora envuelta en un clima de acción, y a alguien decir "Tú eras el Elegido".

De repente, Yoh dejó de abrazar a Anna y se escondió por entre las sábanas, no mostrando ni su cuerpo, ni su rostro y ni siquiera su pelo. Anna se extrañó por ese comportamiento tan repentino. Pasaron así dos minutos de extremo silencio, Anna estaba desesperada, moviendo las sábanas de un lado a otro para ver a Yoh y que dejara de hacer tonterías, pero era imposible (él tenía más fuerza que ella), ¿qué le ocurría a su prometido? Sin esperarlo, oyó una voz escalofriante por debajo de las sábanas.

- Ahhh... Cómo la necesito... necesito... necesito... beber...

- O.o ¿Yoh? ¿Eres tú? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué te pasa? –preguntaba ella, algo inquieta (y un poquito enfadada).

- Ahhh... necesito beber... Estoy sediento... Tengo que beber...

- ¿Beber? O.o –se extrañó ella, dejando el supuesto enfado.

- Sí, beber... Necesito beber... ¡Sangre!

- ¿Sa-sangre? ó.ò –susurró ella, notando cómo se estremecía su cuerpo del... ¿miedo?

- Sangre... Necesito sangre... mucha sangre... Estoy muy sediento de sangre... Y ya sé cómo conseguirla...

- ¿Có... Cómo? Ó.ò

- La sangre más apetecible de todas proviene de un cuello suave, delicado y fino, de piel clara para poder observar las venas que surcan por él gracias a mi gran visión vampírica...

- ... Ó-Ò –Anna estaba muda, no decía absolutamente nada, ¿cómo era capaz su novio de decir semejantes cosas?

- Y sabe mejor la sangre de una mujer joven, allí reside toda su vitalidad y juventud... perfecta para mí... ¡y aquí está!

Yoh salió de su supuesto escondite, emitiendo un rugido y con las manos haciendo de garras, dándole un susto a Anna, la cual chilló, y se abalanzó al cuello de su prometida.

Lo mordió sutil y delicadamente, después su lengua lo lamió con lentitud. Claro está, no le hizo sangre, todo se trataba de una broma del shaman y, quizás, de un juego. Anna se quedó callada y, viendo que realmente Yoh no estaba poseído por un espíritu maligno (¿cómo podía ser eso? ¡Imposible!) o algo por el estilo y que no le hizo ninguna herida, cogió el pelo del shaman y empezó a acariciarlo con sus dos manos, cerrando los ojos, y se dejó llevar por esas agradables caricias en su cuello. Antes estuvo tentada en insultarle y abofetearle por el susto que le había dado, pero se lo pensó mejor y decidió no hacer esas cosas que se le pasaban por la mente.

Entretanto, seguía sucediéndose el ruido del salón, con los altavoces a un volumen considerable para escuchar mejor, si cabe, la película futurista que veían los amigos de Yoh. Sin embargo, esto no molestaba al shaman… pero había que decir que la itako, a pesar de sentirse a gusto con Yoh, no le parecía buena idea el hecho de que éste empezara a acariciar sus muslos. ¿Yoh quería ir a más?

- Yoh…

- Mmm… ¿qué? –preguntó el chico, bastante entretenido en su tarea.

- Por favor, para… no quiero que sigas… -decía ella, algo molesta.

- ¿Por qué? –protestó como un niño pequeño, dejando su tarea y mirando a su prometida como un cordero degollado.

- Porque sí, y porque lo digo yo. Además, dije que íbamos a dormir…

- Ya, y claro que te dije que sí, que íbamos a dormir, pero no sólo quiero eso precisamente… -le murmuró al oído y volvió a besar su cuello.

- Pero Yoh, no, en serio, para… -se mostraba reticente la sacerdotisa, intentando apartarle de ella para que el shaman no continuara.

- A ver, Anna, que aquella noche de ayer no va a ser ni la primera ni la última vez que lo hagamos… -se separó un poco de ella para mirar sus ojos.

- Pues por eso mismo… Yoh… es que… tengo miedo de quedarme embarazada –confesó Anna con preocupación.

- O.o ¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué de repente dices eso? –preguntó el castaño, algo confuso.

- Ay, Yoh, ¿no lo entiendes? Ayer no tomamos ninguna precaución (por así decirlo), y si hoy tienes intenciones de hacer lo mismo de ayer, pues puede que me ocurra eso, que me quede embarazada… Que yo sepa, aquí, en esta mansión, no existen los medios anticonceptivos…

- Un momento… ¿Por qué piensas que esta vez te quedarás embarazada? Si seguimos esa regla de tres, ayer lo estarías… o en cualquier momento que nos apetezca hacer el amor tendremos ese riesgo… ¿no?

- Pero es que tú te despreocupas del tema… Nosotras somos las que sufrimos los síntomas del embarazo, los cambios corporales, de humor y hormonales, y luego el parto… Los chicos sólo ponéis el esperma y ya está, nosotras llevamos los hijos durante, aproximadamente, nueve meses, con todos los inconvenientes que eso conlleva… y yo… todavía no me siento preparada para sufrir ese riesgo –explicó Anna.

- Sí, eso ya lo sé, y no te creas que yo me paso por el forro de la entretela lo que has dicho… Es cierto que somos muy jóvenes para ser padres… aunque me encantaría que, en un futuro, pudiera serlo… y creo que en unos años hacia delante, podrías estar perfectamente capacitada para tener un bebé n.n

- Hum, no sé… -dudaba ella, con la mano en la barbilla.

- Además, no creo que esta noche te quedes embarazada, lo veo más que improbable –dijo Yoh, retirándole la mano de la barbilla para volver a abrazarla.

- ¿Y eso? ¿Estás seguro? –preguntó la rubia, poco segura.

- Sí, no sé, creo que es una corazonada. Y no creo que ahora estés en la ovulación, porque… con las inseguridades o pocas ganas que tienes está más que indicado que no estás por ahí aún –contestó Yoh.

- Me parece que la intuición femenina me ha fallado… A veces es que ni conozco mi propio cuerpo… -suspiró Anna, resignada.

- Bueno, creo que eso a veces pasa, pero no es necesario que le des más vueltas a la cabeza, ¿vale?

- Yoh… ¿estás seguro de que no me quedaré en estado?

- Anna… confía en mí. No es necesario vivir siempre con miedo y en vilo –decía Yoh, acariciando su cabello rubio.

- Pero no lo puedo evitar… ¿Y si pasara? Estamos en la universidad y no me sentiría preparada para llevar tantas responsabilidades… Siempre he tenido tantas cargas que prefiero estar segura de lo que hago… o madurar como persona, tener más experiencia en mis espaldas…. No sé…

- Jaja, pero es normal que tengas esas dudas, cuando seas mayor ya te latirá el instinto materno como a todas las mujeres. Ahora no se te acerca la posibilidad porque eres joven. No olvides que tenemos toda una vida por delante, aunque cuando nos casemos, mi abuela nos estará dando por saco para que tengamos descendencia –rió Yoh por lo de su abuela.

- Así que de todas formas tendremos un hijo… Es cierto… ¿Para qué darle tanta vuelta al asunto? –se preguntó a sí misma la muchacha, dejando el abrazo de Yoh.

- ¿Ves como te dije? En serio, no te quedarás embarazada, al menos, esta noche –dijo Yoh, besando la frente de Anna.

- Bueno, pues si tan seguro está, señor Asakura… ¿por qué no empezamos ya? ¬.¬ –le propuso la sacerdotisa, ya más animada, enmarcando una sonrisa pícara.

- Ah, pues me parece una maravillosa idea, señorita Kyôyama ¬w¬

¡Y luego era Anna la que protestaba! ¡Y era Anna quien decía "no" a tener una noche junto a Yoh sin dormir! ¡Pues mentira!

La itako lo besó inmediatamente en los labios intensamente, en realidad, en el fondo, lo estaba deseando. Yoh se alegró muchísimo por aquella reacción de su novia, así que la abrazó con efusividad, besándola como sólo él sabía hacerlo.

A los pocos segundos los besos se tornaron candentes y apasionados, sus lenguas no paraban ni un solo momento en acariciarse y lamerse entre sí. Yoh se colocó encima de su prometida, y las manos de éste empezaron a desplazarse por debajo del camisón de la itako, recorriendo cada centímetro de su blanca y delicada piel, tan suave como el mismísimo terciopelo… Daba gusto acariciar sus piernas y sus muslos.

Y dado que estaban sus manos justo ahí… ¿por qué no aprovechar? Deslizó suavemente la prenda interior, mientras que Anna desabrochaba la camisa y la tiraba al suelo. Le murmuró al shaman algo así como "¿Por qué haces eso primero?", pero éste le contestó "Bueno, no creo que importe demasiado".

Si Anna replicaría, la callaría. No solamente con un beso para que no pudiera hablar, sino que también sus manos seguían un recorrido hacia arriba que terminó en los pechos de la chica.

La sacerdotisa rompió el beso para poder respirar y para poder "soportar" los masajes que en ese instante el shaman le ofrecía en sus senos. Le miró incluso con reproche, tenía incluso vergüenza de que le mirara mientras le hacía eso.

- Eres un pervertido… –le murmuró, jadeante.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? –preguntó, acompañado de su característica sonrisita, no dejando de hacer su tarea.

- Deja de hacerme eso y de mirarme –le suplicó, evitando la mirada fija de Yoh.

- ¿Por qué no puedo mirarte, si eres lo más bello que hay? –inquirió Yoh, besándole el cuello y masajeando con más brío los pechos.

- E-eso… n-no tiene na-nada… que ver… –replicó ella, intentando no gemir.

- Además, me gusta mirarte… Ver en tu rostro que te gusta lo que hago… sabiendo que te doy amor… y no sólo eso, sino también placer…

- Por favor, deja de mirarme… por favor… –dijo Anna, suplicante.

- Jijiji –la abrazó Yoh, dejándola en paz en ese aspecto.

Ambos cerraron los ojos, abrazados, respirando tranquilamente. En verdad, el ruido del salón por los altavoces hacía perfecto este momento, en cierta manera, ellos no podrían oír lo que Yoh y Anna estarían haciendo.

Pocos segundos dejó de tranquilidad el shaman, pues en este instante lamía el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda de la itako, haciendo que la muchacha emitiera un grito ahogado de la sorpresa.

Lo miró de nuevo con reproche, pero el Asakura se limitó solamente a reír pícaramente y abalanzarse de nuevo sobre ella, cogiendo sus muñecas, apresándola y llenándola de besos por toda la cara. Anna intentó moverse, pero la fuerza de su prometido hizo aplacar sus intentos de deshacerse de su captor. Yoh reía a la vez que lamía gustosamente el cuello de la rubia sacerdotisa, Anna solamente suspiró resignada.

El castaño debilitó la fuerza con la cuál apresaba a Anna, y acarició esos brazos suaves y el contorno de su cuerpo, hasta que decidió quitarle por fin el pequeño camisón blanco (que incluso tenía transparencias) de abajo a arriba, descubriendo a una Anna completamente desnuda y ¿desamparada?

Anna cerró sus piernas, tuvo la gran suerte de que estaban cubiertos por las sábanas de su cama, sin embargo sintió alivio al no sentir sus muñecas aprisionadas, y tuvo la total libertad para acariciar a su antojo la espalda y el cabello de su novio. A decir verdad, todavía no se sentía preparada en la cuestión de que Yoh la viera completamente desnuda (sólo la vio de cintura hacia arriba), pero sabía que algún día llegaría ese momento. Y también ocurriría a la inversa. No se imaginaba ver el cuerpo totalmente desnudo de Yoh, y ese pensamiento hizo que sus mejillas adquirieran un tono carmesí.

Cerró los ojos al sentir un suave masaje en el cuello e incluso ronroneó. Yoh era fantástico para esos detalles… cómo lo amaba… Lo besó en los labios como muestra de agradecimiento, y lo abrazó aún más fuerte, todo por sentir su ternura y su calor…

Pero aún así el mismo shaman interrumpió el abrazo con un fuerte carraspeo. Anna lo miró ceñuda… Después de ese detalle, ¿cómo se atrevía a interrumpir el agradable clima que se formó hace poco? La excusa o el motivo era bien sencillo: Yoh se estaba quitando lo que le quedaba de ropa, esto es, los pantalones del pijama y su bóxer negro.

La itako inmediatamente miró hacia el techo, con las mejillas sonrosadas, no queriendo mirar cómo Yoh se quitaba la ropa de cintura hacia abajo, pues todavía le daba vergüenza. Yoh reía por la actitud adquirida de su prometida.

- No me digas que te da vergüenza mirarme, Annita xD

- Cállate, harías un gran favor a la situación –le renegó la itako.

- Jajaja, pero si tarde o temprano me verás OwO –dijo Yoh con tono pícaro y mirada traviesa.

- Eso es lo que me temo… –suspiró ella.

- ¿Y por qué no ahora? OwO –propuso el shaman, haciendo un ademán de retirar las sábanas para que ambos se vieran desnudos.

- ¡¡Ni hablar!! –se escandalizó ella, tapándose como podía y agarrando las sábanas, haciendo un tira y afloja con su prometido con las sábanas.

- ¡Venga, Annita, si los cuerpos desnudos ya los has visto en Biología en el tema de la reproducción humana! ¿Qué tiene de malo de que me veas así? –hacía pucheritos el Asakura, que de vez en cuando tiraba de las sábanas.

- Tú no me entiendes, animal hormonal ¬¬ –dijo la rubia, atrayendo las sábanas hacia ella.

- Pues eso, que no entiendo por qué te da vergüenza que me veas en todo mi esplendor ¬w¬

- Eres un pervertido… Apuesto a que el imbécil de Horo te ha prestado alguna de esas revistas hentai… ¬¬

- No, qué va. Yo no he visto revistas de esas o.o

- ¿Y el canal de dos rombos que hay en la televisión por cable? ¬¬

- Tampoco o.o ¿Es que no te fías de mí? Si yo soy muy puro y casto –teatralizó Yoh, juntando sus manos y pestañeando.

- Ja ¬¬ No me fio ni un pelo de ti. Después de haber probado lo de ayer, ahora quieres más. Eso no es ser "puro y casto", ahora estás… "lujurioso y cachondo". Así que no me vengas con teatros –se cruzó de brazos ella.

- ¿Humm? Pues bueno. Te lo pierdes, Annita. Te pierdes ver una maravillosa vista de mi cuerpo escultural y sexy al desnudo. Muchas fans querrían verme desnudo, y tú, que eres mi novia, no quieres. En fin, como veas, pero luego cuando nos pongamos viejos te arrepentirás y dirás "Ay, si le hubiera hecho caso a mi prometido por aquél entonces… hubiera disfrutado más de él…" –dramatizaba el castaño.

- Yoh… escúchame bien. Que no quiera verte ahora no significa que más adelante no lo haga…

- O.o ¿Quieres decir que esta vergüenza es pasajera?

- Exacto. Algún día, pues… me atreveré a verte y a que tú me veas… Pero es cuestión de asimilar y aceptar que eso ocurra. Yo sólo te pido que me comprendas y que esperes para eso. Aunque no te lo creas, yo soy tímida para estas cosas…

- Pues yo no asimilo el hecho de que ayer fueras tan… atrevida para que me convencieras de que tocase tus pechos… –la picó Yoh.

- No sé lo que me pasó en ese momento… no parecía yo u///u –dijo avergonzada la sacerdotisa.

- "Yo sé por qué fue… por la vainilla, jeje" –recordó Yoh, pensativo pero sonriente.

- ¿De qué te ríes? –preguntó molesta.

- Por nada. Creo que las hormonas jugaban en tu contra. Y creo que nos estamos enrollando demasiado, ¡si seguimos hablando nunca podremos terminar lo que hemos comenzado!

- ¡Qué desesperado estás! –exclamó Anna, con fingida sorpresa.

- ¡Sí! –"lloriqueó" el muchacho.

- Ven.

Anna lo abrazó fuertemente y le revolvió el cabello, mientras que sus piernas rodeaban la cintura de su novio. Yoh se derritió una vez más por aquél sutil contacto de su pecho con los senos de la itako, así que éste profundizó aún más, si cabe, el abrazo, para sentirla más. Acariciaba la suave y aterciopelada espalda de Anna, a la vez que empezaba a besar su fino cuello, sólo besos, nada más.

Besos dulces que se convirtieron a los pocos segundos en unos arranques de furia, besos apasionados que se prodigaban aquí y allá. La sacerdotisa dejó que Yoh acariciara de nuevo sus pechos, él lo hacía con agrado y gusto, perfectamente los masajeaba con suma sensualidad, provocando suspiros en la joven.

Luego acariciaba sus piernas y muslos. Acariciar era una tarea que le encantaba, después de besar, claro está. Las curvas que palpaba con sus manos le volvían loco, y seguía escuchando esos suspiros que le volvían más loco todavía. Anna seguía atrapando el cuerpo de su prometido entre su abrazo de piernas y brazos, pero ahora ella estaba más entretenida acariciando los pectorales de Yoh. Él era la perfección. Para ella representaba la auténtica perfección. Y para darle más gusto, le mordía suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja y de vez en cuando le repetía con voz deleitable "Me gustas". Era una frase sencilla, pero para Yoh esas dos palabras significaban muchas cosas.

Cada vez el ambiente se caldeaba más, la pasión iba en aumento, los suspiros de Anna se convirtieron en suaves gemidos, y los de Yoh en jadeos. Fue entonces que con sólo una mirada, en la que sus ojos brillaron, decidieron que ya era hora de ir a por todas. Yoh se colocó encima de su prometida, cogiendo sus caderas, y con cuidado se adentró en ella.

Anna gimió fuerte al sentir de nuevo a su novio dentro de ella, y estos continuaron cuando él empezaba a moverse, al principio con suavidad y despacio, pero después con rapidez y pasión. El "Me gustas" pasó a ser "Hazme tuya" o "Más", o el nombre de Yoh, acompañado de sus gemidos. Tanto placer se le subía a la cabeza, su respiración era agitada y cada poro de su piel transpiraba, además de sudor, ansias de más.

Las penetraciones de Yoh eran más impetuosas, más ardientes, más fogosas. También podía besar a Anna, siempre y cuando su respiración entrecortada le dejase. Pero, como viendo que besar la boca de Anna era casi imposible por la falta de aire, se limitó a besar y lamer su cuello. Cuando ya estuvieran más experimentados y supieran saber controlar en estas situaciones ciertas cosas, si podrían incluso besarse a la vez que hicieran el amor.

La rubia se mordía el labio inferior, intentando aguantar y retener todo ese placer que recibía y sentía, no quería tener un orgasmo tan pronto, quería retrasarlo un poco más. No quería que esta relación, su segunda vez, fuera tan corta y que le dejara con la miel en los labios. Intentó respirar de forma más pausada, inhalar más aire, e incluso pudo hablarle a su prometido con voz suave, suplicándole que fuera más lento, más despacio.

Yoh, al oírla, se extrañó, él lo que quería es ir más deprisa. La miró, y ella puso una cara de circunstancias. Yoh suspiró, y paró, pero todavía seguía dentro de ella.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? –le preguntó a la itako, acariciando su mejilla.

- Bueno, en realidad no es nada… pero quisiera que vayas más despacio –respondió Anna, respirando hondo.

- ¿Por qué? –volvió a preguntar Yoh–. ¿Hay algo que he hecho mal?

- No… qué va –le besó en los labios con necesidad–. Sólo quiero que esta segunda vez que hacemos el amor no sea tan corta.

- Ah, vale –dijo Yoh, embobado con ese tierno beso y le respondió con otro, mucho más largo y romántico–. Lo siento. Creo que me he dejado llevar demasiado. De hecho, yo lo que quería era ir más deprisa.

- Puedo entenderlo. Sin embargo, no creo que sea conveniente utilizar el "aquí te pillo, aquí te mato"…

- Pero pasa una cosa, que tenemos poco tiempo para esto porque la película se acabará dentro de nada y éstos nos pueden escuchar –le recordó el shaman, con algo de pena.

- Es cierto –se lamentó la rubia–. ¿Qué podemos hacer? Tampoco quiero acabar con esto tan rápido, porque no tendría sentido estar agobiados por si vienen y nos escuchan…

- Pues… ¡hay que correr riesgos, querida! ¡O lo tomas, o lo dejas! ¿Tú quieres continuar con esto, o no?

- Claro que quiero, pero… no con tanta prisa. ¡Deseo con toda mi alma que se independicen de una vez por todas para que nos dejen en paz!

- Bueno, tampoco exageres, a mi me agrada su presencia, aunque para ciertas cosas… no me apetece estar con ellos. La palabra intimidad, aquí, no existe.

- Yo creía que para ti tus amigos eran importantes… –se sorprendió la chica.

- Y lo son, Anna. Lo que pasa es que… emm… –dudaba el castaño.

- ¿Sí?

- Ummm… No se me ocurre nada

- Eres un caso, Yoh u.u

- Jeje

- ¿Seguimos o no? –insistió la itako, algo inquieta.

- Sí… Tranquila –le sonrió Yoh, besándola de manera afectuosa.

Hubiera querido que ese beso durase para toda la eternidad, hubiera querido que todo el tiempo que estaban juntos fuera eterno… Que el reloj parase, y que no hubiera diferencia entre segundos, minutos y horas… Que el calendario no fuera solamente de doce meses, que no transcurrieran los días… Que no hubiera una barrera entre la noche y el día.

No quería despegar sus labios, ni su cuerpo, tenerla siempre ahí, a su lado. Pero el tiempo ganaba en su contra. No le quedó más remedio que continuar con lo que habían empezado. Aunque claro que quería continuar, pero de otra manera y en otra situación bien distinta a la de ahora.

Iba lento, pausado, sin embargo, con ello disfrutaba. Sentía más el contacto; ese roce era embriagador. Con razón Anna le pedía esto. No recabó en que también se podía disfrutar haciéndolo lentamente, sin prisa, sin tantas ansias ni tanta obsesión por llegar al clímax, sino disfrutar de ese preciso momento, ese instante.

Pudo abrazarla. Pudo coger sus manos, entrelazando sus dedos con los de su prometida. Pudo besarla, no sólo en el cuello, también en los labios. El mismo placer, sintiéndolo suave, era dos veces más bueno. Era agradable besar sus labios y saborear su lengua, a la vez que se adentraba más en ella. Una combinación totalmente explosiva.

Pero, a los pocos minutos, la pasión volvió, y con él las prisas. No se pudo evitar, el tiempo corría y apremiaba. Yoh volvió a poner una marcha rápida en sus penetraciones, Anna arqueaba la espalda para sentir más esas palpitaciones en su cuerpo. Volvieron a ser presas del deseo.

Gozaban de placer, gemían de pasión, intentaban juntarse más, todo lo que podían. Aunque todo se volvió rápido, aun así, era excitante. Prisas por terminar para que no fueran descubiertos. Prisas por conseguir el placer máximo que tenían como objetivo. Prisas para amarse y entregarse sin ser descubiertos. Prisas para consumar su amor…

Y ocurrió lo mismo que en la otra vez… y por lo menos era bueno saber que disfrutaron, ambos, sin dolor alguno. Su fuerte jadeo fue acompañado por unos cortos escalofríos, que dieron lugar a la expulsión del líquido de su miembro en el interior de su prometida. Fue como estar en el Paraíso. Sin embargo no paró de moverse hasta saber, más o menos, si su novia había pasado por lo mismo.

Siete. Siete fueron los últimos gemidos de Anna antes de conseguir el segundo orgasmo de su vida. Riquísimos espasmos recorrían su cuerpo, agradables eran los movimientos impetuosos de aquel miembro en su intimidad, gustosos los cosquilleos en su espina dorsal y su piel era como la carne de gallina. Su cabeza fue al Cielo por unos segundos…

A su último gemido, no oyeron nada más. Nada. Yoh paró de moverse, intentando escuchar en el silencio. La rubia estaba contenta, aunque agotada. Pero se dieron cuenta de que el silencio era general. Y era general en toda la mansión.

Anna se abrazó a Yoh, mientras éste salía de ella y la acogía entre sus brazos, dándole un pequeño beso en la frente. Cuando cogieron el aliento, pudieron murmurar palabras para comunicarse entre ellos.

- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó el shaman, un poco jadeante.

- Sí. Ya están subiendo por las escaleras –notó la itako, moviendo la cabeza a un lado para posarla en el hombro de su prometido.

Y era cierto. Fue al último gemido de Anna cuando la película terminó y, a consecuencia de eso, apagaron el Home Cinema, el reproductor de DVD y el televisor; por ello, la casa se sumió en silencio.

No dijeron nada, salvo un par de comentarios y opiniones sobre la película. Pero como estaban cansados, decidieron hablar mañana sobre ello. Y cada uno se fue a su habitación para sumergirse en el mundo de los sueños.

Los susurros entre Yoh y Anna siguieron…

- Por poco nos pillan… –suspiró la sacerdotisa.

- Por poco te pillan a ti, querida… No podías aguantar el gustillo que te daba, ¿a que no? –sacó su lado pillo el castaño.

- Cállate –se enfadó la chica–. Yo tengo mi manera de manifestar lo que siento ¬¬

- Jeje, vale, tranquila, fiera –intentó apaciguarla Yoh, acariciando los brazos de su novia con ternura–. ¿Esta segunda vez te ha gustado?

- Bueno… No es igual que la primera, pero me ha gustado de todas maneras. Me ha sentado bien hacerlo, y eso que al principio me negaba… –bajó la cabeza la rubia, jugando con los dedos de Yoh.

- Hacer el amor contigo es maravilloso… ah –soltó Yoh, suspirando sonriente.

- -////- –Anna no dijo nada, solamente su respuesta era un sonrojo.

- A ver si sacamos más tiempo para nosotros y para dedicarnos más a nosotros y a nuestras relaciones… si es que se puede, jiji n.n

- Entonces… a ti también te ha gustado… –murmuró Anna, todavía colorada.

- Jeje, ¿cómo no me iba a gustar? Me gusta hacer el amor de todas las maneras, da igual que sea lento o deprisa. Pero, por lo menos, he estado disfrutando con mi novia y la he amado intensamente n.n Aunque sé que ha sido corto, pero bueno, habrá otra ocasión en que estemos horas y horas… haciendo muchas cositas, porque no nos importará en ese momento el tiempo, y nos daría igual si lo hiciéramos deprisa o despacio… –explicó Yoh, abrazándola con fuerza–. Jeje, hacer el amor… Bonita palabra para nombrar lo que hemos hecho, ¿verdad?

- Sí… es… bonito, sí –sonrió ella, algo melancólica.

- ¿Y esa sonrisilla triste? –preguntó Yoh, percatándose–. ¿A qué se debe?

- A nada en particular… Vamos a dormir, mañana será otro día –le miró con ojos brillantes, acariciando el rostro del shaman.

- Está bien. Pero resguardarse las cosas no es muy bueno –besó la mano que acariciaba su rostro y volvió a abrazarla–. La próxima vez lo haremos más lento, he descubierto que haciéndolo así se disfruta mucho y hasta consigo besarte, jeje.

- Cómo eres, Yoh… –acarició el cabello del castaño la sacerdotisa–. De acuerdo, como tú veas. Es mejor saber los deseos del otro, ¿no?

- Sí n.n Bueno, Annita, que descanses –le deseó Yoh, sellando románticamente sus labios con los de Anna.

- Que duermas bien, Yoh –sonrió ella, cerrando los ojos y acurrucándose en los brazos de su amado y posando sus manos en el pecho de Yoh.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

HOLA!!!!

Por fin he vuelto, después de tantos meses sin actualizar!! Ruego que me perdonen, pero he estado atareada desde a mediados de septiembre hasta ahora.

Felicítenme, porque he aprobado no solamente los exámenes de septiembre (fueron 3), sino que también aprobé la Selectividad!! Jeje, aunque eso tuvo lugar en Septiembre (sí, hace tiempo), pero sabía que lo conseguiría. Casi tuve la media de un 6!! Tanto estudiar ha merecido la pena.

Tanto estudio, tanto estudio… ¿y nada de escribir? Bueno, sólo podía hacerlo cuando estuviera libre y pudiera descansar un poco. Cuando supe mis notas de Selectividad, me dediqué con más tiempo al fic. Sin embargo, también tenía que hacer unas cuántas visitas a la Universidad de Almería para ver si tenía plaza (eso sí que es un asunto un tanto peliagudo, depende de la nota que saques, si es más alta, tienes la plaza asegurada). Al final, estuve en lista de espera, ya que las vacantes estaban totalmente llenas. El número que llevaba era el 62, en Magisterio Musical.

Tenía que esperar para ver si me otorgaban la plaza, pero no me la concedieron. Y mientras esperaba, perdía clases y no pude ingresar en la Universidad de mi ciudad. Estaba estresada con los papeleos que tenía que firmar, consultas a la Universidad, a las listas de admitidos, llamadas de teléfono a diversos sitios…

Por lo pronto, saqué una gran tirada del fic. Aunque la mente la tenía ocupada en otros asuntos, mayormente relacionados con la Universidad. Pero al final, conseguí plaza en la carrera que quería, sin embargo, no era en mi ciudad. Tuve que trasladarme de ciudad, abandonar mi casa, mis cosas, a mi familia, e instalarme en una ciudad que apenas conozco: Jaén.

Un lugar lejos de Almería (aproximadamente, unos 300 km), con un clima muy distinto, frío, con muchas cuestas, rodeado de olivos. Todo lo contrario a Almería. Por suerte, en Jaén tengo a unos familiares, y me quedé a vivir en el piso de mis abuelos. Mis padres se quedaron en Almería.

Tuve que adaptarme un mes allí, de hecho, fui a Jaén en Noviembre, a principios de ese mes.

A parte de la adaptación de lugar, integración de las clases y otras cosas, también sufrí lo que se llama "vacío de inspiración", es decir, no tenía inspiración durante bastante tiempo. Iba y venía. Era de locos. No sé si han sido más de 3 meses los que no he actualizado. Y pido perdón por tanto atraso, pero deben de comprenderme, he tenido estos últimos meses muy atareados.

Pero lo prometido es deuda, he vuelto, no los he abandonado. Y espero no haber perdido mi toque al escribir este cap. Por cierto, quiero que sepan que lo que escribo ahora mismo lo hago desde una computadora portátil nueva, que me prometieron mis padres si iba a la Universidad n.n

Estoy muy contenta por ello! Jeje. Ahora estoy en Almería, pasando las Navidades y el Año Nuevo; lo malo es que aquí no puedo conectarme a Internet con esta computadora. Así que envío esto a través de un ciber. Y hablando de Internet, en el piso de mis abuelos tengo y me conecto cuando quiero, jeje xP

Ahora los disclaimer (va a ser la última vez que los pongo, porque todos ya los sabéis):

**Takei** creó **Shaman King**, así como sus personajes y todo su universo relacionado con la serie. Yo sólo lo tomo para crear una historia basada en la serie pero **sin fines lucrativos**.

Todas las **marcas, películas, títulos y canciones **que aparecen en este capítulo **pertenecen a sus** respectivas **compañías, discografías y autores y propietarios.**

Todo lo demás, así como este fic, son de mi propiedad y vienen de mi imaginación, no he plagiado ni tampoco he copiado de otros fics, por lo tanto los capítulos y la historia están sujetos a **mis derechos de autor**.

RECHACEN IMITACIONES! XD

No voy a comentar nada de este capítulo, dado que si no me enrollo mucho. Me ha ocupado más de 50 páginas en Word!! Algo totalmente fuera de mis límites y que sin embargo no logré calcular (pensé llegar a los 35, pero visto lo visto, me he pasado en gran medida ). Sin embargo, espero que les haya gustado mucho n.n

Además, sé que esperan con impaciencia los **agradecimientos**, así que, aquí están:

**Seyram Asakura**: GRACIAS A DIOS QUE ESPAÑA EXISTEEE!! Bueno, eso lo digo porque creo que eres casi la única española que lee este fic asiduamente. Y te lo agradezco mucho. Nosotras no somos raras! Ni somos las únicas. Jeje, hasta lo gracioso es que las dos somos andaluzas! Te llevo en el corazón, Sey TT-TT Por cierto, te estás poniendo muuuy pervertida xD Bah, no pasa nada, yo también me estoy volviendo un poco pervert ¬w¬ Ah, y lo del patio, no te preocupes, que queda dedicado a ti esa pequeña parte, jeje. Sólo tienes que esperar a que ese cap llegue… Será el más caliente de todos los que he escrito hasta ahora… Será un lemon fuerte!! Me alegra de que te guste mucho mi historia y soportes mi escritura cursi xDD Besos! Por cierto, no he tenido tiempo de leer tu fic que has publicado estas Navidades. Cuando regrese a Jaén y tenga ocasión, te daré un review, oki? Chaus!! Otra cosa, que te van a regalar los "REYES MAGOS"??? xD

**miau asakura**: Pues casi pensé eso, pero al final me dije "Se ha acordado de mí y no me ha abandonado". Jeje. Perdonada estás. Sé que no te hace gracia la pareja que tendrá Hao en este fic, que prefieres que esté soltero, o en su defecto con Anna. Pero espero que me des un voto de confianza, y que me des una oportunidad para si ese personaje al final te gusta. Además, todavía queda tiempo para que llegue a eso. Es bueno saber que, aunque anteriormente no me pusiste reviews, seguiste leyendo el fic. Muchas gracias! Aunque me gustaría saber cómo te pareció el lemon… jeje. Bueno, espero que este cap te haya gustado n.n Muchos besitoooos rellenos de chocolate! Y gracias por el review en fotolog

**Maru-sempai**: Jeje, el comentario que me pusiste fue de hace 3 meses. Y ya no tengo problemas con Internet, al menos, en Jaén. Ya sabes que te puse review en ese cap. Aunque lo tendré que hacer en el cuarto (creo que te dije que hasta que no terminara mi propio cap, no te dejaría review), te lo mandaré en cuanto llegue a Jaén n.n Jeje, veo que no te hace gracia la pareja HaoxAnna… bueno, fue en la pesadilla, únicamente, cuando le da un beso y después la mata. La recompensa de Yoh… hum, bueno, aquí no se muestra exactamente… Creo que fue el que Yoh se bañara con Anna en la piscina… o no sé xD Lo que te pasé de aquél trozo de un nuevo fic que haría, sí se corresponde con lo de que Anna y Yoh se besaban, aparecía Amidamaru y recordaba algo… Jeje, no voy a dar más pistas hasta que no vea oportuno, al menos aquí. En msn puedo dar muuuuchas pistas y adelantos del fic. Todavía no he continuado con el otro fic, ni tampoco con Mi Angelito, pero ya se irá viendo con el tiempo. Ah, y podemos hablar cuando tú quieras, eso sin ningún problema xD Gracias por ser mi fan número 1!! Te quiero mucho!! Kiss!!

**keico asakura**: Quieres que lo vuelva a repetir? NOVATA! Soy novata, es cierto! xD Que no se me nota? Bueno, creo que con el tiempo se aprende de los errores. Yo no escribí antes, pero con un poco de tesón y empeño se puede con todo. Y poseer una gran imaginación! Además, he salido adelante gracias al apoyo de la gente y de los reviews positivos que me mandan. Y no me vengo tan abajo por los negativos (aunque me deprimo un poquito). Cuando quieras, te ayudo en lo que sea!! Para eso están las amigas (al menos, creo que lo somos n.n). Bueno, si los caps largos son un poco lastre, imagínate este, que es más largo aún, cada vez me supero con el número de páginas xDU Espero que este cap haya sido de tu agrado. Nos vemos pronto!!

**Nicky Potter de Weasley**: Sí, pongo tu nick anterior ¬¬ Aunque ahora te hayas cambiado a MaryJonasWeasley87 (era ese, verdad? xDD). En fin, que para que cambies eso debías de haber estado pensándolo mucho… Bueno, que ya los Jonas Brothers han hecho mella en ti, y serán imposibles de sacar de tu cabeza y obsesión… Lo de Tamao y Horo estará próximo, así que tranquila. Bueno, que ya sabes, almeriense, lo que toca. Que tendrás que continuar tu fic sola! xD Intenta hacer los capítulos de la mejor manera que puedas n.n Y luego les echaré un vistacillo chico. Sin más que decir… besos! Viva la vida universitaria!! (excepto en los trabajos y en los exámenes ¬¬).

**Ann C**: Que privilegiada, que fuiste la número 100!! Jeje, enhorabuena!! Que sepas que te extraño mucho!! A ver cuándo podemos hablar por msn, que me tienes abandonada =( Y espero que al fic tampoco! Me alegro mucho de que te gusten cada vez más los caps, la relación de YohxAnna, y que las cosas veas que son interesantes n.n Por lo pronto, en el cap siguiente habrá una sorpresita que dejara a todos los habitantes de la casa boquiabiertos… Cuál será su reacción? xDD Bueno, en Jaén no tengo abanicos, así que no puedo darte ninguno, sorry xD Espero que no tengas más problemas con tu compu y que no eche más humo!! Kisses! n.n

**dark tao**: Tesis, prácticas y otros asuntos que nos traen de cabeza, a mí también me ocurre. Pero sacaste tiempo para leer mi fic, y eso se agradece mucho! Jeje, nuestras conversaciones en msn siempre me han gustado, eres regraciosa y resimpática, además de ser muy curiosa! xD Te acuerdas de los mapas que te envié de España, las ciudades y Comunidades Autónomas? Y el lío que había en España con lo de Cataluña y el País Vasco? Jajaja! xD Bueno, aquí no hay mucho LenxPilika (ejem, creo que nada, sorry), pero en el próximo cap habrá un poco, oki? Y ese TONGOOOOO de Horo! xD Mucha gente le ha gustado la palabra esa! Sobre todo por la posición número 11! Aquí Pilika explica que el número 11 tampoco es tan malo porque participaron muchas personas… No sé si sirve como excusa o justificación, pero Horo sigue pensando que había tongo xD Ay, Jun, que pilla, que se hace cómplice de Len y Pili para cuando quieran estar solitos y hacer sus cositas!!! xDDD En fin, muchas gracias por felicitarme en que esté en la Universidad n.n Matta ne!!! Besazooos!!

**Rosa**: Rosita! xD Qué tal? Qué onda? Que aquí no apareció Hao! Que no ha muerto nadie! Que Annita no ha recibido ningún arañazo! xD Todo lo contrario, Annita ha golpeado a Horo y Manta! xD Y Anna se lo pasó bomba con Yoh, ahí, con sus momentos calientes! Muajajaja! OwO Desearán que llegue el cap 22! JAJAJAJAJA!!! Y será único y exclusivamente de YohxAnna… y todo es LEMON!! LEMON DEL FUERTEEEEE!!! XDDD No exagero, y no miento. Es cierto. O.o Bueno, al final no he tardado tanto, pero las razones están al principio de la nota de la autora, pero también se me olvidó decir que quedaba con la gente para hacer los malditos trabajos ¬¬ Los trabajos me tienen hasta las narices! ¬¬ Odio los trabajos de la Universidad! Puede que en el siguiente cap aparezca Hao, aunque no estoy totalmente segura. Jeje, bueno, si al final sabes de todo un poco lo que pasará en el fic, en el resumen que te dije, y todo eso… En fin, muchos besitos, Rosi n.n Que aunque nos "peleemos", me gusta mucho hablar contigo! Mientras que tú me llames María, yo te seguiré llamando Rosita!! xD Chao!

**Annasak2**: Humm, la verdad es que escasean las veces en las que hablamos, pero me gustan las conversaciones que entablamos. Fue memorable aquella conversación del medio ambiente. Pero es cuestión de concienciarse. No más, en este cap, Horo defiende su idea permanente de llenar el planeta de flores y plantas para que sobrevivan los espíritus como Kororo. Arriba Horo! xD Espero que se te haya pasado aquella "crisis" de vagueza y todo eso xD Tus reviews me sirven para mejorar, así que no dejes de enviarme uno por cada cap, aunque en el 18 no me enviaste (tendrás tus motivos o circunstancias). También espero las actualizaciones de algunos de tus fics que leo. Yo no sé si estos limes/lemon han sido empalagosos… opina tú! Es el público el que opina y dice su punto de vista, pues todos tenemos el nuestro propio. Bueno, a ver si te vuelvo a ver y deseo que te haya gustado este cap!

**Mitsuki Asakura**: Me alegra mucho que me hayas dejado un review y que pienses que no escribo cursi, sino que más bien es Yoh. Y lo de pervertido… pues también. Si en realidad, cuando avance el fic, lo van a ser los dos OwO xDD Qué mala soy! Los dos querrán tener a todas horas muchos momentos… íntimos! Creo que ya me entiendes xD Jeje, bueno, espero que te haya gustado este cap (aunque es muy largo, para aburrir, jeje xD). Saludos y besos! n.n

**keiserlucky**: Jeje, estoy contenta de que digas que mi fic está muy bueno y súper chido. Es una suerte que pueda contar con gente como ustedes para seguir adelante. Me estoy planteando ganarme la vida como escritora xD Pero mejor no estar en las nubes y tener los pies firmes y en la tierra, además, estoy estudiando la carrera de Magisterio Musical para ser profesora de música. La escritura será para ocio o hobbie. A ver si te ha gustado este cap, como también a mí me ha gustado n.n Muchos besos!

**annakyouyama12:** Hola! No sé si habrás leído el cap 18, pero en fin, eso depende de la disponibilidad de cada uno. Jeje, la intención de hacer este fic es que sea más amoroso que otra cosa, poniendo cosas tiernas y románticas. Sí, a veces me paso de cursi, pero qué se le va a hacer Me alegra saber que te ha enganchado el fic… que incluso lo lees en el celular! O.o Impresionante! Jaja! Agradezco mucho tus ánimos! Sois de lo mejor, muack! Besos!

**carlimey**: Gracias por las felicitaciones! Es bueno saber que estoy haciendo un gran trabajo para contentar al público. Jeje, yo no sé si tengo un don para escribir, pero si me lo dices, puede que me lo crea… Y espero que el fic, en general, me esté quedando bastante bien n.n Yo seguiré escribiendo, aunque pase un poquito por una temporada ausente, pero es por los agobios de la Universidad. Abrazos y besos enormes!

**Cris**: Recuerdo que me mandaste un review, pero fue el día de antes de irme a Almería y le eché un vistazo a tu review. Sin embargo, como dispongo de poco tiempo (estando en un ciber)… Bueno, creo que me entiendes xD No sé si fue con este nombre (Cris) con el que firmaste tu review, pero aún así, sabes que eres tú. Te ruego una cosa… pon palabras más legibles en el msn, que apenas te entiendo, oki? Pero en fin, me alegra muchísimo saber que te has leído mi fic y de que por fin me dejaras un review (cortito, pero a fin de cuentas un review), y eso se agradece un montón! Que te vaya muy bien, chao!

También mando saludos a **Delih-chan, Hinata-Chan, Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne, Geanella-Asakura, Nankontany, Ok?, Valkirias, JonyDestiny, Vicky-Chan15, Camilein, Juanchi, xshamanX, Sofi, hao-yandrak, SERENITY MEILIN y Suprema Omnyoji no Kami sama. **Agradezco vuestros reviews y vuestros ánimos, pues son vuestras frases y palabras las que consiguen que continúe con esta historia de Shaman King. Espero que, aunque a lo mejor los que solo pusieron un review, los que antes ponían review y ahora no, y los que han puesto recientemente, sigáis el fic.

Asimismo, a los anónimos, muchas gracias. Y los que leen el fic pero no ponen review, también.

No sé si este fic tiene el éxito que merece, pero esto solo depende de ustedes, no de mí. Pero con vuestros comentarios y reviews, este fic sigue adelante. Muchas gracias, de todo corazón.

Sin más que decir, les mando muchos besos y abrazos. Que se cuiden mucho! Que disfruten de las vacaciones de Navidad! Y Feliz Año Nuevo 2009!

Espero sus reviews con impaciencia!

Sin ustedes, este fic no valdría nada! Hasta la próxima!

Con todo mi amor…

_Anna Mary Marian_


	20. Confesión

**Capítulo 20: Confesión**

Se asomó al balcón, teniendo las inmensas ganas de gritar. Había un atasco en la carretera, y el ruido del tráfico no le dejaba dormir. Observó desde su balcón la calle, apoyando el codo en la barandilla y la mano en su mejilla. Dos prostitutas, ordinariamente vestidas y enseñando todos sus "encantos", aprovechaban el atasco para dar sus servicios a los conductores.

Y al final del atasco, hubo una pelea.

- Está claro que la humanidad se corrompe a sí misma –murmuró Hao, suspirando, viendo tal escena.

Sonó un disparo de pistola y un grito desgarrador. En cuestión de minutos llegaban la policía y la ambulancia, asimismo, varios coches se dispersaron. Hao, harto de ver tantas tonterías que cometían los humanos, cerró la cristalera del balcón y se encerró en su minúscula habitación de su minipiso.

- Odio estar aquí –dijo con rabia el de cabellos largos, cabreado, que cogió un jarrón y lo rompió, haciéndolo añicos en el suelo.

El Espíritu del Fuego lo miraba desanimado y levitaba alrededor de su amo, iluminándole con un color rojizo como el Sol cuando va atardeciendo. El castaño cambió drásticamente su rostro, enmarcando una pequeña sonrisa; su espíritu se extrañó bastante.

- ¿Sabes de quién me acuerdo? –le preguntó éste, pero el espíritu ni respondió, más que nada porque no sabía hablar, sin embargo, Hao podía entender los posibles sentimientos de la esencia del fuego–. De Kimiko. Fue una gran amiga que tuve hace 1000 años, cuando fue mi época de onmyôji.

El Espíritu del Fuego echó humo y formó un signo de interrogación con él. Al estar en forma chibi, sus ojos eran muy expresivos, Hao pudo ver el desconcierto en esos ojos brillantes a la vez que curiosos.

- ¡Ah, es verdad! Por aquél entonces tú no eras mi espíritu acompañante, perdón –se disculpó el shaman, riendo.

Se acostó en la cama sin taparse con las sábanas, pues tenía mucho calor y sólo estaba en ropa interior. El Espíritu del Fuego se colocó encima de la lamparita de la mesita de noche y observaba a su amo con curiosidad.

- ¿Qué habrá sido de ella cuando morí? Ella era la única que me apoyó en todo… y la única que me creyó que yo veía espíritus… y a pesar de ello, Kimiko era una humana normal, sin poderes, y sin embargo me creía y me daba todo su apoyo –el chico cerró los ojos, intentando recordar su cara.

**-------------------------Flash Back-------------------------**

- ¡Dejadme en paz!

Hace mil años, en Izumo, donde el frescor de la brisa acompañaba el suave mecer de las hojas de los árboles, lleno de frondosa naturaleza, con casas humildes donde vivían sus humildes habitantes… en constante sumisión, gobernados por aquél tirano del pueblo, el supuesto jefe rico, el señor de aquellas tierras… Todo lo dominaba el monje Densen, tratado como "Excelencia" y viviendo como un señor rico.

Sus subordinados tenían que obedecerlo en todo, o si no… se tendrían que atener las consecuencias. Según muchos, este monje era cruel y despiadado, si algo no estaba de su agrado, castigaba sin piedad…

Ahora, el pueblo atravesaba tiempos difíciles, de pobreza, hambruna, apenas llovía y los campos estaban secos… Últimamente había procesiones… ¡de demonios! ¿Y quién era el culpable? Todos desconfiaban de un niño y de su madre, ya que ellos hablaban en la oscuridad… ¡son seres malignos!

En un bosque, situado en una pequeña colina, un par de niños golpeaban con piedras y ramitas a otro niño, que intentaba protegerse y defenderse como podía, pero al ser tantos que estaban en su contra, tenía muchos rasguños y heridas acompañados con hilillos de sangre y suciedad.

- ¡Dejadme en paz! ¡No me peguéis! –lloriqueaba el pequeño Hao.

- ¡Niño demonio! ¡No te queremos aquí! ¡Fueraaaa! –chillaba un niño, sacándose un moco y poniéndoselo en el pelo a Hao.

- ¡Niño maldito! ¡Vamos, muéstranos tu verdadera forma! –le tiraba piedras otro niño.

- Mi padre vio que su madre hablaba sola, ¡tu mamá es una mujer maldita también! –otro niño golpeaba a Hao con una rama larga y gruesa en la cabeza y en el cuerpo.

Hao no soportaba más, quería salir corriendo, pero los niños formaban un corro y no podía escapar. Creía que iba a ser su final, cuando escuchó una voz dulce y aguda.

- ¡Dejadle en paz, niñatos!

Los niños miraban a la niña, que estaba de brazos cruzados. El pobre Hao no le dio tiempo ni de mirar, estaba muy cansado, además que le dolía todo el cuerpo. Y también sentía vergüenza, ¡una niña! ¿¡Una niña le iba a salvar!? ¿No se supone que las cosas tendrían que ser al revés, que el niño rescate a la niña?

- Kimiko, este niño es un demonio. No te acerques a él, o te echará una maldición –dijo el niño gordito que estaba con el palo.

- Es verdad, y su madre también es una demonio –asintió un niño de escasa estatura y delgaducho, que fue el que se sacó el moco.

- Pero no tenéis derecho a pegarle, ¡es un niño! Y él no os ha hecho nada –dijo la niña, regañándoles.

- Pero seguro que sí lo hará –dijo el niño que tiraba las piedras–. Nos mandará demonios por las noches para que nos asustemos.

- Sois unos cobardes… ¡Fuera! –gritó la niña, enseñándoles una cara que daba miedo.

- ¡¡Nosotros no queremos saber nada!! –se fueron corriendo los tres niños, dejando solos a Hao y a la niña.

La pequeña se acercó a Hao y se inclinó ante él, preocupada.

- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó ella.

- S-sí –respondió Hao, levantando un poco la cara para mirar a su salvadora.

- Estás muy mal, mira lo que te han hecho… –dijo la niña, triste, mirando las heridas.

Hao, al levantar la cabeza, vio a una linda niña (quizás de su misma edad) de pelo negro brillante por los hombros, piel clarita y unos ojos bellísimos de color magenta fuerte. Éste último detalle dejó al pequeño Hao con la boca abierta. ¿Aquella niña tan dulce fue su salvadora?

Kimiko rompió parte de su kimono azul y violeta para hacer unas vendas para rodear las heridas con ellas. Cuando terminó, la niña sonrió.

- Sé que mi mamá se enfadará, o incluso me castigará, pero prefiero eso a que te mueras por esas heridas que te han hecho. Le costó bastante hacer este kimono, pero en fin… Me alegro de haber ayudado, a pesar de tener que… jajaja, mejor no sigo, jeje –sonreía la niña.

- Gra-gracias por ayudarme… –se sentía cohibido el pequeño Hao–. ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?

- Kimiko Katekawa –volvió a sonreír–. Me gusta mucho mi nombre, me lo puso mi mamá en honor a mi abuelita, que la pobrecita se murió de una enfermedad muy rara y ahora está descansando en el Cielo. De hecho, se murió a la vez que yo nací… ¿no es curioso?

- Sí… Pues… yo me llamo… Asaha Douji –murmuró Hao (en verdad, éste era su verdadero nombre y apellido, pero se los cambió cuando se hizo más mayor, desquitándose de su pasado).

- ¿Asaha? Jeje, que nombre tan curioso, jiji –reía la niña–. Bueno, me alegro mucho de conocerte, Asaha. Yo ahora me tengo que ir, le prometí a mi mamá que le ayudaría a cocinar, dice que quiere que sea la mejor de las mujeres de mi casa cuando sea mayor y me case.

- Sí… ¿vol… volveremos a vernos algún día? –preguntó él, agradecido y esperanzado, viendo cómo la niña se levantaba y se iba.

- ¡Sí, te lo prometo, nos volveremos a ver! –se despedía de él con la mano–. ¡Mucha suerte, Asaha! ¡Tú vales mucho!

- … –Hao sólo movía la mano, despidiéndola, algo triste porque se fuera.

**-------------------------Fin del Flash Back-------------------------**

- De niña era un primor… –contaba Hao, ensimismado en sus recuerdos–. ¿Uh? ¿Desde cuándo utilizo este vocabulario? Jeje, se veía a ojos vista que estaba aturdido cuando la vi… Pero el destino quiso que nos volviéramos a ver, después de la muerte de mi madre, de conocer a Ohachiyo, de asesinar a ese monje y trasladarme a otro lugar y cambiar mi nombre por el actual que tengo.

La esencia del fuego lo miraba con atención. Según relataba su amo, parecía ser que esa tal Kimiko… fue su amor del pasado.

- Se me nota que estaba enamorado de ella, ¿verdad? Creo que muchos de mis aliados pensarían de que nunca me enamoré, o que la descendencia que tuve fue porque sólo me acostaba con mujeres y las dejaba embarazadas… Sin embargo, mi caso fue distinto… Pero ella no fue nunca mi esposa. Mi casamiento fue con otra mujer que, aunque fuera hermosa, no la amaba. Una boda de conveniencia…

**-------------------------Flash Back-------------------------**

Kioto, capital actual del Japón, hace mil años. Muchedumbre iba de aquí para allá, viendo en los distintos comercios cosas que sean de su utilidad. Un joven de 15 años iba yendo por allí, mirando a la gente por encima del hombro, aunque también miraba con curiosidad. Leía las mentes de los demás con una agilidad asombrosa, aunque no le importaba mucho lo que pensasen.

Iba con un kimono blanco con bordes rojos, el pelo largo y un gorro alto negro. Podría considerarse normal, pero no lo era. Pues él estaba en una especie de escuela aprendiendo a controlar los dones que él poseía. Al parecer, él no era el único que podía ver espíritus, otras 10 personas como él podían verlos, y aquí no era visto como algo "maldito". Era el alumno que más potencial tenía de entre todos los alumnos, e incluso, hacía sus propias conclusiones y teorías, sus maestros se quedaban maravillados con él.

Empezaba a escribir en secreto "La Bitácora Mágica", ahí ponía los conocimientos que él sabía y otros nuevos que descubría él mismo y deducía. Desde que dejó Izumo, su vida era más llevadera y feliz. Ya no era un raro o un extraño… Además, con la mezcla del sintoísmo, la creencia y el culto de los kami, las recientes creencias populares y el chamanismo nativo… no era el niño maldito. De hecho, con el chamanismo nativo… él se podría considerar un shaman… pero en la rama de los onmyôji, sin embargo, él todavía era un aprendiz.

Y al parecer… los onmyôji estaban bien vistos en la sociedad. ¡Era totalmente perfecto!

Giró a la izquierda, mirando el cielo, cuando se tropezó con alguien. Ambos cayeron al suelo, con sendos dolores en el trasero. Hao también se caracterizaba por tener una educación muy respetuosa, así que se levantó y ayudó a levantarse a la persona que hizo que se cayera.

Levantó la vista y vio a una muchacha también de 15 años… Esos ojos, y esa apariencia… ¡Ya los había visto!

- No me lo puedo creer… –empezaba a decir Hao.

- ¿Asaha? –preguntó feliz la adolescente–. ¡Soy Kimiko! ¡Cuánto tiempo!

- Kimiko… –repitió su nombre, intentando recordar–. Es verdad, cuánto tiempo. Has cambiado mucho.

- Tú también n.n Estás muy guapo, Asaha.

- No digas eso –se avergonzó Hao, en la vida ninguna chica le había dicho eso–. Además, ya no me llamo Asaha. De ahora en adelante llámame Hao, Hao Asakura.

- ¿Por qué te has cambiado tu nombre y tus apellidos? –se sorprendió ella.

- Para que no recuerden mi nombre del niño maldito. Y a lo mejor creo que ni a la gente le debería de interesar que fui yo el que mató al monje Densen, ¿no te parece?

- Es verdad… Me enteré que fue él el que mató a tu madre… –susurró ella, apenada por lo ocurrido–. Es lógico que quisieras vengarte… Yo haría lo mismo en tu lugar. ¿Pero cómo pudiste matarlo, si eras un niño de sólo 7 años?

- Porque utilicé a un demonio en mi beneficio, y además él quería ayudarme –le murmuró al oído, para que nadie más escuchara.

- O-O ¿Un demonio? ¿Y no te dio miedo?

- Qué va, estaba seguro de lo que hacía… Ahora estoy aquí, en Kioto, especializándome en ser onmyôji. Y así puedo canalizar estos… dones que tengo y que me ha dado la naturaleza –explicó Hao, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Me alegro mucho por ti… Te merecías lo mejor. Ahora aprovecha que eres feliz, después de que pasó la tormenta –le sonrió la chica, retirándose el pelo hacia atrás (con los años, al parecer se lo dejó largo, hasta la cintura).

- Sí… Pero no hablemos de mí… ¿Por qué estás aquí, en Kioto? –preguntó Hao, curioso.

- Eso no creo que sea de tu incumbencia –dijo con supuesta "arrogancia", sacándose un abanico amarillo y aireándose con él.

- O.ó ¿Por qué te comportas así? Creía que eras una chica encantadora y amable…

- Sí, de las veces que me has visto –dijo con ironía la muchacha–. Recuerda que sólo nos vimos una vez, cuando esos niños te pegaban y te tiraban pedradas. Es una lástima que no vinieras a mi casa, a sabiendas que era tu vecina… ¬¬

- Es que… ni me atrevía a entrar. Solamente… os veía a ti y a tu familia en la distancia…

- Qué chico tan tímido, deberías de espabilarte más, ¿eh? –Kimiko se vio tentada en pegarle un coscorrón con su abanico–. Así nunca conseguirías tener una mujer en el futuro y que te diera hijos.

- No creo que, precisamente, ésa sea mi meta más ansiada. Los hombres tenemos que ser ambiciosos en la vida –comentó con orgullo Hao.

- Hombres… Cuándo cambiarán de mentalidad… –murmuró Kimiko en sus adentros.

- Te he escuchado ¬¬

- ¿Cómo es que me has escuchado? O.o

- Ejem, ahora estás pensando que… los hombres son unos vagos y las mujeres son las que lo hacen todo lo de la casa, cuidan de los hijos, de los maridos y de los familiares ancianos, mientras que los hombres no hacen nada y quieren tenerlo todo hecho por parte de sus mujeres… Qué bonitas palabras para nuestros oídos masculinos… ¿eh?

- "¿Me lee la mente?" –pensó la del pelo negro, alucinada.

- Y has pensado que si quizás leo la mente…

- O-O

- ¡Jajajajajajajajaja! –se reía Hao, con una mano en la barriga, habiéndole gustado jugar con sus poderes para leer la mente de la adolescente.

- Hum, mejor no pierdo el tiempo contigo. Tengo que comprar varias cosas. Ya que por fin salimos de Izumo y llevamos en Kioto 3 años, nuestra economía está empezando a ser muy favorable para nosotros… No voy entretenerme, tengo que ayudar en casa –dicho esto, Kimiko se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

- ¡Qué carácter! –le chilló Hao, todavía riendo.

- ¡Y a mucha honra! –le contestó ésta, haciendo un ademán con el abanico como despedida.

**------------------------------Fin del Flash Back-------------------------------**

Se sentó en la cama, agarrando las sábanas con fuerza. No quería recordar más, le hacía mucho daño, aunque no lo aparentase. Kimiko nunca volvería, nunca. Sólo existió hace mil años. Fue a la única mujer a la que amó y de verdad, sin embargo, nunca fue su esposa. Pero cómo le hubiera gustado que sí lo fuera…

Se levantó de la cama. Si con el atasco del tráfico no podía dormir, ahora tampoco. Decidió vestirse y dar una vuelta por ahí, para despejarse y olvidar a esa persona de su pasado. Rápidamente se vistió, cogió las llaves y se fue, dejando solo a su espíritu.

Apoyando su espalda en una de las paredes de un edificio, cerró los ojos. Tenía un nudo en la garganta y los ojos brillantes, a punto de llorar. Se le hacía extraño ahora llorar por una mujer. Ojalá pudiera desquitarse de su pasado, pero era muy difícil. 1000 años de experiencia de vida y en los infiernos no se olvidaban tan fácilmente…

- ¡Joder! –soltó con rabia una palabrota el shaman–. ¿Por qué… por qué estas lágrimas? Ella… ¡ella nunca volverá! ¡Eso lo tengo más que asumido! ¿Entonces… por qué tengo que llorar?

"Lloras por eso, porque sabes que ella nunca volverá", le dijo su subconsciente, Hao era consciente de ello, sabía por qué lloraba, pero quería encontrar un culpable a ese sufrimiento. Se quitó las lágrimas del rostro y, caminando, se perdió por las calles de Tokio entre la oscuridad de la noche.

* * *

Amanecía un día como cualquier otro, en la mansión Asakura de Funbarigaoka. Sin embargo, había un chico despierto desde hace media hora. Pensaba, mirando el techo, en lo que le dijo su prometida: el hecho de quedarse embarazada.

Volteó a ver su cara: vio una frágil mujer, como una muñeca de porcelana, con dorados cabellos como los ángeles. La abrazó, procurando no despertarla.

La verdad, y siendo sinceros, la idea de tener un bebé no era tan descabellada. Le gustaría tener un hijo de él y Anna… ¿Cómo sería? ¿Tranquilo como él o con el carácter de su mamá? ¿Tendría el pelo siempre despeinado como él, o por el contrario poseería el rubio cabello de la itako? Pensaba en llantos, en pucheritos, en risas, en biberones, en cunas, en pañales, en sonajeros, en ropita de bebé, en carricoches para llevar al crío a pasear, en papillas, en potitos, en juguetes y en las palabras agugutata, pa-pá y ma-má.

Sería grandioso ver la primera sonrisa, ver el primer diente, verlo o verla gatear por el suelo y los pasillos de la casa, ver que le crecería el pelo y la estatura, el enseñarle a andar y escuchar sus primeras palabras... Eso sí que merecía la pena verlo y vivirlo, con razón a los padres les da tanta ilusión criar y cuidar a un bebé, aunque fuese costoso y haya que tener un gran sentido de la responsabilidad, pero tendría todo eso una recompensa por educar a un crío, ¿no? Ser padre... y Anna sería la madre de su hijo o hija, el chiquitín o la chiquitina de ambos.

Sin embargo, a tan temprana edad… En aquello su novia tenía razón, si se quedase embarazada tan temprano, sería una ruina. Primero porque están en la universidad, estudiando para labrarse un futuro (aunque al shaman le parece un poco irónico, él no necesitaba trabajar porque ya tenía casi la vida solucionada con los millones que recibía cada mes, pero por si acaso…). Segundo, no tenían la madurez suficiente para afrontar la aventura de la paternidad/maternidad en ambos casos. Tercero, tener un bebé conlleva poseer una gran responsabilidad. Cuarto, el qué dirán, tanto sus amigos como su familia. Quinto… se tendrían que casar de inmediato, porque tener un bebé antes de casados para su familia era algo impensable.

Yoh suspiró… Tendrían que esperar hasta que estuviesen casados. Pero sería hermoso tener un bebé, y enseñarle las cosas que él sabía, jugar con él, ayudarle a entrenar como shaman, pasar las horas muertas tumbados en el césped del cementerio, ver las estrellas por las noches mientras tomaban un zumo de naranja, ir al parque de atracciones con él…

¿Y por qué pensaba que iba a ser niño? Bueno, pensándolo mejor, no lo iba ni a pensar. Lo que llegue, llegará, y no hay que adelantarse a los acontecimientos. Por ahora, había que pensar en otras cosas, no en bebés, que eso llegará en un futuro… pero quizás no muy lejano.

Anna empezaba a moverse de un lado a otro, despertándose. Yoh la apretó más entre sus brazos, sonriente, para que ésta supiera que estuvo con él. Sus ojos se abrieron poco a poco y vieron a un bobo Yoh con su risita particular. El chico le dio un beso en la frente con mucho mimo, como signo de "Buenos días".

- Buenos días a ti también, Yoh –dijo Anna, devolviéndole el beso, pero esta vez en los labios.

- Mi Annita, cuando te despiertas realzas tu título de "Bella Durmiente" –sonrió, cogiendo ambas mejillas y acariciándolas.

- Cursi u.u

- Jijijiji n.n

- Puff, al final nos acostamos, y eso que me negaba antes…

- Jeje, al final no te pudiste resistir… –le susurró al oído, abrazándola muy fuerte, para que se notara patente lo que hicieron la noche anterior a través del contacto de sus cuerpos desnudos.

- Obvio, tú que tanto insistías… Normal que cayera… Pero es que…

Yoh cogió el rostro de Anna para que lo mirara a los ojos. El motivo de la negación de Anna era porque no se quería quedar embarazada, y era lógico, siendo tan joven.

- Quiero hablar seriamente contigo de una cosa… –empezó a hablar el shaman.

- ¿Qué cosa? No me asustes…

- Me refiero a lo de que tienes miedo a quedarte embarazada, en otras palabras, a tener un bebé –aclaró el castaño.

- Ah, era eso –asintió débilmente la itako–. Creo que está más que comprensible, Yoh. Sabes perfectamente que si tenemos sexo es un riesgo que tenemos… Que yo tengo, pues sería la más afectada.

- Ya lo sé. Pero no podemos vivir con ese miedo, ¿me entiendes? Y ya sé que supone estar en riesgo, pero si siempre piensas de esa manera no disfrutarás plenamente de las relaciones que tengamos. No quiero que estés tensa o pensando en problemas, sino que nos queramos y disfrutemos lo que estamos haciendo y compartiendo, nada más.

- Vale, vale, lo sé. Pero si no ponemos medidas, tarde o temprano ocurrirá. Y no quiero tener un bombo tan temprano. Además, estamos acostumbrados a hacerlo sin medidas… Y si ponemos barreras físicas, pues ya nos resultaría raro…

- Sí, pero Anna… No pensemos más en ello, por favor, no te quiero ver angustiada. Si así lo deseas, de ahora en adelante no tendremos relaciones hasta que veamos cual será la solución para que no tengamos riesgos de cualquier tipo, ¿está bien? –la abrazó el shaman.

Sabía que eso de no tener relaciones quizás en el fondo haría estragos en el interior de Yoh, aunque fue él mismo quien lo había dicho. Pero, como casi siempre se afirma, los hombres son más propensos a pensar en sexo que las mujeres. Pensándolo fríamente, ella, para tener un hijo, no estaba capacitada. Ni ahora, ni más adelante. Si a ella le costó mostrar una pizca de cariño hacía meses, no sabía si con un hijo sería lo mismo. Ella sólo mostraba cariño hacia Yoh, pero a los demás casi nada, seguía siendo la misma Anna fría, dura y egoísta de siempre, sin expresión en el rostro.

¿Merecería la pena tener un hijo? ¿Le daría cariño y amor a un ser que dependía totalmente de ella? Aunque su compromiso tenía como finalidad descendencia para que continuara la estirpe de los shamanes, pero… ella seguía sin verse preparada y, además, no quería que la pobre criatura cargase con sus malos modos… nadie se merecía eso.

En el terreno de la maternidad estaba perdida. No tenía a ningún referente de quién fijarse, no sabía cuál era el amor de una madre por su hijo (porque nunca lo sintió en su propia piel), no tenía a ningún ejemplo a seguir. Estaba en la cuerda floja, no tenía un rumbo o un camino en el que alguien de confianza y sabiduría, en estos asuntos, le dijera "Por aquí".

Notó cómo unos brazos abrazaban su cuerpo y unos labios se posaban en su cuello, así que se giró y sus labios se encontraron con los de su prometido en un intenso beso.

- ¿Has salido ya de tu sueño? –preguntó Yoh, divertido, disfrutando del beso.

- Sí, bello durmiente –contestó Anna, haciendo una broma, aunque… ¿a qué venía eso, si Yoh no estaba dormido?

- Vaya, ahora te me has puesto graciosilla –dijo Yoh, sorprendido.

- Pues… digamos que todos tenemos nuestro lado oculto, que no solemos mostrar muy a menudo –comentó ella, soltando una sonrisita.

- Vaya… –musitó Yoh, aún sorprendido.

- ¿¡Quieres dejar de sorprenderte tanto!? –se exasperó Anna, cambiando su estado de ánimo.

- "Ya decía yo…" –pensaba el shaman, rodando los ojos–. Perdona, Annita.

Anna cambió drásticamente su cara, pensando de nuevo en lo anterior, y abrazándose de nuevo al castaño con preocupación.

- Yoh… Yo… no seré una buena madre –masculló la rubia, abrazando a su novio más fuerte.

- ¿Cómo? ¡No digas eso! ¡Es más, te prohíbo que lo digas! –le regañó el joven, separándose de ella–. Uno no sabe si será un buen o mal padre, o una buena o mala madre.

- Pero… –Anna se sintió mal por ello, encogiéndose de hombros.

- No, nada de peros. Ahora no podemos saberlo con certeza hasta el momento del nacimiento de nuestro primer hijo, pero estoy convencido de que el instinto maternal te llegará de inmediato. Ya sabes de sobra que me encantaría tener un bebé, y que no debes de tener miedo de criarlo. Porque no estás sola, yo estaré contigo para cuidarlo y amarlo. Tendremos a nuestro hijo cuando ya estemos casados y tengamos nuestra vida hecha y solucionada. Lo cuidaremos y lo llenaremos de mimos que él necesita. ¡Es más, te aseguro que seremos los papis más mejores y más molones del mundo mundial entero! –le enseñó una gran sonrisa en el rostro el chico y unos ojos llenos de seguridad y a la vez de ilusión–. Y recuerda, no estás sola, porque yo estaré contigo, como marido y padre responsable que seré en un futuro próximo.

- Eres demasiado positivo, creo que en realidad soy un estorbo para ti, ya ves que estoy llena de dudas y de negatividad –dijo Anna, mirando las sábanas y ocultando su cuerpo con ellas.

- Ya verás que todo cambiará y todo saldrá bien, no es necesario preocuparse por tantas cosas, es mejor mirar la vida con sencillez y tranquilidad, y afrontar las situaciones según como surjan –la abrazó con seguridad, provocando que las sábanas mostrasen los pechos de Anna hasta deslizarse y caer en su regazo.

¿Tanto miedo tenía? ¿Era algo tan grave pensar insistentemente en un embarazo que, por el momento, no era deseado? Aunque de todas maneras, ella no estaba embarazada, la idea de pensarlo hacía que tuviera una sensación de angustia irremediable. Sintió unos labios en su cuello, sabía que era Yoh porque se preocupaba por ella y quería darle seguridad con sus besos y su abrazo.

"Siempre estaré contigo, Anna, siempre" le escuchó decir con voz suave. Si eso era verdad, si él iba a estar con ella siempre, incluso en los momentos complicados, si él la defendiese a capa y espada según las circunstancias (si estaba embarazada y la familia se negaba, por poner un ejemplo) entonces no tenía por qué tener miedo. No estaría sola, tendría su apoyo y compañía, como estaba demostrando su novio ahora mismo.

- Gracias por todo, Yoh –dijo Anna, abrazándolo fuertemente como signo de agradecimiento.

- No me des las gracias, porque todo lo hago con gusto y porque quiero, simplemente, me sale del corazón –sonrió Yoh, dándole un beso en la mejilla–. Para mí lo más importante es que seas feliz.

- ¿Y por qué tanto empeño con eso? –inquirió Anna–. Tú también tienes que mirar por tu felicidad, ¿no?

- Jeje, es que cuando tú eres feliz, yo también lo soy n-n

- Esa respuesta no me vale mucho ¬¬

- Pues esa respuesta es la mejor que te he podido dar –mimoso, Yoh acarició su nariz con la de la rubia, sonriendo como siempre.

- ¿Y qué hacemos ahora? –preguntó la rubia, jugueteando con un mechón dorado de su pelo–. ¿Se te ocurre algo?

- Humm, pues no lo sé… ¿por qué lo dices? –el shaman se quedó extrañado por tal pregunta y que, encima, ella diga si se le ocurría algo… ¡si sólo se habían despertado!

- Lo digo pues para hacer algo juntos o no –aclaró ella.

- Ahh, vale –el tono de Yoh iba cargado de pasotismo, si por él fuera, se quedaría en la cama un buen rato.

- Bueno, yo me voy a ir levantando –Anna hizo un ademán como que se levantaba de la cama.

- ¿Ya? ¿Tan pronto? –confundido, Yoh cogió la muñeca de Anna e insistió en que se quedara en la cama, al menos, sentada.

- Sí, es que… voy a hacer mis cosas –respondió Anna, sin una expresión clara ni en sus palabras ni en su cara, haciendo que su novio dudara más todavía.

- ¿Cosas? ¿Qué cosas? –preguntó Yoh, ya lo suyo casi parecía un interrogatorio con tantas preguntas que tanto uno como el otro se dirigían.

- Eres un cotilla –rió la rubia con algo de sarcasmo–. Pues creo que me voy a dar un baño.

- ¿Un baño? –preguntó de nuevo el shaman.

- Sí –asintió Anna, de verdad, Yoh era un cotilla y sus preguntitas hacían que la sacerdotisa se incomodara.

- Ahm… Un baño… pues muy bien, ¿no?

- "Este niño no está pillando nada" –pensó Anna, pero siguió hablando–. Sí, y aún más cuando me voy a la bañera del segundo piso, tan grande que una persona puede estar a sus anchas y sin incomodidades de ningún tipo…

- Es verdad, casi se puede nadar ahí, jiji.

- "¡Ahhh! ¿¡Este tío es tonto o se lo hace!? ¡No está captando mis indirectas!" –Anna se estaba enfadando, y de veras–. Yoh, ¿qué harás tú?

- Ps… no lo sé –se encogió de hombros el chico de pelos castaños–. Quizás, dentro de un rato, haría la cama, me vestiría, iría a desayunar…

- "¡Es tonto!" –la itako sentiría que dentro de un momento a otro iría a estallar–. ¿Y no te darás una ducha o un baño?

- Pues tampoco había pensado en eso… –se atusaba la barbilla Yoh, pensando en la idea.

Anna lo miró como si quisiera asesinarlo con la mirada, sus ojos inquisidores hacían que el shaman estuviera verdaderamente incómodo. Tragó saliva con brusquedad, aquello no le gustaba absolutamente nada. ¿Tan aburrida estaba Anna que necesitaba de Yoh para entretenerse? ¿Y por qué, de buenas a primeras, dice que se va a dar un baño? ¿Por qué le pregunta si él va a hacer lo mismo?

- Es que acaso… ¿quieres que me bañe yo también? –preguntó Yoh como si nada, a lo mejor es que Anna quería que después de hacer el amor, lo lógico sería que los dos se bañasen por cuestión de higiene… ¿o no?

- ¡Yoh! Si he dicho que estaría en la bañera del segundo piso, en donde prácticamente cabrían DOS PERSONAS… –enfatizó la sacerdotisa, rodando los ojos de la exasperación.

- ¡Ahhh! –por fin, Yoh se dio cuenta del percal–. ¿Me estás queriendo decir que me bañe contigo?

- ¬¬ ¡Qué pocas luces, madre mía! ¡Pues claro que sí!

- Jeje, es que si hubieras sido más clara desde el principio y no dando tantos rodeos…

- ¡La simplicidad de los hombres! –se quejó la rubia, mientras el shaman sonreía con una gota en la sien–. Cómo se nota que las indirectas no surten efecto en vosotros…

- Pero una cosa, Annita –le advirtió Yoh, dándole toquecitos en la espalda para que ella lo mirase–. ¿Cómo haremos para que los demás no nos vean juntos en el baño? Ya que cualquier persona podría ir al cuarto de baño para hacer… bueno, ya sabes, sus necesidades y tal…

- De eso me encargo yo. Tú, mientras tanto, podrías ir acondicionando el baño para que, cuando llegue, nos podamos bañar sin retrasarnos más –decía Anna mientras se levantaba de la cama.

Para Yoh fue un gustazo ver a su prometida desnuda aunque fuera de espaldas a él. ¡Y su trasero era perfecto! ¡Sus nalgas redonditas también eran perfectas! Pero se dio cuenta de que Anna se iba a su ropero, así que el espectáculo se terminó. De todas formas, estaba en la habitación de Anna, así que él también tenía que levantarse o si no todo el mundo lo vería a él desnudo por el pasillo… Se levantó de la cama y cogió el pijama y se lo puso rápido y veloz, pero Anna fue más rápida que él al vestirse y se encaminó hacia la puerta, le murmuró a su prometido un "Date prisa, ve al baño ya" y cerró la puerta.

Encaminándose al cuarto de baño del segundo piso, encendió la luz y abrió el grifo del agua caliente. Pero no le parecía suficiente solamente agua y jabón, así que miró en un armario blanco de madera que había y empezó a buscar unas sales de baño para decorar el agua y que dejara buen aroma. Por suerte, había dos botes: uno de olor a rosas y otro de lavanda, pero prefirió coger el de lavanda. Echó unas cuantas sales en el fondo de la tina, suficientes para que coloreasen de un tono malva claro el agua. Asimismo, cogió jabón y empezó a hacer burbujas en la superficie del agua. El olor a lavanda le encantó y se sentó a esperar hasta que la bañera estuviese suficientemente llena de agua.

Pronto llegó la sacerdotisa con una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro y el shaman la recibió en el cuarto de baño con un beso en el cuello mientras la abrazaba. Anna se extrañó por el particular saludo que le dio su prometido, pero se encogió de hombros y con sus manos hizo que se apartase un poco.

- Hola de nuevo, jiji –la saludó Yoh, con su sonrisita particular.

- Ya he hablado con ellos –le anunció la rubia.

- ¿Y qué les dijiste? –preguntó él con curiosidad.

- Pues que yo me iba a dar un baño en el cuarto de baño del segundo piso y que yo te mandé a hacer un recado en el supermercado y que ibas a tardar como una hora o cosa así. Y les pedí que si se acercaban al baño lamentarían haberlo hecho –explicó Anna, sonriendo con malicia.

- Creo que lo que has dicho no ha sido una petición, sino una amenaza en toda regla, jiji –rió el shaman, imaginándose la escena.

- Se nota que me conoces, ¿eh?

- Por supuesto, eres mi prometida n-n

- Bueno, ¿quién lo hace primero? –puso sus manos en jarras mientras miraba de arriba abajo a Yoh.

- ¿Eh? O.o

- Que quién se desnuda primero ¬¬

- ¡Ahh! –parecía ser que hoy Yoh no pillaba las cosas al vuelo, estaba más despistado que de costumbre–. Humm… pues… no lo sé…

- Tú –dijo cortante la itako, señalándolo con el dedo.

- ¿Eh? O.o –volvió a repetir su expresión de desconcierto el castaño.

- Que te desnudes tú primero –le ordenó Anna.

- ¿Y por qué yo? –replicó Yoh como un niño pequeño cuando le niegan una golosina.

- Porque yo lo digo y punto –su voz sonaba con autoridad mientras su pose era altiva, como una sargento.

- Jooo –hacía pucheritos su novio, a ver si con eso cuajaba, pero no.

- Yo primera no porque tengo mis razones, además, ¿quién querías que lo hiciera primero? ¿El vecino?

- Eso ya no me hace gracia ¬¬

- Jajaja –reía Anna por la cara de perro enfadado que ponía su prometido.

- En serio, no me hace gracia que veas al vecino con otros ojos que no sean estrictamente vecinales…

- Qué tonto… era sólo un comentario, ahora no te vas a poner celoso, ¿verdad? –el tono que utilizaba Anna era de diversión, aquella ocurrencia de su novio le hizo demasiada gracia e incredulidad a un mismo tiempo.

- Qué va… Entonces, ¿yo primero? –preguntó Yoh, algo sonrojado, aunque de por sí esperaba la respuesta afirmativa de la sacerdotisa.

- Por supuesto –asintió Anna, cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo fijamente.

- Bueno, si tanto insistes… lo haré –suspiró con resignación el Asakura, encogiéndose de hombros, preparándose para desnudarse.

Inmediatamente Anna se giró para no verlo, porque Yoh empezaba a quitarse el pijama (sí, no se había puesto otra cosa), primero la camisa y después los pantalones. Esperando a que Yoh se metiera en la bañera, la itako miraba detenidamente todo lo que su vista podía alcanzar a ver del cuarto de baño, el más amplio, con diferencia, de los demás que había en la mansión. Los azulejos, así como el suelo, eran de un color crema acercándose al beige, muy brillantes y reflejaban la luz de la bonita lámpara dorada adornada con cristales de Svarosky del techo. La ducha también era grande y una de las que más funciones tenía (distintos tipos de chorro con regulación de la presión, termostato para saber la temperatura con la que estaba el agua, etc.) de entre las demás de la casa. En un gran armario blanco de madera de un toque bastante glamuroso se guardaban los utensilios del baño como geles, champús, esponjas, pastas dentífricas, sales de baño, espuma de afeitar, maquillajes, cepillos y secadores… De todas maneras, tenía, en general, lo que tienen todos los cuartos de baño, sólo que con más capricho y más lujo. Miró el espejo y tuvo el horror de ver cómo Yoh se quitaba la última prenda e inmediatamente cerró los ojos con fuerza. No le hacía gracia ver, aún, el amiguito de su prometido que le hizo pasar dos buenas noches… ¿Cuándo tendrá el valor o la preparación suficientes para poder verlo? O… ¿para ir más allá de solamente mirar e ir a… hechos?

- ¡Annita, yaaaa! –le avisó Yoh, con voz algo infantil, metiéndose en la bañera y el agua y la espuma que hicieron las pompas de jabón mostraban poquísimo de su escultural anatomía.

Anna se giró sobre sus talones y miró a Yoh un tanto sonrojada, no por nada, la propuesta de bañarse juntos había sido de ella y no debía de echarse para atrás en ello. Se acercó al borde de la bañera, sentándose en ella, y el chico, con la mano mojada, acarició el hombro de Anna suavemente, invitándola a que ella también se uniera al baño conjunto. A la sacerdotisa no le molestó que le mojara un poco el hombro, pero sonrió de una manera un tanto nerviosa.

- ¿Qué pasa? –se extrañó su novio–. ¿No te vienes conmigo?

- Yoh, hazme un favor… No me mires mientras me quito la ropa –pidió la itako, todavía sonrojada.

- ¿Es que todavía no te sientes preparada para que yo te vea desnuda y tú me veas desnudo y bla bla bla? –adivinó el shaman, algo cansado por ese tema.

- Exacto. Y por favor, de momento, respeta eso –Anna estaba incómoda, no le hacía gracia en absoluto, parecía que Yoh no tenía sensibilidad para ello.

- Vale, me taparé los ojos si así lo deseas –aceptó a regañadientes y puso sus manos en los ojos, tapando su vista y Anna ganó algo de confianza para poder quitarse la ropa.

Lo que no sabía Kyôyama es que desde el mismo momento en que ella se giró y empezaba a desnudarse, Yoh veía casi con toda claridad cómo ella se quitaba la ropa y qué prendas eran las que se deshacía primero y cuáles eran las últimas. Claro, únicamente la veía de espaldas a él, pero aún así se contentó de verla de esa manera. El truco era que dejaba separación entre sus dedos para ver por las rendijas que creaban éstos y rápidamente podía cerrar el espacio formado para que Anna crea que no la estuvo mirando todo el rato que duró su desnudez, porque ella miraba de vez en cuando hacia atrás para ver si el shaman había cumplido su palabra de no verla. Pero… ¡ay! Hubo un fallo técnico por parte de Yoh y el escándalo fue monumental, encontrándose con la cara furiosa y enrojecida de la itako.

- ¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ ESTÁS MIRANDO, PERVERTIDO?! –gritó a pleno pulmón la afectada por el percance, ocultándose con una toalla parte de su cuerpo propenso a hacer estragos en la entrepierna de su prometido por culpa de las hormonas.

- A-Annita, fue sin querer… Se me estaban cansando los brazos de tenerlos en tensión y… –se escudaba en una excusa barata el joven de cabellos castaños.

- ¿Sin querer? –anonadada, Anna se enrolló la toalla por todo su cuerpo para poder moverse con mayor libertad, acercándose a la orilla de la bañera para cantarle las cuarenta a Yoh si fuera necesario–. Perdona, pero ver cómo me quitaba las bragas a través del espacio que forman tus dedos de la mano, pues no creo que sea por el "cansancio" de tus brazos.

- Anna, en serio, no lo pude evitar, la tentación era demasiado fuerte –se disculpó Yoh, siendo franco con ella.

- Pues menos mal que me viste de espaldas –bufó Anna, cruzándose de brazos–. Te hubiera matado su me hubieses visto por delante, se me caería la cara de vergüenza…

- Jejeje, ¿acaso tú no tuviste la tentación de mirarme un poquito siquiera? –preguntó Yoh, algo pícaro, y su novia enrojecía más aún.

- No –su respuesta fue tajante, aunque lo del espejo fue un accidente (según ella) pero no se lo iba a contar para nada.

- Vaya, pues entonces… a lo mejor más tarde tendrás la curiosidad, jijiji.

- En serio, Yoh, a mí no me hace gracia, así que no te lo tomes tan a la ligera y a pitorreo –lo regañó, bastante molesta.

- Está bien. Pero sabrás que la desnudez ni la podrás ocultar y ni la podrás evitar… conmigo delante o merodeando por aquí. Y sabes que si hacemos el amor, el riesgo es doble. Es una pena que no me dejes conocer tu cuerpo, jiji –reía Yoh, aunque era sincero en todas sus palabras, pero ya deseaba que ya no hubiese más ocultamientos.

- ¿No te acuerdas que te dije que cuando estuviese preparada, me verás con… todos mis "encantos"?

- Pero Anna, si seguimos así, te veré desnuda cuando ya estés con la pata estirada, o sea, muerta. Y ver unas pronunciadas arrugas no me va…

- Jaja, ¿tú crees que esperaría tanto como para ello? –dijo con una mirada maliciosa la sacerdotisa, haciendo que Yoh riera más–. Todas tus admiradoras desearían verte en paños menores, pero no pueden y yo, sin embargo, tendré ese privilegio… sólo te digo que seas paciente, nada más.

- Okey, como usted diga, señorita –suspiró Yoh con una sonrisa–. Esperaré el momento oportuno.

- Ahora, pervertido, cierra los ojos –frunció el ceño la rubia, poniéndose en jarras y acercando su cara a la de su prometido para que viera su expresión–. Voy a meterme. ¿Juras que no mirarás?

- Lo juro, palabra del Shaman King –puso una mano en el corazón el Rey de los shamanes.

Anna asintió con la cabeza, supo que a través de sus ojos el joven decía la verdad, e inmediatamente Yoh cerró de verdad de la buena los ojos y se los tapó con ambas manos. Sólo oía finos ruidos e intentaba imaginar las escenas que sucedían en el baño (más bien, lo que hacía Anna). La fina toalla caía sobre el cuerpo de la chica y su pie derecho se metió en la tina de la bañera y seguidamente el izquierdo, para luego sumergirse completamente en las aguas de la bañera totalmente perfumadas de lavanda y llenas de pompas de jabón que cubrían hasta su busto. Se colocó frente a él y le avisó de que estaba ahí tocando su pierna con el pie. Yoh quitó las manos de la cara y abrió los ojos lentamente, por si acaso, y se encontró a su Annita delante, con las mejillas teñidas de un precioso tono carmesí y los ojos brillando misteriosamente.

- ¡Bienvenida a la bañera deluxe! –exclamó con alegría el shaman, alzando los brazos abiertamente.

- Es… –murmuraba Anna, algo cohibida–. Es la primera vez… que nos bañamos juntos… así.

- Cierto, es verdad, jiji –se rascaba la cabeza el castaño, con su típica sonrisa–. Bueno, ¿qué hacemos ahora?

- Bañarnos, qué va a ser –la respuesta de Anna entonaba lógica–. En la bañera, una persona lo que hace es bañarse… ¡Qué pocas luces tienes, en serio!

- Jijiji, eso ya lo sé, Annita. La función que desempeña la bañera, es la de acoger a una persona para que se bañe –canturreó Yoh como lo hacían los niños del colegio cuando se tenían que aprender las tablas de multiplicar de memoria.

- Exacto –asintió Anna, cerrando los ojos y apoyándose en el respaldo de la bañera y respiraba profundamente, quería un poco de silencio.

Estaba totalmente hipnotizado por la sensualidad que emitía ese insignificante gesto: la cabeza de Anna yéndose hacia atrás lentamente, sus ojos delicadamente cerrados y suspirando hondamente. Sus hormonas querían hacer una cosa, pero su cabeza lo intentaba impedir a toda costa, el cuerpo quería avanzar hacia el de la sacerdotisa, pero la mente de Yoh lo paraba. El debate de cuerpo-mente se hacía en el shaman, era como si un mini Yoh vestido de diablo estuviera en su izquierda y otro mini Yoh de angelito a su derecha empezaban a discutir…

- "No lo perviertas más" –renegó el Yoh vestido de angelito al Yoh diablo.

- "¿Pervertirlo? ¿Acaso no sabías que era su lado oculto?" –rió el diablillo.

- "Pero Yoh es inocente y puro" –defendía al shaman con todas el ángel–. "Lo que pasa es que te aprovechas de que por fin tiene novia y es la época de las hormonas…".

- "Es mejor que no se aguante. Está desesperado" –se excusó el diablo.

- "Yoh prometió que no lo haría más con su Annita, porque tiene miedo a quedarse encinta y pensarían mejor cómo hacer para que no lo estuviese, ¿o no te acuerdas?" –le hizo recordar el Yoh ángel, tentado en sacar una flecha para hincársela en el trasero del Yoh diablo.

- "No me acuerdo. Además, seguro que a las mujeres se le olvidan ese tipo de cosas en un pispas".

- "¡Eres un diablo!."

- "Lo soy, jijiji".

- "Te voy a…".

- ¿Yoh? ¿Qué te ocurre?

El diablo y el ángel desaparecieron de repente en una nube grisácea mientras Yoh sacudía la cabeza, pues Anna le había llamado por su nombre y él estaba bastante entretenido en escuchar y ver la pelea que se entablaba entre sus mini-yos. Sólo acertó a sonreír como de costumbre y a encogerse de hombros. Sin embargo, Anna lo miraba con extrañeza e incertidumbre.

- No es nada –le aseguró el shaman con una sonrisa–. Solamente que ando pensando en mis cosas.

- ¿Seguro? –inquirió la sacerdotisa, insistiendo en ello.

- Segurísimo –asintió Yoh, sonriendo tontamente–. Por cierto, ¿estás a gusto aquí?

- Pues… no lo sé. Sólo te digo que es algo nuevo que nunca se me pasó por la cabeza –confesó ella, tocando con el dedo una pompa y explotó.

- Algún día pasaría, somos una pareja, jiji.

- Ya… –volvió a suspirar ella, cerrando los ojos de nuevo, pero con los oídos atentos a cualquier comentario de su prometido.

Pero no habló, sino que actuó: como Anna había dejado un espacio entre su espalda y el borde de la bañera, Yoh, con movimientos casi inaudibles y sigilosos, cambió de posición, yéndose por los bordes con el máximo cuidado hasta que se puso detrás de su prometida. Rió internamente, la chica no se había dado cuenta pues todavía estaba con los ojos cerrados. Aprovechó la ocasión, ya que se le ocurrió una idea, y ésta se basaba en coger la esponja que usaba su prometida en el baño, ponerle gel de baño e ir directamente a su objetivo… la suave espalda de Anna Kyôyama. La sacerdotisa dio un respingo de la sorpresa y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente casi del susto, no se esperaba para nada aquello.

- ¡Yoh! ¿Se puede saber qué demonios estás haciendo? –inquirió la rubia, algo molesta.

- Pues nada, que… ya que no decidíamos a hacer nada, pues yo sí decidir hacer algo, "Señorita Pocas Luces" –sacaba la lengua Yoh, divertido.

- ¡Ey! –le dio un codazo por el apodo, aunque al shaman no le hizo daño en absoluto.

- Jajaja, tampoco es para tanto, mujer. Además, tú me dijiste que tenía pocas luces y yo creí conveniente decirte que en este momento has tenido pocas luces también, ya que no se me ocurría nada… y ahora ya ves que sí –Yoh seguía con la esponja en la mano y en la espalda de la sacerdotisa, pero no se decidió a moverla aún.

- Así que vas a frotarme la espalda…

- Sí –asintió él ilusionado–. Y ahora quiero que te relajes y no pienses en nada más, que yo me encargaré que estés lo más a gusto posible.

- Está bien… me dejaré llevar por este momento de relax –Anna cerró los ojos, aceptando la propuesta de que le limpiase la espalda.

Yoh decidió mover su mano y empezó con la esponja a desplazarla por la espalda de la sacerdotisa, comenzando por el cuello, luego los hombros, la columna vertebral y por último los costados. Y todo ello con suavidad y lentamente. La rubia itako parecía estar en el paraíso, era súper agradable y placentero, jamás se imaginó una cosa así. Incluso soltaba suspiros de agrado, su cara lo decía todo, con esa sonrisa de felicidad. Para su desgracia, Yoh había terminado con ello, hizo un pequeño puchero, fastidiada, quería un poquito más. Aunque no se esperó que su prometido la abrazara por detrás, le mordisqueara delicadamente la oreja derecha con picardía y la besara en la mejilla con mucha afectividad y amor.

- Te amo –le susurró al oído el castaño, acariciando el vientre de la joven con sus dedos y envolviéndola en un cálido abrazo.

- Lo sé –sonrió ella, era agradable estar apoyada en el magnífico y mareante torso de Yoh. Decir "Te amo" era casi un habitual, aunque no lo empleaba mucho, total, ya sabían ambos que se amaban, pero por parte de ella decirlo le costaba todavía, sin embargo, con Yoh era total confianza. Respiró hondo, dispuesta a contestar–. Yo también te amo.

- Me alegro mucho –Anna notaba el aliento de su prometido en el cuello, absolutamente todo era agradable–. Bueno, el agua se está poniendo fría, voy a echar un poco de agua caliente.

Anna se apenó porque Yoh deshizo el acogedor abrazo en el que estaba envuelta, es como si se fuera de su lado, de hecho, no estaba detrás de ella pues se dirigía a donde estaba el grifo para abrirlo y entrase el agua en la tina el agua caliente. Como su prometido estaba ocupado comprobando la temperatura del agua de la bañera, Anna estaba pensando bastante qué podía hacer en ese momento. La verdad, le agradó muchísimo el gesto de su prometido en enjabonarle la espalda, así que tenía que agradecérselo de alguna manera… Rió para sí, ya lo tenía. Mientras Yoh estaba ocupado, Anna cogió la esponja de su novio y le echó el jabón de baño para el cuerpo. El shaman cerró el grifo y Anna aprovechó el momento para hacer lo mismo que él le hizo a ella. De la sorpresa, el castaño reaccionó de igual manera que su prometida, pero inmediatamente se relajó y se dejó hacer, disfrutando de aquello.

Estaba observando el torso desnudo de su novio por detrás, sus hombros, su espalda, los músculos que conformaban todo su tronco estaban relajados… Veía lo bien formado que estaba, su piel del color de la canela y era suave también, los brazos musculosos de los entrenamientos mandados anteriormente… ¿Perfección? Bueno, para ella lo era, aunque si bien la perfección no existía en los humanos… puede que alguno tenga la excepción. Oía unos suaves gruñidos por parte de la boca del castaño, lo disfrutaba mucho, y ella sonrió y se sonrojó. Estaba embobada, aunque no quería reconocerlo, estaba encantada con el cuerpo tan sexy que poseía Yoh y que le atraía y excitaba tanto, aunque intentaba comedirse a pesar de ser ésta una situación tan íntima. Le hipnotizaba su cuerpo tan atractivo, era tan… tan…

- Perfecto –murmuró Anna, con las mejillas sonrosadas, frotando la esponja en la espalda de Yoh por más tiempo aunque sabía que su cometido ya había terminado.

- ¿Eh? –preguntó el shaman, algo sorprendido–. ¿Qué has dicho, Anna?

- Que… –Anna tragó saliva, para su horror el chico la estaba mirando y se giró, ya no podía darle más por la espalda con la esponja así que dejó que flotara en el agua y se encogió de hombros, odiaba que Yoh la viera tan sonrojada y tímida–. Que tú… eh… que… quiero decir… bueno… yo… que… ¡ah, qué más da!

- ¿Qué pasa, Anna? –volvió a interrogar él, curioso y a la vez divertido al ver las reacciones tan extrañas en su novia.

- Nada –negaba con la cabeza la rubia, odiaba tartamudear cuando estaba nerviosa, pero… ¿para qué engañar a Yoh? Esperaba que no se pusiese tan rojo o más que ella–. Que… tu cuerpo… eh… que eres perfecto… para mí.

- Oh –Yoh se puso colorado, Anna se refería a que el cuerpo de él era perfecto, resultaba demasiado halagador, pero Yoh no quería que Anna se incomodase demasiado–. Eh… tú también… Me gustas mucho y… tu cuerpo es muy… bonito.

- … –la sacerdotisa se quedó muda. ¿Un cuerpo bonito y perfecto el de ella (a su entender)? No se atrevía ni de darle las gracias, más que nada porque no le salía de su boca pronunciar palabras de agradecimiento.

- Para mí también eres perfecta –sorpresivamente Yoh la volvió a abrazar, poniendo más colorada a Anna (si es que eso era posible).

No había tranquilidad, ni tampoco paz… en el ambiente se respiraba tensión, una tensión bastante fuerte… y de índole sexual. Querían amarse, desearse y entregarse, pero no podían en ese momento, podían descubrirlos y había que acordarse de lo que dijo Anna a Yoh… Sucedía tal atracción mutua entre ellos que no pudieron reprimir un beso en los labios. Un suave pero ansiado y húmedo beso en los labios, tal era el ansia que ambos sentían…

Media hora estuvieron así, o quizás más, no sabían ni la hora, pero ni falta les hacía, sin embargo, de ahí no pasaron. Yoh sabía que ahora no era el momento de tener un revuelco con la sacerdotisa, además, recordaba que Anna no quería nada de "más allá de unos besitos" con el shaman, para tortura de él. Cuando la esponja de Anna irrumpió entre los dos cuerpos, ambos soltaron una risa y decidieron que terminarían el baño. Se lavaron y enjuagaron, Anna salió la primera de la bañera con su albornoz y su toalla y después el castaño (los dos procurando no mirarse cuando estaban saliendo desnudos de la tina, obviamente). Tuvieron que jugar a "piedra, papel, tijeras" para ver quién se hacía con el secador del pelo, Yoh apareció con un chichón a los pocos segundos porque le recriminaba a Anna que hizo trampa (según él).

A los pocos minutos salieron del baño, mirando a ambos lados del pasillo por si venía alguien, pero por suerte no hubo moros en la costa. Antes de despedirse para ir a sus respectivas habitaciones, se dispusieron a hablar…

- Hace tiempo que no me he puesto pantalones, creo que hoy me voy a poner unos que tengo…

- Jejeje, me parece muy bien. Si estás preciosa con todo lo que te pones –le acarició la barbilla su prometido.

- ¡Yoh! –se sonrojó violentamente la sacerdotisa, dándole un pellizco en la mejilla izquierda–. Por favor, deja de ser tan cursi.

- No lo puedo evitar, jijiji –se tocaba con la mejilla adolorida, aunque sonriendo como le era costumbre–. Me encanta la historia de amor que estoy viviendo contigo que parece un… ¡Ay! ¡Annita, deja ya de pellizcarme!

- Me voy a vestir –dijo cortante, haciendo énfasis en el último pellizco que le proporcionó al castaño: en el muslo derecho, cerca de la ingle–. No tardes, ¿te queda claro?

- Sí… –suspiró Yoh, con una mano en la mejilla y otra en la ingle, mientras su novia se marchaba-. ¿Por qué le ha dado la manía de pellizcarme?

Evidentemente, como se hizo la pregunta a sí mismo, no obtuvo respuesta, sólo le contestó el silencio del pasillo, así que con la mejilla y la ingle adoloridas se dirigió a su dormitorio a cambiarse para no ir andando todo el rato con la bata de baño. Bajó por las escaleras, una vez que terminó de vestirse con unos vaqueros oscuros y camisa color mostaza, con una sonrisa en la cara y con las zonas pellizcadas más aliviadas. Sus amigos estaban hablando animadamente sobre algo curioso que no cabía a entender, por ende, se sentó en el sofá a remolonear un pequeño rato pero a la vez observándolos vagamente con la mirada. Pilika y Len estaban cogidos de la mano a la vez que desayunaban (como todos) sus cafés, sus leches o chocolates acompañados de tostadas o bollería industrial. Horo miraba con cara de pocos amigos a los pilluelos enamorados, que de vez en cuando se apretaban más fuerte las manos, o se las acariciaban disimuladamente con los dedos, sin perder el contacto. Tamao estaba hablando alegremente con Fausto, Manta y Jun, que cuando terminó la película se fue al hotel donde se hospedaba, pero de nuevo estaba ahí, charlando animadamente a la vez que desayunaba unos bollos en forma de media luna rellenos de crema y nata. Ryû no seguía demasiado la conversación, estaba más atareado con un dilema en el que se estaba debatiendo su deseo: ¿mermelada o mantequilla para untar sus tostadas? Y Lyserg estaba mirando el periódico de hoy mientras saboreaba magdalenas, previamente mojadas con su vaso de leche chocolateada.

Yoh se dio cuenta de que no había desayunado, pero en ese momento no le rugía demasiado el estómago como para ir pitando a la cocina a hacerse algo para el desayuno. Prefería quedarse en el mullido sofá de cuero, que estaba a gustito y cómodo, y no quería reemplazar su ansiada comodidad por el hecho de llevarse algo a la boca. Al poco tiempo, su vista se vio turbada por dos piernas cubiertas por un pantalón negro de cuero. Perezosamente levantaba la cabeza hasta encontrarse con la mirada de su querida Annita, que no estaba muy de humor en aquel momento. También se dio cuenta que tampoco ella había desayunado, ya que ambos se despertaron en la misma habitación y se habían bañado juntos, es decir, habían hecho las mismas cosas. Si el pantalón de cuero negro era una delicia para los sentidos porque marcaba muy bien las caderas y las torneadas piernas de la sacerdotisa, el top gris perla que se a taba a la espalda, palabra de honor, sin mangas y con un pulcro lacito blanco debajo del busto… ¡provoca el delirio!

Sí, las hormonas iban a ser muy crueles con él en el día de hoy… y más si Anna ahora se estaba sentando a su lado, así que Yoh tuvo que incorporarse sin más remedio, dejando de tumbarse en el sofá. El prometido de Kyôyama se acercaba a ella y le pasaba un tímido brazo por los hombros mientras le hablaba, aunque no prestaba mucha atención pues miraba fija a los demás inquilinos de la mansión, que en su mayoría estaban desayunando.

- Ya sabía yo… que con cualquier cosa estabas preciosa –dijo Yoh como si nada a la itako.

- … –Anna prefirió ignorarlo, no le gustaba mucho que le dijera que era preciosa y esas cosas, pero a la vez sí, era bastante contradictorio, a decir verdad.

- Eres hermosa –siguió adulándola el shaman, pero esta vez sacándole la atención con un beso en la mejilla.

- Yoh, por favor, que nos pueden ver –lo regañó, hablando por fin.

- Si están pendientes de comer el desayuno que ni siquiera se han dado cuenta de que estamos aquí, sentaditos en el sofá –rió flojamente el castaño, acercándose más a ella para abrazarla, y lo consiguió.

- Si nos ven, será por tu culpa.

- Y también tuya por dejarte abrazar, ya que estamos –dijo sonriente el Asakura, disfrutando del abrazo y oliendo el cuello de Anna, impregnado de un rico perfume de olor a rosas.

- No tienes remedio –bufó la rubia, indirectamente no supo que Yoh la puso entre las piernas y que Anna se sentó en ellas, como una nena sentada en las rodillas de papá, sólo que estando frente a frente.

- Claro, porque todavía no han hecho un medicamento eficaz para mi enfermedad, jijiji –chisteó el shaman, abrazándola otra vez, exponiéndose al riesgo de que lo vieran así de tierno con su prometida.

- Vaya chiste más malo, si es que eso se le puede llamar chiste –Anna tenía un tic nervioso en el ojo izquierdo, cada vez la situación le gustaba menos.

- No soy un gran cómico, pero puedo aprender, jejeje –rió el castaño–. Vaya, cómo se nota que noto en falta a Chocolove, lleva demasiado tiempo en América…

- ¿Tú no querías estar mimoso conmigo? –inquirió la muchacha con perspicacia, preparando dos dedos para pellizcar otra parte de la anatomía de Yoh–. Pues entonces no metas a Chocolove en la conversación.

- Hey, eso sí que me gusta más…

Yoh no dejó que Anna replicase algo o hablase, directamente su boca se posó en los labios de la sacerdotisa, sellando un beso, a la par que abrazaba cariñosamente a su amada itako. Como era de esperar, los ojos de la sacerdotisa se abrieron de par en par de la sorpresa, enseguida sus mejillas adoptaron un color carmesí intenso, y más aún cuando su prometido la acercó mucho más a él, con las manos posadas en su fina cintura y acariciándola. La conciencia de Anna, sin embargo, no actuó, por lo tanto no hubo tiempo de darle una cachetada, un puñetazo, un pellizco, un empujón o un grito de los que se oiría hasta en Brasil. El cuerpo fue el que tomó la decisión de dejar correr esa ocasión de supuesto "romanticismo" y "comodidad", así que los besos siguieron, y siguieron, y siguieron… aumentando, por así decirlo. Más peligrosas eran las acciones que hacía Yoh, por ejemplo, acariciar los muslos de Anna, pero por lo pronto a ninguno de los dos les importaba o incomodaba…

Manta terminó de desayunar y su mirada se fijó en aquella escena tan… inusual. Su boca tocó el borde de la mesa, mientras sus ojos se pusieron en blanco en un primer momento, pero después pasaron a salírsele de las órbitas, como cabía esperar, además, su cuerpo estaba paralizado de pies a cabeza. Fausto, preocupándose por el estado de salud de su pequeño amigo, intentó que reaccionase pasándole una mano por su campo de visión, pero no servía, así que miró en la dirección que miraba su amigo, y… Fausto tuvo la misma reacción, pero era más escalofriante y parecía más loco y aterrador. Y así siguió la cadena… hasta que todos miraban fijamente a la mimosa pareja situada en el sofá en una actitud demasiado "tierna". Horo Horo tenía unos impulsos casi incalmables de chillar (o chillarles, a la pareja en cuestión) por tal situación inédita e inusual, estaba extasiado y excitado a un mismo tiempo, era como si estuviese viendo una película bastante interesante en la que se esperaría que los protagonistas empezasen a quitarse la ropa y hacerlo encima del sofá. Ni siquiera Len y Pilika habían llegado a tales extremos a los cuales estaban llegando Anna y Yoh, Tamao estaba sorprendida y algo incómoda (pues, todavía muy en el fondo, sentía algo por Yoh e intentaba a toda costa olvidarse de aquellos sentimientos platónicos por él), a Ryû se le erizó el tupé de una manera estrambótica y extravagante y Lyserg intentaba tomárselo con calma y pensar que estas cosas eran normales en una pareja de enamorados. Pero como la situación que estaban viendo no era nada normal cuando Yoh y Anna estaban delante…

En un pequeño momento, el shaman de cabellos castaños abrió los ojos… para su horror, todos le estaban mirando, no sólo a él, sino a lo que hacía en común con su novia. Paró de besarla, con cara de estupefacción y asombro, además de un color impregnado en rojo, y la quitó de su regazo. Anna le gritó un "Tonto", enfurecida, pues quería saber porqué, de golpe, la había alejado de su lado con tanta brusquedad y sin venir a cuento. Al analizar el rostro de su compañero, giró la cabeza en dirección al frente. Podía imaginarse en la cabeza la canción de la película "Tiburón" mientras diría "¡Socorro!" bien alto, claro y fuerte. ¡Qué pesadilla! ¡Qué vergüenza! ¡Estaban todos mirándolos!

- Eh… ¡Bienvenidos a la Tierra! –exclamó Horo Horo, con un tono muy alto y chillón.

- Esto… hum… –a Yoh no le salían las palabras y a Anna menos todavía.

- ¿Hemos interrumpido algo? –preguntó el ainu, aunque la respuesta era más que evidente–. Vosotros podéis seguir, así todos nos entretenemos con algo interesante que mirar.

- ¡Horo Horo! –le regañaron todos los demás, Horo Horo a veces llegaba a ser tan impertinente…

- ¿Qué he dicho? ¿A que no era interesante? ¿A que nunca jamás habéis visto así de… "cariñosos" a estos dos? –se excusaba el peliazul, señalando a los inculcados en el caso vergonzoso.

- ¡Y eso qué tiene que ver! –exclamó con voz ahogada Manta, algo acalorado sin saber el porqué, aunque desgraciadamente le venía a la cabeza la situación del sofá de cuero en vacaciones de Navidad entre Yoh y Anna y se coloreó más su cara.

- Si son novios… sería normal, ¿no? –dedujo Lyserg, intentando salvar a la pareja.

- Todos lo sabemos… ¿¡pero es que delante de nuestras narices acaso han hecho eso!? ¡Ese ímpetu! ¡Ese regodeo! ¡Esa pasión, nenes, esa pasión! ¿Acaso los habéis visto así? –todos los presentes negaron con la cabeza, aunque Manta tenía cara de "Culpable" ya que los vio en una situación parecida, mientras Yoh y Anna tenían la cara de mil colores–. ¡Si parecía que lo iban a hacer ahí mismo!

- Eso tampoco es, Horo Horo –Len salió en defensa del dúo de enamorados, con su usual sensatez–. Mantén un poco de seriedad. No creo que Yoh y Anna sean tan tontos como para no saber que estamos delante de ellos y que empiecen a hacer ese tipo de cosas delante de nosotros.

- ¡Todo esto es por tu culpa, Yoh! –le recriminó la sacerdotisa al shaman, mirándolo casi con odio, y todos dejaron de cuchichear y atender a Len para pasar a escuchar a la rubia y a lo que tendría que decir el shaman.

- ¿Mi culpa? ¡No es mi culpa! –se defendía el muchacho, intentando no acobardarse por las atacantes miradas de su novia–. Te recuerdo que tú te has dejado abrazar, que lo sepas. ¡Y te lo dije!

- ¡Tú y tus tonterías! Te dije que nos iban a ver y tú "Ohhh, qué nos van a ver, si están pendientes de desayunar…". Ya sabes que no me gustan este tipo de cosas en público porque… ¡mira lo que pasa!

- Lo curioso es que… desde cuándo se comportarán tan… apasionadamente –se rascaba la barbilla Horo Horo, pensativo.

- ¡Tú no te metas! –le gritaron los dos al ainu, que enseguida se calló y en su cabeza se asomó una gotita.

- ¡Y para más inri, me acariciabas casi como un poseso… y en mi trasero! ¡Imagínate lo que hubieran pensado! ¡Eres un pervertido! –mientras chillaba, la cara de Kyôyama era más roja.

- ¡Ya te he dicho que no soy ningún pervertido!

"Ding dlong". Llamaban a la puerta, haciendo que la conversación entre una y otro se cortase, todos miraban a la puerta de entrada y Anna, muy altivamente, decidió abrir la puerta y así pensaría qué decirle a Yoh, o la manera de humillarle frente a todos. Intentó que su cara crispada se calmase, carraspeó y abrió la puerta con no mucho ánimo, mientras los demás se acercaban para ver a la nueva visita y la persona que interrumpió aquélla discusión.

- _¡Hey, hey, heyyy! ¡I'm very happy to see you!_

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta y los ojos como búhos mientras un alegre y moreno Chocolove les sonreía con todos sus dientes y hacía una pose un tanto extraña del repertorio de su baile de "La Cabra Loca" y decía "Que la Brisa de la Risa les llegue a todos" y Mic le gruñía la gracia.

- ¿Qué les pasa a todos ustedes? ¡Tienen unas caras demasiado largas! ¡Les voy a contar un chiste que de seguro les va a encantar de lo lindo! –rió el afroamericano mientras buscaba en su mochila un disfraz.

- No… otro chiste no –murmuraba Len mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos pero parecía que Pilika estaba muy interesada como Tamao.

- ¡Chiste de bienvenida recién sacado del horno! Bueno, ahí tienen: En un lindo prado estaban dos chiquitas ovejitas jugando a la pelotita. Pero… una de las ovejitas tiró la pelotita muuuuuy, muuuuuy, muuuuuuuuuy leeeeejos. ¿Y qué pasó? Pues que la ovejita que tiró la pelotita dijo "Beeeeeeee" y la otra ovejita le dijo "Beeeee, túuuuuu" –contaba Chocolove el chiste, con su típico acento y vestido de oveja, esperando una carcajada monumental por parte de su público.

Se hizo el extremo silencio, sólo se oían a las chicharras que anunciaban el comienzo del verano, pero… Tamao y Pilika reaccionaron con unas risas que parecía que les iba a dar algo, mientras Len sacaba su cuchilla y le llamaba "Miserable" a Chocolove y le lanzaba a los aires con un hilillo de sangre en la nariz, lastimando al pobre comediante. Los demás, pues, seguían igual. Una vez que Chocolove cayó al suelo, Len siguió con su tarea de maltratar a su amigo y Horo Horo se unió a la causa, y así, entre varios "Kaukau Puriwenpe" y "Ataque de la Cuchilla Dorada" los demás estaban observándolos con una bolsa de palomitas de maíz.

- ¡Ay! ¡Ya está bieeeen! ¡Ya está bieeeeen! ¿Así es cómo me reciben? ¡Desagradecidooooos! –chillaba Chocolove, con sangre, heridas y chichones por todo el cuerpo, que parecía un muñeco vudú deforme.

- Te echábamos de menos, pero no tus chistes –le confesó Len, mirándolo altivamente.

- El chiste que has contado no ha tenido ni una pizca de gracia –se cruzó de brazos Horo Horo.

- Pero veo que cumplí mi cometido –sonrió Chocolove, al ver que Pilika y Tamao seguían riendo por el chiste y las señaló, dejando perplejos al ainu y al chino–. Así que triunfé con mi chiste, jeje.

- Tu hermana tiene unos gustos muy raros –murmuró Len a Horo Horo.

- ¿No eres su noviecito? –Horo parecía bastante incrédulo por aquel comentario–. Creía que lo sabías…

- Chocolove, no te quedes ahí en medio de la carretera que cualquier coche te puede pillar, y si estás tumbado, pues peor me lo pones, jijiji. ¡Vamos, entra! –le invitó a pasar Chocolove mientras la mirada asesina de Anna le recordaba que la conversación que tenía pendiente no se había terminado.

- ¡Yoh, de buen agrado lo haría, pero estos mensos no me quieren dejar con sus mugrientos pies pisando mi cuerpecito moreno! –la redonda nariz de Chocolove echaba humo, con una vena palpitando en su sien.

- ¿Mugrientos? –la boca de Horo Horo hacía un tic muy raro en el lado izquierdo–. ¿Quieres guerra, Conguito?

- Chicos, por favor, dejad al pobre Chocolove, que ha acabado de venir –se acercó a ellos Pilika, tendiéndole la mano al chico de color para que se levantara, ofreciéndole ayuda.

- Hummm –carraspearon a la par el ainu y el de ojos ambarinos, pues no estaban demasiado conformes y no les gustó la intervención de su hermana/novia–. Está bien.

- Menos mal, andaba deseando que esto se acabara. No más miren cómo me maltratan estos desgraciados, no son ni un poquitín amables conmigo, soy el único compañerito que les anima con sus chistes…

- ¡Son unos chistes malísimos! –gritaron a una Len y Horo.

- Pero la intención es lo que cuenta, ¿no?

- ¡No tiene eso nada que ver, son malísimos!

- ¡Dejad de discutir! –salió a la palestra la itako–. Esto no es una bienvenida ni nada, si bien Chocolove no ha estado acertado con ese chiste más malo… pero ha regresado y creo que todos deberíamos de recibirlo con los brazos abiertos…

- Anna… Banana –murmuró Chocolove, sorprendido, con ojos llorosos.

- ¡No me vuelvas a llamar así! –le enseñó un puño amenazante en sus narices.

- Jejeje, perdón, perdón –se intentaba disculpar el moreno.

- Entremos, ¿no? Jijiji –la típica risita del japonés de pelo castaño emocionó de sobremanera al afroamericano.

_- ¡YES!_ –chilló Chocolove, alzando un puño al aire mientras se colgaba del cuello de Yoh.

Podría haber pensado en lo peor, pero quizás Anna no quería continuar con la conversación ya que todos estaban pendientes en recibir al nuevo (aunque no tan nuevo) inquilino de la casa. Ayudaron a Chocolove con su equipaje y su habitación, y Tamao se veía inquieta, pues ya empezaba a hacerse tarde y tendría que hacer la comida, añadiendo que había una boca más que alimentar. Entre algunas ayudas de Pilika, Jun y Ryû, la comida se hizo en un tris-tras.

En todo el almuerzo, Yoh y Anna no se dirigieron la palabra. A Yoh le incomodaba tal situación, pues no se esperaba para nada aquello, y menos que Anna no le hablase. Jugueteaba con los palillos, no le apetecía mucho comer ramen en ese momento. Horo Horo notó la tensión entre la pareja, así que su boca pronunció algo para llamar la atención de estos dos (y ya de paso, de toda la mesa).

- Con los arrumacos que se daban, ¿y ahora no se dirigen la palabra? ¡Sois muy raros, en serio!

Todos se quedaron mirando a Horo Horo con cara de asombro y de miedo a un mismo tiempo (por la reacción que pudiera tener la sacerdotisa, y en la hora de la comida no era el preciso momento para hablar sobre lo que ocurrió hace pocas horas). Sin embargo, Yoh dejó los palillos encima del cuenco con desgana y mirando fugazmente a Horo, soltando un pequeño suspiro.

- ¿Arrumacos? –inquirió Chocolove, no entendiendo exactamente lo que decía el ainu.

- Sí, arrumacos. De hecho… los que se lo daban son estos dos –señaló el de cabellos azules con el dedo índice.

- What the f…?! –se quedó con la boca abierta el moreno, con los ojos como platos.

- Horo Horo… ¿¡QUIERES HACER EL FAVOR DE CALLARTE DE UNA PUÑETERA VEZ!? –explotó la rubia, levantándose de la silla y golpeando la mesa con las manos, haciendo manchar el mantel con los contenidos de algunos platos.

- Pero Anna… –se inquietó Horo, empezando a temer por su vida.

- ¡Es que siempre tienes que dar la nota! –lo regañó Len, bufando y pensando que Anna tenía "un par" por ponerse así.

- No, Len, no… "Tonto-Tonto" lo que hace es fastidiar al personal, sin importar las consecuencias o lo que otras personas pudieran pensar…

- Señorita Anna, tranquilícese –pidió Tamao, molesta por la situación.

- Tamao, yo no voy a dejar pasar por alto esto, así que no intentes excusar a Horo Horo, porque ni eso se lo merece… Por lo tanto, no me voy a tranquilizar –dijo cortante la itako, mirándola duramente.

- Doña Anna, por favor, no pierda la cordura, ya sabe que Horo Horo es muy tozudo –Ryû intentaba apaciguar a la sacerdotisa, pero de nada servía, ella seguía enrabietada.

- ¿Tanto te importa mi vida? ¿Tanto te importa lo que hago o no dejo de hacer? ¿Tanto te importa lo que hice, hago y haré con mi prometido? –inquiría con voz chillona la rubia, que con cada cuestión que decía, su cara se apegaba más a la cabeza del ainu del norte.

Su mente no estaba tan lúcida como en otras ocasiones. Lo que más se apoderaba de ella era la rabia y casi la impotencia de no poder controlar todo lo que sucede a su alrededor, tanto las situaciones como las personas en las que están en ella. El corazón le palpitaba en la garganta, sentía todos los músculos del cuerpo tensarse y seguro que, después de esto, necesitaría a un fisioterapeuta urgentemente. Sólo hacía falta imaginar que Anna tendría cuernos y rabo y sería el diablo personificado (en opinión de nuestro querido entrometido peliazul). Y, claro, éste no sabía qué argumentos apostillar en ese instante, únicamente veía que su toda su vida pasaría en un segundo si no se ponía a pensar un plan de emergencia o una contestación suficientemente convincente y factible.

- Pues… pues… yo no soy el único, ¿sabes? Desde que dijiste que estabas con Yoh, todos teníamos la vista y el oído, todo bien alerta, por si pasaba algo interesante con vosotros –intentó defenderse por fin, y los demás sudaron como pollos al reconocer (aunque sea un poquito) esas palabras de Horo Horo y que tenían que aceptar un "Mea Culpa", nadie se podía escapar de un chismorreo.

- ¿¡AH, SÍ!? ¡PUES SI QUERÉIS PUEDO SACIAR VUESTRA SED DE MORBO, QUE TANTO OS GUSTA ENTERAROS DE LAS COSAS AJENAS! ¿VERDAD? –Anna estaba llegando al límite, parecía a punto de explotar (literalmente hablando), su cabeza enteramente roja y llena de venas palpitantes, los ojos saltones y escupiendo cuando hablaba, y si seguía así pronto tendría una aguda afonía–. ¿TANTO OS INTERESA QUE HAYAMOS HECHO EL AMOR Y QUE NUESTRAS RELACIONES SEXUALES SEAN CADA VEZ MEJORES?

Eso ya fue demasiado para los "débiles" oídos de nuestros amigos. Inmediatamente a todos se les abrieron los ojos de par en par, para luego ir convirtiéndose al tamaño de una rueda de un todoterreno, a la vez que las bocas hacían una "O" gigante que les llegaba hasta el suelo. Yoh se llevó las manos a la cara, y su rostro se puso de mil colores, de rojo pasaba al granate, marrón, morado, violeta, azul… Anna había cometido el mayor error y la mayor confesión de su vida: destapar su vida íntima, en términos de pareja, claro está. Pero la chica se había quedado tan a gusto de lanzar semejante grito en su relevante frase que ni se dio cuenta de lo que dijo.

Al abrir los ojos después de suspirar y saber que su respiración paulatinamente aminoraba, vio todo el berenjenal montado y empezó a recapitular los hechos acaecidos apenas segundos. Fue entonces cuando la frase más llamativa de su repertorio "Hayamos hecho el amor y que nuestras relaciones sexuales sean cada vez mejores" le pesó en el alma como un peso de un millón de toneladas y la hundiera en el subsuelo y a las capas más internas de la Tierra. Empezó a recorrerle por el cuerpo unos escalofríos y un sudor frío en la frente y en las palmas de las manos, su cuerpo temblaba y tenía unas inmensas ganas de gritar y salir pitando de ahí y que nadie la viera nunca más, la vergüenza que sentía era tal… se había dado cuenta de su error, y no era capaz de enmendarlo de cualquier manera, todos habían escuchado sus palabras… incluso Yoh, que también él era el implicado.

- ¿Es eso CIERTO? –Horo Horo rompió el hielo, tan típico de él, como su voz chillona que regresó de nuevo, con más fuerza y más impertinencia que nunca, y por no olvidar que sus ojos le hacían chirivías.

- Ay, Anna… –murmuró Yoh, con la cara enterrada entre sus manos y ocultándola con su cabello castaño.

- "¿Qué he hecho? ¿Qué he hecho? ¿Qué he hecho?" –se preguntaba a sí misma la itako, pensando por qué hizo semejante cosa.

- ¿Es cierto, Yoh? –inquirió Horo Horo, dirigiéndose al shaman japonés para sonsacarle si la información dada por Anna era la verdadera.

¿Qué pasará? ¿Dirán ambos la verdad, uno de ellos se escaqueará, o intentarán salir los dos por patas para evadir esta incómoda (y nada deseable) situación?

* * *

Mamma mia!!

Se cumple un año de que el fic no se actualiza!! O-O

Hay tantas cosas que contar… madre mía xDD

Aprobé primer año de Magisterio Musical, aunque me quedó una asignatura para septiembre, que sin embargo, aprobé. Maldita Psicología ¬¬ Pero la aprobé, así que… Sin embargo, mis vacaciones de verano no fueron tan veraniegas y tampoco fueron tan vacaciones como uno quisiera… en fin u-u

Siento mucho no poder haber actualizado este fic que me ha dado tantas alegrías y éxito. Sé que lo andaban echando de menos!! ;) Pero estaba out de inspiración, vacío, nada de nada! Era desesperante, estaba loca, pasaban los días, las semanas y los meses y veía que no iba a actualizar porque mi mente se negaba a continuar este capítulo y se desviaba en otros fics que tenía (aunque de los otros tampoco he sido muy constante en actualizar). En mente tenía como hacer el fic, lo difícil era plasmarlo en palabras y que adquiriera forma T-T Que rabia me da eso!

Por otra parte, la Universidad y los trabajos chupan mucho tiempo y agotan la inspiración un montón. Y más que ahora se acercan los exámenes de Enero-Febrero… Horror!

Instalaron wifi en mi casa de Almería, por lo tanto, tengo internet xD Wiiiiii!!! De hecho, ahora estoy ahí, jeje.

Me da pereza y cansancio comentar cosas de este capítulo, pero la verdad, espero no haber perdido mi toque xD Y ya últimamente me estoy replanteando seguir poniendo emoticonos en el fic. Si bien es una manera un tanto gráfica de expresar los sentimientos y tal, pero creo que entorpecen la escritura. Es como leer un libro. Y prefiero detallar esos sentimientos y esos rostros. Es como evolucionar como escritor. Además, quizás imprima todos los capítulos una vez que tenga el fic completo y encuadernarlo xD

Kimiko! Se sabrá de ella en próximos caps! Un personaje que el Hao de hace 1000 años amó, pero que no pudo ser su esposa y la cual no tenía poderes espirituales. Pobre…

Hey, como se ha visto, hay algo de lime, jejeje. Y el título… es más claro que el agua de que porqué lo puse xD Bien! Chocolove regresó! xD Y por cierto, el chiste lo inventé yo (no me abucheen).

Espero que se alegren cuando vean la actualización del fic! Considérenlo como un regalo de Navidad n-n

Y cómo no, espero sus reviews y ver que no han olvidado este fic. Acaso creen que lo había abandonado? NO! He continuado a pesar de las adversidades, jeje! Y este fic va a seguir hacia delante!!

No sé qué más decir, así que les mando muchos besos y abrazos. Que se cuiden mucho!

Y feliz navidad y año nuevo! Espero sus reviews con impaciencia!

Sin ustedes, este fic no valdría nada! Hasta la próxima!

Con todo mi amor…

_Anna Mary Marian_

_Pd: ya no pongo disclaimer porque en capítulos anteriores ya he puesto toda la retahíla de cosas u.u Pero sin embargo pondré que Shaman King pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei ^^_


End file.
